Mestre dos Ladrões
by Virgo-chan
Summary: U.A. Uma quadrilha de hackers começa a fraudar o sistema. Um departamento da polícia tem que impedir. O que pode acontecer? Yaoi. Shaka X Mú Saga X ? Kamus X Milo .
1. Primeiro Encontro

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 1 – Primeiro Encontro

_Prezado Coordenador do Departamento de Investigações de Fraudes Eletrônicas:_

_Venho acompanhando seu trabalho com profunda admiração há algum tempo. Infelizmente, porém, nos últimos tempos, seu trabalho começou a atrapalhar o meu. _

_Gostaria de esclarecer, desde já, que eu não tenho nada, absolutamente, contra a sua distinta pessoa. Mas a linha de suas investigações tem sido extremamente invasiva e acabou por, realmente, causar-me transtornos. São várias as oportunidades perdidas. Vários os planos que precisaram de adaptações._

_Assim sendo, tomarei a liberdade de abusar de sua hospitalidade nesta noite, para tratarmos deste assunto que é do meu máximo interesse._

_Gostaria, no entanto, de desculpar-me antecipadamente por qualquer transtorno causado._

_Atenciosamente,_

_MdL_

Saga olhava aquele e. mail estranho. O remetente vinha de um tal de Mestre dos Ladrões... Esquisito! Ele sempre recebia ameaças. Nesta manhã mesmo vieram várias, mas elas nunca eram educadas ou agendavam encontros. Elas meramente avisavam que ele iria morrer. E ele nem dava bola! Se ele fosse se preocupar com isso, ele jamais conseguiria continuar com seu trabalho. Mas o tom respeitoso realmente chamara um pouco sua atenção. E, como já fizera várias vezes naquela manhã, ele a encaminhou ao técnico do setor para tentar localizar o endereço IP. Não daria em nada, como sempre. Mas a abrupta entrada de Shaka em sua sala afastou completamente qualquer pensamento dirigido àquele e. mail.

- Saga, eles atacaram de novo.

- Quem, agora, Shaka?

- Uma _socialite_, desta vez. O nome dela é – Shaka consultou uma folha de papel – Saori Kido.

- Chama toda a equipe aqui, Shaka. E traz todos os detalhes do caso.

- Ok.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka saíra da reunião com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Ninguém parecia ter uma resposta. Ninguém pensava em qualquer tipo de solução. Cacete! Sempre havia uma falha. Sempre. Fosse humana ou técnica. Também essa quadrilha tinha uma falha. Ele precisava se concentrar e encontrar.

Shaka nunca, em sua vida, tivera dificuldades para se concentrar em algo ou em encontrar falhas nos raciocínios ou procedimentos dos outros. Por esse motivo, ele e Saga trabalhavam tão bem juntos e eram tão amigos. Em verdade, Saga era seu superior, mas na prática eles se completavam tão bem que entre eles não existia qualquer resquício de hierarquia. Mas, aquele caso estava conseguindo o impossível: tirar-lhe a concentração e a disciplina. Eram vários os fatores: 1. a aparente ausência de falhas; 2. a falta de ligação entre as vítimas; 3. a inovação dos métodos; 4. o novo funcionário da área técnica que fora alocado ao departamento especialmente para a solução deste caso.

Ele era irritante para os padrões "shakianos". Avoado. Nunca analisava nada. Mas sua superioridade técnica impressionara até mesmo Shaka. E sua voz suave nunca, nunca mesmo se alterava. E todos pareciam gostar dele. Mas Shaka, que tinha problemas sérios de desconfiança, sentia que algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado. E ele sempre se pegava vigiando-o. Mú era seu nome. Mú! Onde já se viu um nome assim? Tibetano! Oras, há quanto tempo o Tibete passara ao domínio chinês? Tudo era muito estranho. Ele era estranho. Seu sotaque era estranho. E ele conseguira abalar a concentração de Shaka, que sempre se via pensando nele e no que, afinal, estaria errado.

Bom, mas ele tinha que se concentrar. E Shaka começou a repassar o caso. A quadrilha (_devia ser uma quadrilha, afinal_!) até agora atacara somente mulheres ricas. Sistematicamente roubavam seus dados e senhas bancárias e as aliviavam de todos os fundos que pudessem ter. Os meios tradicionais de rastreamento de fraudes eletrônicas não funcionavam. Fora justamente por isso que Mú fora alocado para seu departamento. Para investigar esta quadrilha. Mas nada parecia funcionar. Também ele parecia embasbacado com o caso. Sem _spywares, sniffers_, ou cavalos de tróia. Sem clonagem de _sites_. Que saco! Como eles faziam aquilo? E entre as vítimas não havia nenhum dado em comum, além do fato de serem mulheres e ricas. A tal ponto que aquele caso fora determinado como sendo a prioridade de sua equipe e do departamento.

O golpe era sempre o mesmo. Todo o dinheiro transferido. E os dados gravados no sistema estavam errados. E, a despeito disso, a instituição não parecia saber localizar para onde fora o dinheiro. Já era a quarta instituição diferente em que isso acontecia. Não, não parecia haver envolvimento interno. E a pentelha da vez, a tal Saori Kido, parecia estar histérica. _Pelos deuses! Tinha que haver uma falha no golpe! Sempre havia!_ Ele iria encontrá-la. E recomendou à equipe que fizesse, mais uma vez, as verificações de sempre e que colocassem as conclusões em um relatório para si. Ele iria encontrar alguma analogia. Shaka sabia disso. Ele sentia isso. E, então, mais uma vez ele se viu pensando em Mú. Raios! Ele tinha que dar um jeito de parar com aquilo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de outro dia tremendamente infrutífero, Saga voltou para casa. A casa que ele dividia com seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon e com seu irmão mais novo, Milo. Uma vez que os três estavam bem colocados, eles conseguiram alugar uma excelente casa. Kanon era sócio de uma _boite_ da moda. A _Gemini_. A vida dele, coitado, era um verdadeiro inferno. Chegava em casa ao amanhecer todos os dias. E mal dormia já tinha que sair correndo atrás de mantimentos para a próxima noitada. Até poderia parecer divertido, mas Saga sabia o quanto Kanon estava se esforçando. Já Milo era repórter, mas devido a sua boa aparência e simpatia, ele trabalhava em um canal de TV a cabo e ainda escrevia para uma revista sobre as melhores baladas da cidade. Claro que Milo sempre que podia dava uma mão para a _boite_ de Kanon. Afinal, ele quase que morava lá. E, assim, também Milo sempre chegava de madrugada e nunca acordava antes do meio-dia. Os dois viviam insistindo para ele ir à _boite_. E nesta noite não fora diferente. Mas havia um só problema... o sócio de Kanon... Aioros... Não! Saga não se envolveria mais com Aioros em sua vida. E, assim, ele evitava o máximo possível ir à _Gemini_. E nesta noite não fora diferente. Ele realmente preferia ficar em paz em casa, sem os eternos tumultos causados por Kanon e por Milo. Eles sempre discutiam, afinal. Solidão! Era exatamente do que ele precisava.

E Saga abriu a porta e tentou acender a luz. Nada! Estranho! Ele não notara que a rua estava sem luz. Será que o Milo esquecera de pagar a conta de luz? Ele já não mandara deixar em débito automático? E Saga fechou a porta quando sentiu o cano frio de uma arma em sua cabeça. E ouviu uma voz suave e exótica em seu ouvido avisando-o para colocar as duas mãos para trás. Céus! Ele era um policial! Como fora pego tão facilmente? Como? Devia ser o cansaço das últimas semanas. Mas isso não iria ficar assim.

Saga tentou se virar, mas foi brutalmente atingido na altura dos rins. Aquilo doía! E Saga caiu por sobre os joelhos, sem fôlego. Mas ele se recuperou rapidamente e tentou pular em cima do homem que estava ao seu lado. Foi quando ele recebeu uma coronhada na têmpora. Saga ficou verdadeiramente zonzo e nauseado. Sua cabeça parecia que ia rachar. Ele, então, foi algemado, vendado, revistado, arrastado escada acima e conduzido ao seu quarto, ao que parecia. Lá, ele foi algemado à cabeceira de sua cama. Foi tudo tão rápido! E o homem era muito forte. Ele praticamente o carregara escada acima com grande facilidade! Foi, então, que ele novamente ouviu aquela voz:

- Por que você fez isso, Saga? Eu não queria te machucar. Só quero conversar com você! Eu até te mandei um bilhete. Você não recebeu?

Sim, a mesma voz com o sotaque estranho. E soava verdadeiramente arrependida e preocupada. Então, o seu hóspede se afastou com passos rápidos em direção à cozinha, com a segurança de quem conhecia exatamente a sua casa. E o seu visitante trouxe-lhe água e ajudou-o a beber, segurando sua cabeça com gentileza. Saga sentiu-se envolvido pelo cheiro do perfume que ele usava. Diferente e exótico. Como sua própria voz. E Saga sentiu o cabelo do intruso roçar em seu rosto. Macio...Quem seria ele? Saga sentiu um certo vazio quando o intruso se afastou e soltou sua cabeça. Claro! Ela doía. Claro que era por causa da dor de cabeça que ele estava assim...

- Você está melhor, Saga?

Saga queria gritar que é claro que não! Pego em sua própria casa! Mas ele não podia dar o braço a torcer. Não podia demonstrar medo ou descontrole. Normalmente eram esses sentimentos que ocasionavam os ... acidentes em sua profissão. E nunca, nunca mesmo, um ladrão tratara-o com tamanha gentileza. Aquilo o pegara totalmente desprevenido. E Saga acabou por concordar com a cabeça. E soltou um gemido. Ele não devia ter mexido a cabeça. Saco! Quase que imediatamente o invasor tocou-lhe a têmpora machucada com cuidado. De certa forma, aquele gesto diminuiu o seu desconforto.

- Dói muito, Saga? – _cacete! Doía como os diabos!,_ pensou Saga tentando controlar aquilo.

- Não... já estou melhor.

- Que ótimo, Saga! Eu não me perdoaria se te machucasse. E eu preciso realmente discutir um assunto com você.

Sotaque estranho, aquele. Indecifrável. De onde seria? Melhor mantê-lo falando. Criminosos sempre gostavam de falar e se gabar de seus feitos. Isso nunca falhava.

- Que assunto? – falou Saga cauteloso.

- As suas investigações, Saga! Elas andam me perturbando.

- De qual caso? – mas Saga tinha uma boa idéia.

- Ah! O das mulheres que têm as contas bancárias hackeadas! – _ahá! um tom de orgulho_!, notou Saga.

- E você veio pedir para que eu pare de investigar, certo? – _era cômico, realmente!, _Saga pensou.

- Não, Saga! Vim exigir que suas investigações tomem outro rumo! – pela primeira vez a voz soara dura e deixara de ser gentil. Era claramente um tom de ameaça. E Saga controlou-se para não demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação.

- Eu não posso parar. Você deve saber! E se você me matar, alguém vai continuar o meu trabalho de onde eu parei.

- Eu sei! – _a ameaça continuava lá._

- Então o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu vim te avisar que um de seus irmãos vai sumir hoje. Ele será meu hóspede por... tempo indeterminado. Nada de mal vai acontecer com ele, desde que você siga as minhas instruções.

Saga estremeceu visivelmente. Ele não conseguiu se controlar. Afinal, ele estava apavorado. Ele nunca pensara que o seu trabalho pudesse atingir seus irmãos.

- ... Instruções?

- Sim. Você vai recebê-las, fica tranqüilo. E se você se afastar delas, eu vou saber.

- Não! Faz o que quiser comigo, mas deixa os meus irmãos fora disso. Por favor!

Saga praticamente implorava ao desconhecido. Ele se odiava por isso, mas seus irmãos eram tudo para si. Eles não tinham mais ninguém além deles próprios. Ok, eles viviam discutindo, mas eles eram de origem grega, afinal. Era o jeito que eles tinham de mostrar que se importavam.

- Não é possível, Saga. Infelizmente! Eu não queria que fosse assim – ele quase parecia se lamentar – Mas não dá! Você mesmo falou. Se algo te acontecer, você vai ser substituído. Assim, eu preciso de você no caso. Por favor, me desculpa!

- DESCULPAR VOCÊ?! – sim, ele perdera o controle, afinal.

- Não há razão para gritar, Saga... Vai dar tudo certo. É só você me obedecer! Eu te juro que vamos tratar bem do... seu irmão. – a voz era suave e envolvente - E quando eu cumprir meu objetivo, eu solto o seu irmão. Eu te juro que ele vai ficar bem.

- ...

Saga não sabia o que falar. Ele quase conseguia acreditar naquela voz. Quase! Mas não dava! Ele era um bandido e podia muito bem ser violento pelo que se sabia do perfil criminológico dos _hackers_. Ele mesmo apanhara, afinal. O desespero de Saga era visível. Sua respiração estava pesada. Seus irmãos! Não! Ele choraria se não estivesse vendado e à mercê do maldito bandido. Aparentemente o seu visitante sentiu pena e agradou seus cabelos, docemente. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, aquele gesto simples ajudou Saga a se controlar. Raios! Ele realmente devia estar em péssimo estado para ser consolado pelo maldito que o ameaçava. Mas, como que sentindo que podia ajudar, o visitante continuou:

- Desculpa, Saga. Eu realmente não queria te preocupar. Mas nós estamos num momento importante. E sua interferência tem sido extremamente irritante. Vou deixar a chave das algemas junto com o seu revólver e seu celular, em cima da mesa da sala, ok? Confia em mim!

- CONFIAR EM VOCÊ? Você entra aqui, me agride, diz que vai seqüestrar um de meus irmãos e ainda pede para que eu confie em você? – _finalmente a voz voltara! Finalmente!_, pensou Saga aliviado dentro do seu desespero.

- É... eu sei que é difícil! Mas tenta, Saga. Por favor! Eu te juro que você pode confiar em mim. Nada de mal vai acontecer com seu irmão. Eu juro. – _a voz parecia arrependida_, pensou Saga surpreso.

- Por favor! Deixa meus irmãos fora disso. Eu faço o que você quiser. Qualquer coisa!

- Ah, Saga! Não dá! De verdade. Tem muita coisa em jogo.

- Por favor – _ele implorava? Se humilhava na frente de um bandido?, _pensou Saga transtornado com ele mesmo.

- Me desculpa, Saga! – E o intruso agradou o rosto de Saga suavemente, como se relutasse em deixá-lo.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com eles, juro que eu te mato. Seu maldito! – a mão se afastou, como se tivesse se ressentido do que Saga falara.

- Me chama de Mestre, Saga. Eu não gosto de maldito.

Saga, então, ouviu um barulho de algo se desgrudando e, antes que pudesse falar algo, um grande pedaço de fita isolante foi colocado sobre sua boca, impedindo-o de falar. _Ótimo! Amordaçado, vendado e algemado! Que bom policial é você, Saga_, pensou em desespero. E o intruso pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos e a deixou deslizar vagarosamente por seus dedos. Saga estremeceu. De ódio, é claro! Então, ele ouviu aquela voz uma última vez:

- Pode acreditar em mim, Saga. Eu não quero fazer nada que possa te machucar. Nós vamos voltar a nos encontrar em breve, Saga. E você vai acreditar em mim.

Seria engraçado, se não fosse péssimo! Ele apanhara, fora amarrado, algemado e amordaçado. Recebera a notícia de que um de seus irmãos seria seqüestrado. E o bandido ainda tinha o desplante de falar que não queria machucá-lo. Mas ele não podia falar mais nada. Então, Saga sentiu o intruso se levantar da cama e o ouviu se afastar, descer as escadas e fechar a porta da frente, trancando-o em casa. Sim, era um bandido educado. E perigoso como o diabo! _Oh, céus! Que nada aconteça a Milo e a Kanon. Eu sou capaz de matar qualquer um que faça mal a eles!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Mestre desceu as escadas, mandou um sinal pelo aparelho que segurava e saiu de casa, entrando em um moderno carro esporte que passava exatamente quando ele saíra. E o carro dirigiu-se rapidamente a um bonito bairro elegante e afastado.

- Falou com ele, Mestre?

- Falei, Hacker! Ele está desesperado. – a compaixão na voz do Mestre era notória.

- Precisava mesmo deixá-lo sofrendo, preso à cama? Ele parece ser boa pessoa.

- Ah, sim, Hacker. É da essência do respeito. Depois de hoje ele nunca mais vai duvidar das nossas ameaças. E vai cumprir perfeitamente as nossas instruções. Você precisa aprender isso, Hacker. Um dia você vai ser o líder.

- Eu sei... mas não gosto disso, Mestre.

- Nem eu, Hacker. Nem eu.

- E... Mestre. Você sabe que o Shaka também é um problema, não sabe? – o Hacker perguntou suavemente.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu já tenho planos para controlar o Shaka também.

- Como assim?

- Depois falamos nisso, Hacker. Agora temos que correr. O seqüestro do Milo ocorrerá em – o Mestre olhou seu relógio – 11 minutos. Mas nós vamos tratar o Milo bem. Eu prometi ao Saga. – o Mestre completou em tom mais baixo.

O Hacker o olhou pelo retrovisor. O Mestre parecia mais transtornado do que ele jamais o vira. Mas tudo daria certo. Sempre dera. Por que dessa vez seria diferente?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Essa fic nasceu de uma troca de e. mails com a Makie há um bom tempo. Nasceu também de vários e. mails trocados com minha amiga argentina, a Mussha! Mas eu estava cheia de coisas e resolvi engavetá-la. Mas, então, numa conversa de msm com a Nuriko-riki (ela voltou!), eu resolvi postá-la. Enfim, a identidade dos personagens será revelada bem aos poucos. Tomei gosto por mistérios! Mas quem sabe vocês adivinham?_

_E claro está que não abandonei minhas outras fics. Se há algo que me faz sofrer é que eu nunca desisto de nada. _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Abr/07_


	2. Gemini

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 2 – Gemini

Saga sabia que seria inútil tentar se soltar. Mas a verdade era que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ele enlouqueceria. _Eu vou matá-lo. Eu juro que vou! _Algemado, amordaçado, vendado e humilhado. Qual dos seus irmãos o Mestre pegaria? _Oh, deuses! Por favor! Protejam meus irmãos! _E ele ali, sem poder fazer nada. E, mais uma vez ele forçou as algemas. Para que? Seus pulsos já estavam feridos pelo esforço. Mas esse não era o seu maior problema... Seu desespero aumentava a cada segundo que passava. Sua cabeça parecia que ia rachar. Ele se sentia nauseado. E dentro daquela escuridão em que ele se encontrava, Saga sentia que tudo girava. Girava cada vez mais e mais forte...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion entrou na _boite_ sorrindo. Ele fora àquela _boite_ todos os dias da semana anterior. E desta também. E logo que entrou, viu o irmão mais novo de Kanon entrando em um carro com um homem bastante elegante. _Parece bêbado!_, pensou Shion, ao notar que o homem auxiliava Milo a entrar no carro e o recostava no banco, fechando o seu cinto de segurança. Mas Shion não falou com ele. Afinal, eles não se conheciam. Kanon não quisera apresentá-lo e Shion não insistira, é claro. Ele sabia que Kanon tinha alguém. Era mais do que óbvio. Ninguém podia saber que eles estavam juntos. Ninguém podia vê-los juntos. Mas Shion realmente não se importava com isso. E ele foi diretamente para o bar onde tomou um gim tônica calmamente. _Onde estaria Kanon?_, pensou Shion depois de um tempo. E, decidido, Shion foi até os fundos da _boite_. E lá estava Kanon brigando com alguém sobre o estoque de bebida, sobre o registro das comandas ou sobre as músicas que tocavam. Vai saber! Kanon parecia saber tudo o que se passava por lá. Tão diferente de seu sócio, Aioros, que se pudesse passaria a noite inteira sentado no bar bebendo por conta da casa.

Mal o viu, Kanon parou de discutir com quem quer que fosse e foi diretamente para seu escritório, seguido por Shion. E, lá entrando, Kanon o jogou na parede e eles começaram a se beijar loucamente. Se havia uma coisa que se podia dizer de Kanon era que ele era fogoso. E lindo! Decididamente Kanon era seu tipo de beleza. Moreno, alto, forte, cabelos lisos, charmoso. E, em pouco tempo, Kanon o empurrara para o sofá e começara a abrir sua camisa. Mas Shion o impediu. Após uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego, Shion falou:

- Kanon... hoje, só hoje, eu queria transar em uma cama.

- Mas eu não posso sair, Shion. A casa está lotada!

- Só hoje – falou Shion de forma insinuante – A gente volta depois... – e Shion olhou para o relógio, como se para confirmar se daria tempo.

Kanon suspirou, como se fizesse inúmeros cálculos de cabeça. Cacete! Não dava para sair. Mas, então, ele olhou para Shion. Cabelos cacheados, estranhos olhos violeta, exótico, misterioso. Lindíssimo! Ah! Que fosse! Só por uma hora. O que podia dar errado?

- Na sua casa ou na minha, Shion?

- Bom, a minha fica longe.

- Na minha, então. Fica há menos de 10 minutos daqui. Só preciso de um tempo para arrumar umas coisas por aqui e já saímos.

Mas Kanon, é claro, demorou quase 2 horas para se desenrolar de tudo. E Shion esperou-o pacientemente no bar da _boite_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka já estava em casa há algum tempo. Ele já checara os _e. mails_ (_3 vezes_), já acendera incenso, meditara, arrumara seu jantar, colocara a mesa, jantara, separara a roupa do dia seguinte, checara os _sites_ de notícias, colocara a roupa para lavar, lera dois capítulos de seu livro. Tudo metodicamente na ordem em que sempre fazia as coisas. Desnecessário dizer que sua casa era imaculadamente limpa e arrumada. E que se, por acaso, acabasse a luz, Shaka saberia encontrar cada item de sua casa no escuro. Só uma coisa o aborrecia agora... A maldita reforma do andar de cima. Aquilo nunca acabava! Nunca! E eles sempre tinham que fazer barulho quando ele chegava em casa. Saco!

Quando será que seu novo vizinho se mudaria? Shaka era curioso por natureza, e há mais de 1 mês ele estava se consumindo de curiosidade com aquilo.

Mas, às 23:00hs, Shaka ouviu sua campainha tocar e, ao abrir a porta, viu uma pequena caixa no chão, muito bem embrulhada e com um bilhete amarrado a ela. Shaka abriu a caixa antes e de lá retirou uma pequena estátua de metal de Buda oriental. Linda e delicada. Quem teria lhe mandado aquele presente? Shaka, então, abriu o bilhete:

_Prezado futuro vizinho:_

_Gostaria de agradecer toda a paciência que você dedicou a minha pequena reforma. Imagino que, por várias vezes, ela deva ter incomodado, muito embora eu tenha tentado, ao máximo, não perturbá-lo._

_Assim, fico muito feliz em dizer que após vários contratempos a reforma finalmente acabou. Espero que em poucos dias eu possa me mudar para o apartamento acima do seu. _

_Finalmente nos conheceremos! _

_Atenciosamente,_

_(sem assinatura)_

Sem assinatura. Datilografado. Old Bookman Style. Tamanho 12. Impressora a laser. Estranho aquilo. Era realmente curioso!

Ah! Mas Shaka já descobrira o nome do proprietário do imóvel. Ele já pesquisara na internet e descobrira coisas interessantes. Ele era um empresário do seguimento pontocom que ficara riquíssimo em pouco tempo, como era natural naquele setor para os poucos que davam certo. Ele se mudara para o país há pouco tempo. Nenhum _site_ informava a sua nacionalidade. Claro que Shaka poderia ter buscado nos bancos de dados da polícia. Mas ele resolvera que seria invasivo demais. Oras, afinal, era improvável que o proprietário do imóvel se mudasse para lá. Claro que era! Por que um milionário iria se mudar para o seu prédio? Certo que era um bom prédio mas, ainda assim, não era digno de milionários, oras. Poderia ser um parente, empregado, ou mesmo um locatário. Ninguém no prédio parecia saber. E nem a própria empresa que reformara o apartamento parecia saber. Tudo estranhamente misterioso. E Shaka, como policial, adorava um mistério, por mais insignificante que fosse.

Mas claro que sua energia investigativa seria melhor utilizada na solução do caso das mulheres hackeadas. E ele perdia tempo com essas bobagens. Idiota! Claro que isso devia ser porque ele estava sozinho. Sozinho há muito tempo. Reslver esse assunto já estava na lista de pendências de Shaka há muito tempo. Mas, ainda assim, ele não achava coragem para se envolver com alguém. Afinal, ele era metódico, analítico, crítico e arrogante. Realmente não era fácil achar alguém que o atraísse. E da última vez que ele resolvera se envolver com alguém simplesmente por se envolver, as conseqüências foram terríveis. Até hoje ele tinha que agüentar Ikki no seu pé. Maldição! Não! Ele não devia ter feito aquilo. Urgh! Mas, enfim, ele sabia que precisava achar alguém que o interessasse. E claro que ficar em casa não era a solução. Mas a verdade era que ele também não tinha vontade de sair ou de conhecer outras pessoas... Um dia desses ele iria ter que dar atenção àquele assunto. Mas não hoje! Hoje ele leria os relatórios que ele não conseguira ler durante o trabalho.

E Shaka pegou em seu _e. mail_ o último relatório apresentado por Mu e começou a analisá-lo. Exepcionalmente bem escrito. Incomumente conclusivo. Todas as opções possíveis e conhecidas... descartadas.

Mas logo sua cabeça desviou-se do assunto do relatório e começou novamente a divagar sobre... Mú. Claro! Estava realmente demorando. Ultimamente ele não conseguia ficar 1 hora inteira sem pensar em Mú. Havia algo estranho com ele. Muito, muito estranho. Não era o fato de seus cabelos serem... lilases (_o que, por si só, já seria estranho_). Não era o fato dele não ter sobrancelhas (_e, estranhamente, isso lhe cair bem_). Não era o fato da voz de Mú ser sempre doce e suave (_estranhamente_ _suave_). Era, sim, o fato do olhar de Mú ser tão... verde? _Não, claro que não era isso!, _pensou Shaka chacoalhando a cabeça Mas era definitivo que havia algo no olhar de Mú. Algo que não combinava com o jeito doce de Mú. Era como se Mú tivesse algo a esconder. E Shaka sentia-se observado o tempo todo.

Claro que no começo ele pensara que Mú estivesse a fim dele. E até que ele ficara um pouco... envaidecido com aquele interesse. Afinal, Mú era muito bonito realmente. E Shaka não era de todo uma má figura, afinal! Não! Shaka sabia que era atraente. Loiro, alto, bem vestido, competente, educado. Claro que ele sabia que chamava a atenção, muito embora ele fosse extremamente discreto. Não era de todo improvável que Mú o olhasse com interesse. E Mú aparecia em sua sala pelos motivos mais esdrúxulos, muitas vezes sem explicação alguma, somente para rodar algum relatório em sua máquina ou discutir alguma nova descoberta. Mas, com o passar do tempo, Shaka determinou que não se tratava de atração. Se realmente fosse qualquer tipo de interesse, Mú já teria se manifestado. Claro! Afinal Ikki, seu malfadado ex-namorado, trabalhava em outro departamento no mesmo prédio e já aparecera várias vezes em sua sala para... reviver os velhos tempos. E, invariavelmente, Shaka o mandava desaparecer. E Mú nunca demonstrara qualquer tipo de ciúme. Assim, só restava outra hipótese, por mais que seu ego quisesse descartá-la. Mú estava interessado nas investigações que ele conduzia. Só podia ser isso. Afinal, Mú era um funcionário técnico. Ele desenvolvia pesquisas e testes para vários casos, às vezes sem saber para quais casos realizava seus testes. Para saber o real andamento de uma investigação ele precisaria ter acesso a informações que somente Shaka ou Saga tinham. E Shaka mantinha seus arquivos de informações devidamente protegidos e sabia que Saga fazia o mesmo. Afinal, os dois eram extremamente desconfiados e, trabalhando onde trabalhavam, sabiam que arquivos importantes deviam ser mantidos em segurança.

E, com o tempo, Mú parara de aparecer em sua sala. Parara mesmo de puxar papo com ele. Mas continuava a observá-lo. Disso Shaka tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Raios! Qual seria a dele? Claro que Shaka podia solicitar a sua substituição... Mas só havia um problema quanto a isso... Shaka gostava de ter Mú por perto. Gostava de ver seus estranhos cabelos lilases, seus lindos olhos verdes e de ouvir sua voz com aquele estranho sotaque. E isso o estava desviando cada vez mais de seu trabalho. Raios! Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito com urgência. Amanhã mesmo ele falaria com Saga e faria Mú mudar de departamento! Estava resolvido.

E, então, ele finalmente conseguiria resolver aquele caso!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Il Froid_ dirigia o carro apressadamente. _Parbleu_! Quem o Mestre pensava que ele era? Um seqüestrador comum? Oras, ele entrara na quadrilha por ... motivos pessoais. Pessoais e justificados. Isso não fazia dele um criminoso comum, fazia? E agora ele estava com um refém drogado em seu carro. E ele olhou para Milo que estava desacordado no banco do passageiro. Ah, céus. O que ele fizera? Milo não merecia uma coisa daquelas. Ele era tão bonito e charmoso. Tão feliz e confiante. Tão simpático e atraente. Tão ...quente... Já ele... ele era o frio. _Froid, _como o chamavam.

E o que seria de Milo agora? Iria ser refém deles. Iria ficar preso por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Sem dúvida isso iria acabar com a alegria de Milo. E, em algum lugar, algo doeu forte. Milo deixaria de sorrir. _Froid_ sentiu o remorso crescer. O que ele fizera?

Fora muito fácil atrair Milo para si. Afinal, desde que entrara naquela _boite, Froid_ fizera o possível para atrair a atenção de Milo para si. Mas ele ignorara Milo ostensivamente todas as vezes em que ele tentara se aproximar. E _Froid_ o observara disfarçadamente. Lindo, simpático, feliz, sorridente. Milo parecia ser o centro daquele enorme grupo que gravitava em torno dele. Mas, finalmente, chegara a hora marcada. E _Froid_ ficara no bar encarando Milo até que ele viesse falar consigo, sorrindo. E tudo o que _Froid_ fizera fora fingir que dera um gole no copo que estava em suas mãos e o entregara a Milo, que o bebera de uma vez só, sem deixar de encará-lo com aqueles hipnóticos olhos azuis. Fácil assim! Milo logo começou a sentir os efeitos da droga. E, para que ninguém notasse, _Froid_ o puxara possessivamente para si e o beijara. Milo era seu para fazer o que quisesse, _Froid_ sabia. Afinal, Milo estava drogado e logo perderia os sentidos. Mas era importante que os amigos de Milo achassem que ele era uma nova conquista de Milo. E que os dois sairiam dali para passar a noite juntos. Por isso _Froid_ beijara Milo. Só por isso.

Mas _Froid_ foi pego de surpresa pelo que sentiu quando seus lábios tocaram os lábios de Milo. Calor. A partir daí _Froid_ perdera completamente a noção de onde estava. Nada mais era importante. Sua respiração falhava... Seu mundo girava... girava muito. E logo ele parara de sentir o chão sob seus pés. Sua visão escurecera, e _Froid_ fechara os olhos. Nada, absolutamente nada, parecia mais importar. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E ele perdera o rumo dos pensamentos. Ele só sabia que o coração de Milo batia descompassado de encontro ao seu. E que o cabelo cacheado de Milo era como seda em suas mãos. E que toda vez que suas mãos invadiam a camisa de Milo, a pele dele se arrepiava fortemente e Milo suspirava.. E que o cheiro de Milo o envolvia a tal ponto que nada mais importava. E que ele invadia a boca de Milo explorando-a em cada milímetro. Calor! Há quanto tempo ele sentira essa sensação?

Em algum momento Milo perdeu o equilíbrio e _Froid_ o abraçou pela cintura com força. A cabeça de Milo pendeu para o lado, mas _Froid_ a firmou pela nunca e continuou a beijá-lo. Milo não opunha a mínima resistência. Claro! Ele estava fortemente drogado. E se _Froid_ tivesse algum juízo, ele deveria parar de beijar sua vítima e tirá-la dali antes que ela desmaiasse. Mas foi o som do gemido de Milo que fez com que _Froid_ se afastasse um pouco e olhasse para o rosto de Milo. Os olhos de Milo estavam quase negros, já que suas pupilas estavam muito dilatadas! E Froid ouvira a voz arrastada de Milo:

- Quem... quem é ...você?

- _Il Froid._

- ... Eu ... estou ...tonto..., _Froid_. – e Milo sorriu debilmente.

- Eu te levo daqui, Milo. Vem comigo!

- ...Tá...

Pobre Milo! _Froid_ sentiu remorso quando o enlaçou pela cintura e o conduziu para a saída apoiado em si. Ninguém os parou. Ninguém parecia desconfiar que Milo estava sendo seqüestrado. Todos pareciam achar que Milo conquistara mais alguém e que os dois iriam passar a noite juntos. Só isso! Mas nada parecia justificar as atitudes de _Froid_. Ele beijara Milo como se ele fosse sua única salvação. Ele o desejara como nunca desejara ninguém. Aliás, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, _Froid_ devia admitir que de bom grado teria abusado de Milo, drogado como estava. Se _Froid_ tivesse tido a oportunidade, ele o teria feito. Ele sabia disso. E ele quase deixara que Milo desmaiasse na _boite_. Se isso tivesse acontecido, ele nunca poderia tirar Milo dali e seqüestrá-lo. Ele ficara louco? Mas, por sorte ou azar, tudo dera certo. Milo não desmaiara. E _Froid_ o colocara no carro como se não fosse permitir que nada de mal acontecesse a Milo. Mas, a verdade, era que ele fora o mal que acontecera a Milo. Ele era o seqüestrador e Milo era o seu refém. E Milo seria prisioneiro deles e passaria a odiá-lo. E _Froid_ nunca mais beijaria Milo em sua vida. Ou sentiria seu calor. Foi então que _Froid_ ouviu novamente a voz de Milo. Rouca, pastosa e arrastada:

- ...Para onde ...você esta me levando... _Froid_?

- Para dormir, Milo.

- ...Você ...fica comigo...?

- Eu fico, Milo. Enquanto você me quiser eu fico com você.

- Eu... quero. Quero você...

E _Froid_ notou que Milo finalmente dormira, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele sentiu uma mão de gelo se fechar em seu coração. Justo ele, que nunca acreditara que tivesse realmente um coração. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? Ele tinha que falar com o Mestre sobre aquilo! E _Froid_ pegou um estranho aparelho em seu bolso e ditou uma mensagem em voz baixa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O _Hacker_ recebeu a mensagem com um misto de satisfação e preocupação. O que eles estavam fazendo, afinal? Seqüestrando, ameaçando, usando de violência. Não! Esse não era o perfil deles. Nunca fora essa a idéia. Mas o Mestre parecia ter certeza absoluta do que fazer. E eles sempre seguiram o Mestre. Sempre! Ele sempre os conduzira ao sucesso. Seus objetivos sempre foram alcançados. E, afinal, agora faltava tão pouco...

Mas, por isso mesmo, era cada vez mais penoso cumprir as suas missões. Não só para ele! Para todos! A mensagem de _Froid_ deixava mais do que evidente a sua discordância com o plano do Mestre. Justo _Froid_, que nunca manifestava sentimento algum agora parecia... revoltado?

E o resto da quadrilha? Por onde andariam todos? Era cada vez mais raro o encontro entre eles. E, para falar a verdade, o _Hacker_ sentia falta deles. Muita falta. Afinal, eles eram ligados por um vínculo profundo. Mas atualmente somente o Mestre parecia saber o que cada um fazia. Somente ele conseguia unir todas as informações. E apesar do _Hacker_ ser seu braço direito, somente de vez em quando ele tinha contato com os outros membros da quadrilha. Como agora. Ele recebera a incumbência de receber os informes de _Froid_. E, enquanto assim pensava, o _Hacker_ ouviu um toque conhecido. E ele retirou o aparelho de seu bolso e leu a mensagem:

_Reunião geral hoje. 3:45hs. Não faltem. _

_MdL_

Céus! Reunião geral! Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia? Devia ter algo a ver com o seqüestro. Só podia ser isso! Quem será que ficaria encarregado de vigiar o refém? Tomara que não fosse ele! Ele não conseguiria fazer isso. Ademais, ele já estava em missão! Bem verdade que os resultados de sua missão eram, no mínimo, pífios. Mas, ainda assim, ele estava em missão.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Imagino que não seja nada difícil saber quem é o Froid, certo? Quanto aos palpites para o Hacker e o Mestre... bom, não posso falar nada por enquanto. Só que fiquei imensamente feliz com os comentários. Como eu havia mencionado, esta fic é um projeto antigo e meio abandonado. Por isso eu tinha alguns capítulos já escritos. Não acostumem! Normalmente eu não tenho nada escrito e demoro uma eternidade para escrever!_

_Obrigada às madrinhas da fic Mussha e Makie! E a todas as que comentaram. Obrigada, Nuriko-riki, Allkiedis, Tsuki Torres, Boromira, Lukinha, Athenas de Áries, Sara, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkis, Mussha e Makie._

_Muitos beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/07_


	3. Sempre que você quiser

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 3 – sempre que você quiser...

Finalmente Shaka conseguira terminar os relatórios de Mú. E tivera uma idéia... E se ele escrevesse a Mú e pedisse uma coisa absurda àquela hora junto com seu endereço de msm para tirar dúvidas? Será que Mú faria ou será que fingiria que não lera?

Lá no fundo, Shaka sabia que fazia aquilo não porque precisasse das providências àquela hora! Claro que não. Era perto da meia-noite. Mas quem sabe se assim eles poderiam conversar um pouco? Céus! Ele sentia muita falta de conversar com alguém, contar um pouco de si, se abrir com alguém. E, por algum motivo, àquela hora da noite, Mú parecia ser a única pessoa com a qual ele gostaria de conversar.

Mas claro que Shaka jamais daria o braço a torcer. Claro que não! As coisas não podiam ser diretas. Ele não podia se expor desse jeito! Shaka precisava ter a desculpa de que fizera aquilo devido ao trabalho. Afinal, Shaka era extremamente cauteloso e nunca poderia entregar suas intenções. E, assim, meticulosamente, Shaka escreveu uma mensagem a Mú solicitando um complemento em suas análises. No final, porém, Shaka acrescentou o seu endereço de msm caso Mú tivesse alguma dúvida e quisesse contatá-lo. Tudo num tom eminentemente profissional.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon e Shion entraram em casa às pressas. Eles tinham que resolver aquilo e voltar logo à Gemini. Mas, mal eles entraram, Kanon sentiu-se estranhamente ansioso. Saga! Algo definitivamente não estava bem com Saga. Onde estaria Saga, afinal? Se ele não fora à _boite_ ele só poderia estar em casa ou no trabalho. Kanon ligou, então, para o celular de Saga e ouviu-o tocar em cima da mesa da sala de jantar e foi para lá correndo. Shion seguiu-o, sem nada falar. Kanon estava agindo de forma estranha. Então, ele pegou o celular de Saga e correu escada acima, gritando pelo nome de Saga. Kanon parecia inteiramente esquecido de que ele estava ali e, sem saber o que fazer, Shion subiu os degraus da escada. Mas quando ouviu Kanon berrar, ele começou a correr em direção à voz de Kanon.

O que Shion viu no quarto deixou-o mortificado! Alguém em tudo parecido com Kanon estava algemado à cama, vendado e amordaçado. E parecia ferido. O irmão gêmeo de Kanon. Saga! Pobre Saga! E Shion correu em direção à cama, tentando ajudar Kanon a livrar Saga da mordaça e da venda, pelo menos. E Saga chorava e repetia o nome de Milo, mas Kanon não o deixava continuar. Ah! Eles eram tão absolutamente iguais. Shion nunca os vira juntos. A semelhança dos dois chegava a ser estranha e Shion os olhava, sem saber o que podia fazer para ajudar.

- Kanon! Eles... eles pegaram o Milo!

- O Milo? Onde dói, Saga? Céus! O que te aconteceu? Como eu abro essas algemas? Você está bem, Saga?

- Estou bem, Kan. O Milo... Eles pegaram o Milo... Eu estou bem... – repetia Saga em desespero.

Mas Saga parecia tudo, menos bem. Ele parecia um tanto perdido, tinha um enorme ferimento na têmpora e estava em franco desespero. Shion, então, olhou para os pulsos de Saga que ainda estavam algemados à cama. Feridos. Ele devia ter se debatido bastante.

- O que aconteceu, Saga? Foi um ladrão? Ele te bateu? Vamos para o hospital agora!

- Eu acho, Kanon – arriscou-se Shion em voz baixa – que devíamos soltar o Saga destas algemas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mú olhou para sua tela e não acreditou no que leu! Como assim Shaka comentava àquela hora de seu relatório? Como assim queria modificações? Como assim queria evidências mais conclusivas da impossibilidade de utilização de cavalos de tróia? Será que ele já não apresentara evidências conclusivas o suficiente? E o pior! Queria tudo, se possível, para dali a 2 horas! ELE ERA LOUCO? Era mais de uma hora da manhã. Shaka realmente queria que ele fizesse aquelas análises de madrugada?

Raios! Será que Shaka não dormia? Seria mesmo possível que Shaka só pensasse em trabalho? Que droga! Ele tinha coisas para fazer! Dormir entre elas! Que droga! Mú

já estava cheio daquilo. Shaka tratava-o pior do que o pior dos funcionários. Não adiantava o quanto ele se esforçasse. Não importava o quanto ele trabalhasse. Não importava o acerto de suas conclusões. Shaka SEMPRE achava algum defeito no trabalho dele.

Mú já tentara de tudo! Ele já tentara ser simpático. Já tentara ser amigo. Já tentara ser competente. Já tentara até... para sua vergonha... paquerar Shaka. Mas Shaka simplesmente continuara a tratá-lo daquela maneira distante, metódica e exigente. Era pior do que brigar com ele.

Qual era a de Shaka afinal? Ele o ignorara da forma mais fria possível. Claro que Mú sentira que seu orgulho fora ferido e se afastara o mais possível de Shaka. Sim, ele era calmo, razoável, gentil. Mas ele era orgulhoso, afinal! E Shaka o ignorara. E pensar que Shaka ficara com aquele brucutu do outro departamento. Ikki era seu nome. Shaka simplesmente não combinava com Ikki. Shaka era educado, inteligente e competente. E Ikki parecia um grosso, idiota e descompensado. Mas claro que Mú não tinha intimidade alguma com Shaka e eximiu-se de fazer comentários a respeito. O melhor era não falar nada nestas horas. Shaka, um dia, iria perceber que ele merecia coisa melhor do que aquele tal de Ikki.

E quanto a Mú... bom, fazer o que? Ele iria começar a rodar os testes que Shaka pedira. Afinal, ele precisava daquele emprego. Foi só então que ele viu que Shaka deixara seu endereço de msm. Será que ele devia escrever para Shaka? Bom, por que não? Já que ele trabalharia mesmo de madrugada, por que não forçar Shaka a trabalhar um pouco também? E Mú começou a digitar o endereço de Shaka em sua tela.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga olhou para Shion como se só agora o visse. Mas Saga estava tão tonto que mal o ouviu, realmente. Quem seria aquele? E Shion se apresentou, como se tivesse acompanhado os pensamentos de Saga:

- Oi, eu sou o Shion. Você sabe como eu posso abrir as algemas, Saga?

- Ele... ele disse.. que as chaves ficariam em cima da mesa – _quem seria Shion...?_, pensou Saga, mas sua cabeça latejava tão forte que qualquer pensamento era um tormento.

E, sem falar mais nada, Shion saiu do quarto para pegar as chaves das algemas. Quando ele voltou, Kanon estava abraçado a Saga e parecia desesperado falando ao telefone. E Shion ouviu-o gritar o nome de Milo. Ele estava com pena daqueles dois. Eles pareciam se amar tanto... Mas tudo o que ele pode fazer foi soltar Saga daquelas algemas. E quando o soltou, Shion pegou os pulsos feridos de Saga. Doía só de ver. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E Shion foi ao banheiro e procurou algodão, remédios, faixas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse dar um jeito naquilo. Quando voltou, Saga e Kanon choravam, ainda abraçados. Mas Kanon levantou a cabeça e o chamou, finalmente disposto a explicar o que se passava.

- Shion... é o nosso irmão mais novo... o Saga acha que ele foi seqüestrado... O pessoal da _boite_ confirmou que o viu sair há mais de duas horas, meio bêbado, com um desconhecido, e... e o celular dele não atende...Milo... – mas Kanon começou a chorar novamente e Saga o abraçou mais forte

_Pobres gêmeos_, pensou Shion emocionado. Mas tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era ajudar a cuidar dos ferimentos de Saga. E Shion sentou-se na cama e puxou as mãos de Saga. Ele nem pareceu notar quando Shion passou o algodão com o remédio em seus pulsos.

- Vocês... vocês têm que avisar a polícia – Shion disse lentamente.

- NÃO! – gritou Saga – Nós não vamos. Eles... eles vão fazer contato e...

- Saga? Tem certeza – Kanon levantou a cabeça.

- Tenho, sim, Kanon – acrescentou Saga na voz mais firme que conseguiu.

- Mas, Saga...

- Saga – era Shion de novo – eu acho que o melhor que vocês devem fazer é avisar a polícia. Se vocês quiserem, eu conheço uma pessoa da polícia e posso ligar para ela e...

- NÃO SE METE! – Saga gritou. Algo naquela voz o irritou profundamente.

- O Saga... ele é policial, Shion. Ele sabe o que fazer. Mas muito obrigado! – disse Kanon, surpreso com a reação de Saga.

- Desculpa, Saga! – acrescentou Shion rápido. Não, ele não podia aborrecer alguém naquela situação.

- Não, me desculpa você, Shion. Eu estou um pouco nervoso... Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo. – disse Saga meio sem graça.

Cacete! Ele nunca perdia o controle, mas já era a terceira vez naquela noite que isso acontecia. E Saga tentou se levantar, mas teve uma forte tontura e caiu novamente na cama. Saco!

Shion, sem saber mais o que fazer, saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha, para procurar gelo. Ele iria demorar o quanto desse para deixar os irmãos mais à vontade. Mas Saga levara uma boa pancada na cabeça e devia estar doendo. O gelo iria ajudar, Shion tinha certeza.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Froid_ já conseguira instalar Milo no quarto que fora reservado a ele há algum tempo. Fora difícil, já que _Froid_ recusara-se terminantemente a deixar que os outros que já estavam à espera do Mestre o ajudassem a carregar Milo. Não! Ninguém tocaria em Milo. Só ele!

Milo estava completamente sem reação. Possivelmente ele ficaria assim pelas próximas 14 ou 16 horas. E, quando acordasse, estaria naquele quarto pequeno, abafado, sem janelas, monitorado por câmaras 24 horas por dia. O minúsculo banheiro fora instalado dentro do quarto e também não tinha qualquer ventilação. De móveis, só uma cama.

_Froid_ sabia que devia algemar Milo na cama. Fora isso que o Mestre mandara. Mas ele não tinha coragem. Ele não algemaria Milo. Cacete! Milo não merecia ser tratado assim. E _Froid _permaneceu sentado na cama, agradando os cabelos de Milo com carinho. Ele só sairia de lá quando o Mestre chegasse para a reunião. Ele prometera a Milo que ficaria com ele. E ele não se importava a mínima se o _Hacker_ e o _Top_ pudessem vê-lo. E, afinal, _Froid_ sabia que aqueles seriam os últimos momentos que passaria ao lado de Milo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando Shion voltou novamente ao quarto, Kanon lhe pediu para ficar um pouco com Saga porque ele tinha que ligar para Aioros e avisar que não voltaria mais naquela noite. E nem na próxima! Os olhos de Kanon ainda estavam vermelhos, mas ele parara de chorar, pelo menos. Shion ficou sem graça, pois ele tinha a impressão de que Saga se ressentia de sua presença por lá. Mas o que mais ele podia fazer? E Shion tentou colocar o gelo na têmpora de Saga, mas ele gemeu baixinho e se afastou. _Devia estar doendo_, pensou Shion com dó. Então Shion sentou-se na cama e falou como falaria com uma criança com medo:

- Saga, encosta a cabeça no meu ombro que eu coloco o gelo. Vai melhorar, você vai ver. E depois eu vou enfaixar seus pulsos. - sua voz era suave e envolvente.

E, para sua surpresa, Saga aceitou sem discutir e recostou a cabeça nele. Saga parecia perdido, fraco e com muita dor. Devia mesmo estar doendo. O ferimento era enorme e as bordas já estavam arroxeando. E Shion, gentilmente, colocou o pano com gelo na têmpora de Saga, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que grudaram no machucado. Saga gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos, mas Shion insistiu. Com certeza iria ajudar a dor a passar. Então, ele ouviu a voz de Saga, um pouco constrangida. Ele mesmo parecia ter estranhado ter-se deixado levar tão facilmente por Shion:

- Você... conhece o Kan de onde, Shion?

- Ah, lá da Gemini mesmo! Eu fui lá com um pessoal e vi o Kan. Ele... ele é tão lindo... Quer dizer... igual a você, Saga!

E Shion sorriu para Saga, que sorriu fracamente de volta. Shion estava sendo tão gentil com ele afinal! E perdia tempo cuidando dele. O mínimo que Saga podia fazer era tentar tratá-lo bem. E, para sua surpresa, descobriu que aquilo nem mesmo era difícil.

- É... Todo mundo nos confunde, Shion.

- E o Milo? Ele também se parece com vocês?

- Não! O Milo... ele é loiro, tem olhos azuis. E ele é tão popular que cansa. Ele... ele é mais novo que nós uns 8 anos. – e a voz de Saga se quebrou.

Shion não insistiu. Estava sendo difícil para Saga. E, com tristeza, Shion viu lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos de Saga. _Céus! Eu tenho que fazer algo_!, pensou desnorteado. Shion, então, aproximou-se mais de Saga e passou o braço por seus ombros, puxando-o para si, de forma protetiva. Ah, ele faria o que estivesse em seu alcance para ajudar Saga. Para tirar aquele ar de sofrimento do rosto dele. Para vê-lo feliz. E, sem se conter, Shion agradou os cabelos de Saga com carinho e o apertou mais forte contra si. Era tão bom tê-lo assim, em seus braços. Parecia tão certo! E Shion mergulhou o rosto naqueles cabelos lisos. Tão certo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka ouviu o aviso de seu computador e foi correndo para a frente dele. Alguém o estava chamando no msm! Seria Mú? E o que ele podia falar, afinal? Não dera tempo de armar uma estratégia para aquela conversa! E Shaka não fazia quase nada sem ter uma estratégia. Raios!

(Mú escreve) - Shaka? Tá aí?

(Shaka escreve) – Sim.

(Mú escreve) – Eu vi seu e. mail. Vou tentar rodar uns testes agora, mas não sei se consigo terminar ainda hoje.

(Shaka escreve) – Bom, qualquer coisa pode fazer amanhã no escritório, Mú. Você deve estar cansado, não é?

(Mú escreve) – Não tem problema, Shaka. Eu durmo tarde, mesmo! _(Por que ele pediu para hoje, então?)_

(Shaka escreve) – Então faz o que der, Mú. Obrigado!

(Mú escreve) – De nada!... Qualquer coisa posso te escrever de novo?

(Shaka escreve) – Sempre que você quiser, Mú. _(Droga! Que raio de resposta foi essa que eu dei???)_

(Mú escreve) - Valeu, Shaka! Boa noite, então.

(Shaka escreve) - Boa noite, Mú!

Shaka só faltou bater com a cabeça na tela do computador. Mas que droga! Sua conversa fora ruim do começo ao fim. Ele parecera um chefe histérico, exigente e sem noção. E o pior fora aquela frase... _sempre que você quiser, Mú_! Dava para ser mais oferecido? Só faltava ter dito para ele passar na sua casa para rolar um sexo animal! Ele realmente era uma nulidade nesse lance de seduzir! Por isso ele sempre estava sozinho. Mas afinal o que ele estava fazendo? Mú era seu subordinado. Aliás um subordinado com o qual Shaka nem estava confortável em continuar trabalhando. E agora se oferecia desse jeito? Com que cara ele iria olhar para Mú no dia seguinte? Era realmente melhor transferir Mú de departamento. Amanhã mesmo ele falaria com Saga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No meio de tudo aquilo, o abraço e o carinho de Shion surpreenderam Saga. Shion estava sendo tão gentil. E seu jeito era tão envolvente. E, de alguma forma, o fato de Shion estar com ele fazia-o sentir-se um pouco melhor. Claro que Shion devia estar com pena dele! E era realmente digno de pena que ele, um policial de carreira, tivesse passado horas algemado e amordaçado numa cama. E que seu irmão caçula tivesse sido seqüestrado por culpa dele. E a pancada em sua têmpora devia ter deixado uma marca enorme. Sim, Shion devia estar com pena de si. E claramente fazia aquilo para agradar Kanon. Eles pareciam estar juntos, afinal. Mas, de certa forma, era tão bom ser abraçado e amparado por alguém. Tão bom! Sua cabeça doía tanto que sua vontade era parar de pensar e se entregar àquela sensação e ao alívio de saber que alguém cuidava dele, para variar. E Saga deixou-se envolver pelo calor, pelo cheiro de Shion. E Saga não fez nada para se livrar do abraço de Shion. Era tão bom ficar daquele jeito.

Mas algo... algo não se encaixava. Algo... parecia exigir sua atenção. Havia algo que ...lhe escapava. Algo muito importante... E finalmente o estalo veio!

_Esse perfume_! _E... esse jeito... carinhoso!, _pensou Saga surpreso. _Ah, o sotaque!_ Esse fora o tiro de misericórdia! O sotaque estava quase imperceptível agora, mas era o mesmo sotaque exótico, Saga tinha certeza. ERA ELE!! Abraçado a si, agradando seus cabelos, consolando-o. ERA ELE! Céus! Saga não conseguiu se controlar e estremeceu violentamente. Então, ele levantou a cabeça e se afastou, virando o rosto para Shion.

Shion, com tristeza, sentiu Saga tremer. Quando ele se virou para olhar para o rosto de Saga ele sabia o que veria. Horror, raiva, desconfiança. Mas o que mais ele esperava? _Bom, até que durou tempo demais_, pensou Shion, triste. E ele disse:

- Ele vai ficar bem, Saga! Eu te juro que você pode confiar em mim. Nada de mal vai acontecer com o Milo. Eu juro!

Saga, apavorado, levantou-se de um salto, livrando-se de Shion. E sua cabeça doeu a ponto de parecer que ia rachar. Saga sentiu a vista turva. Tudo girou rapidamente. Não! Ele não podia desmaiar...Mas Saga escorregava rapidamente para o vazio... E não havia nada nem ninguém em que se segurar...

O Mestre, assustado, levantou-se rápido e amparou Saga, impedindo que ele caísse no chão. Com cuidado, o Mestre fez Saga se deitar na cama e quase se debruçou sobre ele, tamanha a sua preocupação. Ele agradava o rosto de Saga e chamava-o baixinho, mas Saga estava com os olhos fechados e praticamente da cor do lençol. _O que eu fiz?_, pensou Shion em desespero. Mas passados poucos minutos Saga ele finalmente abrira os olhos e o olhava como se só agora o visse.

- Você... – tentou dizer Saga, mas ele gemeu novamente e tentou se mexer para sair de perto de Shion.

- Fica quieto, Saga! Você não pode se levantar ainda – disse o Mestre entre preocupado e arrependido.

Oh, céus! Ele devia ter batido forte demais na cabeça de Saga. Era isso. A culpa era dele. Saga não estava nada bem. Ele estava perdido, atordoado e com muita dor. Mas ele não parecera tão mal assim quando ele o deixara horas antes. O que será que acontecera? Raios! Ele não devia ter batido tão forte. Saga precisava ir a um hospital com urgência. Mas o Mestre sabia que Saga iria se recusar terminantemente. O que ele podia fazer? E Saga ainda tentava falar. E se levantar! Sair de perto dele. Pelos deuses! Como Saga era teimoso!

- O Kan... você...

- Eu não vou fazer nada de mal para o Kanon, Saga, a menos que você me desobedeça. Agora pára de falar e descansa, Saga.

- O Kan... ele sabe?

- Claro que não, Saga! Não seja ingênuo. Mas, para o bem do Kanon, não conta nada para ele. Agora segura o gelo na sua cabeça e me dá tua mão, Saga. Eu ainda preciso enfaixar seus pulsos... E fica quieto, Saga... – a voz do Mestre estava... estranha.

- NÃO! – _fora um grito ou um gemido? Que saco!, _pensou Saga.

Mas o Mestre tomou os pulsos de Saga, um de cada vez, e começou a enfaixá-los em silêncio. Saga não conseguira falar nada. Seus pensamentos se atropelavam na sua cabeça. _Quem seria o Mestre? Há quanto tempo ele estava preparando aquilo? Será que ele faria mal a Kanon? E Milo? Onde ele estaria? Será que Milo estava bem? Será que ele estava vivo? Raios! O Mestre e Kanon pareciam estar saindo, namorando..._Todos esses pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Saga em segundos._ E se eu pulasse em cima do Mestre e o imobilizasse? O Kanon vai me ajudar, sem dúvida_. Será que assim eles iriam conseguir trazer Milo de volta para eles?

- Ah, Saga! – disse o Mestre, como se acompanhasse seus pensamentos – Não pensa em me atacar. Em primeiro lugar porque você não está bem e eu não quero te machucar mais. E, em segundo lugar, porque se eu não sair daqui em 15 minutos, meus amigos vão matar o Milo com um tiro na cabeça... – _sempre era bom avisar a forma_, pensou o Mestre com amargura. _Era mais fácil convencer assim_...

Saga olhou-o vencido. Ele não estava em condições de falar nada. O Mestre acabara de enfaixar seus pulsos e se levantara da cama. Saga sentiu-se estranhamente sozinho e perdido. E, naquele momento, Kanon voltou:

- Tudo certo na _boite_, Saga! Eu vou ficar aqui com você esperando alguém ligar. O... o Aioros... ele queria vir para cá... saber de você – acrescentou Kanon baixinho.

- ... – Saga não sabia o que falar. Era óbvio que ele não queria Aioros por perto. Nunca mais! Mas ele não queria discutir aquilo na frente do Mestre. Não!

- Eu... pedi para ele não vir, Saga. Pelo menos por hoje! – acrescentou Kanon para acalmar Saga.

Saga parecia tão nervoso, afinal! Estranho! Pela primeira vez Kanon sentia que Saga precisava dele e não o contrário. O que ele devia fazer? Era Saga quem sempre sabia o que fazer!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mú saiu do msm sem saber direito o propósito daquela breve conversa. Oras, se Shaka não queria os testes para aquela noite, por que lhe mandara o e. mail? E o que fora aquele "sempre que você quiser"? Um convite para que Mú o chamasse para bater papo sempre que ele quisesse? Seria isso? Por que Shaka não podia ser mais direto? Tipo... _vamos bater papo, quero te conhecer melhor_... Tão mais fácil! Não que Mú realmente conseguisse ser assim. Pelo menos não com Shaka. Mas ele, sem dúvida, não era tão complicado quanto Shaka. Isso era fora de questão. Ele, é claro, tinha seus defeitos, mas pelo menos ele sabia o que queria. Como agora! Ele queria dormir. Mas simplesmente não dava. Aquela seria uma longa noite. Uma longa noite que mal começara. E Mú preparou-se para iniciar os testes.

Mas, no fundo, Mú estava feliz. Muito feliz! _Sempre que_ _você quiser_ era melhor do que nada, afinal! É, talvez não fosse uma noite tão longa assim, afinal!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioros! Aioros queria vir ficar com Saga! O Mestre não gostara nada daquilo. Aliás, ouvir aquilo o irritara bastante. Oras, ele dera um jeito de Kanon voltar mais cedo para casa só para Saga não ficar preso por muito tempo. Ele tentara, da melhor forma possível, cuidar dos ferimentos de Saga. Ele até decidira seqüestrar Milo e não Kanon só para não afastar Saga do irmão gêmeo. Afinal, irmãos gêmeos eram extremamente ligados, pelo que o Mestre ouvira falar. Teria sido consideravelmente mais fácil pegar Kanon. Ele e Kanon estavam meio que juntos, afinal. Mas ele não o fizera. Por Saga! E agora o tal do Aioros queria vir cuidar de Saga? NÃO! Não aquele inútil, presunçoso, arrogante e idiota! Aioros não tinha nada o que fazer perto de Saga!

Mas aqueles pensamentos desnortearam Shion. Afinal, ele era a causa do sofrimento de Saga. Ele batera em Saga. Ele o algemara. Ele seqüestrara o irmão de Saga. Ele estava prestes a iniciar sua chantagem. E agora ele queria cuidar de Saga? O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal? Ah! Ele precisava se afastar de lá para pensar melhor em tudo aquilo. Ele não conseguia pensar direto com Saga por perto. E o Mestre se aproximou de Kanon abraçando-o com carinho e disse:

- Então... então eu me vou, Kan. A menos que você precise de mim...

- Obrigado, Shion. Acho que é melhor mesmo você ir. A gente está meio baixo astral por aqui. E desculpa... deu tudo errado hoje à noite.

- Não fala assim, Kan. Eu... posso voltar amanhã? Para saber se está tudo bem, se vocês receberam alguma notícia...?

- Claro, Shion! Obrigado pela ajuda! – disse Kanon agradecido.

- Tudo bem se eu voltar, Saga? – o Mestre olhou diretamente para Saga, que desviou os olhos.

- Claro! Como você quiser. – disse Saga a contragosto.

- Ótimo! Me liga qualquer coisa, Kan. E Saga... não vai ao trabalho amanhã. Você não está bem! Alias, Kanon, é melhor você levá-lo a um hospital. Ele quase desmaiou quando você saiu...

Saga olhou para o Mestre com raiva. Pelo jeito ele recebera suas primeiras instruções. Não ir trabalhar. Ir a um hospital. Raios! Ele odiava aquilo! Se ele pudesse matar aquele sujeito ele o faria, sem dúvida. Mas Saga tinha que considerar que Milo estava em poder do Mestre e de sua quadrilha. Saga tinha que obedecê-lo. Pelo menos por enquanto...

- Saga, eu vou só descer com o Shion e já volto. E quando eu voltar eu te levo para o hospital O Shion tem toda razão! Você levou uma pancada feia na cabeça - disse Kanon virando-se em direção à porta.

Saga queria impedir Kanon de sair do quarto com aquele bandido, mas um breve olhar do Mestre o dissuadiu. Céus! O que ele podia fazer? Ele estava completamente à mercê do Mestre. E ele não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento. Sua cabeça... Sua cabeça latejava... Maldito fosse o Mestre!... Que nada de mal acontecesse ao Milo e ao Kanon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Bom, parabéns para quem acertou quem era o Mestre! E insistiu no palpite! Este é o último capítulo que eu já tinha escrito. Logo, é possível que a atualização demore um pouco. Peço desculpas por isso! _

_Como sempre agradeço às madrinhas da fic Mussha e Makie! E a todas as que comentaram. Obrigada, Nuriko-riki, Tsuki Torres, Sirrah, Boromira, Athenas de Áries, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkys, Mussha, Makie e Virgo Nyah. Agradeço também à Allkiedis que comentou por e. mail._

_Muitos beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/07_

21


	4. Frio

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 4 – Frio

O _Hacker_ e o _Top_ olhavam para a cena sem acreditar. O que dera em _Froid_? Ele estava deitado ao lado do refém, acariciando seus cabelos e abraçando-o como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E não o algemara conforme as expressas instruções do Mestre! Aquele não era _Froid_! Pelos deuses! O que acontecera? E o que faria o Mestre se visse aquilo? E todos já haviam chegado. Como eles fariam para esconder aquilo de todos? E seus piores receios materializaram-se. A voz do Mestre se fez ouvir, logo atrás deles. Ele vira a cena na tela do computador.

- O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

O _Top_, como sempre, assumiu as explicações:

- Mestre! Há quanto tempo! O _Froid_ está preocupadíssimo com o refém. Ele acha que ele teve uma reação alérgica à droga, ou algo parecido. E seria péssimo para o plano se o refém morresse, não é, Mestre? Então o _Froid_ resolveu ficar com o refém até a reunião começar, para se assegurar que ele está bem e tudo mais...

O Mestre o olhava zangado. Claro que ele sabia que o _Top_ estava falando a primeira coisa que lhe viera à cabeça. Ele sempre fazia isso, afinal! E ele sabia também que um faria o que fosse possível para ajudar o outro. Era parte da ligação deles. Mas aquilo era um absurdo! O Mestre olhou exatamente na tela onde se refletia a imagem de _Froid_ ao lado de um belo rapaz adormecido. _Froid_ o cobrira cuidadosamente, já que estava frio, e estava de mãos dadas com o rapaz. Céus! _Froid_ agia como ... como se se importasse com Milo! Também, por que todos da família de Saga tinham que ser tão... lindos? O Mestre colocou a mão na testa, pensando no que podia fazer e entrou no quarto do refém para falar com _Froid:_

- Kamus! Qual o problema?

Kamus o olhou surpreso. O Mestre o chamara pelo nome! Isso era absolutamente incomum! Há muito tempo ninguém o chamava pelo seu nome. Claro que o Mestre devia estar aborrecido com seu comportamento. Claro! Kamus sabia que teria que se explicar. Mas ele realmente não sabia o que falar. Ele só sabia que nada mais importava além do bem estar de Milo. E Kamus apertou a mão de Milo que ainda tinha entre as mãos:

- _Je ne pense pas que__1_... – e ele chacoalhou a cabeça ao notar que falara em francês – eu não acho certo seqüestrarmos o Milo, Mestre! Ele não merece isso.

- Eu sei, Kamus, mas é importante para o plano! Nós precisamos que o Saga pare a investigação. Você mesmo foi intimado para depor

- _Je sais__2_

- Eu prometo a você que nós vamos tratá-lo bem. Eu também prometi isso ao irmão dele, Kamus.

- E quem vai ficar encarregado de vigiar o Milo, Mestre?

- O _Maschera_ e o Juiz.

Kamus estremeceu visivelmente. E o Mestre o entendia perfeitamente. Se havia algo que _Maschera_ não sabia fazer era, justamente, tratar bem alguém. Mas não havia outra pessoa. Já o Juiz... o que se podia dizer sobre ele? Todos desconfiavam dele. Ele lhes fora imposto, essa era a verdade. O Juiz claramente não pertencia ao grupo deles.

- Por que não o _Top_, Mestre?

- Ele vai entrar em uma nova missão amanhã, Kamus. Nós vamos falar sobre isso agora mesmo.

- E o Técnico?

- Ele também está em missão, Kamus. Mas você pode passar aqui todos os dias. O que você acha disso? E não precisa algemá-lo, Kamus. O Milo está dormindo, mesmo.

- _D´accord__3_

- Então vamos para a reunião, Kamus.

Kamus seguiu-o sem discutir mais. O Mestre notara a relutância com que Kamus deixara o quarto. Ele notara como Kamus olhara para Milo adormecido na cama. Pelos deuses! _Froid_ se apaixonara! Quem diria? Mas a verdade era que mesmo o Mestre estava lutando com aqueles sentimentos contraditórios. Por que todo mundo daquela família tinha que ser tão atraente? E o Mestre chutou a imagem de Saga para os fundos de sua cabeça. Ele tinha que se concentrar na reunião.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

- O SAGA FOI ASSALTADO? ELE ESTÁ BEM?

O departamento inteiro parou ao ouvir o grito de Shaka. Alguns se assustaram com o grito. Outros ficaram assustados ao saber que Shaka podia gritar. Impressionante que Shaka pudesse gritar. Ele sempre falava de forma tão calma, pausada e tranqüila, que aquele berro realmente tivera o dom de surpreender a todos. E logo após a pausa que se seguiu ao berro, vozes abafadas se fizeram ouvir. Saga fora assaltado? Ele estava ferido? Aliás, eram 9:43 e Saga nunca se chegara depois das 8:59. Relmente aquela 3ª feira prometia ser diferente. Shaka gritando. Saga se atrasando. Algo ia de mal a pior.

Mú foi o primeiro que teve coragem de bater à sala de Shaka. Aquele "sempre que você quiser" ainda ressoava em sua cabeça. Afinal, fora há menos do que 8 horas atrás. Sim, Mú sentia que podia bater à porta de Shaka para saber se tudo estava bem... Mas o que viu lhe garantiu que as coisas não iam tão bem assim. Shaka encontrava-se com a cabeça abaixada na mesa, sem reação. Mú temeu pelo pior. Seria um ataque apopléxico? Seria uma crise de ansiedade? Seria... seria possível que Shaka gostasse de Saga? Afinal, os dois sempre eram vistos juntos. Eles se entendiam perfeitamente. E agora Shaka estava naquele estado logo após de gritar pelo nome de Saga. Oh, céus! Será que Shaka gostava de Saga? Mas claro que o orgulho de Mú não lhe permitiria admitir isso em voz alta. E ele indagou:

- Shaka? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shaka levantou a cabeça e fixou os olhos azuis em Mú. Mú foi pego pelo impacto daqueles olhos. Era tão raro que Shaka olhasse diretamente para ele daquela forma. E aqueles olhos sempre o pegavam de surpresa. Ele sentia que seus sentidos falhavam sob o impacto dos olhos de Shaka. Tão lindos! Tão impressionantemente azuis!

- Mú... eu... bom... o Saga! Ele foi assaltado e apanhou. Ele ainda está no hospital.. Ele passou a noite lá. Parece que ele não vem hoje...

Shaka estava tão anormalmente perdido que Mú estranhou. Céus! Ele devia gostar MESMO de Saga. Claro que isso era melhor do que saber que Shaka gostava de Ikki. Claro que era! Pelo menos Saga era uma pessoa que Mú podia respeitar. Sim, era compreensível que Shaka gostasse de Saga, afinal. Não que Mú gostasse disso, é claro! Se ele realmente fosse pensar em admitir a verdade, ele admitiria que Shaka não podia gostar de absolutamente ninguém. Quer dizer... ele poderia gostar de UMA pessoa... mas já que ele não gostava, então que ele não gostasse de ninguém! E Mú ficou olhando para Shaka sem saber o que dizer.

Mas, enquanto isso, Shura, Aioria e Aldebaran resolveram que era seguro entrar na sala de Shaka para saber o que ocorrera. E antes que Mú pudesse responder algo a Shaka, os dois irromperam na sala e falavam quase que ao mesmo tempo:

- O que aconteceu com o Saga, Shaka?

- _Buenas_! Eu achei mesmo estranho que ele estivesse atrasado hoje!

- Claro que é estranho, Shura. O Saga NUNCA se atrasou na vida dele.

- Pois foi isso que eu falei, Aldebaran!

- Mas você devia ser mais direto, Shura. – Aioria reclamou.

- E o que adianta eu ser mais direto se você nunca entende nada, Aioria?

- O Shura tem razão, Aioria, tu nunca entende nada mesmo! – completou Aldebaran.

Shaka olhou para Mú como se pedisse socorro e Mú, gentilmente, colocou os três para fora da sala. Ele ainda estava preocupado com Shaka. Ele parecia abalado.

- Você está bem, Shaka? Quer que eu te pegue um copo de água, ou alguma coisa?

- Eu... não, não precisa , Mú.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você Shaka?

- Você... você poderia vir ao hospital comigo, Mú?

Logo depois que disse isso, Shaka se arrependeu. Por que ele falara isso? O que ele tinha, afinal? Sim, era estranho pensar que Saga fora atacado. Era estranho também pensar que ele apanhara e não se defendera. Era estranho demais, aliás. Devia ter algo a ver com algum dos casos que estavam sob investigação. Aliás, com o caso das mulheres hackeadas, era mais do que certo. Esse era o caso de maior relevância que eles investigavam no momento.

Mas por que ele ficara alterado assim? O que ele tinha, afinal? E ele pedira pela companhia de Mú! Para que Mú fosse com ele ao hospital! E Shaka fizera o convite sem nem mesmo pensar. Ele não era assim. Ele nunca agia por impulso. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Mas Mú finalmente parecera captar o que ele falara:

- Claro que vou, Shaka! Quer ir agora? - Shaka o olhou de forma estranha.

- Obrigado, Mú... Eu só tenho que acertar umas coisas...

- Shaka? Não é melhor desmarcar os depoimentos que haviam sido marcados pelo Saga? – lembrou Mú.

- Claro! Você tem toda razão, Mú. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo. E depois nós saímos. E, por favor, avisa a equipe sobre o que aconteceu.

- Claro!

- E pede para o Aioria me mandar a lista dos depoimentos. Melhor desmarcar os de hoje e os de amanhã...

- Vou pedir, Shaka. Pode deixar.

Mú saiu feliz da sala de Shaka. Ele ia sair com Shaka! Quer dizer.. eles iam ao hospital visitar Saga que fora ferido, mas era um começo. Talvez... talvez ainda desse tempo! E Mú voltou a sua mesa. Todos já o esperavam para saber o que acontecera a Saga.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mú olhava Shaka conversar com o irmão gêmeo de Saga. Céus! Eles eram absolutamente iguais. Impressionante, realmente. Saga tivera uma leve concussão e dormia. Shaka e Mú não puderam vê-lo. Já Kanon estava muito nervoso. Não ficara claro por onde andava o outro irmão de Saga. E Kanon contava a Shaka que ele chegara em casa com um amigo e encontrara Saga algemado na cama. Ele havia levado uma boa pancada na cabeça e estava confuso. Shaka tentava saber mais, mas Kanon não parecia saber de mais nada além disso. Ele trouxera Saga ao hospital e estavam lá desde então.

- E o Milo, Kanon? – perguntou Shaka.

- Eu... ainda não falei com ele, Shaka. O Milo fica desesperado com qualquer coisa. Eu preferi esperar um pouco mais...

- O Saga falou quem foi que o agrediu?

- Ele... estava confuso, Shaka. Ele não disse nada.

- E algo foi roubado, Kanon? – a voz de Shaka continuava calma, mas Mú sentia que ele estava se impacientando com Kanon e sua falta de informações.

- Eu confesso que nem chequei, Shaka. Eu trouxe o Saga logo para o hospital.

E naquele momento chegou Aioros. Sócio de Kanon, ex-namorado de Saga. E ele começou a fazer as mesmas perguntas a Kanon que respondia com pequenas variações. Sim, havia algo de estranho! Mas era melhor esperar por Saga. Quando ele acordasse, ele contaria tudo a Shaka. Eles nunca tiveram segredos. Se Saga fora atacado por algum dos criminosos sob investigação ele saberia, sem dúvida. Shaka pediu para ser avisado quando Saga acordasse e arrastou Mú dali. Shaka também não suportava Aioros.

- Você achou o que, Mú?

- Nossa! O Kanon é igualzinho ao Saga! – _tão avoado, realmente_, pensou Shaka divertido.

- É verdade! Mas você achou algo estranho?

- Bom, já que você falou... nada a ver o Saga e o tal do Aioros. Eu sei que ele é irmão do Aioria, mas ainda assim... – _e Mú nunca parecia notar nada que não fosse técnico realmente, _pensou Shaka mais divertido ainda.

- Não... do caso...

- Que caso?

- Do assalto à casa do Saga, oras!

- Bom, acho melhor mandar para o departamento certo, não é Shaka?

Raios! Mú definitivamente não era do corpo investigativo. Se um elefante passasse ao lado dele, ele possivelmente não notaria, divertiu-se Shaka. E pensar que ele chegara a desconfiar de Mú. Não! Claro que não havia motivos para desconfiar de Mú. Mú devia continuar a trabalhar no departamento, afinal. E feliz com sua conclusão, Shaka levou Mú para um café lá por perto para tomar algo quente. E Mú sorriu feliz. Finalmente ele e Shaka começavam a se entender. Pena que demorara tanto!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No final da tarde Shion tocou a campainha da casa de Saga. Desnecessário dizer que quando Aioros abriu a porta, seu sangue correu mais forte em suas veias. Saco! O que aquele idiota estava fazendo lá? Mas, nem por um momento, o sorriso deixou seus lábios. Nem mesmo quando foi conduzido à sala e viu Saga sentado, lindo, com um suéter chumbo, uma grande atadura ao redor da cabeça e com Aioros sentado próximo a si. Próximo demais, aliás!

- Ah, você é o tal do novo namorado do Kanon, não é? – começou Aioros de forma antipática – O Kanon deu uma saída para resolver uma coisa sobre as compras da _boite_ e me pediu para ficar com o Saga.

Maldito Aioros! Se queria ajudar, por que não resolveu ele o problema e deixou o Kanon com o irmão gêmeo? Um mala sem alça, realmente. O desconforto de Saga seria evidente para um cego, mas claro que o arrogante Aioros não notaria se um assassino estivesse diante de si. E, de alguma forma, ele sempre tentava tocar Saga. Fosse pegando um copo, ou mudando o canal da TV. Aioros sempre dava um jeito de tocar Saga. Ah, aquilo não ficaria assim... Ele daria um jeito naquele idiota! E Shion se afastou um pouco sob o pretexto de atender ao celular. Depois de quase 30 minutos de irritante conversa, em que Aioros fazia de tudo para que Shion se sentisse sobrando, o celular de Aioros finalmente tocou. Ao ouvir a voz de Aioros se alterar e vê-lo afastar-se para falar no celular, o sorriso de Shion se alargou. _O Hacker NUNCA falhava_, pensou Shion feliz. Saga, no entanto, olhou-o com desconfiança, sendo totalmente ignorado por Shion. Em dois minutos Aioros voltou atrapalhado.

- Saga, me desculpa, mas eu preciso ir ao banco. Agora! Parece que tentaram hackear minha conta, mas o sistema do banco segurou e... eu tenho que ir à agência agora, trocar as senhas e... essas coisas que eu não entendo. Mas eu sei que você entende! Eu... queria tanto ficar com você, Saga! Posso voltar amanhã?

- Não, Aioros! Amanhã eu volto a trabalhar. A gente se vê!

- Então eu volto mais tarde, depois do banco...

- Você prometeu ao Kanon que ficaria à noite na _boite_, lembra? – disse Saga um pouco impaciente.

- É... é... eu te ligo mais tarde, então, Saga.

E Aioros se levantou, puxando Saga para que este o acompanhasse à porta. Mas que falta de ... noção! Saga não devia ficar andando por aí levando visitas mal vindas à porta, oras! Ele passara a noite no hospital. Ele estava se recuperando da pancada na cabeça. Mas pelo menos Aioros finalmente iria embora. E Shion sorria divertido. Tudo funcionara perfeitamente bem. Quando Saga voltou, ele o olhava com raiva.

- Foi você, não foi, Mestre?

- Ah, Saga! Eu queria conversar com você a sós, saber como você está, como foi no hospital...

- Ótimo! Eu estou ótimo! Passei a noite no hospital, tive uma concussão leve, vou ficar dois dias em casa... – disse Saga impaciente. – Como... como está o Milo?

- Mas... eu ouvi você falar para o Aioros que amanhã você voltaria a trabalhar, Saga! – seu tom de voz continuava suave e divertido. E Saga respirou fundo.

- Eu... eu não queria que ele voltasse. Só isso. Mas se você quiser, eu volto a trabalhar amanhã, Mestre. Eu faço o que você mandar – o tom de voz de Saga era falsamente submisso, notou o Mestre.

- Eu prefiro que você descanse, Saga – disse Shion mudando de lugar para se sentar mais perto de Saga.

- Obrigado! – disse Saga se afastando – E ... o Milo? Ele.. está bem? – _preocupação!_

- Ele está muito bem, Saga.

- Eu... eu... posso falar com ele, Mestre? – pediu Saga humildemente. _Ah! Humildade combina tão pouco com você, Saga_, pensou Shion entristecido.

- Em breve, Saga. Se você me obedecer...

- Eu... te obedeço, Mestre. Eu faço tudo o que você quiser. Pode me dar suas instruções. Eu cumpro todas. Eu prometo! Eu só quero que o Milo fique bem.

Saga olhou-o derrotado. Não! Não havia mais falsidade em sua voz. Saga estava preocupado. Ele parecia derrotado e submisso. Não! O Mestre não gostava de vê-lo assim. Ele queria que Saga ficasse bem. Que ele fosse orgulhoso, arrogante, confiante, desafiador! Esse era Saga. Saga não era submisso assim. Mas, de certa forma, era tão bom ter poder sobre Saga... E assim ele podia fazê-lo responder a algumas perguntas...

- Antes, Saga... Me conta... Por que você não quer o Aioros por perto? – Saga o olhou surpreso e baixou os olhos logo depois.

- Eu... ele... não aceita que tudo acabou. Só isso! – _hesitante!_

- Você não gosta dele, então? – disse Shion insinuante.

- Não! Claro que não! Eu... eu tenho que responder... isso? – Saga parecia envergonhado.

- Tem, sim, Saga! Você tem que me obedecer, lembra? Você gosta de alguém? – _Céus! Como Saga estava lindo assim envergonhado! E ele parecia tão frágil com aquela faixa na cabeça_, admirou-se Shion.

- Não! De ninguém... – Saga parecia tão sozinho.

- E você acha que pode aprender a gostar de mim, Saga? – sua voz soou rouca de desejo.

E Shion aproximou-se novamente de Saga. E dessa vez Saga não se afastou. Saga olhava-o surpreso, como que hipnotizado, mas não se afastou. Então Shion puxou-o para si e o beijou. Saga reagiu muito pouco. _Ele me quer_!, pensou Shion entre feliz e surpreso. E logo todos os pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça. Ele só conseguia pensar em Saga. Seu corpo, seu perfume, sua boca. Saga era tão macio, quente, lindo... Ah, a boca de Saga abrira-se para ele e Shion a invadiu. Saga era seu, finalmente. Ele o queria há tanto tempo, já. E pensar que ele achara que ter Kanon poderia substituir a fascinação que sentia por Saga. Que grande erro! Saga e Kanon eram tão diferentes! E Shion queria Saga! Isso era mais do que certo! E Shion chocou-se ao notar como ele estava sem controle da situação. Seu coração batia descompassado. Sua respiração estava entrecortada. O sangue corria forte em suas veias. Ele tinha Saga em seus braços. E Shion o apertou mais forte e começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo de Saga. Finalmente ele tinha Saga! Finalmente! E Saga parecia estar gostando! Saga suspirava e deixava-o aprofundar o beijo. Ele deixava que Shion o tocasse e estava tão entregue... Ah, Saga também o queria, afinal. E Shion empurrou Saga de costas no sofá e deitou-se por cima dele, estendendo aquele contato. Fora tão fácil! Fácil! Fácil... demais! E Shion levantou-se de um pulo e colocou o revólver na cabeça de Saga, que nem pareceu se surpreender:

- Muito bem, Saga! Você quase me enganou! Agora me entrega os transmissores, gravadores e o que mais você possa ter espalhado pela sala.

- Certo! - _Ah, arrogância voltara. E o ar orgulhoso. Esse, sim, era Saga!_, pensou Shion com raiva.

Enquanto Saga retirava toda a parafernália que espalhara pela sala, e a entregava a Shion, este lhe apontava o revólver. Sua respiração já voltara ao normal, mas a raiva ainda não passara. Saga iria pagar por aquilo! Por desobedecê-lo! Por brincar com ele!

- Me conta, Saga! Quando você resolveu fazer isso?

- Acho que ontem à noite, quando você me disse que voltaria hoje... – _Ah, Saga, você ainda tem a cara de pau de me gozar..._

- E esse joguinho de sedução fazia parte de seus planos, Saga? – disse Shion friamente.

- Sem dúvida! Tudo o que fosse necessário para te incriminar, Mestre! – disse Saga com desprezo enquanto retirava um transmissor da mesa.

Shion aproximou-se, puxou Saga pelo braço violentamente e encostou-o de costas na parede. Saga nem mesmo resistiu ou pareceu se incomodar. _Ah, eu vou tirar esse ar de desafio da sua cara!_, pensou Shion com raiva, aproximando a arma do rosto de Saga de forma ameaçadora. Saga não pareceu se incomodar com a ameaça implícita. Ele continuava a olhá-lo com desprezo, sem se abalar.

- E... você se entrega assim para todo bandido que te ameaça, Saga?

- Na verdade você foi o primeiro que caiu por mim dessa maneira, Mestre... Normalmente eu não faço sucesso entre os criminosos...

O tom de voz foi o que mais o irritou! Shion viu tudo vermelho à sua frente e prensou Saga fortemente na parede, apertando o revólver contra ele. Saga ia pagar por aquilo! Mas o ar de desprezo e desafio de Saga não deixou o seu rosto. Só sua respiração se acelerara um pouco. Shion podia senti-la. Quente! Como sua raiva por Saga! E Shion afastou o revólver, pronto para bater com a coronha na cabeça de Saga novamente. Dessa vez Saga fechou os olhos. Ele podia antecipar a dor que viria, afinal. Mas Shion parou a milímetros do rosto de Saga. Não de novo! Ele não podia fazer isso novamente a Saga. Ele criticava Aioros por fazer Saga se levantar e estava prestes a dar-lhe outra coronhada. Então, Shion se afastou e desferiu um forte soco no estômago de Saga, que caiu ao chão de joelhos, desesperado em busca de ar. Mas Shion não estava pronto para sentir pena! Não! Na verdade ele teve que se segurar muito para não chutar Saga. E Shion puxou Saga pelo braço antes que ele recuperasse o fôlego, e o arrastou escada acima:

- Agora você vai para o chuveiro, Saga. E não tenta me desobedecer.

- Eu jamais pensaria nisso, Mestre! – disse Saga, com a respiração cortada. _Ainda arrogante, _considerou Shion com raiva.

Céus! Ele estava há segundos de espancar Saga novamente. E pensar que o remorso mal o deixara dormir na noite passada. Maldito fosse Saga! E Shion o empurrou brutalmente em direção ao banheiro e entrou atrás dele. Saga o olhava com ódio.

- Entra no chuveiro de roupa, Saga.

Saga nem discutiu. Ele sabia que Shion queria inutilizar possíveis transmissores que ele tivesse colocado em seu corpo. Na verdade, Saga pensara que levaria muito mais do que um soco se fosse apanhado. E Saga estava girando a torneira de água quente quando ouviu a voz de Shion. _Só a fria, Saga!_ Só a fria? Estava um gelo lá fora! Que saco! Mas Shion estava armado e Saga obedeceu! Um soco e um banho gelado. Até que era pouco, afinal! Por segundos ele chegara a pensar que iria morrer. E, tremendo no chuveiro, Saga considerou que o Mestre podia descontar aquilo em Milo! Idiota! Ele devia ter sido mais arredio! Ele não devia ter se entregue tão facilmente ao Mestre. O Mestre não era estúpido e desconfiara do seu jogo. Idiota! E agora Saga precisava convencer o Mestre a não descontar seus atos em Milo! E Saga pediu a ajuda dos deuses enquanto tiritava de frio no chuveiro. _Quanto tempo, ainda?_, pensou. E finalmente ouviu a voz de Shion mandando-o desligar a água e tirar a roupa. Maldito fosse o Mestre! Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele mal conseguia se livrar da roupa molhada. O Mestre observava sua dificuldade com um olhar divertido, apreciando descaradamente cada parte de seu corpo que era revelada. Quando ele acabou de se despir, ficando somente de sunga, o Mestre ordenou que ele o acompanhasse ao quarto, sem deixar que Saga se secasse. Para piorar, o Mestre abrira a janela deixando o ar frio entrar no quarto. Raios! Quase nu, molhado e com frio. Ele iria matar esse sem vergonha! Era só uma questão de tempo. E, surpreso, Saga ouviu a voz suave do Mestre atrás de si:

- Eu devia te espancar pelo que você fez, Saga!

- ... – _Eu não vou cair na provocação dele! É isso que ele quer!_, repetia-se Saga tremendo de frio. E Saga teve a certeza de ouvir uma risada irritante atrás de si.

- Você não devia ter-se aproveitado da minha atração por você, Saga!

- ... – o Mestre agora o rodeava, olhando-o com desejo. Saga tremeu novamente, sem responder.

- Eu devia mesmo te bater, Saga!

- ... – agora o Mestre tirara a faixa molhada de sua cabeça. Sua respiração pesada acariciava o rosto de Saga. _Pelo menos era quente_, pensou Saga, tremendo e batendo os dentes de frio.

- Mas eu sei que você não se importa de apanhar, Saga. Então eu vou te mandar um dedo do Milo para te lembrar que você tem que me obedecer...Ou uma orelha...? O que você prefere, Saga? – _Ah, dessa vez ele arrancaria uma resposta de Saga!_

- NÃO! POR FAVOR! Bate em mim, corta o meu dedo. Faz o que você quiser comigo! Mas deixa o Milo fora disso. Ele não tem culpa. Por favor!

Sua voz saía cortada pelo frio. Ele tremia e batia os dentes de frio, mas não se importava em se humilhar para aquele maldito. Sua situação já era humilhante demais. Que diferença faria se ele se humilhasse mais implorando para o Mestre? E o Mestre o olhava apreciativamente:

- Eu gosto quando você implora, Saga!

- Então...eu te imploro...! Não faz nada com o Milo... Por favor...!

- Podia ter sido bom, Saga! Você teria gostado. Eu sei disso! Eu sou um excelente amante... – disse o Mestre insinuante, aproximando-se de Saga.

- ... – _Céus! O ego do Mestre é mesmo descomunal_, pensou Saga com ódio e frio.

- Agora eu vou te algemar de joelhos na cama e você vai berrar de dor, Saga. Você vai implorar para eu parar. Mas eu gosto quando você implora, Saga! – disse Shion suavemente.

Shion, então, tocou o peito de Saga com a mão desarmada, como que apreciando o prazer que teria em breve. E suspirou de prazer, fechando os olhos. E deixou sua mão vagar pelo corpo de Saga. Saga tremeu de frio novamente.

- Faz ...o... que... você... quiser... comigo, Mestre... Mas... não machuca... o Milo. Por... favor!

Shion abriu os olhos e olhou para Saga com atenção. Seus lábios estavam ficando roxos. Sua pele estava arrepiada de frio. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés e batia os dentes. Sua voz saía cortada. Shion ameaçara violentá-lo, mas nem assim Saga se preocupava com o que pudesse lhe acontecer. Ele só se preocupava com Milo. Raios! Há dois dias ele destratava Saga de todas as formas. Ele o espancara, ameaçara, humilhara. E há dois dias Saga só pedia pelo irmão. _Não, chega disso! Não é assim que eu vou ter o Saga_, pensou Shion. E Shion andou até o armário, pegou uma blusa e a jogou em cima de Saga.

- Põe logo isso, Saga!

Saga até tentou colocar a blusa, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele não conseguiu. Ele tentava controlar seus dentes que batiam. E os tremores. Mas ele não conseguia. Raios! Saga, então, caiu de joelhos e tentou novamente colocar a blusa, mas ele não conseguia. E o Mestre o olhava de um modo indecifrável. Droga! Ele precisava se controlar! Ele não sabia mais se era frio, medo, desespero, mal estar, ou a droga da concussão! O fato era que ele tremia sem controle. O Mestre, então, veio andando na direção de Saga, que fechou os olhos. Ele iria apanhar, era óbvio! E ele se surpreendeu quando Shion ajudou-o a colocar a blusa e, mais ainda, quando o enrolou em um cobertor. Mas o tremor não passava. Shion, então, sentou-se no chão, puxou-o para o colo e abraçou Saga fortemente de encontro a si, até que ele parasse de tremer. Era tão bom, ter Saga em seus braços! Tão bom! _Por que você não me quer, Saga?_, perguntou-se Shion magoado.

- Você não devia me irritar assim, Saga! Eu me importo muito com você!

- Você não se importa comigo, Mestre. Você gosta de me tratar mal e depois acalma sua consciência me tratando bem. É uma distorção de comportamento! – _a voz de Saga ainda saía cortada, mas ele estava melhor_, pensou Shion triste. _Até voltou a me atacar..._

- Pensa o que quiser, Saga. Mas a verdade é que eu gosto de você – disse Shion suavemente, contornando o rosto de Saga com os dedos, sem soltá-lo. Mas Saga interpretou errado aquele ato e enrijeceu nos braços de Shion.

- Você... vai me violentar agora, Mestre?

- Não, Saga! Hoje não. – Shion agora retirara o curativo molhado da cabeça de Saga.

- Você... vai cortar o ... o Milo e... me mandar... o pedaço? – a voz de Saga soava apavorada.

- Não, Saga. Mas se você fizer algo parecido, da próxima vez eu mato o Milo. Esse é o meu último aviso.

- Eu... vou te obedecer, Mestre, eu juro!

E Saga se levantou enrolado no cobertor. Ele ainda sentia frio, mas a tremedeira passara. E ele acabou de se vestir. Shion, então, fez outro curativo em sua cabeça, trocou os curativos de seus pulsos e secou seus cabelos. E o beijou na boca. Saga não resistiu. Ele faria tudo o que o Mestre quisesse até que Milo estivesse a salvo. Depois disso ele usaria o transmissor que ele não entregara e prenderia o Mestre. E o faria sofrer muito. Muito mesmo. E, se fosse possível, ele o mataria.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Queridos amigos e amigas: gostaria de informar a todos que é possível que todas as minhas fics fiquem interrompidas por um período. Desculpem o transtorno! Fase difícil!_

_Como sempre agradeço às madrinhas da fic Mussha e Makie! E a todas as que comentaram. Obrigada, Nuriko-riki, Tsuki Torres, Sara, Boromira, Athenas de Áries, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkys, Mussha, Makie, Bela Paty e Annie. Agradeço também à Allkiedis que comentou por e. mail._

_Obrigada e beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jun/07_

1 Eu não acho que...

2 Eu sei.

3 ok


	5. Ah, o tempo!

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 5 – _Ah, o tempo!_

"_Prezado Coordenador do Departamento de Investigações de Fraudes Eletrônicas:_

_Venho acompanhando com bastante preocupação o seu estado de saúde, uma vez que sei que os transtornos a você causados foram por mim gerados. Assim, tento incomodá-lo o menos possível com minhas solicitações. Infelizmente, porém, uma conversa se faz necessária. Se eu pudesse esperar sua total recuperação, sem dúvida que eu o faria. Acredite-me, sua saúde e bem estar são prioritários para mim. _

_Mas é inevitável! Desta forma, solicito uma conversa particular na noite de hoje. Seria possível um encontro hoje, em 30 minutos, no Vip's, um bar na mesma rua da Gemini? Tenho certeza que você conhece o local! Como pode ser que eu atrase um pouco, sugiro que você peça ao barman um Sex on the Beach. Parece ser a especialidade da casa! _

_Tenho novidades para te contar sobre uma pessoa sobre a qual você vem me perguntando há algum tempo. Assim, não falte! Desculpo-me antecipadamente por qualquer transtorno causado por solicitar sua presença com tão pouca antecedência, mas em virtude de nosso último encontro, achei que esta seria a melhor forma de te encontrar._

_Saudades,_

_Shion"_

Saga lia pela terceira ou quarta vez o _e. mail_ que estava em sua tela. Qual era a do Mestre agora? Sumira por 3 dias e agora o comunicava que ele teria que sair correndo para estar do outro lado da cidade em 30 minutos? Claro que ele conhecia o Vip's. Todos o conheciam. Aliás, fora exatamente por isso que Kanon resolvera que a Gemini deveria ser na mesma rua do Vip's. Só que era absolutamente impossível conversar com alguém naquele local lotado! O Mestre enlouquecera. Devia ser isso! Mas pelo menos ele teria notícias de Milo. Isso era certo. E se ele quisesse chegar no horário era bom que ele saísse agora mesmo. E Saga desligou o computador e se foi às pressas.

Saga tinha, simplesmente tinha, que obedecer ao Mestre, mesmo que ele ainda não se sentisse bem. Afinal, depois da última visita do Mestre, ele tivera uma gripe violentíssima e passara os 2 dias seguintes de cama com febre. Céus! Ele não parava mais de dar trabalho a Kanon. Pobre Kanon que tinha que cuidar dele! Saga tentava, em vão, insistir com Kanon que ele devia desmanchar o que quer que tivesse com Shion, o Mestre. Afinal, era claro para Saga que Kanon não gostava dele. Mas Kanon não o ouvia. Segundo Kanon, Shion era um excelente amante e era extremamente gentil. Shion o apoiava nesta hora de crise e sempre perguntava por Saga e por Milo. Aliás, Shion parecia bastante preocupado com Saga, dizia Kanon. Saga devia parar de implicar com Shion. E Saga se calava. O que mais ele podia fazer? O Mestre seqüestrara um de seus irmãos e mantinha o outro sob sua constante vigilância. Saga estava de mãos atadas e o Mestre sabia disso. Saga tinha que obedecer ao Mestre. Maldito fosse o Mestre!

E, para piorar sua situação, Shaka parecia desconfiar de algo... Claro! Durante os seus três dias de ausência, Saga fizera o possível para evitar Shaka de todas as formas e claro que Shaka passara a desconfiar de algo. Era mais do que óbvio! Os dois sempre foram muito próximos e repente Saga passava a evitá-lo. Shaka estava muito longe de ser um idiota! A desculpa da concussão e da gripe que a seguira estava se esgotando... Shaka estava claramente desconfiado. Durante todo o dia Shaka o olhara com desconfiança, ele sabia! Bom,.. Saga tinha que escapar do escritório antes que Shaka se desse conta de algo! _Ou seja, muito rápido_, pensou Saga em desespero.

_Oh, deuses_, pensou Saga sentindo sua temperatura subir, _me dêem forças para suportar esse final de semana. E protejam meus irmãos. Eles são tudo para mim! _E Saga se foi.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Caramba! O tal do Milo é uma beleza!, _pensou novamente o Juiz enquanto o monitorava pela câmara. Era pelo menos a milionésima vez que esse pensamento passava pela sua cabeça naqueles últimos 4 dias. Mas o maldito _Maschera_ vivia em cima dele. E toda noite, sem exceção, _Il_ _Froid_ aparecia.

Não é que ele fosse viado! Mas o cara era lindo demais. E ele pegaria o Milo de bom grado. E desde que acordara o Milo só dera confusão! Ele tinha o mau gênio do cão! Chutara tudo, gritara com as câmeras, quebrara-as várias vezes. Xingara _Il Froid _um milhão de vezes! Merecia muita porrada, na opinião do Juiz!

Mas o Milo só se acalmara quando recebera um bilhete do Mestre (o Mestre ADORAVA mandar bilhetes para todo mundo). E, então, eles instalaram um Playstation para o Milo. E lhe deram um monte de livros. E um _notebook_ SEM INTERNET. E uma impressora. E agora o Milo e o Mestre trocavam vários bilhetes. Pelo Juiz a solução era porrada seguida de uma pegada. Ou várias... das duas coisas. Isso resolveria o problema do Milo. _Como ia se bom encher o Milo de porrada antes de pegá-lo_, pensou o Juiz pela milésima vez, sentindo a excitação crescer.

Mas ele escondia seus pensamentos, é claro! O _Maschera _não gostava nada quando o flagrava olhando o Milo pelas câmeras com interesse. E quando _Il Froid _aparecia, ele o olhava de uma forma gelada, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele gostaria de fazer com o tão precioso Milo... E, então, o Juiz ouviu a voz desconfiada do _Maschera_ atrás de si:

- Juiz! Eu vou sair. Volto em 4 ou 5 horas. – _ele ia sair, _pensou o Juiz, feliz. – Você sabe que o Milo vai _parlar__1_ com o _fratello__2_ hoje à noite, _no_?

- Sei! Mas achei que você é que iria fazer a conexão.

- _No_ vai dar. Eu vou ter que cobrir o Hacker. Ele tá enrolado. Eu vou levar o Saga para o Mestre.

- E _Il Froid_?

- Ele pode atrasar um pouco! Você faz a conexão?

- Claro! - _Coisa ridícula conectar os dois em teleconferência_, pensou o Juiz irritado.

- Juiz, o Milo é _molto__3_ importante para o plano. Você... fica longe dele, _va bene__4_?

- Vai para a puta que te pariu!

- Se o Mestre souber que você fez algo, ele te expulsa e te entrega.

- E você acha que eu tenho medo do ridículo do Mestre de vocês?

- Bom, você devia ter, Juiz!

- Acredita, _Maschera_! É ele quem devia ter medo de mim! E você, é claro!

O _Maschera _já ia partir para cima do Juiz, quando viu a hora. _Maledeto_! Aquele cara não era confiável!

- FICA LONGE DO MILO! Eu vou mandar o _Froid_ dar um jeito de chegar mais cedo. E vou ver quem mais pode vir para _qui_.

E o _Maschera_ saiu apressado. _Cazzo_! Ele tinha que mandar alguém para lá imediatamente. Aquele louco era capaz de tentar alguma coisa com o Milo! E o _Maschera_ mandou uma nota para o _Froid_, o _Hacker_, o _Top_ e o Técnico. _Cazzo_! E ninguém respondeu.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

O que tinha Saga, afinal? Aquilo estava mais do que estanho. E Shaka quase não se surpreendeu quando passou pela sala de Saga e viu que ele havia saído mais cedo, sem se despedir... há três dias, Shaka tentava falar com Saga e Saga evitava-o sistematicamente. O que teria acontecido? Teria Saga voltado com Aioros? Claro que ele sabia que Shaka desaprovaria, mas não seria a primeira vez que eles voltavam... E Saga nunca escondera isso antes de Shaka. Não! Dessa vez parecia mais sério! Saga estava realmente abatido. Mais do que se simplesmente fosse uma concussão seguida de uma fortíssima gripe. Saga pareia abalado! E nunca, nunca mesmo, Shaka vira Saga se abalar com nada. Por pior que fosse a situação, Saga sempre encontrava uma saída. Ainda que ele estivesse em um labirinto, Shaka sabia que Saga daria um jeito de encontrar uma saída. Não! Algo realmente sério acontecera. O que seria?

E Shaka resolveu também ir para casa. Sim, ele vira Mú olhando-o. Ele quase podia jurar que havia um que de tristeza no olhar de Mú. Ele quase esperou que Mú falasse alguma coisa consigo, que o convidasse para algo... mas Mú somente o olhou. E, sim, definitivamente havia um que de tristeza no olhar de Mú. Por que seria? O que teria ocorrido? E por que ele, Saka, não tomava a iniciativa para alguma coisa? Por que ele tinha que analisar tudo tantas vezes antes de tomar uma resolução? E decididamente Shaka foi na direção de Mu:

- Mu? Quer tomar algo antes de ir para casa?

Mu o olhou como se houvesse determinadamente colocado uma parede de cristal entre os dois.

- Não, Shaka! Eu... já tenho compromisso... – e Mú se virou e voltou para a própria mesa.

Shaka acompanhou-o com o olhar surpreso. E essa agora? Será que ele havia errado? Será que Mu não o estava olhando? Oh, céus! Que gafe! Como ele pudera se expor tanto e errar daquela forma? Será que os outros viram ou ouviram algo? E, discretamente, Shaka analisou o ambiente. Mú, silenciosamente, arrumava as próprias coisas. O resto do departamento parecia entretido numa divertida discussão sobre Saga... É... Saga realmente estava estranho! Mas o desânimo de ter sido rejeitado por Mú daquela forma abateu Shaka, que se foi. Raios! Como ele pudera errar tão feio? Bom, Saga que se arrumasse sozinho por hora. Amanhã ele ligaria para Saga e arrancaria uma confissão. Naquela noite Shaka iria ficar sozinho em casa re-analisando toda a situação com Mú. Em algum lugar ele errara em sua análise. Claro que sim! Mú nunca estivera interessado nele, afinal! Não que isso importasse, é claro! Claro que não! Quer dizer! Claro que isso não importava, oras!

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Saga chegara ao bar a tempo e pedira um _Sex on the Beach_. Bebida ridícula! Em menos de 2 minutos o _barman_ voltou sem o _drink_ e lhe disse que o motorista já estava na entrada do bar. Assim, era melhor que Saga já fosse para a saída. E Saga se foi, sem nem mesmo receber a tal bebida. Lá chegando, um carro grande o esperava com a porta de trás aberta. Saga entrou no banco de trás e a porta foi fechada. Ele sentiu uma certa ansiedade ao notar que a divisória estava suspensa. Se eles o quisessem matar, seria muito fácil. E, olhando ao redor, Saga viu que no banco havia um travesseiro e um edredom macio. Em cima do edredom havia um tubo pequeno com um líquido azul claro e um bilhete.

"_Querido Saga:_

_Por favor, beba o conteúdo do tubo e se cubra com o cobertor, já que quando você acordar estará muito frio._

_Eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para tornar o seu final de semana comigo o mais agradável possível._

_Com carinho,_

_MdL"_

Final de semana? Carinho? E essa agora? O Mestre seqüestrara Milo, enganava Kanon, o espancava e agora o arrastava para algum lugar afastado por um final de semana inteiro. E, sem dúvida, tentaria agarrá-lo novamente. _Ou violentá-lo_, pensou Saga desconfortável. Por que alguém que tinha Kanon iria querer ficar com ele, Saga? Por quê? Isso escapava completamente à compreensão de Saga. O Mestre devia ter algum fetiche por gêmeos idênticos. Claro que devia ser isso. Nada mais explicaria essa necessidade de se impor a Saga, oras. Mas o importante era que o Mestre ou seus capangas não tentassem nada contra Milo! E que o Mestre não magoasse Kanon. Nada mais importava. E hoje Saga iria exigir notícias de Milo. Sua cabeça latejou de forma dolorida. Saga sentiu a sua temperatura subir. Na pressa ele esquecera os remédios para a gripe, para a febre, para a concussão e até os remédios que ele pedira para ansiedade. Saco! Um final de semana inteiro! E ele daquela forma! Mas nada mais era importante. Só a segurança de Milo. E de Kanon. Saga faria tudo o que o Mestre desejasse para que seus irmãos ficassem bem. E Saga se enrolou no cobertor e bebeu o líquido. O que aconteceu depois ele não saberia dizer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mú foi para casa triste! Muito triste! Sim, ele tinha compromisso naquela noite. Com o baixo astral e a fossa!

_Ah, o tempo! Ele podia ser tão errado!..._, pensou Mú desolado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mal Shaka saíra do banho, ele ouviu a campainha! Campainha! Sexta feira à noite! Em sua casa? Quem poderia ser? E com os longos cabelos ainda úmidos, Shaka foi abrir a porta. O que viu o embasbacou! Possivelmente o ser mais lindo que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. E ele o olhava igualmente embasbacado. Claro! Ele devia parecer um maníaco! Sem camisa, com uma calça mole, os cabelos mal secos e esvoaçantes. E a olhá-lo daquela forma! Mas o belo ser pareceu recuperar a voz antes de Shaka. E falando sem parar, entrou pela casa de Shaka, gesticulando e rindo, tudo ao mesmo tempo, como parecia ser característico:

- Vizinho! Então é você! Eu queria te conhecer! Eu quero saber de você! Eu quero saber o que você achou do meu apartamento! Se a minha reforma te incomodou! Se o decorador que me indicaram é bom! Qual o seu nome? Tudo!

Shaka olhava-o aparvalhado, mas o acompanhava enquanto ele inspecionava o apartamento de Shaka, fazendo comentários pelo caminho. Oras, ele mais parecia com uma ave do paraíso e atraía atenção! E falava as coisas mais despropositadas. Juntamente com outras até que propositadas. E em meio a tudo, perguntas. E mais no meio, ainda, respostas. Céus! Quem era ele? Mas isso seria importante? Ele cheirava a rosas e era... fascinante, para dizer o mínimo. E Afrodite (esse era o nome dele) o arrastou pela mão até o apartamento dele. Ele queria ouvir a opinião de Shaka sobre tudo. E – às vezes – ele até ouvia o que Shaka dizia! E quando isso acontecia, Shaka sentia-se recompensado! Ele era tão lindo, afinal! E Shaka sentia-se incapaz de contrariá-lo. Ele era tão lindo e simpático:

- Shaka! Adorei o seu nome! Bom, eu não conheço ninguém nas vizinhanças, odeio fiar sozinho às sextas-feiras e quero beber! Então, tá resolvido! Vamos chamar comida e bebida e você fica comigo... eu não consigo achar nada aqui em casa e eu preciso me acostumar...

- O que você quer comer?

- Ah, sei lá!... comida indiana?... – Shaka olhou-o ruborizado. Céus! Ele era mesmo direto!

- Tem... tem um restaurante... eu... preciso procurar na internet.

- Vamos, então, loiro. Vamos procurar no seu computador por que o meu não está instalado ainda. E deixa eu ... olhar o menu na internet... indianos têm... tantas opções que eu me confundo...

E os dois desceram. Logo os problemas com Saga e Mu foram esquecidos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

- _Maschera_, me ajuda a colocar o Saga no sofá em frente à lareira.

- _Va bene_, _Maestro_! E... ele parece estar com muita febre... – acrescentou o _Maschera_ preocupado.

Sim, o _Maschera_ podia ser um grosso, um _carcamano_ agressivo, mas o Mestre sabia que ele tinha um coração de ouro. E que ele até estava se esforçando demais para tratar bem o Milo, em atenção ao _Froid_. E que ele estava sofrendo muito com as novas atribuições do _Top_. E que ele odiava ficar sempre por perto do Juiz. Ah, esse trabalho tinha que acabar logo. O Mestre se sentia mal por impor tanto sofrimento a tanta gente. Mas a questão era da máxima importância. _Um dia até Saga entenderia_, tentava se convencer o Mestre. E ele olhou para Saga, adormecido no sofá. Tão alheio a tudo! Ainda se podia ver a grande marca deixada pela coronhada que o Mestre lhe dera há 4 dias atrás. Uma mecha dos cabelos dele havia-se soltado e escorregava para fora do sofá. Mas Saga não parecia mesmo bem, sua respiração estava pesada, seu sono estava agitado e ele estremecia de vez em quando... E o Mestre colocou a mão em sua testa levemente. Fervendo de febre. _Céus! Saga o odiaria até o final de seus dias, sem dúvida_. Ele só causara dor e sofrimento a Saga. E o Mestre despediu-se de _Maschera_ e recomendou que ele tivesse cuidado na estrada. Havia nevado e a estrada estava escorregadia. E o _Maschera_ se foi apressado. Até o Mestre estranhou a pressa, mas achou melhor não se meter. O _Maschera_ sabia cuidar de si e era de sua extrema confiança.

Shion, então, voltou para o lado de Saga e o cobriu. Sim, ele sabia do que Saga precisava. De seu chá especial, do anti-térmico e de umas 2 horas de sono. Tudo ficaria melhor então. E quando Saga acordasse, o Mestre lhe daria todos os remédios que ele estava tomando. Bem que ele desconfiara que Saga poderia vir a se esquecer dos remédios na pressa de sair para o encontro. Então, por precaução, o Mestre comprara todos. Inclusive os para ansiedade. Pobre Saga! Saber que era a pressão imposta por si a Saga que o fizera precisar deste tipo de remédio fazia mal ao Mestre. Mas o que mais ele podia fazer? Saga estava terrivelmente perto de descobrir a verdade. Talvez nem Saga desconfiasse o quanto. Ele precisara dar um jeito de parar com a investigação.

E, em poucos minutos, o Mestre segurava Saga nos braços tentando fazer com que ele tomasse o chá e o remédio. Saga, dopado, abriu os olhos e viu o Mestre. A luz da lareira fazia uma aura dourada em torno do Mestre e brincava com os fios cacheados dos cabelos dele. E os olhos do Mestre estavam ainda mais violetas. E o Mestre o olhava com preocupação e o segurava com carinho. E o calor da lareira era tão gostoso, aconchegante. Saga sentiu-se estranhamente bem e tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi tocar naqueles cabelos levemente. Ele queria tanto! Há tanto tempo. Mas ele dormiu de novo. Saga só tinha certeza de uma coisa... dessa vez ele não estava só.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Há quanto tempo eles já estavam lá? Comendo, bebendo, rindo, falando bobagens. E agora, Flor (sim, ele pedira... não, ordenara, que Shaka o chamasse assim) resolvera que eles deviam cantar no karaokê. Oras, Shaka NUNCA fizera aquilo. Sua voz era horrível. Os outros ririam dele, sem dúvida. Mas Flor não admitiria ser contrariado. Ele simplesmente encheu novamente o copo de Saga de uma bebida sueca que Shaka não sabia o nome e começou a cantar até que Shaka o acompanhasse entre risadas. Quando fora que ele rira assim no último ano? Não, nos últimos dois anos? Se acontecera, Shaka não conseguia se lembrar... Era tão bom!

E, eventualmente, ele caiu de sono no sofá de Flor. Flor riu e o cobriu. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e também foi dormir. Ele era tão lindo! E divertido! E parecia... uma flor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga voltou a si bem devagar. Ele só sabia que finalmente dormira bem. Aliás, ele ainda estava meio entorpecido pelo sono... Mas sabia que havia uma música suave sendo tocada. E que ele estava deitado sobre o travesseiro mais confortável que ele já achara e que o edredom que o cobria era macio demais. E que ele estava numa casa de madeira, com teto rebaixado. E que havia um calor gostoso na sala e tudo estava lindamente dourado. Uma lareira! E a lareira ainda estava acesa. Era somente o seu fogo que iluminava a sala com aquela luz dourada. Bom, sua febre baixara, pelo jeito, pois ele não sentia mais calafrios ou dores pelo corpo.

Mas... há quanto tempo já ele ouvia música de piano? Era tão lindo! Saga nunca realmente se importara com piano ou música clássica. Mas quem quer fosse o pianista passava tanto sentimento... E não tocava com aqueles irritantes arranjos feitos para quem aprendia a tocar. Não! Quem quer que fosse era realmente um artista. E Saga quase podia afirmar que se tratava de uma música de amor. De amor não correspondido. Havia um tom triste por trás das notas. Saga olhou em volta procurando pelas caixas de som, mas não as achou. Aliás, o que ele viu foi um grande piano de cauda no final da grande sala, um pouco afastado de onde ele estava. E havia alguém tocando. Aquela música. Não, ele não podia interromper, era simplesmente tão bonito. E Saga aproximou-se do piano devagar, para não assustar o pianista. Nem mesmo quando ele identificou a figura do Mestre ele o interrompeu. O Mestre parecia completamente absorvido pela música e não parecia se dar conta de que Saga estava próximo a si. Aliás, a luz da lareira quase não chegava ao local onde estava o piano. Como o Mestre via as teclas? Mas Saga esperou. Parecia ser um desrespeito interromper o Mestre naquele momento… e até Saga surpreendeu-se com seu pensamento. E, eventualmente, a música parou. E o vazio do silêncio se fez. Caramba! Ele odiava o Mestre. Mas bem que ele gostaria de pedir para que ele continuasse a tocar. O vazio era tão pesado. Mas claro que ele não faria aquilo... pedir para o Mestre tocar para ele...

Agora o Mestre olhava-o diretamente e levantou-se suavemente aproximando-se de Saga. Ele parecia um grande felino. Mas Saga, é claro, não iria lhe dar o prazer de fugir ou se afastar. O Mestre não o assustava. E o Mestre tocou em sua testa suavemente, como se para checar se Saga ainda estava com febre. E abanou a cabeça, aparentemente feliz com o resultado de sua checagem... e enquanto o Mestre deslizava os dedos lentamente por seus cabelos, Saga ouviu-o suspirar, como que aliviado.

- Você conhece a música que eu estava tocando, Saga?

A voz do Mestre soava emocionada. Era como se ele ainda não tivesse voltado do local para o qual a música o levara... Saga surpreendeu-se, é claro! Que raio de pergunta era aquela? Qual a sua relevância? Saga fora praticamente seqüestrado para saber notícias de seu irmão que fora efetivamente seqüestrado. E o Mestre queria saber se ele conhecia uma maldita música? Céus! O Mestre era louco, sem dúvida. E tinha seus dois irmãos em seu poder... Por isso Saga não podia contrariá-lo. Ele precisava saber de Milo! E precisava dar um jeito de afastar Kanon do Mestre. Sim, ele precisava obedecer ao Mestre, ele precisava responder...

- Não, não conheço

- Ah! Ela se chama _Liebstraume_. Um sonho de amor. É de Franz Liszt. Infelizmente, a história não fez justiça a Liszt, Saga. Ele foi contemporâneo de Chopin... Ah, o tempo, Saga. Ele pode ser tão errado...

- Eu... eu a achei … bonita… - disse Saga hesitante.

Até Saga se surpreendeu. Por que ele dissera aquilo? Ele devia perguntar onde estava, oras. Onde estava Milo. Como ele iria esconder de todos (e de Shaka) que ele sumira por um final de semana inteiro. Mas ele só dissera... _Eu... eu a achei … bonita… _O que ele tinha? Devia ser a droga que eles o fizeram beber. Claro! Estava explicado.

- Que bom que você gostou, Saga! – a felicidade na voz do Mestre era palpável e ele se sentou novamente ao piano – mas agora ouça Chopin5...

E mesmo para os ouvidos despreparados de Saga aquelas notas surtiram um grande efeito. Eram tão lindas. E a música que o Mestre tocava agora era claramente de grande complexidade, apesar de suave, muito suave... Então, o Mestre fez menção de parar, mas desta vez Saga não conseguiu se segurar e pediu para o Mestre continuar...

- Você entende agora, Saga? O tempo... ele pode ser tão errado... – a voz do Mestre soava distante, ainda... Ele parecia estar em outro mundo. - Presta atenção no tempo, Saga...

E, então, o Mestre começou a tocar outra música6. Lenta. Cada nota esvaia-se até que a próxima fosse tocada. O tempo! Sim, o tempo tinha que ser perfeito! Finalmente Saga entendera do que o Mestre falava... o tempo podia ser tão errado... ou tão certo...

- Você me entendeu, não é, Saga? – Saga surpreendeu-se com a proximidade da voz do Mestre. Ele deixara o piano e estava atrás de si. – O tempo... Ele pode ser errado... ou certo... O nosso tempo foi errado, Saga... Uma pena!

Saga virou-se e olhou-o surpreso. Eles eram quase da mesma altura e o Mestre estava próximo, muito próximo... A respiração dele acariciou levemente seu rosto. Os olhos do Mestre procuravam os seus, como se procurassem por uma resposta, por algo... O Mestre encontrava-se contra a luz da lareira e aquela aura dourada voltara a brilhar. Saga vagamente lembrou-se de já tê-lo visto assim. Com uma aura dourada e estranhos olhos violeta. Sim, ele podia entender Kanon, afinal! Se ele não soubesse quem o Mestre realmente era, ele poderia ser muito envolvente... Mas o Mestre deliberadamente quebrou o momento e puxou-o pela mão.

- Agora vem comigo, Saga. Nós vamos falar com o Milo!

- Com o Milo?

Agora o alívio e a alegria vibravam na voz de Saga. O Mestre apenas sorriu e seguiu em direção a uma outra sala.

- Sim, você vai falar com o Milo, Saga. Mas só depois que tomar os seus remédios – disse o Mestre enquanto lhe entregava uma sacola com várias caixas de remédios. Exatamente os remédios que ele estava tomando. Como o Mestre podia saber?

Saga olhava-o embasbacado, mas de que adiantava discutir? Se ele tomasse logo, ele poderia falar com Milo, oras. As perguntas ficariam para depois. Mas não deixava de ser curioso que o Mestre tivesse tido aquela atenção com ele. E ele realmente era um excelente pianista. Enfim, o Mestre nunca falhava em surpreendê-lo. Isso era mais do que certo! E Saga não conseguia encaixá-lo em nenhum perfil criminológico. Ah, se ele pudesse falar sobre o assunto com Shaka! A mente incrivelmente analítica de Shaka com certeza catalogaria o Mestre em algum tipo. _Mas, sozinho, não dá, não consigo_, pensou Saga enquanto tomava os remédios...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todas! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas mensagens de incentivo. Foi por isso que me esforcei muito para postar ao menos este capítulo desta fic. As outras... continuam paradas. Desculpem! Tempos difíceis, claro! Mas nada a ver com o mundo das fics, mas com a minha vida complicada e como tudo parece acontecer ao mesmo tempo... Bom, quem acompanha as minhas fics deve saber que eu raramente faço indicações de músicas. Se fiz desta vez, foi meramente para ilustrar o diálogo do Mestre e do Saga. Mas se alguém tiver interesse, ouça as músicas e se deixe levar. Realmente o tempo pode nos colocar para pensar... (e juro que não entendo grande coisa de música clássica!)._

_Como sempre agradeço às madrinhas da fic Mussha e Makie! E a todas as que comentaram. Obrigada Tsuki Torres, Frozine, Belona, Sara, Sarah, Boromira, Athenas de Áries, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkys, Mussha, Makie, Litha chan, Lukinha, Sirrah e Annie. Agradeço também à Allkiedis que comentou por e. mail._

_Obrigada e beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jun/07_

1 falar

2 irmão

3 muito

4 Tá certo

5 Nocturne # 1 in flat major, Frederick Chopin.

6 Gymnopèdie # 2, Erik Satie.


	6. ELE

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 6 – ...ELE

_Local: uma sala de reuniões _

_Horário: 20:00hs_

_Il Froid_ recebera o chamado do _Maschera_, mas não pode atendê-lo. Toda sexta-feira, no final da tarde, havia reunião de diretoria e ela invariavelmente se estendia pela noite adentro. Mas, contrariamente a todo o resto da diretoria, _Froid_ não se incomodava que a reunião semanal fosse às sextas-feiras. Afinal, ele não tinha compromissos sociais. Mas, aquela reunião estava sendo complicada para ele... Ele não conseguia se concentrar... Por que o _Maschera_ chamara alguém para olhar Milo? O que estaria acontecendo? Será que Milo estava bem? Será que o Juiz tentara alguma coisa contra Milo? _Froid_ não gostava nem um pouco da forma como o Juiz olhava para Milo! Cobiça. Desejo. E algo mais. Algo mais... cruel.

Mas o _Froid_ simplesmente não podia sair. Aquela era a sua missão. Ocupar este cargo de diretoria. Assim ele tinha acessos importantes para o Mestre e a quadrilha. E sua apresentação seria em uma hora e, então, ele pediria licença e sairia da reunião mais cedo. Ele nunca fizera aquilo antes. Ele tinha certeza de que não haveria problemas desta vez. Mas só depois da sua exposição. Infelizmente, porém, a reunião demorou mais do que o esperado e sua exposição atrasou.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: Casa de Shaka_

_Horário: 20:30hs_

Finalmente o _Hacker_ concluíra sua missão. Finalmente ele conseguira acesso à casa de Shaka, copiara seus arquivos, instalara o dispositivo espião em seu computador e copiara seus _pen drives_. O monitoramento de seu computador do escritório também já fora providenciado. Infelizmente para o monitoramento perfeito ele devia ter acesso físico aos equipamentos. Shaka notaria facilmente se ele lhe enviasse um vírus espião. Agora tudo que ele tinha a fazer era decriptar os arquivos de Shaka. Assim, Shaka finalmente passaria ao seu controle... Ou melhor, os arquivos de Shaka passariam ao seu controle, muito embora as atitudes de Shaka ainda precisassem de monitoramento. Mas essa passara a ser a missão do _Top_.

_Será que eu subo lá? Sim! Por que não?, _pensou o _Hacker_. O único problema era aquele estranho chamado do _Maschera_. Mas tudo bem! Ele teria tempo de falar rapidamente com o _Top_ e correr para a sede. Mas por que o _Maschera_ os teria chamado? Ele sabia perfeitamente das atribuições de cada um naquela noite! Ele mesmo avisara _Maschera_ do atraso. O _Maschera_ sabia que ele podia atrasar na casa de Shaka dependendo da proteção que ele colocasse nos equipamentos e do andamento da missão do _Top_... E, pelos seus cálculos, a teleconferência com Saga devia estar ocorrendo neste exato momento!

Sim, ele teria alguns segundos para falar com o _Top_! E o _Hacker_ finalmente saiu da casa de Shaka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: Casa nas montanhas _

_Horário: 20:35hs_

Em outro quarto, Shion acompanhava com interesse a conversa de Saga com Milo. Engraçado! Milo parecia se preocupar demais com Saga (_principalmente depois que_ _Milo notara a imensa marca da coronhada na têmpora de Saga_). Milo também notara a voz rouca de Saga e o seu ar de desespero. E a conversa pareceu se desenrolar com Milo pedindo para Saga não se preocupar tanto e lhe assegurando que estava bem. Pobre Saga! Quando a conexão foi interrompida após 5 minutos de conversa, Saga ficou parado, olhando para a tela desligada, com a dor refletida no rosto. E claro que Saga estava algemado. Shion não poderia se arriscar a deixar Saga ter acesso aos dados do computador ou de sua conexão. Mas Saga parecia tão só e desamparado... NÃO! Ele jurara para si que iria manter-se afastado de Saga! Que ele não iria mais se impor a Saga! O problema era que Saga parecia tão só e desamparado...! Ele até perdera o ar desafiador e arrogante. Naquele momento, sozinho e algemado naquele quarto, Saga parecia precisar de alguém... _Até mesmo dele..._ _NÃO_, pensou Shion chacoalhando a cabeça. E Shion se forçara a parar de olhar para a imagem em sua tela e saiu de lá, deixando Saga no quarto sozinho. Ele iria preparar o jantar e afastar-se de Saga. Se ele não fizesse isso agora nada o impedira de entrar no quarto e abraçar Saga com carinho. Droga! Ele tinha que dar um fim àquilo!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: sede da quadrilha_

_Horário: 20:35hs_

Agora o maldito colocara novamente a venda nele. De todos os que o vigiavam, aquele era o que Milo mais odiava. O resto até que era gente boa! Mas esse cara era um brutamontes. E parecia ter uma mão boba, que sempre passeava por onde não devia. Mas agora isso não lhe importava tanto. Droga! O que eles estavam fazendo com Saga? Ele estava com o rosto ferido, quase sem voz e com uma cara de sofrimento impressionante. Céus! Será que eles não podiam notar que Saga já se colocava pressão demais? Que era desumano colocar mais pressão em Saga do que ele mesmo se impunha? Ele definitivamente iria escrever ao Mestre sobre aquilo, oras. Milo estava preocupadíssimo e mal notou quando o brutamontes mandou que ele se virasse de frente para si, já no seu quarto. De frente? Oras, ele devia ficar de costas para o maldito soltar suas mãos.

Mas Milo foi surpreendido quando o brutamontes o empurrou contra a parede e o beijou com violência. MALDITO! Ele ia pagar pela folga! E Milo, sem pensar duas vezes, deu uma forte joelhada no infeliz. _Pronto!_ _Bem feito!_, sorriu Milo ao ouvi-lo gritar de dor. O folgado iria se arrepender de ter nascido e nunca mais teria coragem de chegar perto dele. _Idiota_, pensava Milo enquanto o ouvia praguejar. Mas, só então, passou pela cabeça de Milo que ele estava vendado, algemado e trancado num quarto com aquele brutamontes, que logo iria se recuperar da joelhada. E Milo foi se arrastando encostado à parede, tentando colocar a maior distância possível entre ele e o brutamontes...

Mais foi tarde! O brutamontes veio xingando em sua direção e o pegou pelo pescoço. Milo se debatia desesperado em busca de ar, quando o brutamontes o jogou ao chão. Milo, sem conseguir se levantar, mal ouvia o que o idiota falava e tentava, em vão, recuperar o fôlego. E foi aí que ele sentiu. O primeiro chute, seguido de outros. E logo o brutamontes jogou-se por cima dele. E ele não tinha como se defender. Então o idiota o beijou novamente e Milo o mordeu. O que mais ele podia fazer? Com raiva, o tosco o arrastou e jogou-o de costas na cama, por cima de suas mãos algemadas. Milo gemeu de dor. _Cacete! Como é que eu vou sair dessa?_, pensou Milo meio zonzo. E o Juiz subiu por cima de Milo e rasgou a sua camisa. E começou a morder, arranhar e beijar seu tórax. E ele subia por seu pescoço e passava as mãos violentas por seu corpo, enquanto falava coisas que Milo preferia ignorar. Milo mal conseguia se debater. O cara era imenso, estava por cima dele e ele estava algemado e vendado. Mas, mesmo assim, Milo fazia o seu melhor para evitar as investidas do Juiz. E, cada vez que tinha sucesso, o Juiz se vingava dolorosamente. E Milo gritava ou gemia. Doía. Mas agora ia além da dor! A humilhação era pesada demais para ele suportar. E o idiota voltou a beijá-lo violentamente. _Ah, ele ia ver só!_ E quando o Juiz se afastou um pouco, Milo deu-lhe uma cabeçada no nariz. Até Milo teve certeza de que quebrara o nariz do infeliz. E ele sabia que a represália viria. Mas ele preferia estar inconsciente. Aquilo... ele não ia agüentar aquilo... ser tomado à força... _Ah, Froid! Por que você fez isso comigo? _E essa foi a última coisa em que Milo pensou antes de receber um fortíssimo murro no rosto. Tudo o que ele ouviu foi um imenso estrondo e a dor explodiu em várias cores até finalmente terminar no vazio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: casa de Afrodite_

_Horário: 20:38hs_

- _Haaaacker_! Você veio me visitar! Olha aí como meu apê novo ficou demais!

- Cala a boca, _Top_! Ele pode te ouvir! Ele está aí?

- Que ouvir que nada, _Hacker_! Você precisa relaxar! O Shaka está meio desmaiado aí no sofá! – e o _Top_ apontou para Shaka - O cara não é lindo?

- É, ele é muito bonito, mesmo – concordou o _Hacker_ olhando para Shaka.

- Queria eu só receber missões como essa, _Hacker_! Fala com o Mestre, vai?

- O que você deu para ele? – perguntou o _Hacker_ preocupado enquanto tocava levemente o rosto de Shaka que dormia pacificamente no sofá. Ele parecia bem!

- Ah, sei lá! Uma coisa azul que o Mestre me deu. E justo quando a gente ia começar a se divertir!

- Tá, tá! Como se você tivesse olhos para mais alguém além do _Maschera_, _Top_.

E mal falou isso, o _Hacker_ se arrependeu! Uma sombra passou pelo rosto do _Top_ e ele mudou de assunto. Era mesmo uma pena que aqueles dois não se acertassem!

- _Hacker_, você recebeu a mensagem do _Maschera_?

- Recebi, sim. Vou agora mesmo para lá. Eu... demorei um pouco para quebrar todas as defesas do Shaka...

- É melhor você ir mesmo! O _Maschera_ nunca pede ajuda. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... Você... você explica para ele que eu não pude ir...? - um quê de ansiedade ressoava na voz do _Top_. Seria preocupação? _Mas era mesmo esquisito o Maschera chamá-los_, pensou o _Hacker_.

- Pode deixar, _Top_. Ele vai entender. E eu vou para lá agora mesmo – disse o _Hacker_ lançando um último olhar para Shaka. – Vê se cuida bem do Shaka, certo _Top_?

- Pode deixar, meu amor. Ele não vai ter reclamações de mim! – disse o _Top_ feliz – mas eu ainda acho que ele vai suspeitar de algo quando eu aparecer para prestar depoimento!

- Não tinha mais ninguém, _Top_! O Mestre te explicou... E então tudo já vai ter acabado.

- Eu sei... eu sei... Só eu resolvo nesta equipe...- disse o _Top_ brincalhão meio que empurrando o _Hacker_ para fora.

E o _Hacker_ partiu em direção à sede.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: sede da quadrilha_

_Horário: 20:52hs_

O Técnico finalmente conseguira se desvencilhar por uns momentos de sua missão e fora atender ao chamado do _Maschera_. Maldito _carcamano_ grosso. E sempre tratava mal o _Top_! Bom, mas o Técnico resolvera atender ao chamado do _Maschera_! Verdade que ele estava com mais de duas horas de atraso, mas, afinal, vigiar o prisioneiro não era sua função e ele sabia que naquela noite todos tinham importantes atribuições. Fora o que ficara decidido na última reunião. Ele...ele... chegara à cidade. Por isso todos estavam em alerta e todos estavam ocupados. Aquilo tinha que acabar logo.

E, mal entrou na sala de monitoramento, o Técnico viu pela tela o Juiz sem camisa em cima de Milo tentando beijá-lo. Milo reagia como podia. Céus! E ele deliberadamente ignorara o chamado do _Maschera_. Mas o Técnico era um homem de ação. E ele vasculhou a mesa à procura da chave e, não a achando, pegou um revólver e deu um tiro na fechadura. Quando a porta se abriu, ele viu o Juiz, com o nariz sangrando muito, dar um soco no rosto de Milo. E o Técnico correu com o revólver na mão e o colocou na cabeça do Juiz:

- Sai de cima dele, agora!

- Ele quebrou meu nariz – a voz do Juiz saía engraçada.

- É, eu vi, foi totalmente de graça! – disse o Técnico enquanto mantinha o Juiz sob a sua mira.

O que ele ia fazer com o infeliz? E o Técnico logo resolveu. Ele pegou um par de algemas no caminho do quarto do Juiz, algemou-o na própria cama e o amordaçou. Verdade que no caminho o Juiz ameaçara mandá-lo para o inferno aos pontapés, mas o Técnico nem se preocupou. Preocupado ele estava com que o Mestre iria dizer. Pelos deuses! O Mestre ordenara expressamente a todos que tratassem Milo bem. E olha só o que ocorrera! E, correndo, o Técnico voltou ao quarto de Milo para dar de cara com _Il Froid_, ajoelhado ao lado de Milo, chamando-o em desespero. Pelos deuses! E o que ele iria falar ao _Froid_?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: sede da quadrilha_

_Horário: 20:59hs_

Quando, finalmente, _Froid _entrou na casa, ele foi diretamente à sala de monitoramento, como sempre fazia. E lá chegando, ele viu a porta aberta. E, em desespero, entrou no quarto de Milo e viu-o desmaiado na cama. _Froid_ se ajoelhou ao lado da cama chamando-o. A primeira coisa que fez foi checar, tremendo, se Milo respirava. _Sim, ele estava vivo_, pensou _Froid_ aliviado! Mas estava inconsciente. _Sacrè bleu_! O que acontecera a Milo? Ele fora espancado, isso era evidente pelas marcas de agressão. Mas _Froid _também notara as marcas de dentes e arranhões espalhados pelo tórax exposto de Milo. _Maldito Juiz!_ _Eu vou te matar!_ Era evidente que o Juiz tentara violentar Milo. Mas parecia não ter conseguido. Milo ainda estava vestido, apesar de inconsciente. _Froid_ retirou a venda dos olhos dele. _Ah, deuses, e apesar de tudo Milo continuava tão lindo_! E, chorando, _Froid_ sentou Milo na cama e o abraçou, chamando seu nome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: casa - sede da quadrilha_

_Horário: 21:01hs_

_Milo! ... Milo! ... C'est moi!__C'est Froid! ..._ Tão longe! Aquela voz vinha de tão longe! E ele estava com muita dor e queria se esconder na inconsciência. Mas aquela voz continuava a chamá-lo e Milo tinha que atendê-la. Era _Froid. _Depois de tanto tempo, ele voltara para o seu lado... _Não! Bobagem!_ Ele devia estar sonhando com _Froid_ de novo. Desde que o vira, aquilo virara uma obsessão. Ruivo, alto, lindo, charmoso. Milo nunca ficara fascinado assim por alguém antes. E teve que ficar fascinado justo pelo bandido que o seqüestrara! Caramba! Como ele era idiota! E Milo gemeu fracamente. _Milo! ... Acorda ... C'est moi!... _ Não! Não era sonho! _Froid_ o estava abraçando. Aquele cheiro. Aquele corpo. Aquela voz. Milo o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. E Milo abriu os olhos e notou que estava abraçado a alguém... Mas tudo doía tanto! Sua cabeça latejava de dor. Ele não conseguia pensar direito... Onde ele estava?... E as lembranças repentinamente voltaram. _JUIZ MALDITO!_ E, assustado, Milo se debateu para sair dos braços de quem quer que fosse. Ele desmaiara e a sua cabeça lhe pregava peças cruéis. E, ao se mexer, ele sentiu muita dor. Milo gemeu, tentando escapar:

- Não... me solta, Juiz...!

- Milo! Sou eu... _Froid_ – disse Kamus preocupado.

- _Froid_...?

E Milo se afastou um pouco para ver a pessoa que o abraçava. Sim, era _Froid_. O seu _Froid_. Dessa vez não era um sonho. Não podia ser. E tudo o mais se apagou de sua cabeça. Ele se sentia protegido. O medo passara. _Froid _estava com ele novamente! E ele parecia estar chorando... Não, Milo não queria que ele chorasse... Não, _Froid_! Milo tinha que acalmá-lo, assegurar-lhe que estava bem. Mas antes que conseguisse falar algo, Milo desmaiou novamente.

_Ah, ele mataria o Juiz! Não importava o que o Mestre dissesse_!, pensou Kamus com raiva, deitando Milo novamente na cama. Ele cuidaria de Milo. Milo ficaria bom! E nunca mais aquele rato chegaria perto de Milo! _Mon Dieu! Por que eu fiz isso ao Milo?_, pensou Kamus em desespero.

O Técnico, ao notar que Milo desmaiara novamente, entrou no quarto. Ele não podia se arriscar a que Milo o visse. Mas, cacete! Aquele Juiz era mesmo um maldito! _Froid_ parecia incapaz de reagir. Pobre _Froid! _ Eles eram amigo há anos! E o Técnico nunca o vira assim. O desespero transparecia no rosto dele. _Froid_ estava completamente sem reação. E o Técnico já saía em busca de remédios, quando ouviu a voz do _Hacker_. _Ah, que bom_!, pensou aliviado. Ele precisava voltar para sua missão! Mas ele não tinha a coragem necessária para largar _Froid _sozinho, no estado em que ele estava! E Milo precisava de ajuda com urgência. Os ferimentos pareciam superficiais, mas era melhor que o _Hacker_ desse uma olhada nele. E o Técnico chamou-o e o colocou a par do ataque sofrido por Milo. O _Hacker_ checou Milo rapidamente e foi preparar-lhe um chá, liberando o Técnico para voltar a sua missão.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: casa nas montanhas_

_Horário: 21:30hs_

Quando, menos de uma hora depois, Shion voltou ao quarto para chamar Saga para jantar, ele se surpreendeu ao notar que Saga estava deitado no chão. E parecia dormir. Shion aproximou-se, mas Saga não pareceu notá-lo. Preocupado o Mestre agachou-se ao lado de Saga e tocou-lhe a testa. Sim, a febre voltara. E parecia estar tão ou mais alta do que da última vez. Saga tremia de vez em quando. E estava algemado e deitado no chão frio. Ele realmente tratava Saga com a delicadeza de um quadrúpede! Claro que Saga devia odiá-lo. E tudo porque ele não conseguia mais controlar as suas emoções... Por isso Shion largara Saga algemado e sozinho naquele quarto. Com raiva de si, Shion ajudou Saga a se sentar e o soltou. Saga parecia vagamente ciente de sua presença agora. E Shion o conduziu ao banheiro de sua suíte. Ele ainda não podia tomar o anti-térmico, oras. Ainda não dera o intervalo de tempo necessário. Mas ele precisava dar um jeito de abaixar aquela febre. E falando com Saga, Shion o convenceu a tomar um banho. Saga apenas o olhou e perguntou se podia usar a água quente desta vez. Shion teve vontade de se esbofetear. Por que ele fizera aquilo com Saga? Por que ele o fizera tomar um banho gelado em pleno inverno? Claro que era por isso que ele estava tão mal agora... _Maldito mau gênio_!, pensou com raiva de si. Mas Shion pediu a Saga que deixasse a água morna e saiu de lá em busca de roupas.

Quando Saga saiu do banho, ele encontrou um conjunto de moleton que Shion parecia ter separado para ele. _Bom, que fosse. Pelo menos era quente_, pensou Saga meio zonzo, enquanto se vestia. E logo que ele saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto, ele encontrou o Mestre que lhe estendeu uma xícara de chá.

- Está drogado? – perguntou Saga de forma desinteressada.

- Não! Pode tomar! Vai te fazer bem – _Maldição_!, pensou Shion magoado. _Ele precisa desconfiar tanto de mim?_

- O Milo... ele... ele parece bem – disse Saga hesitante, tomando o chá.

- Eu te prometi, Saga. Nada vai acontecer com o Milo! – mas Saga não parecera ouvi-lo.

- Quando... quando meu pais morreram... o Milo tinha 15 anos... Foi... foi difícil para ele... – _Saga realmente falava de si?_, perguntou-se Shion feliz. Devia ser a febre!

- Mas você e o Kanon cuidaram dele, não é?

- O Milo...e o Kanon... eles se adoram! Mas brigam o tempo todo. São como... duas crianças...

- E o Milo se ligou mais a você?

- ... – Saga acenou com a cabeça sorrindo fracamente enquanto devolvia a xícara.

Shion o fez deitar na grande cama de casal e checou se a febre tinha baixado. Até que tinha, mas continuava bem alta, constatou preocupado retirando o termômetro. Novamente Saga parecia vagamente ciente de sua presença. Possivelmente a droga que ele tomara para a viagem ainda lhe dava sono. _Devia ser isso..._, pensou preocupado, sem saber direito o que fazer. Claro que ele sabia o que fazer em caso de febre... ele passara por aquilo muitas vezes, afinal. O problema era que dessa vez era Saga. E ele jurara ficar longe de Saga. Mas Saga precisava dele! Então o Mestre se decidiu. Ele iria ficar ao lado de Saga até que ele pudesse tomar o remédio de novo. Não! Pela noite inteira. Até que Saga ficasse bem.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: Gemini_

_Horário: 22:30hs_

Caramba! Ele tinha que correr! Noite de sexta-feira e ele atrasado daquela forma. Mas ele ficara preocupado com Saga! Primeiro porque ele fora trabalhar mal daquele jeito. E agora sumia! Pobre Saga! Ele desabara com o seqüestro do Milo. Não que Kanon não estivesse preocupadíssimo! Claro que ele estava! Milo era seu irmão caçula, afinal! E Kanon o adorava. Mas Kanon sabia que Milo sabia cuidar de si. Ah, isso ele sabia! Em quantas encrencas Milo já se metera na vida e sempre saía como se nada tivesse acontecido? Mas Saga ainda via Milo como uma criança desprotegida! E isso Milo não era!

E, então, seus pensamentos se dirigiram a Shion! Ele era mesmo o máximo! Passara na casa deles, encontrara Saga mal e o levara para a própria casa. Céus! Por que ele não podia gostar de alguém como Shion? Atencioso, carinhoso, decidido. Por quê? Podia dar TÃO certo! Mas não! Ele encanara com aquele ... saco! Por que ele não desistia disso de uma vez? Foi então que Kanon notou uns 5 caras mal encarados que entravam na _boite_... mas a casa estava vazia agora mesmo! De onde eles surgiram? Mas eles deram passagem para ... ELE! Kanon sentiu o sangue gelar!

- E aí, Kan! Sentiu minha falta?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Local: casa nas montanhas_

_Horário: 23:59hs_

Saga virou-se para o lado e gemeu. Maldição! Sua cabeça ainda doía muito. E tudo estava escuro. Então Saga ouviu uma voz chamar pelo seu nome. Aquele sotaque exótico só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. _O Mestre! E está tão perto!_, pensou Saga estremecendo. Claro que devido à febre! Logo Saga sentiu uma mão pousar em sua testa e sentiu que o Mestre o ajudava a se sentar na cama. E o Mestre deu-lhe um comprimido e tentava fazê-lo engoli-lo com água. O que seria? Mas era melhor obedecer de uma vez. Então, ele ouviu novamente a voz do Mestre.

- Isso, Saga. A febre vai baixar logo. Eu vou te preparar um chá e já volto. Você fica sozinho um pouco, meu amor?

_Meu amor?,_ surpreendeu-se Saga enquanto o Mestre se levantava da cama e saía do quarto. _Bom, vamos ver se ele continua a me chamar assim quando eu o prender!_, pensou Saga enquanto repetia para si mesmo o endereço IP e os códigos de configuração da conexão do computador que ele usara. O Mestre iria ter o que merecia!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todas! Virgo-chan resolveu postar mais cedo para agradecer a todas que me ajudaram com reviews, conversas de msm, e. mails ou simplesmente mandando um pensamento positivo. Obrigada! Tudo começa finalmente a melhorar..._

_É... o Top é o Afrodite! Por que Top? Oras, porque a casa dele fica em cima! Sim, os nicks tem (alguma) razão de ser! _

_Bom, queria agradecer as reviews de Sarah-chan, __Tsuki Torres, Nathalie-chan, Sara, Boromira, Cristal, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkys, Makie (madrinha!), Lukinha, Sirrah, Annie e Pure Petit Cat._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jul/07_


	7. Pela manhã

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 7 – Pela manhã

Já amanhecia quando o _Hacker_ finalmente saíra da casa de _Froid_. Quando o _Maschera_ chegara, eles resolveram que Milo devia ser transferido para a casa de _Froid_. Claro que ninguém pensou em ligar para o Mestre. Afinal, ele falara claramente que não queria ser incomodado naquele final de semana. O _Maschera_ achava que era porque o Mestre iria chantagear e, se necessário, espancar o tal do Saga. _Froid_ simplesmente não se incomodava com o porquê. Já o _Hacker_ achava que compreendia. Afinal, ele nunca vira o Mestre falar de alguém como ele falava de Saga. A expressão do Mestre mudava quando ele falava de Saga. Somente o _Hacker_ e o _Top_ pareciam entender o que se passava. Mas resolveram que não cabia a eles comentar aquilo com mais ninguém.

E, assim, o _Hacker_ ajudara _Froid_ a levar Milo para a casa dele. Era um local contido. Uma cobertura, sem vizinhos, em um bairro afastado. Com Milo ainda inconsciente, o _Hacker_ brevemente passara os olhos pela casa de _Froid_ para ver se havia alguma possibilidade de identificação. Nada! Tão impessoal quanto o próprio _Froid_. O _Hacker_, então, removeu o computador, desligou a linha telefônica e desconectou o interfone. Mas nada disso era realmente necessário. Afinal, contrariamente à vontade de _Froid_, o _Hacker_ drogara Milo novamente e ele dormiria por horas. Fora mais seguro transferi-lo assim. E, afinal, Milo ficaria preso no quarto de _Froid_ até que o Mestre chegasse e eles resolvessem o que fazer. O problema fora que Kamus recusara-se terminantemente a deixar Milo sob o mesmo teto que o Juiz. Aliás, fora uma dificuldade impedir que _Froid_ invadisse o quarto do Juiz e o espancasse. Coisa, aliás, que o _Hacker_ tinha certeza que o _Maschera_ fizera tão logo ficara sozinho com o Juiz.

Por sorte, eles não encontraram ninguém no elevador e carregaram Milo até a cama de _Froid_. Lá, _Froid_ fizera curativos em Milo enquanto o _Hacker_ procurava por pomadas e pegava gelo para o rosto de Milo que já estava arroxeando. Mas foi com alívio que os dois deduziram que nenhum ferimento era grave. Grave mesmo era o estado em que _Froid_ se encontrava. Nunca ninguém o vira tão alterado. O _Hacker_ até tentara falar com ele, mas não tivera muito sucesso:

- Ele... ele vai ficar bem, _Froid_...

- Nós não devíamos ter envolvido o Milo nisso, _Hacker_. Você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, mas era importante para o plano...

- Eu já estou cheio ... cheio de tudo... do plano...das tarefas... das missões... Eu acho que... eu quero... desistir...

- Desistir? Tem certeza?

- Eu ainda não sei, _Hacker_. Eu não quero decidir isso agora. Não com o Milo assim...

O _Hacker_ o olhou preocupado. Desistir? Depois de tudo o que fizeram, tudo pelo que passaram? Desistir? Não _Froid_ não estava bem... eles juraram que não iriam desistir. Não importava o quanto fosse difícil! Eles não podiam desistir. E _Froid_ parecia não entender! Ainda que ele desistisse, Milo jamais ficaria com ele. _Froid_ o seqüestrara, afinal. Não, _Froid_ não iria desistir. Nenhum deles iria desistir. Nenhum deles podia desistir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Que droga, Mu! Por que você não olha para mim?_, pensou Shaka irritado! Era sempre assim. Quando ele finalmente se resolvia agir era tarde demais. E assim ele perdera a chance de ter Mu ao seu lado. Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim... Ele iria fazer algo desta vez! Shaka, então, chamou Mu à sua sala. Em poucos minutos, Mu estava à sua frente e Shaka pediu para que ele fechasse a porta.

- Mu, eu estou com um problema com a decriptação de um arquivo sigiloso. Você poderia me ajudar aqui?

- Claro, Shaka. Quer mandá-lo para mim?

- Não! Prefiro que você faça isso aqui na minha mesa. Senta aqui – e Shaka levantou-se de sua cadeira, indicando-a a Mu.

Mu começou a olhar para a tela, como se tentasse encontrar algum padrão nos caracteres. Nada! Ele, então, se decidiu por rodar um programa padrão. E Mu preparava-se para abrir o programa quando Shaka resolveu agir. Ele abaixou-se próximo a Mu, apoiando-se no braço da cadeira, como se estivesse muito interessado no que Mu fazia. Bom, na verdade ele estava interessado. Mas ele estava interessado em Mu e não no que ele fazia, oras. Mu virou-se surpreso, olhando-o nos olhos. Os olhos de Mu eram tão verdes, tão lindos. Ah, por que ele não fizera algo antes? Agora o rosto de Mú estava a milímetros de distância, e Shaka o olhava como se quisesse gravar cada um de seus traços. Ele sentia a respiração de Mu em seu rosto. Ele sentia o cheiro daqueles cabelos lilases... Ah, era tão bom, tão suave... Então Shaka começou a, vagarosamente, contornar aquele rosto com os dedos... Mu até tentou falar algo, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios, quando Shaka começou a contorná-los, até que eles se abrissem... foi inevitável. Shaka se aproximou e o beijou. Sua língua invadiu a boca de Mú... Foi tão maravilhoso. Perfeito! Shaka nunca se sentira assim. Ele perdera a consciência de que estava no trabalho, que qualquer um podia abrir a porta e pegá-los aos beijos. Nada disso importava. Tudo o que importava era continuar a beijar Mu. E Shaka sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Ele tentou, ainda, se apoiar na cadeira, mas foi tarde... E Shaka virou-se e caiu ao chão...

_Cacete! Onde eu estou?_, pensou confuso. Mas tudo voltou quando ele ouviu uma voz animada chamá-lo entre risos:

- Shaaaaakaaaaa! Você caiu do sofá, anjo? Eu sabia que eu devia ter te carregado para a cama. Mas você parecia dormir tão bem aí! Vem! Vamos tomar café que hoje eu tenho que trabalhar!

Afrodite! Shaka estava na casa dele e caíra do sofá. Mas Shaka ainda sentia o gosto do beijo de Mu em seus lábios. Que droga! Poderia ter sido verdade se ao menos ele tivesse tentado. Se ao menos ele não tivesse passado tanto tempo desconfiando de Mu... Isso parecia tão longe naquele momento... Mas agora era tarde demais! Mu não o queria mais. Isso se é que algum dia ele realmente o quis. Mas quem poderia pensar em algo com Afrodite falando sem parar? _Céus, até pela manhã ele tinha um inabalável bom humor!_, pensou Shaka, surpreso, enquanto o via arrumar o café da manhã.

Afrodite era mesmo uma pessoa incrível! Feliz, bonito, bem humorado, simpático. Ele só tinha um problema... não tinha olhos verdes. Nem cabelos lilases. Nem aquele sotaque indecifrável. Nem aquele ar misterioso... _Ok, é mais do que um problema_, considerou Shaka. Mas tudo se resumia a um só... Afrodite não era Mu.

E que sonho fora aquele? Por que ele sonhara com Mu? Ainda mais agora que Mu deixara mais do que evidente que não estava a fim dele? Por que ele tinha que ser sempre assim? Parecia só dar valor às coisas quando ele as perdia?

Enfim, Shaka ainda tinha que descobrir o que estava se passando com Saga. Somente depois que ele esclarecesse isso ele iria voltar a se preocupar com Mu. Estava resolvido.

E, conformado, Shaka foi se juntar a Afrodite, que falava sem parar sobre como era detestável ter que trabalhar aos sábados.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga acordou lentamente. Primeiro ele notou que havia uma lareira acesa no quarto. Logo, veio a percepção do silêncio quebrado apenas pelo crepitar do fogo. Depois, ele notou que estava em uma grande cama. E, por fim, ele notou que havia um braço jogado displicentemente por cima de si. Raios! O Mestre estava na mesma cama que ele! E o abraçara enquanto ele dormia! O cara era mesmo folgado. _Que saco!,_ pensou Saga sem jeito. O que ele tinha desde que o Mestre cruzara a sua vida? Agora ele dera de ficar doente como criança. E, para cúmulo de sua humilhação, fora o Mestre quem cuidara dele por toda a noite, dando-lhe remédio, tirando-lhe a temperatura, cobrindo-o. Não! Ele não agüentaria encarar o Mestre agora. Era melhor não acordá-lo até ele resolver como deveria tratar o Mestre.

Mas Saga sentiu uma súbita vontade de olhar para o Mestre e virou-se devagar na cama até poder encará-lo. E Saga o viu adormecido ao seu lado. E sentiu a sua respiração em seu rosto. Mesmo à luz da lareira Saga podia notar como a pele do Mestre era clara. Como os cílios escuros dele se destacavam contra sua pele. Como o rosto dele era lindo e exótico... exótico como ele mesmo. Seus cabelos cacheados caíam desalinhados à volta de seu rosto emoldurando-o perfeitamente. E, por incrível que pudesse parecer, à luz da lareira os cabelos do Mestre tinham um reflexo esverdeado! Para seu desespero, Saga sentiu uma súbita vontade de tocar naquele rosto, naqueles cabelos. E Saga já estava aproximando a mão, quando se segurou. Não! Não! Droga! O que ele tinha? Aquele era o maldito que seqüestrara Milo e ameaçara cortar a orelha de Milo! Que mantinha Kanon sob vigilância! Que o espancara e algemara na cama por horas! Que o chantageava! E ele querendo sentir os cabelos dele em suas mãos. Tocar o rosto dele. Raios!

Mas aquele também era o maldito que cuidara dele quando ele estivera mal, que voltara para soltá-lo e que tocara piano para ele. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? _Pensa, Saga! Pensa que você só está mal porque ele quase te matou de frio!_ E novamente Saga ouviu a voz de Shion ... _Agora eu vou te algemar de joelhos na cama e você vai berrar de dor, Saga. Você vai implorar para eu parar..._ Saco! O que ele tinha? O cara ameaçara violentá-lo! Será que ele se esquecera disso? Ah, Saga reconhecia os sintomas. Ele precisava fisicamente de alguém. Ele precisava dar atenção àquela vontade de ter alguém. Mesmo que fosse Aioros. Quando ele voltasse para casa ele definitivamente faria isso. Aioros, sem dúvida, iria concordar. Ele nunca escondera que queria voltar.

_Sim, é isso_, pensou Saga virando-se de costas para o Mestre. Ele ficaria com Aioros! Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que se sentir atraído pelo seqüestrador de seu irmão, pelo chantagista criminoso. E Saga tentou se concentrar no endereço IP e nos códigos de configuração da conexão do computador que ele usara. Ele precisava anotar aquilo em algum lugar!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion tentava controlar a respiração. Seria constrangedor se Saga notasse que ele não estava dormindo, afinal. Que ele acordara tão logo Saga começara a se mexer na cama. Mas era tão difícil! Com os olhos minimamente abertos, Shion via Saga. E sentia o olhar interessado de Saga sobre si. Ele sentia a respiração suave de Saga sobre si. E quando Saga se virara para o lado dele, Shion deixara descuidadamente a mão perto do coração de Saga. E agora ele sentia as batidas rápidas do coração de Saga. E o coração de Shion subitamente disparou também. Enquanto tentava controlar a respiração, Shion notou que a mão de Saga estava a milímetros de seu rosto.

Ah, o que ele faria se Saga o tocasse? E Shion sentiu um súbito calor ao sentir que seu coração queria sair-lhe pela boca. E o tempo parou enquanto Shion esperava pelo toque de Saga. O que ele faria? O que? Possivelmente perderia o controle, colocaria Saga abaixo de si à força e o beijaria até sentir que Saga parara de resistir-lhe!

Mas será que um dia Saga deixaria de resistir aele? O que ele fizera a Saga era imperdoável. Por que as coisas não puderam ser diferentes? Por que ele não desistira do plano e se dedicara a conquistar Saga? Não...ele não pudera. Ele não podia desistir. Saga não era para ele. _Isso era mais do que óbvio_, pensou Shion, triste, quando notou que Saga desistira de tocá-lo e se virara de costas para si

Shion ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que vira Saga na _Gemini_. Saga estava discutindo com Aioros. E Shion estava logo atrás. Sim, ele já havia estudado todos os dados disponíveis sobre Saga e sobre sua meteórica carreira. Shion avidamente procurara pelos dados dos casos que Saga já resolvera. Saga parecia ter o dom de chegar à verdade. E era de uma competência inquestionável. Bom, desde que Shion soubera que Saga seria o responsável pela investigação do seu caso, ele soubera que Saga lhe traria problemas. Assim, Shion metodicamente começara a investigar a vida de Saga. Aquilo virara quase uma obsessão. Afinal, o plano não podia sofrer atrasos. Era fundamental que tudo ocorresse no tempo determinado. Assim, Shion começara a investigar Saga e sua família. E cada vez sentia-se mais envolvido por Saga. Mesmo quando soubera que Saga tinha o mesmo namorado há vários anos. Ainda assim ele ficava horas e horas a olhar para as fotos que tinha de Saga em casa, na corporação, com amigos e colegas e mesmo com o namorado. Ele se sentia envolver... Foi assim que ele soubera que Saga tinha apenas dois irmãos e que era extremamente ligado aos dois. E Shion decidiu aproximar-se de Kanon. Kanon seria um objetivo mais fácil, afinal. E Kanon era idêntico a Saga... E o Mestre achava que não agüentaria ficar próximo ao namorado de Saga. Com certeza ele teria vontade de matar o tal namorado se ele ficasse sob o seu poder. Shion odiara Aioros antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Afinal, Aioros tinha Saga, podia tocá-lo quando quisesse, ficar com ele, falar com ele... Não! Teria que ser alguém da família. Mas o Mestre não esperara encontrar Saga naquela noite. Ele não quisera ouvir a conversa, mas fora inevitável. E Shion forçou-se a pensar de novo no que ouvira:

_000000000000000000000000flash back 0000000000000000000000000_

_Gemini_

_- Eu faço o que você quiser, Saga! Me diz o que você quer que eu faço!_

_- Eu quero alguém que me faça perder o controle. Que me surpreenda, Oros! O fogo... morreu, Oros. Há muito tempo!_

_- Mas eu..._

_- Eu não agüento mais seus ataques de ciúmes, Oros. Eu não agüento mais! Você me liga 20 vezes por dia. Você se descontrola e me ofende! E depois pede desculpas! E no dia seguinte faz tudo de novo! Chega! Eu não agüento mais._

_- Eu vou mudar, Saga! Me dá outra chance!_

_- Não! Acabou. Sou eu quem vai mudar agora. E vou começar a mudar me dando a chance de ser feliz, Oros. Foi a última vez. Eu vou achar alguém... Eu sei que eu vou..._

_E Saga se afastou, deixando Aioros a olhar para o vazio. E algo em Shion pareceu despertar. Sim, ele entendia Saga mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Ele sabia o que era querer mudar. Ele sabia o que era querer alguém... um alguém que ainda não existia. Alguém que o surpreendesse. Alguém que fizesse com que ele se esquecesse de tudo... Do certo, do errado. Do ruim, do bom. Do frio, do calor. De tudo. Alguém que balançasse seu mundo a tal ponto que ele virasse de ponta cabeça. Ele queria essa pessoa há muito, muito tempo. _

_E Shion olhou Saga se afastar com a cabeça erguida. Todos o olhavam quando ele passava. Como não olhar para Saga? Ele tinha um magnetismo inato. E Shion olhou Aioros que continuava sentado olhando para o chão, arrasado. Não! Aioros não era a pessoa certa para Saga. Saga era tão lindo, superior, arrogante. Mas Saga também parecia tão sozinho, perdido e infeliz. Ah, naquele momento Shion tivera vontade de correr até ele, de abraçá-lo, de assegurar que ele estava ali junto de Saga! _

_Foi então que Shion se lembrou que tinha que dar um jeito de conquistar Kanon. Kanon... tão igual a Saga. Mas tão diferente! Bom... era hora de agir. O plano não podia parar. Ele não podia desistir. Simplesmente não podia. Mesmo sabendo que Saga estava só e que Shion estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ele. Mesmo sabendo que ele magoaria Saga além de qualquer perdão. Mesmo sabendo que Saga passaria a odiá-lo, Shion não podia desistir. Ninguém podia._

_0000000000000000fim do flash back0000000000000000000000000000000_

Quando o Mestre notou que Saga parara de se mexer, ele se levantou e deixou às vistas a sacola de roupas que comprara para Saga. Ah, ele iria ficar lindo com aquele casaco de couro de carneiro revestido com pele. Lindo! Mas Saga não era para ele. Pena! E Shion foi preparar o café da manhã para os dois, logo depois de checar brevemente se a febre passara. Graças aos deuses passara! E Shion saiu do quarto. Hoje ele tinha que discutir com Saga sobre a linha de suas investigações. _É, não seria fácil_, pensou Shion desanimado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon entrava no hotel em que ele estava hospedado! Maldição! Ele jurara que não viria! Mas ele não conseguira – mais uma vez – manter-se afastado dele. Ele não resistira ao convite explícito da noite anterior... _Eu te espero amanhã de manhã, Kanon. Vem para mim..._

Claro que se Saga ou Milo estivessem com ele, possivelmente, ele tentaria resistir. Saga desconfiava demais daquelas aparições e sumiços. Saga quisera mesmo investigá-lo, mas Kanon não o deixara. Kanon o proibira terminantemente, ameaçando deixar a casa se Saga fizesse aquilo. Já Milo sentia uma antipatia extrema por ele. Para Milo, ele não tinha direito de tratar Kanon daquela forma, como se Kanon não valesse nada e sempre estivesse à disposição dele, sempre que ele o chamasse. Foram tantas as discussões com Milo e Saga...

Mas nem Saga e nem Milo estavam com ele. Kanon estava sozinho e não conseguira resistir. Como nunca conseguira antes. Kanon sabia que tudo aconteceria de novo. Hotéis luxuosos, noites prazerosas, restaurantes elegantes, presentes caros e... ele sumiria novamente. Ele, seus seguranças, carros, hotéis, dinheiro infindável. Tudo sumiria. Nenhuma palavra de despedida. Nenhuma explicação. Só tristeza e solidão. Por que ele deixava que ele o tratasse assim? Por que se submeter àquilo? Kanon tinha certeza de que nem mesmo o nome dele era real... Afinal, tantas vezes Kanon procurara pelo nome dele na internet... A única coisa que Kanon sabia era que a atração que ele exercia sobre si era realmente infernal.

E, enquanto avançava pelo grande _lobby_ do hotel mais elegante do Canadá, Kanon sabia que estava péssimo e que todos o olhavam com estranheza. Afinal, ele não dormira, trabalhara a noite inteira, estava preocupado com Milo, preocupado com Saga, amarrotado, acabado e bastante nervoso. Droga! Naquele hotel até os funcionários pareciam ser mais glamourosos do que ele, Kanon. Olha lá o deus que estava na recepção, de terno, encarando-lhe com ar aparvalhado... Claro que devia ser porque ele estava com jeito de ter sido atropelado por um trem. Devia ser o gerente para olhá-lo com aquele ar arrogante... Mal Kanon parou na recepção e o homem se virou de costas e entrou por uma porta desaparecendo de sua vista. _Cara antipático_, pensou Kamus com raiva. Ele não estava tão desarrumado assim, afinal. Estava? Mas tudo foi esquecido quando outro homem, se possível ainda mais bonito que o primeiro, falou com ele:

- Saga...? - Kanon o olhou desviando os olhos da porta em que o antipático sumira. Era tão comum que o confundissem com Saga, afinal. _Bonito... muito bonito_, pensou cansado.

- Não! Eu sou o irmão gêmeo do Saga. Você... conhece meu irmão?

- Não... quer dizer... sim. – mas o homem se recompôs e assumiu o ar profissional - Bom dia, senhor. Como podemos ajudá-lo?

- Eu marquei de me encontrar com o hóspede do quarto 1.501. Você poderia avisar que eu cheguei? Meu nome é Kanon. Kanon Kyrillos.

- Um momento, senhor. Vou ligar para o quarto dele. – e após um minuto, Kanon ouviu – Pode subir senhor. Ele o está esperando.

Talvez, se Kanon não estivesse tão cansado, ele tivesse notado que o homem o olhara preocupado enquanto ele caminhava para o elevador. E que ele retirara um estranho aparelho do bolso e digitara uma mensagem rapidamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Técnico estava dormindo quando ouviu o conhecido som. Droga! Ele ficara acordado até de madrugada! E, ainda assim, eles ousavam perturbar o seu sono? _Droga, droga, droga!_ _Aquela missão estava a cada dia mais difícil_, pensou mal humorado.

E, aos trancos e barrancos, ele finalmente conseguiu localizar o aparelho:

"_Cacete, Técnico! Como você não me avisa que Ele conhece o irmão do Saga? _

_Me liga rápido!"_

E essa agora? A missão estava realmente mais complicada a cada dia! E o Técnico se levantou às pressas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todas! Virgo-chan resolveu postar o capítulo de agosto! E estou super contente de receber os palpites de vocês! Obrigada! Espero não decepcionar!_

_MESTRE: Virgo-chan, pára logo com esse suspense tonto que o mais importante já se sabe... EU SOU O SHION! _

_VIRGO-CHAN: Mas Mestre! Ainda falta saber quem é o Hacker, quem é o Técnico, quem é Ele, por que ninguém pode desistir... Falta tanta coisa, ainda._

_MESTRE: BOBAGEM! Falta só um lemon meu com o Saga!_

_Virgo-chan (resmungando): Ah, esse cara se acha!_

_Bom, queria agradecer às madrinhas da fic - Mussha e Makie - e as reviews de __Tsuki Torres, Nathalie-chan, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkys, Makie, Mussha, Lukinha, Sirrah, Annie, Athenas de Áries, Mo de Áries e Allkiedis!_

_Ah, sim! Deixem reviews, palpites, sugestões, críticas!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/07_


	8. Arrependimento

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 8 – Arrependimento

_Um hotel_

Kanon subiu para o 15º andar e parou em frente à porta, sem saber o que fazer. Claro que seria melhor que ele saísse de lá o mais rápido possível. Que ele conseguisse jogar para o fundo de sua mente todas aquelas lembranças. Que ele desse um jeito de se esquecer de uma vez por todas daquela maldita atração que o dominava. Sim, era melhor que ele fosse embora. Mas Kanon estava quase se virando para sair de lá quando a porta se abriu.

- Você não está pensando em ir embora, não é Kanon?

Céus! Até a voz dele o atraía. E Kanon o olhou. Cabelos loiros, olhos dourados, alto, forte. Bom, nem tão alto nem tão forte quanto ele, Kanon. Mas, ainda assim extremamente atraente. E ele tinha que responder alguma coisa!

- Na verdade eu estava indo embora.

- Você não sentiu a minha falta, Kan? Não teve um dia em que eu não tivesse pensado em você.

_Maldito fosse ele_!, pensou Kanon enquanto avançava para cima dele. Claro que era mentira. Claro que ele não ligava a mínima. Quantas vezes ele sumira? Quantas vezes Kanon o procurara para descobrir que até o nome que ele deixara no hotel era falso? Mas agora ele estava de volta a Toronto. Depois de vários meses, ele voltara. E Kanon o queria. Queria muito. E Kanon o empurrou para dento do quarto. Não, gentileza nunca tivera nada a ver com o relacionamento deles. E Kanon, sem cerimônia alguma, o prensou contra a parede enquanto era olhado com desafio.

- Só para eu saber... Como você quer que eu te chame desta vez? – disse Kanon antes de beijá-lo.

- Radamanthys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa nas montanhas_

O Mestre olhava para Saga em silêncio do outro lado da mesa. Ele comia com vontade tudo o que ele preparara. Ótimo! Quem sabe assim ele ficava bom? Pena que Saga mal falasse consigo. Mas olhá-lo já era muito bom. Saga estava lindo. Saga era lindo. Quem sabe um dia eles podiam se entender? Não! Era absolutamente impossível. E agora viria a pior parte... Falar com Saga sobre o que ele teria que fazer. Não que fosse tanta coisa assim. Na verdade, era mais uma questão de não fazer. Não fazer e não deixar que Shaka fizesse. Afinal, há meses eles trabalhavam naquilo. E justamente quando ELE voltara a Toronto, Saga parecia se aproximar da verdade. Bom, o primeiro passo era fazer com que Shaka parasse de desconfiar das atitudes de Saga. Caso contrário, Shaka continuaria a investigação. E o Mestre pediu que Saga fosse com ele para a sala. Saga anuiu e o seguiu mas, quando chegou lá, ele o olhou diretamente nos olhos e falou em voz baixa:

- Mestre, eu preciso falar com o Kanon para avisar onde eu estou. Ele... ele vai ficar preocupado se eu também sumir...

- Você não sabe onde você está, Saga – lembrou o Mestre com voz suave.

- Eu preciso falar com ele, Mestre... O Kanon vai se preocupar... E tem também o Shaka... ele está desconfiado de minhas atitudes... Eu preciso resolver o que falar para ele...

O Mestre olhou para Saga com carinho. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso. Mas Saga tinha razão. O que falar para Shaka? O Mestre levara algum tempo para se decidir. Mas ele achara a saída perfeita! O problema era que Saga não gostaria dela.

- Eu falei com o Kanon ontem à noite, Saga. Você não precisa ligar para ele. Eu disse a ele que você estaria comigo, que eu cuidaria de você enquanto ele trabalhasse. Ele ficou bastante tranqüilo.

Saga olhou-o com raiva. Maldito fosse o Mestre! Além de tudo ainda posava de bom samaritano para Kanon, para envolvê-lo mais ainda! Como ele queria bater naquele desgraçado. Bater muito. Xingá-lo. E Saga não conseguiu se segurar e empurrou o Mestre violentamente contra a parede e apertou seu pescoço com as duas mãos. Shion, surpreso, não teve como se defender. Ademais, Saga era muito forte! E, à medida que ele tinha mais e mais dificuldades para respirar, a luz escurecia. Mas ele ainda ouvia a voz de Saga. _... Solta o Milo... Sai de perto do Kan... Eu vou te matar... _Mas, finalmente, Saga o soltou. Shion caiu aos pés dele desesperado em busca de ar. Saga ficara ao seu lado, olhando-o horrorizado com o que fizera. Era mais do que óbvio que Saga não tivera a intenção de atacá-lo. Ele se deixara levar por um impulso. E agora temia o que poderia ocorrer com Milo! E foi saber disso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que despertou a ira de Shion. Saga não estava preocupado com ele. Saga não queria saber se ele estava machucado. Saga só estava preocupado se o Mestre se vingaria em Milo! Só isso! Claro! Saga nem mesmo fizera menção de se desculpar ou de ajudá-lo!

E o Mestre se levantou, furioso. Saga iria pagar por aquilo. Ah, como ele iria pagar por tê-lo atacado. E o Mestre começou a rodear Saga. E Saga se submetia a seu exame de forma orgulhosa. Sem recuar, sem abaixar a cabeça, sem se mexer, sem falar nada... Como se fosse um animal em exposição. Tão orgulhoso! Mas ele iria quebrar aquele maldito orgulho! Ah, se ia!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Shaka_

Shaka finalmente chegara em casa e já arrumara tudo meticulosamente como sempre! Sim, fora divertido! Afrodite era mesmo alguém especial! Lindo, divertido, doce, envolvente. Por que ele não podia gostar de alguém assim? Por que ele tinha sempre que colocar suas expectativas além do que era possível? Afinal, o que ele queria da pessoa que estivesse com ele? E, meio sem querer, Shaka se pôs a pensar. E, mais sem querer ainda, um rosto se formou. Um rosto exótico, com os olhos mais verdes que ele já vira. Infelizmente esse rosto pertencia a alguém de quem ele desconfiava. A alguém que o queria às vezes e, às vezes, não o queria.

Afinal, o que ele sabia de Mú? Ele sabia que ele era estrangeiro, mas que morava no Canadá há vários anos. Que ele prestara concurso para o cargo técnico que agora ocupava e que passara excepcionalmente bem colocado. Que tinha um conhecimento claramente superior. Claro que antes de ingressar na força policial seus antecedentes foram checados e, sem dúvida, passara na verificação. Mas o que realmente Shaka sabia sobre Mú. NADA! Nada além do fato de que, por algum motivo, Mú não lhe inspirava confiança. E, atualmente, Shaka admitia para si que Mú o atraía demais.

E Shaka, tristemente, tentou afastar os pensamentos de Mu. E eles se focaram no outro assunto que o preocupava. SAGA! O que tinha Saga, afinal? Ele estava estranho, muito estranho. E, para piorar, coisas estranhas demais pareciam ter acontecido a Saga. Ele fora atacado, faltara por três dias (_o que jamais acontecera antes!_) e agora o evitava de todos os modos. Shaka ligou para o celular de Saga e, sem surpresa, notou que ele estava desligado. Sim, Saga estava estranho. Shaka, então, ligou para a casa de Saga. Ninguém. Saga nunca viajava aos finais de semana. Pelos deuses! Será que ele deveria avisar o superior deles que Saga estava agindo de forma estranha? Talvez Saga estivesse sofrendo pressão de algum criminoso. Nunca acontecera antes, já que eles não lidavam com crimes violentos, mas claro que a possibilidade existia... O problema era que Shaka se sentiria um grande traidor se ele depusesse contra Saga sem ao menos falar com ele. O que ele devia fazer?

E Shaka ligou seu computador, tentando evitar mais esses pensamentos enervantes. Claro que ele estava com cosias atrasadas. Na noite anterior Afrodite o pegara mal ele chegara em casa e ele dormira anormalmente cedo. Mas tudo bem! Fora divertido. E, afinal, hoje era sábado. E Shaka correu os olhos rapidamente pelos _e. mails_ até chegar a um de Ikki1 IKKI! Droga! E Shaka abriu o _e. mail._

"_Shaka,_

_Eu resolvi te escrever porque você não atende mais meus telefonemas e sempre me evita no trabalho. _

_Que saco, Shaka! Quem você acha que é? Por que você se acha tão superior assim? Tudo o que eu queria era falar com você, te ver, saber como você está! _

_Pelo menos eu não tenho medo de me envolver com as pessoas, Shaka! Pelo menos eu não escondo que eu estou triste. E eu não poso para os outros de superior como você! _

_Quer saber? Desisti! Tomara que essa sua arrogância e esse seu jeito de superior te façam companhia para o resto da sua vida. _

_Não vou mais te procurar Pode ficar tranqüilo!_

_Ikki"_

Shaka olhou para aquilo sem acreditar! O que se passava com todo mundo? Claro que ele não se achava superior a ninguém! Por que as pessoas sempre achavam aquilo dele? Por quê? Oras, era ele quem estava sozinho! Era ele quem sempre desconfiava dos outros. Era ele quem não conseguia se aproximar de quem ele queria. Era ele quem pensava em denunciar o melhor amigo! Claro que ele não era superior a ninguém!

Ele era mesmo um ser desprezível. E merecia – mais do que ninguém – ficar sozinho! E foi quando seu telefone celular tocou. Um número de que ele não se lembrava!

- Sha? Oi! É O Afrodite! Quer dizer... o Flor! Já estou no trabalho, mas queria te falar que adorei a noite de ontem com você!

O coração de Shaka se aqueceu sensivelmente! Sim, pelo menos ainda havia alguém no mundo que parecia se importar com ele. E, meio sem pensar, Shaka falou:

- Eu também, Flor! Vamos nos encontrar hoje à noite?

- Claro, Shaka! Marcado!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Kamus_

Milo acordou finalmente. Céus! Ele se sentia como se tivesse dormido por um mês inteiro! Sim, tudo não passara de um pesadelo! E Milo se virou, feliz, quando sentiu tudo doer repentinamente.

- Aaaahh! – gemeu.

- Milo, _mon chèr__1_! Onde dói?

Milo olhou em direção àquela voz com sotaque francês! Não, não fora um pesadelo, afinal. Um anjo daqueles não poderia ser personagem de pesadelo! Era o próprio maldito que o seqüestrara. Finalmente ele aparecia de novo na sua frente. E Milo tentou avançar para cima dele para bater no sacana, quando tudo doeu de novo. E ele gemeu novamente.

- _Arrête__2_, Milo! Assim vai doer mais. – disse _Froid_ preocupado.

- Mas você é um calhorda mesmo! Me droga, me seqüestra e agora finge que se importa! Vai te catar!

- _Pardonnez-moi__3_ Milo! _Je_... eu... vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para você ficar bem de novo! Eu juro!

- EU VOU TE MATAR – berrou Milo, tentando se levantar de novo, sem conseguir devido à dor.

- _Tu as raison__4_, Milo! Mas... deixa eu cuidar de você antes. Depois você pode se vingar de mim. Eu mereço.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntou Milo com raiva. Sentir-se tão fraco na frente de _Froid_ o irritava profundamente.

- _Chez moi_!!

- E... e o ...Juiz? - perguntou Milo tentando não transparecer o receio que sentia.

- _Il n'est pas ici_, Milo. Fica tranqüilo!

- Eu...eu... posso ir para a minha casa?

- _Non, n'est pas possible__5__ ! Je le regrète fortement__6__, Milo_!

- PÁRA DE FALAR EM FRANCÊS – berrou Milo irritado. Claro que ele sabia que ainda era prisioneiro. Mas ouvir aquilo tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério! Maldição!

- _Pardon_! Quer dizer.. desculpa! Eu sempre falo em francês quando fico nervoso, Milo...

_Tão lindo_!, pensou Milo apaixonadamente. Droga! O que ele tinha, afinal?

00000000000000000000000000000

_Casa nas montanhas_

- Pede desculpas, Saga.

- ... Desculpas...

Ah, a voz de Saga demonstrava que ele não era tão indiferente assim ao exame, pensou Shion maldosamente, enquanto se aproximava de Saga, sem o tocar. Ah, Saga estava... desconfortável... sob o seu olhar, afinal. Ele finalmente atingira aquele ser inacessível. E Saga começou a falar de forma desconexa. Shion sabia que ele temia por Milo. Por isso ele estava tão nervoso.

- Então... eu preciso ligar para o Shaka... Ele está desconfiado... Ele quer saber do Milo... de mim... por que eu estou estranho...Eu preciso explicar algo para ele...

Agora o Mestre estava à frente de Saga. Próximo, faminto. O rosto dele estava a milímetros de distância, e o Mestre o olhava como se quisesse gravar cada um de seus traços. Saga sentia a respiração do Mestre. O olhar dele queimava em seu rosto. Ele sentia o cheiro daqueles cabelos... Aquele perfume exótico que ele usava... Ele... ele tinha que se livrar daquilo. Ele se sentia ridiculamente sem ação sendo examinado assim. Céus! Seu coração batia forte. Ele estava com problemas para controlar a respiração. Logo o Mestre notaria o que ele estava sentindo... Droga! O que ele estava sentindo afinal? Era remorso por ter atacado o Mestre? Medo do que ele faria a Milo e a Kanon? Como ele podia se desculpar? Ele tinha que se desculpar. Mas como?

- Você vai dizer ao Shaka que está a fim do namorado do Kanon... De mim... – sua voz era suave.

- Eu... NÃO... Ele não vai acreditar nisso... – disse Saga incrédulo.

Sim, ele notara que a resistência de Saga estava diminuindo. Que sua voz estava ofegante. Que suas respostas demoravam cada vez mais. Ah, Saga o atraía muito. Shion tinha que se controlar demais para não avançar para cima dele, prensá-lo na parede, beijá-lo à força e submetê-lo à sua vontade. Saga merecia isso. Ele o atacara. Ele o odiava. Sim, o Mestre sabia que jurara se afastar de Saga, mas ele falhara miseravelmente. Ele não conseguira manter-se longe de Saga. E o Mestre continuava a olhá-lo de forma predatória. Lindo! Orgulhoso! Arrogante! E iria pagar por tê-lo atacado... Seu pescoço ainda doía pela pressão das mãos de Saga. Sim, Saga iria pagar! Ele iria humilhá-lo.

- Você vai dizer ao Shaka exatamente o que eu mandei. Diz que está a fim de mim agora, Saga... – _Era revolta no olhar de Saga? Ótimo! Isso é só o começo!, _pensou Shion.

- ... Eu estou a fim de você... – disse finalmente Saga com raiva.

Droga!Saga sabia que errara muito. Claro que errara. E muito. Ele sabia que iria pagar por isso. Mas se tudo desse certo ele pagaria sozinho. Kanon e Milo nada teriam a ver com seu erro. Ele apanharia, ficaria algemado por horas, dormiria no chão frio, seria ameaçado novamente, talvez violentado. Não importava. Mas aquele traste queria que ele falasse a Shaka que ele estava a fim dele? Que coisa sem sentido! Tudo bem que o Mestre queria humilhá-lo. Isso ele entendia. Mas envolver Shaka com aquilo? E, surpreso, Saga sentiu Shion contornar levemente seu rosto com os dedos, olhando-o de forma avaliativa. Pronto, era isso. _Tudo sempre começa e termina com ele tentando me agarrar_, pensou Saga sentindo o sangue correr rápido em suas veias.

Já o Mestre apreciava a confusão de Saga. Desde o começo era isso que ele queria que Saga dissesse a Shaka. Isso facilitaria demais as coisas. Afinal, o Mestre sabia que Saga nunca viajara aos finais de semana. Que Saga evitava Shaka desde a noite do seqüestro. Que Shaka parecia desconfiado de Saga. E Shaka podia resolver trabalhar por si só. E isso afetaria o plano. Shion pensara muito e aquela seria a única desculpa razoável... Algo torpe, sujo, vil, vergonhoso que justificaria o comportamento de Saga nos últimos dias... E o que seria mais torpe do que Saga tentar roubar o namorado de Kanon, seu irmão gêmeo? Sim! Essa era a resposta. E assim ele podia passar mais tempo ao lado de Saga e monitorar o que ele fazia. Era a solução perfeita. Mas obviamente o Mestre sabia que Saga não gostaria. Na verdade, se Saga não o tivesse atacado, ele explicaria tudo isso a Saga. Mas agora ele estava satisfeito em ver a revolta e a confusão de Saga. Ah, Saga era tão lindo, tão orgulhoso e desejável. Shion o queria tanto que doía. Era difícil se controlar. Mas ele iria humilhar Saga. Ele merecia, afinal. E o Mestre começou a contornar os lábios de Saga... E longe, muito longe, Saga ouviu a voz de Mestre, suave, com aquele sotaque exótico e indecifrável:

- Você não parece a fim de mim, Saga...

- CLARO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU A FIM DE VOCÊ! Você é um criminoso, um desqualificado – disse Saga quase cuspindo as palavras.

Mas o Mestre se ressentiu do tom. Doía muito ouvir Saga falar assim com ele. Claro que ele sabia que Saga tinha todos os motivos para achar isso dele. Mas Saga o atacara sob o risco de que Milo sofresse as conseqüências. Saga não era tão superior a ele assim. Por que Saga achava que o mundo era todo feito em preto e branco? Não, não era! O mundo era todo feito em tons de cinza. Era idiotice achar que o lado de Saga era sempre o bom e que o dele seria sempre o mau! E, com raiva, o Mestre empurrou Saga de costas contra a parede. Ele iria ensinar uma lição a Saga. Saga, surpreso, já ia abrir a boca para falar algo, quando o Mestre o impediu:

- Shhhh... Quem sou eu, Saga? – mas agora o corpo do Mestre o prensava contra parede.

- O Mestre...

- Eu sou o SEU Mestre, Saga. Sua função é me obedecer!

Por que ele se arrepiou ao ouvir estas palavras? Ele estava furioso com aquilo tudo. Com ele, com o Mestre. Mas, mais do que tudo, ele estava confuso! E Saga sentiu uma mão do Mestre descer por seus cabelos. E a outra mão do Mestre espalmou-se em seu peito, sentindo as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração... E Saga lutou contra a vontade de fechar os olhos, de se deixar levar... Por que parecia que a luz diminuíra? Por que parecia que tudo girava à sua volta? Por que seu coração batia disparado? Milo... ele tinha que pensar em Milo...e em Kanon... Foi quando ele ouviu a voz do Mestre ao longe:

- Por que você é desobediente, Saga? Por que você luta contra mim? – a voz dele soava como uma carícia...

E o Mestre o beijou. Saga sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas para sua sorte, o Mestre o prensava contra a parede com o próprio corpo. Todos os pensamentos fugiram da sua cabeça. Ele só sentia. Ele deixara de pensar. A boca. O calor. As sensações. As batidas do coração dele contra o seu. Ele não podia se deixar dominar assim... ou podia? A cabeça de Saga pendeu para o lado e o beijo se aprofundou ainda mais. O cheiro dele. As mãos que corriam por seu corpo. Aquele corpo que se moldava perfeitamente ao seu. Os cabelos dele em suas mãos. Sua boca sendo invadida. E quando Saga já não sabia direito onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo, o Mestre afastou um pouco o rosto, para olhá-lo diretamente. Saga o olhava meio enfeitiçado e não parecia capaz de encontrar a própria voz.

- Agora sim, Saga! Agora você parece a fim de mim. Pode ligar para o Shaka agora – disse o Mestre em tom frio, estendendo-lhe um telefone celular desconhecido e colocando-o sob a mira do revólver – Depois nós continuamos de onde paramos e falamos sobre a sua punição.

Saga pegou o telefone e discou o número tremendo de raiva. Ele nem sabia quem ele odiava mais. O Mestre ou ele próprio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Shaka_

Shaka havia desligado o telefone a pouco, quando ele tocou novamente. Desta vez era um número não identificado.

- Shaka? Aqui é o Saga!

- Saga! Você está bem? Onde você está? - _será que Saga notara a sua preocupação_?, pensou Shaka.

- Eu estou bem, Shaka. E desculpa por sair ontem sem falar com você, mas eu tinha um encontro. – _Um encontro_?, pensou Shaka desconfiado.

- Com quem?

- Shaka, eu... não queria te contar... mas.. eu.. ... preciso... eu... estou saindo com o namorado... do Kanon...

- DO KANON?

- É... eu sei... é péssimo, mas aconteceu. E... enfim... é por isso que eu ando estranho. E o Kanon também... Acho que ele desconfia... E... o Milo ... ele descobriu e ...saiu de casa... Eu... eu preciso falar com você depois... Tudo está errado e... eu não sei como arrumar...

- Saga, você enlouqueceu?

- Não! Você não, Shaka. Por que todo mundo fica do lado do Kanon?

- Porque o lado dele é o certo? – começou Shaka.

- Bom, se você vai me julgar, nós não temos nada o que conversar, Shaka. Até segunda!

- Não desliga, Saga!

- Nós nos falamos na segunda, Shaka. – e Saga desligou.

PELOS DEUSES! Aquela voz rouca não era de Saga! Aquele não era o Saga que ele conhecia! Saga JAMAIS faria algo contra Kanon! Faria? Ter um caso com o namorado de Kanon! Oras, Saga nunca ficara com ninguém que não fosse Aioros. Se ficara, Shaka nunca soubera. Não, ele não devia ter ouvido direito! Aquele não era Saga! Mas... talvez... Saga tivesse tentado finalmente se envolver com alguém de quem ele gostasse! _Pelo menos eu não tenho medo de me envolver com as pessoas, Shaka! _A frase do _e. mail_ de Ikki subitamente voltou à sua cabeça. E se Saga tivesse razão em se deixar levar pela paixão? E se ele, Shaka, é quem estivesse errando? O que aconteceria se ele também se deixasse levar?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha_

O _Hacker_ olhava para o _Maschera_ que estava parado à sua frente. Maldição! O que eles podiam fazer? Tudo dera errado! O Juiz atacara Milo. E Kanon parecia ter algo a ver com ... Ele! Com Radamanthys! Céus! Quem esperaria por essa? Bem que o maldito Juiz avisara que Radamanthys tinha alguém naquela cidade. Mas eles esperavam que fosse um outro alguém. Alguém ligado à operação. Seria Kanon ligado à operação?

O que ele devia fazer? Ligar para o Mestre? O que? Não! Melhor que antes de tudo o mais ele fosse novamente interrogar o Juiz! E o _Maschera_ poderia ajudá-lo com isso! Mas Kanon tinha que ser afastado de lá!

- _Guarda_, _Hacker_. O Flor vai dar um jeito com o Técnico!

- Será? - perguntou o _Hacker_ incerto.

- _Ecco! Ancora é esperar para ver_!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um hotel_

Kanon o tratava com violência. Ele não conseguia mais se segurar. Ele sabia que aquilo terminaria mal como todas as vezes anteriores. Ele sabia que o maldito sumiria sem deixar notícias. Ele sabia que ele ficaria mal e que Saga e Milo brigariam novamente com ele. Mas nada daquilo importava agora. Agora tudo o que importava era que ele sentia o sangue queimar em suas veias. Que ele sentia seu coração bater desesperado. Que ele iria apagar aquele ar de desafio dos olhos dourados dele. E Kanon empurrou Radamanthys contra a parede ainda mais forte e invadiu sua boca. Radamanthys lutava como podia, com os movimentos tolhidos como estava, mas Kanon era mais forte e o apertava cada vez mais. Kanon sabia que Radamanthys estava com dificuldade de respirar. Claro! Ele o beijava sem trégua, o empurrava, mordia, apertava ou chupava. Kanon sentia-o ofegar. Ah, era tão bom! Se ele ao menos pudesse sufocá-lo até que ele não conseguisse mais sair, mais fugir. E quando Radamanthys implorava, Kanon o deixava respirar. Uma vez Radamanthys o empurrou, mas Kanon o empurrou com força de volta à parede. Ele ouviu a cabeça de Radamanthys bater com força na parede. Ele até ouviu Radamanthys gemer. Mas isso não importava. Nada mais importava:

- Quieto! ...Radamanthys... Hoje você vai pagar por ter sumido... de novo...

- Eu quero... eu quero pagar, Kanon.

E Kanon o arrastou para a quarto. Sim, se uma coisa podia ser dita dele, era que ele agüentava a raiva de Kanon até que ela se exaurisse completamente. Até que a raiva de Kanon passasse, Radamanthys faria absolutamente tudo o que Kanon quisesse. E pelos deuses! Kanon estava com muita raiva desta vez.

- Tira a roupa de uma vez! – disse Kanon com raiva.

E foi neste momento que eles ouviram alguém bater na porta com força. E ouviu vozes alteradas. Raios! Isso era hora de alguém aparecer?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi, Virgo a mil! Bom, sem mais enrolar, agradeço às reviews de_ _Tsuki Torres, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha, Sirrah, Annie, Shiharu, Condessa Oluha, Saga de Pìjama e Boromira._

_Por favor, deixem reviews! Assim – quem sabe - eu me animo a escrever mais rápido! Nova fase complicada se inicia..._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/07_

1 Meu caro

2 pára

3 Perdoe-me

4 Você tem razão

5 Não, não é possível.

6 Eu lamento muito

21


	9. Espelhos

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 9 – Espelhos

Kanon finalmente o arrastara para o quarto. Seria uma questão de minutos antes de Radamanthys gemer abaixo de si. De dor ou de prazer. Tanto fazia, na verdade! O que importava era que ele tinha que se livrar da raiva que sentia por ter sido abandonado tantas e tantas vezes. Radamanthys (_esse era o nome da vez!)_ pagaria. Isso era mais do que certo. E o melhor... ele não se recusava a pagar. Nunca se recusara antes. Por que ele se recusaria agora?

- Tira a roupa de uma vez! – disse Kanon com raiva.

E foi neste momento que eles ouviram alguém bater na porta com força. E Kanon ouviu vozes alteradas. Raios! Isso era hora de alguém aparecer? NÃO! Ele iria ignorar aquelas batidas. Radamanthys já estava sem calça e Kanon rasgara sua camisa! Quem estava batendo desistiria logo.

E Kanon empurrara Radamanthys de costas na cama e avançou por cima dele quando ouviu que alguém abrira a porta do quarto. ABRIRA A PORTA! Como assim? Num hotel como aquele? E a privacidade? Radamanthys erguera a cabeça surpreso e Kanon olhava para os invasores com raiva.

Ora, ora, ora! O belo ser que o confundira com Saga na recepção. E um outro alguém que ele conhecia! De onde? Céus! Ele estava cansado. Ele virara a noite trabalhando e fora para o hotel. De onde ele conhecia aquele moreno de olhos verdes e rasgados? SACO! Ele ia dar uma lição nos dois. _Se bem que eles eram tão bonitos e a cama era tão grande que eles até que podiam ficar todos juntos_, pensou Kanon, ainda no clima.

- O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM? – berrou Radamanthys.

Kanon o olhou surpreso. Sem calça, rasgado, todo marcado e ainda arrogante. _Ah, ele era um em um milhão!, _pensou Kanon sentindo o desejo voltar!

- Ele... meu senhor... ele... é um policial... e parece ter uma ordem... para levar... o senhor Ky... Kyrillos ... - o belo gerente falava atabalhoadamente, sem conseguir se explicar.

- COMO? – dessa vez era Kanon.

Bom, sua situação não era tão melhor do que a de Radamanthys. Deitado por cima dele, com as mãos em seu peito, com a camisa aberta e o olhar predador.

- Detido para esclarecimentos, senhor Kyrillos. Considere isso um flagrante. Eu o estou seguindo desde a saída da _boite_.

- Por quê? – era Radamanthys, que agora se sentara na cama e tentava manter o ar arrogante.

- Por facilitar o tráfico de drogas em sua _boite_!

- PELO QUE? - _aquilo era um absurdo!, _pensou_ Kanon._

- Isso que o senhor ouviu. E agora sugiro que o senhor me acompanhe.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Kanon entre dentes.

- Guillermo Shura de Montalto. _Yo traballo_ no mesmo prédio que seu irmão, senhor Kyrillos. Posso até dizer que _nosotros_ somos amigos. E que ele não gostará nada de... suas atividades extra-negociais... – ele falava com um forte sotaque espanhol.

Era isso! Ele realmente o conhecia! Shura era um amigo de Saga que sempre vinha à _boite_ com o pessoal da polícia! E agora isso! Ele, facilitar tráfico? Que loucura! Se ele descobrisse que alguém usava drogas em sua _boite_, esse alguém era sumariamente expulso e nunca mais voltava. A _boite_ vivia cheia de policiais, justamente por serem amigos de Saga e Aioria! O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

- O senhor me acompanha de boa vontade, ou vou ter que usar de força?

- Como você pode ver, senhor Montalto, nós estamos no meio de algo aqui! – era Radamanthys, no tom de voz mais poderoso.

- Eu posso esperar vocês acabarem isso. Posso esperar 10 minutos na sala ao lado. É o suficiente?

Ah, o sorriso debochado! Kanon sentiu o sangue subir e partiria claramente para cima daquele espanhol maldito se o gerente bonitão não tentasse acalmar a todos.

- Senhor Kyillos, eu... eu sou o Afrodite de Vershiem, gerentes de relacionamento com os hóspedes do hotel. E eu tenho certeza de que deve ser algum mal entendido. Talvez seja melhor que o senhor vá e volte o mais rápido possível. Afinal, quanto mais rápido o senhor se livrar disso, melhor. E o hotel odiaria esse tipo de publicidade. Por que o senhor não vai logo e volta em seguida?

Kanon olhou para Radamanthys. _O que ele acharia daquilo_?, pensou curioso.

- É Kan, vai e volta logo para mim! Eu fico te esperando!

Kanon viu tudo vermelho! Mais uma vez o maldito Radamanthys o abandonava. Nem se oferecera para ir junto! E foi isso, mais do que tudo, que o convenceu:

- Shura, não é isso? Vamos logo! Mas eu juro que vou fazer você pagar por isso! Por me acusar indevidamente e sem provas.

- As provas serão apresentadas na delegacia, senhor Kyrillos.

- Eu... eu vou mandar meu advogado se encontrar com você lá, Kan. – disse Radamanthys_. Claro! O advogado! Ele não_!, pensou Kanon com raiva.

- E eu vou ligar para o meu irmão!

E Kanon se levantou, fechou a camisa e começou a procurar os sapatos. Ele não vira o olhar aliviado que Shura e Afrodite trocaram. Mas Radamanthys viu. _O que seria aquilo, afinal_?, pensou desconfiado. Ele colocaria Valentine para acompanhar aquilo. Algo estava errado. Muito, muito errado!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois que Saga desligou o telefone e o devolveu ao Mestre, ele foi, sob a mira do revólver, conduzido a uma sala em que ele ainda não entrara. Paredes de espelhos, tatames no chão. Uma sala de treinamento! Mas isso realmente não importava naquele momento. Ele não poderia negar que estava bastante apreensivo com a punição que lhe seria aplicada. Raios! Se ele conseguisse, ao menos, se desculpar! Mas a raiva e a humilhação de ter claramente correspondido ao beijo do Mestre travava sua voz. Ele não podia pedir desculpas a uma pessoa assim! Ele seqüestrara Milo. Ele abusava dos sentimentos de Kanon! Ele o chantageava! Sim, o Mestre merecia morrer por suas mãos! Ele não iria se desculpar por tentar matá-lo. A verdade era que matá-lo era o que Saga mais gostaria de fazer. Não bastasse o tal cara que aparecia, usava Kanon e o descartava, agora Kanon conseguira se envolver com um criminoso! Kanon era realmente um pára-raios de trastes! E, se um dia ele saísse daquela, Saga iria discutir isso com Kanon. Caramba! Kanon precisava dar-se mais valor e escolher melhor as pessoas!

O Mestre entrou na sala logo depois de Saga, apontou o revólver e mandou que Saga tirasse a roupa. E que soltasse os cabelos... E Saga o obedeceu sem discutir. Ele sabia que seria punido e ele adivinhava a punição. Shion, por sua vez, sabia que logo Saga pediria por Milo. E por Kanon. Shion sabia também que ele agia como um animal com Saga. Mas não interessava. Tudo o que Shion queria estava exatamente à sua frente. Saga!

Agora Saga estava no meio da sala, nu e orgulhoso, com os cabelos caindo soltos pelas costas. E a imagem dele se refletia em todos os espelhos da sala. Céus! E essa agora? Ele não conseguia mais desviar o olhar de Saga, de seu corpo bem definido, dos cabelos que caíam desarrumados. Seu olhar predador claramente demonstrava o que ele queria. Ele queria Saga. Agora! Não, dessa vez seria impossível se afastar! Seu corpo manifestara-se fortemente à visão de Saga. Ele nunca quisera alguém daquela forma, com aquela força. E Saga o olhava de forma desafiadora. Raios! Saga tinha que estar apreensivo! Bom, mas o importante era que Saga iria ficar apreensivo! Não seria assim tão simples para Saga. Não mesmo! A raiva ainda explodia em seu peito. O aperto das mãos de Saga em seu pescoço ainda tornava a sua respiração dolorosa. E Shion andou lentamente até a gaveta da cômoda e de lá tirou o que precisava. Saga o olhou sem nada falar, como se não se incomodasse a mínima com o que lhe ira acontecer. _Ah, mas ele iria se importar!,_ pensouShion antes de mandar que Saga se virasse de costas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pelos deuses! Ele precisava tomar uma pílula para ansiedade. Ele não agüentava mais aquilo. O maldito o olhava como se fosse um predador que iria vir para cima dele a qualquer momento. Claro que ele viria. Ele nunca escondera o que queria. Ele nunca escondera que o desejava. E agora aquele desejo estava refletido em todos os espelhos da sala. Parecia que o Mestre deixara de lado toda e qualquer tentativa de se segurar. E o olhava como se não pudesse mais ficar longe. Bom, que fosse! Contanto que Milo não pagasse por seus erros, o resto ele podia agüentar. Ele só tinha que se conbtrolar para não baixar a guarda. Ele não podia deixar que o desejo do Mestre por si o atingisse. Por mais excitante que fosse (_ah, e era!_), ele não podia se entregar. Apesar de tudo, ele iria manter seu orgulho. Mesmo sendo submetido, humilhado, violentado. Apesar de tudo isso ele iria manter seu orgulho. Maldito fosse o Mestre! Por que ele tinha que olhá-lo daquela forma? Os olhos dele o atraíam... Eram... roxos... Não, violetas! Uma cor absolutamente incomum! E o Mestre o olhava como... como se tudo o que ele quisesse no mundo fosse ele, Saga. Pelos céus! Como ele podia sentir calor com aquele frio?

E, perdido nos próprios pensamentos, Saga só se deu conta de que o Mestre estava bem atrás de si, sem camisa, quando uma voz suave falou para ele colocar as mãos para trás para ser amarrado! Céus! Até quanto ele agüentaria aquilo tudo sem estourar? Mas ele tinha que agüentar! Por Milo e por Kanon. Toda a família que ele possuía. Droga! Por que o Mestre não falava nada? Por que ele não batia nele de uma vez? Ele sabia que iria apanhar e que o Mestre gostava de bater nele. Claro! Condizia totalmente com o perfil criminológico do Mestre. Era assim que ele sentia que possuía poder sobre Saga. Batendo nele. E Saga colocou as mãos para trás para ser algemado. Essa já parecia ser a prática entre eles, de qualquer modo. Ele sempre era algemado... Mas, desta vez, ele foi amarrado forte com um fio duro, que o machucava. E, então, ele ouviu a voz suave do Mestre bem próxima a sua orelha. E o viu refletido ao espelho. O Mestre o abraçara por trás, pela cintura, e o olhava pelo espelho fixamente. Saga estremeceu ligeiramente ao contato:

- Você não quer me explicar o motivo da sua explosão, Saga? - Saga demorou um pouco para saber do que o Mestre falava. Os olhos dele o miravam com desejo pelo espelho. E ele estava completamente à mercê do Mestre. Ele podia ver a cena de vários ângulos. E Saga forçou um olhar de desprezo pelo espelho. Maldito!

- Eu... eu não quero que você se aproveite dos sentimentos do Kanon. Você só quer me usar! O Kanon não precisa ser envolvido por você!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka estava acabando de arrumar a casa. Droga! Ele estava extremamente chateado com o conversa (se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de coversa) que tivera com Saga ao telefone. O que dera em Saga? E quem ele era para julgar Saga, afinal? Claro que sacanear o irmão era um absurdo. Mas como Shaka poderia dizer com certeza? Ele não tinha irmãos. Ele não tinha ninguém. Ele não tinha família alguma. Os poucos parentes vivos que ele possuía estvam na índia e eram tão distantes que Shaka nunca se incomodara em procurá-los. Na verdade, ele adotara Saga e sues irmãos como sua família! E, agra, isso! Aquele não parecia Saga!

Foi quando Shaka ouviu que alguém o chamava no msm. Quem seria àquela hora? E Shaka parou de arrumar as roupas e foi ver. O nome de Mú piscava na tela. Involuntariamente, o coração de Shaka se acelerou. MÚ!

_Mú diz_: Shaka? Você está aí?

_Shaka diz: _Estou, sim, Mú!

_Mú diz_: Oi! É que eu queria saber se você está livre para o almoço!

_Shaka diz (caramba! Claro que estou!): ... – _

_Mú diz_: E aí? Você pode?

_Shaka diz (muito entusiasmado?): Claro! _

_Mú diz_: Pode ser às 12:30hs?

_Shaka diz (definitivamente muito entusiasmado!): _Fechado!

_Mú diz_: Perto do trabalho? Eu não conheço muito de Toronto

_Shaka diz: _Então pode ser lá no Mercatto.

_Mú diz_: Ok. Nos encontramos lá! Até já!

_Shaka diz:_ Mú? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Mú diz_: NÃO! Eu... eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa... Por quê?

_Shaka diz:_ Nada, não! É que... bom, deixa para lá!

_Mú diz_: Ok. Atpe já, então.

_Shaka diz: _Até já!

E Shaka se desconectou. O que poderia ter acontecido para que Mú o procurasse depois de tê-lo dispensado ostensivamente na noite passada? O que? Mas será que realmente isso interessava? Naquele momento Shaka estava feliz demais para racionalizar tudo. Ele queria mudar. E ele iria mudar. E, olhando o relógio, Shaka decidiu que ainda dava tempo de arrumar a cozinha antes de se arrumar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pelo espelho, Saga pode ver que o Mestre ignorara completamente o que ele falara. Ele começou a acariciar seu tórax e deu um safanão em Saga, forçando-o a colocar a cabeça de lado e mordeu com força seu pescoço exposto. Saga gemeu e deu um tranco, tentando chutá-lo, mas não conseguiu... Saga gemeu novamente quando Shion cravou as unhas em suas costas e abaixou a mão em frente ao seu corpo para segurar seu membro. Ah, ele podia ver aquilo de vários ângulos. O Mestre estava colado a ele, beijava seu pescoço e agora estava quase alcançando seu membro. Céus! Saga tentou se livrar novamente, mas o Mestre o abraçou forte. E levantou sua cabeça com violência, fazendo com que eles se encarassem pelo espelho. E o Mestre falou com uma voz rouca, muito diferente da dele própria.

- Olha para você, Saga! Você é lindo! Por que você não entende de uma vez que eu te quero? ...Eu te quero muito, Saga...

Céus! Ele não devia mesmo ter vergonha na cara. Ouvir aquilo mexeu com ele... E Saga estremeceu fortemente. Ele praticamente ouvia o seu coração bater desesperado. Agora as duas mãos do Mestre passeavam sem rumo por seu peito, apertando-o, arranhando-o, tomando posse do que queriam. Fortes! E ele estava completamente nu. E o coração do Mestre batia forte contra suas costas. E o cheiro dele. A pele macia. As mãos poderosas. A respiração pesada dele sobre si. E ele estava amarrado e impossibilitado de se defender... Era... tão...bom...! E seu membro começava a reagir àquele desejo, àquelas carícias meio violentas e à dor. Vagamente, Saga se lembrou que nunca se sentira assim com Aioros ou com ninguém... Ah, ele queria se entregar. Queria muito! Mas... NÃO! Ele não podia. E Saga chacoalhou a cabeça levemente. E, com certa surpresa, ele notou que o Mestre o olhava de forma interessada pelo espelho. Ele parecera ler o que se passava em sua cabeça. Seria possível? O certo era que o Mestre o encarava pelo espelho com um desejo quase animal, passeando os olhos por seu corpo como uma carícia. E ele sorriu quando seus olhos se fixaram na reação do corpo de Saga... Raios! No que ele estava pensando? E Saga deu um tranco para trás, tentando afastar aquele predador de si. Mas o Mestre devia esperar por isso, pois ele virou Saga para si com uma rapidez extrema. E, pelo espelho, Saga viu quando o Mestre puxou seus cabelos para trás, com força, fazendo com que Saga o encarasse. Saga gemeu, mas agora o rosto do Mestre estava a milímetros de distância. Saga se preparava para mordê-lo se ele ousasse beijá-lo de novo, quando ouviu:

- Fica bonzinho, Saga! E eu te juro que o Milo e o Kan não vão pagar pelo que você me fez!

E o Mestre o beijou novamente. Não! Ele não podia reagir. Mas a verdade era que ele perdera a vontade de reagir. E era tão bom ter um motivo para não reagir... Verdade que ele estava amarrado, nu, e sendo beijado pelo Mestre, que ainda o prendia pelos cabelos. Verdade que o Mestre jurara que se ele não reagisse, Kanon e Milo não sofreriam. Mas Saga sabia da verdade! Ele não queria mais reagir! Ele sentia a língua do Mestre invadir a sua boca, causando sensações fortes. Ele sentiu quando as mãos do Mestre começaram a percorrer suas costas, quando os dedos do Mestre começaram a correr por seus cabelos com carinho. Sua respiração começava a falhar. Era como se ele estivesse sendo arrastado, sugado. E não encontrasse forças para reagir. Saga fixou os olhos na imagem contra o espelho. O Mestre o abraçava com um braço, como se não tivesse a mínima vontade de soltá-lo, como se quisesse que seus corpos se fundissem. E, ao longe, Saga ouvia algumas palavras desconexas do Mestre. E gemidos... seriam seus? No espelho, os cabelos do Mestre se misturavam aos seus. E ele o beijava como... como se nada mais importasse no mundo. A outra mão do Mestre descera para seu membro e o apertava e estimulava. Saga estava excitado como nunca se sentira. Doía! Céus! Ele precisava de alívio. E, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, o Mestre se ajoelhou no tatame e começou a chupá-lo. Sem ter como se segurar, Saga quase caiu para frente quando foi solto, impulsionando-se contra o Mestre, que gemeu de prazer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo e no que ele fizera devido à sua raiva. Saga estava nu, amarrado, no centro de uma sala cheia de espelhos. E com os cabelos soltos! Sim, por ele Saga nunca mais prenderia os cabelos! E Shion podia vê-lo de todos os ângulos. Era tão... tão... excitante! Céus! Não! Ele não podia simplesmente possuir Saga. Ele tinha que tentar, ao menos, tentar, se importar com os sentimentos de Saga. Ele devia tentar controlar sua raiva! Saga devia estar com medo. Claro! Amarrado, pelado, à mercê dele. Obviamente ele pensava que seria violentado. Mas, ainda assim, Saga o olhava com raiva e desprezo. E Shion tentou estabelecer um diálogo... mas ele mal ouviu o que Saga respondeu... O cheiro dele, aquela visão pelo espelho, os cabelos selvagens e soltos... E Shion partiu para cima dele, mordendo-o com força. Ele precisava marcar Saga como seu! Ah, ele se sentia um animal. Ele o queria como um animal. Saga tentou reagir, mas ele usou de força. E cravou as unhas nas costas de Saga e o ouviu gemer. Ah, era tarde demais para que ele parasse de agir como um animal. Não dava! Shion o queria demais! Mas a consciência veio logo! NÃO! Ele não queria machucar Saga, mas Saga bem que poderia ser mais razoável... e Shion tentou novamente. Deu-lhe um safanão e fez Saga se olhar pelo espelho:

- Olha para você, Saga! Você é lindo! Por que você não entende de uma vez que eu te quero? ... Eu te quero muito, Saga... – _Céus! Minha voz... o que há com ela?_

Foi impressão ou os olhos de Saga se suavizaram? Não, aquilo não era mais desafio... Era algo entre desejo e carinho! Os olhos dele brilhavam de forma diferente agora. E Shion sentiu Saga estremecer em seus braços. E Shion começou novamente a passar as mãos por aquele corpo que o encantava. Forte, moreno, perfeitamente torneado. Lindo! Coração disparado! Saga parecia feito de fogo. E o fazia queimar de desejo! E parecia estar gostando. Shion o olhava fixamente pelo espelho. Ele parecia perdido em suas carícias, com os olhos se fechando espontaneamente, cada vez mais entregue... Mas repentinamente Saga abriu os olhos e o olhou... Mas era tarde! Shion notara que Saga o queria. _Tarde demais, Saga!_ _Você também me quer!_ E, de forma deliberada, Shion mirou a reação espontânea do corpo de Saga a suas carícias. E, novamente, tentou tomar o membro de Saga, mas ele reagiu de novo. _Ah, não, Saga! Você vai se comportar!_ E com um movimento rápido, Shion o virou para si e puxou seus cabelos fortemente, virando o rosto de Saga para si. Ele precisava fazer com que Saga parasse de reagir, ou ele iria machucá-lo. Ele estava completamente sem controle da situação. Se Saga continuasse a reagir ele seria bem capaz de jogar Saga no chão e tomá-lo a força. E ISSO NÃO PODERIA ACONTECER!

- Fica bonzinho, Saga! E eu te juro que o Milo e o Kan não vão pagar pelo que você me fez!

E, sem esperar mais, Shion o beijou. Céus! De todos os beijos, aquele foi o melhor... O coração disparado, a respiração entrecortada... Saga parecia derreter em seus braços. E Shion finalmente alcançou o que tanto queria. Saga estava muito excitado. Uma onda de carinho o inundou. Saga precisava de alívio. E Shion soltou-o, ajoelhou-se e começou a chupá-lo. Mas Saga se impulsionou para frente, entrando mais fundo. Pelos deuses! A sensualidade de Saga era impressionante. E ele estava entregue. Completamente entregue. E parecia sem controle da situação também. Shion, então, o pegou pela cintura e o colocou no ritmo certo. Saga parecia capaz de cair a qualquer momento. E gemia e arfava. Céus! Como ele o queria! E, quando Shion achou que bastava, ele se levantou e amparou Saga, continuando a estimulá-lo com a mão, até que o alívio chegasse...

- Se apóia em mim, Saga.

E, para sua surpresa, Saga ergueu a cabeça e o olhou. Shion fez o que precisava ser feito. Beijou-o até que os dois perdessem o fôlego. E, enquanto era beijado, Saga arfava ao ritmo da mão de Shion. Lindo! Entregue! Sensual! E finalmente seu!

- Chama por mim, Saga! – disse suave afastando-se um pouco...

- Não! – _ah, tão orgulhoso_!

- Chama! – _por favor, Saga, me chama! Por favor, _pensouaumentando o ritmo.

- Aaaah... Shi...on...

- Mestre! Me chama de Mestre! – _Saga está perto, muito perto!_

_-_ Nããããão!...Ahhh... Mes...tre...! Aaaah...

E Saga caiu de joelhos, arrastando Shion, que olhava o corpo de Saga estremecer entre espasmos de prazer, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. O rosto refletido no espelho era a imagem do prazer. Nos olhos dele, um brilho perdido e sensual. A respiração dele ainda não se normalizara. E Saga não parecia ter voltado à realidade ainda. Ele sorria levemente. Shion o admirava maravilhado! Quando fora que ele perdera seu coração tão completamente? Ele seria capaz de desistir de qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso nos lábios de Saga para sempre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Outro capítulo curto! Mas é que a minha "outubrite" antecipou-se para setembro. Deve ser por isso que meu mundo está caindo._

_Enfim, queria agradecer às madrinhas da fic, Makie e Mussha! Queridas, sem vocês, suas sugestões e incentivo, esta fic jamais sairia. Vocês são demais! E Mussha, eu juro que o próximo é do Shaka e do Mú!!_

_Enfim, agradeço as reviews de __Mussha, Makie, Allkieds, __Tsuki Torres, Dionisiah, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha, Washu M, Yuura-Sama, Lyta Moonshadow, Os 19 Novos Saints, Sirrah, Annie, Condessa Oluha, Saga de Pijama, Virgo no Áries e Boromira. Obrigada a todos!!_

_Virgo no Áries – todos os e. mails que eu te mandei voltaram. Você não quer me escrever e eu te respondo?_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/07_


	10. O Hacker

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 10 – O _Hacker_

_Casa de_ _Froid_

Milo sentiu algo gelado ser colocado em seu rosto. Era gostoso e, de alguma forma, aliviava a dor que ele sentia. E Milo segurou o sorriso. Por algum motivo ele se sentia melhor... Ele estava em uma cama macia, com um travesseiro fofo e sentia um cheiro agradável. E alguém o tratava com muito carinho. E mais... ele sabia exatamente quem era! E Milo se virou com cuidado e olhou diretamente para _Froid_ que se encontrava recostado na cama, segurando em seu rosto uma bolsa de gelo. Caramba! Aquele francês era lindo! Por que ele se metera nesta vida? Ele podia facilmente ganhar a vida como modelo, sem precisar ser um criminoso e sem seqüestrar ninguém! Mas o pior era saber que _Froid_ tinha um estranho efeito sobre si. Por que diabos ele se sentia tão feliz quando _Froid_ estava por perto? O cativeiro nem parecia tão pesado assim, sabendo que _Froid_ seria seu carcereiro... O que ele tinha?

- Milo? A dor... ela... melhora com o gelo?

- ... – _Ah, não! Você não vai me atingir assim, Froid_!, pensou Milo.

- Milo? Eu só não quero que você sinta dor...

- ... – _Ele parece com tanto remorso..., _pensou Milo.

_-_ _Aidez_-_moi_, _s´il vous plaî__1__t_, Milo!

- Eu já te disse para não falar em francês! QUE DROGA! – _Froid_ o olhou magoado, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

- Eu páro, Milo. Desculpa! – _Cara! Fui muito grosso_. _Ele só está tentando ser legal comigo_, pensou Milo, arrependido.

- Foi mal, _Froid_. Me desculpa! Eu estou nervoso. Você me seqüestra, eu sei que alguém bateu no Saga e que ele não está nada bem. E... e aquela aberração tenta me agarrar... Tudo dói...

E Milo parou de falar. Do jeito que as coisas iam, ele seria capaz de começar a chorar na frente de _Froid_. Mas, também, ele bem que tinha motivos, oras! Por que tudo aquilo acontecera com ele? E, para piorar, ele parecia estar se apaixonando pelo seu seqüestrador. Ele tinha certeza disso. E aquela seria a pior besteira de sua vida. Com que moral ele podia criticar o Kanon depois dessa? O mau caráter do caso do Kanon não devia seqüestrar ninguém. Já o francês ruivo logo à sua frente era um bandido, sem dúvida. Kamus vendo a tristeza no rosto de Milo não se conteve, deitou-se na borda da cama e o abraçou, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

- Vai acabar logo, Milo! E o Juiz nunca mais vai chegar perto de você! Eu prometo!

Milo foi pego de surpresa pelo gesto de Froid. Mas era bom senti-lo tão perto! Muito bom! Ele teve, então, a certeza de que ele pensara em _Froid_ todos os dias desde que eles se encontraram. Sem exceção! Não! Aquilo não podia ficar daquele jeito. Ele não era mulher de bandido, afinal. Ele não queria sentir nada por _Froid. _Maldito fosse ele. O cara era um bandido. E Milo empurrou _Froid_ para o chão e saiu em disparada para a porta, ignorando a dor que sentia. Ele iria fugir, isso, sim! Mas sua fuga foi impedida por _Froid_ que – sabe-se lá como – levantou-se e o alcançou quando ele já estava na sala, tentando abrir a porta de saída. _Froid_ puxou-o pelo braço e lhe apontou uma arma. Mas nem foi isso que mais o incomodou. O que incomodava realmente era a voz de _Froid_. A voz dele soava gélida, despida de toda e qualquer emoção.

- _Non_, Milo! _C´est pas possible__2_. Você não vai fugir. Nós precisamos de você para o sucesso do plano!

Então, _Froid_ o conduziu de volta ao quarto e algemou com perícia uma de suas mãos à cabeceira da cama. Milo nem mesmo reagiu. Droga! Pior do que antes. E que plano seria esse que eles sempre mencionavam?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa das montanhas_

Shion também precisava de alívio. E olhar Saga à sua disposição fazia com que seu corpo clamasse por mais. Ele precisava de Saga. E, sem se controlar, ele começou a acariciar o corpo de Saga, cada vez mais próximo do que o interessava. Ele iria ser carinhoso. Ele iria preparar Saga. Saga não iria sentir mais dor do que a inevitável. Ele iria se controlar e tratar Saga com carinho. Controle! Ele precisava ter controle. Ah, mas ele estava muito excitado. E sentir a pele de Saga se arrepiar aos seus toques o fazia perder a cabeça. Ouvir palavras desconexas suspiradas por Saga o fazia arder de desejo. Quando ele começou o preparo e Saga jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo, Shion quase se esqueceu que queria ser carinhoso. Saga finalmente estava entregue e faria o que ele quisesse. Saga o queria, afinal. Como ele mesmo queria Saga. Finalmente! Saga seria dele em muito pouco tempo e Shion enfiou dois dedos, ouvindo Saga gemer novamente. Lindo! E foi então que Shion ouviu um barulho conhecido. Alguém da quadrilha o chamava. E ele pedira para ser chamado somente em caso de emergência. Logo, algo emergencial surgira. E, irritado, Shion levantou-se sob o olhar nublado de desejo de Saga. Ao ver a mensagem, Shion falou algo em uma língua desconhecida e saiu da sala, deixando Saga amarrado no tatame.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha_

O _Hacker_ finalmente se decidira. Ele chamara o Mestre. Tudo dera errado naquele final de semana. O Juiz atacara Milo e Milo tivera que ser removido para a casa de _Il Froid_. Kanon conhecia Radamanthys. Sim, o _Hacker_ sabia o nome pelo qual ELE se registrara no hotel em que o _Top_ trabalhava. O Técnico, responsável pela vigilância de Radamanthys, não os avisara que Kanon o conhecia. Claro que a falha do Técnico devia ter a ver com o ataque a Milo. Afinal, fora o Técnico que salvara Milo. E eles tiveram que tirar Kanon do hotel com a primeira idéia que aparecera, por bizarra que fosse. Mas era para a segurança dele. E agora ele, o _Hacker,_ estava prestes a se envolver na confusão para tentar salvar o que fosse possível.

Enfim, tanta coisa dera errado que ele resolvera avisar o Mestre, mesmo contra as ordens dele. Raios! Ele odiava ter que desobedecer ao Mestre. A ligação entre eles era muito antiga e mais profunda do que qualquer um da quadrilha poderia imaginar. Não era só uma questão de ser do mesmo país. Não era só uma questão de falar a mesma língua. Não! O Mestre praticamente o criara. O Mestre era o mais próximo que ele tivera de um pai. E os membros da quadrilha eram o mais próximo que ele já tivera de uma família. E, em poucos segundos, seu telefone tocou.

- O que aconteceu de tão errado, _Hacker_? O refém fugiu? – era tão bom ouvir aquela voz falar na sua própria língua!

- Não, Mestre! Mas o Juiz o atacou...

- ATACOU? ATACOU COMO?

- Ele.. ele queria violentar o ... o refém. Mas o Técnico o salvou e nós o transferimos para a casa de _Froid_.

- Ele.. ele está bem? – _Maldição! Eu prometi ao Saga que nós trataríamos o Milo bem!, _ pensou Shion, com remorso.

- Sim. E... o senhor sabe... _Froid_ vai cuidar bem dele.

- Eu sei – disse o Mestre, baixinho. O amor que _Froid_ sentia por Milo era impossível de ser escondido. - E o Juiz? - perguntou o Mestre.

- Nós o prendemos. Mas... mas não foi só isso que aconteceu!

- O que mais? – perguntou o Mestre preocupado.

- Ele... dessa vez o nome é Radamanthys... ele conhece o Kanon e... parece que eles têm um caso...

- COMO?

- É, eu sei, Mestre. Ninguém previa isso. Mas o Kanon logo que saiu da _boite_ foi para o hotel dele e subiu no quarto e... enfim, o _Top_ me contou... Ele... os viu... bem, o senhor sabe...

- Os viu? – a voz do Mestre soava ameaçadora.

- Sim, sem saber o que fazer nós resolvemos tirar o Kanon de lá e agora ele está na delegacia. O Kanon disse que iria ligar para o Saga... e eu... resolvi te avisar.

- Fez bem, _Hacker_. Eu vou voltar e levar o Saga, então.

- Acho melhor, Mestre. Mas o senhor deve demorar umas 3 horas, certo?

- Sim.

- Antes disso eu e o Shaka já estaremos lá, para dar uma mão. O Kanon ficou muito nervoso com a história toda. Ele... quase bateu ... em todos. – Shion sorriu. _Sim, Kanon era mesmo imprevisível, _pensou divertido.

- E Radamanthys? Onde ele está?

- Ficou no hotel. Ele disse que chamaria um advogado para ajudar o Kanon.

- Pede para o _Maschera_ ficar atrás dele. E o _Top_.

- Os dois juntos? - A voz do _Hacker_ soava incerta. Eles nunca colocavam os dois na mesma missão, afinal.

- Sim. O Radamanthys não pode deixar o país. Não agora!

- Combinado, Mestre.

- E... _Hacker_? Cuidado com o Shaka. Ele é inteligente e pode desconfiar de você.

- Eu sei, Mestre. Mas eu acho que ele já desconfia de mim, como eu já te disse.

- Por isso mesmo, Mú. Toma cuidado. – ah, a voz paternalista de novo, pensou o _Hacker,_ divertido.

- Vou tomar, Mestre. Eu espero o senhor na delegacia.

- Perfeito. Até mais, Mú!

E eles desligaram o telefone. Tomar cuidado com o Shaka! Como se isso fosse possível. Se ele pudesse fazer o que ele realmente queria jamais seria tomar cuidado com o Shaka. Dar em cima dele, ficar por perto, criar chances de tocar nele... Isso, sim, ele faria de bom grado. Mas tomar cuidado com Shaka? Oras, Shaka já não tomava cuidado pelos dois? Sempre se preservando, nunca sendo direto, sempre analisando, nunca se envolvendo, sempre cuidadoso. Fora por isso que eles resolveram que o _Top_ seria mais indicado para atrair Shaka. Seu jeito infantil e despreocupado parecia se encaixar melhor no perfil de Shaka. Já ele, Mú, falhara totalmente em atrair Shaka. Ao contrário. Fora Shaka quem o atraíra e não o contrário. E foi com tristeza que ele observara o aparente sucesso do _Top_. E o pior era saber que o _Top_ nem ligava para Shaka. Há muitos e muitos anos ele só queria o complicado _Maschera_, mas eles nunca conseguiram se entender.

Enfim, ele teria que inventar algo para falar com Shaka! Enganá-lo não vinha se provando a mais fácil das tarefas. Mas agora Shaka o chamaria à delegacia, sem dúvida, de forma a que ele pudesse acompanhar de perto a situação de Kanon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Uma estrada _

Enquanto dirigia o carro com Saga drogado e dormindo no banco de passageiro, o Mestre se maldizia internamente. Saga o odiava mais do que antes, sem dúvida. Claro! Ele voltara à sala de treinamento, soltara Saga e, sem explicar nada, o colocara novamente sob a mira do revólver e o mandara ao banheiro se trocar com urgência. Sem explicações! O que ele poderia dizer? Que eles voltariam para ajudar Kanon que fora preso? Que Milo fora atacado, a despeito de todas as suas promessas? Raios! Saga o olhara com um ódio frio e se trocara sem perguntar nada. Como se fosse possível piorar a situação entre eles, Shion agora rejeitara Saga. E quando o Mestre lhe estendera a jaqueta que ele comprara e o frasco com o líquido azul. Saga tomara o líquido, mas não pegara a jaqueta. Agora ele evitava olhá-lo e falar com ele. Claro! Saga o odiava mais do que antes! E, já sob os efeitos da droga, o Mestre o colocara no carro e o fizera tomar o remédio para febre, já que Saga estava quente novamente. Saga não resistiu, é claro. Em questão de poucos minutos, Saga dormira. Tão lindo e distante. E ele quase fora seu... Sabe-se lá quando Saga se entregaria a ele novamente. _Talvez, nunca!_, pensou entristecido. Mas era a missão. Ele tinha que pensar na missão e tentar se esquecer de Saga. Aliás, aquilo nunca poderia ter acontecido. Ele nunca deveria ter-se interessado por Saga. Ele só fizera mal a Saga. E o Mestre o olhou dormindo e o cobriu com a jaqueta. Na pressa, Saga não prendera os cabelos e eles escorriam lisos por sobre o seu rosto. Shion afastou alguns fios e sentiu o desejo acender novamente. Mas, então, ele viu a mancha roxa deixada pela coronhada que ele dera em Saga. De que adiantava? Saga nunca mais seria seu. Nunca mais. E, então, Shion atendeu ao telefone de Saga que ele acabara de ligar. Kanon!

- Kan? É o Shion. Não! O Saga está tomando banho. O que aconteceu? O QUE? Estamos voltando, Kan. Claro! O mais rápido possível. Você não pode chamar mais alguém para te ajudar? Aquele cara que trabalha com o Saga. Shaka, não é isso? É, faz isso, Kan. Chama ele. Nós vamos para aí imediatamente. Em duas horas, nós vamos estar aí. Fica calmo! Eu já vou estar aí com você! Até já, Kan!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de_ _Shaka_

Caramba! O que estava acontecendo com a família de Saga? Que confusão! Kanon fora detido para esclarecimentos enquanto Saga estava sumido com o namorado de Kanon. _Pelos deuses, o mundo estava do avesso!, _pensou Shaka. Mas ele tinha que ajudar Kanon, é claro. E, decidido, Shaka sentou-se no computador para tentar desmarcar o almoço com Mú.

Shaka: Mú, você está aí?

Mú: Oi, Shaka! Tá de pé o nosso almoço?

Shaka: Acho que não, Mú. Vou ter que desmarcar...

Mú: O que aconteceu, Shaka?

Shaka: O Kanon, o irmão do Saga. Lembra dele?

Mú: Claro! O que tem ele?

Shaka: O Shura, de entorpecentes, o levou para prestar esclarecimentos. O Kanon não achou o Saga e eu vou dar uma passada lá para dar uma mão.

Mú: Eu vou com você, Shaka!

Shaka: Tem certeza?

Mú: Claro! Eu... eu preciso mesmo falar com você.

Shaka: OK, Mú. A gente se encontra na delegacia, então. Se der a gente vai almoçar depois.

Mú: Combinado, Shaka. Estou saindo agora!

Shaka: Ok

Bom, até agora tudo estava correndo bem. _Vamos ver como vai ser o encontro com o Shaka_, pensou Mú, preocupado. _E como o Kanon vai reagir a tudo isso!_ E Mú pegou seu casaco e saiu de casa.

Shaka desconectou-se do msm animado. Aquela realmente estava sendo uma manhã das mais incomuns. Ele acordara na casa do seu novo vizinho. Ikki lhe escrevera. Afrodite lhe ligara para marcar um jantar. Saga lhe ligara para dizer que estava apaixonado pelo namorado de Kanon. Mú lhe escrevera para convidá-lo para almoçar. Kanon lhe ligara para ajudá-lo num depoimento... E agora Mú se oferecera para acompanhá-lo. Não! Sua vida não era assim tão animada todos os finais de semana. Foram finais e finais de semana em que ele passara sozinho, trabalhando. Foram finais e finais de semana que ele se forçara a sair de casa ou a ligar para alguém. E agora, repentinamente, todo mundo o procurava. Estranho aquilo. Algo estava a acontecer. NÃO! Ele tinha que parar de desconfiar de tudo e de todos.

Ele tinha que se entregar e parar de se achar superior. Ele teria que aprender a ajudar Saga mesmo sem concordar com o que ele estava fazendo. Mas... o que ele devia fazer quanto a Mú? Que droga! O que será que Mú queria com ele? Quem sabe Mú não diria que gostava dele? Ah, e o que ele faria se fosse isso? Ele ainda não se esquecera da desconfiança que ele sentia por Mú, vez por outra. Mas os seus olhos verdes, a voz suave, o cabelo lilás... Seria bobagem dizer que ele deixara de desconfiar de Mú. Na verdade ele queria deixar de desconfiar de Mú... Mas será que já não seria tempo dele resolver a própria vida sem pensar tanto no que fazer e no que os outros fariam primeiro? Que droga! Por que ele precisava ser assim, tão encanado com tudo?

Ele tinha que aprender a deixar rolar. Afrodite fazia isso parecer ser tão fácil. Simplesmente deixar rolar, sem encanar com o que viria e com o que ele devia fazer. Sim! Era isso. Mas agora, o problema imediato! O que dera em Shura para deter Kanon? Que loucura! Ele tinha que correr para a delegacia e tentar resolver isso, já que Saga estava ocupado transando com o namorado de Kanon. Saga! Se havia algo mais estranho do que ele estar tão popular, sem dúvida, era Saga traindo o próprio irmão.

Mas – metodicamente – Shaka arquivou todos os pensamentos conflitantes em sua cabeça e preocupou-se com o problema imediato. Ajudar Kanon! E dar um esporro em Shura! Era evidente que Kanon não facilitava o tráfico de drogas em sua _boite_. Shaka passara muitas noites na _Gemini_ e nunca vira nada. E se ele não vira nada era porque não havia nada para ver.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Delegacia_

Em menos de 30 minutos, Shaka parou na porta da sala de Shura atônito com os berros que de lá saíam. Caramba! O que acontecia naquela sala? E, sem pensar ou bater, Shaka abriu a porta para encontrar Shura e Kanon aos berros um com o outro. Isso não era um depoimento. Era um desacato à autoridade. Kanon iria acabar sendo preso realmente. E Shaka tentou interromper os dois que não o viram entrar:

- Idiota!

- _Eres tu_!

- E pára de falar em espanhol.

- _Yo hablo_ como quero!

- Nem falar direito você sabe. Como vai saber quem prender?

- _Eso es muy fácil. Yo_ prendo você.

- E com que provas?

- Com as provas que eu inventar. Te deixar solto é falta de _responsabilidad_ para com a sociedade.

- SHURA – disse Shaka, sem ser ouvido, é claro!

- Isso... isso tem que ser um pesadelo. Eu ainda estou no hotel. – disse Kanon colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Com aquele inglês aguado? – disse Shura interessado.

- Aguado é você, espanhol imbecil. – disse Kanon ao se levantar de súbito.

- KANON – mais uma vez ninguém ouviu a voz de Shaka.

- É isso. _Yo_ te prendo pelo mau gosto.

- KANON! SHURA! Acho melhor vocês pararem agora. – disse Shaka incisivo.

Finalmente os dois o olharam. Finalmente. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, com certeza os dois acabariam rolando no chão aos murros. Shura nunca teve um gênio fácil. Mas Kanon era campeão! As coisas que Shaka já o vira fazer... as brigas com Milo... as discussões com Saga. Kanon tinha o pavio curto. Ou melhor, nem pavio ele tinha. Ele estourava logo. Quantas vezes Shaka se metera nas brigas dos irmãos? Por isso Saga ficara tão feliz quando Kanon finalmente abrira a _boite_ e se dedicara ao negócio. A verdade é que ninguém nunca esperara que Kanon se acertasse. Afinal, criar problemas sempre fora a especialidade do irmão gêmeo de Saga. Uma vez Saga jurara a Shaka que se tivesse coragem ele prenderia Kanon em uma cela e o abandonaria. Mas claro que Saga não fizera isso. Ele sempre tentava arrumar as confusões de Kanon. E de Milo. Enfim, não fazia o mínimo sentido pensar que quando Kanon finalmente se acertara, Saga faria qualquer coisa para atrapalhar a calmaria. Mas... Saga lhe contara que tinha se apaixonado pelo namorado de Kanon. Será que Saga viria? _Ah, claro que sim_, pensou Shaka. Mas enquanto isso ele tinha que acalmar aqueles dois.

- Kan? Você não pode falar assim com o Shura! Responde o que ele te perguntar. Assim acaba logo.

- Responder o que ele me pergunta? Deixa eu pensar... O que você estava fazendo no hotel? Você tem um caso com aquele cara há quanto tempo? Você gosta dele? Isso lá é pergunta que tenha a ver com a tal da investigação?

Shaka olhou para Shura, desconfiado, e notou que ele parecera desconfortável.

- _Buenos dias_, Shaka. _Yo_ preciso saber se o caso do Kanon aí tem algo a ver com a história! Ou se é mais uma aventurazinha! - disse Shura, contrito.

- Shura... eu... claro, eu não quero me meter no seu setor, mas talvez seja melhor você explicar o caso ao Kanon e por que você achou que seria necessário que ele prestasse esclarecimentos. – disse Shaka hesitante. _Realmente a linha de investigação de Shura era estranha, _pensou.

- _Yo_ penso que você não tem nada a ver com isso, Shaka! – agora Shura estava irritado.

- Eu estou aqui para ajudar o Kanon. Você deve se lembrar que ele é irmão do Saga, certo, Shura? – Shura pareceu não gostar do tom frio de Shaka. E Kanon o olhou com raiva. Já Shaka olhou para Kanon e perguntou: - Você conseguiu falar com o Saga, Kanon?

- Eu... não! Mas eu falei com o Shion e ele me disse que vai trazer o Saga o mais rápido possível.

- E quem é o Shion? - perguntou Shaka interessado. _Seria esse o tal namorado pelo qual Saga tinha se apaixonado? Kanon sabia que Saga estava com ele? E Kanon estava traindo o tal namorado com outro cara?, _perguntou-se Shaka.

- O Shion... ele é o meu ... bom, ... namorado! – _BINGO!_, pensou Shaka.

- Ah, _tú tienes_ namorado e estava no hotel com o _rubio_ _guapo_, não é isso? – C_aramba! E qual era a do Shura?_, pensou Shaka temendo pelo que viria.

- E VOCÊ TEM O QUE A VER COM ISSO, ESPANHOL IDIOTA? – berrou Kanon para Shura.

_Ah, não seria nada fácil_, pensou Shaka, forçando Shura para fora da sala antes que ele respondesse a Kanon. _Nada fácil realmente!, _pensou ao ver Mú entrar pela porta pensativo e sorrir para ele. Tão lindo! E ele lá mediando aquela... aquela... gaiola das loucas! Em que espécie de mundo alternativo ele entrara?

- Shura? O que deu em você? Isso não se parece em nada com um depoimento! – disse Shaka, tão logo Mú se aproximara para cumprimentar os dois.

- _Yo quiero_ desestruturar o depoente.

- Acho que o Kanon já está bastante desestruturado, Shura – disse Shaka contido.

- Por quê? – perguntou Mú saindo do seu usual estado de avoamento.

- É que quando eu cheguei os dois só faltavam pular um em cima do outro, Mú. O Shura está... está... provocando o Kanon.

- _No_! – disse Shura irritado.

- Claro que está, Shura.

- _Por supuesto que no_, Shaka – disse Shura mais irritado ainda.

- Não é melhor voltar à sala, Shura? O Kanon está lá sozinho? – disse Mú divertido.

- _Verdad_, Mú – disse Shura ainda irritado voltando à própria sala.

Shaka segurou Mú pelo braço antes que ele fosse atrás.

- Mú... eu... bom, obrigado por vir. Você vai notar que este depoimento está... um pouco... diferente.

- Diferente, como?

- Sei lá! Parece briga de namorado! – disse Shaka finalmente.

- O Kanon? E o Shura? – disse Mú abrindo os olhos verdes.

- É... bom, acho que não! Vamos entrar? – disse Shaka ao ouvir mais gritos da parte de Kanon.

Enfim, a próxima hora fora, no mínimo, divertida. Mú mal conseguia conter o sorriso. Até mesmo Shaka parecia se divertir com o estranho depoimento de Kanon. Duas vezes Shaka teve que segurar Kanon. Uma vez, Mú segurara Shura. Aquilo devia ser alguma piada, sem dúvida. _Mas, que fosse_, pensou Shaka feliz e divertido. Ele nunca antes se sentira tão próximo a Mú. Infelizmente, porém, perto da hora do almoço, o advogado Valentine chegara. E, a partir daí, o depoimento finalmente entrou na normalidade. A animosidade de Kanon e Shura, porém, era visível para qualquer pessoa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Uma estrada_

Saga acordou muito próximo à entrada de Toronto. Agora seriam só mais alguns minutos à delegacia. Era visível que ele ainda estava drogado, mas mesmo assim ele precisava levar Saga para ajudar Kanon. Shion checou se Saga ainda estava febril, mas a febre cedera. Enfim, ele precisava explicar para Saga porque ele o trouxera para lá...

- Saga? Eu vou te levar para a sede da polícia, ok? O Kanon... Ele foi detido para esclarecimentos e você precisa falar com o policial responsável... O Shura! Saga?

- ...

- Saga, você me ouviu?

- O Kan foi... detido?

Não! Saga não parecia nada bem. Shaka notaria de imediato que Saga estava estranho. E, parando o carro, Shion mandou que Saga colocasse o casaco e o levou para tomar um café. Saga não estava em condições de retrucar e parecia ter-se esquecido de onde estava. Por que ele não podia ser sempre assim?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi, pessoal! Está aí o capítulo deste mês... outubro. Eu odeio outubro! E FINALMENTE eu disse que o Hacker é o Mú. Claro que muita gente já desconfiava do meu carneirinho lilás! Ele fica lindo assim, maligno! E quanto ao Shaka... eu não posso evitar! Ele é virginiano e tem que ser encanado e analítico. _

_Agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! Agradeço especialmente à Valkiriah que leu tudo de uma vez! E, é claro, agradeço a todas as pessoas que me incentivam com reviews. Obrigada Mussha, Allkieds, Sirrah,__ Dionisiah, Lukinha, Washu M, Annie, Condessa Oluha, Saga de Pijama, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Valkiriah, Cristal e Sarah-chan. _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/07_

1 Me ajuda, por favor.

2 Não é possível.


	11. Improviso

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 11 – Improviso

_Um café_

Shion tomava uma xícara de café olhando com carinho para Saga. Quanto tempo demoraria até passasse aquele torpor? Quanto tempo até que Saga percebesse que eles estavam de mãos dadas e retirasse a própria mão? Quanto tempo até que Saga voltasse a olhá-lo com ódio? Pelos deuses! Se ele pudesse mudar as coisas e se dedicar a conquistar Saga, ele o faria, sem dúvida. O que fosse preciso. Mas não era possível. O mal já fora feito e tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era remediar os danos. E o dano imediato era ajudar Kanon a sair daquela confusão. A inabilidade de Kanon em escolher parceiros era mesmo impressionante! Como será que ele se envolvera com Radamanthys? E, com tristeza, Shion notou que Saga puxara a mão da sua. Sim, Saga já estava se recuperando. Em pouco tempo eles poderiam ajudar Kanon a prestar esclarecimentos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hotel_

Afrodite o viu entrar no _hall_ do hotel, maravilhado. Ele era lindo, realmente, mas não era só isso. Ele era másculo, confiante, poderoso, envolvente, perfeito, ciumento e... mal-humorado ao extremo. Oras, há muito tempo, Afrodite resolvera que não devia manter as esperanças.

A situação chegou a tal ponto que eles nunca trabalhavam juntos no mesmo caso. Nunca! Era absolutamente impossível. Eles invariavelmente se desentendiam! Nunca falhara. E as brigas deles eram despropositadas e desproporcionais. Quantas vezes, o _Hacker_, o Técnico ou _Froid_ tiveram que separá-los? Quantas vezes o Mestre chamara-lhes a atenção? Assim, pelos deuses, o que o _Maschera_ fazia no _lobby_ de seu hotel? O QUE? E, sem saber o que fazer, Afrodite sumiu por trás do balcão, deixando o atendimento do novo hóspede aos funcionários competentes.

E ele nem mesmo viu o _Maschera_ ser conduzido a um quarto no mesmo andar da suíte ocupada por Radamanthys. Mas, em cinco minutos, ele recebeu uma mensagem em seu aparelho convocando-o a aparecer – discretamente – naquele quarto.

Pronto! As provocações começaram! O _Maschera_ sabia que se havia uma coisa que ele NÃO conseguia ser era ser discreto! E, pisando duro, Afrodite foi para o quarto informado. E ele tentou ser discreto! Tentou realmente! Mas lá chegando, sua resolução foi completamente esquecida... o _Maschera_ olhava-o DAQUELE JEITO!

- _Ciao_, _Fiore_! - _Fiore... só ele o chamava assim!, _pensou feliz.

- O que você faz aqui? – claro que ele queria que ele dissesse que viera vê-lo. Só isso!

- Ordens do Mestre, _è ovvio_!

- Claro! E o que temos que fazer? – ele tentou esconder a decepção.

- Vigiar o tal Radamanthys. Como _lui_ estava na rede do hotel eu já consegui entrar no computador dele. _Adesso_ vou tentar abrir o áudio.

- Como... como você conseguiu?

- _Perché_ você nos deu o código da rede do hotel, _Fiore_!

- Ah, claro – _por que fico tão idiota quando olho para ele_? – E você precisa de mim?

- Se eu precisar, _io te chiamo_!

- Ok!

E Afrodite já ia sair quando o _Maschera_ o puxou e beijou. Céus! Por que ele o atingia assim, como um raio?

- _Questo_ é para você não se esquecer _de me_! _No me piace_ tua nova missão!

- Aham...

- E agora vai, senão alguém pode notar que você sumiu.

Afrodite anuiu com a cabeça, meio tonto, e saiu. Ah, como se ele pudesse se esquecer do _Maschera_...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da Polícia_

Shaka olhava para Mu sem que este notasse. O que Mú queria falar com ele? Céus! Com a confusão toda de Kanon, ele nem mesmo tivera um tempo de definir o que fazer, o que dizer, de analisar toda a situação. E durante o depoimento de Kanon ele quase não fizera outra coisa além de segurar Kanon e se divertir com a situação (_e, sim, fora divertido_!).

Mas desde que o advogado aparecera, tudo voltara subitamente ao normal e somente agora ele tinha tempo de pensar no assunto... Era realmente estranho que Mú quisesse falar consigo. O que seria? E Mú subitamente o olhou e sorriu para Shaka. Shaka perdeu completamente o rumo de seus pensamentos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da Polícia_

Mú observava Shaka olhá-lo há algum tempo. E, meio ao acaso, Mú lançou um sorriso devastador para Shaka. Oras, se Mú não soubesse simular aquele ar avoado e desinteressado, ele não poderia realizar o seu papel. E fora por isso que ele aprendera a observar tudo sem que fosse notado. Fora por isso que ele aprendera a passar uma imagem de si que era bem diferente da realidade. Era quase um dom. Um dom que ele possuía desde as suas lembranças mais remotas. Que ele soubesse, ele sempre fora assim. E, de fato, assim era mais fácil para ele conseguir a aceitação de todos. Fora assim que ele passara pelas dificuldades de sua vida. Fora assim que ele sobrevivera à vida no orfanato até conhecer o Mestre. Na verdade, fora assim que ele conseguira quase tudo em sua vida.

Afinal, se todos soubessem que ele não era o que parecia... Oras, que ele não era tão cordato! Que ele não era tão flexível. E, principalmente, que ele não era tão avoado. Poucas coisas escapavam ao seu conhecimento. Poucas coisas resistiam à sua habilidade. Aliás, pouquíssimas. Há muitos anos Mú aprendera a controlar a sua natureza impulsiva para saber a melhor hora de agir. Mas, quando a melhor hora chegasse ele, sem dúvida, agiria. E, sem dúvida, obteria o resultado desejado. Era só uma questão de controlar a sua impulsividade.

O problema era que Shaka se mostrava um adversário à altura. Nunca antes alguém chegara tão perto de quebrar o controle que ele se impunha. Agora mesmo ele sentia uma vontade imensa de se aproximar de Shaka e dizer-lhe o que ele realmente tinha vontade. Que Shaka era lindo. Que Shaka era irresistível. Que ele queria Shaka! Que ele queria que Shaka se afastasse de Afrodite! Céus! Mas Shaka era tão absurdamente metódico e desconfiado que Mú não soubera como agir. E ele perdera a possibilidade de ficar com Shaka. Bem verdade que seria temporário. Bem verdade que quando Shaka descobrisse que Mú o usara, Shaka o afastaria de si. Mas, ainda assim, essa seria a sua única chance de ficar com Shaka. E Mú a perdera. Mas seria isso tão ruim assim? Possivelmente seria pior ter Shaka e perdê-lo depois. Exatamente o que Mú desconfiava que aconteceria entre Saga e o Mestre. Pobre Mestre!

E foi nesse momento que Mú o viu entrar acompanhado por Saga. Saga parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão. Era óbvio que Shaka notaria que ele estava estranho! Até mesmo Kanon o olhara preocupado e fora para o lado do irmão gêmeo. Sem dúvida Saga fora drogado e acordara há pouco tempo. E, dissimuladamente, Mú observou o que se passava ao seu redor. Claro que ele e o Mestre fingiriam não se conhecer.

Kanon dera o seu lugar para Saga e o olhava preocupado. O Mestre ficara ao lado de Kanon como um bom namorado. Até mesmo Shura olhava para Saga com preocupação e perguntava-lhe o que tinha acontecido. Será que o Mestre não deveria ter esperado mais antes de trazer Saga para lá? O advogado – Valentine era o seu nome – olhava para tudo com interesse. Definitivamente Mú não gostara nada dele. E o pior era Shaka, por óbvio! Shaka se aproximara de Saga, abaixara-se ao lado dele e perguntava-lhe algo em voz baixa. Pelos deuses! Shaka notaria que Saga fora drogado. Tudo estava perdido! Será que ele devia arriscar um olhar para o Mestre? E foi com alívio que Mú ouviu a voz do Mestre:

- Kanon, o Saga estava com uma febre altíssima até agora. Eu ia levá-lo para um hospital, mas ele insistiu muito para passar por aqui antes. Não foi isso, Saga?

- SAGA! – disse Kanon – É claro que você precisa ir para o hospital!

- _Por supuesto que si, Saga_ – disse Shura.

Kanon olhou espantado para Shura, que lhe sorriu brevemente. _Também_, pensou Mú divertido, _é a_ _primeira vez que os dois concordam sobre algo! _E finalmente Saga falou. Pobre Saga! Era claro que ele fazia um esforço enorme para falar algo que fizesse algum sentido.

- Mas Shura...eu preciso saber que investigação é essa... o Kan é meu irmão... e

- _Acalmate, Saga!_ Nós continuamos isso na 2ª feira, combinado?

- Obrigado, Shura!

- De nada, Saga! – e, virando-se para Kanon, Shura completou – mas pode ficar tranqüilo que _hoy a la noche_ _Yo voy tu boite_, Kanon!

- Pode ir – disse Kanon com raiva.

- Ah, vou _si_. Ainda mais com um convite como esse..._Me gusta mucho_ te ver, Kanon.

- Espanhol idiota! – disse Kanon.

- Kanon, por favor – disse Saga meio surpreso.

- Kan, se acalma – disse Shion, sendo ignorado.

- Cacete, Saga! Eu sei que ele é seu amigo e tudo o mais, mas o cara é insuportável!! - disse Kanon como se Shura não estivesse bem ali. Shura sorriu feliz.

Saga olhava confuso para Kanon, como se não entendesse o que se passava (_e possivelmente não entendia mesmo!_). E Shaka, é claro, resolveu acabar com aquilo. Ele deu um jeito de segurar a resposta cínica de Shura, dispensou o advogado, combinou o horário de 2ª. feira, resolveu que todos iriam à _boite_ naquela noite e mandou Kanon ir para casa dormir, já que ele também parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão. Shura tentou provocar Kanon mais uma vez, mas Shaka o impediu com um mero olhar e Shura se calou. Ninguém questionou suas determinações, nem por um minuto. Mú olhava para Shaka admirado com tanta eficiência. E, quando, enfim, Shaka acabou, ele ajudou Saga a se levantar e resolveu que já era mais do que hora de conhecer Shion. E, já que ninguém o apresentara, Shaka resolveu se apresentar.

- Olá! Eu sou o Shaka e trabalho com o Saga. Quem é você?

Mú viu o Mestre olhar para Shaka com interesse. Por um breve momento, os olhos de Mú e do Mestre se cruzaram. Claro que depois o Mestre falaria consigo. O Mestre devia imaginar que Mú estava a fim de Shaka. O Mestre sempre adivinhava essas coisas. Caramba! Impressionante como todos meteram os pés pelas mãos naquela missão! Era só olhar para a forma como o Mestre olhava para Saga para notar que ele estava muito mais do que interessado. Só Kanon não reparava. Mú precisava falar com o Mestre sobre aquilo... Ele não estava sendo nada discreto em seu interesse por Saga. Valentine, que ainda não saíra da sala, parecia estar tremendamente interessado naquela situação...

- Prazer, Shaka! – disse Shion estendendo a mão – Eu sou o Shion, um amigo do Kanon.

- Pô, Shaka, desculpa aí! – disse Kanon – Eu me esqueci de apresentar o Shion.

- E o que exatamente ele faz aqui, Kanon? – disse Shaka olhando Shion de forma antipática.

- Ontem à noite ele passou em casa e encontrou o Saga passando mal. Como eu precisava trabalhar, o Shion cuidou do Saga para mim, não é, Saga? – perguntou Kanon buscando apoio. Ele estava estranhando o jeito antipático de Shaka, afinal.

- Foi isso mesmo, Shaka – disse Saga devagar.

- Sabe que eu tenho a impressão que eu te conheço, Shion? – disse Valentine aproximando-se inesperadamente. Shion virou-se para ele devagar, como se o analisasse.

- Eu acho que eu não te conheço, Valentine. Eu duvido que eu me esquecesse de alguém como você!

Valentine sorriu e continuou a olhar para o Mestre. Shaka estranhou aquilo, mas olhou para Saga discretamente. Também ele parecia estranhar a conversa do Mestre e de Valentine. Kanon não estava nem aí, já que Shura continuava a encará-lo com um sorriso cínico e um brilho divertido em seus olhos rasgados. Kanon estava quase partindo para cima de Shura novamente. Maldito espanhol folgado! Qual era a dele? E Shura resolveu falar:

- _Buenas_... nos encontramos _a la noche _Kanon?

- Se não der para evitar... – disse Kanon com raiva. Mas sua atenção foi transferida para Valentine que o chamava.

- Kanon, quer uma carona de volta ao hotel?

Kanon olhou para Valentine avaliativo. Voltar para o hotel e finalmente acabar aquilo que começara? Céus! Ele queria Radamanthys! Queria demais. E ele já ia aceitar quando Shion o chamou:

- Kan... não é melhor levarmos o Saga para casa... Ou para um hospital?

CLARO! No que ele estava pensando? Seu irmão viera ajudá-lo passando mal e ele pensava em voltar para Radamanthys... Shion ajudara seu irmão e ele pensava em abandoná-lo e voltar para o hotel. E Milo fora seqüestrado e ele não pensara naquilo pelas últimas duas horas! Maldito fosse Radamanthys e sua atração infernal. Mas ele iria se livrar daquilo:

- Obrigado, Valentine. Mas eu vou ficar com meu irmão.

Kanon realmente não notou o ar de alívio do Mestre. _Mas Valentine, sem dúvida, notou_, pensou Mú. Sim, definitivamente eles precisavam encerrar aquela missão logo e sair de cena. Mais um pouco e o circo cairia. As coisas não estavam correndo nada bem e ficavam perigosas.

Kanon, no entanto, notou o ar divertido de Shura ao ver que ele recusara o convite para voltar ao hotel. Ele continuava a sorrir cínico e superior. Maldito espanhol de olhos verdes! Que saco! E Kanon foi o primeiro a sair da sala pisando duro, sendo seguido por Shion. Valentine foi logo atrás. Shaka foi com Saga até o hall do elevador onde encontrou todos. Mú esperou por Shaka na sala de Shura. Afinal, ele ainda tinha que inventar algo para conversar com Shaka durante o almoço. Fora tudo tão repentino que ele nem mesmo conseguira definir direito o que falar. Shura continuava com um sorriso sonhador e divertido nos lábios. O espanhol estava estranho, realmente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um Carro_

Saga ia no banco de trás do carro de Shion, que se oferecera para deixá-los em casa. Sim, ele tinha que admitir que Shion tratava Kanon muito bem. Ele o ouvia, apoiava e até falara que achara Shura um pouco arrogante. Foi o que bastou para que Kanon não parasse mais de falar mal do espanhol. Ninguém mais precisara falar nada até chegar em casa. Saga mal acompanhara tudo o que Kanon falara. Ele só entendeu que aquela investigação era realmente estranha. Ele falaria com Shura sobre isso, é claro! Mas o que acontecera para que Kanon e Shura se dessem tão mal assim? Kanon normalmente era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo. Droga! Na verdade Saga ainda não entendera muito bem porque Kanon tivera que prestar esclarecimentos ou onde Kanon estava quando fora conduzido por Shura para prestar esclarecimentos. Saga estava com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos! Mas ele tinha certeza de que Kanon não tinha nada a ver com tráfico, disso Saga estava certo. Kanon era encrenqueiro, irresponsável, se metia em brigas, confusões, gastava muito, às vezes bebia demais e tinha um péssimo gosto para namorados, considerou Saga com desgosto. Mas ele não tinha nada a ver com tráfico de drogas, disso Saga tinha a mais absoluta certeza.

De vez em quando Saga notava que Shion o olhava pelo espelho. Duas ou três vezes Shion interrompera o monólogo irado de Kanon para saber se ele, Saga, estava bem. E Saga respondia em monossílabos. Caramba! O que dera nele para quase se entregar a Shion de bandeja daquela forma? O que? O cara era um bandido! Ele seqüestrara Milo e enganava Kanon. Shion o tratava da pior forma possível! No que ele estava pensando? Bom, na verdade, desde que o Mestre aparecera na sua vida ele não conseguia pensar direito. Também, o Mestre o espancava, drogava, ameaçava, humilhava, chantageava, pressionava... Até doente ele ficara. E ele tinha que tomar um monte de remédios. Céus! Não dava para pensar direito com tudo aquilo acontecendo. Ele mal conseguia analisar a situação. Tinha que haver um jeito de salvar Milo! Claro que havia! Mas o Mestre colocava tanta pressão sobre ele que era impossível analisar a situação.

Quando o carro finalmente parou em frente à sua casa, Kanon pareceu se lembrar que Shion falara em levá-lo ao hospital. NÃO! Hospital de novo, não! Saga dissera que não queria ir, mas Kanon insistia sem parar. Finalmente Shion veio em seu socorro:

- Kan, acho que a febre já passou. Dá uma olhada! – e Kanon tocou sua testa, logo depois de Shion.

- Será, Shion? Ele não parece bem... Ele está meio sem reação... – Kanon parecia preocupado.

- Mas ele não quer ir, Kanon! Não é melhor deixá-lo dormir um pouco?

- Ele passou mal à noite, Shion?

- Ah, sim, Kan. O Saga teve uma febre altíssima... Mas diminuiu pela manhã. – Kanon olhou para Saga, incerto. Saga ia falar algo, mas Kanon o interrompeu.

- Bom, Shion. Vamos deixá-lo dormir, então, mas acho que antes ele precisa almoçar.

- Vai tomar um banho. Kan. Eu vou pedir comida para nós três. E leva o Saga para cima e põe ele na cama.

Mas o que estava acontecendo, afinal? Eles falavam como se ele nem estivesse lá. Como se ele fosse um pacote inútil. Que saco! Era mesmo o que faltava... Seu irmão irresponsável e seu namorado criminoso decidindo o que era melhor para ele, Saga! O fim! E Saga ia novamente falar algo quando Kanon abraçou Shion logo à sua frente e o beijou. Saga olhou para a cena, alarmado. As palavras morreram em sua boca. Mas tudo piorou quando Kanon falou antes de levá-lo para cima:

- Você é demais, Shion! Valeu por tudo!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hotel_

Valentine entrou na suíte ocupada por Radamanthys. Ele consultava três computadores ao mesmo tempo e falava com alguém. Saco! Será que ele se conectara à rede do hotel? Mas, não! Ele não iria brigar por aquilo agora. O assunto que o trouxera era consideravelmente mais importante. E Radamanthys teria que ouvi-lo. E Valentine o chamou várias vezes antes que Radamanthys decidisse parar o que quer que estivesse fazendo:

- O que pode ser tão importante, Valentine? – disse Radamanthys com descaso.

- O seu namoradinho... – respondeu ácido.

- Deu tudo certo com o Kanon? Ele voltou com você? – agora ele parecia vagamente interessado.

- Não! Ele resolveu voltar com o irmão policial dele.

- ... Policial? – agora definitivamente Radamantrhys soava interessado.

- Aposto que você se esqueceu de verificar isso, não é Radamanthys? Acho que nosso chefe não vai gostar nada disso...

- E você não vai contar, Val. – agora ele soava sedutor.

- Ah, agora eu sou o Val? – perguntou, cínico.

- Você sempre foi o Val para mim.

- Claro! Desde que seu ... namoradinho ... não esteja presente, certo?

- Você ficou com ciúmes, Val?

- Antes que você continue com seu joguinho, Radamanthys, tem mais um coisa que eu preciso te dizer.

- O que, Val? – mas Radamanthys se aproximara e estava bem a sua frente.

- O... namorado do Kanon... ou do irmão dele, não sei bem... ele parece muito com uma pessoa que encontramos em Paris, no ano passado, quando o Aiacos deixou a operação...

- O Mestre? – dessa vez a voz de Radamanthys soara perigosa.

- Sim, o Mestre! – o tom vitorioso na voz de Valentine era inegável.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Radamanthys ansioso

- Bom, ele está diferente, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que é ele.

- E ... você acha que o Kanon tem algo a ver com isso...

- Eu tenho certeza, Radamanthys!

- Eu vou verificar, Val!

- Não, Radamanthys! Você vai tomar as providências necessárias. – _Decididamente vitorioso_, notou Radamanthys com raiva.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um hotel_

_Cazzo_, pensou o _Maschera_. Era melhor mandar o Técnico ficar de olho no tal do Kanon. Algo lhe dizia que ele estava encrencado. E o _Maestro_ precisava MESMO ficar aparecendo em todo canto? _Cazzo_, pensou de novo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Saga e Kanon_

Shion saiu do quarto de Saga, chateado. Ele dormira e Shion nem tivera tempo de explicar nada. E Saga não conseguira almoçar. Saga dormira antes da comida chegar. Que pena! Seria melhor acordá-lo para almoçar? Ou deixá-lo dormir e comer depois? Dormir, sem dúvida. E Shion agradou levemente o rosto de Saga, com carinho. Tão bonito! Mas tão distante!

Shion saiu de lá sem notar que Saga fingira dormir para não ter que falar consigo. Era infantil, Saga sabia. Mas Saga não estava preparado para falar com Shion. Ele ainda não sabia o que dera nele. Mas ele começava a entender que agarrá-lo era um novo jeito que Shion descobrira de humilhá-lo. De colocar mais pressão sobre ele. De impedi-lo de pensar no que estava acontecendo. De impedi-lo de agir. Claro! E Saga subitamente sentiu calor. Raios! A vergonha que ele sentia era paralisante. Ele quase transara com o seqüestrador de Milo! Céus! O que dera nele? Devia ser aquela coisa azul que Shion o fizera tomar... Sim, era isso. Aquilo devia inibir suas reações, confundir seus sentimentos... Com certeza era isso... E aquele calor que não passava... Que ódio! Será que Shaka notara que ele estava drogado? Tomara que não! Ele tentara manter a voz firme e o pensamento coerente quando falara com Shaka, mas Saga não tinha certeza do resultado... Era Shaka, afinal. E foi então que Saga ouviu barulhos conhecidos no quarto ao lado. Realmente, era só o que faltava! Ter que ouvir o Mestre transar com seu outro irmão! Ah, Saga iria matá-lo na primeira oportunidade, sem sombra de dúvida!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Saga e Kanon_

Shion bateu na porta do quarto de Kanon para avisar que a comida finalmente chegara e ouviu Kanon chamá-lo. Kanon estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e estava com os cabelos molhados. Másculo e lindo como um deus grego. O único pensamento que ele conseguira formular antes de Kanon avançar para cima dele foi que Kanon era absolutamente igual a Saga. E Shion correspondeu com satisfação aos beijos de Kanon. Afinal, eles sempre se deram bem! Muito bem! E, naquela tarde, Kanon parecia especialmente voraz. Com certeza algo acontecera. Ou não acontecera. Mas isso não era importante. Também para Shion as coisas não deram nada certo. E afogar as mágoas com Kanon não era má idéia. Aliás, naquele momento, aquilo pareceu mesmo uma ótima idéia. E Shion jogou Kanon de costas na cama enquanto se livrava da incômoda toalha para poder olhar aquele corpo. _Sim, era mesmo uma excelente idéia_, pensou antes de subir por cima de Kanon e tomar posse do que lhe era oferecido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um restaurante_

Enquanto andava na rua ao lado de Mú, Shaka pensava em Saga sem parar. Ele tentava focar o pensamento em Mú e no que ele queria falar consigo, mas ele sempre voltava a pensar em Saga. Saga estava estranho. Muito estranho. Não parecia febre. Não mesmo! E aquele Shion... Não era que ele não fosse atraente. Ele, aliás, era muito atraente, reconheceu Shaka. Mas ele tinha algo de estranho. Ele não parecia o típico mau caráter que se metia entre dois irmãos. Quando Saga lhe falara eu estava apaixonado, Shaka logo formara uma idéia de um tipo sem escrúpulos em sua cabeça. E Shion destoava completamente desta imagem. Ele era firme, controlado, olhava diretamente para as pessoas, apertara firme a sua mão, não se esquivara de nenhuma pergunta, mostrara-se igualmente atencioso com Saga e com Kanon.

Mas Saga estava realmente estranho! Perdido, abatido, derrotado. O que acontecera com Saga? O que? Será que ele devia voltar à idéia de avisar o superior deles que Saga possivelmente estava sofrendo pressão de algum criminoso? Pelos deuses! E, então, ele e Mú entraram no restaurante e se sentaram. Mú surpreendentemente disse:

- Você está bem, Shaka? Você parece preocupado. – _e desde quando Mú notava alguma coisa?,_ pensou Shaka surpreso.

- Eu... eu estou preocupado com o Saga – disse Shaka finalmente.

- É... ele pareceu doente, mesmo!

- Não, não é isso! – e Shaka considerou contar tudo a Mú.

- O que é, então, Shaka? – e Mú olhou-o com aqueles lindos olhos verdes. _Tão lindos! Tão confiáveis!_

_- _Nada! – mas Mú notara que Shaka desconfiava de Saga. Aquilo não poderia acontecer. E imediatamente Mú resolveu o que fazer.

- Você... você também achou estranho o Saga chegar com o namorado do Kanon? – disse Mú.

- Sim. – concordou Shaka.

- É, eu também. Mas... sei lá... eu acho que o Saga meio que está com o namorado do Kanon...

- Por quê? – perguntou Shaka interessado.

- Quando eles chegaram, eu estava fora da sala. E eles... bom... estavam se beijando... Mas quando eles me viram, eles pararam imediatamente.

- Você os viu?

- Sim, Shaka. E você sabe que eu nunca noto nada, mas não tinha como não ver!

- Céus! – disse Shaka.

- É, eu sei. Mas eu entendo... Uma vez eu fiquei com o namorado do meu melhor amigo. Foi... foi a pior besteira que eu fiz na vida, mas aconteceu... Aliás, era isso que eu queria te falar... Ontem eu tinha marcado de me encontrar com esse amigo que está de passagem pela cidade. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o que eu mais queria era ser amigo dele novamente... E, assim, quando ele me ligou eu não tive como recusar, Shaka. Por isso eu não aceitei o seu convite. Eu queria me desculpar, sei lá. E ter alguém para conversar...Eu não conheço quase ninguém por aqui... – disse Mú de uma vez.

Shaka o olhou com carinho. Mú parecia tão perdido. Devia ser mesmo horrível se apaixonar pela pessoa errado. Saga que o dissesse. Droga! Por que não podia dar certo entre ele e Mú? Será que não dava mais tempo?

- Mú, você não gostaria de ir hoje à noite comigo na Gemini?

- Claro que sim, Shaka – disse Mú, feliz.

E qualquer pensamento sobre reportar Saga foi sumariamente esquecido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Kamus_

_Froid_ estava na sala vendo TV. _C´est pas posible_! Ficar alterado daquele jeito só porque Milo estava algemado em sua cama. E ele quase sorriu. Ele tinha um refém algemado em sua cama. Era mesmo impensável! O que dera nele? Ele precisava falar com alguém sobre aquilo tudo. E foi neste momento que Kamus notou que alguém mexia na maçaneta da sua porta! Sem perder a calma, _Froid_ se posicionou atrás da porta com o revólver em punho, preparado para fazer o que tivesse que ser feito. E foi com alívio que ele viu o Mestre abrir a porta da sua casa.

- Desculpa por vir sem avisar, _Froid_. Mas o _Hacker_ me disse que o Milo foi atacado.

- _C´est vrai_, Mestre. Foi aquele porco do Juiz.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você acha bom ele ficar na sua casa?

- _Oui_. Até encontrarmos outro lugar, eu prefiro manter o Milo _ici_.

- Você é quem sabe, _Froid_. Mas eu vim aqui para saber o que você acha de levar o Milo para a casa das montanhas. Você sabe que ainda precisamos do Juiz.– _Froid_ considerou a opção por alguns minutos.

- E quem ficaria encarregado de vigiá-lo lá, Mestre? – perguntou por fim.

- Você, _Froid_. Acho que não há ninguém melhor. Seria necessário, é claro, que você pedisse licença no banco. É possível?

- Acho que sim.

- Então vá com ele para lá amanhã cedo. Agora eu vou falar com o Milo.

- Falar com o Milo? – _Froid_ estava surpreso.

- Sim. Eu preciso falar com ele sobre o Saga.

- Mas... Mestre. Será que você deveria aparecer?

- Eu pensei nisso, _Froid_. Pensei mesmo. Mas o Kanon e o Saga já me conhecem! Que diferença fará se o Milo também me conhecer?

- _C´est vrai_ – disse Froid pensativo.

- E depois, com tantas coisas dando errado, teremos ue trabalar de improviso por uns tempos.

- _D´accord_. – disse Kamus num tom de que não acreditava que a missão seria ser alçada por meio de improviso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini_

Saga não ia à Gemini há uns dois meses. Desde que ele desmanchara com Aioros pela última vez, com certeza. E, agora, o Mestre o obrigava a ir ao lugar onde Milo fora seqüestrado. Ele entrava e se perguntava onde Milo teria sido pego. Agora ele tinha a vaga idéia de que alguém o fizera beber aquele líquido azul que apagava a pessoa completamente. Mas como? Que ódio! E, pela milésima vez naquela hora, Saga rezou aos deuses para que Milo estivesse bem. Então, Saga olhou para o Mestre que estava ao seu lado (como sempre!). Como ele podia ser tão desprezível? Por que fazer aquilo com ele? Cacete! Ele precisava tomar outra pílula para ansiedade. Não, duas! Ele acabaria viciado naquela porcaria e esse seria só um dos efeitos devastadores que a passagem do Mestre deixaria na sua vida.

E foi então que Saga o viu: Aioros! Já Aioros, mal o viu, correu para o seu lado, afastando sem gentileza quem se colocasse na frente dele. Saga notou que o Mestre o olhara com raiva. Mas, caramba! Melhor Aioros do que o Mestre, oras. E Saga, sorrindo de maneira falsa, disse:

- Shion! Obrigado por me trazer. Eu fico com o Aioros agora. Pode ir procurar o Kanon!

Sentir o olhar de ódio do Mestre sobre si foi como ser recompensado. Ele queria irritá-lo, torturá-lo, matá-lo, sufocá-lo. Saga faria qualquer coisa para se livrar dele. Qualquer coisa. Quando isso acabasse ele mataria o Mestre, sem dúvida. Isso, é claro, se o Mestre não o matasse antes. Maldito fosse o Mestre! Não bastasse tudo o que fizera, o Mestre ainda o humilhara demais. Fazê-lo se entregar daquele jeito. Fazê-lo baixar todas as suas defesas... Fazê-lo chamar pelo Mestre entre espasmos. Largá-lo amarrado e desesperado por mais. E voltar a ameaçá-lo friamente. Só para humilhá-lo, submetê-lo, mostrar quem tinha o poder... Ah, vergonha era uma palavra muito fraca para descrever o que Saga sentia.

Saga sabia que era só uma peça de xadrez no complexo jogo do Mestre, mas ele não entendia... Se o Mestre só queria usá-lo, para que humilhá-lo daquele jeito? Para que seduzi-lo e depois largá-lo? Era perda de tempo! Ele faria tudo o que o Mestre mandasse enquanto Milo fosse prisioneiro. Tudo! Ele iria desmarcar todos os depoimentos da semana, arcaria com as conseqüências e explicaria da melhor forma possível a seus superiores... E não era que o Mestre precisasse transar consigo. O Mestre tinha Kanon, afinal. Eles até ficaram juntos na sua casa à tarde! Não, o Mestre devia ser sádico e tentar compreendê-lo era pura perda de tempo. Mas sua cabeça insistia em dar voltas e voltas nesse assunto... Será que o Mestre sentia atração por ele, Saga? Mas ele tinha Kanon, que sempre atraíra mais pessoas do que ele, Saga! Enfim, se era atração o que o Mestre sentia por si, por que não violentá-lo de uma vez? Ele já ameaçara, afinal! Agora era só fazer. Se ele fosse mesmo sádico, ele sentiria grande prazer em violentá-lo. E Saga sentiu um calor desconfortável passar por seu corpo. Febre novamente? E, afastando-se com Aioros, Saga colocou discretamente a mão na própria testa. Sem febre! Pelo menos isso.

Aioros logo o levou para o bar e colocou um grande copo de whisky na sua frente. Saga o tomou de uma vez, com duas pílulas para ansiedade. Ele precisava se acalmar ou estouraria. Saga sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo de estourar e fazer uma besteira. Ele não agüentava mais essa pressão. E, um pouco para o seu lado direito, Saga viu Shura bebendo algo. Dois copos de uma vez, sem tempo para respirar. Vodka? Tequila? Enfim, fosse o que fosse, Shura também parecia precisar extravasar. Mas Aioros não o deixaria conversar com mais ninguém, é claro! Ele sempre o quisera monopolizar e essa noite não seria uma exceção! E Saga pediu mais um whisky. Pelo menos naquela noite ele beberia até esquecer tudo o mais. De Milo. De Kanon. Do Mestre. Da vergonha. Da vida.

Aioros olhava para Saga sem acreditar. Ele voluntariamente estava ao seu lado e bebia como ele nunca o vira beber. Aioros o tocava sempre que podia e Saga deixava. Será que Saga o deixaria... Bom, ele tinha que tentar. E Aioros puxou Saga e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Saga sorriu e continuou a beber. Era isso! Eles iriam voltar naquela noite. E, feliz, Aioros pediu mais duas bebidas. Se Saga queria beber, ele providenciaria para que nada faltasse. Ele faria tudo o que Saga quisesse, desde que eles voltassem a ficar juntos. Ele sentia tanto a falta de Saga. Tanto. Aioros nem mesmo viu Shion olhá-lo com ódio do outro lado do bar. Ou olhar para Saga com preocupação.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pessoal, Virgo sonada. Mas gostaria de deixar este capítulo para vocês me dizerem se gostam ou não, ok? Com todas as peças no campo, podemos começar o jogo.

_Agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! E, é claro, agradeço a todas as pessoas que me incentivam com reviews. Obrigada Mussha, Sirrah,__ Dionisiah, Lukinha, Annie, Condessa Oluha, Saga de Pijama, Bruna, Makie, Kimi Tsukishiro, Tsuki Torres, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Valkiriah, Cristal, Nuriko-rikil, Lyta Moonshadow, Jessi Amamya. _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/07_


	12. Ciúmes

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 12 – Ciúmes

Milo passara o dia inteiro algemado à cama. Saco! Ele mataria _Froid_, se tivesse alguma chance. _Froid_ só passara por lá para lhe levar comida e para trocar seus curativos. Ele colocara-lhe gelo no rosto, dera-lhe uma pílula qualquer, mas se recusara terminantemente a responder qualquer coisa que Milo perguntasse. E lhe dera um sanduíche, já que ele não soltara Milo nem mesmo para comer. 

Mas, agora, ele entrara novamente no quarto. Mais uma vez Milo sentiu o impacto da presença dele. Caladão, charmoso, elegante. Ele nem mesmo fazia o tipo de Milo! Que raiva! O que ele tinha, afinal? Devia ser aquela tal síndrome cujo nome ele não se lembrava. A de que o refém se apaixonava pelo seqüestrador. Era só que faltava, realmente. Mas, desta vez, _Froid_ sentou-se na cama e conversou com Milo:

- Se eu te soltar, você vai tentar fugir?

- Claro que vou, idiota! – disse Milo de má vontade.

- _Bien sûr_! Eu não te solto, então – disse _Froid_, levantando-se.

- NÃO! Volta, _Froid_! Eu juro que não fujo. Eu não consigo, mesmo. Me solta, vai? Por favor! Só para ir ao banheiro, esticar as pernas, sei lá! Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui algemado. – disse Milo desalentado.

_Froid_ sorriu. Milo era mesmo charmoso demais. Ele tinha aquele ar emburrado, mas se comportava como uma criança quando queria. E conseguiria convencê-lo de qualquer coisa, se tentasse com afinco, notou _Froid_ com raiva de si mesmo. Por isso mesmo era melhor se manter distante... E _Froid_ o soltou e indicou o banheiro, mandando Milo tomar um banho. Logo _Froid_ batera à porta e deixara roupas suas para Milo vestir. Eles eram quase do mesmo tamanho, afinal. Ah, que vontade de olhá-lo! Mas _Froid_ não seria um animal como fora o Juiz. Tudo bem que Milo era lindo, mas ele não iria abusar dele. Jamais. Se um dia eles ficassem juntos, Milo teria que querer isso... Mas é claro que Milo NUNCA iria querer ficar consigo e que eles jamais ficariam juntos, pensou _Froid_. Era realmente melhor ficar longe de Milo. Aquilo só lhe traria decepção e tristeza. E _Froid _saiu do quarto. Ele trancara a porta e deixara três filmes de DVD para Milo assistir. Mas ele ficaria longe de Milo. Pelo menos naquela noite.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini_

Sim, aquela música era ótima. Normalmente ele detestava _techno_, mas naquela noite, ele descobriu que adorava. Simplesmente adorava! Que vibração! O ritmo o levava a querer dançar sem parar. E o jogo de luzes? Tudo ficava tão... diferente! Saga sentia como se tivesse saído dele mesmo e observasse a si próprio. E ele estava gostando muito do que via. Seus movimentos sensuais. Seu cabelo se soltando ao ritmo da música. Seu próprio corpo. Ele quase não se lembrava mais de seus problemas. Ele queria esquecer tudo! Tudo saía voando de sua cabeça e lá só ficava aquela música maravilhosa, e a sensação gostosa de estar dançando. E, eventualmente, Saga notou que Aioros estava à sua frente e o puxava pela cintura. Aioros era tão bonito. Isso era inegável. Cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes. Lindo! E o queria. E nunca seqüestrara seu irmão. Ao contrário, ele sempre os ajudara. Ele até emprestara dinheiro para Kanon abrir aquela _boite_. Ele era uma boa pessoa. E eles foram felizes juntos. Para que querer o impossível? E Saga puxou Aioros e o beijou na boca. Um beijo lento e lascivo. Aioros ficou sem fôlego, mas Saga queria mais. Muito, muito mais! E, depois de um longo tempo, Aioros se afastou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Vamos sair daqui, Saga? – Saga sorriu. Um sorriso vitorioso e safado. Aioros estremeceu antecipando a noite de prazer que teria.

- Mas antes eu quero outra bebida, Oros. Hoje eu quero esquecer ... de tudo!

Aioros, surpreso, saiu rápido em direção ao bar. Se Saga queria beber, ele que bebesse o mais rápido possível, pois Aioros iria levá-lo de lá antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Saga sorriu. Sim, ele sabia como levar Aioros. Sempre soubera. Essa era uma parte do problema entre os dois.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka ainda não acreditava como tudo dera inesperadamente certo para ele naquela noite! Afrodite ligara se desculpando, mas o hotel precisava dele naquela noite. Mú aceitara sair com ele. Enfim, eles marcaram de se encontrar diretamente na Gemini. E mal Shaka entrara, ele vira Mú, que o esperava. Mú estava lindíssimo, era óbvio. Mas, naquela noite ele estava ainda mais bonito. Os cabelos estavam amarrados frouxamente. Os olhos verdes dele brilhavam com as luzes que vinham da pista de danças. E ele estava estranhamente sorridente. Por vários momentos Shaka até mesmo achara que Mú prestava atenção a ele. Como se Mú conseguisse prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fossem _bytes_ e programas. Mas Mú o olhara como se – realmente – o visse naquela noite. E sorrira. Um sorriso cheio de intenções, pensou Shaka.

Mas o importante era manter Kanon na linha. Em hipótese alguma Kanon podia cair nas provocações de Shura. E ele teria também que dar uma olhada em Saga. Mal ele chegara e fora ficar com... Aioros? Não! Não de novo! Ultimamente Saga parecia ter desenvolvida uma dupla personalidade. Ele às vezes continuava a ser a pessoa que Shaka sempre conhecera. Mas, em outros momentos, ele agia como um completo estranho. Dava em cima do namorado de Kanon, usava Aioros, enganava o irmão. Quem seria este novo Saga? Era incompreensível. Saga o vira, sem dúvida, mas não fora falar consigo. Não! Ele bebera sem parar desde que lá pisara. E Saga não era de beber muito. Decididamente ele andava estranho! E agora Saga estava na pista de danças beijando Aioros enquanto o tal do Shion os observava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Ah, era só o que faltava. Shion e Aioros iriam brigar por Saga no meio da _boite_. Ou Saga e Kanon iriam brigar pelo tal do Shion. E isso, logicamente, atrapalharia o negócio de Kanon. O que Saga estava pensando? Shaka sentia como se não mais o conhecesse.

Mú que também observava Saga achou que era o momento de intervir... Shaka devia estar desconfiado das atitudes de Saga. Quem não estaria? Mas o pior era saber que o Mestre não agüentaria aquelas provocações por muito tempo. Saga estava dando muito atenção a Aioros. Muito mais do que devia. Cacete! O Mestre era bem capaz de arranjar uma briga com o tal do Aioros. E Mú o entendia perfeitamente! Ele lançara olhares assassinos para todos aqueles que ousaram olhar para Shaka! Um por um! E ele sabia que estava prestes a brigar com Afrodite, seu amigo de tantos anos, porque ele recebera a missão de seduzir Shaka para desviar sua atenção de todos os fatos estranhos que aconteciam ao redor dele ultimamente. Droga! Shaka era dele. Ou devia ter sido. Ou ainda seria. Ele nunca conhecera alguém que ele quisesse tanto quanto ele queria Shaka. Mas agora Mú via Shaka olhar fixamente para a pista de danças. E Mú também viu... Saga beijava Aioros e o Mestre olhava-os bem de perto. Como se fosse um felino prestes a atacar Saga a qualquer momento. É, a briga parecia inevitável, realmente. E ele acabaria por ter que separar os envolvidos. Mú suspirou. E olhou novamente para Shaka, que olhava para a cena fixamente.

Shaka estava muito bonito realmente. Aqueles olhos azuis impactantes, os cabelos loiros e lisos. O perfume suave e masculino. Sempre vestido com elegância e discrição... sempre educado e vigilante. Ah, chegava daquilo. Por que Shaka dava mais atenção a Saga do que a ele, Mú? Caramba! Mú era bonito e sabia disso. E ele esperara pacientemente por Shaka, mas Shaka não o quisera. Quando finalmente parecera querê-lo, fora tarde demais. Ele já estava cheio. Mú sentia que acabaria por perder mais esta chance de ter Shaka para si. Ainda que fosse um só momento, ele queria sentir o gosto de Shaka em sua boca. Ele queria demais! Ele já estava cheio desse interesse por Afrodite e por Saga também. E Mú colocou-se em frente a Shaka e chamou a sua atenção para si. Quando Shaka o olhou, Mú meramente disse:

- Shaka, você gosta do Saga?

Shaka olhou-o incrédulo e confuso. Ele, gostar do Saga? Imagina! Nada a ver. Eles eram amigos há anos. E trabalhavam juntos. Nada mais do que isso. Nada mais. Shaka demorara muito para admitir, mas ele queria Mú. Era isso! Mas entre admitir e dizer isso existia uma grande diferença... E Shaka somente balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Claro que não, Mú... De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Mú olhou-o fixamente com aqueles hipnóticos olhos verdes e sorriu antes de dizer:

- Bom, é que você não para de olhar para ele. E eu estou logo aqui, ao seu lado... – e Mú se aproximou insinuante.

Shaka parou imediatamente de olhar para Saga. Agora Aioros se afastava e Shion aproximava-se cada vez mais de Saga, sem que este notasse. Kanon acabara de entrar pela porta que levava a seu escritório. Mas tudo o mais foi esquecido. Shaka só conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos verdes sorridentes. Sim, Mú tinha toda a sua atenção. E Shaka puxou Mú para mais perto de si... Realmente não dava para conversar direito com aquele barulho.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura bebia no bar. Bebia muito. Que saco! Kanon o vira e o tratara mal demais. _Por supuesto que si_! Ele sabia que irritara Kanon até não mais poder. Mas fazer o que? O gêmeo o alterava como ninguém nunca fora capaz. Ele odiara vê-lo na cama com aquele tal de Radamanthys. Kanon desconhecia o conceito de amor próprio, por óbvio. Envolver-se com aquele cara! Raios! Engraçado pensar que Shura freqüentava a Gemini há muito tempo, mas nunca ligara para Kanon. Para ele, Kanon era o irmão gêmeo de Saga. Só isso. Até vê-lo sem camisa, por cima de Radamanthys com aquele olhar predador no rosto. A partir daí tudo mudara. Sua vontade fora arrancar Kanon daquela cama e jogá-lo no chão. Bater nele até que ele pedisse perdão por se envolver com outra pessoa. Mas claro que ele não fizera isso. Jamais. Ele tinha seu orgulho a manter, afinal. E Kanon não ajudava em nada. Assim, desde a manhã daquele dia, Shura tinha a mais absoluta ceteza de que não pensara em mais nada ou ninguém além de Kanon. Droga! Some, Kanon! _Yo tengo trámites que hacer, personas para visitar y tareas que atender, _tentava se convencer…

Mas aquele pensamento fixo piorara consideravelmente quando ele vira Kanon entrar por uma porta meio escondida ao lado do bar há uns dez minutos. E nada de sair. Raios! Ele devia estar com alguém. Afinal, Kanon SEMPRE estava com alguém. O cara era um promíscuo, infiel, maldito e... lindo. Ah, seus planos de pegar Kanon e jogá-lo no chão ainda não estavam esquecidos. Se Kanon queria ter aquele olhar no rosto, que o tivesse só – e somente – quando olhasse para ele, Shura! Era isso!

E, com raiva, Shura seguiu Kanon por aquela portinhola. De lá, ele seguiu por um estreito corredor até outra porta. Barulhos estranhos. Será que Kanon realmente estava com outra pessoa? O cara era um promíscuo sem noção! Ah, Kanon ia ver só. Ele iria aprender a ficar sozinho. Shura iria dar um jeito de prendê-lo só para ter a certeza de que Kanon ficaria sozinho. E, com raiva, Shura empurrou a porta e viu Kanon sendo imobilizado por alguém, enquanto um outro alguém dava-lhe um forte soco no estômago. Kanon vacilou e caiu de joelhos, desequilibrando o cara que o segurava. Tudo bem que Shura estivera pensando em bater em Kanon há poucos (_bem poucos_) segundo atrás. Mas vê-lo apanhar era completamente diferente! E Shura se deu conta de que todos o olhavam, surpresos. Bom, todos menos Kanon que o olhou, mas não parecera vê-lo de fato. Mas Shura era um homem de ação. Ele imediatamente pegou um imenso grampeador de cima da mesa e deu com ele na cabeça do maldito que socara Kanon e no outro que o segurava. E, em menos de 2 segundos, os dois estavam caídos no chão, sem sentidos.

- Kanon, o que aconteceu? – disse Shura catando-o do chão e jogando-o no sofá enquanto começava a amarrar os dois.

- Eles...o Radamanthys... quer que eu vá... vê-lo.

- E você não quis? – perguntou feliz. _Cacete! Será que dava para dar menos bandeira?_, pensou Shura.

- Não... eu estou trabalhando. Que droga! Ele... nunca fez isso... E eu disse... eu disse que ia depois, mas... daí eles tentaram me levar ...à força... E perguntaram pelo ...Saga? Deve... deve ser um mal entendido. Eu acho... que vou ligar para ele...para o Radamanthys... – disse Kanon, devagar, como que em dúvida.

Mas aquilo irritou Shura além dos limites do razoável. Kanon tentava justificar Radamanthys! Ligar para ele! Era só o que faltava. E Shura viu tudo vermelho à sua frente, antes de dizer num tom irritante e gozador:

- Você deve ser mesmo um arraso na cama, Kanon! O cara não pode esperar você poder ir vê-lo... Ele logo manda os comparsas te seqüestrarem... É, o cara te tem em alta consideração, Kanon!

- VAI PARA A PUTA QUE TE PARIU, SHURA! – disse Kanon com raiva. Pela primeira vez sua voz soou firme. _Melhor assim_, pensou Shura irritado.

O espanhol era mesmo o fim. Que droga que tinha sido ele a aparecer! E Kanon ia se levantar para sair de lá quando sentiu uma súbita tontura e caiu pesadamente no sofá de novo. Shura olhou-o alarmado. _O que ele tinha?_, pensou preocupado. E ele foi para perto de Kanon e tentou pegar-lhe o rosto para olhar-lhe os olhos, mas Kanon, é claro, desviava-se dele. Kanon era mais teimoso do que uma mula empacada realmente!

- O que você tem, Kanon?

- ...Nada! – mas Shura pegou um grande algodão jogado no chão e o cheirou de longe. _Clorofórmio! Maldição!_

- _Mira_, Kanon. Você precisa sair daqui.

- Não... Eu preciso ...trabalhar! – disse Kanon incerto. Droga! Ele estava meio tonto. Eles o fizeram cheirar aquilo, afinal.

- É sério, Kanon. _El hombre es_ _peligroso_!

- ... Não! – _Que_ _droga! A tontura piorava_. _E essa náusea?, _pensoumeio zonzo.

- Kanon, eu sei que você _no es bueno_ nisso, mas faz um esforço e pensa... O cara mandou os capangas te seqüestrarem e drogarem. Quando você resistiu, eles te bateram. Onde você acha que isso pode parar?

Mas Kanon mal o ouviu. Ele nem notou que Shura o chamara de burro. Kanon olhava para a porta do banheiro para avaliar se ele conseguiria chegar lá. E ele fez um esforço supremo para ir para lá sem cair pelo caminho. Shura deu-lhe poucos minutos de vantagem e foi atrás. A estas alturas Kanon estava abaixado em frente à pia, mais branco do que a parede, e tremendo ligeiramente.

- É o clorofórmio, Kanon.

- ...

Kanon nem respondeu. Ele tentou girar a torneira, mas não conseguiu e começou a xingar a torneira. Shura sorriu e abriu a torneira. Então, ele pegou os dois pulsos de Kanon e colocou-os na água por alguns segundos. Depois, ele molhou a toalha e passou-a no rosto de Kanon. Kanon quase caiu para trás, mas foi amparado por Shura, que esperava por aquilo.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, Kanon...

- ... Mas o Saga... Eles... querem o Saga... também...

- Eu aviso o Saga. – disse com firmeza.

- ...Tá...

- Tem alguma saída pelos fundos, Kanon?

- Tem...

- Ótimo! Eu te levo lá, daí você me espera que eu venho com o carro. Você consegue?

- Acho... que... sim.

- Ótimo! Vai ficar tudo bem, Kanon. Eu juro.

- ... Tá...

Shura quase o arrastou para a saída e chamou por Aioria. Ah, que inveja ele tinha de Saga! Saga tinha Shaka trabalhando consigo. Já ele, Shura, tinha Aioria...mas Aioria teria que dar um jeito naquela bagunça. Levar os dois capangas à delegacia mais próxima e resolver todo o resto. Shura agora tinha que cuidar de Kanon. E o que ele devia fazer quanto a Saga? Será que ele devia tirar Saga de lá? Ou... deixar a missão para outra pessoa, mais... interessada em Saga? Shura sentiu Kanon vacilar em seus braços. Ele parecia às beiras de um colapso. Shura tirou um barato dele para extrair alguma reação, mas Kanon nem o olhou de volta. Céus! Era evidente que Kanon estava em perigo. E o pior era que Kanon nem respondia mais às suas provocações. E aquele era um péssimo sinal!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria, era óbvio, não respondera ao celular. Shura quase o agarrara pelo pescoço, quando o vira se despejando para cima de uma linda ruiva. Claro! Aioria sempre tivera uma queda por ruivas. Mas agora Shura precisava dele. E indicara a sala onde estavam os tais capangas e explicara rapidamente a situação Depois ele ligaria com mais calma e explicaria novamente... Agora ele tinha que correr. Ele deixara Kanon na rua de trás da _boite, _escondido atrás de um monte de caixasE Shura estava preocupadíssimo com Kanon. Era bem possível que ele desmaiasse lá, sozinho. Mas não seria bom atravessar a _boite_ inteira com Kanon naquele estado. Atrairia atenções indesejadas. E poderia haver mais capangas por lá. E agora ele tinha que tomar providências quanto a Saga. E Shura pegou um estranho aparelho no bolso e mandou mensagens. Saga também tinha que ser retirado de lá com a máxima urgência possível.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga ficou na pista esperando Aioros voltar. Ah, aquela música era... demais! E, com surpresa, Saga sentiu que alguém o puxava firme por trás, abraçando-o pela cintura. Saga acabou se chocando meio que violentamente no corpo de alguém que o apertava com força. Um raio percorreu seu corpo ao notar quem era. Aquele cheiro. Aquele jeito de tratá-lo como se fosse seu dono... como se Saga fosse dele... Saga nem precisou ouvir a voz para saber quem era.

- O que você está fazendo, Saga?

- Dançando, oras. Não posso?

- Não, com o Aioros, não. Só comigo.

A voz do Mestre retumbava de ódio e... algo mais. Saga tentou se soltar, sem dar escândalo, é claro. Mas ele não conseguiu se soltar. Ele estava... tonto. E o Mestre era forte. Cacete! Ele conseguira esquecer tudo por mais de uma hora. Por que o Mestre tinha que atrapalhá-lo novamente?

- Me solta! - disse com raiva.

Mas o Mestre o ignorou solenemente. Ele o virou de frente para si e o abraçou forte. E agora dançava sensualmente com o corpo encostado ao de Saga, que não conseguia se soltar. Ele estava tão... tonto... Sua respiração falhava... Tudo rodava... Não! E se Aioros voltasse e o visse abraçado ao Mestre? Aioros sempre fora ciumento. Mas aquilo não era importante, era? O importante era que ele tentara escapar do Mestre e não conseguira, mais uma vez. ... Tonto... A luz, a música, o cheiro do Mestre, a respiração dele em seu pescoço, o corpo dele se movimentando junto ao seu... O Mestre o segurava como se não tivesse a mínima intenção de soltá-lo, como se Saga fosse... dele. Raios! Ele tentou se soltar de novo, mas o Mestre o puxou mais para perto... enquanto o seu corpo continuava a se mexer, junto ao de Saga... A luz... ela estava estranha. As pessoas saíam de foco... E... as batidas da música... Sua respiração... E com uma das mãos o Mestre começou a acariciar o pescoço de Saga. Sua pele se arrepiou ao toque. Seu coração disparou... E o quadril do Mestre se mexendo sem parar junto ao dele. Droga! Se o Mestre não o amparasse, ele perderia o equilíbrio. Tudo rodava ao seu redor... Ele só sabia que o corpo do Mestre se mexia... ao mesmo ritmo do seu... Ar! Ele precisava de ar... Não! Ele não era uma coisa que o Mestre podia tratar como se fosse dele. Saga tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas ouviu a voz do Mestre em seu ouvido.

- Você é meu, Saga! Só meu... – a voz dele era só um sussurro, mas Saga estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo.

Meio tonto, Saga afastou a cabeça e se deparou com os olhos violeta do Mestre olhando-o de um forma... estranha... Tão perto! E o que ele queria dizer foi subitamente esquecido. O Mestre puxou-o pela nuca e o beijou possessivamente. Saga não fez nada para resistir...Nada! Ele só sentia a sua boca ser invadida, as mãos do Mestre o sustentarem. Tudo rodava cada vez mais rápido, no mesmo ritmo que a música... O coração dele batia de encontro ao seu... Perto, tão perto... _O que eu estou fazendo?_ Mas o pensamento vinha de tão longe... Os corpos deles se mexiam. O Mestre o tocava. A língua dele explorava sua boca. Ele gemeu, mas o seu gemido se perdeu na boca do Mestre. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, mas o Mestre a firmou e o beijou mais fundo. Tudo saiu de foco. _O que eu estou fazendo?_ Mas aquilo deixou de importar quando o Mestre se afastou para pegar um estranho aparelho e olhar o que estava na tela. Saga sentiu-se vazio... E ele pode jurar que o Mestre praguejou algo naquela língua estranha. Imediatamente o Mestre olhou-o com preocupação e disse numa voz autoritária:

- Você vem comigo, Saga!

- ...NÃO...! – _Mas tudo rodava tanto..._

E quem o ouviria com aquela música alta? O Mestre começou a arrastá-lo pela mão para fora da pista de dança. E onde estava Aioros que não voltava para ajudá-lo? Saga olhou desesperado em torno de si. Mas as coisas pareciam sair de foco. Ele não conseguia distingüir ninguém. Nem sinal de Aioros. Será que eles o pegaram também?

- O ... Oros. Eu quero vê-lo... – O Mestre se virou para ele e o soltou de súbito. Saga se desequilibrou.

- Você está bêbado, Saga. E nós precisamos sair daqui! Me obedece – disse o Mestre como se falasse com uma criança teimosa.

- Onde está o... Oros? - _O que o Mestre podia ter feito a Aioros? O que?, _pensou preocupado.

- Aquele imbecil não devia ter te deixado beber tanto! Você está tomando remédios, Saga ... Mas você precisa sair daqui agora! Aqui não é seguro, Saga! – _Seria preocupação, na voz dele_?, pensou tentando se equilibrar.

- O que... você fez com o ... Oros? - perguntou Saga, preocupado. E ele sentiu o Mestre enlaçá-lo pela cintura, dando-lhe apoio.

- Nada. Aquele idiota deve estar na fila do bar. Agora cala a boca e vem comigo, Saga! – disse áspero, arrastando-o.

Maldição! Por que Saga queria ver Aioros? Por quê? Mas ele tinha que tirar Saga de lá o mais rápido possível. Radamanthys queria Saga. Certo que eles esperavam que Radamanthys tentasse alguma coisa contra Kanon. Mas contra Saga? Não! Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Problemas! Grandes, imensos problemas. Certo! Ele sabia que não devia ter aparecido na delegacia... Mas Saga estava tão mal... Ele não conseguira deixá-lo sozinho. E agora... isso! Raios! Ele nunca iria se perdoar se algo acontecesse a Saga ou a Kanon. Eles não deviam imaginar o quanto Radamanthys era perigoso. Talvez fosse melhor prender Saga e Kanon junto com Milo. Será? Ele precisava pensar. E falar com o resto do grupo. Só que agora não dava! Todos estavam ocupados. Saga e Kanon deviam sair de lá com urgência. Mas a imagem de Saga beijando Aioros não saía de sua cabeça e não o deixava pensar direito. Saco! Tudo aquilo era culpa de Dohko. Maldito fosse ele. E Shion seguiu arrastando Saga até os fundos da _boite_. Ele precisava tirá-lo de lá rápido.

Saga, por sua vez, parara de reclamar. Ele aceitara que, mais uma vez, o Mestre faria o que quisesse com ele. Milo era seu prisioneiro, afinal. E enquanto o Mestre tivesse Milo, ele o teria também. Droga! Tudo rodava e ele estava tonto. Mas o Mestre o amparara todas as vezes em que ele perdera o equilíbrio. Céus! Será que ele bebera tanto assim? E por que o Mestre estava com tanta pressa, afinal? E por que eles saíam pelos fundos da _boite_? E Saga nem reclamou quando o Mestre o vendou e algemou novamente. Afinal, essa era a prática entre eles. Raios!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mú finalmente tinha toda a atenção de Shaka. Não fora tão difícil, afinal! Uma pergunta. Um olhar. Uma dança. Alguns movimentos... precisos. E agora Shaka o jogara de costas contra uma coluna e estava prestes a beijá-lo quando ele ouviu o maldito toque. E ele praguejou em sua língua natal. Shaka, é claro, não entendera uma palavra do que ele falara. Mas Mú pediu licença e deixou Shaka sozinho na _boite_. Pelo jeito ele precisava pegar um monte de gente nos fundos da _boite_. Que droga!, repetiu em tibetano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Em silêncio absoluto, Shura pegou Kanon com o Mestre. Ele realmente desmaiara, notou preocupado. E, pelo jeito, Saga não estava tão melhor assim. Ele estava vendado, algemado e vagamente consciente. Ele só se mantinha em pé, pois o Mestre o amparava. Shura duvidava que Saga soubesse que estava a uns três metros de Kanon. O Mestre ajudou-o a colocar Kanon no seu carro e Shura se foi. Depois eles conversariam. Mas não agora. Agora o importante era retirar os irmãos Kyrillos de lá. Ele levaria Kanon para sua casa até que eles definissem o que fazer com ele. Céus! Ele estava tremendamente preocupado com Kanon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dois minutos depois, Mú entrou na rua com o seu carro. Ele e o Mestre também não falaram nada. Afinal, Saga estava consciente, apesar de claramente desorientado. Mú nem mesmo sabia o que tinha acontecido desta vez. Mas ele recebera duas mensagens. Uma do Técnico e uma do Mestre. O que quer que fosse era para lá de urgente, por óbvio. Depois eles conversariam melhor. Mas agora o importante era que Saga e Kanon ficassem em segurança. E que ele, Mú, conseguisse inventar uma boa história para Shaka. Raios!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todas! Este capítulo veio rápido, não é? É que ele estava praticamente pronto. Eu quase o postei junto com o anterior, mas resolvi não o fazer já que ficaria grande demais... E isso me deu tempo de fazer uns ajustes. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Ah, sim! Parabéns a quem achou que o Shura era o Técnico. Por que Técnico? Bom, porque o Shura sempre fala obsessivamente de sua técnica, Excalibur e tal, e eu achei que seria um bom nick para ele..._

_Agradeço às madrinhas, Mussha e Mackie e a todas que me deixaram reviews! Obrigada Bruna, Sirrah,__ Dionisiah, Lukinha, Annie, Saga de Pijama, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Valkiriah, Cristal, Lyta Moonshadow, Kika sama, Kimera, Gamma Arietis no Mesarthim, Tsuki Torres e Kimi Tsukishiro. _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Nov/07_


	13. Finalmente

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 13 – Finalmente..._

_Hotel_

Ah! Ele devia ou não se despedir do _Maschera_ antes de voltar para casa? NÃO, ERA CLARO! Ah, mas não era tão claro assim... Não, não era... Ele queria vê-lo. Queria tanto! Se eles pudessem, ao menos, se entender. Um pouco pelo menos. Por que diabos ele conseguia se dar bem com um urso marrom faminto, mas não conseguia se entender com o _Maschera_? Genioso, grosso, complicado. Era isso que ele era! Mas ele era também charmoso, másculo, bonito, protetor. Droga! Afrodite o amava tanto. E sabia que não era correspondido. Então, o melhor que ele podia fazer era ir embora. Claro!

Infelizmente, porém, seus pés não obedeceram a sua cabeça e quando ele notou, estava bem na frente da porta do quarto que o _Maschera_ ocupava no hotel. Droga! E se Radamanthys o visse? Ele tinha que ser rápido. E Afrodite usou a chave mestra que tinha e entrou no quarto sem nem mesmo bater. E o que viu deixou-o de boca aberta. O _Maschera_ estava de costas para si. Lindo, nu, secando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha, bem no meio do quarto enquanto olhava a tela do computador para monitorar o quarto de Radamanthys. Céus! Ele TINHA que avisar que estava lá! Mas ele queria TANTO vê-lo. E as palavras sumiram de sua boca. Só mesmo o _Maschera_ tinha o poder de deixá-lo assim, sem palavras! E enquanto Afrodite lutava para tentar descobrir o que fazer, o _Maschera_ se virou devagar e olhou-o diretamente...

- _Ciao, Fiore_! _Io_ estava mesmo me perguntando se você iria embora _senza_ _parlar_ comigo...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Froid_

Milo já acabara de ver dois filmes quando sua cabeça teimou em voltar à conversa que tivera com o Mestre, horas antes. Caramba! O tal do Mestre era gente fina e tudo o mais, mas o tom de ameaça não passara despercebido para Milo. Ele avisara que Milo seria transferido e que seria vigiado por _Froid (até aí, Milo admitia que ficara bem feliz)._ Depois ele dissera com todas as letras que se Milo desobedecesse, tentasse fugir, criasse problemas ou algo parecido, Saga pagaria. E ele lembrara Milo que Saga estava machucado, doente e sob o seu controle. Sacanagem! Justo Saga! Milo faria qualquer coisa por Saga! Qualquer coisa! Saga era seu irmão mais velho, a pessoa que Milo mais gostava na vida, seu modelo. E agora estava naquela situação por culpa de Milo. Por que ele fora estúpido e caíra naquele jogo de _Froid_.

Depois disso, o Mestre fizera Milo contar absolutamente tudo o que ele queria saber sobre Saga... e olha que o Mestre queria saber coisa demais! Bom, Milo não era estúpido. Era óbvio que o Mestre estava mais do que interessado em Saga. Cacete! Se ele não fosse um criminoso, Milo até que acharia bom. Afinal, não era justo que Saga passasse a vida toda naquele chove e não molha com Aioros. O cara era legal e tal, mas um mala sem alça. Saga merecia algo melhor. Algo mais... temperado. E tempero o Mestre pareia ter de sobra. Sal, pimenta, salsa, manjericão e mais todo o resto. Milo pediu, não, implorou que o Mestre não fizesse mal a Saga. O Mestre sorrira e dissera que não queria mais machucar Saga... Mas como confiar em alguém como ele? Sim, o Mestre parecia legal e tal. Parecia também meio que... apaixonado... por Saga. Mas como saber o que ele faria? Milo nem sabia o que eles queriam com Saga! E ele precisava descobrir!

Enfim, Milo sabia que se comportaria. Mas ele precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Só que isso seria mais fácil se _Froid_ não fosse tão distante... Saco! Ele precisava dar um jeito de arrancar a verdade de _Froid_. E Milo só conhecia um modo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini_

O _Hacker_ voltou para a _boite_ preocupado. Algo estava muito errado. Isso era mais do que certo! Impressionante como estava dando tudo errado nesta missão. A má sorte parecia persegui-los. _Ou, talvez, não fosse a má sorte_, pensou Mú devolvendo o carro ao manobrista. Talvez fosse outra coisa... Algo como... atração... Mú sabia como se sentia em relação a Shaka. Ele também sabia como o Mestre se sentia em relação a Saga. O Técnico certamente sentia algo por Kanon. _Maschera_ e _Top_, então... Bom, mas seria até bom se eles se acertassem... E _Froid_? Bom, esse parecia ser o caso mais estranho. _Froid_, afinal, parecia sentir alguma coisa. E este fato em si já era anormal.

E, enquanto entrava, a cabeça de Mú foi inundada por pensamentos preocupantes. Eles não podiam falhar agora. Não! Eles sobreviveram a tantas coisas piores! O que tinha o Mestre? Eles se conheciam desde que Mú se entendia por gente. E Mú nunca o vira alterado como ultimamente. Nem mesmo no orfanato, quando os dois eram os únicos refugiados do Tibete e eram odiados pelos demais meninos. Claro! Eles eram diferentes... Cabelos exóticos, olhos claros, crenças diferentes, língua diferente. Céus! Como eles apanhavam. Quantas vezes os dois ficaram sem comer por que roubaram a comida deles? Quantas vezes passaram frio já que o cobertor sumira? E adiantava reclamar? Claro que não! Naquele país, eles só podiam agradecer por – ao menos – terem um teto sobre as suas cabeças. Afinal, na Índia, o número de indigentes era assustador. Claro que eles batiam de volta. Claro que eles também partiam para a agressão. Mas eles eram dois. E os outros eram... duzentos? Mas pelo menos algo de bom nascera daquilo. O forte sentimento que os unia. Graças aos deuses o Mestre nascera com aquele talento para tocar piano. Ele aprendera olhando a freira brigar com o piano durante as missas. Em pouco tempo a freira deixou que o Mestre tocasse no lugar dela. Claro que os ouvidos de todos agradeceram... E seu talento foi reconhecido por um bispo que passara pela cidade. Se não fosse por isso, sem dúvida, eles teriam sofrido mais agressões ainda... Mas os padres acharam importante defender o Mestre e – com ele – Mú, já que os dois eram inseparáveis. Até que um dia o Mestre, ainda moleque, fizera uma audição na cidade do orfanato e seu nome saíra nos jornais. Órfão prodígio, diziam os jornais. Em pouco tempo um casal apareceu para adotá-lo. E o Mestre se negou a ir para qualquer lugar sem Mú. E os dois, finalmente, foram adotados e passaram a ser o que já se sentiam: irmãos.

E foi aí que Mú o viu... Shaka... E os olhos de Mú se estreitaram perigosamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pelas ruas_

Shura dirigiu o carro o mais rápido que podia. Kanon estava completamente desmaiado ao seu lado. Bom, pelo menos dormindo ele calava a boca. Que raio de gêmeo teimoso! Mas ele era um arraso, isso era fora de questão. Kanon parecia ser feito de fogo puro. Tudo nele remetia ... àquilo! Mesmo olhando-o assim, desmaiado, Shura sentia o desejo crescer dentro de si... Kanon o enfeitiçara! Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ou ninguém! Ele mataria aquele Radamanthys por ousar desejar o seu Kanon! Por tentar seqüestrá-lo. O que será que ele queria com Kanon, afinal? Será que ele achava que Kanon era policial? Era mais do que óbvio que Kanon não poderia trabalhar para a polícia. O cara era mais esquentado do que uma frigideira em fogo alto! E finalmente ele parou o carro no estacionamento do seu prédio. Como que por milagre Kanon acordou, meio perdido.

- Onde... eu estou...?

- Você vai passar a noite comigo, Kanon! – disse Shura devagar.

- Ah, não vou mesmo... Você é o espanhol idiota... Me leva... de volta! – disse Kanon meio dopado.

Caramba! Até naquela situação Kanon tinha o dom de irritá-lo!

- Ah, vai sim, Kanon. _No_ _va hacerte_ a mínima diferença. Você passa a _noche_ com qualquer um mesmo!

- Fica quieto... Eu estou com dor de cabeça... Saco!...

- E vai ficar com _dolor_ de outra _cosa_ senão me obedecer! – disse Shura com raiva.

Cara folgado! E Shura saiu do carro, bateu a porta e foi abrir a porta de Kanon. Mas ele meio que desmaiara de novo. Droga! Shura resistiu ao impulso de deixar Kanon dormir no carro e acordar todo torto. Mas ele não podia, por óbvio! Radamanthys queria levar Kanon sabe-se lá para onde. E Shura ficara de protegê-lo. E, de má vontade, Shura o puxou do carro e o amparou até o elevador. Kanon gemeu e reclamou. _Cacete! O cara reclama até dormindo!, _pensou Shura com raiva. Mas, então, Kanon falou meio dormindo:

- Obrigado...por me... ajudar, Espanhol...

E Shura subiu o elevador com Kanon meio desmaiado e um sorriso idiota no rosto. Raios! O gêmeo era insuportável, devasso, promíscuo e tudo o mais... Mas Shura estava desesperadamente a fim dele!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha_

Vendado, algemado, à mercê daquele bandido novamente. Se era para tirá-lo da _boite_ daquele jeito, por que o Mestre o mandara vir? Maldição! O Mestre mal falou com ele durante o trajeto de carro. Mas Saga estava tão tonto que nem ligou. Na verdade, ele mal conseguia pensar no que o Mestre faria com ele dessa vez. Isso até que o carro parou e o Mestre o puxou com força para fora do carro, arrastando-o escada acima. Escada? Ele não estava em casa, então!

- Onde ... estamos?

Mas o Mestre o ignorou, abriu a porta da casa e empurrou-o rápido para dentro. Saga quase caiu, mas ele se apoiou contra a parede enquanto o Mestre aparentemente trancava a porta e mexia em um sem número de botões... Ele podia ouvir o barulho. O que seria aquilo? Alarme? Monitoramento? Onde ele estava? Mas o Mestre não parecia nada disposto a falar com ele. Quando ele acabou e Saga ouviu um zumbido intermitente, o Mestre foi até onde ele estava e o conduziu escada acima. Em dois minutos ele estava em um quarto e foi colocado sentado em uma cama. Saga piscou várias vezes quando a venda foi retirada e começou a esfregar as mãos livres. Ele estava em uma grande e luxuosa suíte. Imensa, para falar a verdade. Uma grande cama de casal, uma mesa com quatro cadeiras num canto, uma grande TV em frente à cama e um enorme console com controles eletrônicos e várias telas de computador desligadas. E tudo rodava, sem parar. Saco!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini_

_O que dera em Mú?_, pensou Shaka com raiva. Deixá-lo na _boite_ sem explicação! E bem na hora em que Shaka iria finalmente beijá-lo. Shaka perguntou-lhe o que ele tinha! O que era que ele tinha que fazer?. Mas Mú nem se dera ao trabalho de responder. Praticamente o empurrara e se afastara. Ah, seu orgulho doía. Doía demais! Qual era a de Mú, afinal? Ele não fazia o mínimo sentido. Nenhum, aliás! Ele era ilógico, estranho, avoado, incerto. E, sem saber o que fazer, Shaka fora para a fila do bar. Nem ele mesmo sabia há quanto tempo estava lá, quando o viu. Saco! Era mesmo o que faltava! Ikki!

Shaka já ia se afastar com a bebida que pedira (_o que fora mesmo_?), quando Ikki o vira. E imediatamente avançara para o seu lado. Droga! Mas ele não dissera no _e. mail_ que iria desistir? O que ele queria? Dar escândalo? Armar um barraco? Ser desagradável? Saco! Shaka ODIAVA barraco! Mas agora Ikki estava bem à sua frente.

- E aí, Sha? Sozinho, como sempre? Ninguém chega ao seu padrão de perfeição?

Pela voz pastosa, Shaka teve a certeza de que Ikki estava bêbado. Como sempre! Ele nunca soubera mesmo a hora de parar. O melhor era se afastar discretamente. Não! O melhor era mesmo ir embora. A noite estava sendo um verdadeiro desastre. E Shaka se despediu em tom baixo e estava se afastando quando Ikki pegou-o de surpresa e jogou-o de costas em uma coluna e avançou por cima dele. A primeira reação de Shaka foi evitar que o copo caísse. Shaka estava prestes a imobilizar Ikki de forma dolorida quando ele sentiu que Ikki era afastado de si. Surpreso, Shaka viu Mú imobilizar Ikki com precisão e torcer o braço dele violentamente às suas costas. Mú agora falava algo a Ikki que Shaka não conseguia ouvir. Mas... o que mais chamava a atenção de Shaka naquela cena era... a expressão no rosto de Mú. Não! Não era o ser pacífico e avoado que ele conhecia. Era? Ikki afastou-se rápido de Shaka e Mú de forma atrapalhada. E Mú virou-se para Shaka. Como num passe de mágica, Mú voltara a ser a pessoa que ele conhecia.

Shaka olhou para Mú de forma analítica. Quem seria ele? Um técnico não deveria saber imobilizar uma pessoa com aquela facilidade e precisão. Ikki era um policial, afinal. E ele saíra positivamente apavorado. O que Mú lhe falara? E Shaka, por óbvio, notara a violência e rapidez com que Mú agira. E que ele usara alguma técnica de luta oriental. Ele claramente era treinado para lutar e imobilizar o adversário. Mas Shaka lera várias vezes a ficha de Mú à procura de algo. Ele expressamente declarara que não sabia lutar de forma alguma e que não tinha treinamento. E a violência com que ele agira... Shaka hesitava. Toda a desconfiança voltara a atormentá-lo. Era óbvio que Mú não era o que parecia. Ou o que dizia ser. Quem seria ele?

Mú olhava para Shaka com seu conhecido ar afável. Sim, ele sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de Shaka. Ele não devia ter agido daquela forma abrupta, agora ele se dava conta. Mas aquele maldito Ikki! Ele tentara beijar o SEU Shaka! Mú tivera que afastá-lo. Ele não se controlara. Por óbvio Shaka afastaria Ikki facilmente. Mas Mú não conseguira esperar. E agora Shaka voltara a desconfiar de si. Era exatamente isso que aparecia na expressão de Shaka. Desconfiança. Shaka era uma ameaça para o plano. Mú sempre soubera disso. Mas ele insistira porque... bom... porque Shaka o atraía como ele nunca julgara ser possível. E agora Shaka voltara a analisá-lo e a desconfiar de si. Era claro que Mú devia ter se afastado e deixado Afrodite assumir o monitoramento de Shaka. Que bobagem! Se Shaka desse um segundo de sua atenção ao que se passava à sua volta ele notaria que todos sumiram dali. Especialmente Saga e Kanon. Ele precisava fazer algo e precisava fazer rápido. E Mú pediu, afável:

- Shaka? O que é isso em sua mão? Posso dar um gole? Essa... movimentação toda... me deu sede...

Shaka prontamente estendeu o copo. Mú deu um gole e enquanto Shaka olhava em volta ele dissimuladamente colocou algumas gotas de um líquido azul no copo e o devolveu a Shaka.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha_

Depois de colocar Saga na cama, o Mestre foi ligar outra série de botões num console próximo. Logo várias telas se acenderam. De lá ele podia ver a casa inteira. As câmaras não eram fixas, o seu ângulo de monitoramento alternava de forma aparentemente aleatória. E ele conseguia também visualizar os feixes de raios infravermelhos que varriam o exterior da casa. A tela de um dos computadores buscava por erros do sistema sem parar. Outra exibia o resultado dos sensores de movimento e de calor. Outra mostrava o _status_ da varredura da área externa. Outra informava que a senha de confirmação seria exigida em um pouco mais de 5 horas. Enfim, eram inúmeros controles. Mas tudo parecia funcionar perfeitamente. Bom, ele fizera bem em trazer Saga para a sede operacional. Atualmente aquele era o lugar de maior segurança que eles possuíam.

O Mestre, então, saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. Saga, ainda tonto, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Cacete! Ele não devia ter bebido tanto. Possivelmente ele estava daquele jeito devido ao álcool e aos remédios, já que ele nunca ficara naquele estado antes. Raios! E Saga resolveu jogar água no rosto para ver se aquela zonzeira passava. Uma, duas, três vezes... E ele ainda estava tonto.

Quando ele levantou o rosto, ele viu, pelo espelho que o Mestre estava atrás de si. Ótimo! Naquele estado, o Mestre faria o que quisesse consigo. _E havia uma coisa que o Mestre sempre queria fazer..._, pensou Saga com raiva, encarando-o pelo espelho. Mas o Mestre não falou nada. Ele pegou uma toalha e tentou secar o rosto de Saga, com gentileza. Mas Saga, era óbvio, não estava disposto a gentilezas. O Mestre o beijara no meio da _boite_, sob o risco de Kanon vê-lo. Shaka, sem dúvida, os vira. Aioros brigaria com ele pelos próximos 40 anos por ter sido abandonado. Saga, então, arrancou a toalha das mãos do maldito Mestre.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – perguntou Saga com a voz mais firme que conseguiu.

- ... – _Saco! Ele ainda me ignora_, pensou com ódio. Saga estava cheio daquilo! Cheio de viver à mercê do que o Mestre quisesse. E Saga gritou:

- RESPONDE! – Shion olhou-o, surpreso.

- O que você quer que eu responda, Saga? – _Ah, mas era só o que faltava! Tudo dando errado e Saga perdendo a calma. Ah, se ele soubesse..._

- Que você não gostou de me ver com o... Aioros – disse Saga, surpreso com ele próprio! Ele bebera muito mesmo. Idiota!

- É claro que eu não gostei, Saga! Eu já te disse que gosto de você, mas você não quer ouvir. E ainda beija aquele idiota na minha frente. Agora vê se fica quieto e vem dormir.

- GOSTA DE MIM O CACETE! – berrou Saga.

- Gosto, sim. E já disse para você vir para a cama. – disse Shion tentando ser paciente.

- Eu gosto do Aioros! – disse Saga provocante, olhando-o com raiva.

Shion olhou-o com ódio! Tudo dando errado! Ele estava apavorado com o que podia acontecer a Saga e ainda tinha que ouvir isso. Tudo teria sido tão diferente se o maldito Dohko não fosse um imbecil. Mas fora e ele metera os pés pelas mãos. E Radamanthys podia matar Saga e Kanon. E Saga estava bêbado na sua frente dizendo que gostava de... Aioros?! Ah, que fosse tudo para o espaço! Saga o olhava com raiva. Shion sentia ódio. Saga estava bêbado. E Shion estava completamente louco por Saga! Saga o enlouquecia com seu comportamento oscilante. Um dia era de um jeito e no outro, diferente. Às vezes o queria e às vezes o odiava. Às vezes o olhava com desejo e às vezes com raiva. Chegava daquilo! Ele já estava cheio... E tudo o que ele não precisava era ouvir Saga dizendo que gostava de Aioros! O Mestre perdeu a cabeça e prensou Saga contra a pia, beijando-o com violência. Saga, é claro, tentava livrar-se de si, mas estava incrivelmente fácil controlar Saga daquela vez.

Tonto como estava, Saga tentou se esquivar do beijo e resolutamente fechou a boca. Não. Ele não iria facilitar. O que o Mestre pensava que ele era? Mas o Mestre apertou seu pescoço com raiva, até que Saga abrisse a boca para respirar e ela fosse invadida. Saga sentia tudo rodar... E uma grande dificuldade em respirar... E sua boca era invadida e o Mestre o abraçava com força... Tudo .. rodava... tanto...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hotel_

Afrodite olhou para _Maschera_ que se aproximava de si. Ele deixara a toalha escorregar sensualmente para o chão. E Afrodite precisava achar a própria voz. Mas aquela visão ocupava-lhe todos os pensamentos. E o _Maschera_ finalmente chegou à sua frente e estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto com os dedos. Afrodite sentia-se magnetizado. Ele não conseguia afastar os olhos de _Maschera_. E, apavorado, ele notou que o _Maschera_ abaixava a cabeça para beijá-lo. Pelos deuses! E Afrodite ia abrir a boca para falar algo, quando o _Maschera_ parou há milímetros de sua boca:

- _No, no parla, Fiore! Oggi_ você vai só... sentir...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha_

Saga nem soube como ele fora parar sentado na cama, meio por cima do Mestre... Mas o beijo forçado fora finalmente interrompido.

- Você não queria um beijo, Saga?

A voz do Mestre retinia de ódio e Saga achou melhor não falar nada. Sua cabeça não o ajudava! E, afinal, ele provocara o Mestre, não fora? Droga! Ele estava lento devido à bebida. E tudo rodava ao seu redor. Mas era óbvio que o Mestre estava descontrolado. E Saga estava bêbado e sem controle da situação! Na escuridão em que se encontrava ele sentia tudo girar. Seus reflexos estavam lentos. Maldição! Por que ele bebera tanto? Era óbvio que o momento chegara. Era óbvio que dessa vez o Mestre iria forçá-lo. E ele sentiu seu coração dar um pulo em seu peito. Maldição! Por que ele provocara o Mestre, afinal? E enquanto pensava nisso, Saga ouviu-o gritar. _RESPONDE, SAGA!_ E, em questão de segundos, o Mestre o jogou deitado na cama. E acomodou-se melhor por cima dele. E enfiou as mãos por sob a sua blusa e forçou-a para cima, retirando-a facilmente. Um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios quando as mãos do Mestre o tocaram, violentas. O que ele tinha feito? Por que ele não calara a boca e deixara o Mestre colocá-lo para dormir?

- Eu... não... – começou Saga.

- Não o que? – disse o Mestre mordendo seu tórax exposto. Saga gemeu. De raiva, obviamente.

- EU NÃO QUERIA UM BEIJO SEU! - mas, infelizmente, sua voz não saíra tão firme quanto ele gostaria. E ele ouviu a risada irritante do Mestre.

- Que mentira, Saga! Todas as vezes em que eu te beijei, você derreteu de desejo. Ou você acha que eu não notei que você se sente atraído por mim? – a voz dele soava suave e divertida...

Saga urrou de raiva e tentou sair de baixo de Shion à força. Era só o que faltava. Agora o Mestre ia gozar de sua humilhação! Mas o Mestre não o deixou escapar, mordeu seu pescoço e passou as mãos fortemente em seu tórax. Saga tentou empurrá-lo com raiva, mas o Mestre pegou as mãos de Saga e colocou-as na cabeceira da cama. Saga tentou esmurrá-lo, mas o Mestre... riu de novo! Riu dele! Saco! Ele estava tonto e desajeitado. E o Mestre era forte demais. Saga, então, tentou apertar o pescoço do Mestre, mas ele estava em péssima posição. O Mestre o olhou divertido e disse:

- Se comporta, Saga. Ou você quer que eu te algeme na cama de novo?

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

O Mestre o olhou divertido e o beijou de novo. Mas Saga tentou mordê-lo. O Mestre escapou com facilidade.

- Tão nervosinho, Saga! Acho que eu vou mesmo te algemar. E te amordaçar também... – disse suave.

Maldição! O Mestre estava por cima dele e gozava dele. E Saga estava zonzo. E o Mestre era forte. E Saga não queria ser algemado e amordaçado. Seria humilhante demais... E o Mestre começou de novo a explorar seu corpo com as mãos e a boca. Quando Saga tentou se desvencilhar, o Mestre disse que se ele se comportasse, amanhã ele poderia falar com Milo. MILO! O que ele estava fazendo resistindo daquele jeito? Ele tinha que pensar em Milo, obedecer o Mestre, fazer o que ele quisesse... Não tinha? Diabos! Por que tudo rodava tanto? Então, o Mestre suspendeu as suas mãos, colocou-as na cabeceira e continuou em sua missão de exploração. E era... tão bom... E havia Milo... e tudo... rodava... Saga perdeu-se em sensações e segurou a cabeceira da cama com força. Quem sabe assim tudo parava de rodar? As mãos de Shion continuavam a explorar seu corpo com força e violência. De vez em quando, Saga tentava se desviar, empurrar Shion para longe, mas ele não conseguia. Nem mesmo respirar direito ele conseguia mais. Não com Shion por cima dele. Mais uma vez Shion beijou-o possessivamente, sem dar-lhe chance de respirar ou de reclamar. Suas mãos vagueavam pelo corpo de Saga. Saga suspirou quando Shion se afastou. Ele estava com as costas arqueadas, segurando a cabeceira desesperadamente. Excitado... Completamente entregue... Shion olhou-o apreciativamente e retirou a própria camisa. Ah, ele jurava que nada o pararia desta vez! Ele teria Saga de uma vez por todas. E Shion chamou Saga de seu devaneio, suavemente:

- Diz para mim, Saga... Do que você gosta no Aioros? Eu quero saber... – disse Shion num tom de voz que soaria extremamente perigoso, não fosse o fato de que Saga estava absolutamente impossibilitado de notar.

- Ele... o Oros... ele é bonito. – disse Saga hesitante, ao notar que as mãos do Mestre abriam o zíper de sua calça...

- É... ele é bonito. O que mais? - disse Shion olhando-o diretamente nos olhos e aproximando-se do seu rosto, enquanto suas mãos acharam seu membro.

- E ele... não é um... aah...criminoso – disse Saga ao sentir seu membro ser apertado com força.

- É... você parece não gostar de criminosos, Saga... – disse o Mestre próximo, muito próximo, a seu membro.

- Me... solta! – disse Saga tentando sair, sem conseguir. Droga! Ele estava completamente descoordenado...

- Não... me conta mais do Aioros, Saga! Eu quero saber tudo! ...Tudo...– disse o Mestre começando a sucção. Maldição!

- Huuum...Ele... nunca seqüestrou o meu irmão... – disse Saga sabendo que era tarde demais...

Saga tentou chutar o Mestre, mas ele estava meio desorientado e seus movimentos estavam descoordenados. Já Shion era tudo menos descoordenado, pensou Saga ao sentir Shion tocá-lo com precisão. Ele mordeu os lábios para que Shion não o ouvisse gemer de prazer. Mas o artifício durou por pouco tempo. Logo Saga estava novamente apertando a cabeceira da cama e arqueava as costas... e gemia... Shion começou a mordiscar as laterais de seu corpo... E suas mãos fortes corriam pelo corpo de Saga. E ele... arfava? Raios! Saga sabia que estava gostando... Ele não tinha como esconder as reações de seu corpo... Ele queria Shion! O seqüestrador de seu irmão. O chantagista... Criminoso... _Ah, eu não tenho amor próprio algum_, pensou Saga com raiva de si. E foi aí que ele ouviu a voz de Shion novamente. Suave e envolvente. Desta vez perto de sua boca. Mas sua mão continuava o que ele começara com a boca.

- É... o Aioros parece ser uma boa pessoa. O que...mais? - disse o Mestre com uma voz rouca e sensual.

- Ele... nunca... ahhh... deu em cima... do Kanon... – disse Saga com raiva de si por sentir o coração disparar.

- Talvez, Saga,... porque ele tivesse...você... – disse o Mestre segundos antes de fazê-lo explodir.

Espasmos e gemidos. Saga era tão absurdamente lindo! Tão entregue. Tão... seu... Em algum momento, passou pela cabeça de Shion que ele não devia se aproveitar do fato de que Saga estava bêbado. Que ele devia esperar pelo dia seguinte. Mas... céus! Eles podiam morrer no dia seguinte. E ele já esperara tempo demais. Ele precisava apagar aquela imagem de Saga beijando Aioros! Simplesmente precisava. E Shion acabou de se livrar do resto de suas roupas e das de Saga. Saga parara de resistir ou de tentar empurrá-lo. Na verdade, Saga olhava-o como que fascinado. Era visível que ele estava tonto. Nos olhos ele tinha aquele brilho... Sensualidade... Entrega... Seus movimentos estavam um tanto descoordenados. Ele estava um tanto desorientado... Mas o corpo de Saga continuava absolutamente perfeito. E o queria... Saga ofegava. Sua respiração estava pesada. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e desarrumados. O coração batia disparado... Saga era a imagem do prazer. E Shion virou-o de costas para prepará-lo...

- Agora... deixa eu te contar sobre mim... Saga – disse o Mestre com voz rouca, enquanto o virava de bruços. _Entregue. Completamente entregue_...

- Conta... – _Saga não parecia ter a mínima intenção de lutar contra aquilo de novo._ _Ótimo_.

- Desde que eu te vi, Saga... eu... enlouqueci... – _Um dedo._

_- ... -_ _e um gemido_.

- Eu só penso em você, Saga... Só em você... - _Dois dedos._.. _Isso, Saga... treme._

- Você... aah... ficou com o Kan... à tarde... – _ofegante..._

- E você... tentou ficar com o Aioros à noite... – _Três dedos_, pensou triunfante.

Saga gemeu fortemente. E estremeceu. O corpo de Saga tentou resistir-lhe, mas logo passou. E Saga tomou uma longa lufada de ar antes de responder:

- Mas... você ... aah...é um ...criminoso... – _desejo..._

_- _Não, não sou – disse baixinho no ouvido de Saga. Mas ele não teve certeza se Saga o ouvira. Saga ofegava e respirava profundamente.

Shion sorriu, divertido. Saga brigava consigo próprio. Ele o queria com o corpo, mas o rejeitava com a mente. Mas ele daria um jeito naquela luta sem fim... _Ah, Saga! Desta vez pode ter uma explosão galáctica que eu não te deixo_, pensou. E Shion puxou um Saga totalmente entregue para o seu colo, abraçando-o fortemente. E acariciou os cabelos longos e lisos de Saga, deixando-os escorrer por seus dedos. Céus! Ele queria Saga como nunca quisera ninguém. E Shion sentiu uma onda de carinho envolver-lhe. Saga seria seu em breve. Muito em breve. E Shion encaixou Saga da melhor forma possível. E Saga não resistiu. Ele estava de olhos fechados e absolutamente entregue.

- Você... está pensando... no Aioros, Saga? – Saga abriu os olhos surpreso e olhou-o. Tudo girava, mas os olhos violetas de Shion estavam estranhamente nítidos.

- ...Não! – disse Saga, surpreso.

- Ah, que pena, Saga! Você gosta tanto dele... - E Shion enfiou-se em Saga de uma vez, sentindo-o tremer fortemente.

- Maldito! – disse Saga, gemendo.

- É, eu sei... – disse Shion, divertido.

Shion tomou-lhe os lábios com carinho. E contornou aquele rosto perfeito. E abraçou aquele corpo que o fascinara. E que se encaixava tão perfeitamente ao seu. Mas, Shion sabia que não era só isso. O que ele sentia por Saga ia muito além de tudo isso... Nada o afastaria de Saga agora. Ele iria protegê-lo, prometeu Shion a si mesmo. E Shion empurrou-se para dentro de Saga várias vezes. Ele gemeu de dor e prazer, mas Shion acalmou-o com palavras de carinho. Ele foi carinhoso. Muito carinhoso. Por mais que Saga o enlouquecesse, ele não queria machucá-lo nunca mais. E, finalmente, o corpo de Saga o aceitou. E Shion ajudava Saga a subir e descer... rápido... cada vez mais... rápido... Shion ouviu Saga chamar pelo seu nome com uma voz rouca extremamente sensual. E ele chamou por Saga. Como sempre o chamava em sonhos... Não! Ele nunca quisera alguém daquela forma. Nunca! Quando eles acabaram, Saga estava caindo de sono. Sim, Shion sabia que devia tê-lo deixado dormir desde o começo. Ele estava bêbado, afinal. As bebidas e os remédios pareciam ter somado efeitos, pois Saga claramente estava mais alterado do que seria normal. Shion deitou-o na cama, limpou-o com uma toalha e o beijou na boca, falando baixinho:

- Eu te amo, Saga. Eu te amo demais! Um dia você vai acreditar em mim. Eu juro!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha_

_- Eu te amo, Saga. Eu te amo demais! Um dia você vai acreditar em mim. Eu juro!_

O Juiz olhava para a tela sem acreditar! Sim, ele vira aquele filminho sensual na tela da sala de monitoramento. Aliás, fora isso que impedira a sua fuga. E ele fixara a tela naquela cena... E diga-se de passagem que o Mestre mandava bem demais! E o tal do Saga também era um avião. Mas ele nunca esperara que terminasse com uma declaração de amor! O Mestre! Apaixonado! Céus! Essa informação valia ouro! Mas agora o Juiz precisava conseguir sair de lá. Ele passara horas e horas tentando soltar a pesada grade da cabeceira da cama na qual ele fora algemado pelo Técnico. Quando o Mestre em pessoa aparecera para levar-lhe comida e deixá-lo ir ao banheiro, ele pensara que tudo estava perdido. Mas o Mestre estava estranhamente avoado. E agora ele sabia o porquê. Saga! Logo depois que o Mestre saíra, o Juiz acabara de se soltar. Ele tinha que tomar cuidado para não ser flagrado pelas câmaras. Elas estavam em todo lugar e mudavam de ângulo aleatoriamente. Ele tinha que tomar muito cuidado com as câmaras! Mas o Juiz miraculosamente passou por elas sem ser notado. E ele estava de saída quando vira aquelas imagens em uma das câmaras... Por isso sua passagem pelas câmaras não fora notada. O Mestre estava ocupado. E apaixonado. Ah! Era perfeito demais para a sua vingança. Ele mataria todos. Especialmente o Mestre, o _Maschera _e_ Froid_. E se desse tempo, ele ainda pegaria o tal do Milo! Mas agora acabara e ele precisava sair de lá.

Infelizmente, porém, ele perdera acesso ao sistema de segurança. Alguém cancelara sua identificação digital! Droga! Para ter acesso à _backdoor_ que ele inserira no sistema quando ninguém estava olhando ele teria que esperar... mais de cinco horas! Raios! Agora ele só tinha uma saída... Ligar para ... ELE! E o Juiz abriu um armário onde ficavam os diversos celulares usados pela quadrilha:

- Radamanthys, aqui é o Aiacos!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todos! Tentei postar antes do Natal para desejar a todos muita paz e um maravilhoso 2008! _

_E juro que NÃO desisti de minhas outras fics! Espero continuá-las em 2008!_

_Agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! E, é claro, agradeço a todas as pessoas que me deixam reviews maravilhosas. Vocês me ajudaram demais neste ano que se vai! Obrigada Mussha, Makie, Kimera, Sarah, Litha-chan, Allkieds, Sirrah,__ Dionisiah, Lukinha, Annie, Condessa Oluha, Saga de Pijama, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Lyta Moonshadow e Kimi Tsukishiro. _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Dez/07_

25


	14. Manhã

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 14 – Manhã_

_Casa de Mú, 5:50hs_

Mú sentia como se não tivesse dormido nada. Bom, na verdade ele não havia dormido mesmo... Ele passara quase que a noite inteira observando Shaka que dormia ao seu lado. E ele sorriu olhando para o belo loiro adormecido em sua cama. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos e caíam pelos lençóis vermelhos. O rosto lindíssimo encontrava-se calmo e – estranhamente – não parecia preocupado. Os impressionantes olhos azuis estavam fechados. Ótimo! Já que Mú sentia que sua intimidade era totalmente invadida a cada vez que Shaka o olhava. Aqueles olhos tinham uma força impressionante. Mú sentia que Shaka podia ver a sua própria alma que ele tanto teimava em esconder. Raios! Por que fora que alguém como ele, dissimulado, misterioso, sempre se escondendo, acabara por se sentir atraído por alguém como Shaka que parecia descobrir os seus segredos mais secretos?

Ontem à noite mesmo! Depois que Mú mandara aquele idiota sair de perto de Shaka ou ele quebraria seu braço, Shaka o olhara como se visse muito além do seu sorriso ensaiado. Por segundos, Shaka vira quem ele era realmente. Uma pessoa alerta, impulsiva, apaixonada e ciumenta em excesso. E ele não tivera outra saída além de drogar Shaka e tirá-lo dali. Ao começar a sentir os sintomas da droga, Shaka o olhara confuso. Ele não parecia entender o que estava a acontecer. Mú sorrira como se não tivesse notado nada e levara Shaka para dançar... Ao senti-lo tonto, Mú passara um braço por sua cintura e o puxara para si. Shaka recostara confiante seu corpo no corpo de Mú. E apoiara a cabeça em seu ombro. E Mú sentiu-se como se estivesse nos céus ao sentir Shaka entregue daquela forma. Mú soltara os cabelos de Shaka e enfiara as mãos naqueles fios de ouro... Céus! Há quanto tempo ele queria fazer aquilo? Meses! E desta vez, drogado como estava, Shaka nem mesmo reclamou. Com esforço, Shaka levantou a cabeça e olhou admirado para Mú. Seus impactantes olhos azuis estavam embaçados e haviam perdido aquele ar analítico. Pela primeira vez Mú sentiu como se Shaka o olhasse sem procurar por algo escondido...E Mú falou com suavidade:

- Shaka... Posso te beijar...?

Mas ele não deu tempo para que Shaka respondesse. Afinal, Mú sabia que Shaka não estava em condições de impor sua vontade. Sim, ele se sentia um canalha por abusar de Shaka. Mas, na verdade, ele não agüentava mais ficar longe de Shaka. Saber que Shaka desconfiava de si. Saber que Ikki vivia atrás de Shaka. Saber que Afrodite fora incumbido de seduzir Shaka, se necessário fosse. Ver Shaka sempre preocupado com Saga. Diabos! Ele não tinha sangue de barata! E ele queria Shaka demais! E Mú finalmente beijou Shaka. Céus! O que se seguiu foi uma sucessão de sentimentos explosivos... Calor, desejo, descontrole... Era como se as cores ficassem mais fortes. Como se o vermelho ficasse mais vermelho. Como se o azul ficasse mais azul. ... Seu coração disparou! Nada mais importava... Shaka não resistia e Mú invadiu sua boca com a língua. E ele sentiu o coração de Shaka bater de encontro ao seu... Os cabelos dele em sua mão... O corpo dele próximo ao seu... A sua respiração entrecortada...O gosto da boca de Shaka...Mú sentiu seu corpo se manifestar fortemente. E Mú se afastou com medo da própria reação. Ele temia que pudesse ir mais longe, apesar de estarem em uma _boite_. Shaka abriu os olhos devagar e disse:

- Mú... eu te quero...

Foi o que bastou. Mú abraçou Shaka pela cintura e o levou em direção à saída. Agora Mú tinha uma vaga idéia de como _Froid_ havia se sentido ao levar Milo da _boite_ drogado daquela forma. Covarde, falso, sujo. Era assim que Mú se sentia também. Durante todo o trajeto foi assim que ele se sentiu. Ao ajudar Shaka a se deitar em sua própria cama e cobri-lo para que ele não passasse frio. Ao deitar-se ao lado de Shaka e observá-lo preocupado durante quase que a noite inteira.

Quanto tempo mais demoraria para que Shaka acordasse? Ele quase não se mexera durante a noite toda... Será que ele estava bem? Mas qual seria a história que Mú inventaria para Shaka daquela vez? Ah, como ele queria parar de mentir para Shaka. Como Mú gostaria de dizer-lhe quem ele era, o que fazia e por que! Como Mú queria dizer a Shaka que queria e queria muito ficar com ele. Como Mú queria que Shaka não desconfiasse mais de si... Céus! Ele tinha que sair de lá ou ele agarraria Shaka desmaiado mesmo! E Mú se levantou e saiu do quarto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha, 5:52hs_

Shion acordou muito cedo. Ele sempre acordava cedo... Mas naquela manhã ele estava feliz como não se sentira por muitos anos. Ele sentia um calor gostoso vindo de um corpo muito próximo ao seu. E, preguiçoso, ele abriu os olhos e o olhou. Saga! Adormecido em seus braços. E Shion agradou levemente o rosto dele. Céus! Se pudesse ser sempre assim! Se ele pudesse ter Saga do seu lado pelo resto da vida ele sentiria como se tivesse alcançado tudo o que realmente queria. Mas Shion sabia que não seria assim. Claro que Saga ficaria furioso quando acordasse. Ele fora um canalha e se aproveitara do fato de que Saga estivera bêbado na noite anterior. Mas fora TÃO bom! Parecia tão certo ter Saga para si. E ele sabia que Saga gostara. Sim, Shion se lembrava de Saga gemendo, suspirando, tremendo, se entregando. E só de pensar naquilo, Shion sentiu-se inflamar. E ele estava prestes a acordar Saga, quando se controlou. Não! Ele precisava falar com Saga sobre como se sentia. Quem sabe contar-lhe toda a verdade? Será? Bom, ele precisava decidir o que fazer. Afinal, ele sabia que amava Saga e que tinha que dar um jeito de resolver aquilo tudo. Ah, ele precisava pensar no que falar a Saga quando ele acordasse. E Shion se levantou e se trocou... Ele precisava descer para a sala e tocar piano para organizar os pensamentos. E ele ia tocar para Saga. Antes de sair do quarto, Shion inseriu a senha de confirmação sem notar que o sistema encontrava-se com um lapso de 30 segundos. Então, ele fixou uma das câmaras na sala de música e aumentou o som.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha, 6:00hs_

Aiacos sorriu malignamente enquanto saía da casa com alguns dos homens de Radamanthys. Logo que o sistema pediu a senha de confirmação, Aiacos conseguira re-programá-lo e liberar a entrada dos homens de Radamanthys na casa. E alterara as imagens das câmaras. Tudo certo! E ele pode sair com sua escolta. Algo lhe dizia que seus entendimentos com Radamanthys seriam tensos. Mas, afinal, ele conseguira entregar o Mestre! O que mais Radamanthys podia desejar?

Ah, o Mestre fora tão primário... Nem verificara se ele estava e desceu para tocar piano. Sim, Aiacos sabia dessa devoção do Mestre pela música. Tão estranho e incomum na atividade deles. Mas ele sempre fora excêntrico, realmente. Ah, mas o Mestre teria uma maravilhosa surpresa. E Radamanthys parecera interessado em levar Saga também. Principalmente depois que Aiacos lhe contara que o Mestre _amava _o tal do Saga! Radamanthys certamente saberia usar essa paixão do Mestre contra ele próprio.

Sim, tudo daria certo! Radamanthys recomendaria ao chefe deles para que Aiacos fosse perdoado e reintegrado à operação! Afinal, ele fora capturado e obrigado a ajudar o Mestre em sua investida contra Radamanthys. Ele não fizera aquilo porque queria. Claro que não! Por que mais ele entregaria os nomes das supostas _socialites_ que lavavam dinheiro para Radamanthys? Por que mais ele ajudaria o bando do Mestre a _hackear_ as contas delas? Porque ele fora forçado, por óbvio! E porque eles haviam lhe oferecido anistia. Mas Radamanthys não precisava saber disso, precisava? Claro que não!

E Aiacos entrou no carro para se encontrar com Radamanthys. Tudo daria certo! E ele se vingaria!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um hotel, 6:20hs_

MdM olhava para Afrodite adormecido ao seu lado. Ele era tão absurdamente atraente, com aquela beleza andrógina. Divertido, elegante, bonito. Claramente não era a pessoa para ele, MdM. Na verdade, eles não tinham nada a ver. Mas MdM sentira-se profundamente atraído desde a primeira vez que botara os olhos em cima dele. Ele ainda se lembrava... Ele olhara para Afrodite positivamente maravilhado. E Afrodite o olhara como se não esperasse por outra coisa que não adoração! Também, todos pareciam adorá-lo. O _Hacker_ e ele se entendiam perfeitamente. _Froid_ só conversava com Afrodite. O Técnico... que ódio! MdM podia jurar que eles tiveram algo. Até mesmo o Mestre divertia-se com os comentários absurdos de Afrodite. Ah, como ele tentou controlar os ciúmes. Com ele tentou se esquecer que todo mundo parecia desejar a sua flor. Mas ele não conseguira! MdM era ciumento em excesso. Ele não conseguia controlar seus ciúmes. Da mesma forma que Afrodite não conseguia controlar seu poder de atração. Em todas as missões Afrodite era o responsável por atrair o alvo. Em todas as missões era ele que servia de isca. Em todas as missões era ele que se metia em problemas. Ah, MdM esmurrara várias vezes quem não devia para afastá-los de sua flor. O Mestre o repreendera várias vezes. Afrodite pedira-lhe desculpas inúmeras vezes. O Técnico gozara dele milhões de vezes. Até que fora resolvido que eles não podiam mais atuar juntos. Até que MdM resolvera se afastar de Afrodite. Afrodite chorara, suplicara, se desculpara, falara que abandonaria a equipe se pudesse ficar com MdM. Mas... claro que ele não podia desistir. Ninguém podia. E MdM reconhecia que Afrodite era fundamental para a equipe. Na verdade todos eram fundamentais ao seu modo. O Mestre planejava. O _Hacker_ invadia sistemas como ninguém. Afrodite conseguia informações pessoais. _Froid_ conseguia informações financeiras. Shura tinham conhecimentos internos da atividade policial. MdM era o homem de campo que sabia como ninguém usar de força bruta. E, na verdade, depois de tantos anos, qualquer um conseguia jogar em qualquer posição. Não tão bem quanto o titular, mas ainda assim, eles formavam uma verdadeira equipe. E ele não podia quebrar a equipe devido àquilo que sentia por Afrodite. CLARO QUE NÃO!

E, sem jeito, MdM acordou Afrodite.

- _Fiore_? Acorda, _mi amore_! É hora de sair!

- ... – ele abriu olhos e olhou-o apaixonadamente.

- _Fiore_! Leva para o Mestre as informações que consegui do computador do Radamanthys. – e MdM deu-lhe um _pen drive_ dourado. – Diz para o _Hacker_ que eu encriptei as informações no padrão 2. Também mandei para o _e. mail_ combinado. E avisa o Mestre que a reunião com elas é _oggi_ às 11:00hs. _Io_ vou tentar gravar _tutti_.

- Você... não vem comigo?

- Não, _Fiore_. Eu tenho que continuar _qui_.

- Mas não é perigoso?

- Ah, _Fiore_. O que fazemos é perigoso. Você sabe disso.

- Eu te amo, _Maschera_.

- _Io te voglio bene,_ _Fiore_.

- Nós... não podemos... ficar juntos, _Maschera_? Eu... juro que eu.. páro. Eu .. não fico com ninguém...Eu nem falo com os outros, se você quiser... Por favor...

- _No, Fiore_! Você entende o que eu faço. Eu tenho que entender o que você faz. _Adesso parlamos. Ancora_, você precisa sair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha, 7:00hs_

Saga ouviu uma linda música quando acordou. Geralmente ele tinha o sono tão leve que qualquer coisa o acordava. Mas parecia que ele dormira mais do que devia. Também, depois de muitas e muitas noites, Saga finalmente dormira bem. E acordara sem febre! Ele estava feliz, sentia-se descansado, com a mente clara. Parecia que há séculos ele não se sentia assim! E, então, uma lembrança o atingiu como um raio! ELE E O MESTRE! Céus! O que ele fizera? Saga sentou-se na cama e sentiu um súbito calor enquanto as lembranças voltavam aos poucos. Céus! ELES TRANSARAM! E imagens constrangedoras, aos poucos, se formavam em sua cabeça. Não! Devia ser um pesadelo! Braços, pernas, cheiros, sensações. Tudo voltava fragmentado. Maldição! Eles... transaram! E ele chamara pelo Mestre! O Mestre fizera o que quisera consigo. E Saga... bom, ele... ele... adorara transar com o Mestre! Maldição! Saga colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando fazer com que aquelas imagens sumissem! Maldito fosse o Mestre! Ele estava bêbado. Talvez drogado. Sem a mínima condição de resistir de forma alguma. O cara era um canalha! E Saga finalmente olhou para o lado e viu que estava sozinho. E a música continuava. Linda! Não demorou muito para que Saga identificasse de onde vinha o som. Do sistema de monitoramento. E uma câmara mostrava o Mestre ao piano. Saga sentiu algo se suavizar em seu peito. Ele tocava realmente muito bem. E estava lindo, de olhos fechados entregue à música. Tão linda. E tão lindo! Saga chacoalhou a cabeça com raiva de si mesmo! O Mestre seqüestrara Milo. Ele se aproveitara dele, Saga. Ele usava Kanon. O Mestre o chantageava e ameaçava o tempo todo! E Saga o olhava e o achava... lindo? O que é que ele tinha, afinal? Além da falta de vergonha na cara, por óbvio!

E foi então que Saga viu... Três pessoas se aproximavam por trás do Mestre. Em menos de um segundo ele estava com uma arma na cabeça. Ele fora arrastado do banco do piano e agora era seguro por dois homens. O terceiro estava em frente a ele e colocava algo nas mãos... um soco inglês! E Saga ouviu o que eles falavam:

- Mestre! Que prazer vê-lo depois de tanto tempo...

- Eu também, Flégias... – _Sem medo algum_, admirou-se Saga.

- Radamanthys quer vê-lo ainda hoje. E ele quer que você entregue Saga e Kanon também. – _Radamanthys? Quem seria esse? E por que ele quer Kanon e eu? _, pensou Saga, preocupado. E ele se levantou rápido.

- Eu vou... Mas eu não sei quem são Saga e Kanon...

Enquanto colocava a calça e procurava por seu revólver, Saga olhou admirado para a tela. E viu quando o Mestre levou um violento soco no estômago e caiu de joelhos no chão. Saga o ouviu gemer! Quem eram aqueles? Logo os três começaram a chutá-lo sem dó, enquanto o Mestre tentava proteger o rosto. _Céus! Deve ser uma quadrilha rival_!, pensou Saga, alarmado. E ele ouviu a voz do tal do Flégias acima dos gritos e xingamentos que eles lançavam ao Mestre caído no chão.

- Ah, Mestre... O Aiacos nos contou que você AMA o Saga. E Kanon é o irmão gêmeo do Saga. Lembrou agora? – _Ama? Ama? Saco! Onde o Mestre enfiou o meu revólver?,_ surpreendeu-se Saga.

- ... Não...os conheço – disse o Mestre fracamente.

Flégias mandou que os outros dois levantassem o Mestre. E Saga finalmente achou o revólver junto com seu celular. Ele os pegou e já saía do quarto quando ouviu.

- Ah, Mestre... Eu sei que o Saga está nesta casa. E você vai nos ajudar a pegá-lo sem transtornos. Mas precisamos também do Kanon...

- Não... conheço...nenhum dos ... dois... Só ... eu estou... na casa...– a voz dele retinia de dor.

_Por que o Mestre nos protege?_, pensou Saga saindo do quarto. _Eu... eu preciso salvá-lo_!, pensou Saga, sem se dar ao trabalho de pensar no porquê.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Shura, 7:05hs_

Depois de ajudá-lo, Shura deixara Kanon dormindo no sofá do quarto que ele usava como escritório. Claro que ele quisera colocar Kanon em sua cama. Clara que ele quisera agarrar Kanon. Claro que ele fantasiara (_e muito!_) sobre a possibilidade de ... transar... com Kanon! CLARO! Mas, cacete! Ele não iria fazer isso. Muito embora Shura admitisse para si que Kanon não iria nem ligar! O cara ficava com qualquer um mesmo! Mas o ponto era... SHURA NÃO ERA QUALQUER UM! Que droga! Ele não era homem para ficar uma noite e tchau! Não, ele não era! E ele não seria isso nem para Kanon! Saco! Kanon iria ter que enxergar que Shura era diferente. Que Shura era mais do que uma aventura! E Shura notou que estava excitado! Claro que ele estava. Desde que Kanon pulara para dentro de sua vida, Shura vivia excitado. _Madre de Dios! Siempre!_ Bom, não adiantava mais dormir. Era melhor se levantar e verificar como Kanon estava. Afinal, ele fora drogado. Apanhara. Desmaiara. Ah, quem ele pensava que estava enganando? Ele queria ver Kanon dormindo. Simples assim.

E Shura abriu a porta e o viu. Kanon se mexia sem parar...Debatia-se dormindo. E murmurava algumas palavras. _Lindo... Gostoso... Vem cá_! Cacete! Mesmo dormindo Kanon só pensava... naquilo... E Shura olhava-o gemer e falar aquelas palavras desconexas. Tão sensual! E Shura sentia que iria perder o controle e partir para cima de Kanon... Ele gemia. GEMIA! Céus! _Kanon es demasiado caliente!_ Ele estava tendo sonhos eróticos. Bom, eles usaram clorofórmio, não fora? Era um dos efeitos da droga. Alucinações eróticas... E QUE ALUCINAÇÕES...Shura estava pegando fogo só de olhar! E Shura estava a segundos de atacar Kanon quando ouviu-o dizer:

- Shura... aah... espanhol... vem... para... mim...aaah...

E Kanon mexeu-se abruptamente e caiu no chão aos berros.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha, 7:06hs_

- Ah, Mestre... O Aiacos os contou que você AMA o Saga. E Kanon é o irmão gêmeo do Saga. Lembrou agora?

- ... Não...os conheço... – disse o Mestre fracamente.

Shion estava desesperado. COMO ELE FORA BURRO! Como aquilo podia ter acontecido com todo o sistema de monitoramento, alarmes e todo o resto? E como ele faria para salvar Saga? Saga era a única coisa que lhe importava agora. Sim, porque ele sabia que estava perdido, pensou sob a saraivada de socos e chutes. E ele foi levantado abruptamente e gemeu. Saco! Ele devia ter quebrado uma ou duas costelas...

- Ah, Mestre... Eu sei que o Saga está nesta casa. E você vai nos ajudar a pegá-lo sem transtornos. Mas precisamos também do Kanon...

- Não... conheço...nenhum dos ... dois... Só ... eu estou... na casa...

Mais socos. Mais xingamentos. E foi então que o Mestre viu a maçaneta da porta se mexer. Os três ainda estavam em cima dele e não pareceram ver nada. SAGA! Saga devia ter visto tudo da câmara que ele deixara no quarto. Céus! Eles iriam pegá-lo. Eles iriam matá-lo! NÃO! Por que Saga não fugira de lá? Shion tinha que salvá-lo de alguma forma. E Shion tentou controlar a dor e chutou um dos homens, deu uma cabeçada em outro e tentou correr em direção oposta à da porta, para lugar nenhum. Ele tinha que tirar a atenção deles da porta e de Saga. Só aquilo importava. Então, Shion sentiu um barulho muito alto, seguido de uma dor horrível em seu ombro. Desnorteado pela dor, Shion caiu no chão e ouviu mais dois disparos. Seu coração se apertou. Saga... será que ele estava bem...? Mas Shion não conseguia virar-se para olhar. Doía tanto... Tudo se apagava ao seu redor... Foi então que Shion sentiu alguém puxá-lo do chão e a dor aumentar. Ele sentiu náuseas e viu tudo escurecer. Mas ele tinha que se controlar... Ele NÃO podia desmaiar! Saga.. ele tinha que ... salvar... Saga...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Shura, 7:07hs_

Kanon o via dançar na pista. Lindo! Mas por que o rosto dele estava no escuro? Ele via seus ombros, o contorno de seu tórax, os quadris estreitos naquela calça preta. Mas ele não conseguia ver o rosto dele. Mas isso era importante? Claro que não! Todo o resto o agradava extremamente! E Kanon aproximou-se daquele deus que resolvera parar em sua _boite_ naquela noite. Kanon sentia-se excitado. Ele adorava o ritual da conquista. Ficar alerta, aguardar o melhor momento, partir para o ataque e depois... saborear a sua presa. Ah, aquilo o excitava mais do que todo o resto. O ritual da conquista. Em toda sua vida Kanon interessara-se por pouquíssimas pessoas! O que realmente o interessava era o jogo de sedução. E diga-se de passagem que aquele era um jogo que Kanon sabia jogar... E ele enlaçou aquele homem pela cintura. Sim, não ver o seu rosto ainda o incomodava. Mas pelos céus! Ele tinha bom uso para todo o resto! E Kanon ensaiou uma dança sensual com ele. Aproximou seus quadris, esfregou-se sensualmente nele. Murmurou algumas palavras em seu ouvido... E Kanon sentiu o que sempre sentia... Excitação. Desejo. O instinto predador. E naquele momento – justamente naquele momento – o rosto dele finalmente entrou em foco. Olhos verdes e rasgados. Sorriso cínico. Cabelo curto e preto. O ESPANHOL! E ele disse:

- _Tu me encantas, Kanon!_

Kanon afastou-se rapidamente. Ele estava... surpreso! O espanhol era tão lindo! Mas tão irritante! Ele sempre o provocava! Mas isso importava? Claro que não! Kanon o queria muito! E Kanon avançou para cima dele. E foi então que ele caiu do sofá sobre o próprio braço e gritou. Em dois segundos o Espanhol (_em pessoa_!) ajudava-o a se levantar. Ele parecia preocupado e falava em espanhol sem parar:

_- Que pasa, Kanon! _

Mas Kanon não conseguia responder. Sua respiração estava entrecortada. Seu coração estava disparado. Ele estava MUITO excitado. E seu braço doía. Maldito espanhol! Que vergonha! Kanon estava com raiva! Qual era a daquele espanhol? Ele o trouxera para a própria casa e deixara Kanon dormindo no sofá do escritório? Ninguém NUNCA fizera aquilo com ele! Deixá-lo no sofá! Seria possível que o espanhol não o julgasse atraente? CLARO QUE NÃO! Todo mundo o achava demais! Todo mundo SEMPRE o achara demais! Todo mundo vivia atrás de si. Só aquele maldito espanhol o ignorava daquele jeito. Provocava-o e gozava dele sem parar. Chamava-o de burro o tempo todo! E NUNCA dava algum sinal de que achava que Kanon era demais! Que saco! E desta vez o Espanhol o ajudara a sair da _boite_, o levara para a própria casa e o largara dormindo ... no sofá? QUAL ERA A DELE? Será que Shura não era _gay_? Bom, mas se não fosse, porque ele iria à Gemini? E, já que ele era _gay_, como ele ousava não dar atenção a Kanon? Isso nunca acontecera. Maldito fosse aquele espanhol! Maldito fosse ele! E AGORA APARECIA EM SEU SONHO? Que saco! E essa agora! E o Espanhol aparecera ao seu lado como que um passe de magia para vê-lo... naquela situação! E o olhava com aqueles olhos rasgados e verdes. Pelos deuses! O cara era lindo! E o desprezava! E Shura continuou:

- Foi um pesadelo, Kanon? É o clorofórmio. Algumas pessoas reportam alucinações...

- É, pesadelo! Foi isso, sim. Mas já estou legal! Pode... pode sair...– disse Kanon apressado, querendo que ele se afastasse de lá. O sonho deixara... outros efeitos...

- Pesadelo erótico? – disse Shura com um sorriso safado.

Não! Shura não gostara de ser dispensado assim. _Pode sair_. Pois, sim! Quem Kanon pensava que era? Shura o ajudava e ele o dispensava? Na sua própria casa? E Shura sabia que Kanon sonhara consigo. Claro que sabia! Fora o seu nome que Kanon chamara, não fora? Kanon o queria e agora queria fingir que não! Que ódio! Por que ele fazia isso? Mas Shura sabia que Kanon sonhara consigo. E iria provocá-lo, sem dó. Para Kanon parar de ser arrogante e prepotente. Quem Kanon achava que era?

_Pesadelo erótico_? Kanon ouviu o tom de gozação do espanhol. Mas como ele podia saber? Como? E Kanon logo viu a direção em que Shura olhava. Raios! Kanon viu tudo vermelho. Ele odiava o espanhol. Por que ele fora sonhar justo com ele? Por quê?

- VAI SE CATAR! – disse Kanon com raiva.

- Me conta com quem foi, Kanon! – disse Shura insinuante.

- Nããããoo. Quer dizer. Você não tem nada a ver com isso, espanhol dos infernos. SOME DAQUI!

- Ah, mas _Yo quiero_ saber – disse Shura mais perto.

Foi o bastante. Kanon levantou-se de um salto e partiu para cima de Shura, empurrando-o violentamente. Kanon queria bater nele, apagar aquele sorriso safado, aquelas gozações sem fim. Kanon o odiava. Por que ele sonhara com Shura? Justo com ele! Mas em dois segundos Kanon estava imobilizado, com o braço torcido atrás das costas e sentindo a proximidade do corpo de Shura. Shura falou bem perto de seu ouvido, de forma insinuante:

- _Acalmate_, Kanon. Foi... tão ruim sonhar... comigo? – e Shura deu um suave beijo em seu pescoço - _Hablamos_ _después. _Vai tomar um banho.

E Shura soltou Kanon e saiu do quarto. Saco! Sim, ele iria tomar banho. E sair daquela casa maldita o mais rápido possível. Assim que seu coração parasse de bater daquele jeito.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sede da quadrilha, 7:08hs_

Saga abriu a porta a tempo de ver o Mestre tentar correr para o outro lado. E os três se viraram para o outro lado. _O Mestre os afastou da porta_, pensou Saga surpreso ao ouvir um disparo. Ninguém olhava para a porta. Saga viu exatamente o momento em que o Mestre foi atingido e caiu pesadamente ao chão! _Morto!_ Seu coração se apertou. Mas em centésimos de segundos, Saga controlou-se e acertou dois dos homens na cabeça. O terceiro se abaixara rapidamente e puxara o Mestre para cima, usando-o como escudo. Ele apontava o revólver para ele, Saga. O Mestre estava em frente ao seu corpo. Rapidamente Saga avaliou a situação. Ele fora treinado para aquilo, afinal. Para resolver o que fazer em espaços de tempo mínimos. Do ombro do Mestre, jorrava sangue. Seu rosto refletia dor. Mas o Mestre olhava-o diretamente, sem medo algum. _Ele está vivo_, pensou Saga, aliviado de certa forma. _Mas por pouco tempo_, considerou. _O homem o mataria, sem dúvida_. Ah, mas Saga não se preocupava com o Mestre, certo? Verdade que Saga sentia seu coração bater desordenadamente. Não, ele não gostava de saber que o Mestre podia morrer na sua frente... O que seria aquilo? Mas Saga empurrou o que quer que fosse para os fundos de sua mente. Aquilo só iria atrapalhá-lo agora. E Saga ouviu o homem falar:

- Nem pense em atirar em mim, Saga! O Mestre morre.

- E por que eu me importaria com o Mestre? – disse Saga em tom frio.

Shion fechou os olhos. _Aquilo...aquilo era pior que morrer..._ Saga não ligava para ele... Saga, na verdade, o queria morto. Também, depois de tudo o que ele fizera a Saga... Shion sabia que merecia aquilo...Mas.. Saga estava tão lindo... Cabelos soltos, de calça _jeans_, sem camisa, descalço, com o revólver apontado para si... Tão lindo! Era... a melhor última visão que ele poderia ter desejado...E Shion se entregou à dor e escorregou para o chão.

Saga aproveitou-se da surpresa que o desmaio do Mestre causara e atirou na cabeça do tal do Flégias, que caiu morto no chão. E Saga correu para o Mestre e sentiu-lhe o pulso. Sem sentidos, mas vivo! A bala varara seu ombro. E agora o sangue jorrava profusamente pelos dois buracos feitos pela bala. E o Mestre tinha diversas marcas de agressão. Mas ele iria sobreviver, sem dúvida. Agora o importante era certificar-se que não havia mais ninguém na casa e que os homens realmente estavam mortos. Quando voltou para a sala, depois de checar a casa inteira, Saga ouviu a voz do Mestre. Fraca. O sotaque aumentara consideravelmente... Ele parecia ter dificuldades em falar. Sua respiração ecoava pesadamente pela sala:

- Saga... me dá meu... comunicador... Está.. está em cima do piano... Por.. favor...

Saga o alcançou e o deu para o Mestre. Saga deixara-o caído no chão, mas agora o Mestre encontrava-se sentado, encostado à parede e com a outra mão, tentava conter o sangramento. Mas o sangue não parava de jorrar. Devia doer demais! Sim, Saga ainda se lembrava quando ele próprio fora baleado, há alguns anos atrás. Doía muito. Mas Saga evitou pensar naquilo. Pensar que o Mestre sofria incomodava-o demais. E Saga afastou os corpos dos mortos. Agora ele precisava chamar por ajuda. Mas onde ele estava? E, então, Saga ouviu o que o Mestre dizia:

- Dohko... Sou... eu... Eles... me acharam... Eu... eu fui baleado... Me ... dá a... autorização para agir... por favor... Ele... ele vai fugir ... de novo... Por favor... É... muito importante... Foram... anos...E... e protege... o Saga... Kyrillos... e ... os irmãos dele... O Saga... está comigo... Protege... o Saga...Por ... favor, Dohko...

Saga olhava-o surpreso quando o viu desmaiar de novo, soltando o comunicador no chão. Dohko ocupava o mais alto cargo hierárquico da força policial. Por que o Mestre estava falando com ele? Mas, logo, seu próprio celular tocou... Na pressa Saga o colocara no bolso da calça. DOHKO!

- Saga! Reporte a situação imediatamente. – _sim, era a voz de Dohko!_

_-_ Três mortos, um ferido, área liberada, espaço seguro – respondeu de imediato.

- E... o Mestre? - _como Dohko sabe quem ele é?_, pensou, surpreso. Mas ele tinha que responder, por óbvio.

- O Mestre foi baleado no ombro e está inconsciente, Dohko. Ele está sangrando demais, mas acho que vai sobreviver, se eu conseguir tirá-lo daqui rápido...

- Onde você está? – _claro! Nem quer saber se eu estou bem_, pensou Saga. Este era Dohko, afinal. Insensível, egoísta, carreirista.

- Eu... não sei – admitiu Saga a contragosto.

- Eu vou localizar a ligação. Não desliga. Em quinze minutos as ambulâncias estarão aí. Cuida dele, Saga. O Mestre... ele... é muito importante... Ele NÃO pode morrer...

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Saga de forma incisiva.

- Nós conversamos quando eu chegar aí – disse Dohko. E ele parou de responder.

Saga olhou para o Mestre, desmaiado no chão. O rosto pálido, o ar de dor, ferido, as roupas manchadas de sangue, as marcas de agressão, a respiração pesada e difícil. O coração de Saga falhou uma batida ao vê-lo naquela situação. O Mestre sempre exalara poder e força. E agora estava daquele jeito. Quem seria ele? Por que o próprio Dohko viria socorrê-lo? Por quê? Mas Saga recebera suas ordens e tinha que cumpri-las. E Saga foi ao quarto, arrancou o lençol da cama e cortou-o em tiras. Ele tinha que parar aquele sangramento ou logo o Mestre entraria em choque. Ele sangrava demais. Saga não soube por que aquele pensamento o incomodou tanto. Quando ele voltou, havia uma poça de sangue perto do Mestre. Ele parecia confuso, desorientado e tremia ligeiramente, mas estava com os olhos abertos. Saga queria perguntar-lhe quem ele era, afinal. Por que fora que ele falara com Dohko? Por que Dohko parecia se importar com ele? Quem eram aqueles homens... O que eles queriam consigo e com Kanon? Mas Saga não conseguiu... Era evidente que apesar de não reclamar, o Mestre estava com muita dor. De alguma forma – naquele momento – o ódio que ele sentia pelo Mestre parecia ter-se esvaído completamente. Mas Saga não ousava pensar no porquê. Ele se abaixou ao lado do Mestre e rasgou sua blusa, sem falar nada. Não, Saga não confiava na própria voz naquele momento.O Mestre gemeu e disse:

- Não... deixa... eles ... quebrarem minha mão... Por favor...

Saga, que começava a enfaixá-lo, olhou-o surpreso... Não havia mais ninguém ali, além deles dois. Do que o Mestre estaria falando? Ele parecia apavorado. Os olhos dele vagavam pela sala como se vissem outro lugar. Saga sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo assim. E o Mestre continuou...

- Eu... preciso tocar...piano... Eu preciso ser... adotado... Minha mão... não deixa...eles quebrarem... Por favor... – era difícil entender o que ele dizia. Ele arfava e o sotaque piorara muito...

- Eu não vou deixar, Shion. Eu prometo. Confia em mim – disse Saga num tom estranho até para ele.

Com dificuldade, o Mestre tocou o rosto de Saga com um dedo e falou algo naquela língua estranha. E ele gemeu... Saga sentiu o sangue grudar em seu rosto. Mas ele não falou nada... O que ele podia falar para alguém ferido e sangrando daquela forma?. Ah, era tão... dolorido... vê-lo assim... Do que o Mestre falara? Tocar piano? Adoção? Agora ele não conseguia mais falar em inglês... Saco! O Mestre estava delirando. Ele devia ter entrado em choque. A pele fria, a respiração rasa, a desorientação, a extrema palidez, os tremores. Sim, devia ser isso. Em caso de hemorragia violenta, o corpo mandava o sangue para os órgãos vitais, de forma que faltava sangue no cérebro, o que ocasionava delírios. Nesta situação, Saga sabia que devia falar com o Mestre, mantê-lo alerta. Oh, céus! O que ele devia perguntar? Se o Mestre soltaria Milo? Onde ele havia depositado o dinheiro desviado? Se ele queria fugir da polícia que estava quase chegando? Se ele queria avisar algum de seus comparsas que ele seria preso? O que? Saga sentia-se confuso. E Saga acabou de enfaixá-lo, e o fez deitar-se no chão, fazendo perguntas simples e diretas. O Mestre gemeu de dor, mas não desmaiou... Ao contrário. A dor o fizera ficar mais consciente de onde estava. Saga sabia que tinha que continuar a falar com ele. Mantê-lo alerta, consciente. Mas Saga sentia um enorme nó em sua garganta. As palavras lhe faltavam... E foi aí que Saga ouviu a voz do Mestre. Fraca, dolorida, arfante...

- Desculpa... Saga! Por ... tudo!... Por favor...Me... dá o meu... comunicador...

Saga acenou brevemente. Havia um grande nó em sua garganta e ele não ousava se perguntar o porquê. Saga simplesmente se levantou, achou o comunicador e o entregou para o Mestre. Mas desta vez o Mestre não conseguiu lidar com ele...

- Quer que eu ligue? – disse Saga baixinho. O Mestre olhou-o de forma agradecida.

- Me... ajuda...Eu preciso colocar minha digital,... entrar com a senha e... falar algo... para ele me identificar e .. funcionar... – Saga ajudou-o a colocar o polegar do Mestre no local indicado e pediu a senha:

- A senha... é... Saga! – Saga olhou-o surpreso antes de digitar a senha e discar o número indicado. Quatro. Ele segurou o aparelho no ouvido do Mestre e ouviu-o dizer:

- _Froid_... solta.. o Milo... mas... cuida da segurança deles...do Milo... do Kanon... e do Saga...O Kanon... está... com ... o Técnico... E o ... Saga... está comigo...Deixa... o Saga ver... os irmãos...O Radamanthys... me achou... Eu... fui baleado... avisa ...os... outros... Por... favor...diz ... para o _Hacker_... que eu estou ... bem...Diz isso... para o ... _Hacker_... E para...ele prosseguir... com a missão...Mas protege... o Milo...o Kanon... e o...Saga...Por favor...

Incrédulo, Saga ouviu as sirenas da ambulância e dos carros de polícia. O Mestre desmaiara novamente. O Mestre mandara mesmo que o Milo fosse solto? E se preocupava com a segurança dele e de seus irmãos? O que estava acontecendo?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Mú, 8:20hs_

Shaka demorou um tanto para se lembrar de onde estava. Ele vira Mú atacar Ikki e, quase que imediatamente depois disso, ele perdera a noção do se passara exatamente... Música,dança, cheiro, beijo, desejo... Shaka sentiu-se excitar. Mas tudo estava cortado. Era difícil ter uma lembrança inteira. Shaka só sabia que estivera com Mú. Será que eles... transaram...? Um calor o invadiu! Não! Ele não se esqueceria de algo assim. Claro que não! Mas o que acontecera consigo? E onde ele estava? Shaka olhou em volta. Um quarto imenso e exoticamente decorado. Tudo em vermelho e dourado. Espelhos nas paredes. Imagens pelo chão. Velas queimando. Cheiro de incenso. E ele estava numa imensa cama de casal com lençóis vermelhos. Um lugar exótico como o próprio Mú. Raios!

Shaka se levantou e sentiu uma forte tontura. Isso só podia significar uma coisa... ELE FORA DROGADO! Mas por quê? Quem seria Mú? Ah, de hoje aquilo não iria passar. Ele daria um jeito de prender Mú e fazê-lo contar a verdade! Shaka precisava saber o que estava acontecendo! E Mú iria lhe contar. Por bem ou por mal. Mas foi neste momento que ele ouviu seu celular. Shaka procurou pela cama inteira, até achá-lo caído no chão. Saga! Àquela hora? Qual seria a esquisitice da vez? Ele estava dando em cima do namorado de Milo e fugiria para as Ilhas Maurício? Para fazer uma _ménage a trois_ com o namorado de Milo, o de Kanon e ele mesmo? Sabe-se lá mais o que Saga seria capaz de fazer! E, de mau humor, Shaka atendeu ao telefone:

- Shaka? Sou eu... O Dohko... ele quer nos ver no hospital da polícia...

- Agora?

- Agora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saga?

- Aconteceu, sim, Shaka!

- O que, Saga?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia!

Raios! A conversa com Mú teria que esperar. Mas ela aconteceria, com certeza! E Mú iria lhe contar o que estava acontecendo e quem ele era! Disso Shaka não tinha a menor dúvida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ah, a história está clareando... eu espero. E agora o Mestre começa a sofrer. Enfim, tanta gente o odeia que achei que ele merecia sofrer um pouco. E eu queria dizer que fico muito feliz com a aceitação desta fic, apesar dos casais diferentes. _

_Agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! E agradeço a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews! Obrigada Annie, Bruninha, __Lyta Moonshadow, __Litha-chan, Allkieds, Sirrah,__ Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Sanejima, Washu M, Virgo no Áries, Boromira,Tsuki Torres, Kimi Tsukishiro e Dark Wolf, que leu tudo de uma vez. _

_FELIZ 2008!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jan/08_


	15. Instruções

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 15 – Instruções_

_Casa de Kamus, 7:21hs_

_- Froid... solta.. o Milo... mas... cuida da segurança deles...do Milo... do Kanon... e do Saga...O Kanon... está... com ... o Técnico... E o ... Saga... está comigo...Deixa... o Saga ver... os irmãos...O Radamanthys... me achou... Eu... fui baleado... avisa ...os... outros... Por... favor...diz ... para o Hacker... que eu estou ... bem...Diz isso... para o ... Hacker... E para...ele prosseguir... com a missão...Mas protege... o Milo...o Kanon... e o...Saga...Por favor..._

_Froid_ mal conseguia entender o que o Mestre falava. Ele arfava e estava com o sotaque fortíssimo. Era evidente que ele estava tendo dificuldades para respirar. A nota de dor na voz dele era evidente. Céus! Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Quando _Froid_ finalmente conseguira responder, ele notou que o Mestre já não estava lá. Desmaiara, provavelmente. Mas claro que _Froid_ não deixou que aquele desastre o abatesse. Ele era frio, prático e nunca se emocionava, por óbvio. E _Froid_ rapidamente localizou onde o Mestre estava. Na sede da quadrilha. Será que ele devia ir para lá agora?

Não! Antes ele tinha que avisar a todos. Essa era a prioridade. Ele tinha que organizar a segurança dos irmãos Kyrillos. E ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que aquilo não seria nada fácil. Depois disso ele podia fazer o que fosse possível para ajudar o Mestre. E _Froid_ mandou as mensagens necessárias.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Mú, 7:23hs. _

- _Hacker? C ´est moi! Froid._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, _Froid_? – _maldição! O Hacker sempre sentia as coisas no ar_.

- Hã... _oui..._

_- _O que foi?– a voz dele soava preocupada.

- O Mestre... ele foi baleado... mas ele pediu para te avisar que ele está bem. Ele repetiu isso duas vezes, _Hacker_.

- ... – _Parbleu! O que eu falo para ele?, _perguntou-se _Froid,_ preocupado.

- _Hacker_? Posso fazer algo?

- Ele... ele disse... onde estava?

- _Non... mais je_... eu localizei a ligação. Eles estão na sede.

- Eles...?

- O Mestre e o Saga... Ele também pediu para que nós protegêssemos os irmãos Kyrillos. E para soltar o Milo...Ainda não falei com o Técnico, o _Top_ e o _Maschera_. _Je crois... bien_, é coisa do Juiz, _Hacker._

- Também acho. O Técnico... pede para ele levar o Kanon para aí e aguardar minhas instruções... O _Top_ deve ir para aí. O _Maschera_ está em missão... Fale com todos, por favor.

- _D´accord!_ _Et toi, Hacker_? Você... quer vir para cá...?

Mu pensava rapidamente. O Mestre fora baleado... Seu irmão! A única pessoa que ele realmente se sentia próximo. A única pessoa que o conhecia como ele era. E o aceitava assim mesmo. Mas o _Hacker_ sabia o que era mais importante para o Mestre. A missão, sem dúvida.

- Quando você falou com o Mestre, _Froid_?

- Há... uns 3 minutos.

- E... ele... ele disse mais alguma coisa...?

- _Oui_ – disse _Froid_ meio incerto – ele disse que era para você continuar com a missão. E que estava bem.

- Certo! Cuidar dos irmãos Kyrillos e seguir com a missão. Acho que não temos homens suficientes para tudo isso. O que você acha, _Froid_? – perguntou com uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Mas ele era assim, afinal.

- _Je pense_ que ... não, não temos.

- Vou descobrir para onde o Mestre e Saga serão levados. Aguarda minhas instruções. Cuida do Milo e do Kanon. Eles não são prisioneiros, mas devem ser protegidos a todo custo. Diz para o Técnico aguardar minhas instruções.

- _Bien sûr_!

E Mu desligou e foi para seus computadores de última geração. Ele tinha MUITO o que fazer e muito pouco tempo. Descobrir para que hospital o Mestre seria levado. Descobrir exatamente o que acontecera para impedir repetições. Improvisar uma ligação para Shaka. Localizar Saga e protegê-lo. Verificar se o Mestre e Saga estavam em segurança. Recrutar mais homens. Continuar com a missão. _É, MUITA coisa e MUITO pouco tempo_, pensou ao abrir as freqüências da polícia. Ótimo! Hospital central da polícia. Dohko está junto. Sem informações quanto ao estado do Mestre ou de Saga.

E Mu passou uma mensagem a _Froid_. Agora ele tinha que entrar no servidor da sede remotamente e encontrar as imagens do ataque, por mais doloroso que isso fosse. Depois disso, ele teria que trabalhar com os arquivos de áudio com a voz de Saga e sincronizá-los à sua voz.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa do Top - 7:22hs_

_Top – o Mestre foi baleado, mas vivo. Não tenho mais notícias. Vou precisar de ajuda com a segurança dos irmãos Kyrillos. Aguardo contato. Froid._

Afrodite lia aquela mensagem, incrédulo. O MESTRE FORA BALEADO? O MESTRE? Como? Quando? Por quem? O que estava acontecendo? Será que o _Maschera_ estava bem? Oh, céus! Ele precisava ligar para o _Maschera_. Mas ele também tinha que avisar _Froid_ que ele estava livre. E ele não podia atrapalhar o _Maschera_, que estava em missão. O que ele podia fazer? O que? Onde estava o Mestre? Bom, ele iria checar a casa de Shaka para ver se ele sabia de alguma coisa.

Afrodite imediatamente acionou todo o monitoramente que o _Hacker_ colocara na casa de Shaka. Vazia! Completamente vazia. Então, ele deu uma olhada nos _e. mais_ de Shaka. Nada. Afrodite, então, usou o localizador que eles instalaram no celular de Shaka... Uhummm... Shaka estava na casa do _Hacker_? E, por falar nisso, será que o _Hacker_ já sabia? Aquilo seria difícil para ele... Muito difícil... Não! Melhor não incomodar o _Hacker_ agora... Mas, pelos deuses! Como ele conseguiria informações? Será que ele devia zapear pela freqüência da polícia? Claro, era isso!

Mas agora o importante era avisar _Froid_ que ele estava disponível. Afrodite, então, ligou para ele:

- _Froid_? Eu estou livre. Para onde você quer que eu vá?

- Para minha casa, _Fleur_.

- Você... sabe de mais alguma coisa?

- Ainda não, _Top_.

- Você... tem notícias do... _Maschera_?

- Nada, ainda.

- Já falou com o _Hacker_?

- _Oui_.

- E... como ele ... está?

- Trabalhando...

- _Ok_. Estou indo para aí. Daí tentamos saber mais coisas.

- _Parfait_!

E, antes de sair de casa, Afrodite pediu brevemente aos deuses pelo Mestre e pelo _Maschera_. E que o _Hacker_ agüentasse a notícia. E Afrodite saiu de casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa do Técnico - 7:26hs_

_Técnico – o Mestre foi baleado, mas vivo. Não tenho mais notícias. Precisamos proteger Kanon, Milo e Saga. Ordens do Mestre. Aguardo contato urgente. Froid._

O Técnico lia atônito aquela mensagem. O Mestre fora baleado? Como eles o localizaram? Céus! Será que eles foram seguidos quando saíram da _boite_? Mas ele checara várias vezes. Ninguém os seguira. Ninguém tentara invadir seu apartamento. Ninguém tentara _hackear_ suas comunicações. Não, Kanon estava seguro. O problema seria mantê-lo ali até que eles decidissem o que fazer! Kanon estava tomando banho, mas decididamente tentaria sair da sua casa o mais rápido possível. Saco! Por que ele decidira provocar Kanon com aquela história do pesadelo erótico? Ah, só de pensar naquilo ele ficava com ganas de... entrar naquele banheiro, arrancar Kanon do chuveiro e... enchê-lo de beijos... _Sin embargo_, o importante agora era falar com _Froid_ e descobrir mais informações. E Shura ligou para _Froid_:

- _Froid_? _Soy Yo_! O que aconteceu?

- _Il Maître_ me ligou e me _racontez_ que foi baleado. Ele pediu para que os irmãos Kyrillos fossem protegidos. Ele me disse que o Kanon está _avec toi, n'est pas_?

- _Si, si_. E o Saga?

- O Saga está com o Mestre. Não sei se ele foi baleado também.

- Ele disse onde eles estavam?

- Não, mas eu localizei a ligação. Eles estão na sede.

- _Buenos... Yo_... vou para _alla_.

- _Non_, Técnico. Ele pediu para protegermos os irmãos Kyrillos. E o _Hacker_ pediu que você trouxesse o Kanon para cá e aguardasse instruções sobre o Saga.

- _Buenos...Ya estoy en camiño_.

- _Parfait_!

Ótimo! Agora ele realmente tinha motivos para arrancar Kanon do banho. Ele precisava correr. Shura, sem a mínima hesitação, bateu fortemente na porta do banheiro. Kanon abriu-a de mau humor. Cabelos molhados, sem camisa, colocando a calça e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que saco, espanhol dos infernos. O que você quer agora?

Shura perdeu importantes segundos tentando achar a voz. Kanon era um espetáculo. Isso era mais do que certo. Mas Shura tinha que correr. O tempo era fundamental agora.

- Você vem comigo _ahora mismo_ – disse puxando um surpreso Kanon pela sala.

- Tá louco? Eu nem estou vestido.

- Se veste no elevador – disse Shura jogando-o para o _hall_ do elevador e jogando camisa, casaco e sapatos por cima dele.

- VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL! Eu já ia embora para casa, mesmo. Não precisa me expulsar – disse Kanon, fulo da vida, colocando a camisa. Ele nunca fora tão mal tratado. Que ódio!

- Você não vai embora para casa, Kanon. Você vem comigo! – disse jogando-o no elevador.

- Ah, não vou mesmo! Você é louco, imbecil, mal educado... – mas Kanon parou imediatamente ao ver Shura puxar o revólver e apontá-lo para si. – QUAL É A SUA?

- _Yo no tengo_ _tiempo_ de discutir, Kanon. _A__hora no_. Você vem comigo. Cala a boca. E se veste.

- O que...?

- CALA A BOCA – berrou Shura, apertando o revólver contra as costelas de Kanon.

Kanon assentiu com a cabeça, acabou de se vestir e ficou quieto. O que estava acontecendo? Ele estava sendo seqüestrado? Mas o Shura não era policial, amigo do Saga, do Shaka e tudo o mais? E não o salvara quando aqueles caras tentaram arrastá-lo para ver Radamanthys? O que estava acontecendo? Kanon só voltou a falar quando Shura jogou-o para dentro do carro e algemou suas mãos atrás do banco.

- CHEGA DISSO, ESPANHOL! Para onde você quer me levar...?

- Para junto do Milo!

- MILO! Foi... você que seqüestrou o Milo? – perguntou Kanon entre hesitante e surpreso.

- Eu e um monte de gente. – disse Shura dirigindo rapidamente e olhando pelo espelho o tempo todo.

- E agora está me seqüestrando...? - _não, não era possível. Era?_

- _No, idiota_. Eu estou te protegendo do teu _novio_ _rubio,_ _guapo y_ aguado! A culpa disso tudo _es tuya_, Kanon!

- Ahá! Agora a culpa é minha que você seqüestrou o meu irmão? Mas tu é cara de pau, mesmo! E é bom para a tua saúde que o Milo esteja bem.

- _Basta_, Kanon! _Yo no_ vou discutir isso com você! Você já vai ver o Milo. Fica quieto de uma vez.

- VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL!

- Tá, tá. Fica quieto, Kanon.

E o Técnico abriu o comunicador e pegou a mensagem do _Hacker: Saga e Mestre estão no hospital central da polícia. Vá para lá e proteja-os! Me manda notícias do Mestre assim que você tiver. Eu vou para o hospital o mais rápido possível! Hacker._

- CACETE, SHURA! Dá para prestar atenção no carro? Você vai nos matar, assim! – berrou Kanon. Ah, essa história de ficar algemado o deixava positivamente inseguro!

- Não enche, Kanon. Eu ainda tenho que achar o Saga.

- Você vai seqüestrar... o Saga também? – _cacete! O cara era lunático, mesmo!, _pensou Kanon, irritado.

- _No, idiota_! _Voy_ tentar pegá-lo antes que o tal do Radamanthys o mate. Se ao menos você tivesse alguma noção de como escolher _un novio_ _nadie_ estaria nesta confusão.

- O Radamanthys ... quer matar o ...Saga? – perguntou Kanon, preocupado.

- E pelo jeito você também, _cabrón_. E cala a boca _ahora_.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! O Radamanthys... jamais faria isso... – mas Shura freou o carro bruscamente, fazendo com que Kanon fosse jogado para frente. Shura abriu o porta-luvas e pegou algo que Kanon não viu o que era.

- AH, NO! VOCÊ NO VAI DEFENDER O CALHORDA NA MINHA FRENTE! - e Shura, muito rápido, colocou um imenso pedaço de fita adesiva na boca de Kanon, que se debatia. – E CALA A BOCA, KANON!

_Espanhol_ _maldito, imbecil, idiota,..._, pensou Kanon com MUITA raiva. E era óbvio que ele estava com ciúmes do Radamanthys, considerou Kanon meio contente, apesar de tudo! E que droga! Será que ele não devia estar sentindo um pouco de medo pelo menos? Ele estava sendo seqüestrado, afinal! Cacete! Mas não! Ele só estava com raiva daquele espanhol idiota e com medo pelo Saga! Tudo estava de cabeça para baixo ultimamente! Mas pelo menos ele veria Milo! Graças aos deuses! E Kanon confiava plenamente que Shura conseguiria trazer Saga a salvo. E o carro continuou rapidamente pelas ruas desertas e escuras de Toronto. O sol ainda não havia nascido àquela hora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um hotel, 7:30hs_

_Maschera – o Mestre foi baleado, mas vivo. Não tenho mais notícias. Vou precisar de ajuda com a segurança dos irmãos Kyrillos. Você está em missão? Aguardo contato. Froid._

Cacete! Como assim o Mestre fora baleado? O cara era um gênio do planejamento. As coisas nunca davam erradas quando ele planejava uma missão. Essa fora a primeira vez que alguém se feria! Pelos deuses. Onde foi que eles erraram? Onde estaria Afrodite? E, imediatamente, o _Maschera_ abriu seu comunicador e localizou Afrodite. Saindo de casa. Céus! Será que ele estaria bem? Será que alguém o pegara? Sem pensar mais, o _Maschera_ ligou para ele:

- _Top? Va bene_?

- Sim, _Maschera_. Estou indo para a casa do _Froid_, ajudar com a segurança dos irmãos Kyrillos.

- _Dio mio! Auguri_. E você tem mais notícias?

- Nada ainda.

- Eu vou monitorar o Radamanthys e ver se descubro algo. Avisa o _Froid_!

- Tá. E... _Maschera_? Se cuida! Eu te amo!

- _Io te amo, Fiore_!

- Fui!

E o _Maschera_ foi para a frente do computador para monitorar Radamanthys mais de perto. Mas, antes, ele mandou uma mensagem a _Froid_:

_Froid – estou em missão. Vou tentar descobrir algo. Me avisa qualquer novidade. Maschera_

E mesmo MdM surpreendeu-se quando minutos depois, o Juiz, em pessoa, adentrou o quarto de Radamathys. _É, aquele dia de vigília traria muitas informações realmente_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Mu, 8:00hs_

Ótimo! Tudo certo agora! Arquivos de voz sincronizados. Alteração de número de identificação também. E Mú ligou para o celular de Shaka identificando-se como Saga.

_- Shaka? Sou eu... O Dohko... ele quer nos ver no hospital da polícia... – _disse Mu com a voz de Saga.

- Agora?

_- Agora. _

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saga?

_- Aconteceu, sim, Shaka!_

- O que, Saga?

_- Não tenho a mínima idéia!_

Pronto! Agora tudo o que ele teria a fazer seria aparecer com uma grande xícara de café para Shaka. O resto teria que esperar, sem dúvida. _É, Shaka... parece que nunca foi para ser..._E Mu entrou no seu quarto. Ele tinha pouco tempo. A mensagem do Técnico que dizia que o Mestre estava em procedimento e que ele não tinha mais notícias ainda ribombava na sua cabeça. E Mú rezou aos deuses para que eles protegessem Shion, seu irmão. Mas claro que ele não podia se entregar às emoções. Ele tinha muito o que fazer. E Mú entrou no quarto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um hospital, 8:50hs_

Depois de muito perguntar, finalmente Shaka achou o paradeiro de Saga. Ele tinha que admitir que Mu até que o ajudara. Mu oferecera-lhe carona, já que o carro de Shaka ficara na _boite. _Dera-lhe café. Não enrolara absolutamente nada para sair de casa. E nem mesmo fizera menção ao fato de que eles precisavam conversar. Na verdade, Mú estava estranhamente quieto e pensativo. Ele parecia preocupado. Mas Shaka estava tão aborrecido com ele que nem insistiu em saber por que. Mais tarde ele falaria com Mú. Quando não estivesse tão aborrecido e preocupado. Quando ele se acalmasse, enfim... Mas quando Shaka agradeceu a carona, Mu simplesmente lhe disse que faria companhia a Shaka. E, a verdade era que Shaka queria, sim, companhia. O que quer que fosse que tivesse acontecido daquela vez a Saga parecia grave. Conversar com Dohko. Pois sim! Isso raramente era o prenúncio de uma boa notícia. Shaka nem mesmo cogitou no motivo de gostar de ter Mú por perto.

Enfim, depois de rolar pelo hospital inteiro, finalmente Shaka achara Saga, já que ele não atendia ao seu celular e ninguém parecia saber dele por lá. Saga estava numa sala de interrogatório, com dois homens na porta e, de lá, ouviam-se berros. Dohko!

- VOCÊ É UM INÚTIL, SAGA! VOCÊ INFRINGIU O REGULAMENTO! ...

- ... – _não, não dá para ouvir o Saga_, pensou Shaka, preocupado.

- VOCÊ VAI SER DETIDO ATÉ A CONCLUSÃO DO INQUÉRITO!

- ... – _Pelos deuses! O que Saga fizera?, _pensou Shaka, desta fez alarmado. _Saga ia ser_ p_reso?_

Shaka estava inseguro sobre se devia entrar ou não, quando Mu avançou e mostrou seu distintivo. Os homens tentaram impedi-lo, mas Mú pediu a Shaka que mostrasse seu distintivo. O tom de voz de Mú era tão seguro que Shaka obedeceu-o, surpreso. E, finalmente, eles entraram. Claro que aquilo iria dar encrenca! Disso Shaka tinha certeza absoluta! Dohko gritava com Saga daquela maneira e os dois irrompiam na sala sem motivo aparente. O que dera em Mu? Tão logo os viu, Dohko parou de gritar e olhara-os com ódio. Shaka aproveitou a chance para observar o que se passava. Saga estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, de pé em um canto da sala. Ah, Shaka conhecia aquela expressão. Saga parecia prestes a matar Dohko. E ele devia ter falado algo que irritara Dohko além da conta. Saga era assim, afinal. Quando perdia o controle parecia outra pessoa. Dohko, por sua vez, estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto gritar. Sem dúvida nada de bom viria de lá. Por que Saga o chamara?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Shaka? – perguntou Dohko com raiva.

- Eu... er... eu vim... ajudar o Saga! Ele me chamou... – Shaka viu o olhar surpreso de Saga, mas ele teve que se virar para Dohko ao ouvi-lo praguejar.

- Você ajudou o Saga a esconder que o irmão foi seqüestrado por uma força-tarefa especial da Comunidade Européia que não tinha autorização para agir aqui? Ajudou-os a atrair um criminoso procurado internacionalmente nosso país? Isso é mesmo ótimo, Shaka! Os dois vão ficar detidos, então.

- CLARO QUE NÃO, DOHKO. O SHAKA NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE ISSO. – berrou Saga.

- QUEM VAI DECIDIR ISSO SOU EU, SAGA! – berrou Dohko de volta, arrogante.

Shaka olhava para Saga, surpreso. Então era isso! Milo fora seqüestrado. Por isso ele sumira daquele jeito. Por isso Saga estava tão estranho. E o tal policial europeu devia ser Shion, já que Saga vivia grudado nele ultimamente. Céus! Que enrascada! Era óbvio que Dohko odiava dar autorizações para policiais estrangeiros agirem no país. Ele, por óbvio, queria todos os créditos para si. Sempre! Shaka não tinha idéia de quais as pretensões políticas de Dohko mas, sem dúvida, elas eram elevadas. Isso era óbvio! Todos estranharam quando ele aceitara que Shura viesse da Espanha. Mas, na verdade, Shura não tinha nenhuma agenda designada. Ele viera numa espécie de intercâmbio de informações. Esse não parecia ser o caso do tal do Shion. E agora Dohko parecia totalmente disposto a fritar Saga. Ele seria o bode expiatório. O que Shaka podia fazer?

- Eu acho que não, Dohko – disse Mu, surpreendendo a todos.

Shaka virou-se para Mú, surpreso. Quem era Mu para interromper Dohko? Quem? Ele estava louco? Ele nem mesmo era um policial de carreira. Mú era um técnico com contrato temporário! Ele estava louco? Tudo bem que Shaka estava com raiva de Mu, mas nem ele merecia a ira de Dohko! Era como se Dohko estivesse possuído pela cólera de cem dragões. Diabos!

- E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME DIZER COMO AGIR? - berrou Dohko, para Mu.

- Eu sou o _Hacker_. Acho que o Mestre falou sobre mim. – disse Mu, em voz baixa, calma e extremamente ameaçadora.

- ... – _Dohko ficara sem palavras?_, surpreendeu-se Shaka. Saga parecia não menos surpreso.

- Eu acho que seria péssimo se o fato de que você se recusou a dar autorização a nós fosse conhecido internacionalmente. Um criminoso tão importante quanto Radamanthys... O nosso pedido de autorização tramitando há quatro meses, sem sucesso... Todos os órgãos administrativos competentes acionados. As autoridades da Comunidade solicitando ajuda. E o superintendente geral do Canadá negando-se, por capricho... Ah, e claro... eu tenho também um filme constrangedor da sua última conversa com... o Mestre. Em que você pede... algo... em troca da sua autorização...Tudo isso pode ser levado a público. Tenho a impressão de que isso tudo iria te ... atrapalhar...

- Como se você fosse fazer isso... – começou Dohko, meio incerto.

- Não me toma pelo Mestre, Dohko. Eu não tenho problema algum em ir a público! – disse Mú de forma incisiva.

- O que você quer? – disse Dohko entre os dentes.

- Quero que você nos dê a autorização agora! Quero que você pare de ameaçar o Saga e o Shaka, já que eles não tinham a mínima idéia do que estávamos fazendo. E quero contar com a ajuda da polícia local se precisarmos de algo. Aguarde minhas instruções, por favor.

- Eu... vou fazer isso... – disse Dohko, derrotado.

- Ótimo! Então dá uma olhada nos meus papéis de identificação. Agora eu quero ver como o Mestre está. Acho que terei que levá-lo daqui, já que ele pode se atacado. Quando eu voltar, você me dá a autorização.

- Não dá tempo... Eu tenho que passar no escritório e...

- O Shura vai com você! – disse Mú.

- O Shura? – perguntou Dohko, surpreso.

- Ele mesmo! O Shura trabalha conosco há três anos. Agora eu preciso ver o Mestre. Saga e Shaka, vocês podem me acompanhar, por favor? – disse Mú.

Os dois ainda olharam para Dohko, mas ele acenou para que eles fossem com Mú. _Pelos deuses_, pensou Shaka. Como ele errara em relação a Mú. Shaka não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era aquela pessoa que seguia à sua frente. Com certeza não era o ser avoado, lindo e desejável que Shaka quisera por tanto tempo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pronto! Um capítulo quase que exclusivamente do Mú, como as fãs do carneirinho pediram... Bom, eu também sou fã do carneiro lindo! E sei que ele está sem sex appeal... Mas, acreditem... a situação é provisória! E espero que vocês tenham gostado – finalmente – da explicação sobre a quadrilha! _

_Agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! E agradeço a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews! Obrigada Annie, Makie __Lyta Moonshadow, __Litha-chan, Allkieds, Sirrah,__ Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Sanejima, Virgo no Áries, Boromira,Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf, Geminis e Saga de Pijama._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan (em lua de mel com esta fic!)_

_Jan/08_

25


	16. Depois

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 16 – Depois _

Tudo estava tão confuso... Vozes que ele não conseguia identificar. Um lugar que ele não sabia qual era. Dor. Frio. Cansaço. Uma sensação de que algo importante acontecera. Mas o que? Shion ouviu vozes perto de si. Ele precisava descobrir o que acontecera... Mas ele sentiu uma picada no braço. E tudo se apagou novamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo estava... puto! Naquela manhã ele acordara de mau humor, pronto para arrancar umas verdades do Sr. Gelado. Ele praticamente chutara a porta do quarto esperando que estivesse fechada, mas não estava. Na sala ele viu _Froid_, um ser maravilhoso e... KANON! Kanon batia papo com _Froid_ e outra pessoa e nem notara que Milo entrara na sala. Todos riam de algo que Kanon falara. Até _Froid_, notou Milo embasbacado. Claro, não é? Kanon sempre fora o máximo. Bacana, boa companhia, divertido, bem humorado, charmoso, bonito. Como Milo sentira a falta dele! Mas o que ele estava fazendo conversando com seus seqüestradores? Devia ser um sonho tosco. E a seguir Kanon dissera:

- Confessa aí, _Top!_ Vocês escolhem quem entra na quadrilha assim... é bonito, entra... é feio, sai fora...?! - e foi aí que Milo resolvera participar da conversa...

- CLARO QUE NÃO, KAN! Se fosse assim eu seria o chefe da quadrilha!

Kanon se virou para Milo com um imenso sorriso. Ele avançou em sua direção e deu-lhe um abraço de quebrar costela. E não o soltava! "_Cara, que constrangedor_!". E Milo ainda estava meio dolorido, droga! Mas, então... Não era sonho! Sonho não doía. Doía?

- Sai fora, Kan! – disse Milo, meio envergonhado.

- Fica quieto, escorpiãozinho! Eu senti falta até do seu ego imenso! A casa ficou vazia sem ele! Não tinha ninguém para contar vantagem, bagunçar tudo, encher o saco, falar sem parar e essas coisas que você faz tão bem – disse Kanon, visivelmente emocionado.

- Eu senti falta até da sua falta de noção, Kan! – disse Milo, gemendo.

Kanon imediatamente afastou-o de si e o olhou com atenção. E Kanon ficou sério. Cacete! Milo conhecia aquela expressão. E a facilidade com que Kanon mudava de humor. Aquilo ia terminar no pau. Kanon ia bater em alguém, por óbvio! Esquentado como ele só! E Kanon berrou:

- QUEM FOI QUE BATEU NO MILO?

- Não foram eles, Kan. Juro que não! Foi um tal de... Juiz? Bom, o _Froid_ tirou-o de cima de mim, cuidou de mim e cansou de pedir desculpas... – disse Milo, apressado.

- _Oui, oui... mais non_ fui eu quem o tirou, Milo. Foi o... o Shura. Eu cheguei _jusqu´après__1_ e te trouxe para _ici__2_... Juro por tudo o que é sagrado, Kanon, que não tivemos nada a ver com isso. O Shura até algemou o Juiz...

"_Parbleu!_ _Ele não podia brigar com o irmão do Milo. Não, agora!_ _Estava tudo indo tão bem_!", pensou Kamus desolado. Eles estavam conseguindo explicar a situação e Kanon, até então, estava até que aceitando bem tudo! Se _Froid_ pudesse bateria no Juiz de novo por ter ousado chegar perto de Milo!

Mas Kanon já mudara de humor de novo. SHURA! De novo ele! E agora ajudara Milo, seu irmãozinho caçula. "_Até que Shura não era tão insuportável! Quer dizer... ele era arrogante, metido, irritante, idiota, imbecil e __mal-__educado, mas sempre os ajudava_", pensou Kanon feliz. E agora ia dar um jeito de trazer o Saga são e salvo, sem dúvida. E Shura até lhe pedira umas desajeitadas desculpas antes do _Top_ pegá-lo. Fora logo que Shura parara o carro, soltara as algemas e arrancara a mordaça. Ele passara dois dedos no rosto de Kanon e pedira desculpas. Falara que não gostava que Kanon falasse de _otros hombres_... Claro que Kanon mandara-o se catar em alto e bom som... E Kanon sorriu, sonhador... Mais tranqüilo com a súbita calmaria, Milo resolveu intervir... Afinal, ele queria saber que diabos estava acontecendo. Claro que sim! Mas o importante em primeiro lugar:

- E o Saga, Kan?

- Pow, Mi. Não some mais, não! O Saga ficou acabado! Até doente ele ficou. – disse Kanon.

- Juro que vou tentar não ser mais seqüestrado, Kan. Mas onde está o Saga? – perguntou Milo, preocupado.

Milo não se esquecera das ameaças do Mestre, afinal. E foi _Froid_ quem respondeu. "Tão lindo...".

- Milo, _il Maître_ foi atacado e está no hospital. O Saga está com ele, mas achamos que _il est bien__3_! _Maintenant__4_, nós temos que ir para um lugar mais seguro, já que o Radamanthys quer pegar o Kanon e _c´est possible__5_ que o Juiz queira se vingar de você, Milo.

OPA! Pára o mundo! Que papo foi aquele? O Mestre fora atacado? Coitado! O cara até que era gente boa! Radamanthys? Quem é esse? Lugar seguro, proteger o Kanon, proteger o Milo? Por que de repente eles pararam de falar como seqüestradores e começaram a falar como... os mocinhos? Aliás, pensando bem... O que Kanon estava fazendo ali e por que ele estivera conversando tão amistosamente com _Froid_ e o tal do _Top_? Que coisa esquisita! O que estava acontecendo? Mas uma coisa de cada vez:

- Radamanthys? Quem é esse? – perguntou Milo.

- É... aquele cara que... eu saía... Aquele que você não gosta, Milo. – disse Kanon meio sem jeito.

- O MAU CARÁTER? – perguntou Milo, venenoso.

- Põe mau caráter em cima disso, Milo. Ele e o pessoal dele lavam dinheiro para traficantes e terroristas. Eles operam no mundo todo e atuam como se fossem financistas... Tipo esses executivos de mercado de capitais, sabe? – disse o _Top_. Kanon parecia sem graça.

- Eu nem vou te dizer que eu te disse, Kan. – disse Milo – E tipo... agora todo mundo 'tá de amiguinho e todo mundo vai esquecer que vocês me seqüestraram? – disse Milo com raiva.

- _Bien... pardon_, Milo. Nós tivemos que te seqüestrar para atrasar uma investigação do Saga. _Nous, bien_... – atrapalhou-se _Froid_.

- Hackeamos as contas de umas mulheres que o Radamanthys usava de laranjas e sumimos com o dinheiro. Ele teve que aparecer por aqui para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Daí nós iríamos prendê-lo. Desculpa, Milo! – completou o _Top_.

- Se vocês são da polícia, por que não pediram para o Saga parar a tal investigação? – disse Milo.

- _Alors_... é que não somos da polícia... daqui. _Je suis français_, o _Top_ é da Suécia, o Técnico da Espanha, o _Maschera_ da Itália, o Mestre e o _Hacker_ da Inglaterra... Nós não podíamos atuar aqui sem autorização.

- Quer dizer... que você... não é um criminoso, _Froid_? – perguntou Milo em voz baixa.

_Froid_ olhou-o surpreso e Milo lançou-lhe um sorriso devastador. E Milo se divertiu muito ao ver que _Froid_ ficava da cor de seus cabelos... "_Tão lindo_", pensou Milo, feliz. "_E ele não é um bandido, afinal_!". Ah, mas ele iria pagar pelo que lhe fizera. Isso Milo jurava por todos os deuses gregos.

Durante a conversa toda, Kanon parecia sem graça. Droga! Será que um dia ele ia aprender a escolher alguém decente? Ele descobrira antes de Milo chegar que o Mestre de quem eles tanto falavam era o Shion. Enfim, também Shion o usara. Que saco! E que ninguém desconfiava que ele, Kanon, tinha um caso com Radamanthys e que aquilo pegara a todos de surpresa. E que aparentemente Radamanthys se irritara com o seu envolvimento com Shion. E que até agora Radamanthys tentara seqüestrar o Mestre, Saga e ele mesmo, Kanon. E que o Mestre acabara bastante ferido. Pelos deuses! Radamanthys parecia ser bastante perigoso. Por que Kanon era tão burro assim? Por quê? Agora o Mestre estava ferido e Saga corria perigo. Kanon nem se preocupava com ele mesmo, para falar a verdade. Ele só pensava em quantas e quantas vezes Milo e Saga falaram para ele que o tal do Radamanthys era perigoso. Saga até dissera que iria investigá-lo, mas Kanon ameaçou nunca mais vê-los se Saga fizesse isso. Afinal, naquele tempo, nada havia contra Radamanthys, oras. Como ele podia imaginar? Mas Milo continuava:

- E agora eu... estou livre...? – perguntou Milo.

- _Bien sûr__6_, Milo! _Mais_... vocês precisam ficar conosco até que toda a segurança esteja organizada.

- Quer dizer... estou livre, mas nem tanto.

- Não é isso não, Milo. Nós vamos levá-los até o Saga e vocês decidem com ele o que fazer. 'Tá' combinado assim? – disse o _Top_, feliz. "_O cara era muito alto astral__"_, pensou Milo sorrindo.

- 'Ok'.

- Ótimo! Eu recebi uma mensagem do Técnico dizendo que o Saga e o _Hacker_ estão tirando o Mestre do hospital. Nós vamos nos encontrar com eles agora no lugar designado. Assim, agiliza aí, que eu estou PREOCUPADÍSSIMO com o Mestre! Vamos nessa? – disse Afrodite.

- _D´accord_! – disse Kamus.

- 'Simbora' – disse Milo, arrastando Kanon.

Kanon foi atrás deles, claro. Mas a verdade era que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no que Shura lhe dissera... "_A culpa disso tudo es tuya, Kanon_!"Será que Shura tinha mesmo razão? Droga! Por que ele não podia se interessar por alguém que prestasse e que gostasse dele, para variar? Mas o importante agora era aproveitar a companhia de Milo. O escorpiãozinho mal humorado fizera uma falta imensa na sua vida. E Kanon não gostara nem um pouco da forma como o tal do _Froid_ olhava para Milo. E nem da forma como Milo o olhava de volta. E Kanon abraçou-o forte no carro, para desespero de Milo, que tentou se esquivar. "_QUE SACO SER IRMÃO CAÇULA_!", pensou Milo irritado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga estava sem reação! Aquele dia estava se mostrando um dos mais estranhos de sua vida. Ele acordara e se lembrara de que... transara... com o Mestre. Mal tivera tempo de digerir aquilo, ele vira o Mestre ser atacado. O que ele sentira, ele ainda não sabia ao certo. Saga matara três pessoas totalmente desconhecidas. O Mestre esvaíra-se em sangue na sua frente e Saga ainda não entendia o que sentira. Ele quisera... proteger... o Mestre. Salvá-lo! Ajudá-lo. Depois de tudo o que ele lhe fizera. O que ele tinha? E as coisas pioraram quando Dohko chegou com as ambulâncias. Quando fora colocado na maca o Mestre chamara por Saga. Só quando Saga ficara ao lado dele, ele se acalmara. Aparentemente Dohko odiara aquilo. Tão logo eles se encontraram no hospital e o Mestre fora levado, os insultos e provocações começaram. O que tinha Dohko, afinal? Certo que Saga sempre o detestara, mas Dohko nunca o tratara tão mal assim. E quando Saga ousou pedir notícias do Mestre, tudo piorou consideravelmente. Claro que Saga não devia ter respondido... o cara estava descompensado. Mas Saga também não tivera um dia fácil. E, em meio aos berros de Dohko e de si mesmo, Saga finalmente descobrira a verdade. Shion era o líder de uma força tarefa especial mantida por vários países da Comunidade Européia. À falta da autorização para operar no Canadá, o Mestre resolvera hackear as contas de algumas mulheres de forma a atrair o tal Radamanthys para o país. Quando Saga se aproximara da verdade (_e ele ainda não sabia como!_), Shion seqüestrara Milo. Infelizmente Saga ainda não tinha a mínima idéia do porque o tal do Radamanthys queria a si e a Kanon. Dohko não esclarecera nada, apenas gritara por diversas vezes que Saga seria detido até o final do inquérito, como se isso já tivesse acontecido antes. Um policial ter um parente seqüestrado e ainda ser detido. Mas Dohko estava descompensado. Saga estava sem a mínima paciência e, para piorar, ele ainda não tivera notícias de Milo ou de Shion. Enfim, Saga chegara ao seu limite e falara coisas a Dohko que ele sabia que iria se arrepender. Claro! Dohko faria com que ele se arrependesse, sem dúvida. Virulento e vingativo. Esse era Dohko! Bem faria Saga se achasse outra ocupação na vida. E foi então que o impensável acontecera! Mu entrara na sala e desafiara Dohko! Também Mu trabalhava com Shion. Pelos deuses! Saga ainda não conseguira digerir tudo aquilo. Positivamente não!

Depois disso, Saga fora para o quarto do Mestre. O que o atingiu quando vira o Mestre deitado na cama do hospital, mais branco que os lençóis, com o ombro enfaixado e com diversos hematomas espalhados pelos braços? Céus, o que fora aquilo que ele sentira? O quê? Por que ele ficara tão mal ao saber que o Mestre quebrara uma costela e torcera o pulso? E aquele nó que se formara em sua garganta quando ouvira a história que Mu contara? E por que ele sentira alívio ao ouvir o médico falar que o choque fora revertido e que o Mestre ficaria bem? Como ele conseguira dominar a vontade de sentar-se ao lado dele e ficar lá até que ele melhorasse?

E agora, para coroar o dia surpreendente, Saga acabara de roubar um carro de defuntos e o dirigia pelas ruas de Toronto! Idéia de Shaka! Ah, o mundo estava mesmo de ponta cabeça. Shaka planejara o roubo de um carro de defuntos! Em que mundo paralelo ele se metera nas últimas horas?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O _Maschera_ monitorava o quarto de Radamanthys. Pena que eles não pudessem usar aquilo como prova...Afinal, eles queriam prendê-lo pelo que ele era e não por mandar matar duas ou três pessoas... E agora Radamanthys estava furioso! FURIOSO! E Aiacos parecia se divertir com isso. Afinal, Aiacos entregara a localização do Mestre e de Saga e a equipe de Radamanthys falhara miseravelmente. Logo que eles receberam a notícia que os três homens enviados para trazer o Mestre e Saga morreram, Radamanthys começara a gritar. Aiacos saíra de perto e fora para outro quarto do hotel. Descansar, segundo ele. "_Maldito fosse Aiacos_", pensou _Maschera_! "_Traíra, sanguessuga e venenoso_". Agora Radamanthys discutia a situação com Valentine. Se havia um cara que o _Maschera_ odiava era Valentine. Presunçoso, mas inteligente. E extremamente perigoso.

- Radamanthys, nós temos que definir o que queremos. Já perdemos vários homens nesses seus arroubos de emoção. Hades não vai gostar NADA disso.

- EU SEI! EU SEI! Eu quero o Mestre!

- Vivo ou morto? – perguntou Valentine, indiferente.

- Tanto faz!

- E o Saga?

- Tanto faz!

- E... Kanon?

-... vivo. – disse Radamanthys, desafiador.

- Por quê? – perguntou Valentine com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

- O Kanon vai ficar comigo até eu me cansar dele. Ele vai ter que fazer o que eu quiser. – disse Radamanthys arrogante. Valentine não tinha o direito de questioná-lo, afinal.

- E você acha que Hades vai gostar disso?

- Ele não precisa saber de tudo, Val. É só você não contar.

- Certo. E o que fazemos do Mestre? Perdi contato com o agente que enviei ao hospital. Ele deve ter sido preso. E aparentemente o Mestre foi removido do quarto... Eles devem tê-lo tirado de lá.

- SACO!

- Eu sei...Mas talvez seja melhor, assim. Eu prefiro que o Mestre seja pego vivo. Assim, poderemos interrogá-lo, reaver o dinheiro e descobrir o que ele sabe. Nós podemos usar o Saga para obtermos informações do Mestre.

- Eu também prefiro assim, mas não deu certo, Valentine. Agora eu acho melhor matar os dois. O mais rápido possível.

- Bom, vou mandar meus agentes procurarem pelo Mestre e por Saga. Se você insistir em matá-los, fazemos isso. Mas antes precisamos localizá-los.

- Faz isso... obrigado por me ajudar.

- Cedo ou tarde, você sempre precisa de mim, Rada. Sempre foi assim e sempre será.

- Eu...juro, Val. Eu vou me cansar do Kanon logo.

- Eu espero, Radamanthys. Eu sempre te espero. – e Valentine saiu.

_Maschera_ imediatamente mandou uma mensagem para todos: "_Radamanthys quer Kanon vivo e quer saber o paradeiro do Mestre e de Saga. Enviou __mais __agentes__"._

Era só o que faltava! Tanto trabalho a fazer e agora eles tinham mais obrigações e um homem de menos. Como eles iriam dar conta de proteger Kanon, Saga e o Mestre? Como? Talvez fosse melhor abortar aquela missão.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Da próxima vez que sua consciência voltou, Shion teve quase certeza de que estava num carro. Ele ouvia o barulho do motor. E sentia uma forte dor no ombro a cada movimento brusco. Onde ele estava? Deitado no banco de trás de um carro? Mas ele não estivera no bagageiro? O que tinha acontecido, afinal? E quem estava ao seu lado?

Shion tentou perguntar, mas não conseguiu. Ele tentou se mexer, mas ele sentiu uma dor lancinante. A escuridão... ela voltava... Não! Ele precisava afastar a escuridão... Precisava... E então Shion ouviu aquela voz novamente. Ele queria ficar lá, ouvir a voz... Mas a escuridão o envolveu novamente. E a dor sumiu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Vai mais devagar, Mu! Ele está gemendo de novo. Deve estar... doendo.

- Nós precisamos chegar logo, Saga! É arriscado! Acalma ele de algum jeito.

Mu estava desesperado de preocupação, enquanto dirigia o mais rápido possível. Desde que ele recebera a notícia de que Shion fora baleado, seu mundo parecera desmoronar. Mas ele tinha que se esforçar. Ele tinha que continuar com a missão... Ele tivera uma imensa dificuldade em controlar as lágrimas quando o vira jogado naquela cama, branco como a parede. Ele parecia... morto... E agora Shion se debatia daquela forma. O ferimento podia abrir e sangrar de novo..Mas logo Mu se controlou.

"_Que droga_", pensou Mu. Assim eles ainda matariam Shion. Ele gemia e estava agitadíssimo. Desde que fora transferido de carro ele se agitara demais! Ah, o médico fora tão contrário à idéia de que eles o tirassem do hospital! O médico achava que Shion estava muito fraco para ser transferido. Ele perdera sangue demais. O choque fora revertido a muito custo. Era melhor esperar um ou dois dias antes de transferi-lo. Afinal, Shion precisava de cuidados médicos. Shura também achava que o Mestre devia permanecer no hospital. Já Shaka não falara nada. Também, desde a revelação, Shaka não mais se dirigira a Mu... Bom, depois Mu lidaria com isso. Agora não dava. Mu até perguntara o que Saga achava. Mas Saga não se manifestara. Ele estava estranhamente calado. E, então, do nada, Saga lhe fez uma pergunta:

- Mu, quando nós estávamos aguardando a ambulância, o Mestre começou a delirar. Ele havia perdido muito sangue... Ele parecia com medo e pediu que eu não deixasse que eles lhe quebrassem a mão... Que ele precisava tocar... Do que ele falava?

Mu olhou para Saga, avaliativo. Ele parecia tão distante. Em nada parecido com a pessoa arrogante e segura que ele era. Por que Saga queria saber daquilo? Por que ele não perguntava o que estava acontecendo ou o agredia por havê-lo enganado? Mas Mu sabia que se não fosse por Saga o Mestre estaria morto ou nas mãos de Radamanthys. E Mu seria sempre grato a ele. O que custava responder, afinal?

- Eu... e Shion... fomos criados em um orfanato no norte da Índia. Os outros meninos, bom, eles nos odiavam, afinal nós éramos refugiados do Tibete. Enfim, o Shion ia fazer uma audição de piano. Você já o ouviu tocar, Saga? – Saga acenou com a cabeça – Shion achava que se ele fosse bem, alguém iria querer nos adotar... Perto da data da audição, os outros órfãos começaram a persegui-lo ainda mais e ameaçaram quebrar a mão dele. Shion ficou desesperado. Eu me lembro de ter passado umas quatro ou cinco noites acordado, em frente à cama dele, para que ele pudesse dormir sem medo de que alguém o atacasse... Depois da audição, nós realmente fomos adotados - completou Mu, indiferente.

- E o que aconteceu, então? – perguntou Shaka, para surpresa de Mu. Afinal, ele estivera evitando até mesmo olhá-lo.

- Ele foi bem, saiu nos jornais e nós fomos adotados, já disse – falou Mu com frieza.

- O que aconteceu com vocês quando os outros meninos souberam que vocês seriam adotados? – insistiu Shaka.

Mu olhou-o com surpresa. Shaka não falara com ele até aquele momento, evitara olhá-lo e agora insistia naquele assunto. Qual era o problema com finais felizes, afinal? Não era o que todo mudo queria? Shion tocou, os dois foram adotados. Não estava bom assim? Mas Shaka continuava a olhá-lo nos olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam forçá-lo a falar o que ele não queria. Por que ele sempre se sentia daquela forma quando Shaka o olhava? Como se não pudesse esconder nada de Shaka? Por quê? E, a contragosto, Mu completou:

- Eles... eles nos arrastaram para o porão do orfanato no meio da noite. Eles bateram em mim até que eu desmaiasse. Shion foi amarrado e obrigado a ver tudo. Nós só fomos encontrados na tarde do dia seguinte. – disse Mu, olhando-o como se o desafiasse a sentir pena.

Como Mu odiava aquilo! Aquele tempo em que ele não conseguia se defender, por mais que tentasse. Ele odiava ter que se lembrar daquilo. Ele odiava se expor daquela forma. Por que Shaka insistira naquele assunto? Mu viu Saga se aproximar da cama do Mestre. Shura olhava-o com uma expressão estranha. Quando Mu voltou a olhar para Shaka, este ainda o encarava. A expressão do seu olhar era indefinível. Mas Mu sentiu como se algo se suavizasse dentro de si. Como se... Mu pudesse se abrir com Shaka. Como se não houvesse perigo em se abrir...

Mas o encanto fora quebrado pela entrada de um enfermeiro no quarto. Ele colocara um remédio no soro de Shion. Por algum motivo que nem ele mesmo entendera, Mu pedira para ver o pedido médico e o enfermeiro tentara fugir. Saga imediatamente retirara a agulha do braço de Shion, enquanto Shura correra atrás do enfermeiro e o agarrara. O enfermeiro fora levado para interrogatório. Mas uma coisa ficara evidente: Shion devia ser retirado de lá com urgência. Radamanthys mandara alguém matar o Mestre. E, então, veio a idéia de Shaka. Shaka falara com Mu! Bom, não exatamente com Mu... com todos. Mas sem olhar para Mu. Saco! Depois ele precisava dar um jeito de falar com Shaka. Aquilo não podia ficar daquele jeito! Mas, enfim, a idéia de Shaka! Eles estavam em um hospital! A melhor forma de retirar Shion sem alarde seria descê-lo à área de velórios, roubar um carro de defuntos e levá-lo de lá para outro lugar. Simples e brilhante como o próprio Shaka. "_Shaka era assim... simplesmente brilhante... e tão lindo_", pensou Mu maravilhado. NÃO! Esse não era o momento de pensar naquilo...

O problema era que Mu precisaria de vários equipamentos que estavam na sede. Assim, ficou decidido que Shaka e Shura iriam à sede, pegariam os equipamentos, iram com Dohko até o escritório, pegariam a autorização e depois iriam se encontrar com Mu. Afinal, os dois não seriam tão visados por Radamanthys. Tudo planejado por Shaka, é claro. Ele parecia ser a única pessoa em condições de pensar com clareza naquele momento. Mu e Saga ficaram responsáveis por levar Shion a um local seguro, roubando quantos carros fossem necessários. Sim, pois que Saga também tinha que ser protegido e retirado de lá o mais rapidamente possível. Mas para onde eles deveriam ir? E o que fazer com Milo e Kanon? Bom, o melhor era que – por enquanto – todos ficassem juntos. E Mu finalmente tomou a decisão. Todos deveriam ir à casa do Mestre. Com a perda da sede, aquele era o lugar mais seguro de que dispunham naquela cidade. E rapidamente Mu e Saga falaram com o médico, pegaram as instruções e medicamentos necessários e, disfarçados de enfermeiros e usando de inúmeros subterfúgios, conseguiram roubar um carro de defunto e colocaram o Mestre lá dentro. Para maior segurança, eles abandonaram o carro em um cemitério e roubaram um carro de passeio. Era evidente que o Mestre estava sofrendo com tanta movimentação. Mas Mu reconhecia que Saga fazia o possível para acalmá-lo. Aliás, sem a ajuda de Saga, Mu nunca teria conseguido remover o Mestre do hospital.

Mu olhou para Saga, disfarçadamente, pelo retrovisor. O Mestre estava deitado no banco traseiro e Saga sentara-se no chão, ao lado dele. Saga abandonara seu celular no hospital, já que ele podia ser localizado e agora estava a postos para defender o Mestre, se necessário fosse. Mu ainda se perguntava o motivo da ajuda de Saga. Claro que Mu checara rapidamente os arquivos de segurança da sede e, sim, ele vira que o Mestre e Saga ficaram juntos. Mu vira que o Mestre praticamente forçara Saga. Ele estava bêbado, afinal. Mu até mesmo vira a declaração de amor do Mestre. Pobre Mestre! Ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Saga. E acabara por colocar Saga em perigo. Saga devia odiar o Mestre. Mas, de certa forma, Mu duvidava disso. Algo a ver com o jeito protetor com que Saga cuidava do Mestre. O jeito como Saga o olhava agora mesmo... Mas Mu não podia ter certeza. Possivelmente, nem mesmo Saga tinha certeza. Mas era um alívio sem tamanho contar com a ajuda de Saga naquele momento de desespero. Saga nem mesmo pedira as explicações a que tinha direito. Ele simplesmente os ajudara quando eles precisaram. E o importante agora era colocar Saga e o Mestre em segurança. Mu recebera a mensagem do _Maschera_ dizendo que Radamanthys queria localizar os dois. Assim, as explicações ficariam para depois. Depois.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion tentou reclamar. Alguém tentava puxá-lo de algum lugar. Doía muito. Uma pontada forte na lateral do corpo. Doía... muito. O que estava acontecendo? E por que ele não conseguia abrir os olhos ou falar algo? Em que enrascada ele havia se metido? Ele não conseguia se lembrar... Shion tentou afastar quem quer que fosse. Mas então ele ouviu a voz e parou de se debater. Depois disso uma sensação estranha de estar suspenso no ar. Ele foi deitado em um lugar macio e tremendamente conhecido. Ele ainda sentia dor pelo corpo todo, mas desta vez ele conseguiu abrir os olhos. Tudo estava estranhamente embaçado e turvo, mas depois de um tempo Shion conseguiu identificar dois rostos. Mu e Saga. As duas pessoas que mais amava na vida. Uma onda de carinho, conforto e segurança o invadiu. Tudo devia estar bem, afinal. Então, Shion sentiu uma picada no braço. E tudo se apagou novamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga olhava ao redor. A casa para a qual eles foram era muito luxuosa. Totalmente incompatível com as posses de um policial, mesmo um com a importância e responsabilidades de Shion. Será que era tudo mentira, afinal? Criados, móveis, quadros, localização. Tudo incompatível. O quarto para o qual o Mestre fora levado era imenso. Ele dava para uma sala redonda na qual havia um piano de cauda. A cama na qual ele estava deitado era uma das maiores que Saga já vira. Mas quando Shion abriu os olhos, aquilo tudo deixou de ser importante. Ah, os olhos violeta dele estavam escuros, vidrados e sem brilho. Era como se Shion não visse nada. Ou não compreendesse o que via. Saga sentiu algo forte ao ver o Mestre de olhos abertos. Shion tinha que melhorar! E para isso ele precisava descansar. A transferência fora péssima para a recuperação de Shion. Péssima. Mas que alternativa eles tiveram? Se Shion tivesse ficado no hospital seria impossível dar a ele a segurança necessária. Aparentemente, como Radamanthys não conseguira levá-lo, ele decidira matar o Mestre. Quem seria esse Radamanthys, afinal?

- Nós... precisamos fazê-lo dormir – disse Saga.

- Eu sei. O médico mandou aplicar uma injeção se ele acordasse. – disse Mu, incerto.

Mu começou a vasculhar a maleta de remédios que eles trouxeram. Injeções, soro, comprimidos, ataduras. Muita coisa. Saco! Mu não sabia cuidar de doentes como o Mestre. Ele odiava injeções. Por que ele não pensara nisso antes? E ele tinha que aplicá-la em Shion. E Shion estava tão ferido! NÃO! Mu tinha que se controlar! E Mu fechou os olhos e respirou pausadamente para tentar se acalmar. Saga, meio que sentindo o que se passava, tirou a injeção da mão de Mu, preparou-a, desinfetou o braço do Mestre e aplicou-a. Logo que o Mestre dormiu, Saga colocou o soro no braço dele. Tudo com uma competência impressionante. Saga sentiu necessidade de se explicar a Mu:

- Eu estudava Medicina quando meus pais morreram. Eu tive que desistir da faculdade para trabalhar. Foi então que eu entrei para a Polícia.

Mas nesse momento eles ouviram vozes. Muito alegres até. E alguém chamava por Saga bem alto. MILO! E Saga saiu correndo do quarto para abraçar Milo. Mu olhou para o Mestre e suspirou. Finalmente eles estavam a sós. E Mu se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, pegou a mão do Mestre e teve que se controlar para não chorar. Depois ele tinha que dar um jeito de fazer aquela dor passar. Depois.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka já pegara os equipamentos na sede e passara no escritório de Dohko para pegar a autorização. Shura o esclarecera sobre quase tudo. Ele soubera quem era Radamanthys, o que ele fazia, que ele tinha um caso com Kanon, que isso atrapalhara o plano deles e tudo o mais. Shaka soubera também que logo depois de desbaratarem uma célula da unidade em Paris, um dos chefes da operação juntara-se à força tarefa especial e que, aparentemente, fora ele quem traíra o Mestre. Shaka descobrira também que todos os integrantes desta força tarefa vieram para Toronto sob os mais variados pretextos e que isso ocorrera ao longo de meses. Infelizmente, Dohko atrapalhara-os imensamente ao negar-se a dar a necessária autorização para operar e eles tiveram que hackear contas bancárias das pessoas indicadas pelo tal do Juiz para atrair Radamanthys ao país. Se eles não fizessem isso, eles poderiam demorar mais de um ano para recolocarem-se em outra localidade e descobrirem outra fonte do dinheiro. Shura contou-lhe até mesmo da confusão causada pelo envolvimento de Kanon com Radamanthys. Shura lamentava imensamente pelo seqüestro de Milo e por tudo o que eles fizeram a Saga, mas a missão era prioritária.

Shaka ouvira-o com atenção, mas ele não conseguia se desligar do fato de que Mu o enganara. Shaka ainda estava aborrecido com tudo o que acontecera. Então ele tivera razão em desconfiar de Mu. Ele não era realmente quem dizia ser. E era um maldito mentiroso. Shaka demorara tanto tempo para admitir que estava interessado em Mu. Tanto tempo. E agora ele sabia que fora em vão. Mu não era a pessoa doce pela qual Shaka se interessara. Claro que não! Depois que Shaka presenciara aquela conversa com Dohko, ele teve a mais absoluta certeza de que a pessoa pela qual ele se apaixonara simplesmente não existia. Uma farsa! Era isso que Mu era. Isso, claro, se é que Mu era mesmo o nome dele.

Maldito fosse Mu. O pior era saber que Shaka nem sabia ao certo quem ele era. Ou como ele era. Ou que tipo de pessoa ele era. E Shaka que sempre se julgara um excelente julgador de pessoas. Ele errara feio desta vez... Mas Shaka ainda sentia o gosto do beijo trocado. Sim, Shaka sabia que fora drogado, mas, ainda assim, ele sentia que fora algo especial. Ah, e teve aquela história do orfanato... Seria verdade? Ou seria outra mentira? Por um breve momento Shaka sentira-se próximo a Mu. Mais próximo do que jamais fora... Mas foi só por um momento. Bobagem! Devia ser outra mentira dele. Claro que sim! Uma forma de captar a simpatia dele e de Saga.

E Shaka forçou-se a pensar em Saga. Este também o enganara. Mas Shaka entendia seus motivos, claro. Saga pedira-lhe desculpas no hospital, mas isso não era necessário. Shaka iria ajudá-lo. Aliás, depois que eles entregassem tudo o que Mu desejava, Shaka tiraria Saga e toda a sua família de onde quer que eles estivessem e os levaria para algum lugar em que eles ficassem em segurança... Até mesmo Dohko entenderia a necessidade de proteger Saga e os irmãos. Talvez a raiva já tivesse passado e ele visse que Saga não tinha culpa de nada, afinal. Saga também fora usado. Shaka notara que Saga estava com dificuldades de analisar toda a situação. Ele parecia entorpecido por tudo o que ocorrera... E olhava para o Mestre com algo parecido com carinho... Ah, aquilo tudo fora demais para Saga... Seria melhor que ele se afastasse do Mestre.

E foi então que Shaka ouviu Shura praguejar em espanhol. E Shura estendeu-lhe a mensagem que acabara de receber: _"Radamanthys quer Kanon vivo e quer saber o paradeiro do Mestre e de Saga. Enviou __mais __agentes__"._

Pelos deuses! O tal do Radamanthys parecia um cão raivoso solto pelo parque. Shaka tinha que organizar logo a segurança dos Kyrillos. Quando será que o mau humor de Dohko passaria? E por que Shura falava o nome de Kanon tantas vezes? E eles finalmente chegaram a uma luxuosa mansão nos arredores da cidade. "_Quem custeava tudo aquilo_?", perguntou-se Shaka.

Logo, Shaka entrou na casa à procura de Saga. Ele tinha que discutir com Saga sobre o que eles deveriam fazer. Mas Shaka viu Saga abraçado a Milo e a Kanon em uma sala pequena. Shaka não teve coragem de interrompê-los. Todos sofreram tanto, afinal! Dez minutos a mais não fariam a mínima diferença. E Shaka fechou a porta e já ia se afastar para ajudar Shura a descarregar o carro quando viu Mu caminhar em sua direção...Raios! Se Shaka não estivesse de sobreaviso ele poderia cair nos truques de Mu. Ele era tão lindo, afinal! E Shaka esperou Mu se aproximar de si como que hipnotizado. Maldito fosse Mu e sua falsidade. Ainda agora ele parecia uma pessoa meiga e honesta. Daquelas pessoas que jamais pisoteariam o coração das outras. E ele parecia estar sofrendo. Muito. Os olhos dele pareciam... tristes. Um parecia estar sofrendo... muito. E Shaka sabia que o olhava como que encantado. Mas Shaka chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando aquele encantamento paralisante. Claro que devia ser mentira. Devia ser mais um truque! Mu era frio, calculista e mentiroso! Dissesse ele o que dissesse, Shaka duvidava que Mu fosse capaz de sofrer.

- Shaka, você sabe que o Radamanthys está atrás do Saga e do Kanon? – disse Mu ao se aproximar. Sua voz era firme.

- Sei. Vou levar o Saga e os irmãos a um lugar seguro.

- Você não tem como protegê-los sozinho, Shaka.

- Eu vou pedir ajuda ao Dohko. – disse Shaka com raiva.

- O Dohko não vai ajudar o Saga...Ele...bom, ele não vai... Confia em mim, Shaka. – disse Mu, encarando-o.

- CONFIAR EM VOCÊ? Só se eu fosse louco, Mu. Aliás, Mu é mesmo o seu nome? – completou cínico. Ah, Shaka queria feri-lo. Muito.

- Mu é mesmo o meu nome – disse Mu, com uma calma aparente – e eu só quero proteger o Saga e os irmãos. E você também. Acho melhor que vocês todos fiquem aqui até nos organizarmos melhor.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu e o Saga sabemos nos virar – disse Shaka, arrogante.

- Shaka, você não devia deixar a raiva que você tem de mim afetar seu julgamento. O Radamanthys é perigoso e vocês não têm como escapar dele sozinhos.

- Eu não tenho raiva de você, Mu. Eu só não preciso de você. – e até Shaka ouviu Mu suspirar.

- Shaka, eu não menti sobre... er... nós...

- Claro que não, Mu. Nunca houve um "nós" para você mentir. Senão, tenho certeza de que você mentiria sobre isso também... – disse Shaka, arrogante.

- Por favor, me desculpa, Shaka... – disse Mu com a voz quebrada.

Shaka olhou-o com atenção e sentiu-se um insensível ao tratar Mu daquela forma. Ele devia estar preocupado com o tal do Shion, afinal. Eles eram irmãos, afinal. Isso, claro, se aquela história fosse verdadeira. Será? E foi então que o pior aconteceu... O _Top_ apareceu por lá chamando por Mu.

- _HACKER, DARLING_! Eu vim saber como você está! Pode contar com a gente para tudo, viu? E juro que o Mestre vai ficar bom! – e só então Afrodite viu Shaka – Oi, Sha! Que legal te ver por aqui! – disse com a animação característica.

Shaka olhou-o surpreso e afastou-se, sem dizer nada. Mu sentiu uma mão gelada fechar-se em seu peito quando viu a expressão de Shaka ao reconhecer o _Top_. Mu fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas logo desistiu. Afinal, Mu não sabia direito o que dizer. Depois de anos e anos de mentiras, Mu simplesmente não sabia como dizer a verdade. Ainda que a verdade fosse que ele estava arrependido e que faria de tudo para que Shaka o perdoasse. Ainda que a verdade fosse que ele nunca gostara de alguém como gostava de Shaka. Mas Mu não sabia como falar a verdade...Mu não sabia como fazer Shaka perdoá-lo. E Mu não sabia como fazer aquela dor ir embora. Mas ele iria dar um jeito nisso. Depois. Agora ele tinha que cuidar da missão e de todo o resto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom, dessa vez eu quis mostrar que o Muzinho - apesar de ser poderoso, gostoso e charmoso - está sofrendo demais! E que o Saga está meio confuso e perdido. E que o Kanon é TUDO DE BOM! (espero que vocês concordem!)._

_Agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! E agradeço a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews! Obrigada Annie, Makie, Lyta Moonshadow, Litha-chan, Kyara Salkys, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Sanejima, Frozine, Virgo no Áries, Boromira,Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf, Kashamumi-kun e Kika-sama.._

_Agradeço especialmente à minha querida Cristal Samejima que se ofereceu para betar a fic e me ajudou. Muito obrigada, Cristal! Você é demais! E desculpa pelo trabalho!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan _

_Fev/08_

1 Logo depois

2 aqui

3 Ele está bem

4 agora

5 É possível

6 certo


	17. Esquecer

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 17 – Esquecer_

Shura estava revoltado. Desde que recebera a mensagem do _Maschera_ ele ficara de péssimo humor. Saco! Ele ligara para o _Maschera_ para saber exatamente o que o maldito Radamanthys dissera sobre Kanon. O _Maschera_, por óbvio, o tratara mal como sempre. Será que um dia ele iria acreditar que Shura NÃO ficara com Afrodite? Que Shura só o consolara uma vez em que os dois brigaram? Raios!

Mas isso, ainda, Shura podia superar! O problema em questão era... Kanon! Caramba! "_Voy a volverme loco de pensar__ en ti, Kanon!", _pensou Shura iradoSe Radamanthys insistisse em tratar Kanon como _una muñeca_ inflável dessas compradas em _sex shops_, Shura iria dar um jeito de matá-lo! Maldito fosse Radamanthys! Kanon NÃO iria passar a viajar com Radamanthys ou servi-lo até que ele se cansasse de Kanon. Kanon era dele... de Shura, oras! Ainda que o idiota do Kanon não soubesse deste fato!

E foi nesse humor que Shura encontrou Kanon logo depois de tirar TODOS os equipamentos do carro, já que Shaka sumira. E Shura berrou:

- KANON, _ERES IDIOTA_! _AHORA_ _YO VOY_ TER QUE MATAR AQUELE _RUBIO HIJO DE UNA PUTANA! – _e Shura se afastou para saber notícias do Mestre.

Kanon olhou-o sem entender nada, Saga e Milo também ficaram pasmos. Normalmente Kanon iria atrás daquele louco para tirar satisfações da nova explosão. Mas agora ele estava com Saga e Milo. Todos sãos e salvos. Não, agora ele ia ficar com os irmãos. Por tudo o que ele ouvira até agora, Kanon entendera que Radamanthys ameaçava sua família. E Shura parecia ter razão. A culpa de tudo era mesmo dele... Mas o sorriso irritante de Milo e as constantes alusões ao "assunto espanhol" começaram a deixar Kanon furioso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logo depois do almoço, a reunião começara. Por Mu, a reunião deveria ter acontecido antes, mas na correria, ele tinha certeza de quer ninguém comera nada. Enfim, Raina, a senhora indiana que cuidava da casa conseguira preparar algo para todos. Infelizmente, Shaka não mais voltara a falar com Mu, evitando-o sempre que possível.

Mas, enfim, começara a reunião... Mu começara a falar sobre a necessidade de reforço de segurança, a falta de homens, os planos de Radamanthys, quando Raina entrou na sala, com ar aparvalhado. Mu imediatamente parou o que estava falando e ouviu-a dizer:

- _Master _Peter... a... a... Sra. Yuvrajalpur quer falar com o senhor agora.

- Comigo? – estranhou Mu.

- Sim, senhor. Eu disse que _Master_ John estava dormindo. Ela mandou acordá-lo, mas eu disse que não podia... Ela ficou aborrecida... e mandou chamar o senhor... agora. - _"Aborrecida? Na certa berrou com Raina... Mas ela quer falar... COMIGO?", _pensou Mu antes de sair da sala.

Logo que Mu saiu da sala, Shura disse em voz alta:

- _Madre de Dios_! Alguém aí já viu _ELLA_ querer _hablar_ com o _Hacker_?

- Nunca! Nunca mesmo! O alvo dela sempre foi o Mestre. Pode escrever que ele voltará de péssimo humor – completou o _Top_, pensativo.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Milo interessado. Havia algo rolando e ele PRECISAVA saber o que era, afinal!

- A... _bien... la mère_... adotiva dos dois. – disse _Froid_, com um olhar de advertência ao _Top_ e ao Técnico. Mas nenhum dos dois pareceu dar-se conta disso.

- JÁ SEI! – disse Afrodite em voz alta – não era no próximo final de semana que o Mestre iria a Mumbai?

- _Por supuesto! Es verdad_! – disse o Técnico – _Y_ _ahora ella_ vai ficar furiosa!

- Pobre _Hacker_! Vai ter que segurar mais essa sozinho! – disse o _Top_.

- Segurar o quê? – Milo, por óbvio!

- De três em três meses, mais ou menos, o Mestre TEM que voltar à Índia para participar de uns eventos que a mãe e o pai deles inventam. Parece que eles são... bom... uns mecenas sociais por lá... E o Mestre deve acompanhá-los. Assim, por mais importante que seja a missão em que ele está, ele larga tudo e passa um final de semana na Índia.

- E... e o _Hacker_? - perguntou Shaka, curioso.

Shaka era absolutamente contrário a declarar seu interesse sobre algo em alto e bom som. Mas ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo ali e não parecia haver outro jeito. Mu – ou _Master _Peter – com certeza não lhe diria nada.

- _Bien... nous_.. _jamais_ vimos a mãe sequer chamar o _Hacker_ para conversar no telefone... – disse _Froid_, cauteloso.

Neste momento, Mu voltou para a sala com cara de poucos amigos... Ninguém ousou perguntar o que acontecera, mas ele disse logo que entrou:

- Eu... eu preciso que alguém coloque uma senha ou algo assim para que nenhum _e-mail_ saia desta casa para a Índia. Eu tenho que conversar com os criados.

- Eu coloco – ofereceu-se _Froid_. – Algum problema? – perguntou educadamente.

- Ela... ela quer que eu mande uma foto do... Mestre baleado... para colocar nos jornais de lá... Para explicar porque ele não irá ao evento da semana que vem...

- Mas... mas isso iria colocá-lo em perigo. O pessoal do Radamanthys pode ver... descobrir onde ele está... a ligação entre o Mestre e a família Yuvrajalpur. – disse o _Top_, chocado.

- Eu sei! Eu expliquei. Mas ela não quis ouvir, como sempre. É possível que ela mande os criados fazerem isso. Eu preciso falar com eles – disse Mu, com raiva. – Será que alguém poderia ficar com o Mestre até que eu fale com os criados? – perguntou Mu, apressado.

- Claro! Eu vou – disse o _Top_, saindo da sala.

- Caramba! _Y Yo que pensé_ _que tenía_ problemas com _mis padres_ – disse Shura, sem tato algum.

Mas o _Hacker_ ignorou-o, saindo da sala logo após o _Top_ e _Froid_. Ele estava visivelmente transtornado. Shaka viu-o sair, pensativo. Parece que a adoção não melhorara tanto assim a vida do _Hacker_ e do Mestre, afinal...

Já Saga ouvira tudo sem fazer nenhum comentário. Pelos deuses! Não bastava o louco do Radamanthys e agora a própria mãe parecia colocar o Mestre em perigo. Era definitivo que o Mestre precisava da ajuda dele. E Saga não se lembrava de jamais haver abandonado alguém que precisara de sua ajuda. Essa, sem dúvida, não seria a primeira vez! Ainda que ele se odiasse por isso. Sim, Saga sabia que havia algo mais. Mas ele não queria – e não podia – pensar nisso agora. Ainda não.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois da reunião, Mu foi para o quarto do Mestre. Graças aos deuses Saga, Shaka e os outros resolveram ficar. Mu sabia como eles precisavam da ajuda de Shaka e de Saga no momento. Proteger o Mestre, Kanon e o próprio Saga não seria nada fácil. E havia também a missão! E, para piorar... a mãe deles. Será que a vaidade dela era justificativa para colocar Shion em maior perigo do que o que já estava?

Então Mu sentou-se ao lado da cama de Shion e deu-lhe a mão. Ah, ele o protegeria. Como Shion o protegera quando ele precisara... Até que Mu aprendera a controlar o seu gênio e a nunca demonstrar quem era. Droga! Era nessas horas que ele se lembrava daquele tempo... Do primeiro ano depois que eles saíram do orfanato. Mu envergonhava-se do que fizera. Muito! E nem mesmo assim Shion o abandonara... Depois de muitos e muitos anos, finalmente, há poucos meses, Mu e Shion conversaram sobre o assunto. E Shion lhe contara como foram as coisas para ele... Mu ainda se lembrava da tristeza em sua voz, quando falaram do assunto. E aquilo somente fizera com que Mu se sentisse mais culpado do que já se sentia. Por ter sido tão idiota e infantil... Imediatamente as lembranças de outros tempos vieram...

Mu ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que entrara naquela casa... Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de casa, é claro! Afinal, mais parecia um palácio. Os dois nunca haviam visto tanto luxo. Shion ficara muito feliz. Em primeiro lugar porque eles saíram daquele maldito orfanato. Mas, principalmente, porque os dois estavam juntos. Claro que Mu desconfiava que Shion tivera que prometer algo para que Mu também fosse adotado. Mas Shion não lhe contara o que prometera então. Mas a verdade era que Shion fazia tudo – absolutamente tudo – o que eles lhe pediam. E aquilo irritava Mu demais. Os pais adotivos queriam que Shion aparecesse nos eventos das empresas, nos eventos beneficentes, em artigos de jornal, que desse depoimentos à imprensa sobre como os pais o ajudaram... Adotar um órfão refugiado! Que boa ação! E um órfão refugiado, bonito, talentoso e com uma história triste. Um prato cheio para os jornais. E assim, Shion tocava e aparecia em todos os eventos sociais que os pais inventavam. Sem reclamar. Sim, porque o que os pais adotivos mais precisavam era de projeção social. E nada melhor do que doações, eventos beneficentes e histórias que chamavam a atenção da imprensa para projetar um casal de uma casta social mais baixa. Assim, o talento de Shion teve vasta utilização. Com o tempo Mu descobriria que não era uma questão de amor. Eles eram pessoas frias, afinal. Mu não se lembrava de nenhuma vez em que eles tivessem realmente se interessado por Shion. Não se lembrava de alguma vez tê-los visto dar mais do que um rápido aperto de mão em Shion. Mas aquilo ainda era muito mais do que eles davam a Mu, o órfão sem importância alguma. Tudo o que interessava aos dois era o dinheiro, a empresa e a almejada projeção social. E verdade seja dita, eles nunca prometeram nada diferente. Eles foram honestos desde o princípio, afinal. E Shion aceitava tudo e fazia a sua parte.

Céus! Mu tinha vergonha em se lembrar como aquilo o ferira. Como ele fora infantil! Mu não vira que não fora fácil para Shion também. Mu não entendera que fora aquilo que Shion prometera para que os dois adotassem Mu também. Mu não vira que os pais adotivos também não ligavam para Shion. Ele somente vira que Shion tinha algo que ele não tinha: a atenção dos pais adotivos. Então, Mu fez o que qualquer adolescente teria feito. Tentara chamar a atenção para si. Arranjara brigas na escola, em casa, na rua e em qualquer lugar. Quebrara o quarto, a sala e tudo em que podia por a mão. Mas nada chamava a atenção dos dois. Nada! Shion tentara – e como tentara – explicar a situação a Mu. Explicar que aquilo era somente um arranjo. Mas Mu não entendera. E – na falta de outra pessoa contra quem se revoltar - Mu se revoltara contra a única pessoa que lhe dava atenção: Shion.

Mu agradou os cabelos de Shion! Ah, ele ainda se lembrava de ter berrado por meses sem fim que queria que Shion morresse. Que preferia ter ficado sozinho no orfanato. Que Shion nunca mais devia falar com ele. E Mu passara a se recusar a falar com Shion em tibetano. Ele sabia que aquilo iria ferir Shion mais do que tudo. Como ele fizera aquilo com Shion? Seu irmão, sua única família! A diferença de idade não deveria justificar tudo o que fizera!

Então, um dia, Mu arranjara uma imensa briga na escola e estraçalhara uma sala de aula. Os pais foram chamados, mas, por óbvio, estavam ocupados e não quiseram se envolver com os problemas criados por Mu. Os pais adotivos chamaram Shion e friamente disseram que iriam mandar Mu para um colégio interno em outro departamento da Índia. Shion implorara, suplicara, jurara que aquilo não iria mais acontecer. Ele mesmo fora falar com o diretor da escola e prometera arrumar tudo. Shion passara o dia seguinte inteiro limpando a droga da sala. Shion também procurara a família dos outros meninos e pedira desculpas por Mu. Shion tentara explicar a situação aos professores. E Mu rira de todo o seu esforço! E o chamara de capacho, de idiota e dissera que o que mais queria era ficar longe de Shion. Naquela noite, os pais chamaram Shion e disseram que não adiantava que ele fizesse nada. Mu iria embora dali. Aquelas brigas e problemas constantes poderiam chegar ao conhecimento da imprensa. Eles estavam irredutíveis daquela vez. E falaram com Shion na frente de Mu, como se ele não fosse capaz de entender. Ah, mas ele entendera. Entendera quando eles disseram que não tinha sido isso que eles contrataram. Não! Eles queriam o órfão pianista que apareceria nos jornais e nos eventos beneficentes. Não o órfão problemático. Shion dissera que iria para onde Mu fosse, mas eles disseram que não. Que Shion era menor de idade e estava sob a guarda deles. Shion teria que fazer o que eles dissessem. Shion insistira e levara uma forte bofetada do pai adotivo e caíra ao chão. O pai chacoalhara-o e berrara que aquilo não fora o combinado. Que Shion jurara que cuidaria de Mu e que ele não lhes daria trabalho nenhum. Que Shion prometera que eles nem mesmo precisariam olhar para Mu. Que Shion sabia que eles nunca quiseram Mu. Nunca o quiseram. Órfão inútil e revoltado. Era isso que Mu era. Shion ainda não se levantara do chão quando Mu saíra da sala com lágrimas nos olhos. Mais tarde Shion aparecera em seu quarto, Mu estava sentado no chão calado e emburrado. Por que Shion fora falar com ele? Por quê?

- Mu... eles... eles vão te mandar para um colégio interno... bem longe daqui...Eu não consegui impedir... Desculpa, por favor... – Shion estava com a marca da bofetada no rosto, com a camisa rasgada e extremamente abatido.

- E aposto que você está feliz, não é, Shion? Agora você terá tudo só para você!

- Tudo o que, Mu?

- Pais, casa, família... TUDO!

- Minha família é você, Mu. Só você! Por que você não entende? Por quê? – perguntou Shion pela milionésima vez...

Mas desde que deixaram o orfanato, eles perderam o canal de comunicação. Mu mudara muito. Muito! E não conseguia ouvi-lo, não importava quantas vezes Shion falasse algo. Foi quando Mu pulou em cima de Shion e começou a bater nele. Eles nunca haviam brigado fisicamente antes. Shion foi pego de surpresa, mas não reagiu. Era Mu, afinal! Seu irmão mais novo. E Mu gritava enquanto o esmurrava:

- EU TE ODEIO, SHION! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA!

Quando a explosão passou, Shion estava com alguns hematomas e escoriações, mas nada sério. Já Mu estava sentado em um canto do quarto, chorando descontroladamente... Com cautela, Shion se aproximou para ouvi-lo dizer:

- Não foi com isso que eu sonhei, Shion... Eu achava que um dia... alguém iria me adotar porque gostaria de mim...Eu queria que eles... gostassem de mim... que alguém gostasse de mim... pelo que eu sou...

Shion o abraçou com cuidado e falara em tibetano. Há meses eles não conversavam naquela língua... Sim, Shion o entendia perfeitamente... Também não fora com aquilo que Shion sonhara. Claro que não! Quem sonharia com uma vida familiar que mais parecia um negócio? Quem sonharia com tanta frieza e ambição? Shion queria tanto – tanto – que alguém realmente gostasse de si. Não um casal de supostos pais que o tratavam às vezes como um parceiro comercial, às vezes como um empregado e às vezes como um menor de idade sem condições de se impor! Na verdade, eles só se aproximavam para sair nas fotos dos jornais. Tocar piano era quase uma obrigação agora. Afinal, ele tinha que estudar umas três horas por dia com os professores que eles contratavam. E agora Shion perderia seu irmão. Então, Mu se virou para ele, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos verdes:

- Será... será... que se eu...parecer alguém... mais meigo, mais calmo...mesmo que de mentira... alguém vai gostar de mim?

Shion o apertou mais forte, secou uma lágrima que teimava em rolar por seu rosto e sorrira tristemente.

- Eu te amo como você é, irmãozinho. Mas eles... eles não entendem... Ninguém entende o que passamos... Morte, fuga, abandono, pobreza, ódio, frieza... Ninguém nunca vai entender... – disse triste.

No dia seguinte, Mu fora mandado para o tal colégio. Lá ele fora perseguido, humilhado, abandonado. Shion escrevia-lhe todos os dias e ligava sempre que podia. Ele lhe contara que tentara fugir para vê-lo várias vezes, mas os pais o impediram; então, ele fora proibido de sair sozinho de casa. Já Mu não lhe contava pelo que passava. Shion não merecia sofrer mais. Mu sentira a falta dele todos os malditos dias em que passara longe. O remorso o consumia! As saudades também. Então, um dia, meses depois, Mu fora chamado novamente para casa. Na carta, ele foi informado de que eles o aceitavam de volta por conta das súplicas de Shion, mas que eles não aceitariam problemas desta vez! Quando voltou Mu era outra pessoa. Meigo, tranqüilo, avoado e desinteressado. Ele nunca mais arranjara brigas e nunca mais fizera questão da companhia dos pais adotivos. Agora ele tinha um comportamento exemplar. Era como se Mu tivesse se transformado em outra pessoa.

E, Mu recostou a cabeça na cama de Shion e dormiu. Ele estava exausto...E odiava se lembrar daquilo. E mais do que tudo – ele odiava pensar que poderia ficar sem Shion novamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto verificava todos os pontos externos de instalação das câmaras de segurança. Shura ainda pensava no papel tosco que fizera durante a reunião. _Por suerte_ tudo terminara bem, afinal. Os Kyrillos e Shaka decidiram ficar com eles até que tudo se resolvesse melhor. Shaka estivera bem próximo de extrair todos os sentidos de Saga, mas concordara em ficar, afinal. Mas o que mais Saga poderia fazer sabendo que Radamanthys queria matá-lo e seqüestrar Kanon? Era melhor mesmo que ele ficasse onde estava. _"Sin duda, volver a casa sería suicidio"_. O _Hacker_ já havia até contatado Dohko e dissera que Shaka e Saga estariam prestando serviços com eles por alguns dias. E que Dohko deveria cuidar dos papéis necessários. Claro que pelo pouco que Shura ouvira, o _Hacker_ tivera que usar de alguma... persuasão... para convencer o maldito Dohko. Mas o que importava era que Kanon estaria em segurança com eles! Nada era mais importante do que isso.

Mas, enfim, não era por isso que Shura estava daquele jeito. "_Vergüenza_, _por supuesto!_" Por que ele sempre perdia a cabeça quando Kanon estava por perto? Era mesmo ridículo que Shura agisse daquele jeito. Mas Kanon o enlouquecia com aquela atitude de rebelde sem causa, sempre desafiador e estourado. A vontade de Shura era bater em Kanon. E quando ele estivesse caído no chão... bom, daí... Shura iria arrancar a roupa dele, beijá-lo, apertá-lo e fazê-lo gemer. Céus! Ele precisava parar de pensar nisso agora. Claro, pois que a possibilidade de ficar com Kanon estava cada vez mais longe. Eles não conseguiam se entender. E quando Saga se demonstrara preocupadíssimo com a obsessão de Radamanthys por Kanon... bom... fora aí que as coisas desandaram de vez. Shura martelou o próprio dedo e deu um grito de dor. Saco! Por que ele dissera aquilo? E toda a conversa começou a se desenrolar novamente em sua cabeça:

- Caramba, Kan! O cara é mesmo louco de pedra. Por que alguém iria querer você? – "_Milo, é claro, queria provocar Kanon"_, pensou Shura.

- É, Milo! Sorte sua que ninguém te quer – "_Kanon, é claro, não iria deixar aquilo de graça"_, pensou Shura.

Mu chamou a atenção dos dois já que era importante decidir o que fazer. E os dois calaram-se por mais alguns minutos. Shura notou que Kanon estava furioso por não poder trabalhar por sabe-se lá quantos dias. "_Pero... es mejor así"_. Claro que era horrível ficar na defensiva daquele jeito, mas era o melhor que eles poderiam fazer por enquanto. Tipo uma retirada estratégica. Então, Kanon argumentara que iria falar com Radamanthys, que aquilo tudo era um mal entendido. Shura começou a ver tudo vermelho na sua frente. Mas, ainda assim, Shura tentara se controlar. Kanon, então, dissera que iria trabalhar, sim. Para acalmar-se, Shura imaginou-se arrastando Kanon pelo cabelo e trancando-o na despensa. Ele mal ouvira Saga tentando arrazoar com Kanon. Kanon disse, então, que eles deveriam ter um plano de ataque e não ficar acossados daquele jeito. Kanon até se ofereceu para ser a isca. Não, só trancá-lo não dava. Era melhor algemá-lo e tapar sua boca com muita fita adesiva. "_Só assim Kanon calaria a maldita boca e pararia de falar besteira"_, pensou Shura com ódio. E Shura começou a fazer um esforço enorme para se controlar quando notou assustado que todos pareceram concordar que era melhor atacar. "_NÃO! KANON NÃO SERIA ISCA, ORAS. ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!",_ pensou Shura desesperado. Mas a conversa continuava. Todos pareciam achar que a idéia de usar Kanon como isca era boa, afinal. Menos Saga, que disse:

- É perigoso usar o Kanon de isca. Ele não tem treinamento. E eu não quero que nada aconteça com ele... E se eu... tentasse me passar por Kanon... para atrairmos Radamanthys para a _boite_?

Shura sentiu que poderia dar um beijo na boca de Saga. "_Afinal, o Mestre estava desmaiado, mesmo!", _pensou Shura. Mas, em todo caso, Shura não esquecera que o Mestre dera uns pegas no SEU Kanon! É, talvez não fosse tão ruim dar um beijo em Saga para o Mestre saber o que era bom.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO, SAGA. NÃO MESMO! – disse Kanon alarmado. Então, ele acrescentou para deixar o ambiente mais leve: – E você sabe que não iria conseguir se passar por mim, Saga.

E foi aí que Shura resolveu participar daquela conversa de louco. Que saco! Shura já estava cheio daquilo. _"Que pasa?"_ Kanon tinha que ser mantido em segurança. Será que eles não entenderam que Radamanthys queria seqüestrá-lo? O cara era louco. Louco e tarado! E Kanon era seu! SEU! (_ainda que não soubesse!_). E antes que Saga respondesse, Shura disparou:

- Mira, Saga! É fácil se passar pelo Kanon, Saga. _Solo tienes que hacerte _de idiota e ficar com qualquer traste que passar na sua frente!

- EU VOU TE MATAR, ESPANHOL MALDITO – berrou Kanon levantando-se para bater em Shura.

Saga e Milo tiveram que segurá-lo às pressas. Milo ria como um louco. Shura, por sua vez, levantou-se para bater em Kanon e tentar socar juízo naquela cabeça vazia. Mas _Froid_ e o _Top_ o impediram. E foi assim que acabou a reunião. Pelo menos ficara decidido que os Kyrillos e Shaka ficariam por ali. Na saída, Shura berrou para Kanon ouvir que o amarraria e o jogaria no _freezer_ antes de deixá-lo servir de isca para Radamanthys. Saco! Será que ele dera bandeira? Será que Kanon notara que Shura estava desesperado por ele? "_No! Por los dioses, no!"_ E Shura continuou a martelar as câmaras no muro, pensando que cada prego era a cara do maldito Radamanthys.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka precisava da senha de programação para fazer o que Mu pedira com o sistema de monitoramento. Enquanto isso, Saga e Kanon circulavam pelas dependências da casa instalando as câmaras. Shura e Afrodite faziam o mesmo com a parte externa. Kamus estava ao lado de Shaka tentando decriptar uma série de arquivos financeiros que ele recebera de Afrodite. E nada de Mu aparecer. Raios! Onde ele estaria? Ninguém mais sabia a senha! E Shaka foi procurar por Mu. "_Claro que Mu devia estar no quarto do Mestre"_, pensou Shaka aborrecido. Custava deixar as informações necessárias antes de ficar posando de irmão preocupado? Certo, Shaka sabia que estava sendo injusto! Claro que sabia! Mas a verdade era que Shaka estava ainda aborrecido com a recusa de Saga em deixar aquela casa. E culpar Mu era a melhor forma de lidar com isso agora. Saco! Shaka teria que se encontrar com Mu o tempo todo! O maldito que o enganara. E pelo qual se interessava... e muito... Quando tudo se acalmasse Shaka conversaria com Saga sobre aquilo, sem dúvida.

Mas bastou uma olhada no quarto para que Shaka notasse que Mu dormia sentado no chão, com a cabeça encostada na cama... O _Hacker _parecia terdormido de pura exaustão! Já o Mestre dormia tranquilamente. Os cabelos dos dois misturavam-se na cama. Os rostos dos dois estavam muito próximos e eram exóticos ao extremo. "_Como era possível que os dois fossem tão diferentes e, ainda assim, tão parecidos?"_, pensou Shaka. Mas agora o importante era acordar Mu e levá-lo para a cama. Afinal, ele não seria de grande ajuda esgotado como estava. Eles podiam instalar o sistema de alarme e monitoramento sem Mu. Shaka só precisava da senha.

Com cuidado, Shaka aproximou-se de Mu e tocou em seu ombro, devagar. Ele levantou de imediato, pronto para acertar quem quer que fosse. Por um momento, ele lhe lembrou aquele Mu da _boite_ que quase quebrara o braço de Ikki. "_Parecia ter sido a tanto tempo atrás..."_ Mas logo que Mu se deu conta de que estava no quarto do Mestre e que era Shaka quem estava à sua frente, ele relaxou e sorriu sem graça. Ele parecia tão cansado. E ficava tão lindo com aquele sorriso.

- Eu... desculpa... eu acho que dormi... Você precisa da senha do sistema, não é? Eu já vou descer...

- Eu acho melhor você dormir, Mu. Nós instalamos o sistema enquanto você descansa. Só me dá a senha.

- NÃO! Eu vou ajudar... Só preciso ver quem pode ficar com o Mestre. Eu... eu tenho medo que alguém venha aqui tirar fotos dele para mandar para a... bom... a Senhora... para a Índia. – Shaka, é claro, notara que Mu não falara "mãe".

- Se você for dormir, eu peço para o Milo ficar aqui. Ele está vendo televisão.

- Não, eu ajudo – disse Mu andando para a porta – Vamos pedir para o Milo subir e...

Mas Shaka já estava cheio daquela insistência. Era óbvio que Mu estava esgotado. E todos teriam uma longa vigília. Não faria o mínimo sentido forçar-se daquela forma. Shaka bloqueou-lhe a passagem e olhou-o nos olhos:

- Foi você quem pediu a minha ajuda, Mu. Eu não queria estar aqui. Então, agora me ouça e preste atenção! VOCÊ VAI DESCANSAR. Seu esgotamento pode colocar todos em perigo. Então, você vai para o seu quarto e o Milo vai ficar aqui. E me dê a senha.

Nem mesmo Mu pensou em desobedecer Shaka. Não com Shaka olhando-o daquela forma. E falando daquele jeito. E, no fundo, Mu sabia que Shaka tinha razão. Se ele continuasse daquele jeito, ele poderia colocar todos em perigo. Era melhor descansar de uma vez. E – mais importante – Shaka parecia se preocupar com ele, como se Mu fosse uma pessoa que merecesse a preocupação dele. Mu sentiu algo próximo à felicidade.

- Eu... vou dormir. Você tem razão, Shaka!

- Eu sempre tenho razão, Mu – disse Shaka, com um sorriso brincalhão, para sua própria surpresa.

Mas, mais surpreendente foi a reação de Mu. Ele levantou o rosto, olhou-o com aqueles olhos tristes e cansados e disse:

- Não, Shaka! Você não tem sempre razão. Você não tem razão nenhuma para me odiar dessa forma... Você devia me perdoar por ter mentido para você. Eu sei que eu errei. Eu sei. Mas eu não podia ter falado a verdade, Shaka! Eu quis falar a verdade! Eu juro que eu quis, mas eu não podia. Por favor, me desculpa, Shaka! Por favor!

- ... – Shaka olhou-o surpreso. Ele não conseguia desviar dos olhos de Mu. Ou deixar de sentir a dor em sua voz. Mas Mu parecia ter se arrependido de falar daquela forma e logo acrescentou num tom mais leve:

- Eu... er... desculpa, Shaka. Eu estou cansado... eu não dormi de preocupação com você... E o Shion está mal... e aquela... mulher... eu tive que falar com ela... e... e eu... er... bom, me desculpa...

Shaka olhou-o intrigado. Parecia que finalmente Mu tinha falado como ele mesmo, sem interpretar nenhum personagem. Mas logo se arrependera. Era como se Mu tivesse medo de ser ele mesmo e de demonstrar o que sentia. Isso parecia ir além da falsidade. Parecia ser proteção e não vontade de enganar. O que podia levar uma pessoa a agir assim? Shaka tinha tantas perguntas... mas sabia que Mu não as responderia. Então ele decidiu começar com algo simples:

- Você... e o Mestre. Vocês são irmãos realmente? – perguntou Shaka, afinal.

- Não de sangue, Shaka. Mas fomos criados no orfanato e adotados pela mesma família. Então somos irmãos para fins legais. E eu o amo como meu irmão.– respondeu Mu com sinceridade.

- Mas você não considera sua mãe adotiva como sua mãe.

- Não. Shion é minha única família – respondeu Mu, seco.

Shaka olhava-o com atenção. Aquele Mu desconhecido era... estranho. Magoado, sofrido, sério, triste, doce. Sempre se protegendo. Em nada parecido com o Mu que Shaka pensara amar. Esse Mu era profundo e o atingia com uma força que o anterior não conseguira. Às vezes ele parecia carregar toda a dor do mundo. Às vezes, todo o amor. Às vezes parecia ser uma fortaleza. E às vezes parecia extremamente frágil. Um enigma que parecia sentir tudo profundamente. Já Mu não estava feliz sob o exame daqueles olhos azuis. Shaka parecia ler até o fundo de sua alma. Coisas que Mu não gostava de lembrar. Coisas que ele lutara tanto para esquecer. Então ele fez o que sabia para se proteger: tentou se afastar de Shaka.

- A senha é qwert2005-987. Você... chama o Milo? Eu espero por ele aqui. Meu quarto é logo ao lado. Eu durmo duas horas e desço para ajudar - disse dispensando Shaka com frieza.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de instalar câmaras em pontos estratégicos da casa, bem como os consoles de monitoramento sempre acompanhado por Kanon, que berrava impropérios contra Shura, Saga fora tomar banho. Ele ainda estava incomodado com o fato de que Shaka não gostara de sua decisão. Mas o que Shaka queria que ele fizesse? Radamanthys queria o seu irmão. Queria matá-lo. O tal do Juiz podia querer vingar-se de Milo. E todos queriam matar... o Mestre. Ele não podia arriscar! Era impossível procurar outro refúgio a esta altura. Seria perigoso. E, além de tudo, Saga achava que podia ajudar o _Hacker_ e o Mestre. Era visível que eles estavam com menos homens do que o necessário. E que eles não estavam estruturados para a fúria de Radamanthys. Saga dissera a Shaka que ele podia ir embora, mas que Saga e os irmãos ficariam lá. Saga não entendera a reação de Shaka. Era óbvio que aquilo era o mais lógico a ser feito. Era evidente. Mas Shaka parecia... irado! Estranho! Mas tantas coisas estranhas aconteceram que Saga desistira de pensar em todas. Ele estava com problemas demais. Mas foi com alívio que ouviu Shaka dizer-lhes que os ajudaria. Saga tivera a impressão de que o _Hacker_ também ficara aliviado. Mas Saga não pudera falar mais, já que Kanon estava irracional, para dizer o mínimo. E desta vez Saga tinha que admitir que Kanon tinha um pouco de razão. Shura tratava-o da pior forma possível. E aquilo era positivamente estranho, já que nos meses em que convivera com Shura, Saga achara-o uma pessoa bastante razoável. Mas, enfim, Saga errara tanto com as pessoas ultimamente que não se considerava em condições de entender Shura. Ele achava melhor manter Shura e Kanon separados. Já Milo parecia adorar jogar mais lenha na fogueira e as suas constantes indiretas faziam Kanon perder o controle. Milo parecia se divertir demais com a situação. Céus! Com certeza não seria fácil ficar por lá.

Saga saíra do banho vestido com roupas emprestadas pelo _Hacker_ quando olhou para o relógio e deu-se conta que já era tarde! Ele ficara de passar a noite com o Mestre, já que Saga era quem melhor sabia administrar os remédios. Em caso de complicações, ele seria quem mais condições teria de ajudar. Saga aceitara a tarefa a contragosto. Afinal, ele sabia que precisava de distância do Mestre para organizar seus pensamentos. Mas todos acharam que seria melhor assim e Saga não queria que todos soubessem como ele se sentia frágil em relação ao Mestre. Então, ele foi ao quarto do Mestre e mandou Milo jantar. Saga pediu por todos os deuses que Milo parasse de provocar Kanon com o "assunto espanhol", como Milo o chamava. E começou a aplicar todos os medicamentos prescritos.

Só então Saga olhou para o Mestre atentamente. Devido a várias escoriações e hematomas ele tinha diversos curativos. Ele tinha um braço e um ombro enfaixados. Uma costela quebrada... Pobre Mestre. Ele fora violentamente espancado. Mas, ainda assim, ele era tão bonito. Os longos cabelos cascateavam pela cama. Os cílios extremamente compridos e escuros destacavam-se naquele rosto pálido e delicado. Por sorte não havia quase nenhum hematoma no rosto, mas somente um curativo na testa. Ele devia ter-se machucado quando caíra. O Mestre usava apenas aquela ridícula camisola do hospital, já que eles não quiseram incomodá-lo, vestindo-o. Assim, Saga conseguia vislumbrar o corpo torneado e musculoso do Mestre. Saga sentiu seu corpo reagir àquela visão. Não, não dava mais para esconder. Saga o queria. Muito! Desde que ele fora baleado, Saga descobrira que o Mestre não era tão invulnerável quanto parecera. Pelo contrário! Ele tinha aquele ar de abandono e dor que mexia consigo de uma forma completamente nova. Saga sabia que sua vontade era protegê-lo e ficar ao lado dele. Raios! Ele tentava se lembrar de tudo que o Mestre lhe fizera, mas Saga só conseguia pensar na noite que tiveram, em Shion tentando proteger a si e a Kanon e em Shion afastando a atenção dos capangas de Radamanthys da porta para que Saga entrasse em segurança.

Então, Saga sentou-se na beirada da cama e contornou o rosto do Mestre. Nenhuma reação. Nada! Também, o Mestre tomava remédios pesados para conter a dor. Pelos próximos dois dias ele ainda estaria assim, meio dopado. Depois disso, ele tomaria remédios mais leves e voltaria completamente a si. Assim, Saga resolveu dar-se dois dias para esquecer o Mestre completamente. Maldito fosse o Mestre! Como ele o envolvera daquela forma se tudo o que queria era atrasar uma investigação? Para que fazer aquilo com ele? Seduzi-lo, provocá-lo, agarrá-lo... E as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram. E Saga sentiu-se incendiar. Ele nunca se sentira assim antes. Nem com Aioros. E agora estava desesperado de preocupação com a segurança de Shion! Saga olhou-o e sentiu uma súbita necessidade de provar daqueles lábios... E Saga abaixou-se e o beijou enquanto sua mão escorria pelos cabelos cacheados dele.

Mas Saga interrompeu o beijo rapidamente e ficou a olhá-lo. O que ele fizera? Ele abusara de alguém drogado e inconsciente! O que dera nele? E Saga se afastou e foi para o sofá dormir. Ele não saberia dizer quantas horas depois o ouviu gritar...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion sonhava. Sonhava muito. De vez em quando ele achava que não era sonho. Que aquilo estava acontecendo realmente. Mas, na maioria das vezes, ele sabia que sonhava e que queria acordar. Mas quando ele conseguia, finalmente, segurar a sua consciência, ela lhe escapava, escorregava... Não, não era bom ficar preso nos sonhos daquele jeito. Eram tantas coisas que ele conseguia esquecer quando estava desperto... Mas ali, no mundo dos sonhos, ele não tinha para onde escapar, para onde fugir, como esquecer... Shion podia jurar que Mu estivera ao seu lado... E as lembranças daquela noite... daquela briga... vieram em seus sonhos. NÃO! Ele errara - não errara? – em não contar para Mu que os Yuvrajalpur não o quiseram? Shion tentara esconder de Mu. Tentara protegê-lo. Shion quisera que Mu ficasse consigo. Não importara o preço... Ele quisera tirá-lo daquele orfanato horrível... Céus! Shion tivera medo do que podia acontecer a Mu se ele ficasse lá sozinho. E Shion o queria ao seu lado. Mu era seu irmão! Ah, mas fora tão pior... Mu mudara tanto... E tudo era culpa sua. Sua. E lá, no mundo dos sonhos, Shion não podia fugir dessas certezas, dessas culpas...Ele não conseguia acordar. Ele nem mesmo sabia há quanto tempo revivia aquilo... Os anos de indiferença e frieza. Os meses sem Mu. A volta de Mu tão mudado. Shion só sabia que era um sonho e que ele queria acordar...

Ah, e havia Saga! Shion o queria tanto. Mas ele também mentira para Saga. Ele errara tanto com Saga! Claro que sim! Ele sempre errava, afinal! E seus sonhos eram impiedosos... Ah, ele até mesmo se lembrava do beijo de Saga. Do gosto dele... Shion sentia que se conseguisse sair daquelas brumas ele conseguiria tocar em Saga... Trazê-lo para perto de si... Ele sentia o beijo de Saga... Tão real...Tão suave... Tão... querido... E as brumas se fecharam...

Na próxima vez, o sonho mudara... Shion viu Saga, de calça _jeans_, sem camisa, cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes, apontando-lhe um revólver. Mu estava com ele e parecia ter doze anos... Mu berrou que queria que Shion morresse e perguntou se Saga se importaria... Saga disse em tom frio: "_E por que eu me importaria com o Mestre?"_ Então Shion ouviu um tiro e tentou se levantar, assustado. Mas a dor que sentiu foi lancinante... Shion gritou de dor e surpresa e perdeu a respiração ...Ele precisava acordar... precisava...

Saga ouviu-o gritar e tentou acender a luz. Ele dormia no sofá e não se lembrava de onde era o interruptor. E, no escuro, Saga ouviu-o gemer! SHION! Ele precisava acalmá-lo... "_Onde estava a droga do interruptor?"_, pensou em desespero. Finalmente Saga achou a luz e correu para o lado de Shion. Shion, sem dúvida, tentara sentar-se na cama, mas encontrava-se largado junto à cabeceira da cama, como se tivesse falhado no meio da tentativa e tivesse caído de qualquer jeito. Ele arfava, gemia de dor e estava horrivelmente perturbado. O que será que acontecera? E Saga começou:

- Shion... está tudo bem...? – perguntou Saga, preocupado, sem saber se o tocava ou não..."_Tão assustado...", _pensou Saga.

- O... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shion em voz fraca.

- Você foi baleado, mas já está fora de perigo... - disse Saga em tom baixo e calmo.

- Foi... foi você... quem atirou em mim...? - perguntou com voz cortada.

- NÃO! – disse Saga, espantado. "_Por que ele perguntou isso?"_ – CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Você... você... apontava-me o revólver... e disse... disse que... não se importava... comigo... – mas Shion não acabou a frase.

"_Céus! Devia doer muito"_, pensou Saga, sentindo seu coração apertar. Mas o pior era ver a dor nos olhos dele. "_Com o que será que ele sonhou?", _pensou Saga com pena. E Saga sentou-se a seu lado na cama e o puxou para perto de si com cuidado. Shion apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Com o que você sonhou, Shion? – perguntou Saga suavemente. Por alguns momentos, Saga achou que ele não iria responder, mas então ele ouviu a voz de Shion, muito baixa.

- Com... Mu... Ele... disse que queria... que eu morresse. E com... você... Saga...

Sem saber o que fazer para acalmá-lo, Saga acariciava os cabelos de Shion com carinho. A respiração dele voltava a se normalizar aos poucos. Saga sentia o coração dele bater perto do seu. Saga sabia que devia afastar-se, mas ele não conseguia mais. E quando Saga sentiu que Shion voltara a dormir, ele decidiu o que fazer. Saga deitou-o na cama com cuidado. De qualquer forma, a cama era imensa e aquilo seria bem melhor do que dormir no sofá. Ele só precisava acordar antes que qualquer um entrasse no quarto e descobrisse o que ele fizera. Sim, pois que o Mestre dificilmente se lembraria daquilo. Então, Saga deitou-se na cama e abraçou-o com cuidado. Não! Ele não podia mais concordar em passar a noite a cuidar do Mestre. Isso só iria atrapalhar seus planos de esquecê-lo. Mas Saga tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que não conseguiria esquecer o desespero do Mestre... Mas ele precisava esquecer... ele queria esquecer...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Bom, como tem um monte de gente perguntando sobre a atualização de minhas outras fics, resolvi postar um bilhetinho aqui... Peço desculpas para quem não tem interesse nisso._

_**Sob as Estrelas**__ – a fic é oneshot. Eu até admito que deveria continuar, mas acho que não vai, não! Pelo menos não por enquanto._

_**Nunca te Esqueci**__ – juro que já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo. Mas a fic se encontra em momentos finais e complicados! Assim, estou demorando mesmo. Desculpem! Mas NÃO desisti da fic. Juro que não!_

_**Uma Nova Fase**__ – FIC FAVORITA DA VIRGO-CHAN! Eu a havia parado mesmo, já que sou tão apegada a ela que não queria terminar... Bom, mas venci esta resistência e estou quase ... quase mesmo... terminando o último capítulo. Desculpem._

_Mas, enquanto isso, aproveitem Mestre dos Ladrões, tá? Eu e esta fic estamos nos entendendo perfeitamente. E a Cristal- beta querida - tem me ajudado muito cm ela._

_**Agora... um pedido para o pessoal que lê a fic, que a deixa em alerta ou em favoritos e ainda não se animou a mandar reviews... Mandem uma reviewzinha só para esta pobre ficwriter saber se vocês estão gostando, vai? Por favor!**_

_Agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! E a minha querida beta, Cristal Samejima! Agradeço também as maravilhosas reviews! Obrigada Annie, Lyta Moonshadow, Litha-chan, Kyara Salkys, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Sanejima, Frozine, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf._

_Agradeço especialmente à minha querida Cristal Samejima que se ofereceu para betar a fic e me ajudou. Muito obrigada, Cristal! Você é demais! E desculpa pelo trabalho!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan _

_Fev/08_


	18. Vigília

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 18 – Vigília_

Mu passara a tarde no quarto de Shion. Ele ainda estava meio com sono, mas nesta noite de terça-feira ele receberia a última dose do medicamento à base de morfina. Depois disso aquele torpor passaria e o Mestre voltaria a ser ele mesmo. Engraçado! Mesmo com sono daquele jeito, Shion nunca deixara de perguntar por Saga. O problema era que Saga se recusava terminantemente a aparecer no quarto do Mestre durante o dia. Ele só concordava em passar as noites monitorando Shion. E Mu desistira de pedir. Afinal, Saga devia saber o que fazia. Se ele não queria o Mestre, o que Mu podia fazer? Shion fora realmente péssimo com Saga e devia esperar por aquilo... Assim, cabia a Mu, ao _Top_ e a Milo se revezarem nos cuidados com o Mestre. E naquela tarde, Mu conseguira dar um banho de chuveiro em Shion e lavar-lhe os cabelos... Claro que doera demais. Shion suprimira os gemidos, mas Mu vira a expressão de dor em seu rosto em vários momentos. Mas pelo menos agora, sentado na poltrona, Shion parecia mais desperto. Ótimo! Mu precisava de seus conselhos, de sua experiência. Por menos que deixasse transparecer, Mu estava inseguro em liderá-los naquele momento difícil.

Mu já ia começar a discutir os planos traçados com o Mestre, quando Raina bateu à porta e entrou com um envelope endereçado a Shion. De quem seria? Curioso, Mu abriu o envelope e de lá retirou uma passagem de primeira classe para Bombaim. Ah, malditos fossem aqueles dois seres que se diziam seus pais... se eles tivessem algum sentimento por Shion, obviamente, eles entenderiam que ele não podia viajar. Mas continuavam a insistir. E Mu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que se conseguissem fazer com que Shion os atendesse eles começariam a chantageá-lo. A dizer que foram eles quem o tiraram do orfanato. Dizer que eles somente aceitaram Mu porque Shion pedira. A dizer que deixavam que Shion usasse os imóveis e o dinheiro deles quando precisava... E tudo o que eles pediam era que Shion fosse até o outro lado do mundo, ferido e agonizando... Mas o pior era saber que Shion iria sim! MALDITOS FOSSEM ELES! Eles tinham o dom de fazer Mu perder o duro controle que se impunha! Foi quando Mu ouviu a voz de Shion:

- Mu, o que foi?

- Nada, Shion. Eu vou ter que sair... fazer uma ligação. Você fica bem sozinho? – disse com a costumeira suavidade na voz.

- Claro que sim, Mu. Não se preocupa comigo. – "_Ah, se fosse fácil assim"_, pensou Mu.

- Ótimo! Quando eu voltar eu seco seus cabelos.

- Combinado. Está... tudo mesmo... bem, Mu? – perguntou Shion com carinho.

- Sim, sim. É rápido, Shion. – disse Mu saindo apressado antes de estourar na frente de Shion.

Infelizmente, porém, Mu deu de cara com ninguém menos do que... Shaka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka acabara de sair do seu quarto, já que passara a última noite monitorando as câmaras e dormira somente depois do almoço. Obviamente isso iria acabar com sua noite, mas ele precisara dormir. Droga! Ele estava metido até o pescoço em uma missão que não era a sua. E Shaka sabia que Dohko ficaria furioso quando ele e Saga voltassem a trabalhar. Ele os faria pagar por aqueles dias passados em companhia da força-tarefa européia. Saco! Sim, Shaka tinha consciência de que fora seu interesse e sua mágoa por Mu que o fizeram concordar com aquilo tudo. Claro que ele dizia que estava lá para ajudar Saga e os irmãos, mas no fundo de seu coração, Shaka sabia da verdade. A verdade era que apesar da mágoa, ele não conseguia se afastar de Mu, muito embora Mu estivesse extremamente distante dele. Depois das breves palavras trocadas no quarto do Mestre no domingo, eles nunca mais se falaram sobre outro assunto que não fosse o presente problema... e sempre em frente aos demais habitantes da casa. Era difícil dizer quem estava mais desanimado... Shaka ou Saga...

Perdido em pensamentos, Shaka não viu Mu sair apressado do quarto do Mestre antes de dar-lhe um forte encontrão. Por reflexo, Shaka estendeu os braços e amparou a pessoa com a qual trombara. E, com surpresa, viu tratar-se de Mu. Ele estava com o rosto distorcido de raiva e parecia fora de si. Claro que ao notar a presença de outra pessoa, Mu colocara a costumeira máscara de calma e desinteresse, mas Shaka vira. Ah, ele vira, sim.

- O que aconteceu, Mu?

- Nada... Por favor, me desculpe... eu preciso fazer uma ligação.

Mas Shaka travou-lhe o caminho. Não! Dificilmente algo feito com raiva produzia bons efeitos... Disso Shaka tinha a mais absoluta certeza. E fosse o que fosse, Mu estava na liderança daquele projeto e ele não devia, e não podia, dar-se ao luxo de meter os pés pelas mãos num momento de raiva:

- Desculpa você, Mu. Mas você não vai fazer absolutamente nada até se acalmar...

- E QUEM É VOCÊ... – começou Mu, antes de trocar o tom de voz – eu tenho que fazer esta ligação, Shaka.

- Confia em mim e me conta o que aconteceu. Eu juro que tento te ajudar, Mu. – disse Shaka em tom baixo, olhando-o nos olhos.

Raios! Os olhos de Shaka pegaram-no novamente. Shaka conseguia desestabilizá-lo só com a força daquele olhar azul. Mas – de alguma forma – Mu sentiu-se mais calmo ao saber que Shaka se importava consigo, que queria saber o que se passava consigo... E Shaka tinha razão, afinal. De que adiantava perder a calma daquele jeito?

- Eu... eu... tenho que voltar e ficar com o Mestre. – disse Mu meio incerto.

- Ah, espera um pouco. – disse Shaka antes de bater na porta de um quarto e entrar sem cerimônia.

- SAGA! Sua vez de ficar com o Mestre.

- AINDA É CEDO... – disse uma voz irritada...

Mas Saga apareceu e olhou de Mu para Shaka. Pelos deuses! Será que os dois finalmente iriam conversar? Shaka era seu amigo e apesar de não falar nada, Saga sabia que ele estava magoado com Mu. Saga não sabia o motivo exato, embora desconfiasse. Shaka não lhe contara nada, afinal. Mas Saga sabia. Mas Saga sabia... Shaka só se metera naquela encrenca por sua causa e era sua obrigação ajudá-lo no que fosse possível. E Saga fingiu olhar para o relógio e disse:

- Desculpem... Perdi a hora... – e Saga foi para o quarto do Mestre.

Shaka, então, puxou Mu pelo braço para dentro do quarto que dividia com Saga e o fez sentar-se em sua cama com gentileza, sentando-se à sua frente em posição de flor-de-lótus:

- Agora, Mu, confia em mim e me diz o que é que te tirou do sério dessa forma...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Shion. Ele sabia que àquela hora, era bastante provável que ele estivesse desperto e Saga ainda não se sentia preparado para falar com Shion. Não depois de tudo o que ele lhe fizera. Não depois de Shion quase ter morrido na sua frente. E – principalmente – não depois de que Saga descobrira que sentia algo forte por Shion. Algo que ele não queria sentir. Aquele incômodo sentimento de se importar com Shion, de querer-lhe bem. De querer estreitá-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo até que os dois perdessem o fôlego. Não! Aquilo estava errado e Saga iria se livrar daquilo. E foi com surpresa que Saga viu Shion sentado em uma enorme poltrona, de frente para a janela e de costas para si. Shion falava ao telefone em inglês e Saga , sem ter o que fazer, escutou-o:

- Sim, senhora. A senhora tem razão! Eu sei que eu prometi, mas...

- ... – "_Longo silêncio...",_ pensou Saga, preocupado, ao desconfiar quem era a pessoa com quem Shion falava.

- Eu sei que sem os senhores eu não teria sobrevivido... Que eu teria morrido no orfanato... de alguma epidemia... E o Mu também... Eu sei que a senhora adotou o Mu porque eu pedi... Sim, senhora.

- ... – "_Maldita fosse aquela mulher_!", pensou Saga, com raiva.

- Dessa vez eu não posso ir... Eu fui baleado... Torci o pulso... Eu... eu sempre fui a todos os eventos, a senhora sabe...Eu... eu sempre fiz a minha parte...

- ... – "_Céus! Chantagem emocional tinha limites!",_ pensou Saga com ganas de arrancar o telefone das mãos de Shion.

- Eu sei que os senhores me deixam usar os recursos da família... Mas desta vez eu não posso ir... Eu também quebrei uma costela... Por favor, me entende...

-... – "_O que ela quer? Que ele morra?"_, pensou Saga, furioso.

- Claro, eu sei que a senhora fez tudo por mim... E pelo Mu... Eu sei... Eu... sou agradecido... Muito... Eu... er... Se eu for... eu... bom, eu... não tenho como tocar... - disse Shion, derrotado.

- ... – "_AH, NÃO! NÃO VAI, MESMO!"_, pensou Saga levantando-se e tomando o telefone das mãos de um atônito Shion.

- Sra. Yuvrajalpur? Aqui quem fala é o Dr. Kyrillos, eu sou o médico de seu filho. Ele REALMENTE não tem como viajar sem agravar muito o seu estado de saúde... Eu sei que – como mãe – a senhora não quer isso... Claro que eu entendo que a senhora o queira perto de si neste momento... Tenho certeza que ele também gostaria de estar com a senhora... Se o estado dele se alterar eu me comprometo a informar-lhe... Claro que sim... Infelizmente não há como... Em um ou dois meses, sem dúvida, ele poderá ir... Ótimo! Foi um IMENSO prazer falar com uma mãe tão compreensiva e preocupada quanto a senhora. Amanhã eu ligo. Muito obrigado! Até logo, Sra. Yuvrajalpur.

Saga bateu o telefone com raiva, enquanto Shion o olhava surpreso. Céus! Quanto daquele diálogo vergonhoso Saga teria ouvido? Por que Saga estava em seu quarto àquela hora? Saga nunca viera quando ele estava acordado. Shion estava quase conformado com o fato de que Saga o odiava. E agora devia desprezá-lo por constatar a pessoa fraca que ele era. Raios! Por que ele tinha que ser assim quando se tratava dos Yuvrajalpur?... Shion respirou fundo somente para sentir uma forte pontada de dor na região da costela. "_Era só o que faltava...", _ pensou desanimado. Shion tomou coragem:

- Quanto você ouviu, Saga?

- O suficiente para notar que você estava prestes a concordar em ir para a Índia.

- Eu... bom... eu não sei quanto você sabe... mas... eles... er... eles nos tiraram do orfanato... eles...

- Eu sei disso, Shion. Mas isso não faz deles seus donos!

Shion suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a na mão enfaixada. Saga olhou-o com atenção. Pela primeira vez desde que saíra do hospital, ele estava vestido. Era uma roupa larga e confortável, mas agora não era mais possível ver todas as marcas por seu corpo. Mas era visível que Shion ainda sofria com a dor. Ele estava extremamente pálido e tinha os cabelos molhados, enrolados em cachos, a emoldurar-lhe o rosto. Saga sentiu uma súbita vontade de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo. Por sorte Shion falou quebrando o encanto. O tom de sua voz era tão... triste:

- Você não entende, Saga... Você não entende o que é a miséria... Você nunca viu ninguém morrer de tifo na sua frente... E achar que você... seria o próximo...Você... você não sabe o que é não ter esperança... e... eles apareceram... e nos levaram de lá...E... e tudo o que eles pedem... é que eu compareça a esses malditos eventos...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI, SHION! ESTÁ DECIDIDO! – berrou Saga, com raiva. Mas Shion pareceu ressentir-se do seu tom de voz e recuperou em parte a sua própria personalidade:

- E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME DIZER O QUE FAZER, SAGA?

Saga olhou-o furioso. Maldito fosse Shion! Estourado, temperamentale idiota! Ele queria morrer para ir a um evento estúpido com uns egoístas que não mereciam o título de pais? Pois bem... Saga simplesmente não iria deixá-lo! Era isso e pronto. Shion iria descansar até ficar bom. E Saga sem mais aviso puxou-o da poltrona e colocou-o em pé em frente a si, amparando-o pela cintura. Sim, ele ouviu Shion suprimir um gemido. Ele sentiu que Shion perdera a respiração com a dor. Ele até sentira que Shion tentara resistir-lhe. Mas Saga não se importou com nada disso. Ele estava em vias de chacoalhar Shion até colocar juízo naquela cabeça oca:

- QUEM SOU EU? Eu sou a pessoa que você ameaçou, chantageou, agarrou e violentou... E que depois de tudo isso, ainda salvou a sua vida, Shion. A pessoa que ainda se importa com o fato de que você parece querer matar-se por uns arremedos de pais que não ligam a mínima para você!

Shion sentia o coração bater violentamente. Tão perto de Saga. E ele berrava aquelas coisas... tão doloridas... tão certas... mas que ele odiava escutar... Odiava! Mas ele amava Saga tanto... Como nunca se julgara capaz de amar alguém. Não depois de tudo pelo que passara. Shion levantou a mão enfaixada, tocou o rosto de Saga quase que com reverência e disse:

- Desculpa, Saga... Por favor... me desculpa... Eu errei, errei muito... Mas eu te amo demais... Só que eu não sei como fazer você acreditar... Eu... eu... não sou muito bom... com essa história de ... amor...

Saga olhou para Shion. Tão perto! Tão lindo! Tão frágil! E sofria tanto... desculpava-se... Dizia que o amava... Os olhos dele... tão exóticos. Ah, o cheiro daqueles cabelos molhados. O corpo dele contra o seu. O coração de Shion batia num ritmo tão desesperado quanto o seu... NÃO! ELE NÃO PODIA GOSTAR DE SHION! Não depois de tudo o que Shion lhe fizera. Saga soltou Shion na cama de qualquer jeito e o ouviu gemer. Mas achou melhor ignorar aquilo e preparar a injeção, apesar do tremor em suas mãos. Afinal, Saga não confiava no que podia fazer se voltasse para perto de Shion naquele momento. Porém logo ele ouviu a voz de Shion. Impressionante como ele conseguia ser irritante e desafiador mesmo ferido daquela forma:

- Eu... entendo que você queira me bater, Saga. Mas... seria possível esperar até que o local do ferimento cicatrize? – perguntou Shion com um tom de voz falsamente condescendente. "_Maldito!"_, pensou Saga com raiva.

- Infelizmente não é possível, Shion. Eu costumo agir conforme as circunstâncias... – respondeu Saga no mesmo tom, aproximando-se com a injeção. Ele levara consideravelmente mais tempo para prepará-la desta vez. Shion olhou para a injeção fixamente.

- Saga... se eu te pedisse... você me deixaria acordado...? Para que eu tentasse... te explicar... me desculpar... Por favor, Saga... Você tem que acreditar que eu te amo...

Agora Shion olhava-o suplicante. Saga sentiu-se balançar. Mas ele não poda deixar Shion convencê-lo, podia? Não! Claro que não! Ele iria colocar Shion para dormir. Só assim ele poderia passar a noite perto dele. Então, Saga puxou o braço de Shion e aplicou-lhe a injeção sem falar nada. Em pouco tempo, ele viu as pupilas dos olhos de Shion se dilatarem. Ele o viu cabecear de sono. Saga notou que o olhar dele ficara vidrado. Então, Shion pegou-lhe as mãos com desespero e disse com voz arrastada:

- Eu... sei... que eu não... mereço o seu... amor, Saga... Eu... nunca tive... amor...Eu... não... mereço... Mas me... perdoa, Saga... Por... favor...

Não, não dava mais para se controlar. Shion era tão lindo. Ele o amava. E parecia desesperado. Céus! Shion passara por coisas que Saga nem mesmo conseguia imaginar. Shion passara anos sem fim sendo explorado por aqueles malditos pais e parecia nem mesmo entender isso. Ah, que fosse tudo para o inferno! Saga aproximou-se, tomou-o nos braços e beijou-o nos lábios naquele último momento entre a consciência e a inconsciência.

Shion entreabriu os lábios para permitir que Saga entrasse... Saga o beijava...! Seria um sonho...? Mas logo Shion se sentiu arrastar para o escuro... Para longe de Saga... Shion lutou para se manter ali... perto de Saga... Shion o queria tanto... Tanto... Shion apertou as mãos de Saga... Chamou-o... Mas nada além de um sussurro saiu de seus lábios... Tudo se dissolvia... O rosto de Saga saía de foco... O gosto de Saga se perdia... NÃO!... Saga ficava cada vez mais longe... Tão... longe... Saga... Mas tudo sumiu... perdeu-se... na escuridão...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo sorriu de forma venenosa quando viu _Froid_ subir para dormir... Ele fora mais cedo, já que a próxima seria a sua noite de vigília e ele resolvera dormir bem nessa noite. Mas, se dependesse de Milo, ele não dormiria tão bem assim. Não mesmo! Tudo certo que ele era lindo, charmoso, francês e falava com biquinho. Maravilha que ele era ruivo, alto e elegante. Beleza que ele beijava como ninguém mais e que Milo sonhava com ele quase todas as noites... MAS MILO NÃO IA ESQUECER QUE _FROID_ O SEQÜESTRARA! ISSO NÃO!

E, alguns minutos mais tarde, Milo subiu atrás de _Froid_ alegando qualquer coisa... Kanon, por evidente, sacara tudo. O cara podia ser desligado de quase tudo, mas Kanon nunca deixaria algo assim passar. Milo rezou para todos os deuses para que algo segurasse Kanon na sala, quando ouviu uma conhecida voz com forte sotaque espanhol. Pronto! Assunto resolvido. Os dois certamente se engalfinhariam em mais uma discussão surreal e Milo poderia ficar em paz. Quando Milo resolvesse seus assuntos, sem dúvida, ele daria uma mão para Kanon notar que o espanhol estava a fim dele. E também para que Kanon notasse que falava o tempo todo no espanhol. Ah, seria TÃO difícil notar que estava a fim do cara? Mas Milo entendia Kanon... Ninguém nunca lhe dera tanto trabalho assim... Normalmente tudo o que Kanon tinha a fazer era olhar na direção de sua presa para que ela se oferecesse de bandeja. O espanhol, no entanto, parecia ser mais difícil... Algo assim como... a sua atual situação com _Froid_! Raios! Milo sabia que estava a fim dele. Mas _Froid_ era tão arisco. Tão incompreensível. E merecia uma lição! O ele a receberia sem mais demora. Milo sorriu novamente ao ver _Froid_ entrar no banheiro. Tudo o que precisaria fazer era aguardar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hum... Estranho! Desde sábado o hóspede do quarto ao lado não saíra uma só vez. Novamente a sua refeição estava sendo entregue pelo serviço de quarto. Isso era positivamente esquisito. Afinal, naquele hotel normalmente ficavam empresários e invariavelmente os hóspedes saíam pelo menos nas refeições... A natureza desconfiada de Valentine obviamente vira nisso um complô ou algo do tipo.

Claro, pois se não fosse por ele, Radamanthys já teria caído em mais de uma armação. E não fosse Valentine a zelar pelo bem estar dele, Radamathys já teria sido apanhado como fora o maldito Aiacos, que agora voltara como se fosse o dono do mundo. Obviamente o fato do Mestre ter sido localizado em Toronto indicava que eles estavam sob investigação. E certamente um hóspede misterioso que vivia trancado merecia a sua atenção. Afinal, se dependesse de Valentine, nada de mau aconteceria a Radamanthys. Jamais. Pena que Radamanthys não o amasse da mesma forma... Mas pelo menos ele sabia que podia contar com Valentine para tudo. E logo, logo Radamanthys se cansaria do maldito Kanon e pediria para Valentine se livrar dele... E Valentine teria o maior prazer em se descartar dele de forma bem dolorosa...Sim, Kanon iria sentir dor. Como a que Valentine sentia ao saber que Radamanthys estava interessado em Kanon... Era só uma questão de tempo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto tomava banho, _Froid_ ainda pensava em como se divertira ouvindo aquela estapafúrdia conversa entre Kanon e Milo, na qual os dois decidiram que também precisavam de codinomes agora que estavam com eles. Depois de muito discutir, Kanon decidira que seria o _Dragão do Mar_. Claro que Milo rira da cara do irmão até não poder mais. Mas Kanon insistira e dissera que sempre quisera ser um Dragão do Mar. Claro que Shura se manifestara e os dois discutiram por horas seguidas. Caramba! O espanhol forçava quando se tratava de Kanon... Um dia desses _Froid_ falaria com ele... Mas logo os pensamentos de _Froid_ voltaram para Milo... NÃO! _Froid_ nunca conseguia fazer com que seus pensamentos ficassem muito longe de Milo. E Milo resolvera ser... _Unhão_... Aquilo provocara risos por toda a casa. Possivelmente até os criados estavam rindo na cozinha... Unhão! Milo era mesmo impagável. E quando o _Top_ perguntara por que Unhão, Milo sorrira de canto e dissera que tinha seus motivos... E Kanon confirmara: "_Vocês não fazem a mínima idéia",_ dissera Kanon rindo muito. _Mon Dieu_! Milo era lindíssimo. Atraente. Divertido. Demais. E para dar um fim àquela corrente de pensamentos, _Froid_ resolvera sair da sala e tomar banho. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de se manter focado na missão. Caso contrário ele desistiria de tudo e só pensaria em Milo.

Mas mal saiu do banheiro, _Froid_ foi agarrado pelo braço e jogado de costas na parede do corredor... Milo, é óbvio. Céus! O que ele iria fazer? E foi então que ele ouviu Milo falar de forma insinuante:

- Sabe... _Froid_... eu andei pensando... Aquele beijo, na _boite_... não pode ter sido real...

- _Alors_... Unhão... só há um jeito de saber realmente...

E Milo o beijou. Calor, descontrole, desejo. Tudo veio junto. O corpo dos dois se completava perfeitamente. _Froid_ abraçara-o como se Milo fosse seu único amparo. Milo beijara-o de forma que os dois perdessem o fôlego. E quando _Froid_ estava prestes a arrastá-lo para seu quarto, sentiu Milo se afastar e ouviu-o dizer:

- Ahá! Bem que eu desconfiava... Foi por causa da droga que eu senti tudo aquilo... Boa noite, _Froid_!

E Milo se afastou deixando-o desesperado por mais no corredor... Kamus olhou-o se afastar sem acreditar. Não era possível que Milo não tivesse sentido o mesmo que ele. Era? _Sacré bleu_! E ele que esperara dormir naquela noite... Será que Milo não sentira que eles eram perfeitos juntos?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O _Top_ voltava para o quarto que dividia com o Técnico quando viu _Froid_ parado tocando os próprios lábios! Ah, seu amigo se apaixonara depois de tanto tempo. Que bom! Ele merecia ser feliz! Aliás, todos por ali pareciam apaixonados... Até mesmo Shaka, que mal falava consigo. Mas o _Top_ notara que ele estava mais do que interessado no _Hacker_. Droga! Por que o _Hacker_ não lhe falara nada? Ele fizera o que o Mestre mandara dando em cima de Shaka. Mas ele nunca teria feito isso se o Hacker tivesse lhe contado como se sentia em relação a Shaka. Bom , mas esse era o seu destino, não era? Produzir confusão por onde passasse... Quando tudo o que ele queria estava exatamente onde sempre estivera... _Maschera_! Seria muito tarde para ligar pare ele? Ah, que fosse! E o _Top_ entrou no quarto e ligou para o italiano:

- _Maschera_? Sou eu? Está tudo bem com você?

- _Piccolino? Es troppo tarde! _Algum problema?

- Nada... Só saudade! Como vão as coisas aí?

- Estou na mesma, vigiando o nosso amigo. Já reportei tudo ao _Hacker_ mais cedo... Ele está irritado, Valentine continua perigoso, o Juiz _maledetto_ tira barato da cara dele... Os dois ainda vão se matar... Mas sem nada de novo.

- Quando você volta, _Maschera_?

- Não sei, _Fiore_. Não depende de mim. O importante é que você fique bem e em segurança.

- Eu te amo, _Maschera_. Vou tentar voltar para o hotel.

- Ah, não vai, não. O Juiz te conhece e você vai ficar longe daqui.

- Mas e você...?

- Eu não saí do quarto desde que ele apareceu, _Fiore_...

- Se cuida, _amore_.

- Você também _Fiore_. Estou com saudades.

- Eu também.

Ah, quando eles iriam voltar a se ver? Quando, pensou enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Mas algo o incomodava. O que seria?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raios! Era a terceira noite seguida que Kanon não conseguia dormir! Também...Quem conseguiria dormir naquela situação? Uma roupa que não era sua. Uma cama que não era sua. Todos em perigo de vida. E TUDO CULPA SUA! Claro que Kanon não conseguia dormir. Saco! Então, Kanon se levantou para a sua costumeira incursão pela cozinha em busca de algo para comer! Na primeira noite, o _Top_ estivera de vigia e eles bateram um bom papo. Na segunda noite fora Shaka e novamente Kanon passara horas batendo papo... Quem seria nesta noite? Bom, Kanon tinha certeza de que na sua noite de vigia ele estaria morrendo de sono! Mas não fazia diferença... Auxiliar na vigia era sua obrigação, já que ele era culpado pelo que estava acontecendo. Saco! Se um dia aquilo terminasse bem, Kanon decidira que iria ser mais seletivo na escolha de parceiros. Recentemente ele fizera enormes besteiras... Primeiro... Radamanthys. Depois... o Mestre. Não! Ele não precisava pensar naquilo agora. Não de novo! Era suficiente saber que ele era estúpido. E o maldito espanhol não o deixava esquecer disso, por óbvio! Nem Milo! Maldição! Ficar trancado naquela casa estava se mostrando um suplício... E Kanon resolveu ir à cozinha procurar pela única coisa que poderia ajudá-lo àquela hora. Chocolate! Obviamente se ele não estivesse fugindo desde sábado à noite ele teria trazido chocolate. Mas ultimamente parecia que ele pulara para dentro de um filme policial americano. Daqueles bem _trash_! Droga! Ele tinha que tomar cuidado para não acordar ninguém, pensou saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas no escuro. Ele NÃO podia acordar aquele espanhol imbecil! E se fosse ele a estar de vigília naquela noite? Seria mesmo o fim encontrá-lo. OK, o cara já deixara bem evidente que achava que a culpa era dele. O cara também já deixara bem claro que o achava burro. Também já esclarecera que achava que Kanon só ficava com trastes. Caramba! Será que o cara não se ligava que Kanon já sabia de tudo aquilo? Sim, ele sempre fora encrenqueiro, nunca escolhera bem alguém para ficar consigo e nunca fora de estudar como Saga. E ter alguém que ficasse dizendo isso a todo o momento na sua cara era simplesmente irritante! Maldito fosse o espanhol! E agora Milo tirava barato da sua cara sem parar. Do "assunto espanhol". Claro que Milo nunca se esqueceria disso. Kanon ouviria falar do espanhol até depois de morto, se dependesse de Milo! _Diabos_, pensou Kanon enquanto vasculhava a cozinha no escuro para não acordar ninguém. "_Por que não havia chocolate naquele lugar?_". Será que ele podia dar uma saída para comprar algum? Não! Antes disso era melhor checar os armários de cima. Quem sabe? E Kanon puxou um banco e começou a vasculhar nos armários quando a luz se acendeu abruptamente. Kanon assustou-se e sentiu o vazio sob os pés.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura estava de vigília naquela noite. Saco! Ele odiava ficar de vigília! Mas depois de tudo pelo que eles passaram, era melhor isso do que levar um tiro. Shura passou os olhos pelas telas que refletiam as imagens das câmaras. Depois de algumas horas sem nada acontecer, Shura estava quase dormindo quando ouviu um barulho discreto. Ele imediatamente acordou e checou as câmaras. NADA! Foi quando ele viu a imagem aparecer em uma das câmaras. E Shura foi silenciosamente até a cozinha e acendeu a luz para apreciar a cena. Kanon (pois que Shura nunca o confundiria com Saga!) estava em cima de um banco vasculhando os armários como se sua vida dependesse disso. Shura só teve tempo de notar que Kanon estava de _shorts_ e com os cabelos soltos antes de vê-lo perder o equilíbrio. Rápido como um raio, Shura teve tempo apenas de correr para onde ele estava e amortecer a queda de mau jeito antes que Kanon se estatelasse no chão. Shura olhou-o desesperado. Os longos cabelos caíam por cima do rosto de Kanon e ele não se mexia. "_Madre de Dios_! _Permita que Kanon esteja bem"_, pediu aos céus antes de abaixar-se para ajudá-lo.

Kanon ficou alguns centésimos de segundos parado no chão, com o coração aos pulos, tentando avaliar o estrago quando sentiu alguém puxá-lo. Ele murmurava desculpas atrapalhadas quando finalmente conseguiu ver quem o ajudara e arregalou os olhos antes de ouvir Shura falar sem parar em espanhol:

- _Estás bien? Esta herido?Tus manos? Tus piernas? La cabeza? Sientes dolor?_

- Acho que... estou bem...! Obrigado! – disse Kanon tentando sentir se tudo estava mesmo bem, enquanto ficava em pé.

Mas Shura não parava de tocá-lo para verificar se ele estava ferido e não se afastava. O que tinha o espanhol? Por tudo o que Kanon notara, ele facilmente esperaria que Shura jogasse o banco e todo o resto da cozinha por cima dele e não que o ajudasse a se levantar. Mas Shura amortecera sua queda, ajudara-o a se levantar e agora estava assim... mais parecendo uma galinha em desespero a rodeá-lo! Agora mesmo Shura pegara um de seus braços e o dobrava várias vezes, perguntando se doía. Kanon respondeu que estava tudo certo com seu braço. Será que o cara estava de gozação de novo? Era melhor não responder, não era? O que ele tinha, afinal? E Kanon olhou-o com atenção. Céus! Os olhos do espanhol eram de um verde... diferente... meio escuro. Então Kanon notou que ele não parava de falar em espanhol. Kanon sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo quando Shura o tocou no outro braço. Kanon nem mesmo notara que parara de responder às incessantes perguntas do espanhol. "_O que está acontecendo comigo?"_, pensou Kanon. Mas seu silêncio pareceu preocupar Shura:

- _Que tienes, Kanon? Habla comigo! No me comprendes?_

- Eu... não... falo muito bem espanhol, Shura – disse Kanon devagar, sendo puxado do seu devaneio.

- _Yo_... _por supuesto_! _Perdón_! Dói, Kanon? – disse Shura pegando agora suas mãos e mexendo nelas.

- Não... não dói – disse Kanon depois de um tempo.

Céus! Kanon conseguia sentir a respiração do espanhol sobre ele. Ele estava... perto demais! E foi então que Shura ajoelhou-se e começou a tocar em suas pernas e a fazê-lo dobrar os joelhos. Ah, aquilo devia ser algum tipo de tortura chinesa. Algo assim... para testar o seu autocontrole. E os deuses sabiam como Kanon tinha pouco... autocontrole... Kanon sentiu um arrepio ao sentir as mãos de Shura em sua coxa... e depois na outra. E ele continuava a perguntar se doía... Cacete! Kanon fechou os olhos, encostou as costas na pia e apoiou-se com as duas mãos. Pelos deuses! Ele precisava se controlar! Mas aquilo pareceu deixar Shura em desespero. Logo Shura ficou de pé à sua frente, bem perto, pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e forçou o rosto de Kanon em sua direção:

- KANON! _Habla comigo_! Abre os olhos! Você se sente tonto?

"_CLARO QUE SIM, CACETE_!", pensou Kanon ao abrir os olhos quase em pânico. Claro que ele se sentia tonto! Com Shura tão perto, forçando-o a olhá-lo a milímetros de distância e genuinamente preocupado consigo, o mínimo que ele tinha que se sentir era tonto, não era? Isso além de sentir o coração dar pulos em seu peito. Além de sentir o sangue correr rápido em suas veias. Além de sentir sua pele se arrepiar todas as vezes que Shura o tocava. Além de sentir-se inebriar com o cheiro amadeirado que emanava de Shura. Além de sentir seu corpo reagir fortemente àquela proximidade. Tonto era o mínimo que Kanon se sentia. Raios! Mas Kanon não podia, podia? Desejar o maldito espanhol que sempre o tratava mal! Que sempre gozava de si. Que o acusava de ser culpado por tudo aquilo. E Kanon apertou as mãos na pia e respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Eu... estou bem, Shura! De verdade!

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Kanon? – perguntou Shura sem o soltar.

Shura agora passava a mão por trás da cabeça de Kanon, como se quisesse se assegurar que Kanon não a tinha batido. E distraidamente afastava os cabelos de Kanon de seu rosto. Era tão gostoso. Shura continuava a olhá-lo preocupado. Kanon sentiu seu coração se aquecer. O espanhol estava genuinamente preocupado consigo. Quando foi que alguém o tratara assim além de seus irmãos? Bom, verdade que Kanon também não tratava ninguém assim. Para ele tudo se resumia a sexo e prazer. Era mais simples ser assim. Também, depois de acompanhar de perto o tormento que era o relacionamento entre Saga e Aioros, afastar-se de relacionamentos parecia o melhor a ser feito... Na verdade, entre as poucas pessoas que Kanon ficara mais de uma vez estavam o Mestre e Radamanthys. Ou seja, a sua idiotice fora amplamente recompensada, não fora? Caramba! Como ele era burro! E agora isso! Descobrir que queria o espanhol! Mas logo Kanon se deu conta de que Shura ainda esperava por sua resposta:

- Eu... eu vim... procurar chocolate – e Kanon acrescentou mais rápido – eu... estava com insônia e vim procurar algo para comer... Bom... Obrigado, Shura, eu vou subir agora.

- _Yo_... fiz uma garrafa de _chocolate caliente_ para passar a noite em vigília, Kanon ! _Quieres un poco_?

Sem esperar resposta, Shura puxou Kanon gentilmente pela mão pegando uma xícara grande no caminho. Chegando à sala em que estivera, Shura pegou a garrafa térmica, encheu a xícara e deu-a Kanon:

- Chocolate quente é ótimo para insônia, Kanon. Toma tudo.

Kanon bebeu devagar e mal falou. Shura nunca o tratara tão bem. Maldição! Isso era péssimo! Péssimo! O espanhol insuportável o tratava bem justo quando Kanon descobrira que o queria e o queria muito. "_Ah, não! Devia ser brincadeira dos céus_!", pensou com raiva. Sim, pois se Shura também o quisesse, sem dúvida ele teria demonstrado algo. Sei lá... tentado abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo... Tratá-lo bem, quem sabe? Era evidente que Shura não o queria. Claro que não! E depois Kanon sabia que em circunstâncias normais o espanhol só o ofendia. Talvez ele tivesse sido gentil devido a alguma regra de não agressão depois do pôr-do-sol. Ou algo nesse gênero. Então, Shura encheu sua xícara novamente e o mandara dormir com um sorriso estonteante, dizendo que tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Kanon começou a caminhar em direção à porta, como um autômato, quando Shura disse, meio nervoso:

- _Kanon, no te preocupes. Yo... nosostros... bueno_... _no_ vamos deixar o Radamanthys te levar para lugar nenhum.

- Eu... não estou com medo por mim, Shura. Eu... eu sei que a culpa é minha e que eu mereço... Eu só não quero que ele faça algo contra o Saga e o Milo. Só isso. – disse Kanon, desanimado.

Kanon estava quase saindo quando Shura o alcançou, colocando-se na sua frente. Com uma mão, Shura tocou o rosto de Kanon com carinho e disse:

- Quem disse que a culpa _es tuya_, Kanon? Como você ia saber que ele era _peligroso_? – Kanon olhou-o, surpreso.

- Ué... você! Você disse que a culpa era minha, Shura. E eu... bom... concordei com você...

- _Yo... bueno... yo hablo_... _tonterías cuando__estoy nervioso_, Kanon. E eu estou apavorado com a idéia de que ele possa te seqüestrar. – E Shura olhou-o intensamente antes de completar – _Tu és precioso_, Kanon!

Kanon olhou-o sem entender direito. E não é que agora ele se sentia com sono? O que Shura queria dizer com isso? O que foi mesmo que ele dissera em espanhol? E por que ele não soltara seu rosto, ainda? E por que ele o olhava assim, com aqueles olhos verdes? "_Ah, que vontade de desmanchar aquele cabelo espetado_!", pensou Kanon segundos antes de Shura largá-lo bruscamente e dizer para Kanon ir dormir de uma vez.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ah, eu sei que fiquei devendo a conversa do Shaka e do Mu. Eu sei... Mas os meus anjos não mereciam dividir a cena com tanta gente...Capítulo que vem é deles!_

_Enfim, agradeço às madrinhas Makie e Mussha! E agradeço a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews! Obrigada Makie, P-Shurete, Camis, Kiara Salkys, Lyta Moonshadow, Litha-chan, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Samejima, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Haina Aquarius-sama,Tsuki Torres, Kashamumi-kun,Dark Wolf, Saga de Pijama e Athenas de Áries._

_Agradeço muito especialmente a minha beta querida, a Cristal Samejima, que sempre me ajuda! Obrigada, querida!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan _

_Mar/08_


	19. Parede de Cristal

Olá, minha super beta querida

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 19 – Parede de Cristal _

Mu sonhava novamente com aquilo... Há anos ele tinha o mesmo sonho... Ele e Shion estavam na neve, sozinhos. Depois de muito caminhar, eles chegavam a uma cidade... Tanta gente... Ele não conseguia entender nada do que era falado... Nenhuma palavra... Eles vagavam pela cidade, sem ter onde dormir, sem ter o que comer... Fome, tanta fome... Eles pediam dinheiro... comida... mas ninguém os entendia... Não! Ele queria acordar!... Mu começou a se debater na cama ao sentir o vago desespero de saber o que viria...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raios! Era isso o que dava ter dormido à tarde depois de uma noite em claro. Agora ele iria vagar pela madrugada, e só dormiria quando fosse quase hora de acordar. Ah, Shaka não fora feito para trabalho em campo! Toda a sua vida na polícia ele passara na área de inteligência, analisando informações, perfis criminológicos, novos golpes, encontrando soluções. Trabalho de campo, com armas, vigília e risco definitivamente, não eram a sua especialidade. Mas ele estava enterrado naquilo até o fundo!

Shaka abriu a porta e viu, surpreso, Kanon andando sonolento pelo corredor segurando uma grande xícara de algo quente. Kanon tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e nem mesmo notara que Shaka estava ali. Ele parecia compenetrado em seus próprios problemas. E que problemas! Um criminoso que queria seqüestrá-lo. Os dois irmãos sob ameaça. Em que diabo de filme de quinta categoria Shaka se metera?

Ah, e é claro! Havia Mu. Shaka ainda se lembrava de haver tentado conversar com Mu. Raios! Ele tentara! Mu contara brevemente o óbvio. Que os tais Yuvrajalpur o adotaram como favor a Shion e agora queriam que esse voasse meio mundo para ir a algum evento social. Mu parecia revoltado! Mas Shaka vira além! Mu se sentia repudiado. Essa era uma dor difícil de superar... Sim, Shaka sabia. Afinal, psicologia era a sua área. Mu se mostrava um enorme desafio à mente classificatória de Shaka. Ele parecia constantemente esconder quem ele era e mostrar a todos uma face afável e calma que não era a sua. Shaka se lembrava de apenas um ou dois eventos em que ele sentira que se confrontara com o verdadeiro Mu. Shaka se lembrava de três ou quatro vezes em que sentira os reais olhos de Mu sobre si. No mais, Mu era um personagem. E fora esse personagem quem lhe explicara brevemente o porque de sua preocupação, se retirando logo em seguida para o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si para falar ao telefone com o agente que monitorava Radamanthys.

Shaka o vira novamente ao jantar. Observara-o olhar para si como se quisesse lhe falar. Mas Shaka sentiu exatamente o momento em que Mu desistiu... desistiu de falar consigo! Raios! O que estava fazendo ali, afinal? Claro que havia Saga e seus irmãos, mas aquela não era a SUA missão. Ele podia voltar a seus afazeres e ajudar Saga de outro modo. Aliás, ele iria fazer isso no dia seguinte. Chegava daquilo. Era um suplício olhar para Afrodite e se lembrar de como ele fora enganado. Era horrível olhar para Mu, desejá-lo e ser constantemente repudiado daquela forma. Amanhã mesmo ele falaria com Mu e iria embora, pensou Shaka triste ao passar em frente ao quarto de Mu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu sentia a pele queimar. Era como se ele tivesse sido jogado numa panela. E, apesar disso, ele sentia frio. Um frio que não ia embora. Que parecia vir de dentro. Sua cabeça doía. Ele estava tão... cansado... Ele não se importava mais com o fato de que ninguém parecia entendê-lo... mas Shion... Shion parecera tão desesperado quando o sangue não parara mais de jorrar de seu nariz... Quando os vômitos não pararam... Ah, mas era tão bom não sentir mais fome... Tão bom... E então eles vieram e o arrastaram para longe de Shion e falaram com ele naquela língua estranha... mas Mu não queria mais entender... Ele ouvia Shion chamá-lo desesperado... Mu chamou-o de volta... Shion era tudo o que ele tinha agora. Mas ninguém os entendeu... E eles o levavam para longe...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka ouviu a voz de Mu quando passou pela frente de seu quarto. Ele devia estar falando ao telefone. Ele nunca parava. Analisava todos os dados mais de uma vez. Conferia todos os programas de segurança várias vezes. Trocava as senhas diariamente... Ele tinha várias reuniões com a equipe e passava horas no quarto de Shion. Horas essas em que Shaka tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ele conferia tudo novamente.

Mas, então, Shaka teve a certeza de que o ouviu gritar. Pelos deuses! Será que ele estava sob ataque? Ele girou a maçaneta e entrou num dos quartos mais estranhos que já vira. Bem menor que o de Shion, cheirando a incenso, com várias velas acesas, grandes retalhos de tecidos vermelhos sob a iluminação indireta e pratos de bronze nas paredes. Em uma bancada, destoando completamente do resto da decoração, os mais modernos equipamentos de informática que se poderia imaginar. E no centro, em uma cama baixa e oriental, Mu se debatia em desespero, murmurando palavras naquela língua incompreensível para Shaka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agora tudo se transformara naquele lugar horrível... Todos falavam com ele por trás de plástico, com o corpo coberto por aventais, máscaras, luvas... Como se tivessem medo de tocá-lo. Tanta gente... e todos separados por divisórias de plástico... Mas era um salão imenso, cheio de gente... Parecia um hospital, mas não havia parede, ou teto... era como se fosse uma grande... tenda de circo... Não! Ele devia estar sonhando de novo... Com as injeções, soro, corpos enrolados em sacos de plástico, dor pelo corpo inteiro... Mu se recusava a comer, já que seu estômago revirava, mas eles o forçavam... Mu sentia medo. Medo de ser ele a sair enrolado em um saco de plástico. Onde ele estava? Onde estava Shion? Ah, por várias vezes Mu jurara que vira rostos conhecidos ao lado de sua cama... seus pais... Mas eles não morreram na neve? Às vezes achava que estava em sua casa... lá no Tibete... Mas então a imagem se perdia, derretia... Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito, ele viu o rosto de Shion por trás das divisórias de plástico... Seria verdade? Mu o chamou, se debatendo... Ele queria sair de lá... sair do isolamento...

NÃO! Aquilo já acontecera. Não estava acontecendo de novo. Não de novo!... Mu se debateu mais e gritou. Gritou para aquilo sumir. Para que tudo sumisse. Para que ele pudesse acordar e deixar aquilo para trás.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu sentiu o rosto molhado. Seriam lágrimas? Suor? Sangue? E ele soube imediatamente o que acontecera. O mesmo pesadelo de sempre. Com a febre tifóide que contraíra quando ele e Shion mendigavam na Índia. Mu fora levado compulsoriamente a uma área de isolamento hospitalar. Ele se lembrava do medo que sentira, da solidão de não entender nada, da dor, da febre que não passava e do medo de morrer... Duas semanas depois da internação, ele fora liberado. Shion passara essas semanas morando nas ruas, em frente ao hospital improvisado que fora montado para atender a população e conter a epidemia. Uma assistente social se interessou pelos dois refugiados e lhes arranjou lugar num orfanato em uma cidade próxima. Se não fosse pela doença seriamente contagiosa, sem dúvida eles teriam acabado os seus dias mendigando num país cuja língua eles desconheciam... E Mu respirou aliviado. Fora só um sonho, afinal! Só um sonho!

Nesse momento Mu sentiu alguém tocar seu cabelo. Como um raio retirou o revólver debaixo do travesseiro e pulou em cima de quem quer que fosse. Colocou-o embaixo de si com o revólver sob o queixo, um de seus joelhos sob o estômago, enquanto que com uma das mãos comprimia fortemente a garganta do invasor.

Tarde demais ele notou que era Shaka quem estava embaixo de si, com os cabelos loiros esparramados por sua cama e um ar aparvalhado no rosto. O que Shaka estaria fazendo em seu quarto?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka olhou para cima, surpreso. Como foi que ele fora parar embaixo de Mu daquela forma? Ele tinha um revólver sob o queixo, umas das mãos de Mu em sua garganta e um dos joelhos de Mu sobre o seu estômago, o que dificultava imensamente sua respiração. Realmente ele fora pego como um carneirinho! E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser esperar que Mu percebesse quem estava embaixo dele... Saco! Shaka realmente se ressentia de não ter muita experiência em campo! Se ele tivesse usado mais seu treinamento possivelmente Mu não teria conseguido imobilizá-lo com facilidade! Era óbvio que Mu tinha mais experiência do que ele! Shaka sentia-se ridículo por ter sido dominado com tanta facilidade. Mas o que ele podia fazer com um revólver sob o queixo? O próximo movimento teria que ser de Mu ou ele podia levar um tiro.

Então, Shaka começou a se sentir cada vez mais consciente de que Mu estava sobre ele em uma cama. Cada vez mais consciente dos olhos verdes de Mu perdendo-se em seus próprios olhos. Será que o tempo realmente parara ou será que Mu realmente não saía de cima dele? Seu coração disparou e Shaka sentiu um súbito calor. Vagamente notou que o revólver fora afastado de seu queixo, mas que a mão de Mu continuava em sua garganta. Sentia os dedos de Mu passarem levemente por sobre seu pescoço, como se não quisessem sair de onde estavam. Sentiu a pele de seu pescoço arrepiar. Pelos deuses! Ele era tremendamente sensível no pescoço...

Constrangido, Shaka tentou se acalmar com um velho truque. Encher os pulmões de ar e soltar vagarosamente. Mas quando puxou o ar, ele não veio. Mu ainda tinha um joelho sobre si... E continuava a olhá-lo sem nada falar. Shaka sentia a respiração de Mu sobre si. Ah, aquilo estava estranho demais. Ele tinha que falar algo. Mesmo porque Mu não o ameaçava mais com um revólver... Shaka sentiu a imensa dificuldade em disciplinar seus pensamentos para apresentar um discurso ao menos razoável naquela estranha situação:

- Mu... eu te ouvi gritar...achei que você podia... estar em perigo... algo assim... Foi por isso que eu entrei em seu quarto...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu olhava Shaka como se tivesse dificuldade em se lembrar porque pulara em cima dele com aquela explosão de violência. Ele tinha apenas a noção de que Shaka estava exatamente onde deveria estar! Em seu quarto! Em sua cama! Com os cabelos loiros e lisos lindamente espalhados por sua cama como seda. O problema... eram os olhos... Mu não entendia porque se perdia daquela forma quando Shaka o olhava. Sentia como se cada um dos seus sentidos se intensificasse e existisse somente por um motivo. Sentir Shaka! Mu afastou o revólver do rosto de Shaka. Como ele ousara apontar um revólver para Shaka? Porém, não conseguiu se mexer muito mais do que isso. Ele se encontrava magnetizado pela presença de Shaka. Era como se tivesse saído de seu pior pesadelo para o seu melhor sonho num piscar de olhos. E estava tendo dificuldades em lidar com aquela mudança brusca. Meio desorientado, Mu começou a acariciar levemente o pescoço de Shaka... sentiu a pele do outro se arrepiar sob seus dedos... "_Ah, era tão gostoso!"..._ Sentia o coração de Shaka bater rápido e o seu respondia igualmente! Sentia-se vagamente inebriado por aquela situação e tinha medo de que tudo não passasse de uma ilusão! O melhor que ele podia fazer era se mexer devagar e calmamente. Sim, era isso! E não falar nada, pois se fosse um sonho, realmente, queria que durasse o máximo possível.

Então Mu sentiu a tentativa de Shaka em respirar profundamente abaixo de si. Mas manteve um de seus joelhos imobilizando-o, como aprendera... Seus olhos perdiam-se no azul dos olhos de Shaka... Sabia que na verdade era Shaka quem o mantinha imobilizado e não o contrário. Seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer... Foi então que ouviu a voz calma de Shaka, entrecortada:

- Mu... eu te ouvi gritar...achei que você podia... estar em perigo... algo assim... Foi por isso que eu entrei em seu quarto... – a voz de Shaka saía difícil, engasgada.

- Eu... tive um... pesadelo... – disse Mu, hesitante.

Na verdade, Mu pensava em como era estranho falar sobre um pesadelo com um sonho... E seus pensamentos começaram a entrar em foco. Não ! Não era um sonho. Era Shaka! Tudo estava devidamente em seu lugar, menos Shaka que estava em sua cama. Mu rendeu-se à realidade e tirou o seu joelho de cima de Shaka. Afinal, o outro estava visivelmente sem fôlego. Mas não encontrou dentro de si a vontade necessária para sair completamente de cima de Shaka. Mu tocou o rosto dele como se para se certificar que era mesmo verdade. E o mais estranho! Shaka continuava de costas em sua cama olhando-o, sem fazer nenhum movimento para sair. Então, Mu ouviu-o falar:

- Com o que foi?

Mu demorou um pouco para entender a pergunta. Mas finalmente ele deduziu que Shaka se referia ao seu pesadelo. Por que isso o interessaria?... Mas se Shaka estava interessado e era isso que o mantinha ali, ele iria satisfazer sua curiosidade, por óbvio, somente para tê-lo perto de si pelo máximo de tempo possível! Àquela hora da noite, Mu esquecera-se em pensar em seu enorme orgulho, ou no medo de rejeição, ou mesmo no perigo da missão. Naquela hora da noite, Mu só pensava em como ele nunca mais queria ficar sozinho como ficara naquele maldito hospital!

- Eu... bom, logo que eu cheguei à Índia com o Shion, eu... tive febre tifóide. Às vezes... bem , de vez em quando... eu ainda sonho com isso... com o medo... e a solidão...

Shaka sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias... As coisas pelas quais Mu passara... Era verdadeiramente um milagre que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Mas era realmente maravilhoso que ele estivesse vivo, bem de saúde, lindo e – principalmente – por cima dele. Eram todos excelentes motivos para agir por impulso pelo menos uma vez na vida! E Shaka deixou-se levar. Levantou um braço e gentilmente puxou a cabeça de Mu pela nuca. Seus dedos enroscaram-se naquele cabelo exótico. Há tanto tempo ele queria aquilo! Tanto tempo! O verde dos olhos de Mu passou a tomar conta de seu campo de visão. Shaka sentiu os lábios de Mu sobre os seus uma vez mais... Sua língua tocou os lábios de Mu, como se temesse que ele o rejeitasse. Mas ele os abriu... e Shaka explorou a sua boca e beijou seu pescoço, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto, até que fosse o outro a ficar sem fôlego. Ele tinha necessidade de Mu. Do verdadeiro Mu! Não deixaria mais que ele se afastasse. Não deixaria mais que algum personagem tomasse seu lugar. Shaka o queria. Queria muito!

Logo Shaka retirou a blusa de Mu, e sentiu que Mu o aliviava de suas próprias roupas. Estremeceu ao sentir a pele nua do outro entrar em contato com a sua. Mu era tudo o que ele queria! E num movimento rápido, virou-se colocando Mu embaixo de si e tocou aquele corpo que o obcecara. Iria tomar posse do que era seu, sem pensar nas conseqüências! Sentiu a reação do corpo de Mu àqueles carinhos que se tornavam cada vez mais selvagens e famintos. Seu! Finalmente seu! Shaka tomou o membro de Mu em suas mãos e começou a estimulá-lo. Os gemidos e suspiros de Mu o enlouqueciam... Mu cheirava a sândalo, incenso e algo mais. Seus cabelos lavanda desprenderam-se e se encontravam espalhados na cama. Shaka sentiu uma imensa necessidade de tomar aqueles cabelos nas mãos. Mas havia algo mais que ele devia tomar para si. Fez Mu sentar-se e chupou-o enquanto puxava sua cabeça para trás, pelos cabelos. Mu apoiava-se com as mãos espalmadas na cama...

"_Aquilo... aquilo só podia ser um sonho"_, pensou Mu segundos antes de sentir o prazer explodir em seu corpo. Agora era ele a estar sem fôlego, sob o domínio de Shaka. Sem aviso, foi colocado de joelhos defronte à cabeceira da cama. Sentiu Shaka afastar seus cabelos e beijar-lhe o pescoço. Os lábios desciam por seus ombros e costas. Mu perdia-se em sensações. Murmurava palavras desconexas e mal sabia em que língua falava, quando ouviu a voz de Shaka:

- Se entrega para mim, Mu... Eu quero você... o Mu... verdadeiro...–

"_Sim", _pensou Mu, mas só um gemido saiu de seus lábios ao sentir Shaka prepará-lo. Mas por que ele dissera que queria o Mu verdadeiro? O que ele quisera dizer com isso? Não que aquilo importasse naquele momento... E tonto de dor e prazer, sentiu finalmente o membro de Shaka invadi-lo. Doía! Mas era tão bom! Logo o prazer superou a dor com os movimentos cadenciados do outro. Mu agarrava-se fortemente à cabeceira da cama, e ajudava como podia, mas em verdade, sabia que a única coisa que conseguia fazer bem naquele momento era gemer... gemer e suspirar o nome de Shaka do seu amado. Mu queria – queria tanto – dar prazer a Shaka! A tal ponto que Shaka quisesse ficar consigo. Sempre.

Mu faria o que fosse necessário para que Shaka o quisesse. Afinal, ele sabia que não agüentaria ouvir que ele não o queria. Que nunca o quisera. Não, Mu não agüentaria isso! Jurara que nunca mais iria se deixar levar por esse sentimento... por esse medo de não ser querido... Mu passara a evitar que os outros o atingissem. Ele se protegera. Ele colocara uma parede protetora contra os outros. Só Shion o conhecia e o aceitava. Para o resto, Mu se apresentava atrás de uma parede de cristal. Nunca mais quisera o amor de ninguém. Isso, é claro, até botar os olhos nos olhos de Shaka! A partir daí, sentira uma vontade desesperada de que Shaka o quisesse, o quisesse realmente. E esse sentimento foi crescendo em seu peito. Crescendo a tal ponto que Mu passou a evitar até mesmo olhar para Shaka. Será que Shaka sabia como era difícil para ele vê-lo todos os dias? Saber que ele dormia na mesma casa? Falar com ele? Não! Duvidava que ele soubesse. Afinal, Mu tomara todas as precauções para nunca demonstrar seus sentimentos por Shaka. Às vezes deixava escapar um olhar ou algumas palavras. Naquela tarde, mesmo, no quarto de Shaka... Fora tão difícil se controlar e sair de lá... Tão difícil... Só um olhar escapara. Mas fora tudo. Ou quase tudo. Afinal, ele não podia dar a chance para que alguém o magoasse daquela forma novamente. Mas não conseguia evitar ter medo de que Shaka não o quisesse... De alguma forma, Shaka conseguira quebrar a parede de cristal que construíra em volta de si. E agora, ao sentir Shaka explodir de prazer e ajudá-lo a alcançar o seu, Mu sentia como se ele tivesse o dever de tentar. De se dar uma chance. "_Será que_ _Shaka_ _iria rejeitá-lo?",_ pensou Mu, preocupado. Mas agora ele não conseguia pensar nisso... Agora, o nome de Shaka vinha ritmado em sua boca. Shaka... Shaka... Sha... ka... Subitamente viu tudo mais brilhante, em tons mais fortes. E logo Shaka abraçou-o e o aconchegou em seu peito, embalando-o para dormir. Antes de voltar a dormir, pensou que não teria mais pesadelos naquela noite.

Quanto ao dia seguinte... bom, pensaria nele quando chegasse... Talvez fosse bom deixar o passado para trás. Apostar no futuro. E viver no presente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Radamanthys estocava-o sem dó e ouvia em retribuição os gemidos de Valentine, que se encontrava de joelhos, com o corpo para frente e com os pulsos amarrados juntos. Mas, na verdade, Radamanthys imaginava-se punindo Kanon por ter sumido daquela forma. Ele já mandara diversos homens atrás deles, mas Kanon não aparecia. Ou o maldito Mestre e o tal do Saga! "_Raios! Onde eles se enfiaram?"_, pensou estocando Valentine com força, ao sentir a resistência natural do corpo do outro. O rosto de Kanon se formou em sua mente e Radamanthys sentiu a excitação aumentar. Kanon era o ser mais _sexy_ que ele já encontrara em sua vida. Kanon se movimentava como um felino no cio. Seus olhos refletiam desejo. Todos que o conheciam o queriam. Seu corpo era um convite dos infernos e... por Hades... ele sabia satisfazê-lo como ninguém!

E Radamanthys olhou para baixo e viu os cabelos ruivos de Valentine espalhados por suas costas. Ah, Valentine sempre estava disposto a satisfazê-lo! Sempre! Mas com Kanon não era assim... "_Ah, não!... Com Kanon era sempre uma batalha"_. Você tinha que merecer o prazer e isto tornava tudo mais excitante... "_Tão... excitante...",_ pensou sentindo o desejo aumentar. Radamanthys, então, forçou seu membro de uma vez e ouviu um longo gemido de dor. Mas logo sentiu que finalmente o corpo de Valentine o aceitava.

Céus!O que ele devia fazer para ter Kanon? Talvez... talvez Valentine tivesse razão... Talvez ele estivesse atuando com força quando devia usar de inteligência. E, de forma quase gentil, Radamanthys acariciou os cabelos de Valentine e aproximou o seu rosto do ouvido dele, dizendo de forma insinuante:

- Você tem razão, Val... Nós vamos fazer o que você disse... Você sempre acerta nessas coisas...

Radamanthys o viu sorrir. Um sorriso cruel de quem antecipava a vitória. Mas antes que Valentine pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Radamanthys circulou seu pescoço com as mãos e o apertou, com força. Valentine sentiu-se sufocar e engasgou, assustado.

"_Ah"_, pensou Radamanthys quase feliz, "_onde mesmo eu ouvi que asfixia aumenta o prazer sexual?"._ Era um bom momento para saber se era verdade! E se fosse verdade, sem dúvida, ele utilizaria isso com Kanon. Kanon seria seu, sem dúvida nenhuma. Ele os pegaria um por um. Kanon, Saga e o Mestre! E o Mestre... Ah, o Mestre lhe diria onde estava o dinheiro quando visse Saga ser torturado na sua frente. Tudo daria certo como Valentine lhe prometera. Doce Valentine! Sempre tão pronto a servi-lo e a agradá-lo... Pena que Valentine não o atraísse muito. "_Uma pena, realmente"_, pensou sentindo o prazer chegar. E finalmente Radamanthys soltou Valentine enquanto chamava por Kanon em meio a ondas de prazer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion saiu do quarto de Kanon, finalmente. Sim, Kanon berrara com ele e xingara-o tanto que até lhe faltaram palavras. Depois disso, inventara alguns novos xingamentos. Shion dava-lhe toda a razão! Afinal, fora Kanon a pessoa que ele mais enganara. Kanon tinha a mais absoluta razão de estar zangado consigo. Claro que zangado era uma palavra muito leve para descrever o estado em que Kanon se encontrava. Mas Shion ouviu-o sem pestanejar ou replicar. Ele merecia aquilo. Na verdade, ele não devia ter esperado tanto para se desculpar, mas essa fora a primeira vez que conseguira levantar-se da cama e se arrumar sem ajuda e sem ninguém em seu quarto. Shion aproveitou a chance e foi ao quarto de Kanon. Droga! O pior era que ele gostava demais de Kanon, de seu jeito divertido, desencanado, imaturo. Gostava muito realmente. Claro que só acabara ficando com Kanon porque esse partira para cima de si e não o contrário. Mas aquilo se encaixou perfeitamente no seu plano e era tão... agradável... que Shion tocou o caso para frente. Kanon era um vulcão na cama, isso era fora de questão. E era tão parecido com Saga, afinal. Shion sempre – sempre – soubera que Kanon não gostava de si. E se lembrava disso cada vez que a culpa o atingia. Mas agora se sentia um desgraçado por ter usado Kanon daquela forma e sentia que merecia todos os xingamentos e agressões que lhe eram lançados. Aliás, ele esperava inclusive que Kanon batesse em si. Ele merecia isso. Claro que sim! Mas em dado momento, sentiu tudo girar a sua volta e perdeu o equilíbrio. Em menos de um segundo, Kanon estava ao seu lado, amparando-o e ajudando-o a se sentar na cama, carinhosamente. O humor de Kanon sempre fora variável, e Shion sempre se divertira com isso, mas não esperara por aquilo. E fora somente depois disso que os dois conversaram e que Shion se desculpara por tudo o que fizera a Kanon. Ele duvidava que esqueceria algum dia do ar triste de Kanon ao lhe confessar que o que lhe dava raiva era saber que fora Shion o parceiro que melhor o tratara na vida. E em como Kanon se sentia um imbecil por só se envolver com trastes (_Shion incluído, por óbvio!)._

Depois disso, Shion levantou-se para sair, afinal ele se sentia melhor! A verdade era que Kanon podia até perdoá-lo, mas duvidava que um dia fosse se perdoar pelo que fizera aos Kyrillos. Mas se Kanon não o perdoara pelo menos conseguira tratá-lo com afabilidade e até lhe agradecera pela proteção e cuidado com sua família. Shion nem soube o que dizer e, para evitar dar uma resposta, abriu a porta e saiu. Lá fora ele encontrou Saga, Milo e Shura aparentemente esperando para intervir se a discussão partisse para as vias de fato.

- Mestre... está tudo bem? – Milo perguntou, preocupado. "_Impressionante como Milo, o que sofreu mais violência, foi que primeiro me perdoou!"_, pensou.

- Acho melhor você ver como está o Kanon, Milo. Eu fui um canalha com ele – disse Shion olhando para Saga. "_E com você também, meu amor"_, pensou chateado.

Para sua surpresa, Milo foi seguido por Shura para dentro do quarto. Shura olhara-o com profunda desaprovação, mas nada falara. Será que ele perdera algo nestes dias de inconsciência? Bom, depois ele conversaria com Shura. Agora ele precisava se arrastar até seu próprio quarto e se jogar na cama sem parecer um total inepto para Saga, que continuava a olhá-lo. Raios! Ele odiava estar fraco daquela forma! E por que Saga não seguira os dois ao quarto do irmão gêmeo? Para quebrar a tensão, Shion tentou falar com Saga enquanto andava vagarosamente pelo corredor em direção ao próprio quarto:

- Eu vim pedir perdão ao Kan, Saga... Eu precisava...

E foi então que o mundo pareceu dar uma entortada violenta para a direita e começou a rodar brutalmente. Por sorte ele estava perto da parede e praticamente caiu sobre ela, pesadamente. Pelo menos a parede não se mexia... Bom, ele não tinha certeza disso... mas esperava que ela não se mexesse. Shion fechou os olhos, de costas contra a parede, esperando a tontura passar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga assustou-se com a extrema palidez de Shion quando este saiu do quarto. Claro que sabia que devia largar o Mestre e ver como estava Kanon. Este berrara tanto que a casa toda parecera estremecer. Saga até se espantava com o fato de que Mu ainda não aparecera. E Shaka... onde estava Shaka? Bom, mas Milo, Saga e Shura subiram tão logo ouviram o escarcéu! Kamus saíra e Afrodite ficara monitorando os equipamentos de segurança. Saga esperara ter que entrar no quarto e tirar Kanon de cima de Shion. Mas de alguma forma, ele se safara da merecida surra. Porém, quando Shion saíra, parecera prestes a desmaiar. Mas, ainda assim, orgulhoso como ele só, fingira que estava bem e tentara voltar ao próprio quarto. Saga até o ouvira dizer:

- Eu vim pedir perdão ao Kan, Saga... Eu precisava...

Saga nem teve tempo de responder. Ele esperava que Shion pedisse por ajuda, mas o cabeça-dura não pedira e Saga pensava sobre o que devia fazer quando o viu cair sobre a parede, respirando profundamente e fechando os olhos.

Pelos deuses! Saga não gostava de vê-lo assim. Canalha, abusado, falso, mentiroso, mas, ainda assim, odiava vê-lo mal daquele jeito. Saga sabia que o primeiro dia sem tomar o analgésico seria assim... permeado por fortes tonturas e dor...muita dor... Saga tentou falar com Shion, mas ele não respondeu... Céus! Será que devia carregá-lo ao próprio quarto? Mas aquilo iria ser doloroso, claro! Com a costela quebrada e o ferimento recente, Shion sofreria muito se fosse carregado. Sem saber direito o que fazer, aproximou-se de Shion e levou uma mão ao seu rosto. Era melhor ajudá-lo a caminhar ao próprio quarto, sem dúvida!

O problema fora que ao tocar a pele de Shion, Saga sentiu-se incendiar. Raios! Maldita atração que ele sentia por aquele canalha! Deixou, então, seus dedos passearem sem pressa pelo rosto de Shion, sentindo cada contorno, cada linha daquele rosto. Apoiou a outra mão na parede, ao lado do rosto de Shion. Este, por sua vez, abriu os olhos, surpreso, e olhou-o de um jeito que só poderia significar uma coisa... desejo...! Maldito! A mão de Saga finalmente alcançou os lábios de Shion e os contornou de leve, entreabrindo-os. Os lábios de dele eram tão macios. Saga lembrou-se dos beijos trocados, da noite que tiveram e seu corpo reagiu fortemente. Ele viu Shion olhá-lo com aqueles olhos hipnóticos, que o arrastavam para perto... cada vez mais perto... Como as ondas do mar... E sentiu a respiração de Shion em seu rosto quando o ouviu dizer em voz baixa: "_Saga... eu te quero...tanto!"._ Ah, Saga também o queria. Muito. Saga debruçara-se sobre Shion como se debruçaria sobre um carneiro travesso que ousara entrar em seus domínios. Shion pagaria por tudo. Ah, pagaria... o predador sempre fazia a presa pagar pela ousadia... Pelos deuses! Saga sentia-se capaz de tomá-lo no meio do corredor, ferido e às beiras de um desmaio! Nada mais importava! Saga antecipava o prazer que teria em dominar Shion , quando ouviu uma voz em tom de zombaria:

- Ora, ora, ora, Shion! Parece que você arranjou um fã entre os meus subordinados!

Saga afastou-se e olhou para Dohko com ódio. O que ele fazia ali? E por que ele olhava para Shion daquela forma? Faminto, com o desejo e o ciúme estampados no olhar. E havia algo mais... posse! Seria isso? Mas definitivamente Saga não gostou da forma como Dohko olhava para Shion. E não gostou quando este, num visível esforço, tentou se colocar à frente de Saga, como se para protegê-lo de Dohko! O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dohko fora acompanhado por Kamus ao quarto de Shion! Cacete! Aquele pessoal demorara demais para deixá-lo visitar Shion e saber como ele estava. Ele discordara totalmente do plano de tirá-lo do hospital, mas o que mais ele podia fazer depois das ameaças do maldito _Hacker_? E apesar de todos os seus contatos e pedidos, somente agora, mais de três dias depois, era que eles o deixavam visitá-lo e, ainda, escoltado por aquele francês metido que o impedira de saber exatamente onde eles estavam.

Ah, mas era óbvio! Em uma das casas dos Yuvrajalpur. Quem mais teria dinheiro para sustentar uma mansão daquelas? Mas o mais importante agora era saber como estava Shion. E foi com imenso desagrado que Dohko o viu. Shion! Olhando para Saga como NUNCA olhara para ele. Mesmo ferido, e obviamente com dificuldades em se manter em pé, a adoração que emanava dele ao olhar para o outro era evidente. Não, Shion não mantinha nenhuma barreira contra Saga, por óbvio! Já este o olhava como se fosse avançar para cima de Shion a qualquer instante. Como se tivesse dificuldades em manter as mãos longe do corpo de Shion. Malditos fossem os dois! Shion que nunca o quisera e Saga que o conquistara daquela forma. E, com ódio, Dohko disse em tom alto e irônico:

- Ora, ora, ora, Shion! Parece que você arranjou um fã entre os meus subordinados!

A reação dos dois à sua chegada foi realmente hilária! Saga olhou-o com ódio. Mas, enfim, eles nunca se deram bem realmente. Dohko só deixara Saga subir na carreira porque fora impossível segurá-lo e porque os sucessos dele respingavam em si, obviamente! Dohko era o chefe, afinal! Mas agora faria algo contra isso. Talvez uma armação... um caso montado... Alguma coisa, enfim! E Shion...! Shion olhou-o atrapalhado e esforçou-se a se por em frente à Saga como se para protegê-lo do que Dohko faria contra ele. E o pior... Shion olhava pra ele da mesma forma distante de sempre, como se algo os separasse... Num repente, Dohko se lembrou de quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez... de quando ele notara que Shion sempre mantinha uma certa distância de todos... de como parecia envolvido por uma impenetrável parede de cristal... e de como Dohko nunca conseguira quebrá-la...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo flash back ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dohko encontrava-se realmente feliz consigo próprio. Entre centenas de oficiais, fora ele o selecionado para o treinamento conjunto com forças policiais do mundo inteiro. E agora ele estava na Tailândia! Ah, tantas pessoas ele tivera que agradar... bajular... prometer favores... Mas, enfim, ele conseguira e isso era o que realmente importava. Ali estavam membros da polícia de vários países para estudar e analisar casos de fraude internacional em mercados de capital e formas de captação ilegal de recursos. Crimes globalizados num mundo globalizado! A turma era formada por cerca de 40 policiais de diferentes países, mas não demorou nada para que Dohko notasse Shion, um dos policiais da Inglaterra. _

_Shion era diferente de todas as pessoas que Dohko já conhecera na vida. Nos diversos trabalhos em grupo, simulações e testes, ele notara que Shion era claramente brilhante, mas não de uma forma convencional. Ele parecia sempre pensar à frente, sempre criar estratégias. Os fatos e casos casavam-se nas estratégias de Shion como se fossem partes de uma sinfonia. Ele sempre analisava os problemas sob óticas diferentes e suas formas de resolução sempre eram inesperadas. Mas, fora do curso, Shion falava muito pouco ou quase nada. Ele simplesmente não parecia se integrar. Ele parecia envolvido por algo que o afastava de todos e não parecia se incomodar muito com isso. Engraçado! Quase todos estavam ali para fortalecer sua rede de contatos. O curso era uma mera desculpa! Mas, enfim, Shion não parecia ser importante o suficiente para merecer tanto da sua atenção. Dohko tinha outras pessoas a agradar, a bajular. Afinal, ele tinha um objetivo claro. Subir na carreira. Chegar ao topo. Dohko só se relacionava com quem pudesse ajudá-lo a conseguir o que queria e Shion não parecia ser importante o suficiente. Ou ambicioso o suficiente. Ele nem mesmo se juntava a eles nos diversos happy hours e jantares após o curso. Shion sempre se mantinha distante._

_Portanto, fora uma surpresa para Dohko quando em uma noite Shion juntara-se a eles. Mas esse fora um pensamento passageiro em sua cabeça. Afinal, Shion sentara-se do outro lado da mesa! E Dohko tinha seus próprios objetivos para prestar atenção a um obscuro e distante membro da força policial inglesa, oras. Assim, Dohko continuara sua conversa com um dos chefes da força policial australiana! Esse sim, importante o suficiente para que Dohko exercesse o seu impressionante poder de agradar as pessoas e soltasse suas frases dúbias, aparentemente cheias de profunda sabedoria! Mas depois de uma ou duas rodadas de bebida, Shion se levantara em direção ao piano do bar e se sentara para tocar. Dohko ainda se lembrava do silêncio estranho que invadira o lugar aos primeiros acordes... Parecia algo como um encantamento. Naquela noite pareceu que uma eternidade se passara antes que todos voltassem a conversar. Dohko, então, perguntou ao australiano se sabia algo sobre Shion:_

_- O Shion... ele é estranho! Acho que Shion nem mesmo é o nome dele. Parece que ele é filho de uns milionários indianos e se naturalizou inglês... Yuvrajulpar ou algo assim... Foi um amigo meu da força da Inglaterra quem me contou... Dizem que ele deve liderar uma força-tarefa especial composta por vários países... algo assim! Caraca! Mas ele toca bem demais! – disse o australiano, admirado._

_Dohko ficou olhando para Shion, interessado. Lindo, exótico e misterioso! Tocava piano muito bem. Era milionário. Podia vir a ser importante, afinal. Definitivamente, merecia sua atenção! O que Dohko estava esperando?... Shion ficara tocando por muito tempo ainda, como se estivesse em outro mundo. Como se houvesse algo, uma parede, que o separasse do resto do mundo. Quando ele parou, Dohko estava lá com um copo de água para Shion. Ele ainda se lembrava de como este o olhara, então. Com surpresa! Como se ninguém nunca lhe tivesse oferecido um copo de água. Como se nunca ninguém tivesse sido gentil consigo. Depois de olhar Dohko nos olhos por um breve instante, Shion pegou o copo de suas mãos e agradeceu, sorrindo levemente. O coração de Dohko parara naquele momento. Mas mesmo naquele momento sentira que havia algo invisível que o separava de Shion. Algo que sempre estivera lá. Algo que sempre estaria lá._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooofim do flash back ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Dohko... que bobagem! O Saga me odeia... aposto que ele me mataria se tivesse uma chance... – disse Shion em voz entrecortada – mas... o _Hacker_ me contou... que o Saga foi transferido... Assim, ele não é mais seu... subordinado..., Dohko... – acrescentou Shion.

- Você não parece nada bem, Shion. Eu acho que você devia descansar!

Dohko disse isso sem afastar o olhar de Shion. Ele estava tão pálido e parecia tão frágil. Era evidente que não devia ficar andando por aí! Dohko aproximou-se de Shion o suficiente para que Saga se afastasse. Ah, sim! Ele notara que Shion esclarecera que Saga não era seu subordinado no momento. Não que isso importasse, realmente. O importante era que Saga não teria Shion! Não se dependesse de Dohko!

- Eu vou levá-lo ao seu quarto, Mestre – disse Saga, sem se intimidar com a presença de Dohko.

Dohko ignorou Saga de forma ostensiva e aproximou-se de Shion, tocando-lhe o rosto, como se preocupado que ele tivesse febre. Kamus olhava de Dohko para Saga sem saber o que fazer. Onde estava o _Hacker_? Será que ele se esquecera que mandara Kamus pegar Dohko bem cedo e trazê-lo para cá sem que ele desconfiasse do lugar? _Parbleu_! E agora Dohko e Saga se mediam perigosamente com o olhar. Já o Mestre parecia em vias de desmaiar a qualquer momento. "_Onde estava o Hacker?" _ Ele precisava dar um jeito nesta confusão! O problema era que _Froid_ estava com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos. Ele não dormira direito em virtude ... do beijo... não, da cena.. que Milo armara. "_Drogas, pois sim!"_ _Froid_ mostraria a Milo o que era atração! E que não tinha nada a ver com estar ou não drogado! _Sacrè bleu_! Kamus, porém, deu um jeito de se concentrar no problema atual. Saga parecia em vias de atacar Dohko! E vice-versa.

- _Maître... je pense... bien... alors... on y va ...!_

Todos olharam para _Froid_ como se ele tivesse falado grego e não francês, uma das línguas do Canadá, ora! Eles deviam entendê-lo naquele país. Saga insistiu que levaria o Mestre, enquanto Dohko passou um braço pela cintura de Shion possessivamente e o arrastou dizendo:

- Pode deixar, Saga! Eu sei cuidar do Shion. – e Dohko se virou para Shion e disse - Eu e ele... bom... temos um caso de longa data, não é, meu amor? – disse Dohko a Shion, apertando-o contra si.

Kamus ouviu o Mestre gemer e viu-o se apoiar molemente em Dohko. Ouviu-o dizer que estava tudo bem e que ele iria com Dohko. Era visível que o Mestre estava para perder os sentidos a qualquer momento! _Froid_ não ouviu a resposta de Saga, se é que ele respondeu alguma coisa. Sua atenção voltara-se para um estranho brilho vermelho que surgiu nos olhos de Saga ao ver Dohko e Shion caminharem pelo corredor. "_Não! Devia ser impressão..."_, pensou Kamus. Mas o modo como Saga os olhava... "_Problemas à vista"_, pensou desanimado. Nem adiantava tentar se convencer que não devia se meter. O Mestre era seu chefe. E se tudo desse certo, Saga seria seu cunhado! _Mon Dieu_!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O_ Maschera_ sentiu a cabeça extremamente pesada ao acordar! Olhou para o relógio e viu que já era muito tarde! _Cazzo_! Se ele não tivesse bebido na noite anterior até acharia que fora drogado! Mas a verdade era que odiava saber que estava preso em missão enquanto Afrodite estava trancado em casa com o maldito espanhol e com o tal do Shaka que ele tentara seduzir! Raios! E se alguém desse em cima de sua Flor? Ah, o _Maschera_ mataria quem quer que tentasse chegar perto de _Fiore_!

Por isso, quando ele viu que Radamanthys iria para o quarto de Valentine, o _Maschera_ não pensara duas vezes e começara a beber. _Ovvio_! _Tutto il mondo_ sabia o que rolava entre os dois. Valentine fazia o que Radamanthys queria e Radamanthys o traía com quem bem entendia. Kanon era tão somente a bola da vez! O _Maschera_ até tentara invadir o computador de Valentine, mas ele não era desligado como Radamanthys, Aiacos ou os outros, que foram devidamente grampeados. Valentine era cuidadoso, nunca se conectava em uma rede aberta, jamais usava cabos desconhecidos, transitava por sites desprotegidos ou abria e-mails suspeitos. Ele jamais deixava seus arquivos decriptados ou o seu computador sem proteção contra intrusos. Seu quarto e seu computador eram varridos contra grampos duas ou três vezes por dia pelo próprio Valentine. Era como se ele vivesse em meio à teoria da conspiração! E o _Maschera_ não tinha acesso ao quarto dele como ao dos demais, que sempre acabavam por se descuidar...

Então, sem mais o que fazer, o _Maschera_ checara todos os seus alvos e, sem nada que o interessasse, resolvera gravar tudo o que se passasse no quarto de Radamanthys e começara a beber em seu quarto. Em dado momento, ele dormiu. E agora... _Dio mio_!, pensou ao vasculhar o quarto de Radamanthys e dos demais membros da quadrilha.

E o _Maschera_ começou atabalhoadamente a checar as imagens que foram gravadas durante a noite. Ele não ousaria falar com o _Hacker_ antes de ter a mais absoluta certeza! Em hipótese alguma!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Notas da autora: (é... hoje eu me animei!)_

_Bom, o título deste capítulo, Parede de Cristal, foi escolhido para homenagear e agradecer a minha beta adorada, a Cristal. Obrigada!_

_Desculpem a demora e o capítulo menor do que o normal. Virgo com crise de dor nas costas e fica no computador quase que só para trabalhar. _

_Nota para a Condessa Oluha... como você chamou a minha atenção para a falta de lemons na fic... fiz logo dois. Espero que não tenham ficado de mau gosto! (oh insegurança lemonística que nunca passa!)_

_Agradeço minhas madrinhas do coração, Makie e Musha! Agradeço as reviews de Makie (madrinha!), Kiara Salkys, Lyta Moonshadow, Litha-chan, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Samejima (beta!), Pisces no Yary, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Haina Aquarius-sama,Tsuki Torres, Kashamumi-kun,Dark Wolf, Athenas de Áries, Seto scorpios, Alhandra, Lhu Chan e Kimera. Vocês não sabem como vocês me animam a escrever!_

_Por fim... – MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Abr/08_


	20. Caliente

Heero despertou, assustado

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 20 – Caliente _

Mu ouvia vozes alteradas ao longe... Era como se alguém gritasse. Não! Devia ser um sonho... Mas, então, ouviu um toque familiar! Ah, mas ele dormia tão gostoso! Sentia-se tão feliz na cama... Mas o toque continuava... Insistente... Raios! Ele tinha que atender. Ao se mexer, deu um encontrão em Shaka que dormia ao seu lado.

Shaka era tão lindo! Tão perfeito! Mu sentiu uma felicidade intensa em saber que ele passara a noite inteira consigo. Mas o toque continuava sem parar. Ardentemente desejou que o que eles tiveram ali durasse além de uma noite. Então, saiu da cama levemente suavemente e atendeu o comunicador em voz baixa. Foi difícil manter a voz baixa quando o Maschera contou-lhe pela primeira vez o que acontecera! Afinal, o _Maschera_ falava atabalhoadamente, misturando as línguas. Mas Mu compreendera. E foi então – somente então – que saiu do quarto, preocupado. Pelos deuses! Como isso acontecera?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka virou-se preguiçosamente na cama ao sentir que Mu se levantara. Ah, mas o cheiro dele continuava nos lençóis... quando Shaka finalmente juntou forças para abrir os olhos, Mu já se fora do quarto. Pena! Shaka levantava-se bem devagar quando ouviu vozes alteradas. Aquilo o fez sair mais rápido da cama. Pelos deuses, o que estaria acontecendo?...

Quando Shaka saiu do quarto encontrou Mu no meio do corredor, rodeado por Kamus, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Shura e Afrodite que ainda estava sem fôlego, possivelmente por ter subido as escadas correndo. Todos falavam meio que ao mesmo tempo e Mu claramente não conseguia saber a quem se dirigir ou que pergunta responder. Alguém precisava dar ordem àquilo! Esse alguém, por óbvio, era Shaka, que disse:

- Mu... conta do começo.. o que foi que aconteceu? – Mu olhou-o meio surpreso, como se não tivesse visto que ele acordara.

- Bom... o _Maschera_ acabou de me ligar... ele disse que quando acordou, o quarto de Radamanthys e dos outros estava vazio. Ele, então, checou todos os outros quartos em que havia colocado monitores e todos estavam vazios... O _Maschera_ ligou na recepção e foi informado que todos fizeram o _check out_ às cinco horas da manhã. Então, checou as fitas de gravação e ouviu-os dizer que eles iriam deixar o país em face do desvio do dinheiro e de todo o resto...

- Ele... o _Maschera_... está bem? – Afrodite, por óbvio!

- Então nós podemos sair? – Milo parecia bem feliz!

- Não... temos que checar com a imigração se eles saíram do país, realmente... – Saga, obviamente.

- _C´est pas posible!_ – Kamus, evidentemente.

- _Tudo se perdió_! – Shura soava desolado.

- Ele... ele ... desistiu... – Kanon parecia incrédulo.

- Calma, calma! – Shaka continuava a tentar dar ordem àquilo tudo. – Vamos falar com a imigração e verificar todos os vôos que saíram a partir das seis horas da manhã até agora. Temos também que checar as estradas, mas acho difícil crer que eles tenham viajado de carro!

- O _Maschera_ me disse que o pessoal do hotel informou que eles solicitaram um táxi ao aeroporto – disse Mu.

- Ótimo! Vamos começar com o pessoal do aeroporto – disse Saga – Eu vou pedir ao Dohko para dar a ordem.

Saga saiu apressado em direção ao quarto de Shion. Kamus olhou-o surpreso e foi atrás, arrastando Mu consigo. Somente então este se lembrou que havia pedido a _Froid_ para que trouxesse Dohko pela manhã. Mas ele se esquecera. Claro! Afinal à noite ele tivera... outros afazeres... com Shaka e perdera a hora pela manhã. Mu virou-se para trás, olhando para Shaka, um tanto indeciso, sem saber o que fazer. E os olhos azuis de Shaka o acompanharam. Bom, era mais do que certo que eles precisavam conversar. Mas agora o problema iminente: O que Dohko estaria fazendo no quarto de Shion? O que ele poderia fazer com Shion naquele estado? Por que _Froid_ o fizera seguir Saga daquele jeito?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dohko olhava para Shion deitado na cama... Este perdera a noção das coisas quando Dohko o pegara no corredor e chegara ao próprio quarto praticamente arrastado. Dohko deitara-o com carinho e acariciava aqueles cabelos cacheados, que ele tivera o cuidado de soltar. Agora eles cascateavam em volta do rosto de Shion. Tão lindo! Céus! Dohko odiava vê-lo ferido. Se Shion tivesse concordado em voltar a ficar consigo em troca a autorização para atuar no país, sem dúvida, não estaria assim agora. Mas ele o rejeitara mais uma vez e tentara atuar de forma clandestina. Raios! Dohko o quisera quase que desde que o conhecera! Mas ele nunca o quisera da mesma forma... Tudo o que Dohko tivera de Shion foram alguns momentos. Momentos em que sempre tivera a certeza de que o outro não se envolvera de fato. Dohko olhou-o com atenção ao vê-lo mover-se na cama. Shion ficara sem sentidos por uns 3 ou 4 minutos, no máximo. Ótimo! Queria mesmo conversar com ele! Mas, então, ouviu-o sussurrar o nome de Saga! MALDITO FOSSE ELE! Dohko viu tudo vermelho à sua frente. Tão logo Shion abriu os olhos e olhou para Dohko com uma expressão confusa, este lhe disse em voz alta:

- O que está rolando entre você e o Saga, Shion?

Dohko viu a confusão de Shion transformar-se rapidamente em raiva. Ele sempre fora assim. Tão transparente para os seus olhos! Era claro como a água que ele estava apaixonado por Saga!

- Eu não tenho nada como Saga, Dohko. Eu já te disse isso. – a voz dele saíra surpreendentemente firme, pensou Dohko.

- Você o ama? – Dohko viu a hesitação nos olhos de Shion.

- Claro que não!

- Ah, então você não vai ligar se eu... transferir o Saga... Para Quebec, quem sabe... Ou Banff. Enfim, para bem longe de você. – disse Dohko em voz calma... Ah, ele imaginava a reação de Shion...

- Ele... ele está nos ajudando, Dohko... E o Radamanthys quer matá-lo. Deixa... É melhor que o Saga fique conosco...

Shion finalmente viu a fúria nos olhos de Dohko. Tudo ficou estranhamente nublado ao seu redor. Cacete! Mas agora ele notara! Aparentemente a única coisa que o seu amor trouxera a Saga fora um problema atrás do outro. Ele tinha que afastar a raiva de Dohko de Saga. Foi então que Shion sentiu uma dor terrível quando Dohko subiu por cima de si e começou a chacoalhá-lo aos berros. Pelos deuses! Ele tinha problemas imediatos a resolver. Tinha que se concentrar para afastar as brumas que ameaçavam envolvê-lo novamente. Então, sentiu uma forte pontada no ombro e gritou de dor e surpresa... Sentiu no rosto a imediata reação de Dohko. "_Droga!"_, pensou ao tentar afastar Dohko de si à força. O problema era que ele não conseguia fazer a força necessária para afastá-lo de si. Dohko tentava beijá-lo á força! Maldição!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga olhava para a porta, sem saber direito o que fazer. Pelas vozes alteradas que ele ouvia, obviamente os dois estavam discutindo. Será que ele devia interromper? Foi quando ouviu um grito de dor. Foi o que bastou. Ele tentou a maçaneta, mas como ela estava trancada, meteu o pé na porta e abriu-a a força! Raios! Dohko arrastara Shion daquela forma e logo depois fora pego de surpresa com a notícia de que Radamanthys e seu pessoal saíram do país. Passaram-se uns 10 ou 15 minutos, no máximo! Cacete! O que Dohko poderia ter feito a Shion neste meio tempo? Shion estava mal, quase desmaiando... E Dohko aparecera e o arrastara daquele jeito...

Saga deu de cara com os dois que o olharam espantados. Dohko estava por cima de Shion na cama, prensando-o com o próprio corpo, e esse se debatia tentando sair. Não dava para ter certeza, mas Dohko parecia tentar beijar Shion! No rosto de Shion começava a se desenhar a marca de uma bofetada! Como ele batera em Shion naquele estado? Saga olhou para Dohko com raiva e pode jurar que o olhar deste para si brilhara com a cólera de uns cem dragões! Mas que fosse! Deitado na cama, Shion olhava-o, surpreso, mas não disse nada. Saga olhou-o preocupado, enquanto Dohko se levantava berrando:

- O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI, SAGA?

Saga estava prestes a berrar uma resposta e avançar por cima de Dohko quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. E ouviu a voz de Mu, calma e controlada. Caramba! O tal do Mu nunca mais deixara de surpreendê-lo desde o hospital. Ele pensava em tudo, era respeitadíssimo pela equipe e nunca parecia perder a calma, por pior que fosse a situação. E desde que aquilo começara a situação sempre parecia piorar!

- Dohko! Que bom que você está aqui! Nós precisamos muito de sua ajuda. O Radamanthys... você sabe quem ele é... deixou o hotel de madrugada... nós precisamos que a imigração confirme se ele saiu do país... Se ele não saiu, nós precisamos que ele seja detido para investigações... ou algo assim...

- ELE DEIXOU O PAÍS? – perguntou Shion que agora se sentara na cama.

Saga viu Mu olhar para Shion, preocupado. Claro que ele não deixara de notar que Shion apanhara e que estava meio desarrumado. Mas não se deixara abalar por isso e continuava a olhar para Dohko como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dohko se virou para olhar para Shion, mas aparentemente resolveu dar atenção a Mu:

- E... que eu ganho com isso? – disse Dohko.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE... – mas Shion gemeu, levando a mão ao ombro ferido e parou a frase no meio. Coube a Mu responder:

- A satisfação de auxiliar na prisão de um criminoso importante? – disse em tom suave.

- Publicidade?

- Se conseguirmos prendê-lo, faça a publicidade que você quiser. Nós não temos interesse nisso... Mas as provas que temos atualmente são insuficientes para mantê-lo preso por muito tempo – disse Mu. – Acho melhor discutirmos isso lá embaixo. Kamus, você apresenta as provas para o Dohko?

- _Bien sûr_! – disse _Froid_.

Sem deixar de prestar atenção à conversa, Saga olhava para Shion. Agora este tentava sair da cama e ficar em pé, sem muito sucesso. Sua mão não se afastara do ombro ferido. Ele parecia sentir dor. Cacete! Saga, no entanto, olhou para Mu, quando foi chamado:

- Saga, você pode ajudar o Shion? – disse Mu calmamente. Mas Saga sentiu a preocupação na voz dele.

- Eu vou com vocês... – disse Shion, mas algo que Mu falou naquela língua estranha o fez desistir e parar de tentar sair da cama.

Saga viu Dohko sair do quarto sendo seguido por Mu e _Froid_. Maldito fosse ele! Ele nem mesmo olhara para Shion antes de sair. O que será que rolava entre os dois? Saga sentia o ciúme crescer. O que será que havia entre os dois? Ele aproximou-se da cama e de Shion. No rosto deste a marca vermelha se destacava. Os lábios estavam machucados. Uma mancha de sangue começava a se formar em sua camisa. Saga sentiu uma onda de ódio invadi-lo! Quem Dohko pensava que era para fazer aquilo com Shion? Por que Shion se deixara levar? Por quê? Sim, eles deviam ter algo. Mu não falara nada quando vira os dois. Shion nem mesmo tentava se explicar! Maldito! Ontem mesmo jurara que o amava. Mentiroso e canalha! Mas ele sabia que Shion era assim! Falso! Sentia o ódio corroê-lo e algo mais enquanto ajudava o outro a tirar a camisa, com certa brusquidão. Ainda via Dohko deitado por cima do outro. Ainda ouvia Dohko chamar Shion de _meu amor_... Raios os levassem! Sem conseguir se controlar mais, ele berrou para Shion a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça:

- VOCÊ É UM DIOTA, SHION! PRECISAVA VIR COM ELE?

- Eu não te devo satisfações, Saga! – disse Shion com voz rancorosa.

Era só o que faltava. Desde que pusera os pés para fora de seu quarto, naquela manhã, todos berravam consigo. Kanon, Dohko e agora Saga! Como se ele não estivesse com problemas suficientes por causa da dor e da tontura que sentia. Como se ele não estivesse com diversos hematomas pelo corpo, além do pulso torcido, a costela quebrada e o tiro que levara. Não bastasse tudo isso, Radamanthys fugira! A missão fora um fracasso total! Meses e meses de trabalho jogados no lixo. E agora Saga berrava consigo.

"_Maldito Dohko! Maldito Shion! Os dois se merecem!", _pensou Saga com ódio_._ Em silêncio, examinou o curativo do outro. Logo, tirou as faixas ensangüentadas para notar que um ponto se abrira. Nada sério, por sorte! Mas Shion foi chacoalhado ou se debateu muito para que isso acontecesse! As faixas precisavam ser trocadas. Mas devia costurar o ponto novamente? Ou deixar que cicatrizasse sozinho? Melhor cicatrizar sozinho, considerou, incerto. Raios! Ele não era médico! Shion devia estar num hospital! Bom, mas tudo começava por limpar o ferimento, por óbvio. Ele o fez sem se importar muito se causava um tanto de dor em Shion. Já este continuava em silêncio... na verdade, parecia ... envergonhado...? Mas isso não importava! Ele sentia vontade de estrangulá-lo e fazê-lo explodir em pedaços pela galáxia. Junto com Dohko, de preferência. Mas antes exigiria respostas. Não, Saga não notara que estava tomado pelo ciúme...

- O que você fez para irritar o Dohko, Shion? – perguntou Saga, extremamente zangado.

- Nada especial, Saga... Eu consigo irritar a todos que encontro... Deve ser um dom... – disse Shion em tom suave e gozador.

Saga ergueu os olhos e encarou-o com raiva. Céus! Também daria uma bofetada em Shion, não fosse o fato de que seria covardia. Mas Dohko não parecera se perturbar com isso... Ah, Shion iria lhe contar o que rolava entre eles, nem que tivesse que arrancar a verdade! Com raiva, pegou o rosto do outro pelo queixo, virando-o, para dar uma olhada naquela bofetada. Shion parou de falar imediatamente e o olhou intensamente. Saga sentiu seu interesse, por óbvio! Shion realmente era lindíssimo! Exótico! Atraente ao extremo! Começou a sentir o efeito da atração que Shion exercia sobre si. NÃO! Não de novo! E para quebrar o encanto, perguntou:

- Me diz, Shion... O que você fez para ele? Você também seqüestrou o irmão dele? Ou só o violentou?

- Nada tão radical, Saga. Não são todos que merecem ser tratado como você! – "_Gozação novamente!", _pensou. Saga viu tudo vermelho.

Shion estava com dificuldades em se concentrar. Maldito Dohko! Covarde como sempre! Era óbvio que não tinha condições de se defender, mas ainda assim, tentara da melhor forma possível afastar a raiva dele de Saga. Mas Dohko batera nele. BATERA NELE! Não que tivesse realmente sentido a pancada. Para alguém que apanhara tanto como Shion, aquilo parecera mais com um raspão! Para alguém que apanhara tanto na vida, aquilo não era nada... Mas quando tentou revidar, Dohko pegou-o pelos braços e chacoalhou-o até que ficasse mais tonto do que já estava. E, então, o outro subira em cima dele e o beijara a força, gritando que ele não ficaria com Saga. Maldição! Shion odiava estar tão fraco. Mas, para completar sua vergonha, Saga aparecera e o vira naquela situação vexatória. Indefeso. Incapaz. Inútil. Saco! Em que outra situação humilhante Saga poderia vê-lo? Ele levara um tiro, fora espancado e desmaiara na sua frente. Não bastasse isso, Saga ficara encarregado de dar-lhe aquelas malditas injeções que o apagavam completamente. Então... o pior... ele o ouvira falar com a Senhora... bom ...com sua mãe. E agora isso! Era o cúmulo da humilhação! Justo na frente da pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo! Já Saga parecia sentir raiva dele. Ótimo! Mais essa! Shion reagira da única forma que sabia... sendo cínico, irônico e fingindo que aquilo não o atingira. Era mesmo melhor que Saga o olhasse com raiva. Antes isso do que pena. Ele não suportava que tivessem pena dele. Foram os tempos de mendicância. Ou os anos de orfanato. Ou os outros anos servindo os Yuvrajalpur. O fato era que ele odiava que tivessem pena dele. ODIAVA! Shion não agüentaria ver pena nos olhos de Saga. Raiva! Com isso, sim, ele podia lidar! Mas ele surpreendeu-se quando Saga empurrou-o de costas na cama. Sim, doera. Droga de costela quebrada. O ferimento ainda doía. Raios! Shion suprimiu um gemido quando Saga subiu por cima de seu corpo. E ouviu novamente a voz de Saga. Uma fúria lasciva brilhava nos olhos deste:

- Você vai aprender a não me irritar, Shion... – disse Saga em tom perigoso.

- Eu... aprendo rápido, Saga – disse Shion sabendo o que viria.

Saga beijou-o com violência. Mas era diferente do que fora com Dohko, por óbvio! Shion queria o beijo de Saga, por mais violento, ofensivo e agressivo que fosse. Ele o queria. E não reagiu nem mesmo quando Saga prendeu suas mãos acima de sua cabeça. Sabia da vontade do outro de machucá-lo, de puni-lo. Mas, ainda assim, queria aquele beijo. Ele desejava Saga. Suspirou e entreabriu os lábios, deixando Saga entrar. As sensações o invadiram. Desejo, amor, tontura e um pouco de dor. Ele sentia que o controle que se impunha se esvaía. E podia jurar que o mesmo acontecia com o outro, já que sentia as batidas desenfreadas do coração dele contra o seu, enquanto que as mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo, sem rumo. Shion sentiu a mão de Saga invadir sua calça à procura de seu membro. Céus! Ele estava muito excitado. Com dor, é claro, mas muito excitado! O que Saga fazia com ele? Ele não tinha defesas contra Saga! Os carinhos foram ficando mais ousados e o beijo mais profundo. Tudo rodava cada vez mais rápido! Shion não tinha muita certeza, mas achava que havia falado que amava Saga. Várias vezes! Mas não ouvira resposta alguma. Ah, mas isso seria importante?... Depois de vários minutos cujo número Shion nunca chegaria a saber, Saga se ajeitou melhor por sobre si. A dor que sentiu foi insuportável. Perdeu o fôlego, gemeu alto e tentou afastar o outro, mas este fora mais rápido e já saíra de cima de si. Saga permaneceu sentado a seu lado na cama, olhando-o arfar, preocupado. Shion queria falar com ele, pedir que se aproximasse, mas não conseguia... Saga não parecia ousar aproximar-se. Finalmente Shion encontrou a própria voz:

- ... Não... foi... nada, Saga... Volta... para... mim! – mas Shion soube qual seria a resposta mesmo antes de ouvi-la...

- Não! Eu não sou um animal, Shion. E mesmo que você mereça, eu não vou me aproveitar de você... Eu não sou como o Dohko... Ou como você...! Vocês dois realmente se merecem!

Shion suspirou quando viu Saga sair do quarto batendo a porta ou o que restava dela. Sentiu como se uma mão gelada apertasse seu coração. Pronto! Era isso! Saga o desprezara e o deixara! Melhor assim! Antes isso do que pena... Pelos deuses! Saga não gostava dele! Claro que não! Como poderia gostar de si depois de tudo o que fizera? O máximo que sentia por si era uma mal vinda atração! E ainda achava que ele estava com Dohko. Sentiu um vazio imenso ao constatar isso... Imenso... Mas tinha que se concentrar. Tinha que se esforçar e fazer com que tudo parasse de rodar a sua volta. Mandar aquela tristeza sem fim para um lugar onde ela não o alcançasse! Afinal, Radamanthys fugira e era isso o que importava agora. Então, levantou-se ignorando a dor que sentiu pelo corpo e colocou uma camisa limpa. Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, o importante era saber sobre o sumiço de Radamanthys. O resto... ele precisava se afastar de todo o resto. Então, saiu do quarto caminhando vagarosamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Aparentemente o maldito Radamanthys dera no pé. Deixara o país num avião que saíra para Londres há mais de três horas. Bom, pelo menos fora isso que a polícia de imigração informara ao tal do Dohko! O cara era um babaca, mas pelo menos era competente.

Mal ouvira isso, Kanon queria sair da casa e voltar a _boite_! Raios! Quando tudo prometia melhorar, Radamanthys fugia? "_Hijo de uma putana!_ _Ah, Radamanthys,_ _eres un desgraciado!"_ Justo quando Kanon começara a tratá-lo melhor isso acontecia... Saco! Ele fora ao quarto de Kanon e até o aconselhara a escolher melhor os seus parceiros e a parar de ficar com qualquer um... rira de orelha a orelha e tinha certeza de que Kanon sorrira de volta! Não fosse Milo falar sem parar e não se tocar que devia sair, Shura sabia que conseguiria abraçá-lo a título de consolo! Mais uns dois ou três dias de confinamento e tinha certeza de que conseguiria conquistar Kanon. Mas agora não havia mais tempo. Agora Kanon sairia daquela casa e voltaria à sua vida devassa de sempre. Toda noite na _boite_. Toda noite com gente babando nele. Toda noite pegando alguém! _Que mierda!_

Shura olhou para todos. Mu, _Froid_, Afrodite, Dohko, Milo, Kanon, Saga e até Shion e o _Maschera_. Todos estavam lá decidindo o que fazer. Mas Shura estava com a cabeça a mil! Que porcaria! Ele nunca mais veria Kanon. Ele jamais ficaria consigo. Não teria tempo de convencer Kanon que ele era um cara que valia à pena. Que nunca o magoaria, ou o usaria, ou o machucaria. JAMAIS!

Shura saíra da sala e subira as escadas rapidamente em direção ao quarto que dividia com Kamus. Ele precisava dar um jeito de se controlar! Com raiva, deu um murro na parede e gemeu de dor. Que ódio! Mas, nesse momento, notou que esquecera a droga do comunicador na sala. E se ele começasse a tocar? Era melhor descer e pegar a porcaria do aparelho logo. Aliás, era melhor mesmo se acalmar e descer para a reunião. Até o Mestre, mal como estava, descera para a reunião. E ele dando ataques de adolescente! _Mierda_!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon notara que o espanhol estava impaciente. Ele parecia odiar aquelas longas discussões sobre o que fazer. O negócio dele era fazer algo. Ficar discutindo não era com ele. Por várias vezes Kanon notara que Shura olhava para si. Será? Bom, ele fora ao seu quarto quando o ouvira berrar com Shion, não fora? E o ouvira dizer que ia pensar mais antes de ficar com qualquer um e parecera muito feliz com isso!

Mas será que tinha a ver? Shura era tão certinho. Tão obsessivamente trabalhador, perfeccionista e correto... Parecia ser da máxima confiança de todos por ali. Já Kanon era um escrachado, que só fazia burradas! Não tinha horário para nada e trabalhava à noite, muitas vezes bêbado! Não! Eles não tinham nada a ver! Para piorar, Shura sabia tudo dos seus dois últimos casos fracassados. Fora mesmo um idiota completo. Como alguém de bom senso ficaria a fim de si? Uma noite, vá lá. Afinal, Kanon sabia que mandava muito bem. Mas ele não queria só uma noite com o espanhol. Queria se assentar, ficar com uma pessoa só, com alguém certinho, de olhos rasgados e cabelo espetado. Alguém que se preocupasse se ele se machucasse e que o ajudasse a dormir. Mas que saco! Ele devia estar ficando velho. Querer se assentar... pois sim!

Kanon viu-o sair da sala. Shura parecia nervoso. Kanon já estava cheio de todo mundo perguntar para ele vezes sem conta se Radamanthys havia mencionado quando iria embora do país. Como aquele louco lhe dissesse alguma coisa... Ele já cansara de repetir que não sabia de nada. E, meio de repente, levantou-se e foi atrás do espanhol. Cacete! Por que estava nervoso daquela vez? Não que soubesse o que fazer, mas já que aquele confinamento estava preste a acabar, queria passar o máximo de tempo perto de Shura, ora! Nem que fosse para receber mais desaforos. Pois até disso ele sabia que sentiria falta!

Kanon seguiu Shura escada acima e o viu bater a porta atrás de si. Parou em frente à porta, incerto. Será que devia entrar? Aquele devia ser o quarto do espanhol, afinal. Seria melhor bater antes? Saco! Kanon odiava quando não sabia o que fazer. Foi aí que Shura abriu a porta com quase tanta raiva quanto a batera, agitando a mão no ar, de forma estranha!

Shura olhou-o surpreso. Quase tão surpreso quanto Kanon se encontrava. Agora ele tinha que inventar algo logo, certo? Os pensamentos se atropelavam na sua cabeça, mas nenhuma idéia se formava. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, Shura disse:

- _Que quieres, Kanon_?

- Eu... er... bom... eu...

- _Hablá de una vez! Yo no tengo tiempo para tonterias!_ – disse Shura, com raiva.

Mas só depois de falar é que se tocou de como estava sendo grosseiro com Kanon. De novo! Caramba! Se ele pudesse se chutar, sem dúvida, faria isso. Mas não dava! Ele já tentara. Mais de uma vez! Então começou a se desculpar de forma atrapalhada, falando tudo de uma vez, às vezes em espanhol:

- Kanon... _Yo... perdón_... _quiero decir.._. Desculpe-me... _Yo soy_... um grosso com você... _Mil disculpas en serio_! _Pero_ _la culpa_ _es tuya_. _Tu... tu me encantas, Kanon... Y Yo_... _bueno_, _Yo_ me atrapalho quando te vejo... _Yo_ sei que você deve me achar idiota... Tipo... todo mundo é a fim de você... Até o maldito do Radamanthys queria te seqüestrar... _Y... Y Yo te quiero_...

Kanon olhava-o surpreso. Bom, era certo que não entendia direito o que o espanhol falava. Sempre tivera dificuldades com línguas estrangeiras, afinal. Mas a verdade era que ele não erraria sobre a forma como o espanhol o olhava. Isso não! Kanon puxou Shura pela cintura e o beijou no meio do corredor. A força do que sentiu o pegou absolutamente de surpresa. Os lábios macios de Shura. O calor do seu corpo. As batidas desenfreadas do seu coração junto ao do outro. Seu coração parecia que iria explodir. Ele nunca sentira nada tão forte e, inconscientemente, aprofundou o beijo e abraçou Shura mais forte.

Shura foi pego de surpresa, mas ao sentir a boca de Kanon esmagar a sua, perdeu o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Pelos deuses! Eles estavam nomeio do corredor... Radamanthys fugira... Todos estavam em reunião... Ele esquecera seu comunicador... Mas... e daí? Nada mais era importante. Só Kanon. Kanon e o que ele o fazia sentir. Ele só conseguia... sentir. Sentir sua respiração que falhava... Sentir o mundo girando, girando tão completamente... E aquela sensação era tão maravilhosa... Logo ele parou de sentir o chão sob seus pés. Sua visão se escureceu, e ele fechou os olhos. Escorreu os dedos pelos cabelos lisos de Kanon. Nada, absolutamente nada, parecia mais importar. Só Kanon! Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Shura, aos poucos, perdeu a exata noção de onde estava. Assim, ele não soube direito como fora parar em sua cama, embaixo de Kanon.

Mas ele não podia concordar mais com os métodos de Kanon. Afinal, quando Kanon tinha razão, tinha razão! Shura sentia as mãos do outro passearem por seu corpo. Ele rapidamente se livrava das roupas dos dois. Kanon... era tão... _caliente_... E continuava a explorar sua boca, seu corpo... Shura gemeu ao se sentir tocado com perícia. Mas seus gemidos foram engolidos com beijos... Ele não opunha a mínima resistência. Queria aquilo desde o dia em que vira Kanon com Radamanthys. Aliás, desde aquele dia, não conseguira pensar em mais nada. Só em Kanon... Shura gemeu novamente. Desta vez, Kanon agradou seus cabelos e disse-lhe algo que... bom, não dá para repetir... O seu próximo gemido foi longo, mas Kanon colocou a outra mão sobre sua boca e mandou que Shura a mordesse. Céus! Ele a mordeu. Lambeu os dedos, um por um, como se estivesse faminto. Quando Kanon se introduziu dentro de si, Shura sentiu-se partir ao meio. Mas foi abraçado pela cintura e ajudado a subir... e a descer... a subir... e a descer... Kanon beijava seu peito, seu pescoço. Shura estava enlouquecido de prazer. Já não sentia mais dor. Só sentia Kanon... Ele puxou os cabelos de Kanon e beijou-o na boca quando começou a gritar em uma voz rouca... _sexy... caliente... por todos los dioses_! Kanon agora o ajudava... Ele mal conseguia pensar... ele só... sentia... E sentiu-se explodir de prazer, chamando por Kanon, que sorria feliz ao seu lado... Tão lindo! Tão seu! Tão... demais!

Depois, deitados, Kanon o abraçou e disse coisas que Shura não o julgava capaz de dizer... Sensível... Romântico... E um pouco inseguro... Não! Aquele não era Kanon! Era? Em algum momento, Shura pensou que devia descer e discutir o que fazer com o resto da equipe. Mas, então, foi abraçado mais forte e questionado se Shura o deixaria tentar... bom, tentar ficar com ele... em definitivo... Kanon lhe disse que já estava cansado de ficar com um monte de gente que não significava nada. Disse que sabia que era insuportável, mas que tentaria melhorar se Shura o quisesse. Afinal, gostava dele. Gostava muito! Ele só queria Shura! Shura sorriu, feliz, e descansou a cabeça no peito forte do outro. Então, disse a Kanon exatamente o que pensava dele... _EXACTAMENTE_... _Entonces... bueno_, quando alguém decidisse o que fazer, eles seriam avisados, _sin duda alguna_. "_Ahorita, Yo tengo otras cosas por hacer!"_, pensou Shura, feliz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sacré bleu_! Enquanto as discussões intermináveis continuavam, _Froid_ perdeu-se em analisar os integrantes da sala... Afinal, ele tinha que parar de encarar Milo! Começou por Saga e o Mestre! A situação entre os dois parecia complicada! Saga passara a fazer de tudo para ficar longe do Mestre. Dohko, por sua vez, só faltava pular em cima do Mestre cada vez que este surgia na sua frente. O Mestre lançava olhares indecifráveis a Saga sempre que pensava que ninguém o estava observando. Mas claro que _Froid_ notara. Todos se esforçavam para fazer o possível para que Dohko não ficasse mais sozinho com o Mestre. A marca da bofetada no rosto dele era indisfarçável. Todos sabiam quem batera nele, ainda que ele não tivesse falado nada. Era obrigação de todos protegê-lo. Afinal, ele sempre protegera a todos com seus planos estapafúrdios que sempre davam certo no final. Desde o início da força–tarefa eles tiveram um sucesso atrás do outro. Mas quando alguém se machucara, fora justamente o Mestre!

Uma coisa era mais do que certa! Se o Mestre e o _Hacker_ decidiram que nada fariam, não cabia a eles partirem contra Dohko. O Mestre estava esforçando-se muito para estar com eles. Isso era visível. Ele suprimira vários gemidos, mas a dor estava estampada em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, ele estava lá e eles não tinham que piorar as coisas arranjando encrenca com Dohko. O problema, por óbvio, fora quando o _Maschera_ chegara! Ele não parecera concordar com os demais sobre não fazer nada contra Dohko. Só o _Top_ conseguira convencê-lo a não partir para cima de Dohko, que segundo ele era um covarde! Bom, todos concordavam com isso. Mas o próprio Mestre pedira para o _Maschera_ não fazer nada, ora! Ele devia ter seus motivos! Mas até mesmo o _Maschera_ pareceu distrair–se com a entrada de Kanon e Shura na sala. Os dois pareciam esfuziantemente satisfeitos! Milo, por óbvio, não economizara em comentários picantes. Kanon respondia-lhe de forma atravessada. Shura acompanhava a implicância entre os irmãos com um sorriso meio bobo, como se nem ele acreditasse no que acontecera... Só os ácidos comentários do _Maschera_ pareceram perturbá-lo e os dois quase que partiram para as vias de fato, apesar dos esforços do _Top_. _Mon Dieu_! Será que um dia o _Maschera_ e o Técnico parariam de se odiar? E Mu tivera que chamar a atenção de todos para o problema iminente... Radamanthys!

Afinal, foi decidido que em face da incerteza sobre a retirada da equipe de Radamanthys, eles passariam mais um dia naquela casa, até que tivessem alguma certeza. Depois disso, Mu dera um jeito de afastar o Mestre e o _Maschera_ da sala. Não, eles não precisavam de mais problemas. Kamus ouviu Shura pedir-lhe, meio sem jeito, se _Froid_ podia dormir no quarto com Milo, já que ele e Kanon queriam passar a noite juntos. _Froid_ concordara rapidamente. Talvez rápido demais! _Bien_... Mas ainda havia o problema da vigília a resolver... Um problema que foi facilmente resolvido quando Saga, discretamente, aproximou-se e ofereceu-se para ficar de vigília em seu lugar. _Merveilleux_! Tudo resolvido! Claro que Kamus sabia que Saga só trocara de lugar consigo porque não queria passar outra noite vigiando o Mestre. Claro que era por isso! Mas não importava! Ele passaria a noite com Milo.

Problemas resolvidos, _Froid_ deu-se espaço para... sentir... Algo que ele fazia o mínimo possível. Bom, isso até conhecer Milo! Na verdade, ele estava entre feliz e infeliz. Feliz porque em face da mudança de quarto de Kanon, ele, Kamus, teria que passar aquela noite com Milo! Infeliz porque sabia que era bastante possível que eles também deixassem o Canadá e seguissem com a missão atrás de outras pessoas da quadrilha. Afinal, os arquivos que o _Maschera_ conseguira indicavam algumas fontes – ainda incertas - na Rússia.

Então, Kamus decidiu friamente sobre o que fazer! Sim, Milo não escaparia daquela vez!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo não podia negar que estava aliviado. Finalmente chegara ao fim! Ele ficaria livre, voltaria para sua casa, voltaria a trabalhar, a badalar, a se divertir... Mas pelos deuses! Ele sentiria falta de _Froid_! De vê-lo todos os dias, de olhá-lo com cara de desejo, de vê-lo ficar vermelho, de ouvi-lo falar com biquinho e daquele sotaque lindo que ele tinha!

Bom, pelo jeito eles ficariam somente mais uma noite na casa do Mestre. E, aparentemente, só o sortudo do Kanon se arranjara com o Espanhol! Bom, talvez Shaka e Mu... vai saber... os dois eram tão aparentemente tranqüilos e discretos que Milo não saberia dizer. Mas não podia ser negado que Mu convidara Shaka para um jantar a sós... Hummm! E o _Top_ e o _Maschera_! Parecia rolar algo entre aqueles dois... Ah... Já Saga e o Mestre obviamente continuavam com problemas. Ele e _Froid_... bom, ele até que tentaria arrumar essa situação, mas estava difícil!

Saco! Por que será que ele dava tanto azar? Por que na única noite em que _Froid_ passaria em seu quarto, ele tinha que estar de vigília? Era mesmo MUITO azar! MUITO azar! Entrou no quarto de mau humor. Muito mau humor! Tanto que até resolveu pular o jantar e dormir de uma vez!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka olhava Mu cuidar de Shion. Era óbvio que este estava no seu limite. Mas, ainda assim, passara a manhã e quase a tarde inteira com eles, planejando e discutindo sobre o que fazer. Mas, no final da tarde, Mu achou que já era demais. Ele falara com Shion em tibetano (agora Shaka sabia que língua era aquela) e o mandara descansar. Afrodite o acompanhara junto com o _Maschera_. Parece que todos estavam receosos do que Dohko podia fazer com o Mestre.

Naquela confusão toda, Shaka não tivera uma única oportunidade de falar com Mu. Eles trocaram olhares, sorrisos discretos, mas simplesmente não conseguiram conversar. Um pouco antes da hora do jantar, Mu avisara que ficaria com o Mestre. Dohko até pediu para vê-lo, mas Mu o dissuadiu. Disse que em seguida o _Maschera_ o levaria de volta à sede da polícia. Saga acompanhou tudo sem nada falar. Saga estava positivamente esquisito. Shaka até imaginava o motivo, mas não falaria nada enquanto Saga não se abrisse consigo. Acompanhava Mu sair da sala com os olhos, quando este se virou e o convidou para vir consigo, na frente de todos. Surpreso, ele o seguira ao quarto do Mestre e o ouvira pedir ao _Maschera _que levasse Dohko embora. Afrodite, sorridente, se despedira do Mestre carinhosamente e seguira o _Maschera_. "_Algo parecia rolar entre aqueles dois"_, pensou Shaka, sem se surpreender pelo fato de não sentir absolutamente nada quanto a Afrodite! Ótimo! Um problema de menos. Seu foco era Mu. Só Mu!

Shaka, agora, via um Mu completamente diferente falar com o irmão. Cuidadoso, gentil, preocupado. Mu parecia ter uma ligação especial com Shion. E este, por óbvio, nutria pelo outro o mesmo sentimento fraternal. Em atenção a Shaka, eles conversavam em inglês e os três jantaram juntos no quarto do Mestre. Se Shion achara algo estranho por Shaka estar lá também, nada falara. E – finalmente – Mu fez a Shion a pergunta que incomodara a todos desde a manhã:

- Foi o Dohko, não foi? Por que ele te bateu?

- Foi... Eu queria afastar a atenção dele do Saga... – disse Shion, contrito.

- Até quando você vai deixá-lo te infernizar deste jeito sem fazer nada?

A pergunta de Mu fora feita com a mesma voz suave de sempre. Mas agora Shaka conseguia ver além. Ele viu a raiva brilhar naqueles olhos verdes. Talvez, se o olhasse com bastante atenção, poderia ver o verdadeiro Mu. Aquele que se escondia sob aquela aparência invariavelmente calma e pacífica.

Sim, Mu sentia raiva. Céus! Shion era uma das pessoas mais ativas que ele já conhecera na vida. Nunca desistia. Sempre batalhava. Sempre planejava e pensava obsessivamente em tudo. Mas, em algumas situações, a passividade dele era impressionante. Isso acontecia – normalmente – quando ele se julgava em dívida com alguém (como com os Yuvrajalpur) ou quando sentia remorso (como com Dohko). Nestes casos, ele se portava como um carneirinho. Claro que os dois irmãos reagiram de forma diferente às adversidades. Mu criara um personagem e Shion se afastara das pessoas. Era normal que os dois tivessem dificuldade em se relacionar depois de tudo pelo qual haviam passado. Mas, ainda assim, Mu não entendia por que Shion permitia que Dohko o tratasse daquela forma.

- Você... você sabe, Mu... O Dohko... bom, eu não fui muito decente com ele... – disse Shion, com a cabeça baixa.

- Isso não quer dizer que ele possa bater em alguém ferido – disse Shaka, sem conseguir se conter.

Mu o olhou agradecido e Shaka sentiu-se gratificado. Mu finalmente parara de tentar afastá-lo. Mas ante o desconforto de Shion, todos se esforçaram para mudar de assunto e tiveram um jantar dos mais agradáveis. Claro que discutiram sobre o mais recente casal! Kanon e Shura! Shaka não pode deixar de notar que Shion parecia feliz com isso! "_Ah, então não era de Kanon que ele gostava"_, pensou Shaka. Depois, eles discutiram sobre o sumiço de Radamanthys e sobre os próximos passos da equipe. Isso parecia inevitável! Shaka até sugerira que o _Maschera_ podia ter sido drogado. Afinal, ele contara que acordara mais tarde do que o normal e sentindo-se estranho. Mu ponderara que podia ser ressaca e informou-lhe sobre o difícil relacionamento de Afrodite com o italiano. Shion preocupava-se com a segurança dos Kyrillos. "_Sim, ele gostava de Saga, por óbvio"_, concluiu Shaka. Depois de algum tempo, no entanto, Mu dissera que Shion tinha que descansar. Nada ficara decidido e amanhã eles teriam que resolver o que fazer. Aparentemente Radamanthys fugira e eles deveriam reorganizar-se para os próximos atos.

Shaka não pode deixar de evitar um pensamento triste. Mu viajaria em breve, sabe-se lá para onde. Eles não se veriam mais... Mas quando Mu convidou-o para passar a noite em seu quarto, Shaka decidiu que aquele não era o momento de pensar nisso. Ele trataria de aproveitar o tempo que ainda teriam juntos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo sempre tivera o sono pesado! Ele dormia como uma criança, na verdade! Era dificílimo que algo o acordasse. Ele mesmo duvidava que acordasse até em caso de terremoto. MAS ALGUÉM ESTAVA COLOCANDO ALGO EM SUA BOCA!! E, assustado, Milo abriu os olhos para se deparar com... _Froid_?

Ele estava sentado em sua cama e o olhava sorrindo, sem camisa, com os cabelos ruivos e lisos completamente soltos. Milo nunca o vira assim! Um ... arraso! E o melhor! Milo sabia que não era um sonho. Definitivamente não!

Milo tentou se levantar de uma vez só, para avançar naquele deus grego que falava francês! Mas ele mal conseguiu sair do lugar ao sentir uma forte resistência em suas mãos e pés! Céus! Ele estava com as mãos e pés amarrados à cama separadamente. Tentou puxar as amarras que, claro, não cederam. Tentou reclamar, mas agora sabia o que o havia acordado. Um imenso pedaço de fita adesiva sobre sua boca. _Froid_ continuava a olhá-lo. O sorriso definitivamente aumentara. E Milo ouviu-o dizer:

_- Bien, Milo... Je veux faire une expérience!__1_

- … - "_Céus! Experiência? O quê?"_, pensou Milo, tentando se soltar.

_Froid_ pegou uma grande tesoura. Milo sentiu-se retesar de medo. O que aquele maluco faria com uma tesoura? Ele tinha que admitir que a par de estar completamente magnetizado pelo francês desde que o encontrara, sabia muito pouco sobre ele. E pelo pouco que ele sabia, o outrobem podia ser louco e querer matá-lo a tesouradas. Milo puxou as cordas com força, mas não teve sucesso algum! Então, sentiu a lâmina fria da tesoura contra sua pele. Sua pele se arrepiou de medo, frio e... algo mais... _Froid_ cortava suas roupas eficientemente, olhando-o com o desejo estampado no rosto. E o pior! Milo admitia que aquela situação começava a mexer consigo!

_- Alors_, Milo... _On va commencer tout de suite__2_...

Saco! O cara falando francês com biquinho na sua frente e ele lá, amarrado, sem roupas e amordaçado! "_Que ódio!"_, pensou Milo tentando mais uma vez se soltar. Foi quando ele sentiu... bom... que _Froid_ começava a... a... a... Caramba! Ele estava tão excitado que seria capaz de gozar rápido demais! Além disso, os cabelos de _Froid _caíam por suas coxas suavemente, enquanto ele subia... e descia... subia... e descia... Era... enlouquecedor! Sem mais o que fazer, Milo agarrou-se às cordas que o prendiam e arqueou as costas, quando sentiu que não conseguiria mais segurar o prazer. Um gemido nascido no fundo de sua garganta fez um barulho estranho, já que ele estava amordaçado. Ele viu novamente o sorriso de canto de _Froid_, que agora passava as mãos por seu corpo. Milo fechou os olhos tentando imaginar-se solto e fazendo o mesmo com _Froid_.

Milo sentiu _Froid _por cima de si, beijando seu tórax, seu pescoço e passando as mãos nas laterais de seu corpo com força... sentiu a excitação novamente**. **O alívio fora temporário. Ele precisava de mais. Precisava. Sentiu a fita adesiva ser retirada de sua boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada, já que _Froid_ forçara o próprio membro em sua boca. Milo chupava-o o melhor que podia, com os movimentos restritos como estava. Mas ele queria dar prazer a _Froid_. Ele o ouvia suspirar e gemer. Milo queria ajudá-lo, puxar seu corpo, colocá-lo no ritmo certo... Mas não conseguia. Era... desesperador! Mas tão bom! "_Bom demais"_, pensou ao sentir os espasmos de prazer de _Froid_ que caía ao seu lado na cama. Milo gozou novamente só de vê-lo naquele estado... Pelos deuses, ele queria abraçá-lo, sentir o coração descompassado dele junto ao seu... Mas estava... preso. Milo disse baixinho, com a respiração entrecortada:

- Me solta, _Froid_! Você... não vai se arrepender. - Mas este se virou e com o mesmo sorriso de antes disse:

- _D´accord_, Milo! Amanhã pela manhã eu te solto. Eu só queria saber se você podia ter prazer sem estar drogado. Mas já vi que você consegue. Pode dormir, agora!

_Froid_ amordaçou-o novamente, cobriu-o e foi para a outra cama dormir. Milo poderia matá-lo de várias formas, pensou estreitando os olhos. Pensou mesmo em furá-lo. Umas quinze vezes. Só assim sua raiva acalmaria! Mas estava... preso. MALDITO FRANCÊS!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Mais lenons... Ah, insegurança! Mas esse foi o maior capítulo que já escrevi!(comemora)_

_Agradeço as madrinhas Makie e Musha! Agradeço as reviews de Makie (madrinha!), Musha, Kiara Salkys, Lyta Moonshadow, Litha-chan, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Samejima (beta!), Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Haina Aquarius-sama,Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf, Annie, Seto scorpios, Lhu-chan, Geminis Dark Angel e Eloísa Belial (fofa!!). Vocês não sabem como vocês me animam a escrever!_

_Especialmente, agradeço à minha beta querida, a Cristal!_

_E o capítulo 21 está quase (quase) pronto!._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/08_

1 Bom, Milo! Eu vou fazer uma experiência.

2 Vou começar de imediato


	21. DJ

Mestre dos Ladrões

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 21 – DJ_

_Sede da polícia_

Shion andava como um condenado em direção à sala de Saga! Céus! Ele devia fugir logo dali. Ele não devia ter ouvido Mu e Shaka. Mas os dois o infernizaram nos dois dias em que passara internado no hospital e acabara por concordar com eles... E, mesmo em meio ao seu atual desalento, Shion sorriu ao pensar em como Mu estava feliz com Shaka. Parecia mais relaxado, mais confiante... era como se tivesse – de alguma forma – voltado a ser ele mesmo. O Mu que Shion conhecera há vários anos atrás. Confiante, determinado, carinhoso e muito menos controlado do que é hoje, sem dúvida. _ "__Ah, se for para Mu voltar a ser feliz, tudo valeu à pena"_, pensou Shion, com carinho. Afinal, ele era tudo o que tinha na vida e Shaka parecia valorizá-lo. _"__Os dois parecem se entender perfeitamente"_, pensou Shion, contente.

O problema fora que Shaka resolvera organizar a sua vida também... Ele parecia incansável! Acabara por convencê-lo a procurar Saga uma última vez... Sim, ele sabia que Shaka e Saga eram muito ligados. Mas isso não queria dizer que Shaka soubesse o que ele sentiria quando fosse escorraçado por Saga mais uma vez. Mas Shion não o via há uns quatro dias e estava desesperado por notícias. Afinal, desde que eles decidiram que era verdade que Radamanthys saíra do país, não fizera mais sentido ficar aquartelados em sua casa. Então, Shion avisou seus superiores que a missão falhara e que eles teriam que se realocar. Claro que conseguiram prender alguns membros da quadrilha e matar outros. Claro que conseguiram causar vultuosos prejuízos à quadrilha. Mas a verdade era que Shion estava sentindo o amargo gosto da derrota. Por sua culpa Radamanthys fugira. Bem verdade que ele não quisera que o Juiz se unisse a eles desde o início, mas os seus superiores impuseram-lhe a presença dele. Ele trocara a pena de prisão por informações sobre Radamanthys. Esse fora um grande, imenso erro. Aiacos os traíra. Eles falharam. E Saga saiu de sua casa sem nem mesmo se despedir.

Agora, em poucos dias, eles sairiam do país e voltariam a seus respectivos países até que uma nova estratégia fosse traçada... Mas antes Shion tinha que ver Saga mais uma vez... Só mais uma vez... Shaka e Mu insistiram tanto... Tanto... Shion entrou na sala de Saga sem nem mesmo bater à porta. Este levantou a cabeça do que quer que estivesse analisando e pareceu perder a fala. Antes que o silêncio ficasse mais constrangedor ainda, Shion disse:

- Saga... bom... er...eu passei por aqui... Eu... er...quero dizer... nós... vamos embora do Canadá e ... bom, eu queria me despedir de você... e me desculpar mais uma vez...

Saga quase engasgou quando viu Shion materializar-se na sua frente. Ele estava – justamente – relendo a carta que enviaria a Dohko pedindo sua transferência para outra região do país. Claro que antes precisava conseguir que o outro o transferisse novamente à força canadense, já que tecnicamente, ele continuava emprestado à força-tarefa comandada por Shion! Mas ele tinha que dar um jeito naquilo e Shaka iria ajudá-lo! Saga não tinha mais a mínima condição de continuar trabalhando tão perto de Dohko. Maldito fosse ele! Sua melhor opção era se afastar de Toronto e de seus irmãos. Era isso ou sair da polícia, conforme Dohko deixara mais do que óbvio. Agora ele... o Mestre...a causa de tudo... surgia a sua frente sem aviso.

Saga sentiu o coração dar um salto em seu peito e sentiu-se ridículo por isso. Saco! Não adiantava mais fingir! Ele passara os dias mais miseráveis de sua vida longe de Shion, sem saber notícias. Shaka simplesmente recusava-se a lhe dar notícias. Shura também. Todos pareciam armar para que eles se encontrassem, mas ele não queria se entregar assim. Sim, ele podia tentar se convencer o quanto fosse que Shion o violentara, mas Saga sabia que apesar de bêbado, ele o quisera como nunca quisera alguém em sua vida. Ele sabia que Shion arriscara a própria vida para afastar a quadrilha de Radamanthys de si. E sentia que podia matar Dohko a qualquer momento por ter tentado abusar do Mestre. MAS SHION ERA TÃO INSUPORTÁVEL! TÃO LINDO! E mexia tanto consigo... Ah, ele precisava encontrar a própria voz e falar algo antes que a situação piorasse:

- Desculpa aceita. Pode ir tranqüilo, Shion! – _"A__h, droga! Por que eu fui tão ríspido_?", pensou Saga, aborrecido.

- Eu...er...também pensei que... bom.. que você poderia... vir comigo ao jogo de _ice hockey_ hoje à noite... – disse Shion meio incerto.

- _Ice hockey_? – repetiu Saga, surpreso. _"__Caramba! Como ele conseguiu os ingressos?", _pensou.

- É... bom... o Shaka ...ele... ele me contou que você gostava e...bom... eu queria te convidar, Saga – disse Shion olhando-o diretamente.

Droga! Ele ADORAVA _ice hockey_! Era o esporte do país, não era? Ele tentara... tentara realmente... conseguir ingressos para o jogo desta noite, mas tudo estava esgotado... E agora Shion aparecia e o convidava... Saga olhou para Shion, analisando-o. Ele parecia bem melhor. A mão não estava mais enfaixada... Não parecia mais sentir tanta dor... Não estava mais tão pálido... Parecia andar normalmente. Tanto que Saga nem notara quando ele entrara em sua sala. E Saga, meio que sem querer, lembrou-se de Shion em sua cama... e de como ele o quisera então... de como ele ainda o queria... dos beijos trocados... NÃO! Ele precisava responder algo! Aquele silêncio estava ficando desagradável!

- Eu... eu... quero, sim – disse Saga com raiva de si mesmo por aceitar.

- ÓTIMO! – disse Shion com a felicidade estampada no rosto – Já que o jogo começa às dez da noite, passo em sua casa às nove. Assim dá tempo de pegar o lugar, de comer alguma coisa...

- Não... nós... nós podemos nos encontrar lá no estádio...

- De jeito nenhum, Saga! Já que você aceitou sair comigo, eu vou te tratar como você merece. Eu te pego às nove em ponto! – repetiu Shion saindo da sala antes que Saga mudasse de idéia.

Saga olhou-o sair e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Céus! Ainda bem que Kanon e Milo andavam tão entretidos com os próprios problemas que nem notariam se ele saísse. Saga não saberia como explicar aos dois que aceitara sair com Shion. _"__Mas por sorte Kanon está completamente apaixonado"_, pensou sorrindo. E Milo parecia preste a estripar o tal do _Froid_ tão logo ele consentisse em aparecer na sua frente. Quem diria? Kanon era o único a namorar firme! Saga sentiu algo se aquecer em seu peito. Afinal, ele tinha concordado em sair com Shion!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Casa de Shaka_

Mu sorriu feliz quando Shaka abriu a porta com cara azeda. Shaka ODIAVA surpresas. Mu adorava! Tanto que chegara na casa de Shaka umas duas horas antes do que marcaram somente para dar tempo de... bom... de fazer algo antes, ora.

Mu sabia que eles iriam embora em breve e já sentia a falta de Shaka por antecipação. Droga! Por que eles precisavam deixar o país tão cedo? Por que eles não podiam ficar por lá por mais uma ou duas semanas? Mú nunca se sentira tão feliz em sua vida antes. Mesmo com Shion ferido. Mesmo tendo que obrigar Shion a internar-se em um hospital. Mesmo que eles tivessem falhado em sua missão. Mesmo que tivessem que começar tudo do zero novamente. Mesmo assim, ele nunca antes se sentira tão completamente feliz. Tudo devido a Shaka, suas implicâncias amorosas e seu mau humor perfeccionista. Mas havia outras coisas em que Shaka exigia a perfeição... Ah, se havia...

Uma idéia havia se formado na cabeça de Mu há uns 3 dias... e finalmente – hoje cedo – ele a discutira com Shion. Assim, depois que resolvesse o presente assunto, ele a discutiria com Shaka! Sim, porque agora tinha a obrigação de fazê-lo parar de reclamar sobre o fato de ter chegado duas horas mais cedo e de que ainda tinham muitas coisas a fazer

Mu sorriu e tirou o casaco. Shaka continuou a reclamar... Mu tirou os sapatos a sorrir. Shaka começou a andar de um lado para o outro dizendo que assim não era possível... Mu tirou a camisa. Shaka retornou à sala de algum outro lugar da casa... Mu começou a desabotoar a calça. FINALMENTE Shaka acordou para o fato de que a chegada antecipada do outro podia ser uma boa coisa! Então, ele sentou-se no sofá, puxou Mu para um beijo quente e... parou de reclamar. Já Mu continuava a sorrir. Ele nunca se sentira tão querido por alguém antes.

Sim, definitivamente ele discutiria sua idéia com Shaka. Depois... bem, depois de ...ah, vocês sabem!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini_

Shura gelou quando o viu descer do _cockpit_ de som! Maldito fosse Kanon! Precisava MESMO estar vestido daquela forma? Com uma calça preta colada no corpo e meio rasgada, de coturno preto, jaqueta de couro cheia de ferragens e taxas, cheio de correntes, com os cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes. Dava vontade de usar aquelas correntes para... outra coisa! O cara era uma tentação. A imagem do desejo. Um pára-raio de vagabundos!

Shura podia jurar que não havia um só par de olhos naquela maldita _boite_ que não desejasse o SEU Kanon. E o pior era saber que o outro não estava nem aí enquanto avançava em sua direção. Aliás, ele o olhava tão intensamente que nem viu quando dois vagabundos se aproximaram e o pegaram de jeito. Tudo o que Kanon fez foi sorrir insinuante e sussurrar algo no ouvido de um dos caras, que logo o soltou e se afastou com o outro. Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, continuou a andar em direção a Shura e o alcançou. Mas o espanhol já estava com a cabeça quente. Não bastasse todo mundo querer o seu namorado, agora ele era agarrado e... sorria! _Por todos los dioses_! Ele devia ter metido a mão nas fuças dos caras. Mas ele só... sorrira.

Kanon não entendeu o porquê do mau-humor de Shura. Ele ficara quase duas horas como DJ e dedicara mais da metade das músicas a Shura! Fizera rasgadas declarações de amor. Colocara inúmeras músicas de ritmo latino em homenagem ao espanhol. E agora ele o olhava como se o fosse esganar. CACETE! Qual seria o problema desta vez? Mas Kanon não tinha ainda aberto a boca quando Shura começou a berrar consigo. Bom, claro que com o som alto daquele jeito ele precisava berrar, mas Kanon não agüentava mais ser tratado daquela forma. Caramba! Ele estava se esforçando. Contara para todo mundo que estava acompanhado. Kanon descartara todos que o cantaram desde que os dois começaram o... namoro. (_Kanon ainda tinha dificuldades em falar aquela palavra_). Ele só pensava em Shura, só ficava com Shura e mais... só queria ficar com Shura. Saco! Ele acabara de ameaçar aqueles folgados com os seguranças se eles não saíssem imediatamente da _boite_. O que ele podia ter feito de errado que justificasse que o outro berrasse com ele daquele jeito? Será que ele não gostara das músicas? SACO! O espanhol era mesmo insuportável:

- QUAL O PROBLEMA AGORA, ESPANHOL? – disse Kanon, zangado.

- VOCÊ! VOCÊ É O PROBLEMA, KANON! PRECISAVA _MISMO VESTIRSE ASSÍ_? - Kanon se divertiu com o ciúme do espanhol... "_Então era isso_...", pensou.

- Hoje eu fui o DJ. Eu PRECISO me vestir assim! Agora porque você não pára com esse ciúme bobo e dança comigo, hein? – disse Kanon em seu ouvido.

Shura sentiu-se estremecer. Ah, não! Não ia ser tão fácil assim...CIÚME? pois, sim! Ele não era _hombre_ de ter ciúme! _Por supuesto que no_! O problema era que Kanon não fizera nada com os folgados! NADA. Ele não se dava o respeito. Devia ter começado uma briga. Shura de bom grado bateria nos caras. Mas Kanon sorrira... apenas isso...

- VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA COM AQUELES CARAS QUE TE AGARRARAM! – disse Shura, emburrado.

- Claro que eu fiz. Eu os mandei embora.

- DEVIA TER BATIDO NELES... ME CHAMADO.

- PÁRA DE SER ESTÚPIDO, SHURA!! Eu não preciso te chamar para me livrar de uns folgados! E não preciso bater neles! – disse Kanon perdendo a paciência.

Mas Shura estava furioso e não quis ouvir a voz da razão. Ele ODIAVA que todo mundo quisesse Kanon. ODIAVA. Sim, sabia que estava errado. Sabia que seria assim... Ele teria que confiar em Kanon! Por incrível que pudesse parecer, agora começava a entender o _Maschera_, aquele _carcamano_ idiota e grosso! Era horrível todo mundo querer seu namorado! _Horribile_! Mas ele precisava se acalmar, caso contrário botaria tudo a perder. Então, se afastou.

Kanon até tentou ir atrás, mas o espanhol o dispensou. Chateado, ele tentou ir para o seu escritório, mas um garçom o parou, um dos DJs pediu uma opinião... e ele demorou alguns minutos para lá chegar... _"__Saco, Shura! O que você queria que eu tivesse feito? O quê?"_, pensou desanimado. _"__Por que não dava certo com Shura?"_ Céus! Estava tentando tanto! Ele queria tanto que desse certo! Tanto! Mas o espanhol não era fácil. Ou melhor... era difícil. Isso para não dizer impossível.

Então, empurrou a porta do escritório com raiva, quando foi puxado violentamente para dentro e jogado ao chão. Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, alguém pegou suas mãos e as algemou as suas costas. Ele tentou gritar, mas o cano frio de um revólver na sua cabeça o fez pensar melhor. Então, foi puxado para cima e colocado de joelhos, ainda com o revólver na cabeça. Foi tudo tão rápido! De certa forma, Kanon já esperava ver Radamanthys, que estava à sua frente, confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona, tomando um _whisky_, junto de Valentine. Radamanthys olhou-o triunfante antes de estender uma mão e tocar o seu rosto:

- Ah, Kan... se você soubesse como eu senti a tua falta...

Kanon sentiu como se um réptil o tivesse tocado. Como ele quisera Radamanthys por tanto tempo? Agora tudo o que ele lhe inspirava era... nojo! Com raiva, Kanon cuspiu nele somente para sentir dor no rosto e o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca, ao levar uma forte bofetada. Se alguém não o tivesse segurado, possivelmente ele teria caído ao chão. Mas agora tudo o que lhe restava era olhar com desprezo para Radamanthys novamente. Maldito fosse ele! Ele não saíra do país, afinal. E aparentemente viera buscá-lo. Kanon rezou aos deuses para que Milo, Saga e Shura ficassem em segurança... Ah, ainda bem que Shura brigara consigo e fora embora! Ainda bem... Então, Kanon disse:

- Você devia estar preso, Radamanthys. Eu não quero mais nada com você!

Com ódio no olhar, Radamanthys se levantara e fizera sinal para que Kanon também fosse levantado. Ele apenas aguardou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, afinal... Fora pego como uma mosca numa teia da aranha. Raios! Então, Radamanthys aproximou-se, puxou forte o seu cabelo e o beijou violentamente. Ele falou que não, fechou os lábios fortemente e tentou dar-lhe uma cabeçada, mas o outro apertou sua garganta com força... Kanon sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Tudo escurecia. Ele sentia o gosto de sangue na boca nos lugares em que Radamanthys o mordia com força. Ele sentia dor nos lugares em que Radamanthys o apertava com violência. Ele o machucava de propósito. Era como se quisesse humilhá-lo.

Então, sem pensar, Kanon deu-lhe uma joelhada... O outro berrou de dor enquanto ele lutava para respirar. Vagamente ouviu a voz de Radamanthys pedindo o revólver ao tal do Valentine. Viu este sorrir malignamente. Bom, ele iria morrer... Melhor que fosse rápido... Fechou os olhos esperando pelo que viria... Pena que não dera certo com Shura... Ele tentara tanto... Kanon pensou em Saga, Milo e Shura enquanto esperava pelo tiro. Mas o que ele sentiu foi uma explosão de dor que o pegou desprevenido. Manchas de cores fosforescentes surgiam em sua cabeça. Kanon sentiu o nada sob seus pés e sentiu seu corpo se mover contra a sua vontade... Não, não fora um tiro, fora? Era uma sensação estranha...Uma dor violenta e atordoante... Aquelas cores berrantes e sem forma... Kanon não conseguia mais identificar direito o que passava defronte a seus olhos... Com as mãos algemadas, ele não tinha como se segurar... Como ele demorava a cair... Demorava muito...Kanon não tinha mais a exata consciência de onde estava... A dor era tão forte que ele não sabia mais de onde ela vinha... Então, ele sentiu que suas pernas bateram em algum lugar com força... Doía... A seguir, foram suas costas se chocando fortemente contra algo... Doía muito... Seu corpo foi arremessado novamente e então Kanon ouviu um grito alto... Parecia que aquele grito ecoava há bastante tempo, já... Era... estranho... Havia... dor... Muita... dor... E aquelas... manchas... amarelas... roxas... verdes... Tão... estranho... Onde ele estava?... O que... tinha acontecido...? Um baque violento e Kanon não agüentou mais a dor...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini_

Kamus estava muito feliz! Muito! Finalmente – depois de quatro dias de geladeira, ele resolvera que já era hora de parar com aquele joguinho de gato e rato. Milo ligara várias vezes. Shura lhe contara que ele implorara por notícias. Que quase o agredira para conseguir seu endereço ou seu nome real. Aparentemente também tentara alcançar o _Hacker_, via Shaka. Mas _Froid_ conseguira se safar dos ataques de Milo e falara com ele apenas uma vez num tom entediado. Ah, como ele rira quando Milo batera o telefone em sua cara, aos berros. Era tão simples irritá-lo! O problema era controlar a necessidade que ele próprio sentia de Milo!

Mas hoje tudo aquilo teria um fim. Milo já devia ter aprendido a não brincar consigo. E talvez... talvez... hoje _Froid_ permitisse que o outro brincasse consigo.. mas de outro modo! Do SEU modo! Ele mal entrara na _boite_ e vira Milo em meio a uma imensa roda de amigos. Este os largou mal o viu e andou em sua direção, determinado. Quando Kamus ia dizer algo, ele o puxara e beijara-o. Quando Milo, finalmente, levantou a cabeça, disse:

- Bom, _Froid_! Chega de joguinhos. Vamos para a minha casa agora.

- _Oui... d´accord, mais... bien_... _je crois_ que eu deva cumprimentar o Kanon...- disse sentindo o efeito que o outro tinha sobre si.

- Deixa para depois - disse Milo arrastando-o enquanto desligava o próprio celular - E desliga essa sua coisa aí. Hoje eu não quero que nada nos atrapalhe! – disse Milo apontando para o seu comunicador.

O que ele podia fazer? Milo parecia resolvido dessa vez e Kamus estava de pleno acordo. Afinal, o que podia dar errado? Eles estavam de recesso mesmo! Então, desligou o comunicador e sem notar nada de estranho, os dois saíram da _boite_ em direção à casa de Milo. Kanon descia do _cockpit_ naquele momento e não os viu. Shura estava tão furioso com os folgados que devoravam Kanon com o olhar que também não os viu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini_

Por aquelas coincidências da vida, na saída, Shura ficou logo atrás dos dois idiotas que tentaram agarrar o SEU Kanon. Estava preste a dar-lhes uns bons sopapos quando ouviu um deles dizer:

- Droga! Agora que o Kan está comprometido ele dispensa todo mundo.

- Me conta! Ele me disse que não era para eu aparecer mais por aqui... A _Gemini_ perdeu metade do interesse com o Kanon fazendo doce...

- Deve durar pouco!

- Tomara! – disse o outro pagando.

Shura ficou com um sorriso bobo. Kanon dispensava todo mundo agora que estava comprometido? Ah, ele era tão fiel. Era óbvio que não podia arranjar briga na sua própria _boite_! Seria péssimo para o lugar. E Shura se lembrou de um antigo ditado... _Puedes cazar más moscas con miel que con_ _vinagre!_ O que ele ganhava brigando com Kanon, afinal? Então, Shura deu meia volta e foi em busca de Kanon para se desculpar. Maldito gênio forte o seu! Infelizmente, não o viu em lugar nenhum. Foi para o escritório. Será? Mas lá chegando ele ouviu um grito alto... E o som de móveis se quebrando... Céus! Tinha que ser muito alto para que ele conseguisse ouvir com a música rolando solta! Shura sentiu o coração parar! E, logo em seguida, disparar dolorosamente! KANON! Então, Shura ligou o comunicador e programou-o para transmitir para todos em rádio. A seguir, tirou o revólver e meteu o pé na porta.

Ele viu Kanon que acabara de cair no chão com o sofá sobre si e uma mesa embaixo. Kanon estava assustadoramente imóvel para alguém que caíra naquele exato momento. Um filete de sangue escuro começava a escorrer pela lateral de seu rosto... _"__Morto ou desmaiado?",_ desesperou-se Shura. Sentiu que alguém tentava tolher-lhe os movimentos, mas o desespero deu-lhe uma força sobre humana. Ele jogou quem quer que fosse para longe e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kanon, afastando o sofá e os seus cabelos, para ver a imensa marca da coronhada que levara e o ferimento que se abrira em sua cabeça... Logo as mãos de Shura encontravam-se manchadas de sangue. Seu coração batia desesperado! Shura chamava-o sem parar. _"KANON!_ _KANON! Habla comigo! Por favor!" _Mas ele não se mexia. _Pobrecito!_ Shura tocou-lhe o rosto de forma cuidadosa, enquanto checava o pulso. Vivo! Pelo menos isso!

Com ódio, Shura ergueu os olhos e o viu... RADAMANTHYS! Nas mãos ainda tinha o revólver com cuja coronha atingira Kanon. Maldito fosse ele! Ele o olhava sorrindo. Shura avançou para cima dele, mas dois homens o impediram, torceram seu braço para trás, o algemaram e colocaram um revólver em sua cabeça. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia apagar o sorriso da cara de Radamanthys:

- _YO VOY_ _MATARTE_, RADAMANTHYS!

- Ora, ora, ora... Quem diria... O novo namoradinho do Kan é o policial que o tirou do hotel... O que você acha disso, Val?

- Eu acho que o maldito deve trabalhar para o Mestre, Rada – disse Valentine sibilando cada palavra.

- É... é bem possível – disse Radamanthys.

Ele ordenou que os homens revistassem Shura e não demorou muito para que seu comunicador fosse encontrado. Os homens o deram para Radamanthys:

- O que é isso?

- NÃO TE INTERESSA! – Shura gemeu quando levou um violento soco.

- O que é?

- KANON TE GUSTA! COMO VOCÊ PODE BATER NELE DESSE JEITO? - berrou Shura, indignado.

Ele estava apavorado com a imobilidade de Kanon, que continuava jogado no chão, sangrando, perto do sofá virado e com a mesa esmagada por baixo de si. Com certeza ele fora acertado violentamente e voara longe. Ele parecia muito machucado. A marca da coronhada se desenhava na sua têmpora. Imensa. O filete de sangue não parava de escorrer. Ele se destacava contra a palidez assustadora que parecia tomar-lhe o rosto. O local começava a inchar. Céus! Uma pancada na cabeça com aquela violência podia ter as mais variadas conseqüências! Podia causar um traumatismo craniano... Levar ao coma... Ah, seu coração se apertava ao vê-lo naquele estado. Seu Kanon! E estava muito ferido! Radamanthys pareceu seguir o seu olhar e abaixou-se ao lado de Kanon, agradando-lhe o cabelo. Ele nem mesmo se mexeu. Shura revoltou-se com a imagem de Radamanthys tocando o SEU Kanon!

- Ah, o Kan vai ficar bom! Eu vou cuidar bem dele... Ele só tem que aprender a me obedecer. Daí eu não bato mais nele... Só quando ele me pedir... – disse Radamanthys em tom provocativo.

Shura tentou avançar para cima de Radamanthys para tirá-lo de perto de Kanon, mas os dois homens o seguraram fortemente. Enquanto isso, Valentine mexia no comunicador. Ele apertava várias teclas, mas o aparelho não parecia responder a contento. Shura só torcia para que os outros membros da equipe tivessem desabilitado a função de localização ao ouvir que Radamanthys estava com ele. Então, Valentine aproximou-se de Radamanthys e disse:

- Nós temos que sair daqui, Rada.

- E o espanhol? – disse Radamanthys apontando para Shura.

- Vamos levá-lo. Ele deve ser da equipe do Mestre. O Aiacos vai nos dizer com certeza. Se for, ele pode saber onde está o dinheiro. Nós podemos matá-lo mais tarde – disse Valentine – E deixa o aparelho aí... Eles devem poder nos localizar com ele!

- Eu o mataria já! Afinal, daqui a pouco nós vamos ter o próprio Mestre e o tal do Saga! Além disso, o Aiacos pode demorar tentando pegar o brinquedinho que ele tanto quer...

- Depois, Rada, já disse. Vamos levá-lo – disse Valentine para os homens, enquanto o outro resmungava algo. Mas Radamanthys sabia que ele tinha razão!

- O KAN... ELE TEM QUE IR PARA UM HOSPITAL – começou Shura antes de levar um soco nos rins e cair de joelhos.

Shura foi arrastado para a saída dos fundos, com um revólver colado às suas costas. Ele não tinha a mínima dúvida que o usariam caso fosse necessário... Dois outros homens carregavam Kanon, que ainda não se movia. Radamanthys e Valentine vinham conversando animadamente atrás dele, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Estranhamente eles não encontraram absolutamente ninguém pelo caminho. Obviamente haviam cuidado disso antes... Shura só torcia para que Kanon ficasse bem. E para que a sua equipe soubesse que Radamanthys ainda estava no país. _"__O resto não importa mais"_, pensou ao ser empurrado com truculência para o porta-malas de um dos carros que os aguardavam. Kanon, imóvel, foi jogado ao seu lado. Ele nem mesmo gemeu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um restaurante_

Do outro lado da mesa, Shion sorria para Saga que falava sem parar. O jogo fora ótimo! Saga estava tão descontraído... Claro que quando Shion aparecera com um luxuoso carro com motorista, ficara desconfortável. Mas o que mais podia fazer? Shion não conseguia dirigir com aquela costela quebrada. Ele queria tratá-lo bem. Quem sabe para, ao menos, deixar uma boa impressão. Mas quando ele vira os lugares que Shion conseguira, ficara empolgado. Realmente adorava _ice hockey_. Enquanto o outro entendia muito pouco ou quase nada. Assim, os dois conversaram animados durante todo o jogo. Saga explicava o que podia entre um berro e outro. Shion estava tão feliz por vê-lo tão descontraído que torceu de coração para que o time de Saga ganhasse. Ah, era difícil sentir o corpo de Saga tão próximo e não tocá-lo. Mas resistiu o melhor que pode...

No intervalo, Saga dissera que ia pegar sanduíches para os dois, mas Shion convidou-o para jantar depois. Sim, sentiu a hesitação de Saga, mas ele finalmente aceitou, o que o fez sorrir feliz... Quem sabe...? Quem sabe ainda teria uma chance? Quando o jogo acabou, os dois esperaram a multidão dispersar um pouco e finalmente foram para o carro e para o restaurante. _Tudo corria às mil maravilhas_, pensou Shion ao pegar a conta ignorando a proposta de Saga para dividi-la. Já no carro, Shion deu instruções para o motorista para ir a sua casa e fechou a divisória. Agora os dois estavam no escuro, sentados no banco de trás. Shion ouviu a voz de Saga:

- Nós vamos para sua casa? – "S_im, há desconfiança na sua voz"_, notou Shion.

- Eu... tenho que te entregar o documento... agradecendo a ajuda e te devolvendo à força canadense...– disse Shion, cauteloso.

- ...Só isso...? – perguntou Saga. _Não, não era mais desconfiança_, pensou Shion sorrindo.

- Bom, Saga – disse Shion de forma suave – você deve entender que se eu não te agarrei ainda foi devido a esta droga de costela quebrada...

- Ah, foi? – perguntou Saga num tom levemente interessado.

- Se não fosse por ela, Saga... agora eu me ajoelharia na tua frente, te empurraria com o meu corpo contra o banco do carro...

- ... – Shion ouviu o outro respirar um tanto mais profundamente e isso lhe deu mais coragem...

- Então, eu abrira a tua camisa e espalmaria as minhas mãos no seu peito... Sentiria o teu corpo... Mas eu não te beijaria...

- ...Não? – perguntou Saga. Shion sorriu ainda mais.

- Ah, não, Saga... Antes eu iria deixar as minhas mãos passearem pelo teu corpo... talvez... talvez... eu beijasse o seu pescoço.

- ...Huumm – Shion fechou os olhos, feliz, antes de acrescentar.

- Então... Saga... eu te apertaria ainda mais contra mim... até sentir que você perdeu o fôlego... e só então eu te beijaria... Só então...

- ... – Ele teve certeza de que ouviu Saga suspirar.

- Mas é claro que eu não posso fazer nada disso... Não com essa costela quebrada. Por isso não há problema em você vir para minha casa. – acrescentou suavemente, com a respiração um pouco agitada.

Em pouco tempo Saga estava de joelhos por cima de Shion, esforçando-se por seguir exatamente as instruções dele... Foi quando os dois ouviram o sinal de uma transmissão...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Casa de Shaka**_

_- KANON! KANON! Habla comigo! __Por favor! _

_- YO VOY MATARTE,_ RADAMANTHYS_!_

_- Ora, ora, ora... Quem diria... O novo namoradinho do Kan é o policial que o tirou do hotel... O que você acha disso, Val?_

_- Eu acho que o maldito deve trabalhar para o Mestre, Rada._

_- É... é bem possível._

_- O que é isso?_

_- NÃO TE INTERESSA! _

_- O que é?_

_- KANON TE GUSTA! COMO VOCÊ PODE BATER NELE DESSE JEITO? _

_- Ah, o Kan vai ficar bom! Eu vou cuidar bem dele... Ele só tem que aprender a me obedecer. Daí eu não bato mais nele... Só quando ele me pedir... _

_- Nós temos que sair daqui, Rada._

_- E o espanhol?_

_- Vamos levá-lo. Ele deve ser da equipe do Mestre. O Aiacos vai nos dizer com certeza. Se for, ele pode saber onde está o dinheiro. Nós podemos matá-lo mais tarde. E deixa o aparelho aí... Eles devem poder nos localizar com ele!_

- _Eu o mataria já! Afinal, daqui a pouco nós vamos ter o próprio Mestre e o tal do Saga! Além disso, o Aiacos pode demorar tentando pegar o __brinquedinho que ele tanto quer..._

_- Depois, Rada, já disse. Vamos levá-lo._

_- O KAN... ELE TEM QUE IR PARA UM HOSPITAL..._

Shaka e Mu ouviram, horrorizados, aquela conversa! Mu correu para o comunicador e desabilitou a função de localização imediatamente após saber onde estavam Shura e Kanon. Na _boite_! Mas o que fazer? Era óbvio que eles não chegariam a tempo! Óbvio! ! E o tal do brinquedinho que Aiacos queria... Milo, sem dúvida alguma! Mu levantou-se da cama de Shaka sem absolutamente nada além de seus longos cabelos a lhe cobrirem o corpo e ligou para o Mestre.

- Shion! Você ouviu?

_- Sim, ouvi..._

- Precisamos saber onde estão Milo e Saga...

_- O Saga... ele está comigo... Ele está tentando ligar para o Milo..._

- Shion, o Radamanthys está atrás de você! Onde você está?

- _No carro, Mu. – _disse Shion, calmamente_. – Nada vai me acontecer. Eu prometo!_ - ... – Mu sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Mas Shion não parecia disposto a discutir mais:

_- O Milo... ele não atende ao telefone... Será que o Froid está com ele, Mu?_

Mas Mu já localizara _Froid_ na casa de Milo, a despeito do louco estar com o comunicador desligado, contra as expressas instruções do Mestre. A seguir, ele localizou o _Top_ e o _Maschera_ e mandou-lhes uma mensagem para que todos se encontrassem na casa de Saga. O Mestre aguardava na linha. Mu ouvia-o falar ao longe. Aparentemente ele tentava acalmar Saga. Céus! O que eles fariam? Radamanthys levara Shura e Kanon. Kanon parecia ferido! Como o maldito conseguira enganá-los daquela forma? Olhou para Shaka, sentado na cama, preocupado. Droga! Por que isso tivera que acontecer? Então, voltou a falar com o Mestre:

- Shion! Eu estou indo para a casa do Milo! Já pedi para o _Top_ e o _Maschera_ me encontrarem lá.

_- Ótimo! Eu te encontro lá! _

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI, SHION! O Radamanthys quer você e o Saga! Vocês dois vão ficar o mais longe possível de lá.

_- Nós já estamos chegando, Mu. Vem para cá logo! – _disse Shion desligando o telefone.

Mu começou a se vestir como um raio! Maldito Shion! Ele estava ferido! Ele ia se jogar de novo na boca do leão! E Saga iria junto! O que dera no idiota do _Froid_ para desligar o comunicador? Ele com certeza não ouvira a mensagem de rádio! Pelos deuses! Mu estava tão desesperado que foi pego completamente de surpresa quando Shaka o abraçou, dizendo:

- Fica calmo, Mu! Todos precisam que você esteja calmo agora! Eu vou estar com você o tempo todo! Eu te amo!

Mu olhou-o agradecido. Claro que ele não queria que Shaka fosse, mas algo no olhar dele o convenceu que nem adiantava argumentar. Shaka iria e pronto! E, sim, ele precisava da força de seu amor agora. Então, os dois partiram rapidamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Desta vez foi rápido, não foi? E o maligno Radamanthys apareceu para pegar o Kan-Kan! Agora é...AÇÃO! Bom, pelo menos espero!_

_Vocês notaram que o Heero do GW assombrou minha fic? Eu e a Cristal viramos e reviramos o arquivo e nem sinal dele... Eu até re-postei, mas ele voltou e está lá, no começo do capítulo 20! E eu que nem conheço GW..._

_Como sempre agradeço as madrinhas Makie e Musha! Agradeço as reviews de Makie, Musha, Kiara Salkys, Lyta Moonshadow, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha,Cristal Samejima, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Haina Aquarius-sama,Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf, Annie, Camis, Nathalie-chan, Athenas de Áries, Lhu-chan, Kika-sama, e Theka Tsukishiro. Muito, muito obrigada pelo carinho e gentileza! _

_Cristal, linda! Obrigada pela ajuda!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/08_


	22. Resgate

Mestre dos Ladrões

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 22 – Resgate_

Depois de rápida discussão com o Mestre, Saga levou a melhor. Era claro, afinal, que ele tinha razão. Se alguém teria que servir de isca, esse alguém deveria ser ele. Eles tinham que dar um jeito de segurar Aiacos na casa até que Mu chegasse com o resto da equipe. Se o próprio Mestre entrasse na casa, era de todo possível que eles o levassem com Milo o mais rapidamente possível. Logo, Saga era a melhor opção, dissesse o Mestre o que dissesse! Então, por que as palavras do Mestre ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça? E aquele beijo... Raios! Ele tinha que se focar no agora! Saga, então, empurrou o Mestre para o fundo de sua mente.

Assim, Saga entrou em sua casa o mais casualmente possível. Não sabia exatamente o que esperar, mas logo foi dominado e empurrado para o quarto de Milo. Ele o ouviu implorando para que parassem antes mesmo de entrar no quarto. Saga sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. "_O que estão fazendo com Milo_?", pensou em desespero. Mas quando fez menção de se soltar, levou um soco nos rins e perdeu o ar. E assim ele foi empurrado para dentro e o que viu lá o deixou em desespero. _Froid_ encontrava-se amparado por dois homens mal encarados e era forçado a olhar para a cama. Era evidente que ele apanhara um bocado. Milo estava algemado à cama e um homem que estava por cima dele, tentando arrancar suas roupas à força, batia nele. Saga viu tudo vermelho à sua frente, livrou-se dos que o seguravam e pulou por cima do homem que forçava Milo, empurrando-o para longe aos berros.

Claro que Saga foi puxado de lá e arrastado para fora da cama. Logo ele estava com os pulsos algemados às costas e com um revólver na cabeça. E o homem que tentara agarrar Milo agora estava à sua frente, olhando-o com ódio.

- Ora, ora, ora... Parece que o Saga resolveu aparecer! E é ainda mais bonito do que eu me lembrava... – disse o maldito que batera em Milo, tocando seu rosto com uma mão.

- ... – "_Aiacos, por certo"_, pensou Saga, sem responder.

- Então esse é o Saga... – disse uma voz suave, atrás de Saga.

- DEIXA O SAGA EM PAZ! – berrou Milo da cama, mas foi ignorado.

- Fica calmo, Milo. Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu juro! – disse Saga.

- Claro que vai, Saga... É só você nos ajudar... E o Milo pára de apanhar na sua frente – disse a mesma voz.

Saga não respondeu. Mas o dono daquela voz andou suavemente até a sua frente e examinou-o atentamente. Saga deparou-se com os olhos mais frios que já vira em sua vida. Quem seria aquele? Ele parecia perigoso. Perigoso e frio. E tinha um ar cruel. Ele tocou seu pescoço com dedos tão finos que mais se pareciam com garras. Aquele gesto era uma ameaça, sem dúvida. Saga sentiu-se vagamente incomodado. Então, ele disse:

- Ele é mesmo bonito, Aiacos. O Mestre tem bom gosto – disse o homem agora contornando o seu rosto com aqueles dedos frios. Saga sentiu-se subitamente nauseado.

- Eu te disse que esses Kyrilos eram lindos. Vamos dividi-los. O Kanon fica com o Rada, o Milo comigo e o Saga com você.

- Desde que o Mestre fique comigo também, vocês dois podem ter quem quiserem.

- ... – "_Quem eles pensavam que eram_?", pensou Saga, com raiva

- Liga para o Mestre e avisa que você está conosco, Saga... – disse o tal homem para Saga, aproximando um celular de seu ouvido.

- Eu nem sei quem vocês são – disse Saga para ganhar tempo.

- Eu sou o Minos, Saga. Mas você não vai dizer isso para o Mestre. Ainda não!_ – _disse ele.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Raios! Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Ele e _Froid_ entraram em casa aos beijos e imediatamente foram rendidos por um monte de gente. Então, foram arrastados para o seu quarto e Milo ouviu uma voz conhecida... o Juiz. MALDITO FOSSE ELE! Ele estava acompanhado por um outro sujeito que parecia ser ainda pior que ele.

A uma ordem do Juiz, os homens começaram a bater em _Froid_ sem dó. Ele berrava que _Froid_ iria pagar por tudo. O Juiz parecia odiá-lo. Milo implorou para que eles parassem, mas era óbvio que o Juiz e seu companheiro de olhos frios divertiam-se muito com a situação. Ele chegara mesmo a dar vários socos em _Froid_. Mas, finalmente, falara para Milo que parariam de bater em _Froid_ se ele comportasse, não reagisse como da última vez e não se debatesse muito. O Juiz aproximou-se dele de forma ameaçadora e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu só quero ouvir seus gemidos de prazer, Milo. Só isso...

Milo sentiu um ódio imenso, misturado a horror, asco e algo mais. Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Como? Mas ele foi arrastado para a sua própria cama e teve suas mãos algemadas na cabeceira dela. O Juiz subiu por cima dele. Milo estava desagradavelmente consciente de que várias pessoas os olhavam. Que _Froid_ via aquilo também. Era...muita... humilhação!

Então, Saga apareceu e a atenção dos dois desviou-se para ele. Eles o forçaram a ligar para o Mestre e arrastaram os três para a garagem. _Froid_ mal se mantinha em pé. Dois sujeitos tinham que sustentá-lo. Saga foi colocado de joelhos e o tal do Minos pegou uma tira de couro nas mãos e começou a estrangular Saga. Lentamente... Milo berrou tanto que levou um soco e foi amordaçado. A essas alturas, Saga estava caído ao chão lutando para respirar. Mas o tal do Minos puxou-o pelos cabelos e disse que não o deixaria morrer. Que não seria fácil assim. Que Saga morreria na frente do Mestre, depois de implorar para morrer. Minos ainda falou que adoraria possuí-lo na frente do Mestre. E começou tudo de novo. O Juiz logo se entediou de ver aquilo e mandou que _Froid_ fosse algemado na escada da sala para esperar pelo Mestre. Ele mesmo arrastou Milo para o quarto dessa vez, jogando-o na cama e dizendo:

- Vamos nos divertir enquanto esperamos pelo Mestre, Milo!

A seguir, o Juiz subiu novamente em cima dele e começou a esmurrá-lo e a rasgar o resto de suas roupas. As mãos dele o machucavam. As unhadas, as mordidas... Milo tentava se defender, mas não conseguia. Milo sentia-se descendo para o inferno.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Mu subiu no telhado da casa vizinha bastante preocupado. Bom, pelo menos ele conseguira desabilitar o sistema de alarme de todas as casas do quarteirão. E, em exatos sete minutos, os _sprinklers_ contra incêndio da casa de Saga seriam acionados. Ao mesmo tempo as luzes se apagariam. A polícia seria avisada logo após. O _Hacker_ cuidara para que todos os equipamentos soassem no momento adequado, conforme o plano traçado às pressas por Shion, que iria cuidar para que tudo corresse a contento.

Mas um dos problemas era justamente Shion. Mu, Shaka, o _Maschera_ e Afrodite tentaram – tentaram bastante – fazer com que Shion desistisse daquilo e não entrasse na casa de Saga. Mas claro que ele não concordara. Depois que recebera a breve ligação de Saga avisando que era refém em sua casa e que o Mestre deveria ir logo para lá, ele só pensara em salvá-lo. Raios!

Tudo o que Mu conseguira foi que ele desistisse de subir no telhado da casa vizinha, pular para o telhado da casa de Saga e invadi-la pelo teto com cabos de segurança. Depois de muita discussão, Shion concordara que ainda sentia dor no ombro e que não conseguia se mexer direito com a costela quebrada. Assim, ele ficou monitorando o sistema para que tudo ocorresse EXATAMENTE no tempo previsto. Shion esperaria o aviso, já que todos usavam fones de comunicação, e entraria com Shaka quando _Maschera, _Mu e Afrodite abrissem a porta dos fundos.

E aí estava o seu segundo problema: SHAKA. Pelos deuses! Shaka não tinha experiência em campo. Era mais do que óbvio que ele não deveria participar de uma missão como aquela. Arriscada, mal planejada e com grande tendência ao fracasso! Mas ele insistira – e muito – para não ser deixado para trás. Ele iria ajudar! Saga era seu amigo. Mu sentira-se vagamente enciumado daquela amizade. Mas reconhecia que também faria tudo por _Froid_, que também estava lá. Assim, Mu entendia que Shaka quisesse ajudar seu amigo. Afinal, aquela não era a melhor hora para um ataque de ciúme. Eles precisavam de ajuda. Mas Mu o amava tanto... O que ele faria se algo acontecesse a Shaka? O quê?

Claro que o melhor seria chamar Dohko de uma vez, mas Shion fora sumariamente contrário à idéia. Segundo ele, Dohko iria fazer um tal estardalhaço que os reféns correriam perigo extremo. Mu não pode deixar de concordar com Shion, já que conhecia Dohko e seu amor pela publicidade... E assim eles decidiram que caberia aos cinco entrar na casa e colocar os reféns em segurança em dez minutos. Depois disso a polícia seria acionada.

Quando o _Maschera_ conseguiu tirar telhas suficientes para que eles passassem ao forro da casa, Mu e Afrodite localizaram o alçapão e o abriram. Antes de iniciar a descida, Mu torceu – mais uma vez – para que tudo desse certo e para que Shaka não se machucasse. Então, Mú disse a Shion pelo intercomunicador que a fase 1 estava concluída.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite entrou na casa sem contratempo algum. Ok, entrar não era o verbo correto. Eles deslizaram pelo teto. Abriram um alçapão no telhado e desceram no andar de cima. Mu dera sinal para que eles descessem a escada e abrissem a porta dos fundos para que o Mestre e Shaka entrassem. No caminho encontraram uns dois homens, mas o _Maschera_ matou-os silenciosamente e com um profissionalismo impressionante. Em exatos três minutos e quinze segundos, eles abriam a porta dos fundos e o Mestre e Shaka entraram. Os dois já estavam posicionados.

O Mestre sinalizou que em dois minutos as luzes se apagariam e todos colocaram os óculos que lhes permitiriam ver no escuro. Independentemente de usarem intercomunicadores, os contatos verbais deveriam ser evitados até que suas presenças fossem notadas. Essa vantagem e o corte da luz poderiam ser decisivos para que eles tivessem algum sucesso.

Então, eles se separaram. Mu, Shaka e Afrodite subiriam para os quartos, enquanto Shion e o _Maschera_ vasculhariam a sala. Afrodite ouvira Mu dar ordens expressas para que o _Maschera_ não deixasse Shion sozinho em hipótese alguma. Claro! Eles sempre separavam os dois em uma missão. Eles sempre ficavam em equipes separadas. Por que seria diferente agora? Quando eles viram _Froid_, machucado, algemado com as mãos acima da cabeça no corrimão da escada, o _Maschera_ ficou com Shion para soltá-lo. Ah, se eles tivessem só um pouco de sorte, eles soltariam Milo, _Froid_ e Saga sem que nada acontecesse a eles.

As expectativas de Afrodite foram quebradas tão logo eles subiram a escada e os tiros começaram. Ele sentiu uma dor aguda no braço esquerdo. Nesse momento, Afrodite soube que as coisas não correriam nada bem. Mas isso não impediu que ele tentasse reverter a maré de azar. Então, ele apontou o revólver para o idiota que o atingira e puxou o gatilho. E avisou a todos que estava sob ataque. Sim, só um pouquinho de sorte. Era tudo o que eles precisavam. Um pouco de sorte! E as luzes se apagaram e a água começou a verter do teto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O _Maschera_ ajudava o Mestre a soltar _Froid_ com as diversas chaves que eles trouxeram. _Cazzo_! _Froid_ estava machucado. Os _maledetos_ bateram nele sem dó. Mas ele estava consciente e estava bastante agitado. Ainda assim, o Mestre fez sinal para que ele não falasse, e ele ficou quieto. Até ser solto. Daí ele tentou falar, mas a voz dele saía tão fraca. _Poverino_!

Mas claro que isso deixou de ter importância quando os tiros começaram no andar de cima e ele ouviu o aviso de Afrodite. Eles estavam sob ataque! Foi quando as luzes subitamente se apagaram e os _sprinklers_ começaram a espirrar água pela casa. _Fiore_! _Fiore_ estava lá! O Mestre tocou rapidamente em seu ombro e fez sinal para que ele subisse. O _Maschera_ foi como um raio escada acima e encontrou Afrodite encostado na parede, com um braço ferido mas, ainda assim, atirando para dar cobertura a Mu e Shaka que tentavam entrar em um dos quartos.

Ah, o orgulho que ele sentiu. Mesmo ferido ele continuava a missão e ajudava os demais. Mas eles eram assim, não eram? Todos eles eram assim!

- _Fiore_! Saia daqui e deixa que eu assumo. – disse o _Maschera_.

- De jeito nenhum, amor! Por que eu ia largar a diversão?

Afrodite disse aquilo sorrindo, como se estivesse se divertindo realmente. _Dio mio!_ E não é que eles eram parecidos, no final das contas? O _Maschera_ que nunca notara aquilo! "_Tão lindo!",_ pensou maravilhado. Mas enquanto pensava nisso, ouviu o aviso do Mestre. Logo _Froid_ apareceu meio cambaleante e desarmado. O encanto se quebrou. Cacete! _Froid_ não tinha a mínima condição de estar ali. Ele seria atingido, sem dúvida alguma. Afrodite falara para ele ir embora, mas ele se recusara. "_Milo! Eu tenho que ajudar o Milo"_, repetia meio desorientado. Raios! Se ele não o levasse pessoalmente até Milo, era capaz dele ir sozinho e ser atingido. O cara era um cabeça-dura sem noção! Mas o _Maschera_ olhou Afrodite e soube que faria exatamente o mesmo. Então, empurrou um de seus revólveres para as mãos de _Froid_ e puxou-o atrás de si. "_Se ele queria ajudar Milo era melhor que o faça antes de desmaiar"_, pensou atirando. Quanto mais cedo fosse, mais cedo ele conseguiria tirar Afrodite de lá. O _Maschera_ disse para que Afrodite ficasse atento às suas costas e se foi. Ele entregaria _Froid_ a Mu e voltaria para proteger sua flor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka olhava aparvalhado para Mu, enquanto este avançava à sua frente. Ele não errara um tiro até o momento. Mesmo sem luz e com o chão molhado, ele avançava com uma segurança que chegava a impressionar. Uns três ou quatro homens caíram pelo seu caminho. Mu avançava, atirava e o protegia. E não perdia uma palavra do que era falado nos comunicadores. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era como se ele conseguisse estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. "_Era como se ele tivesse o dom da telecinese"_, pensou maravilhado. Shaka ouviu-o perguntar ao _Maschera_ por que não estava com o Mestre. Pelo seu tom de voz, Shaka notou que Mu ficara preocupado. Então, ele começou a falar em tibetano com Shion e, obviamente, Shion respondeu-lhe algo. Mas Mu não pudera fazer mais nada quanto ao fato. Afinal, eles finalmente alcançaram a porta do quarto de Milo. Trancada. Mu deu um tiro na fechadura e a chutou. Agora ele tinha que dar toda a sua atenção àquilo.

Shaka ficou consternado quando viu Milo deitado, com as mãos algemadas na cabeceira da cama e amordaçado. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ele fora surrado. Seu corpo estava marcado de unhadas e mordidas. Ninguém mais estava no quarto. Shaka avançou para soltá-lo, quando ouviu Mu berrar para ele parar. Ele ficou surpreso, mas logo sentiu que algo o atingira. Uma dor como ele nunca sentira... Viu os olhos de Milo esbugalharem-se e soube que algo não estava bem... Ele ouviu a voz de Mu chamando-o... "_Pelos deuses! O que aconteceu_?", pensou antes de tudo se apagar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Froid_ arrastou-se atrás do _Maschera_! _Pour Dieu!_ Ele fora mesmo muito estúpido. Simplesmente não imaginara que Aiacos pudesse estar no país. Ou que pudesse vir atrás de Milo! Nunca! E quando ele e Milo entraram aos beijos em casa, eles foram pegos. _Froid_ teria feito qualquer coisa para apagar o ar de desespero de Milo quando Aiacos decidira bater nele na frente de Milo. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa para fazer com que Aiacos parasse de olhar para Milo com o desejo abjeto estampado no olhar. _Parbleu_! Mas tudo piorara quando decidiram forçar Milo a ver Saga sendo torturado por Minos! O que ele não teria feito pela chance de avisar a todos que Aiacos e Minos estavam lá? Qualquer coisa! Mas ele fora um estúpido. Cego pelo jogo de sedução com Milo, ele não vira mais nada. Deixara de tomar as precauções nas quais o Mestre tanto insistia.

Ah, mas agora, depois de solto, ele avisara ao Mestre que Minos estava lá! _Bien sûr_! Mas sua voz estava tão fraca e o Mestre tão apressado que _Froid_ tinha dúvidas se ele o ouvira. Depois de breve discussão, Shion correra em disparada escada abaixo para tentar salvar Saga. E _Froid_ arrastara-se escada acima.

Por sorte o _Maschera_ resolvera ajudá-lo ao invés de impedi-lo. Ele lhe dera uma arma e um daqueles óculos de ver no escuro. Ele era mesmo um amigo e tanto! Agora ele tinha - simplesmente tinha – que salvar Milo. Mas quando eles quase chegavam ao quarto de Milo, _Froid_ ouviu Afrodite chamando pelo _Maschera_. Os dois olharam e viram alguns homens que avançavam. O _Maschera_ deixou-o no meio do corredor e foi atirando ajudar Afrodite. _Froid_ continuou sozinho para o quarto de Milo.

Quando ele ouviu o som de um tiro e o grito do _Hacker_, soube que chegara a hora de ser frio novamente. Ele tinha que ser frio ou perderia todos de quem ele mais gostava. Em centésimos de segundo ele avaliou a cena: Shaka caído, Milo preso e um capanga de Aiacos mirando para a cabeça de Mu, que não o via. _Froid_ levantou o revólver e atirou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu olhava para Shaka caído no chão sem acreditar no que acontecera. Seu Shaka fora baleado. Quando Mu levantou seu olhar de Shaka, ele era outra pessoa. CHEGAVA DE SER CONTROLADO! CHEGAVA DE SER PREVIDENTE. CHEGAVA DE TENTAR SER OUTRA PESSOA. Tudo o que ele mais queria estava caído no chão. Enquanto Aiacos sorria no canto do quarto ainda segurando o revólver.

Totalmente sem controle, Mu avançou aos berros para Aiacos. Ele parecia um selvagem. O outro ficou tão surpreso com sua reação que hesitou antes de atirar. Mas daí já era tarde demais. Mu o derrubara no chão e ambos lutaram pela posse do revólver. Ele nem sabia se havia mais alguém no quarto. Mas isso não era importante, era?

Mu ouviu um tiro, mas não se incomodou. Agora ele socava sem dó o rosto daquele calhorda que ousara atirar em Shaka. Foi somente quando acabou de socar Aiacos e que esse não mais se mexia, foi que viu que _Froid_ atirara em alguém e o salvara de levar um tiro... _Froid_ estava mal, mas, ainda assim, tentava soltar Milo. Mu correu para o lado de Shaka e sentiu-lhe o pulso. Vivo! Graças aos deuses ele concordara em usar um colete à prova de balas! Mas o impacto do tiro foi fortíssimo. Ainda que usasse o colete, ele podia estar ferido. Mu checou o relógio. A polícia acabara de ser avisada e deveria chegar em poucos minutos.

Foi então que ele ouviu a voz de Shion nos fones de ouvido:

_- Mu, o Saga está na garagem, algemado... Por favor, vá vê-lo e me diz se ele está bem!_

_- _SHION! Onde você está?

- _Eu estou saindo da casa, Mu._

_- _O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SHION?

- Por favor, Mu, faz o que eu pedi. Por favor!

A voz sumiu. O intercomunicador fora claramente desligado. Mu sentiu seu coração se dissolver... Afrodite ferido. Shaka caído. _Froid_ e Milo em péssimas condições. E agora Shion! O que ele teria feito? O quê? Mas Mu ainda ouvia os sons de tiros. Não! Ele tinha que acabar a missão. Só depois iria se desesperar! Então, pegou o revólver e correu para ajudar o _Maschera_ e Afrodite que se encontravam encurralados no corredor por um grande número de homens. Ele não pensou duas vezes. Avisou aos dois sobre o que faria, voltou para o quarto, saiu pela janela, agarrou-se ao parapeito da casa, foi até o próximo quarto e entrou na casa pela janela. Por trás ele estava em melhores condições de ajudar o _Maschera_ e Afrodite.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Shion aguardou impacientemente pelo sinal e, então, ele e Shaka dirigiram-se à porta dos fundos. Saga já estava lá há uns 25 minutos e ele só torcia para que nada de mal acontecesse a Saga! Céus! Por que diabos Saga resolvera servir de isca? Shion discutira, explicara e implorara para o outro não ir. Ele dissera que o amava e o beijara. Mas Saga fora assim mesmo. Agora eles tinham que salvá-lo! Sabia que faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para salvá-lo.

O Mestre fez um sinal silencioso para que Mu, Shaka e Afrodite subissem a escada e vasculhassem a casa enquanto ele e o _Maschera_ tentavam soltar _Froid_, que se encontrava amarrado à escada, amordaçado e ferido. Ele parecia ter apanhado bastante. Mas por que ele teria sido deixado ali? E onde estavam Milo e Saga? Logo os tiros começaram, as luzes se apagaram e _sprinklers_ ativaram-se. Shion ouviu a voz de Afrodite. Ele fora ferido e estava sob ataque. Shion sentiu o desespero do _Maschera_. Sim, ele sabia o quanto o _Maschera_ gostava de Afrodite. Então, liberou-o para ajudar os três no andar de cima.

Ele acabou de soltar _Froid_ em silêncio. Este lhe disse que os três foram separados e que Saga estava na garagem com alguém. Milo estava no próprio quarto. Shion mal o entendeu. A voz dele saía de forma dolorida... _Froid_ parecia sentir muita dor. Mas, ainda assim, ele fez menção de subir a escada atrás de Milo. Shion tentou impedi-lo, mas ele lhe disse que iria mesmo contra as suas ordens. O que mais podia fazer? O Mestre não teve a coragem necessária para imobilizar _Froid _e impedi-lo. Este se apaixonara por Milo desde que o vira e iria salvá-lo. Cabia a Shion tentar salvar Saga! Logo mais alguém iria ajudá-lo. Ele ainda ouviu _Froid_ pedir-lhe para ter cuidado. Então, avisou aos outros que _Froid_ estava subindo a escada e se foi. Claro que Mu discutira consigo. Mas o tempo era fundamental naquela missão. Shion não podia esperar que alguém viesse cobri-lo! E foi exatamente isso que Shion disse a Mu. Ele tinha que salvar Saga!

Shion desceu a pequena escada interna em direção à garagem e empurrou a porta. A garagem estava iluminada por luzes de emergência. Sinal de que era esperado, por óbvio! Shion desligou seu intercomunicador e chutou a porta. Foi então que o Mestre o viu. Caído ao chão, com as mãos algemadas às costas, machucado, com marcas de estrangulamento no pescoço e lutando desesperadamente para respirar. Minos apontava um revólver para a cabeça de Saga. Dois outros homens olhavam para a cena divertidos. Shion sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minos sorriu malignamente ao ver a porta se abrir. Finalmente eles o teriam. O maldito Mestre que – por tantas vezes – atrapalhara a operação. A tal ponto que Hades mandara-o ao país tão logo recebera a comunicação de Radamanthys e Aiacos. Aqueles imbecis estavam a por tudo a perder. Ainda bem que Valentine tinha a cabeça no lugar e o chamara. Ele pegou um avião e foi a Toronto, pessoalmente, resolver aquela confusão. Junto com Radamanthys e Aiacos traçara os planos para pegar Kanon e Milo. Mas o que realmente queria era pegar Saga e o Mestre, por certo. Os dois idiotas - Radamanthys e Aiacos - poderiam até se satisfazer com os brinquedinhos, mas Minos tinha uma missão a cumprir. Capturar o Mestre e arrancar dele todas as informações relevantes antes de matá-lo. Isso e recuperar o dinheiro, por óbvio. E Saga o ajudaria nisso, sem dúvida.

O problema fora quando a equipe de Radamanthys perdera o Mestre no jogo de _ice hockey_. Minos quase perdera a cabeça, então. Mas ele resolvera juntar-se a Aiacos e esperar por Saga em sua casa. Ele teria que voltar em algum momento. A sorte estava do seu lado! Saga aparecera, realmente. Mais cedo do que eles esperavam. Ele seria a isca perfeita para capturar o Mestre. Minos fizera-o ligar para o Mestre e chamá-lo, sob pena de torturar Milo! Claro que Saga fez o que fora pedido. Assim, Minos aproveitou bem os quinze ou vinte minutos que teve com Saga... O Mestre tinha que vê-lo machucado... E ninguém melhor do que Minos para esse fim... Ninguém...

Minos mandou que os três prisioneiros fossem levados para a garagem. Era importante que eles soubessem onde Saga estaria e que se preocupassem... Lá ele começou a estrangular Saga lentamente. O mais lentamente possível. Ah, era tão bom! Pena que Saga não implorasse para que ele parasse. Mas Milo implorava por ele. Bom, muito bom! Mas Aiacos levara-o de lá. "_Sempre pensando com a cabeça errada"_, pensou Minos ao vê-lo arrastar Milo para fora. Mas seu problema imediato era Saga. Tudo bem que este não gemia ou implorava agora. Mas sabia que Saga faria tudo isso quando a tortura começasse de fato. Quando ele pudesse parar de se preocupar em marcá-lo e começasse a causar dor. Quando o levasse para o local que Hades preparara. Claro que Saga iria gemer, então! Para se consolar, Minos pensava na perspectiva de torturar Saga na frente do Mestre. Essa, sim, era uma missão que ele cumpriria com gosto!

Perdido em pensamentos prazerosos, Minos quase se esqueceu de onde estava quando viu a porta se mover. Então - finalmente - o Mestre surgiu à sua frente. Pela primeira vez. Minos sorriu ao ver a surpresa no rosto do outro ao reconhecê-lo. Ninguém imaginava que ele se envolveria pessoalmente em uma missão como aquela.

- Mestre! Que prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo depois de tantos anos... – disse Minos puxando Saga do chão sem deixar de forçar o revólver de forma ameaçadora contra a cabeça dele. Saga gemeu levemente.

O Mestre pareceu avaliar tudo ao seu redor... Seus olhos passearam de Saga para Minos, de Minos para os demais homens que lá se encontravam, para o carro que eles tinham deixado na garagem para levar os prisioneiros... Minos divertia-se imensamente com a situação, quando o Mestre colocou o revólver na própria cabeça:

- Solte-o, Minos! O Saga não irá te servir de nada se eu estiver morto...

Minos quase urrou de ódio! NÃO! Ele tinha que levar o Mestre. Foram as instruções expressas de Hades. Com um simples olhar, ele conteve os ânimos dos homens que Radamanthys havia-lhe emprestado... Será que o Mestre seria capaz de se matar? Mas algo nos olhos do Mestre lhe dizia que, sim, ele seria capaz de se matar. Só para salvar Saga! Com raiva, puxou Saga mais para perto de si, abraçou-o pela cintura e deu-lhe uma coronhada na cabeça fazendo-o gemer mais alto. Saga agora era o único trunfo que ele tinha. E iria usá-lo.

- Não faz mais isso, Minos. Ou você não terá como explicar a sua falha a Hades, não é? – disse Shion, sem se alterar.

- O que você quer? – disse Minos com o ódio refletido na voz.

- Algema o Saga naquela estante de ferro, me dê a chave da algema e diz para os seus capangas colocarem os revólveres no outro canto da garagem... Daí eu entro com vocês três no carro e nós saímos daqui.

- Simples assim? – sibilou Minos.

- Simples assim... eu só quero que o Saga fique aqui e não seja mais ferido.

- FAÇAM COMO ELE DISSE – berrou Minos.

Os homens rapidamente o obedeceram. Minos mandou um deles soltar Saga e o algemar no local indicado por Shion. Saga tentou falar algo, mas aparentemente não conseguiu depois da sessão de estrangulamento. Shion olhou-o com amor, preocupação e algo parecido com remorso, notou Minos ao aproximar-se de Saga, agora ajoelhado no chão com as mãos algemadas à frente de seu corpo. O Mestre colocou a chave da algema no bolso, sem tirar os olhos de Minos, atento a qualquer indício de que suas instruções não estavam sendo corretamente seguidas. Então, mandou que os homens entrassem no carro e os esperassem. A um sinal de Minos, eles fizeram exatamente isso.

"_Saga está impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa"_, pensou Minos acariciando os cabelos de Saga. Pena! Minos gostaria tanto de torturá-lo. Ele era tão lindo... sensual! Mesmo assim, meio desorientado pela sessão que tiveram... sem conseguir falar ou respirar direito depois do estrangulamento... Saga era sensual ao extremo... Minos imaginava-o gemendo e implorando para ele parar... Tão _sexy_... Sim, Minos viu a fúria brilhar nos olhos do Mestre ao vê-lo tocar Saga. Já Saga tentava em vão afastar-se de si. "_Era mesmo engraçado_!", pensou com raiva. Teria dado tão certo fazê-lo sofrer na frente do Mestre. Tão certo! "_Era mesmo uma pena!", _pensou novamente, contornando o rosto de Saga com os dedos.

- Fica longe do Saga, Minos. – avisou o Mestre.

- Só quando você entrar no carro, Mestre. Daí eu saio.

Shion lançou um último olhar a Saga e viu-o chacoalhar a cabeça, como que pedindo para que ele não fizesse aquilo. O Mestre algo vagamente parecido com um "não" sair da boca de Saga. Mas ele não podia se entregar aos sentimentos. Então, desviou o olhar de Saga, ativou os fones e chamou por Mu em sua língua natal:

- Mu, o Saga está na garagem, algemado... Por favor, vá vê-lo e me diz se ele está bem!

_- SHION! Onde você está?_

- Eu estou saindo da casa, Mu.

_- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SHION?_

- Por favor, Mu, faz o que eu pedi. Por favor!

Minos ouviu a conversa, mas não entendeu uma palavra. Na verdade, nem sabia que língua era aquela. Mas imaginava que o Mestre não confiaria nele. Claro que não! Provavelmente, pedira que alguém verificasse se Saga ficaria bem. Saco! Assim, não poderia matar Saga. Ele correria o risco de perder o Mestre. Minos, então, agradou suavemente o rosto de Saga e disse-lhe antes de ir para o carro:

- Eu te juro que ele vai sofrer, Saga! Ele vai sofrer cada dia que passar comigo...

- Eu... vou... salvá-lo... – disse Saga, baixinho.

Minos sorriu de forma maligna e certificou-se de que o Mestre olhava para eles do carro. Então, Minos puxou a cabeça de Saga, beijando-o nos lábios. Ele estava certo de que o Mestre odiaria aquilo! Saga, sem dúvida, odiou, pelo tanto que se debateu. A seguir, entrou no carro e mandou que eles saíssem. Antes de sair, porém, ele ativou as travas de segurança e mandou o Mestre lhe dar os fones. Quando eles estavam na avenida, a grande velocidade, Minos ouviu a voz de alguém no intercomunicador e deu os fones para o Mestre, ouvindo-o falar naquela língua estranha. A seguir, ouviu o Mestre falar em inglês, certamente com Saga. Minos estava em vias de interrompê-lo, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto:

- ...

- _Porque eu te amo, Saga. _

- ...

_- Eu só queria te ver mais uma vez para te ouvir dizer isso, Saga... Só mais uma vez..._

Shion desligou o aparelho e entregou-o a Minos juntamente com o revólver. Minos sorriu e disse:

- Lindo o seu namorado, Mestre... Eu teria adorado fazê-lo gemer... Só para você ouvir...

- ... – Shion ignorou-o.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele gostou do meu beijo... – disse Minos em tom pensativo.

- CALA A BOCA, MINOS!

Minos gargalhou. Ele não poderia esperar realmente que o Mestre ficasse de bom humor, não é? Ou que quisesse conversar consigo. Não ainda! "_Maldito fosse ele!"_, pensou Minos. Agora era tarde demais para voltar e pegar Saga. Tarde demais mesmo para matá-lo! Agora teria que se contentar com o Mestre. Mas faria o possível para que ele sofresse. "_Afinal, eu prometi ao Saga..."_, pensou. Minos pediu a um de seus homens que pegasse um vidro e um pano que estavam no porta-luva. Ele embebeu o pano no líquido e aproximou-o do rosto do Mestre. Este nem tentou se esquivar. O Mestre reconhecia que estava vencido. "_Vencido e à minha inteira disposição"_, pensou Minos satisfeito, enquanto o observava perder os sentidos antes de revistá-lo.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Logo o socorro chegou e Mu conseguiu ir à garagem para ver como estava Saga. Um estava com péssimos pressentimentos. Céus! Ele não conseguira ir logo que Shion lhe pediu. Eles estavam sob forte ataque, afinal. Mas foi o mais rapidamente possível, com o coração aos pulos. O _Maschera_ acompanhou-o. Saga estava sozinho, ajoelhado num canto, algemado a uma estante de ferro e respirando com dificuldade. Parecia estar bem, mas ferido. Mal os viu Saga perguntou por Milo. A voz saía com dificuldade. Mu assegurou que Milo estava bem e que estava sendo atendido. Pelo menos foi o que Afrodite lhe dissera pelo comunicador. Ele lhe dissera também que Shaka voltara a si e chamara por Mu. Mas agora ele precisava saber de Shion. Enquanto Saga contava com dificuldade o que acontecera, Mu sentiu que algo morria dentro de si...

A cabeça de Mu vagueava de Shaka para Shion, sem que ele conseguisse sair de onde estava. Suas pernas pareciam paralisadas! Um zunido ininterrupto perturbava-lhe os pensamentos. Ele precisava ficar ao lado de Shaka, mas ainda não tivera tempo. Mas ao menos ele tinha a certeza de que Shaka estava vivo. Da mesma forma como tinha a certeza de que Shion fizera uma besteira imensa.

Foi então que o próprio Dohko chegou à garagem, aos berros, querendo saber de Shion Aquilo pareceu despertá-lo. Mu olhou para o _Maschera_, que tentava soltar Saga, enquanto esse repetia em voz entrecortada que Minos levara o Mestre. Que o Mestre trocara a sua própria segurança pela dele. Saga parecia terrivelmente transtornado. Claro! Ele fora torturado e ameaçado. Era razoável que estivesse naquele estado, avaliou Mu tentando se conter para não descarregar também a sua raiva em cima de Saga. Afinal, fora Shion quem o arrastara para tudo aquilo. Já Dohko não se cansava de berrar com Saga, acusando-o de ter matado Shion... Saga, no entanto, parecia tão ausente que nem mesmo respondia. Ele só perguntou ao _Maschera_ quem era Minos. Só isso. "_Talvez ele também se considere culpado...", _pensou Mu tentando controlar as lágrimas que queimavam em seus olhos. Ele perdera seu irmão. Depois de tudo pelo que os dois passaram, ele o perdera. Mu estava em vias de perder o autocontrole. Como aquilo fora acontecer? Por que Minos se envolvera naquilo? Minos... era o pior que poderia acontecer... "_Minos era sádico"_, pensou Mu com as mãos tremendo ao ouvir a voz de Shion no comunicador e respondeu:

- Shion... o Saga... ele está bem – "_será que Shion sabe como eu me sinto?"_, pensou triste.

- Obrigado, Mu. E não fica assim...Você tem o Shaka, agora...Tudo vai ficar bem... – disse Shion.

- Eu vou te salvar, Shion... – disse Mu.

- Não, Mu. É uma ordem. Execute o protocolo 5. Ninguém deve vir atrás de mim. Vocês devem tentar soltar o Shura e o Kanon. Você me entendeu, Mu? – disse Shion, incisivo.

- Sim...

- Ótimo, Mu. Eu te amo demais! Me passa o Saga, agora – pediu Shion, como se sentisse que seu tempo acabava.

Céus! Ele queria falar algo. Algo que fizesse sentido. Algo que trouxesse seu irmão de volta. Mas as palavras não vieram... Mu colocou os fones de ouvido em Saga. Ele estava visivelmente perturbado com o que acontecera. Agora Saga fora solto, mas ainda estava sentado no chão e respirava com dificuldade. Os enfermeiros se aproximavam para atendê-lo, enquanto Dohko berrava com ele. Mas a um sinal de Mu, todos se calaram:

- Por que... você... fez isso,... Shion?

- _Porque eu te amo, Saga. _

- Shion... eu... te amo.. – disse Saga de forma entrecortada.

_- Eu só queria te ver mais uma vez para te ouvir dizer isso, Saga... Só mais uma vez..._

E a ligação foi cortada... Saga olhava para o telefone mesmerizado. Ele parecia ter sido atingido por um raio. Dohko também parecia passado. Ele até mesmo parara de berrar. Mu olhou para Saga sendo levado pelos médicos. Pelo jeito só o _Hacker_ e o _Maschera _saíram ilesos da missão. O resto fora duramente atingido. Mas eles deixaram vários feridos também, fizeram prisioneiros. Aiacos era prisioneiro! Aparentemente só Minos e seus homens fugiram. Fugiram levando o Mestre! Sentindo o chão lhe faltar, Mu olhou para o aparelho com o qual acabara de conversar com seu irmão. Ele se entregara para salvar Saga. Claro que devia ter antecipado algo assim. Ele nunca vira Shion se envolver com ninguém. Por anos e anos ele manteve-se distante de todas as pessoas que cruzaram pelo seu caminho. No máximo Shion tinha uma aventura ou outra. Mas nunca se envolvera com alguém antes. Fora assim que ele reagira a tudo que lhes acontecera. Protegendo-se do contato com os outros. Envolvendo-se por uma parede de cristal. Isso até Saga passar pelo seu caminho. A partir daí Shion mudara completamente.

Mu sorriu, infeliz, ao ouvir as sirenes das ambulâncias que se afastavam. Protocolo 5. A última ordem do Mestre fora para que ninguém fosse resgatá-lo. Em hipótese alguma. Todos os códigos deviam ser trocados. Todos os locais que eles já usaram, abandonados. _E-mails_ apagados, padrões de decriptação e encriptação alterados, arquivos de identificação modificados. Eles não deveriam deixar pista alguma de sua passagem, de suas ações. Tudo deveria ser destruído ou apagado. Shion não parecia confiar em si mesmo. Com certeza ele sabia que seria torturado. Mu sentiu-se estremecer. Ele tinha que encontrá-lo.

Dohko já ordenara uma ampla operação da polícia para encontrá-lo. Para impedir que Shion fosse levado do país. Ele tentara explicar para Mu, mas este não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Shaka. Dohko se afastou dizendo que interrogaria os prisioneiros. Mu mal o viu se afastar. Mal sentiu o _Maschera_ abraçá-lo. Sim, ele perdera Shion. Mas ele não perderia Shaka. Ele pediu ao _Maschera_ que descobrisse para onde todos seriam levados e os dois foram para o hospital. Iria atrás de Shaka. Ele era tudo o que fazia sentido em sua vida agora! Shaka! Sim, era isso! Eles precisavam se reagrupar, se organizar. Depois, eles teriam que salvar Kanon e Shura. Mas agora ele iria ficar com Shaka, pensou afastando as lágrimas que insistiam em queimar-lhe os olhos. Ele precisava de Shaka.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_É, eu sei...FINALMENTE Minos apareceu. Mas um monte de gente já tinha sentido a fala dele. Achei que já era hora dele dar o ar da graça! Eu sempre o achei o mais sádico dentre os três malignos. Tomara que a participação dele seja aprovada!_

_Como sempre agradeço as madrinhas Makie e Musha! Agradeço as reviews de Makie, Musha, Kiara Salkys, Lyta Moonshadow, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Condessa Oluha, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf, Annie, Camis, Lhu-chan, Keith-chan, Theka Tsukishiro, Athenas de Áries, Leo no Nina, Kimera e Haru (deixa seu e. mail, vai?). Muito, muito obrigada pelo carinho e gentileza! _

_Cristal, beta adorada! Obrigada!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jul/08_


	23. Busca

Mestre dos Ladrões

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 23 – Busca_

_4:02hs_

Dohko finalmente tivera notícias de seus homens. O comunicador do Mestre fora encontrado por um tal de Seiya. Ele fora jogado no acostamento de uma estrada pouco utilizada. Claro que Minos o achara e o jogara pela janela. Em pouco tempo eles encontrariam o carro! "_Bem pouco"_, pensou satisfeito.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000_

_6:31hs_

Shion acordou meio tonto. Ele se sentia nauseado pelo cheiro de café e de comida que sentia. Logo se deu conta de que estava sentado no chão, algemado com as mãos para trás, presas em alguma coisa. Sim, ele se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Minos! Ele olhou em volta e notou que estava numa espécie de galpão ou depósito. Logo, à sua frente, com uma imensa xícara de café, sentado em uma mesa improvisada sobre um grande caixote, estava Minos, que lhe deu um sorriso desagradável antes de dizer:

- Mestre! Que ótimo que você acordou! Eu posso te convidar para tomar café da manhã comigo?

- Eu não estou com forme – disse Shion, na voz mais firme que conseguiu. Cacete! Ele ainda se sentia tonto e nauseado.

- Ah, Mestre. Pensa bem. Pode ser que você fique muito tempo sem comer.

- Onde nós estamos?

- Em Prince Edward Island, num terminal de cargas portuárias. – respondeu Minos, tomando um gole de café.

Prince Edward Island. Uma ilhota remota na costa nordeste. "_Por isso estava tão frio"_, considerou Shion. Mas, ainda assim, era estranha essa disposição de Minos em lhe dar tantos esclarecimentos... Por que será que ele estava agindo assim?

- E por que estamos aqui? – perguntou, desconfiado

- Seu navio sairá daqui, Mestre! Foi a única forma que encontramos de te tirar do país, já que o superintendente da polícia canadense mandou que todas as fronteiras fossem vigiadas. Ele parece gostar muito de você! – disse Minos com aquele maldito sorriso.

- E para onde eu vou? – perguntou Shion.

- Não interessa, Mestre. Mas acho que você deveria perguntar _**como**_ você vai – disse Minos olhando-o de forma interessada.

- Tenho a impressão de que você vai me contar de qualquer jeito, não é, Minos? – perguntou o Mestre sabendo que a notícia seria desagradável.

- Ah, Mestre... Você vai dentro deste caixote onde estou comendo. Nós vamos te drogar, amarrar e amordaçar. Então você será colocado dentro de um _container_ imenso, cheio de caixotes iguais a esse por cima do seu. Como a viagem dura uns quatro dias, pode ser que você não resista... Mas o importante é tentar, não é mesmo? – perguntou Minos, suavemente.

Shion tentou não demonstrar reação alguma. Quatro dias num caixote dentro de um _container_. Não havia droga que durasse por tanto tempo sem monitoramento algum. Com certeza ele acordaria e continuaria no caixote por mais alguns dias. Sem comida, água ou mesmo ar! Isso sem falar no frio. "_Realmente a chance de sobreviver é remota"_, pensou friamente. "_Graças aos deuses Saga não vai passar por isso também"_, considerou Shion.

Já Minos olhava-o atentamente, tentando identificar algum sinal de medo. Ah, medo, dor, angústia! Era isso que o excitava. Era isso que fazia a vida valer à pena. E ele sabia que o Mestre estava sentindo medo. Seria impossível saber que ficaria confinado a um caixote por dias sem recurso algum e não sentir medo. Mas o maldito insistia em não demonstrar nada. Diabos! Claro que tomara todas as precauções necessárias para que o mestre sobrevivesse. Mas ele não precisava contar isso ao mestre! Claro que não! E se ele sobrevivesse, Minos teria dias e dias com ele. Dias em que o Mestre sentiria medo. "_E muita dor. Muita mesmo"_, pensou quase feliz.

- Eu acho que vou comer alguma coisa afinal, Minos – disse Shion.

- Ótimo, Mestre! Eu não quero que você fique com a impressão de que te tratei mal! Só come rápido, porque você vai sair em menos de duas horas. E você ainda precisa colocar essa roupa térmica - disse Minos apontando para uma roupa de esqui preta jogada ao lado do Mestre. – Se você se comportar bem, eu até te deixo usar o banheiro. – acrescentou, divertido.

Shion olhou-o com ódio. Era evidente que ele queria irritá-lo! Maldito! Minos sorriu novamente e torceu para que o Mestre sobrevivesse. Já Shion agradeceu mentalmente o fato de que conseguira evitar que Saga passasse por esse pesadelo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_6:43hs_

Dohko desligou o telefone. Raios! Será que o maldito Aiacos não sabia de nada? Ou será que ele tinha medo de falar? Dohko estava interrogando-o há horas, mas ele não abrira a boca. Parecia mesmo que ele não falaria nada! Pelo menos não tão cedo. Ainda bem que seus homens tiveram mais sucesso do que ele.

Hyoga dissera que eles finalmente haviam encontrado o carro em um galpão abandonado há anos. Dohko já ordenara que ele fosse inteiramente revistado e submetido a todo tipo de teste. Eles tinham que encontrar Shion! Saco! Por que ele fora se entregar para salvar Saga? Claro que, no fundo, sabia que ainda que não tivesse feito isso, Shion seria levado. Afinal, a quadrilha de Hades estava atrás dele há muito tempo. O Mestre e seus homens causaram um estrago e tanto na operação de Hades ao logo de alguns anos. Era óbvio que eles queriam pegá-lo e descobrir a extensão do que ele sabia sobre a operação! Mas, ainda assim, tinha raiva de saber que Shion se entregara para salvar Saga. Aparentemente Shion estava apaixonado por Saga e isso o incomodava demais. Muito mesmo! Mas não importava! Faria o possível para encontrá-lo!

Então, Dohko olhou atentamente para o endereço que Hyoga lhe passara... O endereço de uma loja de equipamentos de esqui. O que uma nota de compra de uma roupa de esqui faria no carro em que Shion fora levado?

Dohko ligou para Shiryu e lhe deu instruções. Eles tinham que correr contra o tempo!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_7:24hs_

Depois que Mu se certificara que Shaka fora atendido e passava bem, ele combinou com Dohko que passaria a noite no hospital. Este lhe disponibilizara uma mesa e equipamentos e fora lá, no quarto de Shaka e Milo, que Mu passara a noite, alterando todos os códigos de todos os sistemas que eles utilizaram nos últimos anos. Ele tomou o cuidado de alterar também os padrões de decriptação. Entrou em contato com o superior deles e informou-lhe o ocorrido. Apesar do adiantado da hora, eles tiveram uma longa conversa e Mu recebera várias instruções. O próximo passo seria efetuar uma varredura em todas as bases de dados nas quais Shion pudesse aparecer. Mu passou horas e horas alterando dados. E, aparentemente, em algum momento da manhã, dormira por cima de seu computador! Até mesmo ele se surpreendeu ao olhar para o relógio e notar que passava um pouco das 7:00 horas. Céus! O tempo voara e ainda havia tanto a fazer! Tanto! Olhou em volta e viu que Milo e Shaka ainda dormiam. Mas o importante agora era esperar Shaka acordar e saber como andavam as investigações sobre o paradeiro de Shion, Kanon e Shura. Graças aos deuses Saga não voltara mais ao quarto. Mu o culpava pelo que acontecera ao Mestre, afinal. E a dor que ele evitara durante toda a madrugada, finalmente o atingiu. Seu irmão fora levado!

"_Shion... por que você fez isso?"_, pensou Mu, triste. Céus! Depois de tudo pelo que passaram, não parecia justo que isso tivesse acontecido... será que a culpa não fora sua? Afinal fora ele quem levara para casa o aviso de que a polícia inglesa estava selecionando universitários. Mu, à época, cursava computação na Inglaterra e Shion cursava Música, por óbvio. Os Yuvrajalpur não teriam permitido que os dois saíssem da Índia e fossem para a Inglaterra, caso Shion não fosse estudar Música. Mas, ainda assim, aquela fora uma das melhores épocas da vida dos dois... Devido aos investimentos que as Indústrias Yuvrajalpur mantinham na Inglaterra, fora simples conseguir a cidadania. Os pais adotivos mantinham uma imensa casa lá, mas raramente iam ao país. Claro que Shion voltava para a Índia toda vez que os dois inventavam, ao passo que ele era ignorado e podia fazer o que bem quisesse. Mas, fora isso, tudo corria bem como nunca tinha corrido antes.

Mu ainda se lembrava do dia em que informara a Shion que achava que iria entrar para a polícia inglesa. Ele ficara tão feliz! Ele dissera que sempre quisera fazer isso, mas que não podia, pois os pais não aprovariam. Mu ficara furioso. Até quando Shion se deixaria ser usado pelos malditos Yuvrajalpur? Até quando faria o que eles quisessem? Até quando eles o manteriam preso às promessas feitas? Aquilo estava mais para servidão do que para gratidão! Então, Mu fizera a cabeça do irmão para que também ele se inscrevesse! Meses depois, quando os pais ficaram sabendo, eles tiveram uma discussão terrível com Shion. Nem mesmo falaram com ele, por óbvio. E Mu chegara mesmo a temer que eles agredissem Shion como faziam quando eles eram mais novos. Raios! Ainda se lembrava do quanto se odiara por ter medo de defender Shion... por nunca ter feito nada... por ter medo que eles o mandassem para longe novamente... Enquanto ouvia a discussão, jurara para si mesmo que defenderia o irmão se eles o agredissem. Desta vez ele faria algo. Ele já era adulto, afinal. Mas, felizmente, os Yuvrajalpur simplesmente os expulsaram da casa e pararam de mandar dinheiro. Eles não ligaram. Afinal, os dois sabiam perfeitamente viver sem dinheiro! Por pior que fosse a situação, não viveriam na miséria que conheceram há tantos anos atrás. Assim, Shion passou a tocar em um bar à noite e Mu a trabalhar de garçom, já que a bolsa da polícia não cobria as despesas de morar em Londres. Com dificuldade os dois acabaram se formando no ano seguinte. Mu se sentira tão feliz, então. Com a profissão que queria e livre dos Yuvrajalpur! Mas não! Eles voltaram na formatura de Shion com seu estoque de chantagens e cobranças, e acabaram por convencê-lo a continuar acompanhando-os aos malditos eventos, a sair nas colunas sociais, a tocar e dar entrevistas... Aparentemente a imprensa não se interessara tanto por eles sem Shion...

Mas o tempo de afastamento fizera bem ao irmão. Ele os informara que não sairia da polícia, já que era aquilo que ele queria fazer. Já àquela época Shion trabalhava com crimes financeiros e Mu com fraudes eletrônicas. E os Yuvrajalpur acabaram concordando com a decisão de Shion. Eles e Shion fizeram novos acertos, mas Mu nem mesmo participara deles. Fora há tanto tempo. Tanto! Mas valera à pena! Claro que sim! Ele sabia que havia nascido exatamente para isso. E Shion também! Então, disfarçadamente, Mu enxugou uma lágrima. Por que Shion se deixara levar? Por quê?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_7:36hs_

Dohko desligou o telefone satisfeito com o que Shiryu lhe falara. Já não era sem tempo. Shion fora levado há horas. "_É__ possível até que já o tenham matado"_, pensou Dohko, preocupado. Mas não, Dohko sabia que eles o queriam vivo. Isso era mais do que óbvio.

Shiryu informara que acordara os donos da loja, localizara a vendedora e a interrogara. A moça não se lembrava de muita coisa. Era inverno, afinal, e eles não paravam de vender roupas de esqui. Mas ela acabara lembrando-se do homem que atendera e que comprara a tal roupa. E mais do que isso! Ela se lembrava do horário. Como a loja tinha sistema de monitoramento, Shiryu solicitou as fitas e identificou o homem em questão. "_Agora é só cruzar a informação com o sistema da polícia"_, pensou Dohko olhando para o relógio. Ele, então, resolveu que já era hora de falar com Mu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_7:47hs_

"_Você é meu, Saga! Só meu..."_ Saga sentia o corpo de Shion encostado ao seu... O cheiro do Mestre, a respiração dele em seu pescoço, o corpo dele perto do seu... O jeito como ele o segurava... Era tudo tão... excitante... Mas Shion se afastou e entrou num... espelho? Saga tentou alcançá-lo, mas ele se afastava mais... cada vez mais... Tentou entrar no espelho, mas não conseguiu. Chamou-o em desespero:

- Shion... não vai!... VOLTA!

Saga se debatia, agoniado, quando sentiu que alguém o chacoalhava levemente pelos ombros. Ele conseguiu abrir os olhos e viu duas pessoas olhando-o preocupadas! _Maschera_ e Flor? Como? Mas logo a sua mente registrou onde ele estava. Num quarto de hospital! Cacete! E tudo voltou. A noite passada, a chegada ao hospital, o desespero de Milo ao saber que Kanon fora levado. Saga se lembrava de ter passado muito tempo ao lado da cama de Milo, discutindo com médicos e enfermeiras que queriam levá-lo! A última coisa de que se lembrava foi ter tomado um remédio... Depois disso, não se lembrava de mais nada... Nada além do constante olhar de desaprovação de Mu! Mas a voz gentil de Florchamou-o de volta. Viu que ele tinha o braço direito enfaixado e se lembrou vagamente de que o vira na outra cama de seu quarto na noite anterior:

- Tudo está bem, Saga! Foi só um sonho! – disse Flor. E, envergonhado, Saga deu-se conta de que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Eu... eu sei... por favor, me desculpem – disse Saga, sem graça, enxugando o rosto com as mãos. Claro que sua voz saíra difícil, já que o maldito Minos quase o estrangulara várias vezes.

- Nós vamos achar o _Maestro i tuo fratello_ – disse o _Maschera_ positivo.

Saga olhou-o entre surpreso e agradecido. Sabe-se lá porque ele gostara do _Maschera_ desde que o conhecera. O cara era de poucas palavras, ranzinza, antipático e explosivo, mas era confiável e extremamente fiel ao Mestre. Daquela equipe toda, fora a única pessoa com a qual mais se identificara. Devia ser pelo seu lado violento e estourado. Talvez fosse a óbvia força bruta que emanava dele. Mas sentia que podia confiar nele. Então, viu que Flor sorria para si. Admitia que antipatizara com ele devido à tentativa de seduzir Shaka, mas agora, surpreso, se via sorrindo de volta. O sorriso de Afrodite parecia ser contagiante. Mas isso deu a Afrodite a coragem necessária:

- Você... gosta do Mestre, não é mesmo, Saga?

- ... Eu gosto ... – respondeu Saga, surpreso consigo por admitir.

Gostar do Mestre? Aquilo estava mais para loucura! Uma loucura que nunca o tinha atacado na vida. Ele estava louco pelo Mestre. E desesperado de preocupação! Cacete! O que dera na cabeça dele para se entregar daquela forma? O quê? O cara era louco, sem noção, com síndrome de mártir e mais alguns parafusos soltos. Mas sabia que estava louco por ele. O maldito virara sua vida de pernas para o ar! E – ainda assim – estava louco por ele. Não, não era isso. Saga o amava! SACO! Iria enlouquecer de desespero por Kanon e Shion e perdera horas importantes dormindo num hospital! Kanon fora levado por Radamanthys e Shion por aquele sádico do Minos! Já Milo fora espancado, mas pelo menos estava a salvo. Raios! Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Sem pensar mais, Saga se levantou de uma vez! Claro que ele sentiu dor e desconforto. E uma tontura violenta. O _Maschera_ o amparou, enquanto Afrodite falava:

- Você não pode fazer isso, Saga!

- NÃO POSSO O CACETE! EU QUERO O MEU IRMÃO – disse de mau humor.

- O _CAZZO_ VOCÊ, SAGA! _IL MAESTRO_ SE ENTREGOU DE BANDEJA SÓ PARA TE MANTER EM SEGURANÇA! - berrou o _Maschera_ de volta. Saga sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Eu... sei... – disse vencido, sentando-se na cama novamente.

O _Maschera_ olhou para Saga apreciativamente. Ele parecia ter sido arrastado por um avião. Parecia disposto a matar o primeiro que cruzasse o seu caminho. _Va bene_! Ele podia se entender com alguém assim! Afinal, o _Maestro_ gostava dele. Até que o cara devia ser um bom sujeito, matara uns três homens do Radamanthys num piscar de olhos e já salvara o Mestre algumas vezes. "_É__... o cara parece ser ok"_, pensou de forma prática.

Já Saga estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Estava claramente descontrolado. Mas pelo menos a tontura estava passando. Raios! O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que Shion fizera consigo? Por que ele fizera aquilo?... Agora estava sozinho, com um irmão seqüestrado, outro ferido e com uma equipe que o odiava, para dizer o mínimo. Sim, ele sentira o ódio de Mu por si na noite anterior. Este o culpava pelo que Shion fizera. Como se ele tivesse podido evitar. Ninguém lhe perguntara nada. Ninguém lhe dera opção alguma!. Minos e Shion entraram em entendimento e dispuseram dele como acharam melhor. E Mu o tratara como se ele tivesse culpa pelo que o Mestre fizera. Como se ele tivesse concordado com aquilo. Como se ele o tivesse... matado. E o pior... Shion estava com aquele sádico do Minos. Obviamente seria torturado. Minos lhe dissera que ele sofreria e Saga não duvidara disso nem por um segundo. Saco! Ele o amava e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. Cabeçudo e irritante. Impulsivo e imprevisível. E, ainda assim, sabia que o amava como nunca amara alguém antes. E Shion se fora, talvez para sempre! A culpa era sua. Sua! Ah, a dor que sentia em seu peito não ajudava em nada. Era como se alguém tivesse aberto seu coração e despejado chumbo dentro. Doía tanto! Tanto! Céus! Tinha que salvá-lo! E Kanon? Pelos deuses! Ele estava ferido, nas mãos de Radamanthys... Sabe-se lá o que podia ser feito de Kanon! E também havia Shura, que se entregara para ir com Kanon... Céus! Os dois estavam tão felizes! Por que isso acontecera? O que ele podia ter feito para evitar? Saga levou a mão aos olhos, tentando afastar o desespero! A voz do _Maschera, _no entanto, interrompeu a corrente de pensamentos:

- Vem comigo, Saga. Vamos ver como está _tuo fratello_..._ Io... bene_... eu sei que você não teve culpa pelo que o Mestre fez. E nós vamos achar o Kanon e o maldito espanhol. Eu prometo. - disse o _Maschera_, tentando, tentando realmente, ser gentil.

- Fica tranqüilo, Saga. Nós vamos encontrar todos eles. – disse Flor, quase feliz.

Saga olhou-os agradecido. Talvez não fosse a equipe inteira de Shion que o odiasse, afinal. _Maschera_ e Flor pareciam entendê-lo. Pareciam mesmo oferecer amizade. E só os deuses sabiam como ele precisava de amigos agora. Quando eles saíram, a enfermeira entrava com duas bandejas de café da manhã. Ela olhou-os atravessado, como que a dizer que eles não podiam ficar andando por aí, mas Saga, _Maschera_ e Flor simplesmente a ignoraram.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_7:47hs_

Ikki checou o banco de dados da polícia. Checou também o banco de dados da imigração, cruzando os sistemas com a imagem que eles isolaram. Finalmente ele encontrou uma combinação. Finalmente! Dohko estava mais insuportável do que o normal com aquele assunto.

O nome do sujeito era Kagaho. O endereço indicado à imigração fora de um hotel meia-boca no centro da cidade. E seria por lá que Ikki começaria!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_7:48hs_

Mu olhava para Shaka, amorosamente. Ele dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama com os cabelos espalhados em volta de seu rosto. Shaka era tão lindo! Mu ainda se surpreendia ao notar o quanto ficara preocupado quando este perdera os sentidos. Ele se sentira arrasado, então. Não, arrasado nem mesmo começava a descrever como se sentira. "_Devastado, essa palavra, sim, parece se encaixar melhor"_, pensou Mu, olhando-o dormir.

Raios! Shaka se machucara e Shion fora levado. O mundo parecia ruir a sua volta. O que ele podia fazer? O quê? Foram anos tentando conter seu gênio e agora, em questão de poucas horas, todo o seu trabalho fora perdido. Sentia que estava preste a explodir. Raiva, dor, tristeza! Sentia tudo isso e ainda parecia haver mais para sentir. Ah, ele não agüentava mais... Precisava fazer algo... Ninguém entenderia se ele estourasse depois de tantos anos... Mas será que isso seria tão ruim assim? O namorado ferido e o irmão perdido. Cacete! Ele tinha todo o direito de estourar, não tinha? CLARO QUE TINHA! Mesmo porque ele não conseguia mais se conter.

Olhou novamente para Shaka que se mexera levemente. Ele parecia bem perto de acordar agora. Os médicos disseram-lhe que ele iria sair do hospital antes do almoço. Shaka só precisara ficar em observação por uma noite. Os médicos disseram-lhe, aliás, que também Saga e Afrodite sairiam. Aparentemente só Kamus e Milo continuariam no hospital. E Mu olhou para Milo que dormia na cama ao lado de Shaka... "_Pobre Milo_!", pensou. Se não o tivessem seqüestrado, Aiacos nunca o teria conhecido e aquilo nunca teria acontecido. Talvez Shion não tivesse se entregado para salvar Saga... Talvez as coisas não estivessem assim...

E foi justamente naquele momento que Saga entrou no quarto para saber notícias de Milo, seguido por Afrodite e o _Maschera_... Ele abanou a cabeça brevemente para Mu, como se estivesse constrangido com a sua presença, e se aproximou da cama de Milo, em silêncio, já que este continuava a dormir. Mas logo ele se virou para Mu, como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma decisão:

- Mu... eu imagino que você também deva achar que a culpa é minha...

- É óbvio que a culpa é sua, Saga! O Shion... ele se entregou para te salvar, não foi?

- _Hacker_ – disse Afrodite, aborrecido, mas Mu o ignorou.

- Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, Mu... – começou Saga, cansado. "_Ah, não! Eu não tenho que ouvir isso!"_, pensou Mu com a raiva crescendo dentro de si.

- Você desprezou o Shion, Saga... Mas aceitou que ele se entregasse por você...

- Ele... Ele havia seqüestrado o Milo... E eu ... eu não quis que ele se entregasse! – disse Saga, tentando se conter.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE PELO QUE ELE JÁ PASSOU, SAGA! VOCÊ NÃO LIGA! – continuou Mu com raiva.

- MU! – berrou o _Maschera_ tentando contê-lo, mas foi ignorado tal qual Afrodite.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO! – berrou Saga de volta, já fora de si.

-VOCÊ O MATOU, SAGA!! – berrou Mu. O _Maschera_ colocou-se à frente de Mu como se temesse que ele voasse para cima de Saga.

- ...Chega disso, Mu! – disse Shaka em voz fraca.

- Shaka... você... você... acordou... – disse Mu, atrapalhado. Saga olhava-o surpreso.

- Mu, você sabe que o Saga não teve culpa! O Shion... ele quis se entregar ou os dois seriam levados – disse Shaka, com certa dificuldade.

- Então você escolheu seu lado, Shaka. – disse Mu, friamente, andando em direção à porta. "_Não, eu não devo olhar para Shaka. Não agora..."._

- Não é uma questão de lado... é de justiça. – disse Shaka, tentando chamar a sua atenção.

- Faça como quiser, Shaka – disse Mu saindo do quarto.

Afrodite saiu atrás dele, mas o italiano continuou ali, com se achasse que Saga merecia seu apoio. Saga e Shaka ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada. Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito, Shaka disse:

- Eles... os dois... O Mu e o Shion... sofreram muito, Saga. Eles nunca vão reagir como nós... – disse Shaka, em voz fraca.

- Por quê? – perguntou Saga, de mau humor.

- Porque foi o jeito que eles aprenderam a ser... a sobreviver... – disse Shaka. A tristeza na voz dele era notória.

- _É vero_, Saga! _Il due sono diferenti_. Mas eles são gente boa! Gente com quem se pode contar.

- Eu vou procurar o Mu. E você pára de me defender, Shaka – disse Saga, saindo do quarto.

"_Cacete!_ _Tudo bem que Mu me odeie, mas ele não precisa brigar com Shaka por isso"_, pensou Saga, com raiva. Shaka era seu melhor amigo, uma das pessoas que ele mais respeitava na vida. Admirava o conhecimento dele sobre as pessoas, suas análises invariavelmente acertadas sobre a personalidade dos outros... Ele sabia que isso fazia com que o amigo se afastasse dos outros... Mas Saga o entedia e respeitava. E agora, depois de tantos anos, seu amigo parecia feliz com Mu. Mas este brigara com ele por sua culpa. Saga pensou no que Shaka dissera..._ "O Mu e o Shion... sofreram muito, Saga. Eles nunca vão reagir como nós..."_ Sim, agora começava a entender... Shion era diferente, complicado. Suas reações eram inesperadas e, por isso mesmo, tão atraentes. Por vezes, o Mestre parecia tão vulnerável e frágil que Saga tinha vontade de protegê-lo contra o mundo. Outras vezes, era irracional, violento, intempestivo, incompreensível. Ele o irritava como ninguém conseguira antes. Raios! O Mestre mexia consigo. Não conseguia mais deixar de pensar nele ou de querer tê-lo em seus braços. Claro que Shaka tinha razão. Pelo pouco que sabia da vida do Mestre, era óbvio que ele sofrera muito. Pelos deuses! Tinha que salvá-lo! Faria o impossível para trazê-lo de volta. Shion e Kanon! Ele os traria de volta! Cuidaria para que nada de ruim acontecesse aos dois.

Foi então que Saga viu Mu no corredor conversando com a outra pessoa que o culpava... Dohko. Claro! Era só isso que faltava acontecer. Os dois se dando bem e unidos contra si! Que diabos ele faria para encontrar Kanon e Shion? Ele iria precisar da ajuda de Mu e de Dohko! E os dois o odiavam... Afrodite olhava para Mu, como se desejasse que ele se afastasse um pouco, mas este continuava a ignorá-lo. Foi nesse momento que Dohko atendeu ao telefone. Sim, sabia que devia tenta conversar com Mu. Mas ao ouvir o teor da conversa de Dohko, sentiu-se esperançoso. E percebeu que também Mu se sentira assim. Talvez eles devessem conversar depois, afinal. O importante agora era tentar localizar o local no qual os reféns eram mantidos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_7:52hs_

Ikki saiu do hotel quase pulando de alegria. O imbecil pagara a conta com o cartão de crédito. E agora pegá-lo seria uma questão de pouco tempo. Bastava rastrear cada gasto do imbecil até ter a certeza de onde ele estava! Ikki ligou para Dohko para dar as boas novas.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_7:52hs_

Dohko olhou para Saga que se aproximava. Sim, ele ouvira a discussão entre Mu e Saga. Ótimo! Também Mu via que a culpa de tudo era de Saga. Se Shion resolvera se entregar fora por culpa dele. Maldito fosse ele! Dohko olhou-o com mais atenção! Ele parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão. Tudo bem... ele podia providenciar para que algo assim acontecesse de verdade. Então, impaciente, atendeu ao telefone e recebeu as notícias de Ikki. Pena! Ele iria precisar de Saga... Depois daria um jeito de se livrar dele. E Dohko disse em voz alta:

- Saga... pára de perder tempo no hospital e vá fazer uma triangulação com os sistemas das operadoras de cartões de crédito. Eu quero saber a localização de um tal de Kagaho... o Ikki está indo para a central e tem os dados corretos – disse Dohko.

- Para que isso? – perguntou Saga, com raiva. Dohko tinha mesmo o dom de tirá-lo do sério. "_Pois, sim! Perder tempo no hospital!_ _Eles me trouxeram contra a minha vontade, oras!", _pensou com raiva.

- Não que te interesse, Saga, mas é para achar o paradeiro do Shion e talvez do seu irmão e do espanhol – disse Dohko no mesmo tom.

Saga olhou para Mu, que o olhava distante. Que fosse tudo para o inferno! Depois falaria com ele e tentaria fazer com que se desculpasse com Shaka. Por ele, Mu podia ir para o inferno junto com Dohko! O importante agora era tentar localizar o paradeiro do tal do Kagaho. Saga se foi. O _Maschera_ foi com ele e Afrodite ficou de liberar Shaka e levá-lo para a central o mais rápido possível. Afrodite ainda perguntou a Mu se os dois não podiam conversar, mas ele foi irredutível e cabeça dura, como ninguém se lembrava de já tê-lo visto:

- Nós temos trabalho a fazer, Afrodite. Questões pessoais ficam para depois!

Afrodite suspirou e foi tentar conseguir a liberação de Shaka e a sua. Ele também verificou como estavam Milo e Kamus e se assegurou que os dois encontravam-se em segurança no hospital. Flor sentia que as coisas iam de mal a pior, mas o que mais podia fazer? As diferenças entre eles podiam ser resolvidas depois. Agora o importante era salvar Kanon, Shura e Shion. As próximas horas seriam ocupadíssimas, sem dúvida. Era melhor comer o seu café da manhã e fazer o Shaka fazer o mesmo. Quem sabe Mu se juntaria a eles? Mas este saíra com Dohko para comer! Idiota! Como alguém podia errar tanto?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_15:43hs_

Shura finalmente conseguira dormir um pouco, amarrado àquela cadeira. Raios! Ele estava tremendamente preocupado com Kanon! Será que alguém o tinha levado ao hospital? Será que ele tinha acordado? Será que estava bem? Mas todas as vezes que pedira notícias de Kanon ele apanhara. Claro que aquilo não o tinha impedido de pedir notícias de Kanon várias e várias vezes. Mas ninguém lhe respondia nada... ele estava terrivelmente preocupado. Várias horas já haviam se passado quando finalmente conseguira dormir um pouco. Pouco depois a porta subitamente se abriu e Radamanthys e Valentine apareceram à sua frente. Shura já ia começar a perguntar por Kanon, quando Radamanthys disse:

- Você tem sorte, Shura! Nós resolvemos te manter vivo até termos a certeza de que o Mestre sobreviveu à... viagem...

- O Mestre? Vocês estão com o Mestre? Que viagem? – perguntou Shura de uma vez.

- O Minos está com o Mestre, Shura – disse Valentine.

MINOS! No Canadá? Aquela era a região de Radamanthys. Minos operava em países emergentes, normalmente com armas. Ele lavava dinheiro de traficantes de armas, usando o mercado financeiro desses países, já que o controle era menor e os ganhos, mais acentuados. Assim, ele evitava tantas suspeitas. O Canadá estava muito longe da área de atuação de Minos! Aliás, eles ainda não haviam começado a rastreá-lo... Dentro da quadrilha de Hades, Minos fora àquele com quem eles tiveram menos contato. Por que será que ele estava ali? Esse parecia ser um péssimo sinal! Péssimo realmente!

- Já que você ficará vivo mais uns quatro dias, por que você não conversa um pouco com o Valentine – disse Radamanthys num tom desagradável.

Shura entendeu perfeitamente o teor daquela conversa. Não que ele se importasse. Tudo o que lhe importava era que Kanon estivesse bem e Shura perguntou:

- O Kanon está bem? Vocês o levaram a um hospital?

Radamanthys se aproximou raivoso e lhe deu uma forte bofetada.

- FICA LONGE DO KANON!

Ele saiu em seguida e Shura continuou com Valentine.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_19:01hs_

Radamanthys andava pelo corredor antecipando o prazer que teria. Raios! Já se passaram quase 18hs e nada de Kanon acordar! Qual seria o problema? Talvez se ele tivesse ido ao hospital junto com um dos seus homens que o levara, ele soubesse o problema. Mas ele tinha mais o que fazer, oras! Mandar levar Kanon era mais do que o suficiente, não era? Ele até autorizara o seu homem a subornar o médico para que ele não informasse ninguém sobre sua passagem de Kanon! Mas claro que quando o agente ligara e dissera que o médico achara melhor que Kanon passasse noite no hospital em observação, ele fora contrário à idéia! Era só o que faltava! Demorara dias para achar Kanon e agora o deixaria num hospital por conta de uma coronhada na cabeça? Claro que não! Ele mandara trazê-lo de volta. Quando ele voltara, Radamanthys acabara de conseguir despachar Minos e o Mestre. Fora tanto a fazer... Alugar o helicóptero até Prince Edward Island... Contatar um navio que navegaria pelo Báltico... Cuidar dos papéis para o despacho da carga... Radamanthys nem sabia se almoçara ou se comera alguma coisa durante o dia inteiro. Nesse meio tempo, ele só se lembrara de Kanon nas vezes em que o maldito espanhol suplicara para que este fosse levado a um hospital! Ele nem parecera ligar para o tanto que apanhara... Aliás, o que será que fora feito de Kanon? A última vez que o vira fora há horas atrás... Nem mesmo pensara nele, desmaiado, até que Valentine avisou-o que era quase hora do jantar. Foi somente então que Radamanthys se lembrara de Kanon. Sim, eles iriam jantar juntos e depois...bom, depois ele relaxaria..., pensou mais animado. Então, mandou que Valentine o trouxesse à sala de jantar. Claro que vira o ar de desgosto de Valentine. Mas ele não precisava se importar com aquilo. Não, mesmo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_19:19hs_

Kanon sentia uma dor de cabeça fortíssima! Tanto que já estava acordado há alguns minutos e ainda não ousara abrir os olhos. Raios! O que ele fizera na noite anterior? Ele nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar. Mas, finalmente, a necessidade de ir ao banheiro o convenceu a abrir os olhos. Pelos deuses! Onde ele estava? Mas a esse mero pensamento sua cabeça latejou dolorosamente. Logo, Kanon localizou uma porta que devia ser a do banheiro! Depois pensaria no resto. E Kanon rolou para fora da imensa cama na qual estava deitado completamente vestido e sentiu uma forte tontura, que quase o fez cair no chão. Ele caminhou vagarosamente, mas a cada passo sua cabeça latejava a ponto de achar que ela iria rachar! Mas que diabos! A náusea piorara consideravelmente com a caminhada, mas não devia ter nada no estômago para botar para fora, afinal! Kanon apoiou-se nas paredes sentindo-se ridículo! O que ele tinha? Ele mal conseguia olhar ao seu redor. A luz em seus olhos era um martírio. Ele tremia ligeiramente e sentia-se como se tivesse sido jogado num liquidificador. Tudo rodava e a cada movimento sua cabeça latejava muito. E ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava! Arrastou-se até a pia do banheiro e jogou água em seu rosto. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu que em sua cabeça havia uma imensa faixa de gaze. Ele ficou se olhando, tolamente, até que ouviu uma voz antipática:

- Já era mesmo hora de acordar...

Valentine olhava-o pelo espelho... Valentine? E as lembranças voltaram de uma vez! Tão rápidas que teve que se segurar na pia para não cair. Mas ele logo foi puxado para o quarto e jogado de costas na parede. Kanon gemeu quando sua cabeça bateu na parede. A próxima coisa que ele notou foi quando uma faca afiada foi apertada contra seu pescoço e ele ouviu a voz raivosa de Valentine:

- O Radamanthys te convida para jantar, Kanon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Esse capítulo foi dificílimo de escrever!! Por isso demorei tanto. Por sorte contei com a ajuda da Condessa Oluha e da minha beta querida, a Cristal, que me deram inúmeras sugestões. De qualquer forma, desculpem pela demora! Mandem seus comentários, por favor!_

_Como sempre agradeço as madrinhas Makie e Musha! Agradeço as reviews de Kiara Salkys, Lyta Moonshadow, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf, Camis, Lhu-chan, Keith-chan, Theka Tsukishiro, Athenas de Áries, Leo no Nina, Haru, Kimera, Seto Scorpyos, Haina Aquarius-sama e Cristal._

_Obrigada, Cristal!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/08_


	24. Busca II

Mestre dos Ladrões

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 24 – Busca II_

Saga estava monitorando os gastos de Kagaho nos últimos dias. Ele fazia isso há horas. Em pouco tempo triangulou mais dois homens que haviam adquirido produtos de uso pessoal nos mesmos locais e hora que Kagaho. Descobriu que os dois também eram estrangeiros e que haviam chegado ao país háa menos de dez dias. Huummm...

Pela análise, concluiu que Kagaho e os outros dois deveriam estar em um bairro afastado, com grande concentração de mão de obra operária e de imigrantes. "_Interessante"_, pensou Saga.

Bom, agora era só ir até lá e tentar descobrir o local onde eles realmente estavam. Saga conseguiu triangular uma área de 5 quarteirões de diâmetro. O problema era que ele mesmo não podia ir ao local, uma vez que se eles tinham Kanon como refém, Saga seria imediatamente reconhecido. Esse era o problema de ter um gêmeo idêntico. Mas Saga tinha uma excelente idéia de quem podia fazer isso por ele...

Então, saiu de sua sala para falar com Dohko e Mu que concentravam as informações. Pelo menos os três conseguiam conversar bem sobre assuntos de trabalho. Nesse momento, isso era tudo o que ele precisava para achar Kanon, Shura e... Shion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O _Maschera_ andava pela rua fumando. Duvidava que numa vizinhança como aquela e com aquele frio, alguém reclamaria consigo. _Cazzo_! Como era frio! E pensar que ainda era o início da noite e que mais tarde o frio deveria piorar. Mas tudo bem! Se tudo desse certo, eles achariam o Mestre ainda hoje!

O _Maschera_ seguiu pela rua, parando numa loja de conveniência em que o tal Kagaho havia adquirido uma lâmina de barbear e mais alguns produtos de uso pessoal. Era o terceiro lugar do bairro ao qual ele ia, sempre tomando cuidado para chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. Comprou dois maços de cigarro e tomava um café horrível, quando notou que dois homens estranhamente bem apessoados entraram na loja. Ele vasculhou os retratos que Saga e Ikki lhe tinham dado. _Ecco_! O _Maschera_ acabou de tomar seu café, com calma e, logo que saiu, acabou esbarrando em um dos homens. Ele pediu desculpas e saiu para o frio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Dispositivo posicionado. Recebe o sinal?

- _Sim... sinal sendo transmitido..._

- _Va bene_! Já estou fora. Ponto designado em... dois minutos.

- _Positivo! _Estaremos lá.

O _Maschera_ virou a esquina e andou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Logo entrou num furgão branco com o logotipo do Serviço de Iluminação Pública do Município de Toronto que parara em um sinal vermelho. Aioria estava no volante, Saga no banco do passageiro e, atrás, Mu monitorava o sinal de GPS na tela de seu _notebook_. Todos vestiam uniformes da Prefeitura. Obviamente Saga e Mu ainda não se falavam além do estritamente necessário para o bom desenvolvimento do trabalho.

O _Maschera_ suspirou. _Cazzo_! O que ele podia fazer com aqueles dois cabeçudos?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minos foi dormir irritado! O que mais ele podia fazer naquele navio cargueiro de quinta categoria que Radamanthys havia providenciado? A comida era horrível. Seu quarto era medonho. A tripulação era imbecil. Mas, ainda assim, admitia que tudo dera certo e que eles já haviam saído de águas canadenses. Nem por um momento alguém desconfiara do que havia no compartimento de carga.

Minos sorriu ao se lembrar do modo como eles amarraram o Mestre no caixote... como um boneco numa caixa de brinquedos. Com cordas em cada um dos tornozelos. Com as mãos esticadas ao longo de seu corpo e amarradas pelos pulsos. Uma longa corda na barriga, e na cabeça, prendendo-o à base do caixote... E, para completar, uma grande faixa de fita adesiva na boca. Não! Preso assim ele nunca conseguiria se mexer, ainda que acordasse. E não havia perigo de cortar a sua circulação. Pena que não fora possível prendê-lo consciente... Não dera para saborear o seu medo... Até o final, o Mestre só demonstrara arrogância! Não implorara nem uma vez! Não dera o braço a torcer! Nem mesmo quando eles lhe aplicaram o forte sedativo. Mas tudo bem! Minos sabia esperar. Ele o esperaria chegar e se esforçaria muito para que o Mestre adquirisse bons modos!

Assim, eles fecharam o caixote e carregaram o _container_, despachando-o. Minos só sentia pena pelo fato de que não veria o Mestre acordar dentro do caixote. Devia ser desesperador! Ele iria se sentir como se tivesse sido enterrado vivo! Mas era melhor assim! Minos sairia do navio no dia seguinte de helicóptero e tomaria um avião para o seu destino. Lá aguardaria pela chegada do Mestre e torceria para que todos os mecanismos de manutenção de vida que eles instalaram no caixote funcionassem a contento. Soro na veia uma vez por dia. Gás sedativo duas vezes por dia. Oxigênio três vezes por dia. Tudo monitorado por computadores.

Mas ainda que tudo funcionasse, o Mestre chegaria mal, desidratado e extremamente debilitado. Talvez com danos psicológicos como claustrofobia e pavor de escuro. Possivelmente com síndrome do pânico ou algo assim. Mas, ainda assim, chegaria vivo! Sim, pois se ele morresse, Minos nem mesmo ousava pensar no que Hades faria consigo. E ele resolveu dormir, já que não havia mais nada a fazer naquele navio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu finalmente identificou o local provável onde os homens de Radamanthys estavam. Agora o importante era conseguir se conectar a rede deles e manipular os equipamentos de vigília, alarme e monitoramento. Por sorte ele contava com a ajuda de Saga e do _Maschera_.

Mu ouviu quando Saga ligou para Shaka e passou-lhe o endereço do local, pedindo que ele buscasse na Prefeitura da cidade a planta do imóvel, bem como outras informações. Raios! Devia ser ele a falar com Shaka e não Saga! Mas, na verdade, fora melhor assim... Estava arrependido de haver brigado com Shaka... Na verdade, estava mesmo arrependido de ter descontado sua raiva e frustração em Saga... Droga! O que dera nele para perder a cabeça daquele jeito? O quê? Mas agora estava feito e ele não iria dar o braço a torcer e pedir desculpas! Tinha o seu orgulho, afinal. Na verdade, seu orgulho era tudo o que ele tinha naquele momento. E tinha que se controlar ou jamais conseguira resgatar Shion! Saga que fosse para o inferno! Quanto a Shaka... bom... ele pensaria nisso depois...

Então, Mu deu instruções secas a todos e começou a trabalhar. Ele pediu a Saga que avisasse Dohko que eles acharam o local.Ele pediu para Saga avisar a Dohko que o local fora achado e que era para ele começar a organizar os homens que trabalhariam na operação. Ao _Maschera_ ele pediu que o ajudasse a salvar algumas das configurações do sistema e o ajudasse com a decriptação. A Aioria pediu que os levasse à rua de trás ou mais longe ainda, para que ninguém desconfiasse deles.

Sim, devia ser esse o local pela sofisticação e dificuldade do acesso ao sistema. Num bairro como aquele, seria inimaginável que particulares tivessem esse nível de sofisticação. Huuummm... isso poderia levar um pouco mais de tempo do que ele pensara inicialmente.

Saga sentou-se ao seu lado, abriu o _notebook_ e começou a ajudá-los com a quebra do sistema. Avisou que rodaria alguns programas de identificação de senhas com os quais ele costumava trabalhar. Mu e o _Maschera_ rodaram alguns dos programas que eles utilizavam e, em três, conseguiram a primeira senha de acesso ao sistema. Graças aos deuses! Com aquilo o _Maschera_ já conseguia trabalhar com a localização das câmaras e com a sincronização de imagens.

Mu e Saga continuavam a tentar acessos mais profundos ao sistema, quando receberam por _e-mail_ a planta da casa, providenciada por Shaka. O _Maschera_ assinalou os locais em que as câmaras estavam e mandou-a de volta. Com aquilo, Shaka e Dohko poderiam planejar a invasão. Aioria foi incumbido de fazer contato com a central já que Mu, Saga e o _Maschera_ tinham muito trabalho a fazer. Mu teve que reconhecer que Saga era uma ajuda e tanto!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus acordou sem saber direito onde estava... _Parbleu_! Ele odiava aquilo! Olhou em volta, vagamente, para identificar algo conhecido. Paredes brancas, soro em seu braço, pulso enfaixado, dores pelo corpo, Milo sentado ao lado de sua cama a olhar para si, cama de metal, barulhos de equipamentos... E sua mente deu um salto! MILO! Kamus falou com dificuldade a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

- Milo... _Quelle heure est-ce qu'il est_?

Milo olhou-o confuso! Que horas são? Que raio de pergunta era aquela num momento como aquele? Tudo bem que Kamus estava apagado há horas? Mais de doze, na verdade. Mas, ainda assim, ele não devia perguntar outra coisa? Caramba! Não dava mesmo para compreender aquele francês. E Milo respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

- Hora de ficar quieto e ganhar um beijo, Kamus!

Milo se abaixou, sentindo dores pelo corpo. Mas isso não vinha ao caso. Quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram, o tempo parou. Ele não queria mais provocá-lo. Não queria mais que eles se desentendessem. Também não queria mais continuar com aquele joguinho ridículo. Ora, ele achara que o havia perdido para sempre, sem nunca tê-lo tido. E esse pensamento o apavorara! Pensar que ele passara por tudo aquilo e não tivera a chance de ficar com _Froid_ fora o que mais o apavorara.

Já Kamus sentiu um raio passar por seu corpo. Todos os poucos pensamentos coerentes que ele parecia ter fugiram da sua cabeça. Só sentia. Deixara de pensar. A boca. O calor. As sensações. O cheiro de Milo. As batidas do coração de Milo contra o seu... Os lábios de Kamus se abriram e o beijo se aprofundou ainda mais. Logo as mãos de Milo passeavam por seu corpo dolorido, mas aquilo lhe causava... prazer. Só prazer. A dor era irrelevante. E quando ele já não sabia direito onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e berrou com Milo, para que ele saísse. Milo deu um sorriso maroto, uma piscadela e falou que voltaria em breve. Kamus o olhou apaixonadamente. Afinal, ele não parecia capaz de encontrar sua própria voz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga trabalhava obsessivamente para ter acesso ao sistema. Ele falava com Mu o mínimo necessário, uma vez que concentração era fundamental naquele tipo de trabalho. Não tinha a mínima dúvida de que aquele era o lugar! Quem mais teria um sistema daquela complexidade numa casa de bairro operário? Segundo os registros que Shaka conseguira, a casa fora alugada há menos de um mês por uma empregada da _socialite_ Saori, uma daquelas que tivera sua conta hackeada. A tal empregada pagara os três primeiros aluguéis em dinheiro vivo e o locador não sabia mais nada sobre ela. Obviamente o valor pago estava muito além das posses da mulher. Quando Shaka a procurara na casa de Saori, foi informado que ela saíra de férias e viajara ao exterior...Claro que ninguém alugaria uma casa, pagando à vista e em dinheiro e, em seguida, sairia de viagem ao exterior. Além de tudo isso, todos esses gastos eram incompatíveis com a renda da empregada. Assim, Saga não duvidava que eles estavam no lugar certo. E se tudo desse certo, eles conseguiriam resgatar todos em poucas horas. Só depois pensaria em todo o resto. Só depois pensaria em como Shion fazia-o sentir. Agora o importante era achar Kanon e Shura. E Shion, por óbvio!

Agora Saga tinha que fazer com que Dohko permitisse que ele participasse da invasão! Foi então que se lembrou que ainda estava transferido para a força-tarefa de Shion e Mu! Obviamente ele não precisava da ordem de Dohko. Então, disse:

- Mu... eu gostaria de participar da invasão com vocês!

Mu olhou-o surpreso. Poderia até parecer um pedido, mas o tom de voz de Saga deixava claro que ele estava apenas informando-o. "_Arrogante! Bem... Shion também era assim, não era_?", pensou com raiva. Depois da última discussão os dois trocaram não mais do que algumas frases, sempre relacionadas ao trabalho. E agora ele meio que lhe pedia um favor? Mas Mu ouviu a voz do _Maschera_. O que ele tinha?

- _Va bene_, Saga. Estamos mesmo com alguns homens de menos e Afrodite foi ferido na operação anterior. – Mu olhou-o, surpreso, antes de dizer:

- Por mim tudo, bem. Contanto que Shaka não vá e que você não nos atrapalhe com sua falta de treino em campo. - disse secamente.

Saco! Depois ele falaria com o _Maschera_! O que ele tinha? Por que ele não parava de ser gentil com Saga? Fora por culpa do maldito que Shion fora levado, afinal. Será que ele não via isso? Então, ouviu o _Maschera_ acrescentar:

- Você será o meu parceiro na invasão, Saga.

- Valeu, _Maschera_! Depois combinamos, então. – e Saga acrescentou para si - Quanto ao Shaka... a ordem é sua, Mu. Eu e Shaka fomos transferidos para Shion e até agora não fomos realocados – disse Saga voltando à quebra do sistema.

Mu ainda ouviu o _Maschera_ pedir a Aioria que fossem providenciados equipamentos para Saga também. "_Ótimo! Pelo menos Shaka não iria"_, pensou, satisfeito. Ele não agüentaria vê-lo ferido novamente. Nunca mais! Quanto a Saga... se ele ficasse com o _Maschera _estaria seguro, sem sombra de dúvida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Radamanthys sorriu de antecipação ao ver Kanon adentrar a sala, seguido por Valentine. Era evidente até mesmo para ele que Kanon não parecia bem. Pálido, trêmulo e hesitante. Ele parecia mal! Bem mal, na verdade! Na cabeça, a imensa faixa que o médico colocara estava meio torta, e seus cabelos espalhavam-se despenteados em suas costas. Mas, fora isso, Kanon continuava extremamente _sexy_! Mesmo mal daquele jeito. E Radamanthys não fez nada para conter o seu desejo. Ele o queria. E o teria. Mas depois... Agora precisava jantar. E mandou que Kanon fizesse o mesmo. Foi um jantar silencioso, já que Kanon mal comia e Valentine o olhava como se fosse matá-lo a qualquer momento. Radamanthys, no entanto, olhava para Kanon com gula e para Valentine, com divertimento. Era mesmo engraçado saber que Val era tão ciumento.

- Você não vai comer nada, Kan? - perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Estou sem fome – disse Kanon secamente.

- Alguma coisa está te incomodando, Kanon? – perguntou, divertido.

- O que você acha, Radamanthys? – perguntou Kanon olhando-o com ódio.

Radamanthys riu e terminou de comer. Estava mesmo com fome. Quando acabou, arrastou Kanon para fora da mesa pelo braço e jogou-o sentado no sofá. Kanon respirou fundo, mas não estava em condições de resistir, notou Radamanthys, com desejo. Kanon olhava-o como se não o visse! Parecia tonto e preste a desmaiar. Não parecia nem mesmo em condições de falar algo. Mas isso não importava! A única coisa que importava era o quanto o queria! Sem pensar mais, avançou para Kanon e o beijou com violência, forçando-o a deitar-se. Suas mãos tocavam o tórax dele com um desejo explosivo, arranhando-o. A cada toque, Kanon se contraía. Chegando até mesmo a pedir-lhe para parar. Parar! Pois sim! Pegou as duas mãos de Kanon e prendeu-as acima de sua cabeça, enquanto prensava-o mais forte contra o sofá. Beijou seu pescoço, seu rosto, sua boca, enquanto o abraçava cada vez mais forte. Riu dos esforços descoordenados de Kanon para se soltar. E começou a lhe abrir a camisa e a beijá-lo, sugá-lo, marcá-lo como seu. Ele era seu... finalmente seu... Aliás, Kanon não tinha nem mesmo como reagir aos seus ataques! Aquele sentimento de dominá-lo era inebriante demais... Kanon estava em seu poder e não tinha como escapar... Radamanthys nunca se sentira tão excitado... nunca... Sabendo que o outro estava indefeso, soltou suas mãos para invadir a calça de Kanon à procura de seu membro, enquanto o prensava com o corpo. Ah, ele estava completamente subjugado. Os gemidos e sussurros vagos de Kanon eram enlouquecedores. Ele parecia tão entregue...desamparado... indefeso... submisso... Foi com surpresa que Radamanthys sentiu as mãos de Kanon procurarem o seu membro... "_Kanon me quer, afinal"_, pensou extremamente excitado.

Radamanthys sentiu-se nas nuvens, quando sentiu a mão de Kanon invadir sua calça em busca de seu membro. Tão... bom... Foi quando ele sentiu uma dor pulsante. Kanon apertara suas partes sensíveis com força e cravara as unhas em sua pele. Maldito! Radamanthys perdeu o ar de dor e surpresa, rolou para fora do sofá e caiu de joelhos no chão. Kanon levantou-se do sofá para fugir, mas Valentine foi mais rápido e dominou-o, travando seu braço direito por trás de seu próprio corpo e o torceu. Gritou de dor quando ouviu um estalo. O maldito Valentine quebrara seu braço e a dor era lancinante! Radamanthys continuava no chão, olhando-o com muita raiva. Ele, então, se levantou e deu um forte soco no estômago de Kanon que caiu no chão, sem fôlego. Kanon fechou os olhos e gemeu. Caramba! Aquilo doía. Tudo rodava. Ele estava sem ar! Era definitivo! Não tinha condições de brigar com os dois. Não naquele estado. Não com um braço quebrado. Radamanthys, então, engatinhou até onde estava Kanon, pegou seu rosto, e esperou que ele voltasse a abrir os olhos. Só então falou:

- Ah, Kan, eu vou ter que te mostrar uma coisa que vai te deixar bonzinho! Traga-o, Val! – disse Radamanthys com voz raivosa.

Kanon foi arrastado para fora da sala. Saco! Seu braço doía demais! Sua cabeça, então... parecia que ia rachar com a dor...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dohko supervisionava, feliz, a equipe que adentraria a casa onde eles julgavam estar os reféns. Numa situação com reféns, não seria possível jogar gás antes da invasão. Isso poderia chamar a atenção dos criminosos e colocar a vida dos mesmos em perigo. Não! Eles teriam que entrar com uma pequena equipe de elite, isolar o local e, só depois, entrar com o gás e outros meios de eliminação de resistência.

Juntamente com Mu, ele escolheu a equipe: Saga, Mu, _Maschera_, Aiolia, Aldebaran, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga**. **Dohko ficou realmente com medo de colocar o desastrado Seiya numa missão como aquela. Ele podia por tudo a perder! Tudo! Afrodite, Shaka e o próprio Dohko prestariam assessoria à equipe por rádio, câmaras e confundindo as imagens do monitoramento de segurança. Se tudo corresse excepcionalmente bem, eles teriam condições de destravar portas ou de interceptar as mensagens trocadas entre os homens da equipe de Radamanthys. Mas, ainda assim, era uma missão de altíssimo risco. "_Mas tudo vale para resgatar Shion! Qualquer coisa!"_, pensou Dohko dando sinal à equipe para o início da missão.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_- Time 1 pode prosseguir! Fase 1 concluída!_

Mu não pode deixar de sentir o tom frio e impessoal de Shaka pelo microfone. Mas não era a hora de pensar nisso, resolveu. Afinal, durante toda a missão seria a voz dele que os iria monitorar. Afrodite ficara encarregado de monitorar a outra equipe.

Afinal, seriam dois times de quatro pessoas. Mu fez sinal a Aldebaran, o seu parceiro, e os dois avançaram. Aiolia e Shiryu seguiram-nos de perto. Saga e _Maschera_, Ikki e Hyoga iriam pelo outro lado da casa. Como eles não sabiam onde estavam os reféns, Shaka sugerira que as equipes fizessem percursos diferentes para cobrir a máxima extensão da casa. E todos, inclusive Mu, concordaram com o acerto do plano.

Enquanto avançava, Mu torceu para que tudo desse certo. Para que eles conseguissem resgatar Shura, Kanon e Shion e que ninguém se ferisse. E, por fim, ele torceu para que conseguisse voltar bem e tivesse forças para se desculpar com Shaka. Ele o amava tanto...

Mu, então, sob a cobertura cuidadosa de Aldebaran, quebrou uma janela com a coronha do revólver. Esperou que o alarme tocasse, mas obviamente Shaka e o time de apoio cuidaram daquilo. Assim, os quatro ingressaram na casa sem que ninguém imaginasse que ela fora invadida. Eles cuidariam do térreo e do andar inferior. Mu sinalizou o caminho e os outros o seguiram em silêncio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto era arrastado, Kanon notara a grande quantidade de homens que parecia guardar aquele lugar. Ele realmente não tinha como fugir. Mas seu problema imediato era a dor em seu braço. Valentine forçava seu braço quebrado com imenso prazer e ele sentia que iria perder os sentidos com a dor. Valentine parecia odiá-lo. Vagamente, em meio à dor, notou que uma porta fora aberta por Radamanthys e ele foi empurrado para dentro com violência. Chocou-se fortemente com alguma coisa e, tentando proteger o braço machucado, caiu atrapalhadamente por cima de algo ou de alguém. Saco! Tudo rodava a sua volta. Mas quando conseguiu fixar os olhos, Kanon deu um grito de surpresa... Ele caíra no colo de... Shura...

- _Kanon... eres tu?_

- SHURA! PELOS DEUSES... O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?

Kanon tentou tocar o rosto de Shura, mas foi puxado para cima e seu braço foi novamente travado às suas costas por Radamanthys. Gritou de dor chamando por Shura. Shura! Como aquilo era possível? O espanhol havia brigado consigo e saído da _boite_! Aquilo fora a única coisa boa daquela noite... Saber que Shura não corria perigo! Ele viu, consternado, o outro amarrado a uma cadeira, bastante ferido.

- Kan... _Estás bien_? Dói muito? _Ellos_... _Ellos_ cuidaram de você? – perguntou Shura até que Valentine deu um soco em seu rosto. Amarrado na cadeira, ele não tinha como resistir.

- E agora, Kan... vamos falar sobre o que eu quero de você...

A voz odiosa de Radamanthys soava bem perto de seu ouvido. Eles estavam tão próximos que Kanon sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço e o calor do corpo dele contra o seu. Valentine agora apontava um revólver para a cabeça de Shura. A ameaça era óbvia demais. Diabos! Ele faria o que Radamanthys quisesse para mantê-lo em segurança. Qualquer coisa! Kanon tentou não ouvir os berros de Shura para que ele não fizesse nada. Ignorou os pedidos do espanhol para que ficasse longe de Radamanthys. E, em tom baixo, disse:

- Eu faço o que você quiser, Radamanthys! Mas o Shura... ele não pode ser ferido...Me promete isso...

- Eu prometo, Kan... enquanto você se comportar, nada de mal vai acontecer ao espanhol...

Foi impossível não ouvir o grito de Shura. Foi impossível evitar que tudo rodasse fortemente. Mas o maldito Radamanthys o amparou, enquanto ria de sua derrota. E, virou-o para si, entre gargalhadas, dizendo:

- De joelhos, Kanon!

Kanon recusou-se, chacoalhando a cabeça. Raios! Ele viu o olhar de Radamanthys sobre si. Aquele olhar só refletia desejo e crueldade. Era... abjeto... nojento... Um arrepio de repulsa percorreu sua espinha quando teve certeza do que teria que enfrentar.

- Não... Aqui não! Longe do Shura! – disse.

Mas Radamanthys o forçou a olhar para Shura e viu Valentine bater nele com o revólver. Shura nem gemeu. Covardes! Ele queria ver aquele idiota bater em Shura se ele não estivesse amarrado àquela cadeira... E, lentamente, Kanon colocou-se de joelhos, o rosto baixo, o olhar fixo num ponto além de Radamanthys. Deixou que seus cabelos caíssem por sobre seu rosto e seu braço machucado caía molemente ao lado de seu corpo. E torceu para não desmaiar.

Radamanthys aproximou-se ainda mais e tomou Kanon pelo pescoço, apertando-o e cravando as unhas em sua pele. Kanon suprimiu um gemido enquanto ele puxava seu rosto pra cima. Com a outra mão ele abriu o zíper da calça, expondo sua ereção diante dos olhos de Kanon, dizendo:

- Chupa, Kan!

Sua humilhação era completa. Passar por aquilo na frente de Shura... mas ele não sabia mais o que fazer... Tinha que evitar que Shura fosse mais ferido. Era óbvio que ele tinha apanhado muito! E o amava tanto! Tanto! Passar por aquilo não seria nada, se ele fosse poupado... Será que estava errado? Será que Shura entenderia? Kanon sentiu um baque no rosto e quase caiu para o lado. Radamanthys irritara-se com sua hesitação e batera nele:

- EU MANDEI CHUPAR!

Lentamente, tomou o membro por entre os lábios. E foi pego de surpresa pela repulsa que sentiu. Com uma das mãos, puxou as nádegas de Radamanthys para si e sentiu um volume enfiado em sua calça... Revólver... lembrou-se de já ter sentido o contato com o revólver quando Radamanthys o prensava na sala de jantar... Era isso! Instintivamente, Radamanthys lançou os quadris para frente fazendo Kanon engasgar e se afastar para respirar. Mas o outro o pegou pelos cabelos e puxou-o para perto de si:

- Por acaso eu mandei você parar, Kanon?

Kanon controlou-se o mais que pode e dessa vez o membro de Radamanthys foi socado profundamente em sua boca. Radamanthys arrancava-lhe os cabelos, enquanto o puxava e afastava, tentando dar ritmo àquela tortura. Ele tentava pegar o revólver sem que o outro notasse...Saco! Aquele braço quebrado não ajudava em nada... E tentava – tentava realmente – não ouvir a voz sentida de Shura. Seu espanhol... e o via naquela maldita situação... Kanon afastou-se mais uma vez para tomar fôlego. Ele, então, recebeu uma nova bofetada... Tudo rodava tanto... Mas finalmente conseguira pegar a arma e agora tinha que escondê-la em suas roupas sem que fosse notada... O bom era que Radamanthys estava tão excitado que nem seria tão complicado assim... Ele voltou à sucção sabendo que tudo começava a se desfazer diante de seus olhos... Melhor assim... Não queria que aquilo continuasse... Não queria que Shura visse aquilo... Era preferível esconder-se na inconsciência... Afastou-se novamente e recebeu outra forte bofetada... Sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca... E dessa vez escorregou lentamente para o chão, apoiando-se sem querer no braço quebrado... gemeu de dor... Antes de tudo escurecer, a última coisa que ouviu foi Shura chamá-lo em desespero.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Alarme desligado! Podem prosseguir. E _Maschera_... toma cuidado!

- _Va bene, Fiore_!

O _Maschera_ começou a deslizar a roldana pelo cabo com que eles ligaram a casa abandonada à casa da quadrilha de Radamanthys. Aquilo exigia concentração, mas o bom seria que eles ingressariam diretamente no andar superior. Como Afrodite modificara as imagens da câmara de segurança daquele lado da casa, eles não esperavam por nenhum tipo de recepção. Assim, tão logo forçou a janela todos puderam entrar em um cômodo deserto. Ninguém os esperava. Depois de ajudar Hyoga a entrar pela janela, eles começaram a parte mais difícil da missão... Localizar os reféns! O _Maschera_ sinalizou para que Ikki e Hyoga fossem pela esquerda, enquanto ele e Saga seguiram para a direita. Eles tinham que cobrir aquele andar o mais rapidamente possível! Depois disso a equipe desceria um andar.

Até agora ninguém sabia que eles estavam lá!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois que Kanon desmaiou, Valentine e Radamanthys saíram do quarto rindo muito e trancaram a porta. Amarrado à cadeira, Shura não podia fazer muito por Kanon, além de chamá-lo com carinho. Pelos deuses! Mataria aqueles dois. Ele jurava que os mataria bem devagar! Como Radamanthys ousara bater em Kanon naquele estado? Humilhá-lo daquela forma? Shura odiara vê-lo ajoelhado em frente a Radamanthys para chupá-lo, mas sabia que Kanon fizera isso para evitar que ele, Shura, apanhasse mais. Pobre Kanon! Mal sabia ele que preferia ser espancado até a morte a vê-lo servindo Radamanthys. Mas ele notara que Kanon roubara o revólver de Radamanthys antes de desmaiar. "_Garoto esperto!"_, pensou Shura com orgulho. Mesmo naquela situação humilhante, Kanon conseguira pensar naquilo. Ah, se Valentine tivesse notado também, ele nem queria pensar no que teria acontecido a Kanon. Mas o idiota parecia se contorcer de ciúmes e não vira nada. Graças aos deuses dera tudo certo e agora eles tinham uma chance de escapar dali. Demorou um pouco para que Kanon se mexesse, mas logo ele acordou e olhou em volta, confuso:

- Shu...ra... – e tentou se levantar.

- Kan, fica deitado mais um pouco.

- Como... como você veio... parar aqui, Espanhol?

- _Yo... Yo volvi _ para me desculpar por ser tão idiota, Kan... E então o Radamanthys já tinha te batido... Eu... nunca fiquei tão desesperado na minha vida...como quando te vi caído no chão e imóvel...Eu... eu achei que você tivesse... morrido, Kan – disse Shura, mas sua voz se quebrou.

- Você... é idiota mesmo... Espanhol – disse Kanon sorrindo. – Eu só vou morrer... bem velhinho... junto de você.

Shura se viu sorrindo tolamente. Kanon conseguia deixá-lo abobado mesmo na situação em que se encontravam. Kanon se aproximou de Shura e tentava soltá-lo das amarras. Pobre Kanon! Era óbvio que ele estava tonto e descoordenado, mas estava vivo e era só isso que importava! Ah! era tão bom sabê-lo vivo. Saber que ele o queria. O que sentia por ele era forte, muito forte. Admitia que tinha medo que Kanon não gostasse dele daquela forma. Ele era tão lindo e atraente. Todos o queriam... por que alguém como ele gostaria de si? Mas a humilhação que ele passara só para protegê-lo deixava claro que Kanon também gostava de si. E ele havia roubado o revólver e dera-lhes uma chance. Shura jurou salvá-lo. Salvar os dois. Só para que eles pudessem fica juntos por muito, muito tempo.

Livre das cordas, Shura puxou Kanon para um longo beijo. E ele sentiu... os lábios macios de Kanon. O calor do seu corpo. Os cabelos dele se enrolando em seus dedos. Aquele sentimento horrível de tê-lo perdido... Precisava dar um jeito de se livrar daquele desespero. E, inconscientemente, abraçou Kanon mais forte. Kanon foi pego de surpresa, mas ao sentir a boca de Shura esmagar a sua, perdeu o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Estava mesmo meio tonto, mas... e daí? Nada mais era importante. Só Shura. Ele sentia sua respiração falhar... Sentia o mundo girar... Logo parou de sentir o chão sob seus pés. Shura puxou-o mais para perto de si e, sem querer, apertou seu braço machucado. Ele gemeu e sua visão escureceu. Sabia que iria desmaiar de novo. Mas tudo bem... estava com o seu Espanhol... Kanon escorregou molemente para o chão.

Shura sentiu o corpo de Kanon estremecer e ouviu-o gemer. Amparou-o para que ele não caísse no chão frio novamente. _Por los dioses_! Kanon estava mal! Ele tinha que tirá-lo dali com urgência. Levá-lo a um hospital. Saber o que aquele maldito fizera a Kanon! Shura chacoalhou-o com carinho e chamou-o baixinho! Kanon tinha que acordar! Tinham que sair dali!

- Kan... acorda! Por favor! Kanon!

- Shu...ra... – disse Kanon depois de um tempo, sentindo tudo girar ao seu redor.

- Nós precisamos fugir, Kan. Agüenta só mais um pouco. Eu te ajudo!

- ...Tá... Espanhol...

Shura amparou-o e o fez levantar-se. Então, envolveu o revólver em sua própria jaqueta e deu um tiro na porta. Kanon esforçava-se para ficar em pé. Ah, Shura iria salvá-lo! Afastá-lo do maldito Radamanthys! Com um pouco de sorte, eles conseguiriam fugir dali. E a sorte realmente pareceu lhes sorrir! As luzes se apagaram naquele momento! Shura abraçou Kanon pela cintura e puxou-o para fora.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga estava alerta. Sabia que aquela calmaria não iria durar mais do que alguns minutos. Eles tiveram muita sorte quando vistoriaram o andar superior. Somente quatro pessoas estavam de guarda e o _Maschera_ e Saga os mataram silenciosamente. Sim, eles trabalhavam perfeitamente juntos. Também o _Maschera_ estava lá para matar e não para morrer! Nenhum dos dois sequer pensava em poupar a vida dos homens de Radamanthys. Por Saga a casa arderia em fogo com Radamanthys dentro assim que conseguissem tirar Kanon, Shura e o Mestre de lá! Ele não fazia a mínima questão de controlar mais seu lado violento. Já se controlara demais. E onde isso o levara? Milo ferido, Kanon seqüestrado e o Mestre... ah, pensar naquilo doía demais. Não conseguia sequer pensar no que Minos faria a Shion! A voz de Minos ainda ecoava em sua cabeça... "_Eu te juro que ele vai sofrer, Saga! Ele vai sofrer cada dia que passar comigo..."_ Então, ao ver mais dois homens, Saga puxou o Maschera brutalmente para o lado e os matou com extrema rapidez. Era isso... Nada naquele andar. Eles tinham que descer. Saga disse no comunicador, enquanto sinalizava a Ikki e Hyoga para que começassem a descer a escada:

- Alvo Alpha isolado. Time 2 em direção ao Alvo 2.

Claro que Saga esperava que a sua presença fosse descoberta. A cada degrau que descia, era isso que pensava... mas o tiroteio começou tão rápido que tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi se esquivar enquanto falava no comunicador:

- Código Laranja! Repito: Código Laranja. Time 2 sob ataque no Alvo Beta! Início imediato da Fase 3.

As luzes se apagaram quase que imediatamente. Agora eles tinham uma grande vantagem. Afinal, usavam óculos que lhes possibilitavam ver no escuro. E, ao lado do _Maschera_, Saga atirou. Realmente eles se davam perfeitamente bem! Pensou ao ver os corpos caídos. Sinalizou para Ikki e Hyoga e eles avançaram. Tinham que localizar os reféns! Era tudo o que importava!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_- Código Laranja! Repito: Laranja. Estamos sob ataque no Alvo Beta_! _ Início imediato da Fase 3._

Mu praguejou baixinho em tibetano enquanto sinalizava a sua equipe para que avançasse no escuro, já que as luzes haviam acabado de se apagar. Ele tinha que admitir que a equipe de Saga avançara mais rapidamente do que a sua. Mu e sua equipe ainda estavam no primeiro andar. O avanço fora pequeno, já que tentaram evitar contato o máximo possível. Mas Saga e o_ Maschera_ foram localizados e agora só lhes restava atacar. Mu disse:

- Operador: ataque iminente. Time 1 no Alvo Gama ainda em busca dos reféns.

Mu avançou, com Aldebaran lhe dando cobertura, quando ouviu a voz de Shaka no comunicador:

_- Mu... toma cuidado...Por favor..._

Mas ele não teve tempo de responder, pois Aldebaran foi atingido atrás de si. Em uma fração de segundos, Mu localizou os agressores e os cancelou:

- Time 1 reporta um ferido. Leão, venha comigo. Dragão... cuide de Touro e tire-o daqui.

E Mu avançou atirando enquanto Aiolia tentava localizar os reféns.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura avançava quase arrastando Kanon pela cintura. Kanon estava mal... Tonto... Desorientado... Quase desmaiando... Shura ouvia tiros, mas não enxergava nada. Quase todas as luzes estavam apagadas... Somente as luzes de emergência piscavam fortemente e o ofuscavam. Assim, tinha dificuldade em saber para onde ir. E... para piorar... _MIERDA_! Ele sentia tudo doer. Apanhara muito e o esforço de arrastar Kanon era imenso. Mas, ele tinha que tirá-lo dali. Faria isso ou morreria tentando... Maldito fosse Radamanthys! Como ele ousara fazer aquilo com Kanon? Bater nele novamente? Shura ouviu a voz fraca de Kanon:

- Shura... me deixa... eu estou te atrapalhando...

- _Yo no voy abandonarte, Kan_!

E foi, então, que Shura viu Mu e Aiolia! Benditos fossem! Eles vieram salvá-los! Shura gritou para Mu, que se aproximou correndo, enquanto Aiolia dava-lhe cobertura.

- Shura... você está bem? O que tem o Kanon? O Mestre? Você o viu?... Time 1 reporta que encontrou Shura e Kanon. Os dois parecem bem. Repito: Shura e Kanon com time 1! - enquanto falava, Mu enlaçou Kanon pela cintura e sinalizou a Shura para que o seguisse.

- Mu... o Mestre... _no está acá_. Eles disseram que ele iria viajar... que ele podia morrer na viagem... – disse Shura, ofegante, enquanto tentava acompanhar o passo do outro. Cacete! Doía! E Shura ouviu uma voz conhecida no comunicador de Mu:

- _Time 2 para time 1. Nós vamos lhes dar cobertura. Onde vocês estão?_

_-_ Alvo Gama, direção oeste. Venham logo! – disse Mu, quando a voz de Saga soou no comunicador.

- _Time 2 a caminho. E o Mestre? Ele também foi localizado?_ – até mesmo para Shura a ansiedade na voz de Saga era evidente.

- ... Sa... ga... – murmurou Kanon ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

- Negativo. O Mestre parece ter sido removido do país. – disse Mu em tom neutro. E acrescentou – Operador: Os reféns parecem feridos. Providencie atendimento urgente!

- _Positivo. Saiam imediatamente daí_ – disse Shaka, nervoso.

Shura analisava friamente a situação. Ele mal, Kanon às beiras de outro desmaio, Mu carregando Kanon e somente Aiolia para dar cobertura. Tiros por todos os lados. O desastre era iminente. Foi, então, que Shura o viu entre o piscar das luzes de emergência... Valentine... que parecia mirar Kanon! "_Não... não de novo... Eles não vão mais afastar Kanon de mim..."_, sem pensar e mirando onde o vira pela última vez, Shura disparou. Logo Saga e o _Maschera_ surgiram seguidos por mais dois homens. Saga parecia fora de si, quase um selvagem, atirando ou atacando todos que surgiam por seu caminho. Nem mesmo o _Maschera_ parecia acompanhar seus movimentos. Era mesmo impressionante. Logo eles os alcançaram e Saga arrancou Kanon dos braços de Mu. O _Maschera_... justo ele... amparou Shura antes de dizer:

- Times 1 e 2 de saída. Início da Fase 4! Repito: Início da Fase 4!

Shura vagamente notou que alguém colocava uma máscara de gás em seu rosto. Tentou olhar para trás para saber se Kanon estava bem, mas não conseguiu. Uma nuvem de gás pareceu envolvê-los.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Virgo saindo do inferno astral!! FINALMENTE!! E tenho muito a agradecer a vocês, que mandam reviews, me incentivam, mandam piadas, comentários e me agüentam no msn. Obrigada!!_

_Como sempre agradeço as madrinhas Makie e Musha! Agradeço as reviews de Lyta Moonshadow, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Dark Wolf, Lhu-chan, Theka Tsukishiro, Leo no Nina, Cond Oluha, Kimera, Seto Scorpyos, Haina Aquarius-sama, J. Yami, Graziele, Keith-chan, Lis Martin, Crista, Makie_

_Obrigada, Cristal! Vc é tudo!!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/08_


	25. Hades

Mestre dos Ladrões

_Mestre dos Ladrões _

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 25 – Hades_

_4 dias depois, algum lugar ao leste, tarde._

Tudo o que Shion se lembraria daquela viagem seriam alguns fragmentos... Para sempre, somente fragmentos... A escuridão, a falta de ar, a certeza de que morreria. E então ele sentira uma picada... O que seria? Muitas vezes ele sentira sede. Muitas, muitas vezes!Mas nada era parecido com a sensação de que seria esmagado... Esmagado pela carga que estava acima dele... E então um barulho... não mais do que um chiado... e ele não conseguia mais se manter acordado...O tempo parecia não importar mais naquela escuridão! Fome... Agonia... Ele não tinha nada mais do que as lembranças para lhe fazer companhia... Sua casa, seus pais... tudo se fora há tanto tempo... Numa noite fria... Ou seria dia? Fora há tanto tempo... Shion só conseguia se lembrar do frio... Quase tão frio como naquele caixote... Quase... Um novo chiado e ele conseguiu respirar com mais facilidade... E havia Mu, seu irmão! Ele o amava tanto! Mu foi tudo o que sobrara de uma vida passada! Ele era a única pessoa que sabia como tudo fora difícil. Tão difícil... E havia Saga... seu amor... O chiado e o sono incontrolável... Ele queria dormir pensando em... Saga...

A cada vez que ele acordava, tudo parecia mais irreal. Tudo parecia importar menos ainda. Era cada vez mais difícil se lembrar... Por que estava ali? Por que não conseguia se mexer? Sua cabeça doía tanto! O tempo havia parado e ele sentia sede, fome, frio, medo, mau cheiro, desespero, dor de cabeça e... sono... muito, muito sono... Ele não queria mais acordar... não ia mais acordar! Saga e Mu escorregaram de sua mente... era cada vez mais difícil lembrar-se deles...

Foi muito tempo depois que ele sentiu... Água! Shion tentou beber, mas alguém esfregava vigorosamente seu corpo. Ele estava nu em algum lugar, encostado a uma parede fria... E havia mais de uma pessoa consigo. Mas estava tão fraco que mal se mantinha em pé... O que acontecera? Ele tentou apoiar-se em um pé e sentiu-o formigar e falhar. Escorregou para o chão e tentou beber a água. A luz doía em seus olhos. A água batia forte em seu corpo. Chamou por Mu e Saga, mas teve a impressão de que nenhum som saíra de sua boca. Então chamou por seus pais, mas ninguém pareceu ouvi-lo. Será que ele morrera? Tudo estava tão confuso... Era tão difícil respirar... Ele foi arrastado por várias mãos para algum lugar e se deitou, tremendo descontroladamente. Sentiu toalhas secarem seu corpo com violência. Sentia seus membros formigarem, como se o sangue voltasse as suas veias... estava nu e várias pessoas estavam a sua volta... mas tudo o que importava era que seu corpo doía, como se tivesse despertado de uma hora para outra. Ele tentou olhar em volta, mas a luz machucava seus olhos. E tudo estava tão embaçado... Uma máscara foi colocada em seu rosto e ele conseguiu respirar melhor. Shion sentiu uma picada no braço... alguém o fez sentar-se e puxou seu cabelo... Suas costas doeram, como se não se mexessem há muito tempo. Ele sentiu a cabeça estranhamente leve... será que cortaram seu cabelo? Aliás, quem estava com ele? Mas seus dentes batiam tanto que não tinha a mínima condição de perguntar. A luz continuava a machucar seus olhos. Sua cabeça latejava de dor. E seu corpo doía... Tudo o que queria era dormir. Dormir e parar de sentir frio e dor! Ele foi deitado em uma cama dura e um ou vários cobertores foram jogados por cima dele. Duas fortes tiras o ataram à cama, mas Shion não se importou. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela escuridão.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_4 dias depois, algum lugar ao leste, tarde_

- Hades, eu vim te avisar que ele já chegou! – disse Minos, receoso.

Afinal, era normalmente impossível saber como Hades reagiria a qualquer notícia. Ele era realmente imprevisível! E despertava-lhe algo muito próximo ao terror. Mas era inegável que ele era brilhante. Era um líder nato. Junto a ele, Minos fazia o que mais gostava e ganhava muito por isso.

- Ele chegou vivo? – como sempre, Minos surpreendeu-se com o a voz dele.

- Sim, vivo, mas em estado lamentável. Ele está na enfermaria com desidratação, hipotermia e anemia. Mas o médico acha que ele vai ficar bem em uns três dias.

- Algum outro dano? - perguntou Hades, interessado.

- Nada mais foi identificado até o momento, mas o médico acha que ainda é cedo para saber. Ele está semi-inconsciente ainda. – disse Minos estranhando o interesse de Hades.

- Bom trabalho, Minos – disse Hades surpreendendo-o ainda mais.

Ele estava estranho naquela tarde. Muito... muito estranho! Aliás, pensando bem, o interesse de Hades era realmente esquisito. Ele se interessava por poucas coisas e por poucas pessoas. Aliás... pensando melhor... só por duas coisas. Dinheiro e poder. Nada mais. Minos olhou, surpreso, Hades se levantar em direção à porta.

- Onde você vai, Hades? – perguntou surpreso. Afinal, desde que chegara, Hades saíra poucas vezes de seus aposentos.

- Eu quero dar as minhas boas vindas ao Mestre, Minos. Boas vindas ao Inferno! – disse Hades numa voz que fez até mesmo Minos estremecer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Toronto, sete dias depois_

Saga jogou o jornal amassado para a cadeira ao lado. Mas, ainda assim, era possível reconhecer a foto de um sorridente Dohko. Abaixo da foto, ele sabia o que estava escrito: POLÍCIA CANADENSE CELEBRA CONVÊNIO DE COOPERAÇÂO COM A UNIÃO EUROPÉIA. Caramba! Aquilo o revoltava, pensou com ódio! Mais ódio ainda ele sentira quando lera a notícia... _A polícia canadense disponibilizará dois de seus melhores homens à força tarefa-especial para apuração de fraudes financeiras internacionais... sempre que possível, as polícias do mundo inteiro devem se apoiar... num mundo globalizado, a única saída contra o crime organizado é a cooperação internacional..._

Saga tinha vontade de pegar o jornal e amassá-lo novamente. Mas foi nesse momento que Kanon surgiu em uma cadeira de rodas empurrada por Shura. De onde estava, Saga já conseguia ouvir a discussão:

- Já falei que prefiro sair andando, espanhol.

- _Vas a hacer_ o que o médico disse, Kan. Já disse. Não adianta discutir.

- Mas eu posso andar. Eu quero andar – disse Kanon entre bravo e... muito bravo.

- Não me interessa o que você quer, Kanon. Interessa o que _vas a hacer_! – disse Shura no mesmo tom.

Saga se levantara para ajudar Kanon. Depois de sete dias, quatro em coma induzida devido ao inchaço na cabeça, ele finalmente sairia do hospital. Era óbvio que não tinha a intenção de descansar, ficar quieto ou obedecer às ordens de quem quer que fosse. Mas graças aos deuses esse parecia ser um problema de Shura e não seu!

Seu problema era dirigir o carro e levar Kanon na hora que Milo marcara para a festa surpresa de boas vindas. Milo insistira tanto em preparar uma festa para Kanon! Saga, obviamente, não se sentia inclinado à festa alguma, mas Milo insistira tanto que ele concordara. Pobre Milo! Sofrera muito! E se ele queria uma festa, qual o problema? Kanon também gostaria... Claro que daria um pouco de trabalho... mas tudo bem! Pelo menos Shaka estaria lá e ficaria com ele, já que o loiro também não andava com ânimo para festas. Mas faria um esforço, é claro! Por seus irmãos. E por Shura e Kamus também, já que os dois mudaram-se para sua casa. Aparentemente ninguém queria deixá-lo sozinho!

Saga chamou o elevador do hospital enquanto dizia para Kanon que ele sairia da cadeira somente quando o carro chegasse. Tocou, então, o botão para ao subsolo. Eles providenciaram todo um esquema de segurança para tirar Kanon do hospital, já que Radamanthys ainda não fora localizado! Quando abriram do elevador, ele e Shura empunhavam os revólveres e, com o auxílio dos homens de Dohko, colocaram-no dentro do carro blindado e seguiram para sua casa, escoltados pela segurança.

"_Raios_!", pensou Saga enquanto dirigia... Até o momento, nenhum sinal do Mestre! E rezou pela milésima vez naquela manhã para que ele estivesse vivo. Iria achá-lo! Achá-lo e trazê-lo consigo. E daria um jeito de compensar por tudo o que ele passara... mas o Mestre também teria que ajudá-lo a esquecer aqueles malditos dias de agonia e desespero! Mas nem no mais negro desespero, perdera a esperança de salvá-lo. Ele iria salvar o Mestre! E Saga entrou na garagem de sua casa. Shura e Kanon ainda discutiam animadamente no banco traseiro do carro. Ele olhou o irmão pelo espelho retrovisor. Pelo menos ele parecia bem. Tirando braço engessado e o enorme hematoma na lateral de seu rosto, Kanon parecia quase novo.

Saga abriu a porta para Kanon entrar. Um grito de "SURPRESA" e as luzes se acenderam. Shura puxou Kanon para um abraço apertado. E ele pode jurar que seu irmão enxugara uma discreta lágrima ao ser abraçado por Shura. Deu um sorriso triste. Milo tirava fotos com Kamus muito perto, olhando-o com amor. Pelo menos seus irmãos pareciam felizes! Então, foi para perto de Shaka. Pelo menos teria alguém para ficar consigo naquela festa!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_São Petesburgo, dois meses depois_

Shaka e Kamus andavam pelas ruas de São Petesburgo. Há quanto tempo eles já estavam lá mesmo? Dois ou três dias? Shaka estava tão cansado devido ao fuso horário que havia perdido a conta. Ele só sabia que sonhara com Mu na noite passada... sonhara que eles finalmente conseguiam conversar. Mas fora só um sonho. Desde que Shion fora levado há quase dois meses, ele se afastara de si. Mu estava triste e abatido, mas irredutível. Ele não se aproximava mais. Era como se ele o culpasse pelo seqüestro de Shion da mesma forma como culpava Saga.

Shaka sabia que Mu só havia resolvido que seria ele quem iria naquela missão para mantê-lo longe de si por um tempo. E isso o magoara mais do que tudo. Saber que de tudo o que eles dividiram nada sobrara. Absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo uma amizade. Mu evitava olhar para si, falar consigo ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse interagir consigo. Shaka, por sua vez, estava cansado de tentar se aproximar de Mu. Assim, quando eles decidiram que seria necessário ir a São Petesburgo para verificar as pistas acerca do paradeiro de Minos, ele se voluntariara. Kamus, obviamente, fora designado para a missão, já que ele era o único entre eles que falava russo com fluência.

Milo, é claro, ficara furioso, mas Kamus soubera acalmá-lo de alguma forma. E Mu aceitara que ele fosse sem fazer nenhum comentário. Raios! Shaka tinha raiva de si por saber o quanto a frieza de Mu o afetava, mas ele não conseguia fazer mais nada. Assim, ele e Saga ficaram ainda mais unidos, já que além de tudo os dois dividiam a fossa. A fossa e a raiva de Mu.

Mas Shaka já tomara a sua decisão. Quando Shion fosse encontrado – vivo ou morto – ele pediria baixa da força tarefa e voltaria para suas atribuições anteriores. Não nascera para aquilo. Na verdade, seu talento era outro. Com certeza! Afinal, fora Shaka, ao interrogar Valentine e Aiacos separadamente, quem vislumbrara a possibilidade de que Minos atuasse em São Petesburgo. Com mais alguns dias de interrogatório, Shaka tivera a certeza mais do que absoluta que encontrariam algo naquela cidade. Infelizmente, porém, ninguém ainda descobrira nada que os levasse a Radamanthys. Esse parecia ter desaparecido no ar. Nem mesmo Valentine parecia saber algo dele. Mas Minos... bom, era esse quem os interessava, não era? Fora ele quem levara Shion. Quando este voltasse, Shaka ficaria tranqüilo de deixar Mu com ele. Sim, porque sabia que ainda que Mu não o quisesse, ele não teria coragem de abandoná-lo. Amava-o demais para isso.

Kamus chamou-o de volta à realidade e disse que naquela noite ele havia selecionado mais dois clubes noturnos para ir. Shaka dissera que analisaria os dados. O trabalho de investigação era lento. Muito lento. Se Minos vivia mesmo ali, ele se escondia como um fantasma. A polícia local insistia em dizer que nada sabia. Mas eles resolveram aprofundar a investigação e, naquela tarde, invadiram o banco de dados da polícia local. Se houvesse algo, eles saberiam em breve. Enquanto isso, Kamus verificava algumas casas noturnas e fazia perguntas discretas. Se Minos estivesse mesmo por ali, eles descobririam em breve. Muito em breve.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_São Petesburgo, mais de dois meses depois_

Dohko pegou o carro de um dos seguranças de Minos. Sem que o paspalho notasse, pegou o seu crachá de identificação. Depois que a equipe o copiasse, ele só teria que deixa-lo sobre o banco do carro. O segurança ele jamais desconfiaria de nada.

Assim, Dohko deixou o crachá com o _Maschera_ em uma esquina escura de uma rua nos arredores. Foram dias e dias até que eles finalmente tivessem acesso ao pessoal de Minos. Tinha que dar certo! Outra chance como aquela podia demorar semanas! E Dohko começou a trabalhar no carro.

000000000000000000000000000000000

O _Maschera_ olhou para o crachá do tal segurança que recebera de Dohko... Chesire de Cait Sith... Nomezinho ridículo. Mas tudo bem! Até que servia.

Transmitiu a foto a Mu e Saga para que fossem adiantando o trabalho. Ele ainda tinha que levar o crachá à sede de operação e voltar a tempo de interceptar o comboio de segurança. O _Maschera_ olhou para o relógio. "_É, daria tempo"_, pensou. Mas ele tinha que se apressar! Entrou no carro e disparou em direção à sede.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minos olhava-os dançar! Era difícil dizer qual dos dois era mais lindo! O de cabelo loiro-prateado ou o de cabelos loiro-dourado... Lindos! Dançavam juntos, sensualmente. Minos podia jurar que todas as pessoas os olhavam cobiçosamente!

Os dois eram altos, fortes, sensuais e incrivelmente belos. E ele os queria, mesmo sabendo que eles se esfregavam um no outro como se já tivessem escolhido. Não importava! Minos os escolhera! Mandou um de seus homens convidar os dois a irem para sua sala reservada. E avisou que deveria sair em poucos minutos do clube.

Logo que os dois seres chegaram, olhando para tudo surpresos, Minos se aproximou. Ele não era homem de meias palavras. Na verdade, ele tinha tanto trabalho desde que Aiacos fora preso da primeira vez que dificilmente podia se dar ao luxo de escolher ficar com alguém. Mas quando os viu beijarem-se à sua frente, lascivamente, sentiu-se bambear. Cacete! Há quanto tempo ele não queria alguém daquela forma? Muito, muito tempo! E quando Minos perguntou se eles estariam a fim, eles o dispensaram dizendo que aquela noite eles a passariam sozinhos! Mas que na noite seguinte... quem sabe... Minos sentiu o sangue ferver. Claro que ele podia mandar seus homens pegá-los e levá-los à sua casa à força! Claro que sim! Mas, por algum motivo, Minos quis que os dois também o quisessem. Já estava cheio de forçar todo mundo! De vez em quando alguém podia desejá-lo também, oras! A forma como os dois o olhavam lhe dizia que era só uma questão de tempo. Na noite seguinte... E quando ele concordou, foi recompensado!

Um dos dois o beijou possessivamente. E ele sentiu o outro por trás, tocando seu corpo e puxando sua camisa. Sentia as mãos dos dois em seu corpo... E, em algum momento eles trocaram... Agora era o outro a beijá-lo enquanto o primeiro o apalpava desavergonhadamente, empurrando-o contra o outro. Minos puxou um dos dois mais para perto, enquanto o outro se forçava contra si. Sentiu-se incendiar. Logo ele! Logo alguém frio e calculista como ele se encontrava naquele estado por causa de dois desconhecidos. Tão bom! E, depois de algum tempo, os dois se afastaram dizendo um "até outro dia" cheio de promessas! Minos sentia o coração disparado. Quem seriam aqueles dois? Minos deu-lhes seu telefone e os dois ficaram de ligar. _Quando?_ Sorrisos discretos e cheios de lascívia... _Logo..._

Minos viu-os se afastar... Lindos! Cabelos soltos e compridos, mãos dadas... Movimentando-se como felinos no cio. Céus! Tinha que ser logo. E agora ele tinha que dar um jeito de se aliviar. Minos tinha uma boa idéia de como faria isso! "_Uma ótima idéia"_, pensou enquanto chamava seus seguranças.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chesire de Cait Sith encontrou seu crachá caído no banco de seu carro! Graças aos deuses ninguém notara! Entrou no carro e fez o percurso até a mansão.

Chesire não sabia o que tinha. Por que estava com tanto sono? Daquele jeito não conseguiria chegar à mansão. Era melhor parar em algum lugar e jogar água no rosto. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu se daria tempo! "_É... dá, sim"_, considerou.

Ele tinha que percorrer o caminho todo para avisar o pessoal de Minos que o caminho estava limpo. Por isso, não havia ninguém consigo. Ele tinha a função mais idiota dentre todo o aparato de segurança de Minos. Batedor. Era isso o que era. Um maldito batedor. E se ele demorasse um minuto a mais ninguém notaria.

Chesire parou o carro num posto. E nem viu o que o atingiu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Dispositivo posicionado. Recebe o sinal?

- _Sim... sinal sendo transmitido..._

- Podemos ir para a sede?

- _Fiquem mais 30 minutos para despistar!_

- Positivo!

Shaka virou-se para Afrodite e puxou-o para a pista de dança. E os dois continuaram a dançar colado. "_Se tudo desse certo, ninguém mais os abordaria naquela noite"_, pensou sabendo que isso era improvável, considerando a atenção que chamavam. Ao longe, Minos saía da _boite_ com seu aparato de segurança.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O _Maschera_ transmitiu a mensagem de que o caminho estava limpo. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer agora era seguir o comboio de Minos e entrar na casa quando tudo se acalmasse. Daí, então, ele deveria vistoriar o exterior da casa e descobrir que espécie de equipamentos de segurança alarme e monitoramento eles usavam. "_Simples! Tão simples"_, pensou preocupado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Mestre dormia em seu quarto, mas algo o fez despertar... Seria a tosse? Ou a dor em seu tornozelo inchado? Desde que os idiotas dos homens do Minos, sem querer, deixaram-no rolar escada abaixo, colocar as correntes nos pés era um martírio. E aquela tosse não o deixara mais desde aquela tarde na garagem. Saco! Era complicado achar posição com os pulsos e os tornozelos acorrentados, mas ele já estava se acostumando. Pelo menos sua costela não o incomodava mais, mesmo quando ele tossia.

O Mestre tentou focar a sua atenção ao que quer que fosse que o despertara. Estava escuro e sua cabeça latejava pela falta de comida... "_Bom, melhor fome do que sede",_ pensou. Notou que alguém estava ao lado da sua cama. Ele tinha certeza! Saco! O que podia ser agora? Foi quando ele sentiu uma mão fria em seu pescoço.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minos olhava para o Mestre, dormindo na cama estreita há algum tempo já. Tanto que seus olhos já haviam se acostumado à escuridão. Não, ele não era seu tipo. Mas até que era bonito. "_E está acorrentado"_, pensou quase sorrindo. E quem mais ele poderia conseguir àquela hora? **Bem** que podia ficar com um de seus homens, mas ele não gostaria de deixar algum incapacitado para o trabalho no dia seguinte. E o Mestre... bom... deixá-lo incapacitado fazia parte do seu trabalho, afinal... Ah, aqueles dois deuses que apareceram no _club_ naquela noite deixaram-no necessitado. Ele precisava ter alguém ou bater em alguém. E o Mestre encaixava-se perfeitamente em suas duas necessidades! "_E já está acorrentado"_, pensou Minos novamente, alargando o sorriso. É, o Mestre até que não devia ser tão ruim assim, já que Hades parecia se interessar por ele... E se era bom para Hades, com certeza seria bom para si.

Minos olhou para o Mestre novamente. Ele tossia de vez em quando e parecia respirar com dificuldade. Claro que devido àquela tarde em que tivera que respirar o gás do escapamento dos carros. E apesar de tudo ele ainda parecia bem, apesar de ter perdido vários quilos! O Mestre passara quatro dias num _container_ drogado. Mais três dias inconsciente devido à desidratação severa que sua remoção causara. Nos dias seguintes ele fora interrogado sem grandes arrroubos de violência, devido às recomendações médicas. E finalmente Minos ficara livre para fazer dele o que quisesse: drogas psicotrópicas, afogamento, choques, queimaduras, isolamento, espancamento, monóxido de carbono... Logo ficara claro que nenhuma informação que ele tivesse era relevante. A equipe dele alterara todas as senhas e códigos de acesso. E o Mestre se negava terminantemente a dar informações sobre o que sabia ou sobre seus homens. Nada no mundo fizera com que Minos conseguisse convencê-lo a compartilhar o que sabia. Isso já durava meses. Era inútil mantê-lo vivo. Completamente inútil. Mas, por algum motivo, Hades insistira para que ele não fosse morto. E de vez em quando, Hades mandava que o Mestre fosse levado para si. E Minos passara a torturá-lo por diversão!

Minos olhou-o com atenção... Não, ele não era o seu tipo, mas Minos admitia que ele era bonito... com um jeito meio exótico e rebelde... mas bonito. Raios! O que Hades queria com ele? Então, Minos notou que o Mestre fizera a barba e tomara banho. Então ele ainda não perdera o orgulho de ser gente... "_Ótimo! É melhor mesmo que esteja limpo"_, pensou Minos, tocando seu pescoço, antecipando o que pretendia fazer. Hoje ele ia descobrir qual o interesse que o Mestre despertava em Hades. O Mestre acordou de imediato:

- O que você quer agora, Minos? – perguntou desafiador.

- Eu tive uma noite ruim, Mestre. Levei uma dispensada... – disse Minos em voz pastosa.

- Eu não me importo com sua vida afetiva, Minos – disse o Mestre em tom entediado, virando-se para o outro lado.

"_Maldito seja!"_, pensou Minos. "_Como se tivesse condições de me dispensar", _enraiveceu-se, puxando-o pelo braço e inclinando-se sobre ele de forma ameaçadora:

- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado com o que você se importa, Mestre...

Minos apertou o ombro do Mestre num local que sabia machucado e abaixou-se para beijá-lo, imobilizando-o com o próprio corpo. Claro que ele ouviu quando o Mestre gemeu. Óbvio que o sentiu resistir. Mas o Mestre estava tão fraco depois de meses de interrogatório que era muito fácil subjugá-lo. "_Fácil demais"_, pensou sentindo a excitação crescer ao sentir o outro se debater debaixo de si. Minos, então, forçou o Mestre a levantar as mãos. Sorriu ao ouvir o barulho das correntes e começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo dele. Ouviu algo parecido com um gemido de dor. Minos riu. Dor! Ah, ele sentiria a dor. E Minos abriu os botões da camisa pesada que o Mestre usava e começou a mordê-lo com força. E sentiu a excitação aumentar. O Mestre debatia-se e tentava se soltar. Minos deu-lhe uma bofetada, dizendo a seguir:

- Fica quieto, Mestre! Ou eu te prendo de novo aquele caixote...

- ... Não... – contra sua vontade, sua voz saiu aterrorizada. Ele anda sonhava com fragmentos daquela maldita viagem...

O Mestre se debatia desesperado. Era só o que faltava. Depois de tudo, ser violentado por Minos. Ah, isso não iria acontecer. Minos estava levemente embriagado. E estava excitado. "É_ só esperar o momento certo"_, considerou o Mestre, tentando afastar a dor de seus pensamentos. E quando o outro menos esperava, ele virou-se, colocando as correntes em seu pescoço e começou a estrangulá-lo usando toda a sua força. Shion sussurrou perto de seu ouvido:

- Morre, canalha!

Era importante que fosse silencioso. "_Muito importante"_, pensou Shion apertando ainda mais as correntes no pescoço de Minos. Depois disso, com certeza, ele seria morto e aquele pesadelo acabaria! Minos arfava em desespero, mas acabou por conseguir bater com as mãos na parede. Os guardas logo entraram e bateram em sua cabeça com algo duro. Ele viu tudo se dissolver e foi arrastado para fora da cama. Agora estava sendo amparado por dois homens, enquanto Minos olhava-o com ódio logo à sua frente. Nunca julgara que o outro poderia sentir alguma coisa... Shion cuspiu em Minos, que lhe deu um forte soco:

- Hades não vai aparecer, Mestre! Ele não se importa com você! Ninguém se importa com você!

- VOCÊ É UM COVARDE, MINOS!!

A última coisa que Shion sentiu foi quando foi acertado no olho por Minos. E tudo escureceu de uma vez. Minos então disse a seus homens:

- Pendurem-no pelos pulsos na sala de interrogatório até amanhã. Ele vai se arrepender de ter me atacado.

- Mas senhor Minos... O aquecimento da sala está desligado. Vai demorar algum tempo para aquecê-la.

- Melhor assim! O frio deve acalmar o Mestre – disse, saindo do quarto com raiva.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_- O que você quer agora, Minos?_

_- Eu tive uma noite ruim, Mestre. Levei uma dispensada..._

_- Eu não me importo com sua vida afetiva, Minos._

_- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado com o que você se importa, Mestre..._

A felicidade que Saga sentiu ao sabê-lo vivo logo foi substituída por uma violenta ansiedade ao ouvir sons conhecidos. O canalha agarrava Shion, que se debatia e gemia de dor. Ah, se ele pudesse entrar lá agora e salvá-lo. Se ele pudesse se materializar lá, onde ele estava e soltá-lo. Se ele pudesse matar Minos por tocá-lo! Mas não podia. E ouvir aquilo era como ser dilacerado. Saga apertou as unhas na palma de sua outra mão, tentando se controlar.

_- Me solta!_

_- Fica quieto, Mestre! Ou eu te prendo de novo aquele caixote..._

_- ... Não... _

_- Morre, canalha! _

Saga sentia que prendia a respiração, mas torcia desesperadamente para que Shion matasse Minos. Maldito fosse ele! Só que sabia que se Shion o matasse ele seria morto logo em seguida. Não, era melhor não o matar! Mas seu coração apertou-se em desespero quando ouviu uma porta que se abria violentamente e um baque. Shion fora dominado. O som de um soco se fez ouvir e pegou-se novamente segurando a respiração. Ele tinha certeza de que Mu, ao seu lado, sentia o mesmo.

_- Hades não vai aparecer, Mestre! Ele não se importa com você! Ninguém se importa com você!_

_- VOCÊ É UM COVARDE, MINOS!!_

Céus! Eles se importavam demais com o Mestre. Aliás, ultimamente, Saga só se importava com Shion. Só pensava nele! Nunca julgara que podia se preocupar com alguém como se preocupava com ele. Tentava se convencer que o que o desesperava era saber que Shion estava sendo torturado. Que estava ferido quando fora levado. Mas sabia que não era só isso. Shion trocara de lugar consigo. Shion se entregara para que ele não sofresse aquilo. Shion o amava. E ele sabia que também o amava. E nunca conseguira dizer isso a Shion pessoalmente. Nunca conseguira beijá-lo e ver seus olhos brilharem enquanto dizia que o amava. Céus! Eles tiveram tão pouco tempo. Tão pouco. Há quase três meses que tudo o que eles faziam era procurá-lo. Quando eles conseguiram uma boa pista, até o maldito Dohko viera ajudá-los. Saga sentiu vontade de berrar que Shion não devia e não podia acreditar em Minos. Nunca!

_- Pendurem-no pelos pulsos na sala de interrogatório até amanhã. Ele vai se arrepender de ter me atacado._

_- Mas senhor Minos... O aquecimento da sala está desligado. Vai demorar algum tempo para aquecê-la._

_- Melhor assim! O frio deve acalmar o Mestre. _

Mais uma porta se batendo e o som de passos. Aparentemente Minos saíra de lá. Mu, então, desligou o canal de áudio. Saga sentia as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração. Ele sentia o sangue correr dolorosamente por suas veias. O desespero parecia tomar conta de seu cérebro. Desespero e ansiedade! Shion estava vivo. Mas por quanto tempo? O que fariam com ele?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Nós vamos adiantar a missão para amanhã à noite. O Shion pode não viver muito mais. – disse Mu, saindo da sala e batendo a porta.

Mu saiu da sala de recepção meio desorientado. Na verdade, sentia-se nauseado. Sim, Shion estava vivo. Mas sob que condições? Sendo torturado, violentado, usado por Hades... sua voz estava fraca. Ele tossia sem parar... Shion estava mal, isso era mais do que óbvio. Ah, ele tinha que salvá-lo... Shion salvara-o tantas vezes! Shion se importara consigo até mesmo quando o rejeitara. E agora, iria dar um jeito de salvá-lo e ter seu irmão de volta! Ainda que ele só pensasse em Saga, Mu daria um jeito de tê-lo de volta. Ainda que Shion tivesse se entregado para salvar Saga, ignorando a dor que causaria em Mu, iria salvá-lo.

O pior era que ele não tinha ninguém com quem se abrir. Ninguém! Sim, Shaka tentara conversar consigo em mais de uma ocasião, mas se afastara dele todas as vezes. Porém, desde que Shaka e Saga vieram definitivamente trabalhar com eles, eles se tornaram ainda mais próximos, se possível. Raios! Shaka consolava Saga, pedia a opinião de Saga e até mesmo ria de vez em quando. E Mu... ODIAVA AQUILO! Ah, se não soubesse do quanto precisava deles, já os teria dispensado. Mas ele precisava. Os dois eram ótimos e interagiam perfeitamente com a equipe. E Mu precisava dos dois para encontrar Shion! Já Dohko fora compreensivo e os transferira definitivamente para a força-tarefa.

Mas Mu odiava ter que vê-los todos os dias. Ver a amizade dos dois. Maldito fosse Saga! Com que direito ele lhe roubava tudo o que tinha? Seu irmão... e seu namorado... Sim, sabia que estava sendo ridículo, mas não conseguia voltar atrás. Não conseguia! Na verdade, sentia-se perdido por aquele amor. Era como se tivesse perdido o controle completamente. Amava-o tanto! Mas não sabia lidar com o amor. Só conseguia lidar com seu orgulho e com a personagem calma que ele representava para os outros. Não saberia lidar com uma rejeição de Shaka e por isso mesmo nem tentava se aproximar. Mas nunca deixava de observá-lo, de saber onde ele estava ou o que estava fazendo. Mas sentia-se impedido de se aproximar. Por diversas vezes notara que também Shaka o olhava, o procurava. Notara que ele parecia triste e carente. Mas, obstinadamente, afastava-se dele, então. Não! Tinha que se preocupar com Shion. Ele não podia deixar-se distrair por Shaka. Ele não podia correr o risco de ser rejeitado. Não de novo! Não sem Shion para ampará-lo. E Mu mantinha-se afastado de Shaka. Desde que ele não participasse de missões em campo, e não fosse ferido, toleraria a sua presença na força-tarefa.

Foi assim que depois de incontáveis semanas eles finalmente descobriram onde Minos estava. São Petesburgo. A dificuldade era saber se Shion estava com ele. Se Shion ainda estava vivo... Então eles resolveram averiguar. Todos eles e o próprio Dohko foram para a Rússia. Em São Petesburgo eles descobriram que Minos freqüentava um _night club_ de sado-masoquismo. Típico. Kanon fizera teste para ser DJ e passara, sob os veementes protestos de Shura. Mas Kanon fora irredutível! Já Dohko se empregara como manobrista. Afrodite e Shaka freqüentavam o clube todas as noites. Ah, Mu se lembrava daquela briga! Ele proibira Shaka de ir, mas todos lhe lembraram que Minos preferia os loiros. E os dois eram os únicos, além de Milo que não contava, por não ser policial e por ser conhecido por Minos. Então, ele – publicamente – desdenhara a capacidade de Shaka em sair-se bem numa missão de campo. Obviamente Shaka se ofendera imensamente e tornara-se irredutível. Ninguém ousara meter-se entre os dois e a discussão fora violenta. Pensando bem, ele teve a impressão de que essa foi a última vez em que os dois se falaram. E quando o assunto foi submetido à votação, todos se manifestaram no sentido de que Shaka e Afrodite deviam seguir com a missão. Mu não falara mais nada e – desde então – só dormia quando Shaka chegava à base, monitorando-o obsessivamente todas as noites. Ele tinha certeza de que o outro nem mesmo notara o quanto ele se preocupava. Mas Mu não agüentaria vê-lo ferido novamente.

Mu sabia que Shura estava quase que a mesma situação que ele, monitorando os atos de Kanon obsessivamente. Este fora proibido de fazer outra coisa que não fosse ficar no _cock pit_ de som e mandar mensagens informando sobre o movimento. Ele não podia sair nem para pegar um _drink_ ou ir ao banheiro. E só saía quando a casa estava vazia. Shura só dormia quando ele chegava e brigava com ele, invariavelmente. Quase dez dias se passaram desta forma antes que Minos aparecesse por lá. Eles estavam quase desistindo, já que não conseguiam outras pistas sobre a operação de Minos na cidade. Mas – finalmente - naquela noite, eles tiveram sucesso. Saga já tinha uma via do crachá de um dos seguranças de Minos com a foto devidamente substituída pela do _Maschera_.

Mu localizou no mapa da cidade e arredores a casa onde Minos estava. No caminho entre São Pastesburgo e Peterhoff. Humm... escolha interessante. Havia muitas mansões naquela estrada. E muitas delas ficavam próximas ao rio e, consequentemente, ao Báltico. Humm... Isso podia facilitar tudo! Então, hackeou o site da Prefeitura da cidade na esperança que aquela casa tivesse passado por alguma reforma e, assim, tivesse a planta registrada na Prefeitura. BINGO! Mansão histórica.

Mu, então, pediu a Saga que examinasse os arredores da mansão enquanto contrapunha a localização do quarto de Shion à planta da casa e descobriu exatamente onde ficava o quarto. Ótimo! Agora eles só tinham que planejar tudo e conseguir todo o equipamento que iram necessitar. Em menos de um dia. Sem levantar suspeitas.

Já Saga examinava pelo _google earth_ a localização da casa. Ele pensava no melhor trajeto até o quarto de Shion, em como tirá-lo dali e calculava o tempo da operação. Kamus recebia do _Maschera_ as informações sobre os aparatos de segurança do exterior da casa. O _Maschera_ mandava fotos de tudo o que via. Shura tentava identificar os aparelhos e seu alcance.

Pouco depois Afrodite e Shaka chegaram para ajudá-los. Mu olhou para Shaka brevemente, imaginado como seria beijá-lo da forma como Afrodite e Minos fizeram naquela noite. E as cantadas que ele ouviu... Mu entendia vagamente, já que na primeira noite, Kamus traduzira algumas, antes de notar o quanto ele ficara alterado...E elas se repetiram por todos os malditos dez dias em que Shaka ficara naquela missão. Já Shaka evitou olhá-lo nos olhos e foi tomar banho. Dohko e Kanon chegariam ainda mais tarde, já que não podiam sair antes do horário sem levantar suspeitas. Milo e Kamus ficaram encarregados de fazer compras na manhã seguinte e foram dispensados para dormir mais cedo. Afinal, Kamus era o único que falava russo.

Eles realmente tinham muito que fazer. E precisavam mandar o _Maschera_ sair de lá com urgência. Além disso, logo, logo Mu iria com alguns homens aos arredores da casa de Minos para ter acesso remoto à rede. Graças aos deuses eles já haviam providenciado um furgão. Mu resolveu que era hora de dormir, já que o dia seguinte seria longo. Muito longo. E ele evitou pensar em Shion sendo espancado e em Shaka sendo beijado. Se ele pensasse naquilo, dificilmente iria dormir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todos! Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas meu último mês foi um horror... Odeio outubro! De verdade! Assim, agradeço a todos que me escreveram e que não desistiram de ler esta fic. E um obrigada especial à minha beta adorada, a Cristal. Fofa! Adoro você!_

_Agradeço às madrinhas Mussha e Makie a a todos os que enviaram reviews! Obrigada Kiara Salkys, Lyta Moonshadow, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Lukinha, Virgo no Áries, Boromira, Tsuki Torres, Dark Wolf, Lhu-chan, Theka Tsukishiro, Seto Scorpyos, Haina Aquarius-sama, Frozine, J. Yami, Condessa Oluha, Graziele, Simon de Escorpião e Nathalie-chan_

_Obrigada, Cristal!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/08_


	26. Irreal

_Mestre dos Ladrões _

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 26 – Irreal_

Minos olhava avaliativamente para o Mestre, sem camisa, com os pulsos amarrados unidos e suspensos acima da cabeça, preso num gancho que pendia do teto. Ele já estava lá há horas, esperando-o chegar... Depois disso, seus braços não o obedeceriam por algum tempo devido à dor muscular. Minos olhou-o novamente. Ele tossia mais do que na noite anterior e parecia respirar com crescente dificuldade. Seus lábios estavam meio arroxeados pelo frio. Sua pele tinha um tom azulado! O olho que acertara na noite anterior estava inchado e arroxeado. Céus! Ele teria de arranjar uma boa desculpa para Hades por ter marcado o rosto do Mestre! Hades proibira-o terminantemente de fazer isso! Mas que fosse! O maldito merecera o soco, depois do que fizera! E, apesar de tudo, os olhos do Mestre brilhavam agressivos e desafiadores. Ele não parecia sentir medo pelo que viria. "_Tão arrogante!_...", pensou com raiva. Ah, aquilo duraria pouco. Maldito fosse o Mestre! Depois ele acharia um jeito de explicar a Hades! Depois!

E enrolou uma corda fina no pescoço do Mestre e começou a apertá-la devagar, bem devagar. Com prazer ele viu o corpo do outro se arquear enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. Então, mandou que Sylphid começasse a bater nele. A cada golpe de Sylphid, o Mestre emitia um som estranho, já que com a garganta apertada ele não conseguia gritar. De vez em quando Minos afrouxava a corda para que o Mestre respirasse e respondesse a suas perguntas. Mas ele se negava. Não que esperasse alguma resposta, por óbvio! Não depois de meses! O Mestre não iria dar-lhes nenhuma informação útil! "_Então"_, pensou Minos pela milésima vez, "_por que Hades não me deixa matá-lo de uma vez? Por quê?"._ Maldito fosse ele! Após um tempo que pareceu muito longo, os pulsos do Mestre foram soltos e ele escorregou pesadamente para o chão, lutando desesperadamente por ar. Não conseguia manter-se em pé. E pedia por água, tossindo e tremendo bastante. Minos olhou-o friamente. Pulsos cortados pela corda. Um imenso hematoma no pescoço. Diversos vergões pelas costas. Dores musculares horríveis. Obviamente com muito frio. Desesperado de sede. E, ainda assim, ele não falara nada. Talvez no dia seguinte devesse pendurá-lo pelo pescoço. Ou amarrar seus pulsos com fios de _nylon_. Ou queimar seu corpo. Ou cortá-lo com uma faca. Bom, ele resolveria depois. Agora tentaria outra estratégia, já que Hades viajara... Uma que abalaria o Mestre, pelo que notara...

Abaixou-se ao lado do Mestre e puxou-o pelos cabelos com brutalidade. Beijou-o com selvageria, mordendo seu pescoço e machucando-o sempre que possível. Com a outra mão apalpava com força o corpo machucado do Mestre. Sua excitação aumentava a cada gemido de dor. O Mestre, é claro, não conseguira se defender no estado em que se encontrava. Ele mal conseguia respirar, afinal. Até tentara se esquivar, mas Minos se segurara para não rir de seus esforços... "_Tão fraco_!", pensou, feliz. Então, encarou-o e disse:

- E agora, Mestre, nós faremos uma "festinha" com você!

O brilho de medo que passou brevemente pelos olhos do outro foi recompensador. E Minos tivera a certeza quase absoluta que o sentira estremecer de medo. Não de frio! De medo! O Mestre, com certeza, entendera o teor da "festinha". Ele ainda tentara dar uma resposta desafiadora, mas tivera um acesso de tosse. Ah, mas Minos sentira o seu medo. Finalmente achara o ponto fraco do Mestre e sentira seu medo. Sentiu um desejo explosivo pelo Mestre. Dor e medo. Nada o excitava como o medo e a dor. Ele teve que se controlar para não violentar o outro lá mesmo! No chão da sala de interrogatório, com todos olhando! Que diferença faria se ele o tomasse à força lá mesmo? Os homens podiam até se divertir também! Não, não dava! Ele ainda tinha muito que fazer e só mais tarde conseguiria arranjar um tempo para o Mestre... Além de si mesmo, ele recrutaria uns cinco ou seis homens para violentá-lo. Dor e medo! "_Sim, isso vai ser bastante agradável..."._ Foi neste momento que seu celular particular tocou. Ele viu o número e não acreditou na sorte que dera! Aqueles dois ligavam para ele! Afastou-se um pouco, deixando o Mestre jogado no chão e foi falar com eles... Logo, voltou bastante feliz e disse:

- Pena! Hoje não vai dar, Mestre. Mas amanhã nós vamos nos divertir bastante! - e Minos ordenou aos guardas - Podem levá-lo ao quarto!

Sim, ele vira o alívio nos olhos do Mestre. Ah, mas ele não perdia por esperar! Amanhã eles iriam se divertir. Muito! Depois daria um jeito de se explicar com Hades. Então, saiu da sala e olhou para o relógio... Tinha que correr e terminar o trabalho logo, se não quisesse se atrasar! O problema era que aquele acesso de violência acendera dentro de si o seu pior lado. "_Pobres daqueles dois! Pobre deles",_ pensou Minos lascivamente. Eles eram tão lindos!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka desligou o telefone e disse a Mu na voz mais impessoal que conseguiu:

- Tudo acertado! Ele aceitou na hora. Eu e o _Top_ vamos distraí-lo essa noite para que vocês possam agir.

Mu afastou os olhos da tela do computador, como se tivesse visto alguma coisa enquanto Shaka falava com aquele maldito! Céus! Ele odiara o tom de voz que Shaka usara para falar com Minos... Sedutor! Lascivo! Raios! Ele quase pulara por cima de Shaka e arrancara o celular das mãos dele! Ah, mas não podia demonstrar o seu interesse! Ou o seu ciúme! Mu sabia que não podia impedi-lo de agir. Infelizmente! Afinal, eles precisavam afastar Minos e o maior número de seguranças possível se quisessem resgatar o Mestre naquela noite. O problema era saber que Shaka poderia ficar em perigo. Sério perigo. Aquilo quase o enlouquecia de agonia! E havia também... o ciúme! O que Shaka faria para manter Minos interessado? O quê? Até onde ele chegaria? Não! Ele tinha que parar de se torturar daquele jeito! Era só uma missão! Uma maldita missão! Só isso!

Mu forçou-se a olhá-lo nos olhos e sentiu-se fraquejar. Ele tinha vontade de implorar para que Shaka não fosse. Podia requisitá-lo para ajudá-lo na vã de apoio à noite. Ajudá-lo a confundir sistemas e imagens na casa de Minos. Ah, mas se fizesse isso, Shaka poderia desconfiar de que ele o amava! Podia pensar que ele se importava. Podia até achar que Shaka era mais importante para si do que qualquer pessoa do mundo! Não podia se entregar assim. Assim, disse na voz mais tranqüila que conseguiu:

- Ótimo, _Prince_! Só não se metam em encrenca, já que nossa prioridade é resgatar o Mestre. Quando ele estiver em segurança no barco, nós enviaremos o sinal e vocês irão para o ponto de encontro imediatamente.

- Entendido, _Hacker. _Vou combinar tudo com o_ Top_ – disse Shaka com algo como tristeza ressoando em sua voz.

Mas tudo o que ele fez foi sair da sala em silêncio. Sim, agora Shaka tinha certeza. Mu não sentia absolutamente nada por si. Agora até mesmo o tratava pelo _nick _que ele escolhera ao entrar na força-tarefa. E não recomendara nem mesmo que tivesse cuidado. Ou demonstrara qualquer sinal de preocupação. Tudo o que lhe importava era a missão e que nada atrapalhasse o resgate do Mestre. Raios! Além de tudo, Mu julgava-o incapaz para a missão. Mas iria provar que não era. Tudo bem que ele não tinha condições de invadir a casa de Minos e atirar em todos, como Saga, Kamus, Shura e o _Maschera_. Tudo bem que ele não era tão bom em hackear sistemas como Mu. Mas saberia desviar a atenção de Minos junto com Afrodite. Isso ele iria conseguir, sem dúvida alguma. E Mu teria que reconhecer isso quando tudo isso tivesse terminado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion era arrastado por dois guardas de volta para seu quarto com os pés e mãos acorrentados. Dessa vez ele não conseguira andar. Aquela... sessão de interrogatório... fora muito pior. Muito pior do que as outras. E a ameaça de Minos... Não, ele não iria pensar naquilo. Nem no que viria no dia seguinte. Sim, sabia que Minos era sádico. O cão raivoso de Hades. Sem a genialidade de Radamanthys ou a força de Aiacos. Só sadismo e crueldade. Pelos deuses! O que mais Minos poderia querer consigo? Ele não tinha informações para dar. Ele se recusara a falar sobre o que sabia. Mantê-lo vivo era uma perda de tempo e um imenso risco.

Chegando ao seu quarto, os guardas o soltaram no chão, como se ele fosse um saco de batatas e se afastaram em direção à porta. Antes que eles saíssem, Shion pediu água com voz fraca. Mas eles riram e fecharam a porta. Tentou levantar-se para ir à cama, mas sentiu tudo girar ao seu redor. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu doer... Não! Desta vez ele nem mesmo conseguiria levantar-se do chão frio para ir até a cama pequena que ficava numa parede. "_Quantos dias mais antes de morrer?"_, pensou. Ah, ele não devia pensar nisso. Devia pensar em Mu, seu irmão... Em Saga e na única noite que tiveram. Em Saga dizendo que o amava... Eram as únicas coisas que o manteriam são naquele momento. Tremeu de frio e tossiu várias vezes. Ah, ele queria tanto um cobertor... água... algo para comer... Em algum momento ele teve quase certeza de que vira o rosto de Hades... ou de Shun... Uma flor... NÃO! Não de novo! Aquilo precisava acabar! Ele tinha que morrer e tinha que ser rápido, antes que sua força de vontade o abandonasse por completo! Logo, caiu num estado de semi-inconsciência.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minos observava os dois loiros em sua sala particular, pelas câmaras. Lindos! Continuavam a se esfregar e a se beijar daquele jeito que o... enlouquecia... para dizer o mínimo. Pelos deuses! Aqueles dois seriam seus e logo! Ele, então, chamou Sylphid e disse:

- Syl, está vendo aqueles loiros gostosos?

- Sim – disse Sylphid com um olhar divertido.

- Traga-os para mim agora, como combinamos! O mais rápido possível!

- Certo, chefe – disse Sylphid, sem conter o sorriso.

Enquanto descia, ele pensava em como eles iriam se livrar das autoridades desta vez! Ah, ele reconhecera a expressão de Minos! Quando ele estava assim, era óbvio o que aconteceria com suas vítimas! Na melhor das hipóteses os dois loiros teriam que sair dali direto para um hospital. Minos era assim. O que se podia fazer a respeito? Mas era uma pena, pensou se aproximando dos dois na pista de danças! Aqueles dois eram lindos! Os mais lindos pelos quais ele já vira Minos se interessar! E até mesmo Sylphid, frio como era, sentiu um arrepio de desejo subir por sua espinha ao olhá-los dançar junto! Pena que depois daquela noite eles não seriam mais tão bonitos!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Com uma mão, Shaka puxou Afrodite pela cintura e beijou-o com lascívia! Com a outra, contornava o corpo dele, de forma sensual. Raios! Ele não sentia nada! E Flor era lindo! Ele o quisera tanto há poucos meses atrás. Mas então veio... Mu. Ele entrara em sua vida e a virara de cabeça para baixo. Claro que o fato de saber que Afrodite era completamente apaixonado pelo _Maschera_ também tinha a ver com isso, pensou subindo possessivamente as duas mãos pelas laterais do corpo do parceiro, de forma sensual. Tinha certeza de que apesar de estarem os dois interpretando um papel, todos os que os vissem os julgariam loucos um pelo outro. Claro que sim! O problema era que Minos estava atrasado e que os dois não sabiam mais o que fazer! Será que Minos dera-lhes o cano? Será que ele não viria? Raios! Se isso acontecesse, Mu teria todos os motivos do mundo para tratá-lo como um incompetente! E o pior... isso poderia prejudicar o resgate do Mestre. Olhou discretamente para o relógio. A operação de resgate começaria em 20 minutos! O que eles deviam fazer? O quê? Foi então que ele sentiu alguém tocá-lo nos ombros. Um homem de cabelo cor de rato, de olhos frios e jeito de segurança. "_Minos aparecera_!", pensou feliz!

- Boa noite, eu sou Sylphid! O senhor Minos gostaria de convidá-los para sua sala particular – disse o homem num inglês com estranho sotaque.

- Claro! – disse o _Top_ adiantando-se, com um ar pervertido no olhar, ao parar de dançar com Shaka. "_Tudo ensaiado, obviamente"_, pensou Shaka, tentando controlar a ansiedade que ameaçava tomá-lo.

Oito homens de Minos os cercaram, os revistaram e os acompanharam aos fundos da _boite, _afastando todos aqueles que tentavam se aproximar deles. Shaka sentiu Afrodite apertar sua mão, como que desejando boa sorte... Afinal, eles não podiam se falar. Eles não deviam falar absolutamente nada que não tivesse a ver com o papel que interpretavam. O de dois putinhos safados e interessados em sado-masoquismo. Até a roupa deles reforçava o papel. Roupas coladas em couro preto envelhecido, com acessórios que remetiam grosseiramente àquela prática sexual! Com os longos cabelos soltos pelas costas. Shaka lembrou-se da forma como Mu o olhara quando ele saíra da sede. Com desprezo e algo mais... Mas obviamente não com interesse! Claro que não! Mu o quisera por algum tempo. Bem pouco, na verdade. "_E acabou"_, pensou tentando afastar a tristeza ao pararem em frente a uma porta. Logo aquela missão acabaria e o que quer que tivesse de fazer seria esquecido em breve, pensou sabendo que até aquele momento evitara pensar naquilo. Que teria que ficar com Minos! Finalmente notou que eles estavam em corredor estreito, entre os oito seguranças de Minos e ninguém mais. Então, o tal Sylphid se virou e disse em voz arrastada:

- Só mais uma pequena providência de segurança...

E Shaka viu quatro seguranças avançarem por cima de si. Ele ia começar a reagir, mas obviamente estava em menor número! E não podia demonstrar que não era um putinho sadomazô, afinal! O que estava acontecendo? Raios! Enquanto lutava com dois seguranças, outros dois o alcançaram e torceram seu braço para trás de suas costas. E colocaram um pano em sua boca! Foi tão rápido! Momentaneamente, ele sentiu que as coisas saíam de foco... Ele se debateu e procurou desesperadamente por Flor. Não! Isso não podia acontecer! Shaka forçou-se a se concentrar e lutou contra a tontura. Ele, então, foi empurrado para dentro da outra sala. E soube que Flor estava ao seu lado.

Shaka sentiu um forte cheiro de incenso e sândalo misturar-se ao odor das velas de cera de abelha que davam uma iluminação surreal ao ambiente. Ele estava... um tanto tonto... Uma música estranha, talvez triste, com acordes desesperadamente agoniados... Era uma mistura de antigo e moderno. Tão logo seus olhos acostumaram-se à escuridão, ele o viu... Minos! Com os cabelos lisos e soltos, uma roupa de couro quase tão vulgar quanto a sua e um ar de perversão no rosto. Na parede, atrás dele, uma imensa coleção de chicotes parecia dançar, entrelaçar-se, mover-se, como se fossem cobras se arrastando na parede... Shaka chacoalhou levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar a estranha visão! Ouviu as portas se fecharem. Foi então que sentiu os dedos de Afrodite estremecerem em sua mão, enquanto Minos se aproximava deles, sem desviar o olhar. Céus! No que eles haviam se metido? E a voz de Minos se fez ouvir. O desejo abjeto era notório!

- Qual de vocês eu devo imobilizar primeiro, meus anjos loiros? Tirem a roupa para que eu possa escolher melhor...

Afrodite logo começou a falar, com a voz arrastada! Era óbvio que estava nervoso! E que também estava tonto! O que eles os fizeram cheirar? Não era clorofórmio! Ou éter! O que era aquilo? Shaka sentia-se tonto, mas de uma forma estranha! As coisas, bom, elas pareciam um tanto... vivas! Não, ele não podia culpar Afrodite! Ele também estava nervoso...

- Eu... er... bom... eu pensei que podíamos começar comigo e o _Prince_... bom, fazendo um _show_ de dança, ou algo assim... e claro, sem seus seguranças na sala... eu sou um pouco inibido e tal...

Minos aproximou-se, sorrindo, e deu uma violenta bofetada em Afrodite, que quase caiu ao chão, desequilibrado. Shaka ia avançar para cima de Minos, mas dois seguranças o alcançaram e torceram seu braço para trás de suas costas. Ele caiu de joelhos ao chão. Tudo rodava! Momentaneamente, sentiu que as coisas saíam de foco... Outras coisas se mexiam... Ele se debateu e procurou desesperadamente por Flor. Não! Isso não podia acontecer! Shaka forçou-se a se concentrar e lutou contra a tontura. Então, ouviu a voz de Minos. Suave, perigosa... Flor estava ajoelhado em frente a Minos, que tinha o rosto dele entre suas mãos! Tudo parecia acontecer em câmara lenta! Por que Flor não saía de perto de Minos?

- Flor, não é? Lindo nome! Quase tão lindo como você!

- Me solta – disse Afrodite, em voz pastosa.

- Ah, Flor... Você me desobedeceu... falou sem permissão... Eu vou ter que te punir pela desobediência... E você... vai ficar calado...– disse Minos agradando o rosto de Afrodite e lambendo-o de uma forma repulsiva.

Minos, então, pegou uma faixa de veludo preto e amordaçou Afrodite, mandando, a seguir, que seus homens o prendessem às correntes. Com horror, Shaka viu-o ser arrastado até um canto da sala. As mãos dele foram rapidamente cruzadas e presas a uma algema de couro e correntes sobre sua cabeça. Depois, outra algema com correntes foi colocada em seus tornozelos, prendendo-o ao chão. Suas roupas foram cortadas! O Top tentou reagir, mas levou três ou quatro socos, até desistir. Shaka chamou-o desesperado, mas ele estava preso por dois capangas. Minos, então, aproximou-se de si e disse:

- E você... _Prince_... eu acho que você devia ficar de olhos fechados, para estimular os outros sentidos... E eu quero que você sinta, _Prince_... principalmente... a dor! Mas depois, só depois do Flor! – Shaka estremeceu e chamou por Afrodite, mas obviamente ele não conseguiu responder-lhe.

O que aquele sádico faria com eles? Shaka sentiu sua espinha gelar. Eles foram pegos com tanta facilidade! Foi tão fácil! Eles não desconfiaram de nada e caíram como insetos na teia da aranha! Acharam que se Minos não desconfiasse que eles eram agentes, nada de muito ruim poderia lhes acontecer! Como eles se enganaram! Minos era doente! Deveria estar num manicômio!

- Eu quero que você descanse agora, _Prince_... Dorme um pouco... – a voz de Minos soava hipnótica... Tudo se mexia... lentamente...

Logo, Shaka foi vendado! Ele sentiu a picado de uma agulha em seu braço. Naquela escuridão, a tontura parecia aumentar! Ele só não caiu porque os homens de Minos o sustentavam! Minos ficou à sua frente e passou as mãos por seu corpo. Shaka sentiu-se capaz de vomitar de nojo. E ele o beijou. Céus! Tudo rodava! E então Minos disse:

- Ah, Prince, fica calminho e espera a tua vez... Logo, logo o Flor desmaia e eu dou mais atenção a você!

Shaka gritou com Minos, mas tudo o que ele ouviu foi sua risada suave. Chamou por Flor, mas ele, obviamente, não lhe respondeu! Foi praticamente arrastado pelos capangas. Mesmo tonto como estava, tentou reagir. Então, foi jogado em algo que parecia ser um sofá... Talvez... Talvez o melhor fosse fingir que desmaiara, pensou por entre as brumas que pareciam envolvê-lo. Shaka concentrava-se desesperadamente para não ser tragado para a escuridão. Precisava dar um jeito de se manter consciente! Precisava salvar Flor! E Shaka escorregou uma de suas mãos casualmente e apertou o botão de pânico, camuflado em seu cinto. Ele se sentia... tonto... e desesperado! Seus sentidos estavam em alerta. A respiração ofegante, o coração em descompasso, batendo forte. Ele ouvia o som de um chicote bater em alguém... Afrodite, sem dúvida... Shaka ouvia o som abafado dos gemidos dele, já que Flor estava amordaçado. E ouvia a odiosa voz de Minos dizendo o que faria com ele depois... Maldito Minos!

Como eles sairiam daquela? Como? A equipe inteira estava na missão de resgate do Mestre... Seus únicos contatos eram Kanon, Milo...E os dois definitivamente não tinham treinamento policial! Era tudo tão irreal!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga abriu a porta e entrou. Então ele mandou um sinal para Mu. Era a hora de trocar a imagem da câmara de segurança, caso contrário eles o veriam. Só quando recebeu o sinal de volta, Saga acendeu a lanterna e iluminou o quarto escuro, frio e sem móveis. Então, ele o viu... bem no meio do quarto. Seu coração acelerou-se. Finalmente, depois de tantos dias, ele o achara. Vivo! O Mestre estava deitado no chão, com os pés e mãos acorrentados, numa posição que indicava que ele tinha permanecido dormindo na mesma posição em que lá caíra. Respirava com dificuldade, tossindo bastante. E tremia. Tão magro! Havia perdido vários quilos, obviamente. E estava com um olho roxo e um imenso hematoma no pescoço... Continuou examinando-o à luz da lanterna, como se temesse chegar perto. Procurou por mais marcas de agressão, hematomas, cortes, queimaduras,... e respirou aliviado. Afinal, o Mestre estava machucado, mas nada que fosse irrecuperável... E Saga subiu a luz da lanterna para a cabeça dele... Ah, os cabelos... foram cortados à altura dos ombros. Como eles ousaram cortá-los? Como?

Mas, finalmente, o Mestre se incomodara com o exame. Apoiou as mãos acorrentadas no chão e suspendeu um pouco o tronco com dificuldade, olhando-o diretamente. Claro que o Mestre não conseguia vê-lo, uma vez que estava contra a luz. A voz soou rouca:

- Você... pode me dar água? Por favor... – pediu o Mestre, humilde.

Não, Saga nunca o ouvira ser humilde. Nunca. E um enorme nó se formou em sua garganta. As palavras sumiram. Saga afastou a luz da lanterna, pegou o cantil que tinha prendido no cinto e ajoelhou-se ao lado do Mestre. Então, passou um braço pelos ombros dele, amparando-o junto a si e, com a outra mão, aproximou o cantil de seus lábios. Céus! Ele estava tão leve! Tão leve! E quente! Ardia em febre, sem dúvida alguma... O Mestre pareceu surpreso. E gemeu baixinho ao ser envolvido por Saga. Ele tentou pegar o cantil das mãos de Saga, mas este não o deixou. Não, fazia questão de ajudá-lo, mimá-lo, compensá-lo por tudo o que ele passara.

E quando o Mestre acabou de beber, Saga puxou-o para mais perto de si e o beijou. Sentiu o corpo do outro se retrair, ouviu-o gemer e notou que tentara afastar o rosto. Ele sentiu o Mestre tentar empurrá-lo com as mãos acorrentadas. Até mesmo o ouviu murmurar algo parecido com um não e falar um nome... _Shun?..._ Shion parecia agitado e em desespero. _Não, me deixa..._ Saga sentiu–se agoniado com aquilo. Precisava acalmá-lo! Ah, mas Saga também precisava senti-lo depois de quase dois meses do mais negro desespero. Ele precisava ter a certeza de que o Mestre não o esquecera e que voltaria a querê-lo. Então, simplesmente abraçou-o mais forte e aprofundou o beijo. Logo, todas as resistências foram vencidas e o Mestre se entregou avidamente ao beijo, sussurrando seu nome. Ah, como sentira a falta dele. Só o Mestre conseguia fazer seu coração disparar daquele jeito. Só o Mestre conseguia fazer com que o mundo se revirasse daquela forma. Só o Mestre fazia com que seu corpo reagisse com aquela intensidade. E Saga sentia o coração dele bater igualmente disparado de encontro ao seu. Sentia a respiração pesada do Mestre cada vez que ele o deixava respirar. Ouvia o Mestre gemer de vez em quando, mas ele não se afastava mais. As mãos do Mestre espalmavam-se em seu peito, sentindo-o, tocando-o. Como Saga vivera sem aquilo por tantos anos? Por que ele só dera valor quando quase o perdera? E, ao pensar nisso, Saga deu-se conta do tempo precioso que eles estavam perdendo. Precisava tirá-lo dali! Saga forçou-se a interromper o beijo. E ouviu-o dizer com dificuldade:

- Eu... me lembro de ter dado... ordens expressas para que... ninguém tentasse me resgatar..., Saga! É... é perigoso... – "_a voz dele está tão fraca", _pensou, preocupado. E Saga puxou as mãos dele e abriu as correntes com uma chave-mestra.

- Eu sei... mas depois disso você me disse que queria me ver mais uma vez... Nós todos entendemos isso como uma contra-ordem, Mestre... – disse Saga, soltando as correntes dos pés e puxando o Mestre para que este ficasse de pé. Claro que Saga notou o inchaço em seu tornozelo.

- Claro que... não foi! – disse o Mestre, furioso, engasgando e tossindo logo depois de haver falado. A garganta ainda doía pelo estrangulamento. "_Como eles se arriscavam assim?", _pensouenquanto deixava que Saga colocasse um pesado casaco em si.

- Não adianta reclamar, Mestre. Da próxima vez seja mais claro em suas ordens. E agora, venha comigo, pois nós vamos fugir daqui. Você consegue andar com o tornozelo assim?

- Acho que... não muito bem... – disse o Mestre seguindo-o mancando para fora da cela.

- Maestro, de ser necesário, nosotros podemos cargarlo. Afinal, se não o tirarmos daqui, o Kanon me mata – disse Shura, animado.

- _D´accord. _O Milo também me ameaçou – concordou Kamus.

- E o Mu está desesperado, Shion – completou Saga, de forma sombria.

Shion olhava fixamente para Shura. VIVO! Ele estava vivo! E falara em Kanon! Kanon devia estar bem! E Milo também! Mas agora não era o momento de pedir esclarecimentos. Eles tinham que fugir. E os quatro puseram-se a caminhar depressa, com o Mestre entre eles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon sentiu o _pager_ em seu cinto tremer. Shaka! O que ele deveria fazer? Ligar para Shura? Para Saga? Ir atrás de Shaka? Mas Shura o proibira de sair do _cockpit_ de som mesmo que o sinal de pânico soasse! Shura não o deixara sair naquela noite sem obrigá-lo a prometer aquilo! Tinha a certeza quase absoluta que Kamus fizera o mesmo com Milo! Aliás, até agora não entendera como fora que Milo convencera Kamus a deixá-lo ir a boite naquela noite! Mas lá estava Milo, sentado atrás de si, com cara de poucos amigos! E agora, o botão de pânico soara! Kanon virou-se discretamente para Milo e disse:

- Milo... eles estão em... perigo! O que fazemos?

Os olhos azuis de Milo pareceram se iluminar de um jeito que só podia significar uma coisa... ENCRENCA!! Claro! Ele estava entediado sentado há horas com Kanon, de favor, naquele _cockpit_ apertado! E agora parecia ter a chance de fazer alguma coisa... Como se tivesse pensado muito naquilo, Milo disse:

- Me passa o microfone, Kan! RÁPIDO!

- Não, Mi! Acho melhor ligar para o _Hacker_... Ele está na liderança da missão!

- Não dá tempo, Kan. Me passa o microfone!

Bom, fosse o que fosse que Milo falara em russo, o pandemônio se instalou na pista de danças! Enquanto isso, Kanon ligou para o _Hacker _e avisou que precisavam de apoio imediato! A seguir, os dois desceram correndo em direção aos aposentos privados de Minos. Só, então, Kanon perguntou a Milo:

- O que você disse, Mi?

- Que a _boite_ estava pegando fogo, Kan – disse Milo gargalhando enquanto se arrastavam entre a multidão enlouquecida. – O Kamus me ensinou a dizer essa frase em russo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duas ou três vezes o Mestre tropeçara durante a caminhada. O lugar era imenso... E ele estava tão cansado. Ele se sentia tão fraco. Com tanta dor e dificuldade em respirar. Ele tentava não tossir... E aquelas lembranças horríveis... Medo... Hades... Sede... Fome... Frio...E a dor... Hades... Hades iria aparecer... E se Saga soubesse? Não, ele nunca saberia! Céus! Ele estava meio tonto... Devia ser a febre... E sentia tanto frio... Mas Saga o amparara algumas vezes e depois Shura jogara-o nos ombros sem dificuldade alguma. Depois de um tempo, Shura entregou-o a Kamus e, depois, ele foi entregue para Saga. O Mestre quis reclamar por ser carregado como um maldito pacote, mas sabia que o orgulho só os atrapalharia. Afinal, ele não conseguia andar direito. E os quatro chegaram a uma imensa janela aberta. Saga colocou-o no chão, prendeu-se com um gancho ao casaco de Shion e o fez pular pela janela e equilibrar-se no peitoril. Lá fora, um precipício cheio de neve. Estremeceu de frio. Mas Saga passou um braço em torno de sua cintura e lhe pediu para abraçá-lo. Shion gemeu baixinho quando Saga apertou suas costas machucadas, mas fez o que lhe foi ordenado. E logo sentiu o vazio sob seus pés, enquanto eles deslizavam para baixo, em uma tiroleza. Enquanto desciam, Saga mergulhou o rosto em seus cabelos e disse em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, Shion. Eu vim aqui para te dizer isso.

Shion sorriu, mas não teve tempo de responder. Logo eles eram puxados pelo _Maschera_, que o jogou nos ombros com facilidade, carregou-o por um tempo e colocou-o sentado na cabine de algo que parecia com uma lancha de grande velocidade. Um enorme cobertor foi jogado por cima de si. Em menos de dois minutos, Kamus, Shura e Saga juntaram-se a eles. Shion teve certeza de que ouviu uma explosão violenta... Mas a lancha disparou, veloz. Shura falava com alguém pelo comunicador enquanto Kamus tirava seu casado e passava algo por seu corpo... algo como um detector de metais... Eles falaram algo entre si e com a pessoa do comunicador, mas Shion não entendera o que fora, até que sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Kamus. Saga abraçou-o forte e ele sentiu uma faca rasgar sua pele... Doía! Mas se ele tinha algum tipo de localizador em seu corpo, este tinha que ser retirado, por óbvio! Não dava tempo de ter frescuras. Depois disso, alguém lhe mandou tomar umas pílulas, deu-lhe mais água... Passaram outro aparelho por seu corpo... Fizeram-no tirar a camisa... e começaram a fazer curativos... Ah, ele ouviu Saga suspirar quando viu a marca em seu ombro... Shion respirou fundo... Ele não queria ter que falar sobre aquilo! Nunca! Depois eles o fizeram trocar de roupa... Deitar-se... Colocaram algo quente em seus pés... Jogaram mais cobertores... Falavam com ele sem parar. Shion chegara mesmo a achar que ouvira a voz de Mu... seu irmão... Saudades! Tantas saudades dele... Shion olhou ao redor, perdido, procurando por Mu! Mas ele não acompanhava mais o que se passava. Só sabia que estava cansado... com frio... com dor...e tossia sem parar... E que estava feliz como pensara que não voltaria a ser... E Shion dormiu ouvindo a voz de Saga. Se fosse um sonho, ele não queria mais acordar...O resto... o resto ele resolveria depois...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Minos! MINOS! – disse Sylphid em voz alta.

Obviamente Minos não o atendeu! Ele estava visivelmente excitado e castigava duramente o pobre loiro que tinha vergões imensos que começavam a sangrar em suas costas. Se não fossem pelas correntes, o loiro não se manteria mais em pé, apesar de ainda estar consciente. Minos o olhava com cobiça, achegando-se a ele de vez em quando, para tocá-lo, beijá-lo e estimulá-lo. Era óbvio que o loiro só não avançava para cima de dele porque estava preso. Caso contrário, seria difícil segurar a fúria com a qual olhava para Minos. Sylphid chamou-o mais uma vez, mas seu chefe ignorou-o novamente. Então Sylphid segurou o chicote e impediu-o de acertar o rapaz. Agora, sim, Minos olhou-o, com ódio:

- Qual o seu problema, Syl? – a voz de Minos soava raivosa.

- A _boite_ está pegando fogo, chefe. Temos que sair agora!

- Não! Só me dá um tempo para possuir o Flor... Ele quer... não quer? - disse Minos passando as mãos pelo loiro, que se encolheu.

- Você vem comigo agora, Minos – disse Sylphid, puxando-o com força.

- E eles? – perguntou Minos olhando para o loiro amarrado e para o outro desmaiado no sofá – Eu nem tive tempo de pegar o _Prince_... – lamentou-se Minos.

- Depois que você estiver em segurança, eu mando alguém pegá-los para você, chefe. – disse como se os dois fossem brinquedos de uma criança mimada - Vem comigo agora, Minos! – e Sylphid arrastou-o para fora da sala, à força.

Afrodite olhou para a cena em pânico. Céus! Ele e Shaka morreriam queimados! E ele não podia fazer nada, preso e amordaçado daquele jeito. Com espanto, viu Milo e Kanon entrarem na sala. Kanon soltou-o e Milo correu para o lado de Shaka, que se levantou claramente zonzo. Afrodite viu quando eles o drogaram novamente. Mas, aparentemente, Shaka conseguira chamar ajuda, coisa que ele não conseguira... Graças aos deuses! Kanon cobriu-o com o próprio casaco e os quatro saíram, amparando Shaka e a si mesmo. Lá fora, o caos se instalara! Pessoas corriam e gritavam para todos os lados. Milo pegou uma bebida em cima de um balcão e jogou-a no rosto de Shaka, o que, aparentemente, o fez despertar um pouco mais...Afrodite sabia que machucado como estava seria de pouca ou nenhuma ajuda. Já Shaka estava obviamente drogado. A única chance deles era confiar nos amadores! Ele se sentiu estremecer quando saiu para a rua.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka olhava para tudo, confuso. As cenas se sobrepunham e se intercalavam de uma forma antinatural e desesperadora. Eles saíram daquele pesadelo de alguma forma. E agora, Milo o amparava. Todos gritavam e corriam. Em algum momento, alguém jogou água em seu rosto. Shaka segurou o copo em suas mãos, tentando apegar-se a algo real. Logo eles estavam na rua. Foi aí que apareceram alguns capangas de Minos na frente deles... Sim, Shaka se lembrava deles... Kanon socou o primeiro com extrema rapidez. O outro atirou para cima e Shaka acertou-o no rosto com o copo que tinha nas mãos. Ele mal notou quando o vidro quebrado o cortou. Era tudo tão... irreal... Ele não sentia dor... Mas o desespero pareceu tomar conta da multidão e eles foram arrastados para o outro lado. Shaka tinha certeza que os capangas os seguiriam. Sim, ele notara o desejo abjeto de Minos... Ele não desistiria dos dois tão facilmente...

Shaka se agarrava a Milo como se ele fosse uma tábua de salvação. Sem ele, sabia que seria tragado pela multidão e levado pelos capangas de Minos. Ele ouvia a voz de Kanon, no comunicador, falando com alguém. Mas Afrodite... onde ele estava? Shaka tentava localizá-lo naquele tumulto, mas as imagens se sobrepunham, confusas. Em algum momento, os quatro viraram em uma esquina. Uma van escura parou rapidamente ao lado deles e abriu a porta. Milo empurrou-o para dentro, e Shaka o viu... Mu, seu Mu... e o olhava... preocupado... com amor... Shaka viu quando Sylphid apareceu seguido de alguns homens... Kanon, Milo e Mu, todos estavam ocupados, tentando colocar Afrodite no carro. Ele parecia desmaiado. Shaka sabia o que tinha que fazer... Era irreal, mas, ainda assim, ele sabia o que fazer. Sem pensar, ele puxou o revólver de Mu e atirou na direção dos capangas de Minos. Este olhou-o, surpreso e tomou rapidamente o revólver de suas mãos e atirou enquanto a van se afastava... Logo Mu o abraçava, perguntando se ele estava bem... o que tinha acontecido... se ele estava ferido... Shaka não conseguia responder! Era... tudo... tão... irreal...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Eu e a Cristal corremos MUITO com esse capítulo. A Cristal betou em tempo mega-recorde! Só para dar tempo de desejar a todos que acompanham esta fic um Feliz Natal!!!_

_Agradeço às madrinhas da fic, à minha beta querida e a Ariadna Azul, que corrige meu espanhol lá do Peru! Muito obrigada!_

_ Agradeço também a quem me deixa reviews! Peco desculpas se não respondi a todos desta vez, mas acabei me perdendo demais! Mas aguardem que vou, sim, responder a todos que me deixaram e. mail! Obrigada, Ilia Verseau, Lis Marlin, Leo no Nina, Geminis, Boromira, Frozine, Sirrah, Tsuki Torres, Dionisiah, Keith-chan. Virgo-no-Aries, Lhu-chan, Theka, Lyta Moonshadow, Dark Wolf, J Yami e Grazilele. _

_Feliz Natal e um 2009 maravilhoso a todos!_

_Virgo-chan_

_Dez/08_


	27. Estocolmo

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 27 – Estocolmo

Dohko saiu do quarto de Shion bastante irritado. Sim, Shion fora salvo. Sim, eles conseguiram trazê-lo para Estocolmo e levá-lo ao hospital da polícia. Sim, o superintendente local ajudou-os, determinando normas de segurança estritas durante a internação, inclusive com câmaras de segurança e escolta armada. Sim, o superintendente geral da Comunidade Européia fora avisado sobre o resgate e ficara muito feliz com o sucesso da missão. Então, com a sua ajuda, Mu internara também Shaka e Afrodite. O resto da equipe acomodou-se na casa de Afrodite, em Estocolmo. Imediatamente Milo, Kamus, Shura e Kanon foram para a tal casa e tudo ficara mais calmo.

Claro que Dohko estava mais próximo de suas ambições profissionais. Mas estava cada vez mais distante de Shion. Na verdade, durante os poucos momentos em que este estivera consciente durante a viagem de avião, chamara sempre por Saga ou Mu. Nunca por si! Raios! Ele nem mesmo tinha certeza se Shion notara a sua presença! Por quê? Por que ele sempre o afastara? Nunca ligara para si? Nunca se entregara? Shion parecia não ter noção de que não pertencia ao mesmo grupo! Era diferente daqueles moleques irresponsáveis e desorganizados. Era óbvio para Dohko que Shion faria melhor em se ligar a si. Juntos os dois conquistariam o que quisessem! Mas ele não parecia ter ambição alguma! Claro! "_Afinal ele já é milionário"_, pensou Dohko, com raiva. Quando Shion finalmente voltou ao quarto e foi colocado na cama, pálido e desorientado, Dohko acariciou seu rosto com carinho, dizendo que ficaria ao lado dele. Shion abriu os olhos, confuso. Porém, nem naquele momento teve a certeza de que ele notara a sua presença. E foi abruptamente interrompido pela voz calma de Mu:

- Dohko, eu lhe agradeço por tudo! Tenho certeza de que Shion também está muito agradecido! Mas creio que agora Shion deva descansar. Saga passará a noite com ele.

Sim, Dohko vira o ar de surpresa com que Saga olhara para Mu. Mas não era idiota e sabia que os dois mal se suportavam. Então, por que o súbito apoio a Saga, agora? Por quê?... Sabia que fora muito bom em estimular o ódio entre os dois. Tinha certeza que plantara uma forte desconfiança... Mas quando viu a forma com que Shion, mesmo desorientado olhava para Saga, ele entendeu... Mu não tinha a coragem necessária para afastar Saga de Shion. Ainda mais com Shion naquele estado! Os médicos adiantaram que o estado dele era mais do que preocupante, já que a pneumonia avançara muito e a febre não regredia [cedia]. Ademais, ele estava desnutrido e desidratado. O corpo teria que reagir ou eles iriam perdê-lo. E Mu não tinha a coragem necessária para afastar Shion de quem ele queria naquele momento. Raios! Perdera o apoio de Mu. Era quase certo que perderia Shion também! Com raiva, Dohko se afastou.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Estocolmo, uma madrugada_

_A porta se abriu. Alguém com uma máscara de oxigênio portátil entrou no quarto. Um dispositivo arredondado foi jogado no chão enquanto a pessoa marcava o tempo no relógio. Depois de pouco tempo, ele retirou a própria máscara e caminhou até a cama onde o Mestre respirava auxiliado por um balão de oxigênio, ignorando completamente a pessoa que desmaiara no sofá._

_O visitante deixou uma flor arroxeada sobre o travesseiro do Mestre e retirou a máscara dele, acariciando seus cabelos com carinho e chamando-o em voz baixa. Depois de pouco tempo, Shion abriu os olhos sonolentos e fixou-os na pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Logo o sono foi substituído pela surpresa. Tentou alcançar o botão de pânico, na cabeceira da cama, mas seu visitante pegou sua mão a meio caminho e apertou-a forte, dizendo:_

_- Você acha mesmo que está funcionando, Mestre?_

_- ...Sa...ga... O que... Ele... está... bem? – começou Shion, com dificuldade, tentando se levantar para olhar para o sofá. Mas foi interrompido por um acesso de tosse e não conseguiu falar mais. Sua mão doía._

_- Eu coloquei Saga para dormir, Mestre. Para que possamos conversar à vontade... – disse o visitante com uma falsa suavidade na voz..._

_- O que... você quer..., Hades?_

_- Eu só quero saber como você está, Mestre! Fiquei preocupado com seu estado quando recebi o relatório médico... Pneumonia, anemia, desidratação, hipotermia... Isso sem falar nos demais machucados... Ou no tornozelo quebrado...- disse suavemente._

_Shion suspirou profundamente. Era óbvio que Hades só queria que ele soubesse que não poderia escapar. Que sempre o acharia...Que sabia onde e como ele estava._

_- Lembranças... deixadas por Minos... Está tudo... bem agora,... Hades... Já estou sendo... medicado... – disse Shion com a voz mais firme que conseguiu._

_- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Mestre! Quando você volta para mim? – perguntou Hades com um sorriso._

_- ...Nunca!_

_- Não diz isso, Mestre! Eu sinto falta de você tocar piano para mim... Eu até lhe comprei um Steinway! _

_- ... – Shion apertou os olhos na esperança que ele sumisse! Que tudo desaparecesse em meio a um sonho. Mas Hades continuou:_

_- Você se lembra do que está marcado nas suas costas, não lembra? _

_Ele tentou se controlar para não bater em Hades. Naquele estado, só se machucaria ao cair da cama e não conseguiria atingir o outro como ele merecia. E o pior era que Hades poderia se vingar em Saga, que estava desmaiado no sofá. Maldito Hades! E ainda vinha gozar de si! Maldito! Quando aquilo teria fim? Por que estava tão fraco e impotente? Hades, por sua vez, observava Shion com interesse. Cansado, ofegante, fraco, pálido, machucado, doente, confuso. Minos era mesmo um excelente profissional, pensou com satisfação. Talvez não devesse tê-lo punido tão duramente pela fuga do Mestre... Bom, mas agora já acontecera! E como o Mestre não respondia, Hades agradou seu rosto delicadamente antes de recolocar-lhe a máscara de oxigênio, sorrindo:_

_- Você é meu, Mestre! Para sempre, meu! Não adianta fugir... – disse, antes de recolher tudo e sair do quarto._

_Shion puxou o ar com dificuldade. Tudo estava tão confuso! Escuro! Estranho. Teve a impressão de que se levantou da cama e caminhou devagar até onde Saga estava desmaiado. A cada passo, sentia extrema dificuldade. Era como se existisse chumbo em seus pés. Chamou-o diversas vezes, mas ele não acordou nem mesmo quando teve um acesso de tosse. Deixou-se cair e não soube exatamente como voltara a levantar-se. Tudo estava estranhamente turvo e sentia-se extenuado. Não tinha certeza, mas pensou ter pego o telefone. O telefone estava mudo. A sensação de desespero era latente. Seu corpo estava quente, mas sentia-se gelado! Seu coração batia de forma dolorosa e ele suava frio. Mas estava preocupado com Saga e tinha que ter a certeza de que ele estava bem! De alguma forma que não se lembrava, conseguiu sair do quarto e chegar ao posto de enfermagem. Era como se flutuasse pelo caminho! Algo em sua cabeça teimava em levar-lhe de volta àquela trilha... Velas... Música... Fora há muito tempo! Era estranho... Shion sentia que podia se observar... como se estivesse acima dele mesmo, apenas, observando... Mesmo em meio ao seu desespero, notou que não parecia haver ninguém no corredor. Teve outro acesso de tosse e notou que um enfermeiro estava sentado numa mesa, com a cabeça baixa... Mas quando o enfermeiro levantou a cabeça, seu coração parou. Minos olhava-o com um sorriso sarcástico. Deu dois passos para trás e chocou-se com alguém, que o amparou, enlaçando-o pela cintura. De alguma forma, soube quem o amparava. Radamanthys! Shion praticamente o ouvira ameaçar Saga... dizer que o queria junto com Kanon... Mas tudo parecia derreter, escorrer de sua mente, em meio ao seu desespero. Sentia-se congelar por dentro. Sua voz se recusava a sair. Tinha que salvar Saga. Saga era tudo o que lhe importava! Mas estava preso ao chão, incapaz de se movimentar. E estava tão cansado... e com frio...angustiado... Tentou gritar mais uma vez, mas sua voz não veio. Seu peito doía com as batidas desesperadas do coração... Aquilo... aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga acordou com uma imensa dor de cabeça, sem saber onde estava. Com um breve olhar à sua volta, soube que estava no hospital com Shion. Insistira em passar a noite com ele, apesar da presença de Dohko! E para sua surpresa, Mu dissera que deveria passar a noite lá. Dohko olhou-o como se fosse matá-lo, por óbvio! Mal sabia ele que teria um imenso prazer em matá-lo! Ah, mas nada disso importava. Shion estava tão mal! Fora o que os médicos falaram... Que não sabiam se ele iria resistir... Sentiu-se desesperado. Não! Shion tinha que resistir. Tinha que melhorar. Eles o procuraram por meses. Eles o encontraram vivo. Ele não podia morrer! Saga sentia que praticamente podia tocar o desespero de Mu. Na verdade, os dois nunca foram tão próximos, quanto ali, unidos pelo desespero e pela agonia de saberem que Shion estava mal.

Em frações de segundo Saga forçou sua mente a se fixar no agora. Ele sabia que algo estava errado. Muito errado! SHION! Será que ele estava bem? Tentou afastar a forte tontura e olhou em volta com mais atenção. Logo localizou Shion meio caído ao lado da cama. Ignorando o forte latejar em sua cabeça, e em meio ao desespero, ajoelhou-se e colocou-o em sua cama, cobriu-o e colocou a máscara do oxigênio em seu rosto, enquanto apertava o botão de emergência. Ele estava tão leve e pálido! E ardia em febre. Mas graças aos deuses, seu coração batia. Chamara-o várias vezes, mas ele não voltava a si. Pelos deuses! O que acontecera? Por que não acordara quando Shion caíra da cama? Como nenhum enfermeiro vira que ele saíra da cama e caíra ao chão? Desesperado, Saga chamava Shion e tocava-lhe o rosto. Em sua opinião, ele demorou horas para abrir os olhos e focá-los em si:

- Shion! O que aconteceu? Por que você saiu da cama? Por que não me chamou? – Estava aliviado, mas era óbvio que Shion estava com muita febre! Saga puxou o braço dele e viu que a agulha do soro caíra, deixando um fio de sangue seco em seu braço.

- Saga... você... você... está bem...?

- Claro que estou! É você quem não parece bem, Shion!

Logo, dois ou três enfermeiros entraram no quarto após conseguirem a liberação dos agentes que guardavam a porta do quarto. Enquanto era atendido, Shion era crivado de perguntas que não conseguia responder. Os enfermeiros colocaram o soro, injetaram algo junto, fizeram com que tomasse inúmeros remédios, checaram a sua temperatura, pressão, coração e demais sinais vitais. Shion parecia confuso e sem reação! Eles saíram e disseram que chamariam um médico. Saga, então, aproximou-se dele novamente. Shion parecia querer dizer-lhe alguma coisa:

- Saga... ele... esteve aqui... Hades! – mas parou de falar em face de outro acesso de tosse.

Saga olhou para Shion. Pálido, magro, confuso, com febre, lábios cortados, enfaixado, tornozelo imobilizado, rosto encovado, dificuldade em respirar. Mal! Ele estava realmente mal! Devia ser um delírio. Não! Tinha que ser um delírio. Céus! Ele tinha que ficar bom! Amava-o demais! Foi neste momento que Mu entrou no quarto! Então, de forma confusa, Shion tentou explicar novamente que Hades estivera ali. Saga e Mu trocaram olhares desconfiados que não foram nem mesmo notados por Shion. Sem que ninguém notasse, um homem mais velho adentrou o quarto e se encostou à porta. Também ele olhava para Shion, preocupado.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Estocolmo, manhã seguinte_

Shaka olhava para o quarto para checar se não se esquecera de nada. Ele sentia que estava se esquecendo de algo... O que seria? Na outra cama, o _Top_ o observava com um sorriso nos lábios. Sem conseguir mais se conter, ele disse:

- Shaka, se por acaso ficar algo, eu te levo. Eu saio amanhã, você sabe...

- Eu sei, Flor! Eu sei... Mas estou com a sensação de que me esqueci de algo...

- Do _Hacker_...? – perguntou o _Top_ com cuidado.

Shaka encarou-o imediatamente. Mas Afrodite ainda estava tão machucado que não teve a coragem necessária para dar-lhe a resposta atravessada que merecia. E o pior era que talvez ele tivesse razão! Aquela insegurança toda em deixar o hospital em Estocolmo devia ter relação com o fato de que o _Hacker_ não aparecera... E agora ele devia ir sozinho para a antiga casa de Afrodite na cidade e aguardar por novas ordens. Pelo menos os outros membros da equipe estariam lá. Bom, todos menos o _Maschera_, que fora tomar café da manhã, já que somente deixava Afrodite nas horas das refeições. Mas, por alguma razão, o novo abandono de Mu deixou-o extremamente magoado...

Raios! O que esperava depois do ataque que dera? Claro que até Mu devia entender que ele estava pesadamente drogado e que manter o controle naquela situação seria impossível! Mas ainda se lembrava vagamente das coisas que dissera a Mu, enquanto este tentava salvá-los e levá-los para o ponto de encontro!

Frases cortadas desenrolaram-se novamente na mente de Shaka, enquanto ele checava pela terceira vez o quarto do hospital em que fora internado por insistência de Mu. _ "Mu, eu te amo! Não me afasta mais... Por favor... Volta para mim, Mu... Eu faço tudo o que você quiser"... _Lágrimas... Raios! Lembrava-se, ainda, de haver tentado beijá-lo à força... E Dohko também estivera na van... E Milo e Kanon... E ele implorara para Mu voltar consigo... Ah, tudo estava tão vago... Mas era óbvio que sob os efeitos das drogas que lhe deram, perdera completamente o controle. Mu devia desprezá-lo agora! Devia rir de seu desespero, da sua vergonha! Tanto era verdade que desde que chegaram ao hospital, ele desaparecera! A última coisa que se lembrava, depois de ter dormido o vôo inteiro, era de acordar num hospital. Dissera que não precisava, que queria voltar para casa e tentara fugir, mas Mu o abraçara pela cintura e pedira – como se pediria a uma criança com medo – que Shaka ficasse no hospital. E ainda dissera que eles conversariam depois. E Shaka se acalmara, como se tivesse sido encantado por um domador de feras! Essa fora a última vez que o vira... ele não mais voltara para vê-lo e Shaka se maldizia por ter perdido o controle daquela forma. Sim, estivera drogado! Mas as coisas que falara... Precisava pedir baixa da força-tarefa e voltar a Toronto. Sim, era isso! A voz de Afrodite interrompeu-o novamente:

- Sha... não fica assim... O _Hacker_... bom... ele sabe que você nos salvou...Se não fosse por você, aquele louco teria nos matado, sem dúvida alguma...O _Hacker_ sabe... que você foi drogado, Sha...

- Eu fui um idiota, Flor – disse Shaka, com a voz embargada.

- Não, Sha! Idiota é o _Hacker_ por te tratar assim – disse Flor de forma positiva.

Shaka teve que se virar de costas para conseguir conter as lágrimas. E foi nesse momento – nesse maldito momento – que ouviu a voz de Mu, que acabava de entrar no quarto, de forma apressada e falando sem parar. Obviamente ele estava extremamente irritado e preocupado. E parecia não agir como se tivesse desaparecido ou o abandonado:

- Desculpe o atraso, Shaka! Mas o Mestre parece ter tido um sonho...ou uma alucinação... de madrugada... Ele acha que viu Hades... E desmaiou no chão do quarto, acordou mal... Droga! Saga não acordou nem mesmo quando Shion caiu no chão... Como Hades iria entrar aqui? Com a escolta armada na frente do quarto... toda a segurança no hospital, Saga no quarto... Eu...estava verificando as fitas de segurança... Saga foi ser examinado para descobrirmos se foi drogado... Mas até agora não encontraram nada! E – para piorar – o nosso chefe... Hakurei... chegou agora da Inglaterra e quer interrogar o Mestre... Justo hoje!

Mas Mu finalmente interrompeu seu discurso, pois Afrodite olhava-o como se quisesse matá-lo e Shaka não se virava para falar consigo. "_Definitivamente algo está errado",_ pensou. Mu aproximou-se com cuidado e tocou o ombro de Shaka:

- Anjo... o que foi? Dói... algum lugar...? Não é ... melhor ficar mais um dia no hospital...?

- Eu... estou bem, _Hacker_! Eu só estava procurando o dinheiro para pagar o táxi – disse Shaka com a voz controlada de sempre. O rosto calmo de sempre.

- Eu te levo, Shaka... Você não vai de táxi... – disse Mu, incerto.

- Não precisa, Mu. É melhor você ficar com o Shion. Ele parece precisar de você - disse Shaka pegando uma pequena mochila enquanto caminhava até a cama de Afrodite para se despedir.

Mu olhava de um para outro, surpreso. Shaka não dissera que queria voltar? Ele não lhe pedira para voltar? Shaka dissera que o amava! Por que o tratava daquela forma agora? E Shaka saiu do quarto deixando um atrapalhado Mu para trás. Ele estava mesmerizado! Foi a voz de Afrodite que o fez sair daquele estado catatônico:

- Vai atrás dele ou eu te mato quando sair daqui, _Hacker_.

Mu disparou atrás de Shaka. Que fosse tudo para o inferno! Shion estava com Saga e ele cuidaria de tudo. Iria atrás de Shaka! Do anjo que ele maltratara tanto!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura já acordara há algum tempo e resistia em sair da cama, com medo de acordar Kanon. O problema de Kanon era que ele trocava o dia pela noite com uma facilidade impressionante. Ele praticamente não via a luz do dia, por conta do tipo de vida que levava. E Shura acreditava piamente que isso fazia mal à saúde! Raios! Do jeito que as coisas iam, eles somente iriam se encontrar antes do jantar! E eles precisavam conversar!

"_Se Kanon acha que a discussão foi encerrada, ele está redondamente enganado"_, pensou Shura com ódio! O que dera em Kanon para sair em resgate de Shaka e Afrodite? Ele não tinha treinamento policial! Além disso, lhe jurara que não faria nenhuma loucura! Mas fizera! Kanon e seu irmão igualmente louco saíram em socorro de Shaka e Afrodite. Claro que Shura sabia que se não fosse por isso, talvez os dois tivessem morrido. Afinal, vira o estado lastimável de Afrodite! Shaka, então, nem parecia saber o próprio nome até ser internado no hospital para que descobrissem que raio de droga lhe fora administrada! Sim, sabia que a ajuda de Kanon e Milo fora fundamental!

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que os dois podiam ter levado um tiro. Minos podia ter-se interessado pelos dois também! Eles podiam ter sido mortos. E somente pensar nisso fazia com que sentisse um desagradável frio na espinha! O que teria feito se algo tivesse acontecido a Kanon? Tudo bem que ele era insuportável, maluco, teimoso, imbecil e cabeçudo! Mas Shura definitivamente não saberia mais viver sem ele.

Na verdade, ficar ao lado de Kanon era um verdadeiro inferno. Mas sabia que nunca fora tão feliz. Kanon era imprevisível e mudava de humor como outras pessoas mudavam de camiseta! Todos os vagabundos do mundo pareciam se interessar por ele! Mas, ainda assim, Shura precisava desesperadamente dele ao seu lado. "_Mesmo que ele seja um dorminhoco, folgado e irritante com ar de cafajeste"_, pensou Shura se levantando.

Quando já estava terminando de se vestir no escuro para não atrapalhar Kanon, ouviu uma voz sonolenta:

- Onde... você vai... Espanhol?

- _Yo… bueno... Yo voy a levatarme! Es tarde!_

_- _Não… dorme comigo… Eu durmo melhor com você..., Shura...

- _Eres loco_, Kan? É tarde! Eu tenho muito a fazer! Eu não sou folgado como você! O Mestre ainda está no hospital! O Shaka deve vir para cá hoje e a casa está uma bagunça, graças a você e ao Milo. Os dois inconsequentes! Saco! Não dá para passar o dia inteiro na cama como se tudo caísse do céu!

A esta altura, Kanon acendeu o abajur e o olhava com os cabelos espalhando-se por seu rosto. Óbvio que não entendia por que Shura acordara naquele mau humor, falando como uma matraca!

- Qual é o problema agora, Espanhol?

- Você... para variar, você é o problema Kanon!

- E o que eu fiz agora, Espanhol dos infernos? EU ESTAVA DORMINDO!

- COñO! VOCÊ RESOLVEU BANCAR O HERÓI E PODIA TER MORRIDO, IDIOTA! Eu já tentei te explicar que você não tem treinamento e que não deve se arriscar! Você prometeu que não faria nada sem falar comigo! Você sabe que só veio conosco porque eu e o Saga preferimos ter você sob nossos olhos, já que o Radamanthys não foi preso ainda! E mesmo assim quase se mata para bancar o herói!

- Caraca! Às vezes eu acho que morrer é melhor do que ter que te agüentar reclamando o tempo todo, Shura! Dá um tempo! Deu tudo certo! Relaxa um pouco...

Mas Kanon não conseguiu terminar o que estava dizendo, já que Shura praticamente pulou por cima dele e o chacoalhava, meio descontrolado:

- Nunca mais fala isso, Kan! Eu nunca mais quero achar que você morreu... te ver desmaiado daquele jeito... no hospital... Não fala mais isso, por favor...

Kanon sentiu algo se suavizar dentro de si. Tudo bem que Shura era difícil, mal humorado e insuportável, mas gostava tanto dele. Sabia que o outro gostava o mesmo tanto de si. E que sofrera muito quando Radamanthys o levara! Shura se entregara de bandeja só para ficar consigo. Ele apanhara tanto... Disseram-lhe que enquanto esteve no hospital, ele nem mesmo voltara para casa. Não! Ele ficara por lá todos os dias em que ficara internado! Kanon abraçou-o de volta e disse:

- Ei... eu estou bem, Espanhol! De verdade! E se você quiser, eu te ajudo a arrumar a casa... Só não fica estressado porque eu não funciono bem de manhã. Tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você, Shura... Só isso! – mas Shura ainda parecia agoniado.

- Eu... eu não consigo me esquecer de Radamanthys te forçando... E eu ... amarrado naquela cadeira... sem poder... te ajudar...

Kanon olhou-o, com amor. Ah, também tinha dificuldades em se esquecer daquilo. Mas ele estivera meio tonto e confuso. Para ele sobraram somente fragmentos confusos, esfumaçados e um tanto humilhantes. Mas, pelo jeito, Shura lembrava-se perfeitamente daquilo. Então, teve uma idéia luminosa. Bom, luminosa para ele! E disse:

- Espanhol... Eu acho que você precisa ter... uma boa experiência... amarrado a uma cadeira...

Shura olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. Kanon nunca falhava em provocá-lo e em despertar desejos ardentes. Nunca! E Shura deixou-se levar, como sempre ocorria, pelas fantasias de Kanon.

Logo, ele foi preso a uma cadeira e não conseguia se defender dos ataques de Kanon, que corria suas mãos ansiosas por si. Kanon ajoelhou-se aos seus pés e o estimulou até que ele gemesse de prazer. Mas não queria que Shura fizesse barulho. Que acordasse Milo e Kamus. Ah, não! Kanon engoliu cada um de seus gemidos em sua boca. Era... desesperador... Tão... bom...

Shura lutava para se libertar, para tocar o corpo de Kanon, que se esfregava no seu, mas ele estava... preso... amarrado à cadeira. Em algum momento, Kanon soltou-o da cadeira, mas manteve suas mãos amarradas para trás. Mas só notara o que ocorrera, quando foi jogado de bruços na cama, com Kanon por cima de si, sussurrando em seu ouvido para que ele não fizesse barulho. "_Ah, não vai dar_!", pensou ao sentir Kanon prepará-lo. Gemeu profundamente, quando as estocadas começaram. Lutou para se libertar, mas tudo o que conseguia era ficar mais cansado e desesperado por tocar o corpo de Kanon. Ele estava tenso, muito tenso e aquilo parecia aumentar o prazer de ser possuído por Kanon. A risada suave do outro enchia sua mente. Ele parecia gostar de dominá-lo daquele jeito, sem resistência alguma. E, para ser sincero, Shura também estava adorando. Mas era certo que Kanon iria pagar por tudo aquilo! Ah, se iria. O prazer chegou tão forte que Shura quase perdeu a noção de onde estava. Aquela rápida sucessão de estados...da tensão ao relaxamento... ao prazer pleno...deixaram-no desorientado. Seu coração batia fortemente. Seu corpo foi atingido por espasmos, que não passavam. Kanon jogou-se ao seu lado, ofegante, mas Shura, amarrado, como estava, não conseguia tocá-lo, senti-lo. Ele se sentiu imensamente grato, quando o outro agradou seus cabelos. Estava quase sendo levado pelo sono, quando ouviu a voz caprichosa de Kanon, ao seu lado:

- Ei... Espanhol?... Um dia desses você faz isso comigo?

"_Ah, com toda certeza!"_, pensou Shura antes de dormir abraçado a Kanon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As portas do elevador estavam quase se fechando quando Mu as abriu e entrou no elevador. Graças aos deuses! Ninguém mais além dos dois! Shaka olhou-o friamente e nada falou. Raios! O que ele poderia fazer para que Shaka se abrisse novamente? O quê? Certo que fora ele quem colocara a distância entre os dois... Mas Shaka a aumentara de tal forma que não sabia mais como alcançá-lo. Foi somente quando Shaka esteve drogado que sentira a esperança tomar conta de si novamente. Estranho! A esperança veio junto do desespero de achar que poderia tê-lo perdido! Que ele poderia ter sido morto por aquele sádico. Mas a esperança tomara conta dele quando Shaka dissera que o amava! Que o queria! Pedira-lhe para voltar! Tentara beijá-lo. A despeito de estar desesperado, Mu sentiu-se mais feliz do que se sentira em vários meses! Shaka o queria!! Sim, claro que sabia que ele estava drogado. Mas, ainda assim, Shaka finalmente dera a entender que ainda sentia algo por si. Que havia uma forma de diminuir a distância entre eles!

Mas agora, olhando-o no elevador, ele não tinha mais aquela certeza! O olhar de Shaka o atravessava dolorosamente. A tal ponto que se sentia incapaz de sustentar aquele olhar azul... Raios! Por que ele tinha que ser tão ruim em relacionamentos? Por que tinha tanta dificuldade em se relacionar com qualquer pessoa que não fosse Shion? Ah, ele queria tanto – tanto – que Shaka conseguisse entender que não fazia por mal... Que apenas não tivera a chance de aprender como se relacionar! E que se tinha alguém com quem estava disposto a aprender, esse alguém era Shaka. Mu sentiu vontade de se estapear... Ele errara muito com Shaka. Demais! A tal ponto que não sabia mais se haveria retorno! E, num impulso, travou o elevador. Assim, Shaka não teria para onde escapar e teria que ouvi-lo. Isso, é claro, se ele encontrasse a própria voz sob o olhar crítico do outro.

- Shaka... eu... nós... er... precisamos conversar!

- Acho que não temos mais nada para falar, _Hacker_. Vou descobrir quais são os papéis que preciso para ser transferido de volta à força canadense...

- NÃO! Shaka... por favor... anjo... não faz isso. Por favor! Nós precisamos conversar... Eu... preciso me desculpar... Tentar... explicar... Shaka, por favor!

- Não adianta, _Hacker_. Minha decisão já foi tomada – disse Shaka friamente – E agora libera o elevador!

Mu desesperou-se! Não, ele não conseguira estabelecer um diálogo com Shaka. E, sim, sabia que merecia isso. Mas, ainda assim, ele o queria tanto... Tanto que chegava a doer! Mu, então, ouviu uma voz metálica que vinha do intercomunicador do elevador... Fosse quem fosse, falava em sueco e ele não entendia nada. Mas imaginava que fosse o de sempre... Perguntava se eles estavam bem e avisava que o socorro seria acionado. Logo, ele tinha pouco tempo!

Então, sem saber mais o que fazer, Mu empurrou Shaka contra a parede do elevador e o beijou com força. Como queria tê-lo beijado na van, não fosse o fato de que eles estavam em fuga! Como queria tê-lo beijado no avião que os trouxera a Estocolmo, mas Shaka dormira em seus braços. E quando finalmente chegaram ao hospital, Shaka fora internado, já que ninguém tinha a mínima idéia do que deram a ele. Céus! Como sentira a falta dele! Dos seus lábios macios. Do calor do seu corpo. Dos cabelos lisos dele em suas mãos, enrolando-se em seus dedos. Inconscientemente, prensou Shaka mais forte contra a parede e aprofundou o beijo. Dessa vez nada nem ninguém o tiraria de seu braços.

Já Shaka foi pego de surpresa, mas ao sentir a boca de Mu esmagar a sua, perdeu o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Nada mais era importante. Só Mu! Sabia que sua respiração falhava... Sabia que sentia tudo girar ao seu redor. Nem mesmo se importava mais com o fato de que estavam no elevador e que logo alguém viria socorrê-los. Ah, ele sentira tanto a falta de Mu! E agora que ele o beijava novamente, nada mais importava. Nada além daquela sensação maravilhosa... Nada além do coração de Mu que batia descompassado de encontro ao seu. Dos seus gemidos que se perdiam em sua boca. Da língua de Mu que o explorava com ansiedade. Ou de suas mãos que corriam por seu corpo! Quando Mu o soltou, Shaka vagamente notou que as portas do elevador estavam sendo forçadas... Mas Mu continuou a segurá-lo pelas mãos e o olhava nos olhos:

- Você vem comigo, Shaka? Eu preciso conversar... com você... Me desculpar...

Shaka encarou aqueles enormes olhos verdes. Tão incrivelmente belos. E que já tinham visto tanto sofrimento. Estava tão completamente apaixonado por Mu. Certo que muitas vezes não conseguia entender as suas reações. Certo que ele o fizera sofrer como ninguém jamais conseguira. Mas Mu já sofrera tanto... Ele não reagia como as outras pessoas. Ele era diferente... Mas parecia óbvio que Mu o queria. Que precisava dele. Ele sabia que Mu precisava dele para conseguir se ligar ao resto do mundo. E, sim, Shaka imaginava que sofreria no processo. Ah, que fosse tudo para o inferno! Ele preferia passar a vida inteira se debatendo com as estranhas reações de Mu do que passar a vida sem ele. Eles tinham que encontrar uma forma de se entender!

- Sim, vamos conversar, Mu!

Shaka viu o alívio refletido nos olhos de seu amor, enquanto um lindo sorriso se formava em seu rosto. Logo a porta foi aberta e os dois saíram. Sim, eles precisavam conversar.

- Vamos... para um hotel... Shaka! Não dá para falar com aqueles loucos em casa...

Shaka meramente assentiu. Ele estava um tanto quanto sem reação. Mas Mu tinha razão! Era melhor que eles fossem para um hotel, já que seria impossível conversar na casa do _Top_. Shura, Kanon, Milo e Kamus estavam lá. E aqueles quatro jamais os deixariam conversar em paz!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ah, minha beta me deixou um recadinho!! Também te adoro, querida. E muito obrigada por tudo. Agradeço minhas queridas madrinhas e as reviews de Tsuki Torres, Seto Scorpios, Lyta Moonshadow, Boromira, Lhu-chan, Geminis Dark Angel, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha, Dark Wolf, J Yami, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Theka, Leo no Nina, Graziele, Virgo no áries, Haina Aquarius sama_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Notas cristalinas:_

_Amo de paixão essa história e é uma imensa alegria poder betar MdL! A cada capítulo eu me divido entre ficar babando e manter o meu controle profissional para chegar ao fim com a melhor betagem possível. Quase sempre reviso duas vezes [as vezes mais!] porque na primeira sou sempre levada pela emoção..._

_Adoro você, Virgo-chan! Adoro o jeito como trabalha os nossos queridos dourados e os outros não-dourados. Enfim, adoro tudo aqui! _

_E depois de toda essa declaração..._

_Ai, como estou doida pra ver a continuação dessa conversa entre meus dois anjinhos no hotel... *.*_

_*Cristal toda alegrinha saltitando pelo quarto em meio a um calor dos diabos!* ^_^_


	28. Calmaria

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 28 – Calmaria

_Toronto, casa do Mestre_

Deitado na banheira, Mu sorria ao ouvir a música tocada por Shion! Ah, como ele sentira a falta do irmão! Sentira tanta falta que pensara que iria enlouquecer! E acabara por maltratar Shaka a tal ponto que achara que não teria mais retorno. Sem dúvida aqueles haviam sido os piores meses de sua vida. Mas, há duas semanas, Shion fora resgatado e Shaka o aceitara de volta. Retornando todos para Toronto. Afinal, a fase atual do trabalho deles podia ser executada em qualquer lugar. Mu fechou os olhos para agradecer a sua imensa felicidade! Shion se recuperara e ele e Shaka retomaram o relacionamento. O único problema era deixar o irmão sozinho o dia inteiro enquanto todos fossem trabalhar. Sim, porque fora esse o combinado. Enquanto estivessem em Toronto, trabalhariam com a força local. E até era melhor que fosse assim. Mas Shion não parecia se importar em ficar só. Bom, não exatamente só, já que ele andava com pesada escolta, conforme fora definido por Dohko e Hakurei. Afinal, nunca ficara determinado se Hades aparecera ou não no hospital de Estocolmo. Foram coincidências demais! Mas, por outro lado, nenhuma prova conclusiva. E Shion estivera tão fraco, então... A palavra dele não podia ser inteiramente confiável naquela situação! Depois de meses como prisioneiro, com traços de várias drogas no sangue, com pneumonia avançada! Não! A palavra dele não pudera ser considerada conclusiva! No entanto, o cuidado com sua segurança fora redobrado até que recebeu alta! E agora, de volta a Toronto, eles tinham que ir trabalhar, ao passo que a única obrigação de Shion era ir às sessões diárias de terapia.

Mas, fora isso, tudo corria às mil maravilhas. Por certo Mu tinha medo – muito medo – de colocar tudo a perder novamente! E, assim, ele tentava conter seu gênio impulsivo. Mas havia algo em Shaka que o impedia de interpretar a personagem calma que ele mostrava ao mundo. Com Shaka sentia vontade de ser ele mesmo. De agir por impulso. De ignorar as convenções. De provocá-lo. E, principalmente, de vivenciar a felicidade que sentia ao seu lado.

Claro que as brigas eram inevitáveis. Shaka era demasiado controlado para entendê-lo. Era perfeccionista demais para aceitar que alguém pudesse agir sem planejar os mínimos detalhes. Era discreto a ponto de não entender os seus arroubos amorosos. Mas o importante era que Shaka tentava entendê-lo. E Mu esforçava-se para agradá-lo. Não, não era fácil. Porém, o que mais importava era saber que os dois queriam estar juntos e que para isso se esforçariam muito.

Foi então que Mu sentiu os lábios de Shaka nos seus. Deitado na banheira, com os olhos fechados, ouvindo a música de Shion, não se dera conta da aproximação dele. Estranho, já que vivia como se pudesse ser atacado a qualquer momento. Mas pensaria nisso depois. Agora tinha que retribuir aquele beijo doce até que Shaka caísse em sua armadilha. E, finalmente, conseguiu puxar Shaka, vestido, para dentro da banheira. A voz irritada dele divertiu-o.

- MU! QUE DROGA! Você sabe que eu não gosto de me atrasar para o trabalho!

- Ah, anjo... quem mandou se aproximar assim? Eu achei que fosse um inimigo e me defendi!

- INIMIGO? E desde quando os seus inimigos te beijam? – disse Shaka, furioso e molhado, tentando sair da banheira.

- Podia ser uma nova forma de ataque, Shaka! – disse divertido, puxando-o de volta.

- Não me provoca, Mu! – disse Shaka irritado.

- Mas tudo o que eu quero é te provocar, anjo... – disse Mu puxando-o mais para perto. – E saber mais sobre essa forma de ataque, Shaka.

- Bom... – disse Shaka beijando-o levemente – talvez eu deva te ensinar como se defender... Afinal, você estava tão vulnerável, deitado na banheira. Qualquer inimigo poderia te atacar...

- Me ensina... Shaka... me ensina, sim!

Mu beijou-o de volta, arrancando a camisa molhada e tentando fazer o mesmo com a calça. Pobre Shaka! Ele realmente arruinara a roupa do seu anjo loiro, pensou sorrindo, enquanto o puxava mais para si para sentir seu corpo contra o seu. Finalmente – com a ajuda de Shaka - ele conseguiu.

Logo Shaka começou a passar as mãos ávidas por seu corpo, que deslizavam deliciosamente já que seu corpo estava molhado. Primeiro o tórax. Céus! Ele sentia cada pedaço de seu corpo reagir ao toque de seu anjo. Sua pele se arrepiava ao toque. Sua respiração começava a dar sinais de sua agitação. E Shaka parecia sentir-se feliz com aquilo, já que intensificou os toques e subiu por cima de si.

- Bom... para se defender de um inimigo você não pode ficar com esse ar de quem vai me deixar fazer o que quiser com você, Mu ! – disse Shaka em tom provocativo.

Mu engoliu um suspiro e o enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo-o quase se encaixar em si.

- Eu... eu... vou tentar melhorar... Shaka... eu juro que vou... ser mais... mais... atento...

Raios! Sabia que não falava coisa com coisa. Mas Shaka provocava-o de maneira quase cruel, aproximando-se e afastando-se, correndo as mãos por seu corpo molhado. Lambia-o e mordiscava-o. Encaixava-se e se afastava. Mu estava enlouquecido. Ele Ofegava... Seu coração disparou. E começou a se debater, para forçar Shaka a continuar o que começara. Mas esse parecia mais interessado em morder seu pescoço, em sentir sua pele arrepiar-se ao toque, em provocá-lo... Então, mais uma vez ele ouviu a voz de Shaka... rouca, transbordando de desejo.

- Como você vai se defender de mim, Mu? Me conta...!

Jogou a cabeça para trás para encarar aqueles olhos de um azul inesquecível! Eles ainda faziam com que perdesse completamente o rumo dos próprios pensamentos. Mas ele tinha que responder alguma coisa...

- Eu... não quero me defender... Shaka...Eu... me entrego... a você!

- Hoje não, Mu. Hoje quem se entrega sou eu... - sussurrou Shaka em seu ouvido.

Mu sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo como um raio. Mas a sensação de penetrá-lo foi mais forte. Céus! Era tão bom! Shaka se movimentava habilmente acima de si e Mu ofegava e tentava ajudá-lo da melhor forma que podia. Seu corpo arqueava, mas Shaka mantinha-o imobilizado abaixo de si. Beijava-o, colhia sua respiração agitada na sua boca e gemia de uma forma enlouquecedora. Mu deitou sua cabeça para trás quando sentiu que não iria mais conseguir se segurar. Logo, o corpo molhado de Shaka abraçou-se, exausto, ao seu. O coração dos dois batia em uníssono. Mu perdeu-se em sensações maravilhosas. Seus pensamentos ficaram enevoados. O peso do corpo de Shaka sobre o seu era reconfortante... E, longe, muito longe, ele ouviu a voz de seu anjo:

- Eu espero que não seja assim que você trata seus inimigos, Mu...

- Não! Só você, Shaka! Só você faz isso comigo! - disse Mu, um pouco surpreso consigo mesmo.

E era verdade, não era? Só ele era capaz de fazer aquilo consigo. Só Shaka era capaz de fazê-lo feliz! Mas agora os dois tinham que se arrumar ou chegariam atrasados!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga acordou e ouviu o piano tocando no quarto ao lado. Sabia que ouvia piano há muito tempo já. Era sempre assim! Shion acordava cedo e começava a tocar até que ele, Saga, acordasse. E admitia que adorava ouvi-lo tocar pela manhã. Saber que ele estava lá, consigo, depois de tanto tempo. Ah, julgara que nunca mais se apaixonaria! Ainda mais por alguém instável, impulsivo e irritante como Shion. Mas, sim, ele o amava. Muito até! Então, acordou sorrindo e foi ao banheiro. Shion ainda não se dera conta de que ele acordara. Também, depois da noite anterior, Shion não deveria mesmo esperar que Saga acordasse tão cedo. O sexo entre eles era intenso. Nenhuma fantasia era proibida, nenhuma posição era evitada. Shion o tomava ou se entregava com o mesmo ardor. Ele adorava isso! Shion nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo. E, afinal, depois de tantos anos com Aioros, aquela realmente era uma mudança para melhor. Saga saiu do quarto e foi pedir a Raina que lhes preparasse o café da manhã, para que pudesse comer com Shion antes de ir trabalhar.

Ah, era bom estar de volta a Toronto! Tão bom! A única coisa que o preocupava era deixar os irmãos em casa quando dormia na casa de Shion! Mas, afinal, Milo estava com Kamus e Kanon com Shura. O que lhes podia acontecer? Saga comprovara que Kamus e Shura eram excelentes no que faziam. Ninguém melhor do que os dois para proteger seus irmãos. E ele tinha que proteger Shion juntamente com Mu e Shaka, que também passavam quase que todas as noites na casa de Shion!

Assim, apesar de ainda não se dar inteiramente bem com Mu, os dois pararam com a implicância mútua de comum acordo e ficaram os dois na casa dos Yuvrajalpur em Toronto. Shion não devia se preocupar com eles, afinal! E depois de dias fingindo que se davam bem, Saga admitia que até que era possível afastar um pouco a dificuldade que sentia em relação ao outro. E ninguém melhor do que Shaka para ajudar os dois a fingir para Shion que tudo estava bem!

Só havia mais um problema! Às vezes, só às vezes, ele sentia que Shion não estava lá! Era uma impressão estranha! Engraçada, mesmo! Nestes momentos, Shion se assemelhava a um rolo de fumaça no ar... Impossível de se alcançar, ou se pegar! Ou uma onda que fugia, mal lhe tocava os pés. Mas, então, ele parecia reparar que estava longe e voltava para perto de si. Voltava realmente, de corpo e alma. E era isso o que importava! O resto devia ser conseqüência do cativeiro. Com o tempo iria passar e Shion deixaria de ter esses lapsos, como Shaka os chamava.

E, sorrindo, Saga pegou a bandeja com o café da manhã e levou-a ao quarto de Shion. Passou para a sala contígua e parou um pouco para escutar o que Shion tocava! Ele tocava tão bem que Saga se surpreendia cada vez que o ouvia. Justo ele, que nunca gostara especialmente de música, deixava-se encantar assim. Parou na porta e observou Shion antes que ele o notasse. Tão magro! Ainda tinha um olhou roxo e marcas de cortes nos pulsos e sabe-se quantas mais pelo corpo! Mas logo o outro o notou e Saga, como sempre, sentiu-se feliz e acolhido pelo olhar maravilhado de Shion sobre si. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca se cansaria do jeito como ele o olhava!

- Linda música, Shion! – disse enquanto colocava a bandeja numa mesa e esperava que Shion viesse.

Ah, e ele veio! Abraçou-o por trás e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo com que sua pele se arrepiasse. Se não fosse pelo fato de que tinha que ir à Central, deixaria que Shion o arrastasse de volta à cama! Mas não! Fora o combinado! Enquanto estivesse em Toronto, teria que trabalhar com sua equipe e treinar seu substituto. Claro que desde que isso não atrapalhasse a agenda da força à qual fora transferido!

- Que bom que você gostou, Saga! Chama-se _Rhapsody in Blue_, de Gershwin. Vou tocá-la na Índia em duas semanas.

Raios! Ele sempre tinha que lembrá-lo! Shion não deixaria de importuná-lo enquanto não se manifestasse sobre aquele assunto! Shion não podia deixar o assunto simplesmente morrer. Não! Ele nunca podia agir assim! Raios! E isso o preocupava! A insistência dele em comparecer ao próximo evento beneficente a ser promovido pelos Yuvrajalpur em Mumbai! Céus! Ele ainda não estava inteiramente restabelecido! Saga e Mu já haviam discutido bastante com Shion, mas ele permanecera irredutível. Dizia que era parte dele no acordo e que iria comparecer! Ah, mas Saga já havia se decidido sobre o que dizer da próxima vez que ele viesse com aquele assunto:

- Você vai mesmo, Shion?

- Sim, Saga! Eu não vou a quase seis meses! Eu... espero... que você... possa entender! – disse Shion, em tom de desculpas.

- Ótimo! Então eu irei com você, Shion!

O ar de incredulidade com que Shion o olhou, compensou tudo o mais! Ele puxou-o para um beijo e Saga sentiu que fizera a coisa certa. Sim, ele aceitara ficar junto a ele e a todas as suas complicações. Esse seria um bom treino. E quem sabe se assim Shion resolveria abrir-se consigo? Sim, pois Saga sabia o que mais o preocupava desde que Shion voltara! O fato dele não falar absolutamente nada sobre o cativeiro. De retrair-se. Acordar em desespero no meio da noite. Assustar-se quando via algo que Saga nem mesmo sabia o que era. E, ainda assim, não lhe falar nada. Absolutamente nada! Mas este não era o momento! Shion tinha que comer e Saga tinha que ir à Central Depois eles discutiriam isso. "_Depois"_, decidiu beijando Shion longamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um restaurante, em algum lugar_

Ele já estava cansado de esperar e não aceitaria desculpas. O horário e o local foram designados com antecedência! Raios! A um mero olhar seu, o _maître_ apareceu perguntando se ele queria algo para beber. Sim, ele queria beber muito para tentar esquecer das eternas faltas de sua equipe! E fez o pedido. Quando estava quase terminando ele apareceu: Radamanthys!

- Por favor, me desculpe, Hades – disse em tom contrito e um tanto preocupado – Eu não consegui terminar uma operação a tempo e o sistema da Austrália já vai abrir... E eu precisava começar comprado em uma posição, você sabe.

- Você devia ter se programado melhor, Radamanthys.

- Você tem toda razão, Hades... Mas a falta de pessoal... Val me faz muita falta... Kagaho ainda é iniciante... E eu tive que assumir a área de Aiacos, você sabe. E Minos nunca operou nesse mercado... – e radamanthys acrescentou em voz baixa – e... bom... ele ficou... afastado por um tempo.

Hades sorriu malevolamente ao ouvir o que Radamanthys dissera. Sim, Minos ficara, digamos, incapacitado para o trabalho por um tempo. Mas ele merecera! Ele deixara o Mestre fugir e isso lhe atrasara os planos! E ele sabia que merecia! Não seria Radamanthys a reclamar! Mas em tom baixo disse:

- O problema de pessoal será resolvido em breve, Radamanthys. Agora é uma questão de poucas semanas...

- Eu espero que você tenha razão, Hades! – o tom era sombrio.

- Eu nunca errei nisso, Radamanthys – disse em tom cortante - E agora me dê os resultados do trimestre.

- Pois não! - disse Radamanthys abrindo seu computador e discorrendo sobre inúmeras tabelas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Londres, sede da Scotland Yard_

Ele ouviu uma leve batida na porta que logo se abriu. Levantou os olhos da pasta-arquivo que estava aberta à sua frente para ver Asmita entrar com a arrogância habitual. Hakurei viu-o colocar um envelope grosso à sua frente antes de dizer:

- O que eu faço com as fitas de segurança daquele hospital em Estocolmo, Hakurei?

- Destrua-as! – disse secamente – Ninguém pode acreditar que Hades visitou Shion no hospital!

- Mas ele o visitou? – perguntou Asmita, interessado.

- Pelas adulterações encontradas nas fitas, eu diria que Hades visitou Shion com certeza – disse, desinteressado.

- Você devia ter ordenado que Shion ficasse na Inglaterra! – disse Asmita.

- Pois eu acho que ele merecia esse tempo com o namorado e os amigos – disse Hakurei como se aquilo lhe fosse absolutamente indiferente.

- Shion está em perigo e você não vai fazer nada, não é, Hakurei?

- Ele sabia dos riscos quando assumiu a chefia da equipe! – disse abrindo a pasta novamente, num claro sinal de que a conversa estava encerrada.

- Você sacrificaria qualquer um de nós para atingir seus objetivos, Hakurei! Você é desprezível!

Hakurei levantou os olhos da pasta que estava lendo e disse em tom que não admitia contestações:

- Você ainda me deve a conclusão da investigação número 519-A, Asmita.

Asmita retirou-se batendo a porta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Toronto, um consultório_

- Na última sessão, você mencionou uma pessoa que te ajudou no cativeiro enquanto você esteve doente. Acho que o nome era... Shun...

Shion suspirou profundamente! Era por isso que ele odiava essas sessões de terapia que era forçado a freqüentar. Claro que entendia que era um procedimento padrão. Afinal, sempre que algum policial sofria alguma violência, antes de voltar a suas funções, era necessário passar por aquilo. Mas o problema era que o psiquiatra parecia escolher a dedo os piores assuntos possíveis. Mas, em voz impessoal, disse:

- Exato! O nome dele era Shun!

- Vamos falar mais sobre ele?

- Claro! O que você quer saber? – perguntou como se aquilo não o afetasse.

- Conte-me sobre o que você quiser – disse o psiquiatra olhando-o de forma interessada.

- Depois da viagem, eu fiquei mal. Acho que fiquei inconsciente por alguns dias. Depressivo... Quando acordei, Shun estava ao meu lado. Ele me ajudava a andar pelo quarto, a comer, a tomar banho. Eu... bom... eu não conseguia... fazer nada sozinho... Eu não tinha forças, ou ânimo, ou vontade... E Shun me ajudava. Ele... era a única pessoa que não me interrogava... – disse o Mestre na voz mais firme que conseguiu.

- E vocês ficaram amigos? - perguntou o psiquiatra.

- Não! Quero dizer... naquela época eles me drogavam para os... interrogatórios... Eu, bom, não tinha condições de conversar com ninguém... ou interagir, ou algo assim. Eu voltava para o meu quarto destroçado e... Shun... cuidava de mim. Apenas isso.

- Mas você devia se sentir grato a ele!

- Eu não sei... não me lembro bem... Mas eu me sentia seguro perto dele... Quero dizer... ele não me batia, drogava ou algo assim... Ele só... me ajudava...fazia com que eu comesse... – acrescentou, em voz mais baixa.

- E o que aconteceu com Shun?

Shion tomou fôlego. Claro que ele estava bem melhor. Afinal, ele fora resgatado há quase um mês e já estava há duas semanas de volta a Toronto. Ele sarara da pneumonia, tirara o imobilizador do tornozelo e seus ferimentos – a maioria deles – não doía mais. Mas, durante a terapia, era comum que ele se sentisse com falta de ar. Afinal, aquele era o único lugar em que falava sobre os tempos de cativeiro. Ninguém mais o forçava a falar sobre aquilo. Mas ele se sentia desagradavelmente consciente do olhar perscrutador do psiquiatra sobre si. Ele tinha que responder algo:

- Shun... bom... er... numa noite muito fria, Shun apareceu em meu quarto. A... sessão de interrogatório... fora especialmente difícil...A drogas... me deixaram mais nauseado... do que o normal... Eles...bom... costumavam testar drogas que ainda... não estavam no mercado... em mim... Eu me lembro de tremer de frio em minha cama... Meu corpo doía... muito... Minha cabeça...parecia que ia se abrir... Acho que eu tive alucinações... E Shun... apareceu... com mais um cobertor.

- Você desejou que ele se deitasse com você, Shion? Isso é muito comum em situações de cativeiro... Envolver-se com o carcereiro... – a voz dele soava claramente interessada.

- NÃO! De verdade, eu não estava em condições... – "_Não naquela noite, pelo menos!"_, pensou.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Ele... bom... ele colocou o cobertor sobre mim, mas ...er... eu não parava de tremer... e gemer... Então... ele se deitou sobre mim – Shion fechou os olhos! Ele odiava se lembrar daquilo. E sabia como aquilo soava aos ouvidos do maldito psiquiatra.

- E... então...? - a voz era suave, interessada.

- Eu... ouvi um baque forte... a porta se abriu... e... Minos... e alguns homens... entraram no quarto... Eles arrastaram Shun da cama e berravam com ele em russo, batiam nele... Eu não entendia... Eu... pedi para que eles... batessem em mim... Mas eles me seguraram e bateram mais em Shun...Ele... ele foi arrastado do quarto e eu... bom... eu nunca mais o vi... como Shun... – disse Shion em voz fraca, sentindo o ar lhe faltar novamente.

Depois de um longo tempo, ouviu a voz do psiquiatra novamente:

- Na época você pensou que era uma encenação?

- Não!... Na época,... não! Eu acho... bom... eu era mantido constantemente... drogado... Tudo... era confuso... Acho que foi por isso... que eu ...er... não pensei...nisso... - disse Shion, derrotado.

- E quando você começou a ser... doutrinado?

- Doutrinado? – repetiu Shion, incerto.

- É o que comumente chamam de lavagem cerebral! É normal que o prisioneiro seja cooptado para o lado dos captores...

- Nunca... claro que não...Eles só queriam o dinheiro! – disse Shion, fracamente. Ele sentia o olhar do psiquiatra sobre si, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

- Acho que fizemos progressos, Shion. Eu te vejo novamente amanhã, no seu horário. – disse o psiquiatra como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Shion, acostumado com aquilo, despediu-se e saiu. O problema era que seu coração batia como um louco. Era difícil respirar. Era óbvio que ele parecia ser um estúpido! Não poderia ser de outra forma. Mas foram suas ordens, não foram? Shion começou a descer a escada com cuidado e lembrou-se de outra escada que descera, não há tanto tempo.

Na sala, o psiquiatra abriu seu computador, entrou no arquivo denominado John Yuvrajalpur e começou a escrever o que ocorrera naquela sessão da seguinte forma:

"_Parece evidente que o paciente sofreu procedimentos de doutrinação, mas que tem dificuldades em verbalizar a experiência, como é normal em casos como esse. A extensão ou o alcance desses procedimentos permanece uma incógnita. Tal conclusão decorre de análise de fatos circunstanciais relatados (como do carcereiro Shun), bem como do fato incontestável de que mantê-lo vivo por tanto tempo tinha um objetivo maior do que um mero interrogatório que não pareceu ser concludente. Na próxima sessão devemos retornar a este assunto. Reportar superiores"._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Shaka acabara de chegar à associação. Ele passara o dia inteiro dividindo-se entre as funções da força-tarefa e da força de Toronto. Nunca imaginara que podia haver tanto trabalho mesmo quando não estivessem em alguma missão específica. Mas, agora, resolvera praticar um pouco de tiro ao alvo. Sim, ele ainda se lembrava de toda a sua falta de experiência no campo. E se realmente fosse ficar na força-tarefa, ele precisaria treinar. E treinar muito! Enquanto arrumava em seu _stand_ o que seria necessário, ele pensava se devia tomar aulas de defesa pessoal, ou algo assim. Era óbvio que entre todos os membros da força-tarefa, ele era o mais despreparado. Claro que Shaka esquecera-se de suas habilidades na área estratégica, bem como do seu _expertise_ na análise de dados. Logo, começou a série de tiros e nem notou que chamava a atenção de um policial que acabara de chegar à associação.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto começava a descer a escada, Shion chacoalhou a cabeça vigorosamente, tentando afastar as dolorosas lembranças! Sim, ele se lembrava dos dias em que ficara amarrado a uma cadeira, sendo obrigado a ver filmes em que Hades sempre estava ao centro, como um deus onipotente. Ele não podia dormir, já que o barulho era infernal. Ele não podia sair, já que era amarrado... Nem comer. Ou beber, ou fechar os olhos... Até que a exaustão o vencesse e ele fosse levado para... Hades...

Mas, ainda assim, chegou ao andar de baixo do consultório do psiquiatra sob o efeito daquelas lembranças. Hesitante e um tanto trêmulo, ele pegou a jarra de água para encher um copo, quando a deixou cair no chão ao ter seu olhar atraído para um vaso com flores roxas. Shion olhou mesmerizado para o vaso por longos segundos. Mu encontrou-o abaixado, juntando os cacos de vidro, enquanto a recepcionista pedia para que ele não se incomodasse. Notou que Shion estava um tanto alterado. O que teria acontecido? Mas Mu se pos a ajudar a moça a tirá-lo de lá, antes que ele se cortasse. Logo depois, os dois estavam no carro em direção à associação, já que Mu ficara de pegar Shaka. Seria melhor deixar Shion em casa antes? Mas, se ele fizesse isso, acabaria por atrasar muito! Ele ainda tentou conversar um pouco com Shion, mas ele dava respostas vagas sobre como tinha sido a sessão. Raios! Era óbvio que ele tentava esconder algo. Quando chegaram, Mu disse:

- Shion, você pode me aguardar aqui na entrada, enquanto eu entro rápido e chamo o Shaka? – Mu olhou em volta e decidiu que nada podia acontecer a Shion na entrada da associação da polícia de Toronto. Mas, ainda assim, sinalizou à escolta de Shion, para que eles o vigiassem.

- Claro, Mu! Eu te espero! – disse Shion em voz sem expressão, sentando-se num banco na recepção.

Mu olhou-o preocupado e entrou rapidamente. Quanto mais rápido ele fosse, mais rápido voltaria para ficar ao seu lado. Mu nem mesmo viu Dohko entrar pela porta principal. Mas Dohko imediatamente o viu sentado com o olhar vago. Shion! Com os cabelos mais curtos, um olho roxo e bem mais magro! Mas, ainda assim, era Shion, sem Saga ou Mu por perto. E parecia tão alheio a tudo o mais! Teve certeza de que Shion somente o notara quando ele já estava exatamente à sua frente dizendo:

- Shion, venha comigo! Você está com cara de quem precisa tomar um café bem forte!

- ... Dohko! – disse Shion um tanto surpreso – Eu... não posso. Estou à espera do Mu!

- Policial – disse Dohko a um dos homens de sua escolta – Quando o subcomandante Peter Yuvrajalpur voltar, diga-lhe que o Comandante John Yuvrajalpur está comigo, na sala da Diretora. Venha comigo, Shion! – disse Dohko de forma autoritária.

E Shion, para não desautorizá-lo em frente a seus próprios homens, seguiu-o. Afinal, tinha mesmo que agradecer a Dohko por toda a ajuda! Ele levou-o a uma sala privativa, que não estava sendo ocupada por mais ninguém. Havia alguns sofás mal ajambrados, uma mesa com um vaso cheio de horríveis flores de plástico, mas, o mais importante, uma máquina de café expresso. Dohko foi imediatamente para ela e começou a preparar uma xícara de café bem forte e a estendeu a Shion que lhe disse:

- Obrigado, Dohko! Fazia tempo que eu queria te agradecer... – começou Shion, tomando o café, que fazia maravilhas por si.

- ... – Dohko olhou-o sorrindo e fez outra xícara de café para si, enquanto Shion continuava:

– Bom, sem você, e seus contatos, creio que eu não teria conseguido sair da Rússia... Afinal, nem documentação de entrada eu tinha... – disse Shion com um sorriso sem graça.

- Sente-se, Shion! Quer mais uma xícara?

- Sim, por favor – disse Shion hesitante – Bom, obrigado por tudo, Dohko. Por ter ido me resgatar, por ter se exposto desta forma, por ter me ajudado, por fornecer a minha escolta aqui em Toronto...

- Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Shion – disse Dohko estendendo-lhe outra xícara e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu... er... sei. Dohko. Faz tempo que eu queria... bom... pedir desculpas. Pela Tailândia e todo o resto! – disse Shion olhando-o diretamente.

Dohko olhou-o surpreso antes de retirar a xícara vazia das mãos de Shion. Depois, olhou para ele novamente. Tão lindo! E parecia tão vulnerável. Também, depois de tudo o que passara, tinha que ter mudado. Mas pelos céus! Eles nunca haviam falado sobre a Tailândia. Sobre a partida sem despedida de Shion. Sobre ele nunca ter retornado suas chamadas ou _e-mails_. Sobre Shion tê-lo ignorado daquela forma. Raios! Sofrera muito! Seu orgulho também sofrera. Amaldiçoara-o por anos! Maldito fosse aquele metido milionário que achava que podia usar os outros daquela forma! Mas, um dia, depois de muito tempo, Shion apareceu em Toronto pedindo sua ajuda e Dohko resolvera puni-lo pelo que lhe fizera. Só não esperava que a punição custasse tanto ao outro, pensou agradando os cabelos do outro! E o pior... naquele tempo em que trabalhou com a equipe dele, descobriu que apesar de ser milionário, a sua vida não fora tão fácil assim. Aliás, fora bem difícil! Foi somente então que pensou que – talvez – ele não tivesse sumido daquele jeito para humilhá-lo. Talvez, só não soubesse ser de outro jeito! Claro que ainda tinha raiva pelo envolvimento do outro com Saga, mas – de alguma forma – parte do ódio que sentira desaparecera!

- Eu também te devo desculpas, Shion! Mas não quero falar disso agora! Eu te chamei porque recebo os relatórios do seu terapeuta... É o regulamento, você sabe!

- Sim, eu sei... Hakurei também deve recebê-los.

- Correto! – disse Dohko, pegando a mão de Shion, que não a retirou. Dohko sentiu-se feliz e grato, ao mesmo tempo, por não ser rejeitado.

– Por que você não fala com alguém, Shion? É para o seu bem!

Dohko o viu abaixar a cabeça. Pobre Shion! Ele emagrecera tanto que seus olhos violeta ficavam enormes em seu rosto. Dohko nem conseguia começar a imaginar pelo que ele havia passado. Mas lembrava-se de como ele estava logo que o resgataram, num estágio avançado de pneumonia, com marcas de correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos, precisando de ajuda para andar, meio desorientado. Lembrar daquilo o abalava ainda. E Dohko ajoelhou-se em frente a Shion e tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo. O olhar perturbado do outro o atravessou como um raio e Dohko sentiu-se fraquejar. Ah, ele ainda queria Shion como o quisera quando o conhecera!

- Shion, você é uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que pode reconhecer Hades e ele sabe disso! Ele devia ter te matado, Shion! Seria o lógico! Por que ele não fez isso? O que ele queria com você?

- Nada, Dohko! Não sei... por que ele não me matou... – disse Shion em voz baixa, desviando os olhos dos dele.

- Eu acho que ele queria te convencer a trabalhar para ele, Shion! É isso que o terapeuta pensa também. – disse Dohko – Nós achamos que aquilo não foi um interrogatório. Foi um recrutamento, Shion! É por isso que você... deve se afastar, entrar no Programa de Proteção de Testemunhas... começar uma nova vida, Shion!

Dohko viu quando Shion fechou os olhos, como se quisesse afastar aqueles pensamentos. Assim, tão perto, ele via claramente as marcas de agressão que Shion ainda carregava. O cabelo dele, tão mais curto agora, cacheava ao longo do seu rosto, fazendo com que o rosto que tinha entre as mãos parecesse ainda mais fino. Viu a marca roxa no olho esquerdo, que insistia em não desaparecer. As marcas de enforcamento no pescoço, tão mais claras agora. Mas o pior veio quando Shion forçou-se a olhar para ele, com um ar resoluto que estava longe de sentir. Sim, pois que Dohko via além do que Shion queria lhe mostrar. Ele vira a dor, o medo, o desamparo, a insegurança. Dohko estava em vias de beijá-lo à força, quando a porta subitamente se abriu e um dos guardas da escolta de Shion disse em voz alta, em tom de urgência.

- Comandante Yuvrajalpur! É o subcomandante Peter! Talvez seja bom o senhor ajudá-lo! – Shion levantou-se de um pulo e saiu atrás do guarda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus entrou na casa de Milo, em silêncio. Sempre! Sempre que ele entrava lá, tinha medo do que poderia encontrar! Raios! Ele já brigara com Milo inúmeras vezes por ele e Kanon insistirem em morarem sozinhos lá. Bom, não exatamente sozinhos, claro! Shura sempre estava por lá e Kamus também. Saga, às vezes, dormia lá, claro! Afinal, era a casa dele ainda. E quando o Mestre vinha, a escolta o acompanhava! Mas, na maior parte das vezes, Milo e Kanon ficavam sozinhos, já que os dois tinham os horários mais estranhos que alguém pudesse imaginar. Kanon, por exemplo, sempre voltava no final da tarde para dormir antes do trabalho na Gemini começar. Milo costumava escrever seus artigos em casa, pela manhã, ou à tarde, ou quando desse na cabeça dele. E nenhum dos dois parecia ter medo de que algo pudesse lhes acontecer. "_Ils_ _sont fous!", _ pensou Kamus pela milésima vez.

Era por isso que sempre voltava do trabalho diretamente para casa para se certificar de que tudo estava bem com os irmãos Kyrillos. Mas o que ele faria agora que teria que viajar? O quê? Quem ficaria de olho em Milo? O cara era um pára-raios de confusão! Chamava a atenção onde fosse. Vivia sempre rodeado de gente! Saía para a balada toda noite! Parecia não temer que algo pudesse lhe acontecer! E tinha o péssimo hábito de conversar com todo mundo que aparecia! _Parbleu_! E Shura (_Kamus tinha que admitir!_) já tinha problemas mais do que suficientes com Kanon, que era ainda pior do que Milo, se isso era possível! Shura não conseguiria vigiar Kanon e Milo! Seria impossível! O que ele podia fazer? Ele não tinha a paz necessária para deixar Milo em Toronto enquanto fosse a Paris resolver alguns problemas pessoais. E enquanto entrava no quarto de Milo, que escrevia no computador de costas para a porta, Kamus se decidiu, finalmente:

- Milo, _j´ai besoin de parler avec toi!_

- Hã....? – disse Milo virando-se com um enorme, imenso sorriso.

- Você vem para Paris comigo, Milo! Nós partimos amanhã!

O sorriso feliz e vitorioso que Milo lhe lançou fez com que Kamus cogitasse que o outro tinha planejado aquela viagem há um bom tempo! Mas quando ele falou, Kamus teve a mais absoluta certeza:

- Minha mala já está até pronta, _Froid-zinho_!

Kamus nem sabia pelo que devia brigar primeiro. Por ter sido manipulado (_de novo!_). Por Milo usar aquele irritante apelido. Pelo sorriso confiante que não saía do rosto do namorado. Ou por tudo de uma vez!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raios! Ele iria matá-lo! Quem aquele imbecil, arrogante, estúpido, desengonçado e sem nível pensava que era? Ele não tinha o direito de chegar perto do seu Shaka! Shaka era dele agora! O maldito Ikki tivera sua chance e botara tudo a perder! E, ainda assim, não perdia uma única oportunidade de se impor sua maldita presença.

Sim, ele quase perdera a cabeça quando vira Ikki na cabine de tiro de Shaka. Shaka parecera ter escolhido a cabine mais afastada da entrada! E Mu demorara um pouco para colocar todos aqueles protetores auriculares e todos os demais equipamentos de proteção que a academia impunha. E agora ele via Ikki caminhar até Shaka. Logo encostara o seu corpo ao de Shaka na cabine de tiro. Shaka tentara afastá-lo, mas o outro se posicionara atrás dele e passara as mãos para frente do seu corpo, como se quisesse ensiná-lo a mirar. Aquela posição assemelhava-se muito a um abraço por trás! O desconforto de Shaka era óbvio. Já Mu, que chegava exatamente àquela hora, vira tudo vermelho à sua frente. Se Shaka quisesse lições de tiro, devia pedir a ele, Mu. Quem atirava melhor do que ele? NINGUÉM! Raios!

Mu avançou como um carneiro enlouquecido para o fim do _stand_ de tiro, onde estavam os dois, quando foi interceptado pelo _Maschera_, que o segurou, pedindo-lhe calma. CALMA? E ELE LÁ ESTAVA NERVOSO? Ele só iria até ali, daria um tiro em Ikki e arrastaria Shaka pelos cabelos! Sim, claro que ele tinha que berrar, pois quem o ouviria com aquele barulho infernal de tiros? Aparentemente o _Maschera_ tomou aquilo como descontrole, puxou-o à força para um canto e pediu para alguém achar o Mestre. Logo, Afrodite ajudava o _Maschera_ a contê-lo. Até Saga apareceu, falou rapidamente com o _Maschera_ antes de ir ele mesmo à cabine de Shaka para chamá-lo. Mu seria capaz de destroçar a todos! Quem eles pensavam que ele era? Com que direito eles o impediam de tirar satisfações com Ikki? Mas os olhos de Mu acompanhavam Saga que entrou na cabine, afastou Ikki com certa brusquidão e falou com Shaka, que logo veio em direção a Mu. Shaka chegou quase que no mesmo tempo que Shion, que parecia ainda pior do que quando Mu o deixara.

Mu olhou em volta de si e viu o _Maschera_, Flor, Saga, Shion e ... Shaka. Todos o olhavam um tanto divertidos, ainda que preocupados. O maldito Ikki parecia disposto a se esconder, se tivesse algum lugar para ir. Os dois guardas que escoltavam Shion estavam um pouco afastados. Várias pessoas olhavam-nos, curiosas. Mu sentiu-se um tanto envergonhado! _Maschera_, Flor, Saga e Shion tentavam se afastar sem dar muito na cara! Eles pareciam sem graça! E Shaka disse, em tom divertido:

- Algum problema, Mu? – e olhou-o daquela forma... Como se pudesse ler o seu interior como um livro aberto. E ele sentiu-se compelido a contar a verdade e foi o que fez:

- Eu... eu não tolero que aquela aberração dê em cima de você, Shaka! Você pode achar divertido, mas eu não suporto! - Shaka aproximou-se, sem tocá-lo e disse quase em seu ouvido:

- É divertido te ver com ciúmes de mim, Mu. Mas é também... muito _sexy_!

Mu estremeceu e sentiu-se capaz de jogar Shaka contra a parede e prensá-lo até que ele perdesse o fôlego. Pouco lhe importava que eles estivessem no meio do _stand_ de tiro e que vários policiais pudessem vê-los. Mas a voz arrogante e desagradável de Dohko se fez ouvir;

- Algum problema, subcomandante?

- Nenhum, senhor! Creio que foi um mal estar passageiro. – disse Mu em voz firme.

Dohko virou-se para Shion e disse, sem deixar de olhar de forma desagradável para Saga, que estava ao lado dele. Era óbvio que odiava ver Saga ao lado de Shion. Parecia óbvio também que se tivesse como, ele daria um jeito de que algo acontecesse a Saga.

- Nós voltamos a esse assunto depois, Shion!

- Eu não vejo necessidade, Dohko – disse Shion – Mas agradeço a sua preocupação.

E o grupo se foi. Foi de Flor a idéia de que todos jantassem juntos naquela noite. E eles acabaram chamando Shura, Kanon, Kamus e Milo. Mais tarde, todos foram a Gemini. Até quando aquela calmaria iria durar?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá!_

_Eu sei que ando sumida! Desculpem! Mas nesse período de sumiço, o pen drive em que eu guardava as fics quebrou e eu perdi vários rascunhos dos capítulos! Também estou numa zona de problemas da internet e perdi acesso ao FFNET (assim, postar está uma dificuldade!). E, para piorar tudo, tive sérios problemas de inspiração! Mas, vencidos todos os obstáculos com a ajuda e o incentivo de muita gente, aqui estou eu novamente, com mais um capítulo desta fic! Espero que tenha ficado bom, já que escrevi um pouco de cada vez!_

_Agradeço às madrinhas da fic, a minha beta querida, Cristal, e à Condessa Oluha, que tinha um pedaço do próximo capítulo e me mandou!! Agradeço também a todos que me escreveram enquanto estive sumida! Obrigada, Theka, Lhu, Ansuya, Tsuki Torres e Virgo no Áries!_

_Agradeço também a quem me deixa reviews! Peço desculpas se não respondi a todas desta vez, mas estou sem acesso fácil ao ffnet!!! Obrigada, Leo no Nina, Boromira, Sirrah, Ana Jaganshi, Cond Oluha, Lukinha, Cristal, Kiara Salkys, Athenas de Áries, Tsuki Torres, Keith-chan, Dionisiah, Keith-chan. __Virgo-no-Aries, Lhu-chan, Theka, Lyta Moonshadow, Dark Wolfi, Ansuya e Grazilele. _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/09_


	29. Concerto

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 29 – Concerto

_Shion abriu a porta, incerto sobre o que encontraria do outro lado. O dia estava sendo positivamente estranho. Pela manhã, ganhara uma bandeja com pão e café. Há quanto tempo não tomava café? Enfeitando a bandeja havia uma flor violeta. Mas não se interessara pela flor. Era o pão que o atraía. Ele passara a manhã em seu quarto, lendo uma revista que miraculosamente aparecera por lá. No almoço recebera água e nem tivera que implorar por isso. E, no final da tarde, alguém o acordara, conduzira-o para o chuveiro e entregara-lhe uma lâmina de barbear! Até sabão ele ganhara! E, então, recebera um envelope com um convite para jantar! Jantar com Hades! Claro! Um dia o maldito teria que aparecer! E pelo jeito seria naquele mesmo dia._

_Assim, ele foi conduzido para frente de uma porta e os guardas mandaram-no entrar. E agora, olhava, surpreso, para a trilha de velas de diversos tamanhos e cores sobre um longo tapete vermelho e gasto, quando ouviu o barulho do trinco da porta sendo puxado e de uma chave girando. "Caminho sem volta", pensou Shion seguindo a trilha. _

_O corredor comprido e escuro estava tomado por uma névoa fantasmagórica. Nas paredes, telas cujas pinturas ele não conseguia identificar. As luzes dos pesados e antigos lustres estavam apagadas. Só a luz da trilha de velas sobre o tapete vermelho se destacava... Aliás, só a luz das velas parecia manter o foco. Tudo o mais se diluía lentamente naquela névoa estranha... A atmosfera era de um filme de terror. Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor que parecia não ser usado há muito, muito tempo pelo tanto de pó que era visto por entre a névoa. Sua cabeça estava leve e aérea. Tudo o que ouvia era o barulho dos seus passos no tapete puído... _

_Shion deu-se conta de que seus pensamentos pareciam deixar a sua cabeça com velocidade... Pelos deuses! Ele mal se lembrava do porquê estava ali... seguindo aquela trilha de velas que agora o conduzia para uma escada estreita... Em algum momento teve que descer uma escada em caracol, cujo corrimão era sujo e empoeirado como se não fosse usado há muito tempo. Ele começou a descer os degraus apoiando-se ao corrimão com cuidado. Sentia-se um tanto desequilibrado, como se as coisas rodassem gentilmente ao seu redor. A luz das velas piscava... escurecia e brilhava... Era tão bonito! Shion, então, deu-se conta de que uma música tocava há muito tempo já... Era meio triste e fantasmagórica, mas combinava perfeitamente com a trilha de velas coloridas que tinha que seguir. Combinava perfeitamente com aquela névoa estranha que tomava o lugar... E quando a escadaria chegou ao fim, Shion continuou a seguir a trilha por mais um corredor comprido que terminou em uma pesada porta. Ele tentou girar a maçaneta, mas ela parecia estranhamente fora de lugar... "Deve ser a névoa", pensou despreocupado... Todas as suas preocupações pareciam ter-se diluído naquela névoa... durante a trilha de velas coloridas... Ele se sentia meio... eufórico?... Então, com as duas mãos, conseguiu abrir a porta e entrou na próxima sala..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A comissária de bordo notou quando o passageiro da poltrona 1-B começou a se debater e sorriu. Será que ela devia acordá-lo ou deixar aquilo continuar mais um pouco? Afinal, havia pouquíssimos passageiros na primeira classe e, segundo fora informada, a escolta do passageiro viajava na classe turística. Mas quando notou que ele começava a emitir sons abafados, achou melhor acordá-lo, antes que mais alguém notasse que o passageiro estava tendo um pesadelo. E, devagar, ela andou até a poltrona, abaixou-se ao lado dele e encostou levemente a mão no ombro do passageiro, chamando-o em voz baixa e calma:

- Sr. Yuvrajalpur? O senhor está bem?

Shion acordou sobressaltado e olhou em volta. Ele demorou um pouco para se lembrar de onde estava. Foi aí que ele notou a presença da comissária, muito perto de si, e estremeceu visivelmente. Cacete! Ela era a imagem de Hades! Mas se controlou e sorriu, sem graça. Olhou o nome dela no crachá e disse em tom de desculpas:

- Comissária... Pandora! Desculpe! Acho que tive um pesadelo!

- O senhor quer que eu chame na classe turística algum dos homens que o acompanham?

Ele considerou a possibilidade brevemente. Malditos fossem os seus pais que só mandaram a sua passagem em primeira classe e o resto em turística. Mesmo a de Mu! Tinha certeza de que aquilo magoara Mu, mas como sempre, ele nada dissera! Shion quis ir com Saga, Mu e Shaka, mas estes o impediram, dizendo que ele seria o único a trabalhar em Mumbai e que precisava descansar. Como se aquilo fosse verdade! Os três trabalhariam de forma obsessiva em sua segurança, como sabia. Mas nada no mundo os convenceu a que ele trocasse de lugar e fosse com eles. Desse modo, acabou viajando sozinho. Será que devia chamá-los por conta de um pesadelo? Claro que não! Era até bom que Saga não ficasse mais preocupado com aquilo. E, sorrindo, disse à moça:

- Não é necessário. Muito obrigado!

- Não há de que, senhor. Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar.

- Obrigado, Pandora! – disse Shion torcendo para que ela se afastasse.

Afinal, ela era tão parecida com Hades que sua presença o incomodava bastante. Não era de se admirar que tivesse sonhado com aquilo, já que desde que entrara no avião, a imagem da moça confundia-se com a de Hades em sua cabeça. Sim, devia ser por isso que tivera aquele sonho depois de tanto tempo! Graças aos deuses o sonho fora interrompido. E Shion não viu quando a comissária sorriu de forma maligna ao se recolher ao seu assento. Talvez Shion se preocupasse mais se soubesse que ela pensava que tudo estava funcionando conforme o plano de Hades.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ele não sabia o que esperar. Mais corredores, mais escadarias, mais velas... Mas aquela sala era diferente, como se tivesse sido decorada há 50 anos atrás... Mas era bonita, com uma grande lareira. Um brilho dourado e gostoso. Um calor suave como não sentia há muito tempo... Shion viu a mesa antiga posta para duas pessoas. Taças de cristal antigo, talheres de prata, louça que poderia estar num museu... Ele teve medo de se aproximar e perder o equilíbrio... A sala girava lentamente ao seu redor... O fogo da lareira parecia próximo demais para ser verdade... Tudo estava estranhamente fora de lugar... Mas uma coisa era verdade! Naquela sala não havia aquela névoa fantasmagórica... Encostou as costas na porta e respirou profundamente. Ele tinha que afastar aquele torpor que o impedia de pensar. Foi quando notou o piano no centro da sala. Mesmo tonto como estava, sabia que era um Steinway. Afinal, algumas vezes em sua vida ele tocara num piano como aquele. Então, enfrentou a tontura para se aproximar do piano e, sem pensar muito, dedilhou algumas notas, maravilhando-se com o som perfeito. "É mesmo um Steinway!", pensou contornando a base do instrumento com reverência. Estava prestes a sentar-se na banqueta, quando notou que mais alguém estava na sala, atrás de si. Claro que tudo ficaria mais fácil se ele conseguisse se lembrar do porquê estava ali... Quando se virou, devagar, Shion foi tomado por uma péssima sensação... Até que viu Shun à sua frente, estendendo-lhe uma flor roxa... Não, violeta. Shun?? Tudo estava estranhamente fora de lugar... Shun estava fora de lugar... Mesmo assim, pegou a flor com uma das mãos e respirou aliviado, apoiando-se no piano... Era só Shun, afinal! E ele jamais lhe fizera mal! E Shun era tão bonito, com os traços delicados..._

_- Shun... eu estou... tonto..._

_Shun sorriu e o puxou para perto de si, abraçando-o pela cintura. Conduziu-o até um sofá antiquado defronte à lareira e o fez sentar-se. Shion mal o viu. Sentia-se entorpecido. Tudo rodava. A luz piscava... Escurecia e brilhava... Ele se sentia zonzo. Um som irritante zunia em seu ouvido. Só sentia Shun tocando-lhe o pulso, agradando-o com o dedo, num carinho estranho e possessivo... E, ao longe, ouviu a voz de Shun... Diferente... Vitoriosa..._

_- Você gostou do piano, Mestre? Se você se comportar, eu o dou a você! - agora Shun puxara seu pulso para os lábios e o beijava com lascívia. Shion sentiu-se estremecer. Apesar da tontura, fora tomado pela sensação de desastre. Desastre e... algo forte!_

_- Você me dá... o piano? Você...? – disse Shion, temendo pela resposta._

_- Se você se comportar durante o jantar, Mestre... - corrigiu-o Shun, que agora passara um braço por seus ombros e o puxava para si, olhando-o com aqueles imensos olhos verdes que não pareciam ter mais inocência alguma._

_- ... Jantar... com você? – Raios! Era difícil concatenar as idéias, tonto do jeito que estava, com Shun passando a mão por seu corpo daquela forma..._

_- Você não recebeu meu convite, Mestre? – agora Shun abria sua camisa e tocava seu tórax exposto._

_- O convite de... Hades...! Para jantar... com Hades? – disse Shion, tolamente. Seu corpo pulsava por ele. Por alguém. Ele não sabia mais._

_- Você sabe que não é só para jantar, Mestre. – disse Shun, suavemente, parando de tocá-lo e olhando-o de uma forma que não deixava dúvidas. Shion empurrou-o com toda a força que conseguiu. Mas estava... tonto... e estranho... sem controle..._

_- Quem... quem é você? – perguntou sabendo que não conseguiria mantê-lo afastado por muito tempo._

_- Eu sou Hades... – disse Shun puxando-o novamente._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion acordou suando frio e apalpou a cama até sua mão encontrar o corpo de Saga, que dormia ao seu lado. Respirou aliviado e se levantou, dando graças aos deuses por Saga não ter acordado e por não ter que inventar desculpas daquela vez!

Não! Ele não queria mais preocupar Saga! Não era um imbecil indefeso, cacete! Não queria mais que o outro achasse necessário protegê-lo! Não depois do escândalo que o senhor e a senhora Yuvrajalpur fizeram ao vê-lo com os cabelos mais curtos. Céus! Isso e tudo o que ouvira por ter emagrecido tanto, por ainda carregar a marca de um soco no olho direito. As fotos ficariam arrasadas, segundo eles! Como se fosse culpa dele! Mas obviamente sua mãe não iria ouvir qualquer que fosse a explicação. Por isso, fez o que sempre fazia... ouviu e se desculpou, já que segundo ela, teria que providenciar outro _smoking _e chamar o consultor de imagem e um maquiador! Sentira a irritação de Saga com a situação, e rezara para que ele não discutisse com ela! Odiava não conseguir responder aos insultos dos Yuvrajalpur, mas simplesmente não conseguia! Sim, era mesmo um imbecil!

Ah, mas se fosse só isso! Claro que não fora! Ela ficara inconformada com o fato de que Mu também voltara daquela vez e – como sempre – mal o cumprimentara. Shion notara que Shaka ficara furioso! E Mu agira com a indiferença com que sempre reagia. Porém, por mais que fingisse, Shion sabia que ele se magoava! Maldita fosse ela! Mas o que eles podiam fazer? Ela sempre fora assim e não iria mudar agora.

Mas daquela vez, algo diferente aconteceu! Sem nenhum tipo de ensaio, repentinamente, Saga e Shaka puseram-se a falar com os Yuvrajalpurs. Shaka começou dizendo que eles bem poderiam usar a recente doença de Shion como motivação para novas doações, novos eventos. E Saga completou dizendo que seria interessante que a imprensa soubesse como eles se preocuparam com o estado do filho e que, por isso, resolveram fazer novas doações à rede hospitalar. Desse modo, seus pais resolveram convocar os assessores de imprensa e deixaram-nos em paz! Mu olhou-o divertido, enquanto os Yuvrajalpur se afastavam, seguidos por Saga e Shaka, que continuavam a conversar com seus pais adotivos:

- Eu acho que devemos trazer sempre os dois, Shion! – disse Mu, sorridente.

- Concordo com você, Mu – disse Shion, segurando o riso.

Os dois subiram para os quartos abraçados, felizes como nunca se sentiram naquela casa. Até o jantar em família fora mais tolerável, já que Saga e Shaka esforçavam-se ao máximo para atrair a atenção dos pais. E todos foram para a cama cedo, já que no dia seguinte cedo Shion teria que ensaiar com o maestro e a orquestra, além de ensaiar os intermináveis discursos para a imprensa e posar para fotos. Muitas fotos.

Shion virou-se para o lado, disposto a tentar dormir mais um pouco. Não queria que Saga se preocupasse mais. Também não queria que ele soubesse que tivera outro pesadelo. Raios! Já estava cheio de sempre passar por um imbecil desprotegido!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka passara um agradável dia ao lado de Mu e Saga vistoriando os ensaios de Shion! Ele também assistira aos intermináveis _briefings_ de imprensa e _media trainings_ a que os Yuvrajalpur submeteram Shion. Shaka vira quantas vezes Shion tivera que ensaiar as músicas e as respostas à imprensa. Quantas vezes ele repetira tudo pacientemente, sob as ordens dos pais adotivos.

Shaka também presenciara a forma fria como os Yuvrajalpur se dirigiam a Mu. Como se ele não fosse nada além de um empregado cuja incompetência era tolerada. Como se ele fosse um enjeitado com quem eles se ressentissem de ter que conversar. Shaka pegara-se fechando os punhos a cada vez em que os malditos destratavam Mu ou ignoravam-no. E sabia que Saga devia se sentir da mesma forma quanto à forma como os dois tratavam Shion!

Céus! Aqueles malditos deviam ter feito um estrago e tanto na auto-estima de Mu e de Shion. Era visível o desconforto e a impotência dos dois na presença dos pais adotivos. Era mais do que evidente que os dois não se comportavam normalmente na presença deles e se continham a mais não poder. A tensão deles era tanta que Shaka resolveu interromper aquilo. E, em algum momento, chamou a atenção dos Yuvrajalpur para a necessidade de que o carpete do salão de concertos combinasse com a parede no fundo do palco.

Aquele artifício dera a Shion a oportunidade de descansar um pouco. E Shaka sorriu ao ver que ele e Saga desapareceram por longos minutos. Sim, ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar Saga, seu melhor amigo, e Shion, o irmão de Mu. Ele ficava muito feliz em saber que finalmente Saga e Mu se entendiam melhor. Claro que sabia que aquilo tinha a ver com a vontade de ambos de proteger Shion de mais problemas. Afinal, era visível que Shion se esforçava muito para tentar se recompor e se adaptar à vida fora do cativeiro. E penalizava-se ao ver o ar de desolação de Mu cada vez que ele notava o esforço de Shion! Raios! Aqueles dois sofreram tanto que era triste pensar que tinham que passar por mais aquilo. Por outro lado, sabia que era justamente por isso que os dois tinham a certeza de que agüentariam e que venceriam mais uma vez. Afinal, só quem sofre realmente sabe a força que tem.

Quando Mu voltou ao seu lado depois de cumprir com mais alguma incumbência idiota da Sra. Yurajalpur, Shaka resolvera que já era a hora dele também ter alguns minutos de sumiço ao lado dele. E, notando que a senhora em questão estava entretida com alguém, sussurrou algo no ouvido de Mu, que o seguiu para fora do salão.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu estava atrasado! Terrivelmente atrasado! E agora tinha que se arrumar correndo! Mas não estava arrependido. Trazer Shaka à Índia fora a melhor coisa que fizera nos últimos meses! Possivelmente os momentos mais felizes que tivera naquela maldita casa pertenceriam para sempre àquele final de semana.

Ao lado de Shaka ele não se sentia tão derrotado e rejeitado ao lado dos pais adotivos. Ao contrário! Sentia-se feliz e amado. Quase com coragem suficiente para mandar que os dois o tratassem decentemente. Mas nem fora necessário! Afinal, notara que ao lado de Shaka ele nem mesmo se importava com os malditos pais. Um casal de velhos infelizes que viviam para a imagem que criaram para si em torno de um órfão talentoso. Era só o que eles eram. O resto deixara de importar!

E Mu tomou banho, vestiu o _smoking_ encomendado para ele e amarrou os cabelos displicentemente.

Ainda assim, Mu chegou ao _hall_ da mansão antes de todos e teve tempo de ver Shaka descer a escada de mármore. Pelos deuses! Ele estava belíssimo de _smoking_! Nunca o vira daquele jeito. Um sorriso aflorou naturalmente em seus lábios, enquanto o olhava apaixonadamente. Ah... amava-o tanto! Mas não podia se descuidar e demonstrar a todos que Shaka era algo além de um companheiro. Definitivamente tinha que se controlar!

Assim, estava pacientemente aguardando os pais adotivos com Shion, Saga e Shaka, quando o mordomo se aproximou de Shion com uma pequena caixa de cristal, adornada com um grande laço de fita. Sem cartão ou nada parecido. Distraidamente, Shion abriu-a e viu uma única flor arroxeada. Mu só tirou os olhos maravilhados de Shaka quando ouviu um barulho estridente de vidro de quebrando no chão. Logo, a Sra. Yuvrajalpur chegou furiosa, berrando com Shion, dizendo que esperava que ele não fosse atrapalhar o evento com qualquer tipo de mal estar!

Enquanto Shion respondia de forma atrapalhada que não era nada, Mu olhava-o entre surpreso e preocupado. Saga perguntava-lhe o que havia acontecido. E Shaka só o olhava de forma penetrante. Shion disse – e repetiu várias vezes – que era só uma dor de cabeça, mas a Sra. Yuvrajalpur não parara de incomodá-lo e o arrastara à _limousine_. Não! Nada poderia atrapalhar o evento! Saga, Mu e Shaka vieram em outro carro, conversando de forma preocupada.

Logo que chegaram, Shion tivera que dar algumas entrevistas rápidas à imprensa, exibir o cheque gigante com a imensa doação junto a seus pais e posar para algumas fotos. Mu não tirara os olhos dele e tinha certeza de que Saga e Shaka também não. Mas, como seria de se esperar, em algum momento, um garçom trouxera para Shion dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça e um copo de água, dizendo que fora a Sra. Yuvrajalpur quem mandara. Ele só os tomara para evitar mais discussões com a mãe adotiva, já que o garçom só se afastara depois que o vira tomar os comprimidos. Claro! Afinal, ela não queria que nada atrapalhasse a sua apresentação. Mas nem aquilo atrapalhou sua felicidade. Saga estava tão lindo de _smoking_. E ele e Mu pareciam se entender bem. Assim, vagara sossegadamente pelo coquetel ao lado de Saga, Mu e Shaka quase que até a hora de sua apresentação.

Mas, uma das coisas que mais o alegravam era saber que o irmão estava bem com Shaka! Este fizera maravilhas por Mu, e Shion estava muito contente com isso. Shaka realmente era o par ideal para Mu. Reservado, discreto e atencioso. Meticuloso, inteligente e observador. Ele parecia ter o dom de entendê-lo, e os deuses sabiam como essa era uma tarefa difícil. Mu passara por tantas coisas tão mais cedo do que ele, Shion. Era ainda criança quando eles perderam tudo. Ele sofrera demais e Shion não soubera como consolá-lo ou protegê-lo. Mal soubera consolar a si próprio. Não conseguira proteger a si mesmo e a seu irmão. Sim, fizera o possível, mas sabia que falhara muito. Assim, vê-lo com alguém como Shaka era realmente maravilhoso! Alguém que tratasse Mu com o amor que ele merecia! Alguém que trouxesse um sorriso verdadeiro aos seus lábios. E, enquanto pensava nisso, alguém da organização do evento veio chamá-lo. Pediu que alguém da organização indicasse o lugar a Saga, Shaka e Mu e se afastou. Afinal, ele tinha uma obrigação a cumprir!

Ele já estava no final da quarta música - de Debussy -, quando sentiu que algo estava estranho. Na verdade, as coisas pareciam estar um tanto fora do lugar. A começar pelas teclas do piano. Por que elas se mexiam, como se fugissem dos seus dedos? Shion olhou-as fixamente e espantou-se quando viu algo parecido como um rato correr pelo teclado, mas não deixou que isso atrapalhasse sua interpretação. Então, vieram as cordas! Elas pareciam saltar para fora do piano, enrolando-se como se estivessem vivas. Então, começou a... nevar? Shion olhou em volta e viu-se tocando piano para as montanhas nevadas do Himalaia, sob pesada nevasca! Piscou várias vezes. Não, não podia ser real! Forçou-se a fechar os olhos e acabou a música, evitando olhar para o piano ou para a paisagem montanhosa. Mas ainda ouvia o zunido do vento e da neve por entre as montanhas. E tinha a impressão de que via vultos da polícia de fronteira... Pelos deuses! O que seria aquilo?

Shion tocou a quinta e última música, de olhos fechados e suando frio. Sentia o banco em que estava sentado se equilibrar de forma instável sobre... a neve? Em algum momento ele chegou a sentir as rajadas de vento forte em seu rosto... como há vários anos atrás.... Ele rezava para a música acabar logo, sem que errasse as notas. Uma única vez permitiu-se olhar para a orquestra e quase deu um grito de horror. Os músicos... eles... eles estavam mascarados, com máscaras horrendas de monstros e demônios! E o maestro... ele segurava... um chicote e não uma palheta! Como Minos! NÃO! Shion obrigou-se a fechar os olhos, sentindo que suas mãos tremiam levemente e que seu coração estava disparado. Ele... ele não podia errar! **Ele-tinha-que-se-concentrar!** Depois pensaria no que era aquilo! Depois descobriria se havia enlouquecido!

Quando finalmente acabou, Shion levantou-se rapidamente, sem agradecer a audiência ou a orquestra que o acompanhava e praticamente correu para a porta lateral, por entre a neve pesada. Pelo que vira rapidamente, a audiência estava tomada por monstros e a orquestra por bestas. Rostos horríveis o fitaram enquanto ele se afastava. E a polícia de fronteira... aproximava-se... Ah, era melhor que o achassem excêntrico! Melhor que fugisse dali! Shion afastou-se cegamente e chegou ao salão onde o coquetel fora servido há pouco. Pelo menos lá não nevava! Mas viu duas palmeiras ornamentais saírem dos vasos, chacoalharem as folhas e saírem dançando pelo grande salão. Shion olhou-as incrédulo. O que estava acontecendo? Ele enlouquecera? No teto, uma pavorosa revoada de morcegos. As colunas do salão derretiam! E os espelhos pareciam aprisionar monstros apavorantes que ganiam em angústia! Foi quando ele viu ao longe um mar de fogo que vinha em sua direção! Encostou-se na parede, imóvel de pavor! Então uma voz humana lhe disse:

- Eu te levo daqui, Shion. Venha comigo e você ficará em segurança!

Naquele momento Shion soube que seguiria até o próprio demônio, desde que prometesse tirá-lo daquele inferno! Abanou a cabeça, concordando e o homem abraçou-o pela cintura e conduziu-o, praticamente arrastado. O homem dizia-lhe palavras tranqüilizadoras. Shion preferiu fechar os olhos. Ele suava e tremia. Ouvia urros horríveis. O que tinha acontecido? Onde estava? Ele se agarrava ao desconhecido como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. Shion não soube por quanto tempo o estranho o arrastou. Nem sabia de mais nada além do fato de que estava apavorado. Mas tudo pareceu piorar quando ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- Você tocou muito bem, John Yuvrajalpur! Estou orgulhoso de você!

Shion abriu os olhos, incrédulo. Hades estava à sua frente e olhava-o com aqueles imensos olhos verdes, estendendo-lhe um ramalhete de flores arroxeadas:

- O que... o que... você fez... comigo?

- Eu te dei um alucinógeno novo que um cliente está desenvolvendo... É mais forte do que Special X, ou LSD. Mas ele ainda não sabe se vai colocá-lo no mercado... Talvez as "viagens" sejam muito intensas... O que você acha, Mestre?

- Por... quê? – perguntou desesperado.

- Ora, Mestre! Você sabe que precisa terminar o treinamento antes de vir trabalhar para mim...

- ... Não...! – até para si sua voz soava agoniada.

Ele ouviu Hades rir de si. Olhou em volta e viu que havia outras pessoas na sala... Pessoas? Não! Monstros, bestas, aberrações. E todos riam dele! Mas logo aquilo parou de importar. A imagem de Hades se desfez. Tentáculos saíram do corpo dele e seus olhos brilharam num tom de vermelho. Os tentáculos o envolveram e Shion soube que fora preso e que não teria como escapar. A criatura o dominava e ele não conseguia fugir! Foi jogado em uma poltrona que o agarrou com braços monstruosos. E ouviu uma voz horrível dizer em seu ouvido:

- Você é meu, Mestre! Para sempre meu!

Hades aproximou-se. Shion suava e tremia. Estava preso. Ele não tinha para onde fugir. E voltara a nevar!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga não soube exatamente porque, mas na metade da quarta música, sentiu que algo não estava bem! O que seria? Raios! Ele não entendia nada de música, mas Shion não parecia tocar no mesmo tom em que o ouvira ensaiar inúmeras vezes. Parecia estar... mais rápido? Olhou atentamente para Shion! Ele estava tão longe! Mas havia algo de diferente em sua postura. Saga não conseguia vê-lo direito, mas tinha certeza de que Shion estava de olhos fechados!

Quando começou a quinta música, Saga teve a certeza absoluta de que algo não estava nada bem! Não que Shion tivesse errado as notas ou algo assim. Mas tinha certeza de que o vira chacoalhar a cabeça, como costumava fazer para afastar os pesadelos que o atormentavam desde que voltara. Saga olhou para Mu e viu que ele também parecia estar alerta! O tom da música estava diferente... rápido, nervoso, agoniado...

Quando Shion levantou-se quase correndo, sem agradecer a orquestra ou a audiência, Saga já estava a meio caminho da porta de saída. Shion não estava bem! Algo estava muito errado! Certeza essa que se confirmou quando se deu conta de que todas as portas da sala de concerto estavam trancadas! Ignorando o caos e os gritos histéricos, empurrou quem estava à sua frente e alcançou a porta lateral pela qual Shion acabara de sair. Trancada também! Mas como? Shion acabara de sair! Como aquilo seria possível? Jogou-se contra a porta imensa, até que ela se rompeu.

Ao longe, viu que alguém amparava Shion, como se ele estivesse mal! Seguido por Mu e Shaka, Saga, se pôs a correr, mas o homem e Shion entraram no elevador panorâmico. Saga chamou o próximo, só que ele estava parado. O elevador em que Shion acabara de entrar travara três andares acima. Shaka achou as escadas e todos correram para a recepção do hotel, três andares acima deles. A recepção estava estranhamente deserta. Onde estaria Shion? Ele não podia estar longe. Os três se separaram e começaram a abrir todas as portas.

Foi Saga quem teve a sorte de encontrá-lo e gritou para chamar Mu e Shaka. Mas o que viu fez seu coração falhar uma batida, para depois bater desordenadamente. Era como se uma garra de gelo agarrasse seu coração. Nem mesmo pensou em reagir quando sentiu o cano de uma arma em sua cabeça ou quando ouviu uma voz odiosa perguntar-lhe como estava Kanon... Saga só tinha olhos para Shion!

E Shion estava sentado em uma poltrona, com um homem em seu colo, alheio a tudo o mais. Os dois beijavam-se apaixonadamente enquanto Shion tentava tirar a camisa do desconhecido!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu não soubera exatamente quando começara a desconfiar de que havia algo de errado com Shion! Mas quando o viu praticamente correr para fora do palco, sem agradecer ao púbico ou à orquestra, tivera a certeza de que precisava. Sim, havia algo de muito errado!

Logo que Saga conseguiu arrombar a porta, ele disparou pelo saguão, a tempo de ver Shion, ao longe, sendo amparado por alguém! Mu berrou o nome dele, mas seu berro apenas ecoou no saguão que começava a se encher de gente. Ao longe, ouvia a voz esganiçada da Sra. Yuvrajalpur que tentava explicar o estranho comportamento de Shion e porque as portas foram trancadas!

Mu desesperava-se defronte aos elevadores, quando, graças aos deuses, Shaka fizera-os subir pelas escadas. Os três voaram escada acima. Mas onde estava Shion? Não havia ninguém a quem perguntar! Ninguém! Todas pareciam ter desaparecido. Mu correu para fora, para verificar se algum carro saíra, mas não encontrou nenhum manobrista a quem perguntar! Foi quando ouviu o grito de Saga e disparou naquela direção.

Entrou na sala e viu Shion, sentado em uma poltrona, agarrando alguém! Não pensou duas vezes e correu em direção aos dois, jogou a pessoa que estava no colo de Shion ao chão, com brutalidade, e começou a chacoalhar o irmão, perguntando aos berros o que havia com ele! Shion olhou-o com uma expressão aparvalhada antes de dizer em tibetano:

- Mu... a polícia de fronteira está perto... Temos que fugir... Não dá... não dá... para cremar os corpos.

Mu olhou horrorizado para Shion ao notar que o rosto dele estava banhado em lágrimas. Polícia de fronteira! Cremar os corpos! Aquela fora a única vez em que Shion chorara em toda sua vida. Quando eles acharam os corpos de todos... de seus pais... e tiveram que fugir do exército chinês que patrulhava a fronteira! O que tinha Shion? Parecia que ele vivia aquilo novamente.

Mu entrou em desespero. Começava a responder que Shion estava tendo alucinações, quando sentiu uma dor lancinante na lateral do corpo. A dor era tão forte e aguda que o desnorteou. E novos golpes, igualmente dolorosos, seguiram-se ao primeiro. Ele caiu de joelhos, aos pés de Shion, sem saber o que o havia atingido. Num último esforço, olhou para cima, procurando por Shion, mas já não conseguiu enxergá-lo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka percebeu que Mu encontrava-se inquieto mais ou menos na metade da quarta música. Confessava que adorava música clássica e que para ele era um imenso prazer estar ali e ouvir Shion tocar. Mas o fato de que Mu estava inquieto fez com que parasse de apreciar a música e começasse a procurar por sinais de alerta. Logo, viu que também Saga olhava para Shion com preocupação. Sim, o tom da música estava diferente. Mas que droga! Talvez Shion tivesse resolvido tocar em outro tom!

Porém, olhando a orquestra, Shaka deu-se conta de que os músicos trocavam olhares entre si, como se houvesse alguma alteração do que fora ensaiado! Sim, definitivamente, algo estava errado! Essa certeza foi corroborada quando Shion levantou-se como se tivesse os demônios do inferno atrás de si e saiu sem agradecer a ninguém. Saga, a essas alturas, empurrava as pessoas e corria em direção à porta pela qual Shion havia saído, seguido de perto por Mu. Shaka dirigiu-se às grandes portas do fundo, somente para notar que elas estavam trancadas! Logo, a platéia apavorou-se com a situação e berros se fizeram ouvir. Shaka teve algum trabalho em cruzar o salão e conseguir sair pela mesma porta que Saga e Mu arrombaram. Ele correu pelo salão para alcançá-los, só conseguindo porque os dois estavam parados – desesperados -, em frente aos elevadores. Shaka foi mais rápido, localizou as escadas e os chamou.

Finalmente os três chegaram esbaforidos à recepção do hotel! Mu saiu para a rua, enquanto Shaka e Saga correram em direções contrárias para revistar todas as salas possíveis. Estranho que não houvesse ninguém àquela hora! Shaka estava do outro lado da imensa recepção, quando ouviu o grito de Saga. Atravessou a recepção o mais rápido que pode e correu para dentro da sala a tempo de ver Mu cair de joelhos em frente a Shion, enquanto manchas escuras formavam-se na lateral de seu corpo. Um homem pequeno, que estava de costas para si, ainda segurava uma imensa faca, suja de sangue. Desesperado, Shaka tentou correr para o lado de Mu, quando foi interceptado por alguém que lhe disse numa voz odiosa:

- Por que tão rápido, _Prince_?

_Sim, reconhecia aquela voz repulsiva_... pensou isso antes de ser agarrado e imobilizado por dois brutamontes que o algemaram. Minos apreciava a cena defronte a si, sorrindo. O maldito tolhia-lhe a visão, mas debatia-se para ver como estava Mu e o chamava. Ele nem se importava com sua atual situação. Foi quando sentiu o primeiro golpe. Seguido de outro, e mais outro... Em algum momento, ele se sentiu escorregar para o chão. Mas não se importara! _"P__reciso saber se Mu está bem... Só isso importa"_, pensou tentando afastar as ondas de dor! Tentado se esquivar dos chutes, socos e pontapés.

Como que em câmara lenta, Shaka viu Shion ajoelhar-se ao lado de Mu, tentando parar o sangramento com o próprio casaco que tirara de forma desajeitada. Ele notou que Shion estava estranho e desorientado. Também notou que Saga estava perto de si, de joelhos e algemado, vigiado por ninguém menos do que Radamanthys. Saga ora chamava por Shion e ora mandava que Minos parasse de bater em si. As cenas começaram a se desfazer diante dos olhos de Shaka. Em algum momento, ele sentiu uma forte pressão e parou de sentir dor. Era como se algo amortecesse os golpes. Mas durou um breve momento. Muito breve. Fosse o que fosse, foi afastado de si. E os golpes atingiram seu corpo novamente. E sua cabeça. Shaka lutava para manter a consciência. Tentava olhar para Mu. Seu Mu! Ele estava muito ferido! Nem mesmo se mexia e o sangramento continuava. Mas as coisas pareciam se desfazer ao seu redor! E então, Shaka sentiu que alguém o puxava do chão. Sentiu uma náusea violenta ao ser puxado daquela forma. Estava vagamente consciente do que acontecia, até ser jogado num sofá e Minos começar a beijá-lo e a apalpá-lo de forma dolorosa. E, ainda assim, Shaka só se importava com Mu, caído ao chão.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hades olhava para a cena, triunfante. Um homem de cabelos lilases esvaía-se em sangue em frente a Shion, que tentava, em desespero, conter o sangramento. Ótimo! Aquilo sem dúvida poderia ser usado em seu favor. Afinal, o Mestre estava com a compreensão seriamente comprometida em face da pesada droga que havia ingerido. E – apesar disso – parecia preocupado com o tal homem que Hades esfaqueara várias vezes. O Mestre devia estar fazendo um grande esforço para se concentrar na cena, afastando as alucinações que a droga lhe causava! Sinal de que o tal homem era importante para o Mestre!

Hades olhou em torno e viu Saga sendo contido por Radamanthys. Claro que notou o olhar mais do que interessado de Radamanthys sobre Saga. Claro! Saga era idêntico àquele rapaz por quem Radamanthys tinha fixação... O tal Kanon! Já Minos parecia mais do que satisfeito em ajudar seus homens a espancar o agente loiro que insistia em não perder a consciência. Sim, conhecia os gostos _peculiares_ de Minos. Foi quando Saga jogou-se por cima do loiro, para evitar que ele fosse mais atingido por Minos e seus homens. Aquilo durou alguns segundos, até Saga ser arrastado de volta por Radamanthys. Mas aquilo fez com que Hades se decidisse. Ele adorava jogos de escolhas. E aquilo iria ajudar seu objetivo de re-capturar o Mestre.

Afinal, Hades levaria anos para ensinar a alguém tudo o que o Mestre já sabia acerca de sua operação. Além disso, o Mestre conhecia todas as fraudes financeiras e os métodos mais avançados de investigação da polícia. Dessa forma, ele ocuparia o lugar de Aiacos com grandes vantagens para sua operação. O problema fora que o convencimento do Mestre demorara mais do que o previsto. Hades estimara que, sob tortura, conseguiria doutrinar o Mestre em pouco mais de um mês. Envolvera-se pessoalmente em doutriná-lo para que Shion aceitasse trabalhar para si. Porém, o Mestre passara quase três meses em seu poder e, ainda assim, não aceitara as novas atribuições com facilidade. E, quando ele estava quase quebrando as resistências físicas e mentais de Shion, este fugira.

Céus! Hades quase matara Minos, então. Mas não abrira mão de Shion pelo mero fato de que ele fugira. Ah, não! Traçara planos para pegá-lo novamente e terminar o procedimento de doutrinação. Tinha certeza de que, em poucas semanas, o Mestre aceitaria trabalhar para si e ainda acharia que a idéia fora dele próprio! Bom, era hora de fazer algo e chamou o Mestre para o seu lado de forma incisiva e sorriu ao ver que ele lhe obedecia. Claro! Afinal, ele aprendera da forma mais dura possível a acatar sua autoridade. Sussurrou algo no ouvido de Shion e viu-o concordar com a cabeça, como um autômato. Ótimo! Agora só faltava um teste. Uma coisa rápida, mas importante! Hades entregou um revólver a Shion e conduziu-o para a frente de Saga, que estava ajoelhado e algemado e disse:

- Atira nele, Mestre!

- Shion... o que aconteceu? – era Saga, mas Shion o ignorou.

- ... Não... – disse Shion a Hades.

- ATIRA! – insistiu Hades

- Eu... não... posso... – disse o Mestre, hesitante.

- SHION, O QUE VOCÊ TEM? Por que você está com... ele? – disse Saga olhando para o Mestre, entre agressivo e preocupado. Mas foi Hades quem respondeu:

- Ele vai trabalhar para mim, Saga!

- NÃO! Shion... diz que é mentira! – gritou Saga em voz cortada, antes que Radamanthys lhe desse uma coronhada na cabeça. Saga esforçou-se para não cair ao chão. Shion olhava-o com a expressão vazia de um autômato.

- Se você não atirar em Saga, Mestre, eu mato aquele rapaz de cabelos lilases – disse Hades, em tom cruel.

- Mu... Mu está... muito... ferido – disse Shion, em tom cortado.

- Se você atirar no Saga, eu chamo uma ambulância para Mu... – disse Hades sabendo que vencera, ao ver o Mestre anuir com a cabeça.

Saga abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. **N**ão queria ver aquilo. Aquele não podia ser o Shion para quem entregara sua vida. O Shion que o fizera mais feliz do que jamais fora. O seu Shion nunca estaria aos beijos com Hades. Nunca obedeceria às ordens de Hades! Nunca seria um boneco para Hades brincar! Aquele não podia ser Shion! A última coisa que Saga viu foi a mão de Shion erguer-se, apontando-lhe o revólver. Depois disso, sentiu uma dor horrível e não viu mais nada. E torceu para que morresse! Só assim ele seria capaz de esquecer que a pessoa que amava atirara em si.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente Minos o largara um pouco para observar o que se passava. Por entre ondas de dor, Shaka olhava para Shion sem acreditar! Mas não conseguia manter seu olhar desesperado longe de Mu, caído ao chão, esvaindo-se em sangue. Mas, então, ouviu o som seco de um tiro. E viu Saga cair para trás. Na parede, atrás dele, uma mancha vermelha causou-lhe enjôo. Shaka ainda ouviu Hades dizer a Minos e Radamanthys:

- VAMOS EMBORA!

Sim, Shaka ouviu a voz odiosa de Minos dizer que o levaria para se divertir mais um pouco. Shaka não se manifestou. Estava chocado demais pelo comportamento inexplicável de Shion. Preocupado demais com o estado de Saga! Desesperado por Mu. Hades berrou algo com Minos, que se afastou relutante de si. Livre da presença odiosa, Shaka arrastou-se para o lado de Mu e chamava-o, quando ouviu uma explosão. Jogou-se sobre o corpo inerte de Mu para protegê-lo dos destroços. Por entre a fuligem e a fumaça, viu que uma parede ruíra e que Hades, Shion e seus homens saíram pela passagem que se abrira. Com alívio, ouviu Saga gemer... Ele estava vivo, ainda... Com pesar, notou que Saga chamava por Shion... Já Mu parecia tão pálido que temia pelo pior. Céus! Tinha que conseguir socorro ou perderia Mu e Saga! E tentando não se entregar à dor, Shaka foi à recepção do hotel, na esperança de achar socorro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já no carro, com Shion deitado em seu colo, Hades sorria satisfeito, enquanto agradava os cabelos dele. Sim, Shion reagira extraordinariamente bem, apesar de afastado do procedimento há mais de um mês e sob o efeito do alucinógeno. Ele atirara em Saga! E acompanhara-o sem que tivesse que usar de violência. E – finalmente – perdera os sentidos. Hades só desejava que ele sonhasse consigo, pensou sorridente.

E Hades forçou a mão para dentro da camisa de Shion e sentiu com os dedos a marca que fizera em seu ombro. Hades não precisou lê-la para saber o que dizia... _"Para sempre meu"._ Sim, o Mestre era dele, agora! Ele nem mesmo tinha para onde ou para quem voltar agora! E abaixando-se perto do ouvido de Shion, disse em voz insinuante:

- Sonha comigo, Mestre. Sonha com nossa primeira vez!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hades beijou-o de forma apaixonada e Shion recriminou-se por não conseguir mantê-lo afastado. Era como se não tivesse o domínio sobre sua vontade... Sentia cada pedaço de seu corpo pulsando ao contato com Shun! Ele estava excitadíssimo! E Shion trocou de lugar com Shun e o fez deitar-se abaixo de si sem a mínima gentileza. Shun ou Hades – não importava mais – olhava-o com o desejo deslavado no rosto. Céus! Eu o odeio! "O que estou fazendo?", pensou Shion com nojo de si mesmo. Mas quando sentiu as mãos de Hades tentando tirar sua camisa, descontrolou-se novamente. "Tenho que fazer algo rápido", pensou arrancando a calça de Hades, que gemeu de prazer de forma animalesca. Virou-o de bruços e invadiu-o com violência, sem nem mesmo prepará-lo. Hades gemia num misto de dor e prazer enquanto Shion estocava-o mais fundo. Foi rápido. Muito rápido, já que não se importava com a dor que causava a Hades. A explosão de prazer chegou com tudo girando ao seu redor. A respiração pesada de Hades abaixo de si o enojava. O cheiro de sexo causava-lhe repulsa. Céus! O que ele fizera? O quê? Ele ia se levantar, mas a sensação de que tudo se mexia o fez parar. Era como... se as coisas.. estivessem vivas... Shion sentia o seu coração bater anormalmente rápido. Sua pele estava sensível demais. Sentia-se um tanto desorientado, quando seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos verdes de Hades, que sorriu vitorioso e o puxou para si, passando as mãos por suas costas. Shion sentiu o sangue correr forte por suas veias quando o ouviu dizer com uma voz rouca e sensual:_

_- Você fica... comigo, Mestre! _

_Shion sentiu aquela estranha sensação de euforia e excitação tomar conta de si. Ele virou uma bofetada forte em Hades e o beijou a seguir, sentindo o gosto do sangue dele em sua boca. Hades ria muito quando foi tomado novamente. Maldito fosse Hades! Ele parecia gostar daquilo! E Shion odiava-se por isso! Após tomá-lo pela segunda vez, sentiu-se rolar sofá abaixo e desabar no chão, exausto. As batidas de seu coração doíam em seu peito. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Tudo girava, se mexia, de uma forma que o desorientava. Tudo se escureceu e ele desmaiou... _

_Em algum momento foi arrastado para uma cama grande, mas nem mesmo tentou se livrar. Lá, de joelhos, ele foi atado pelos pulsos na cabeceira de ferro. Mas não importava mais o que pudesse lhe acontecer. Estava tão tonto! E tão excitado! Shion encostou a testa na parede fria e obrigou-se a pensar no que estava fazendo. Ele amava Saga! Ele não era assim! Por que estava agindo como um animal? Logo, sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de sangue e sexo. Hades ajoelhou-se atrás de si, puxou seus cabelos para trás e forçou o gargalo de uma garrafa em sua boca. Whisky... Hades o fez beber... beber muito. E Shion não conseguiu resistir-lhe. Engasgou várias vezes, mas não conseguiu resistir... Ele nem mesmo sabia se queria resistir. Tudo rodava tanto. Ele queria Hades de uma forma selvagem e abjeta que o fazia ter nojo de si mesmo._

- _Agora é a minha vez, Mestre – disse Hades em voz suave – Mas antes.... bom.. só uma coisinha..._

_Shion esperou que Hades voltasse. Não soube quanto tempo se passou. Ele já estava tonto antes de ser forçado a beber daquele jeito. Agora tudo o que queria era dormir até aquilo tudo passar... E cochilou ajoelhado e amarrado à cama. Mas uma dor excruciante fez com que acordasse gritando. Ele tentou olhar para trás para saber o que era aquilo, mas a fumaça e o cheiro de queimado fizeram com que seus olhos lacrimejassem. Shion demorou um pouco para perceber que era sua carne que cheirava queimado... e que era por isso que ele sentia aquela dor que o desnorteava. Por entre ondas de dor, ele ouviu Hades gargalhar!_

- _Você é meu, Mestre... Para sempre meu... E isso vai ficar marcado em sua pele para sempre..._

_Hades, então, puxou sua cabeça e o beijou violentamente. O Mestre ganiu de dor quando Hades apertou seu ombro que fora queimado a ferro. Ele não soube quando Hades o possuiu. Desmaiou de dor antes disso._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Olá a todas! Sem palavras para me desculpar sobre os eternos atrasos, resolvi só agradecer a quem é gentil o bastante para me deixar reviews e me mandar e. mails! Obrigada Tsuki Torres, Lyta Moonshadow, Boromira, Lhu-chan, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha, Dark Wolf, J Yami, Sirrah, Dionisiah, Theka, Leo no Nina, Graziele, Virgo no áries, Condessa Oluha, Michiyki, Ansuya, Grazi-chan, Nathalie chan, Gamma Arietis, Ana Jaganshi_

_Peço desculpas por não haver respondido às reviews, mas estou com acesso restrito ao site!_

_Agradecimentos especialíssimos:_

_Um agradecimento mais do que especial à Condessa Oluha que havia guardado um grande pedaço do capítulo. Obrigada, querida! Sem sua ajuda eu nunca teria conseguido escrever novamente este capítulo._

_Cristal acho que você sabe, mas nunca é demais repetir. Fico muito feliz com toda a sua ajuda e generosidade. Eu sei que você tem milhares de afazeres e problemas e, mesmo assim, sempre arruma um tempo para me ajudar. Sou eternamente grata a você!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

Jun/09


	30. Semanas

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 30 – Semanas

_Mumbai– 1 semana depois_

Que toque irritante seria aquele? Ele queria dormir. E ele estava com frio. Mas o toque continuava. E ele sentia que alguém estava a seu lado. Quem seria? E ele sentiu frio. Foi então que alguém colocou um cobertor sobre ele. E o sono o venceu novamente.

Mú nunca saberia dizer quando tempo se passara antes que estivesse perto de acordar novamente. Horas ou dias? Mas seria importante? O fato era que aquele irritante toque ainda estava lá. Ele sabia que aquilo já o irritava há muito tempo. Mas quanto tempo? E onde ele estaria? Ele tinha a nítida impressão de que eles faziam barulho só para que ele não pudesse dormir em paz. E a luz nunca se apagava. Que irritante! Ele tentou se mexer, sentiu uma dor lancinante e achou que o melhor que tinha a fazer era dormir novamente. E foi o que fez!

_Londres – 2 semanas depois_

Asmita bateu na porta com receio. Pelos deuses! Hakurei andava de muito mau humor ultimamente! "_Também"_, pensou, "_com três homens feridos, um desaparecido e toda a atenção da mídia, mau humor é o mínimo que se poderia esperar!". Mas,_ mesmo sem ouvir resposta, ele entrou e disse:

- Hakurei... o _Maschera_ ainda está aqui esperando ser atendido!

- O QUE ELE QUER? – Hakurei respondeu e Asmita fechou os olhos suspirando.

- O mesmo que Shura, na semana passada ou Kamus antes dele, Hakurei! Autorização para compor uma equipe e ir atrás de Shion!

- AUTORIZAÇÃO NEGADA! O QUE ELES ESTÃO PENSANDO? – Imediatamente Hakurei colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, como se estivesse cansado daquele assunto.

- Mas... você conhece o Shion...

- Não importa o que a família dele coloque no jornal, Asmita. Nós sabemos que Shion foi com Hades por vontade própria... Você sabe! Você foi lá... falou com Shaka e com Saga!

- Mas...

- NÃO! JÁ CHEGA! Mande o _Maschera_ embora! E quando Afrodite vier, eu também não vou atendê-lo.

Resignado, Asmita fechou a porta, cabisbaixo. Desde que tudo acontecera Hakurei estava intratável. Mesmo assim, ainda não acreditava que Shion tivesse abandonado a polícia e se juntado a Hades. "_É__ impossível"_, pensou desanimado indo falar com o _Maschera_. Céus! Mas fora ele mesmo quem voara até Mumbai para falar com Shaka no hospital. Saga havia acabado de ser operado, mas confirmara tudo o que Shaka dissera. E Mu... bom... Mu estava em coma! Pelos deuses! Como aquilo tudo fora acontecer?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Mumbai – 4 semanas depois_

Mu acordou devagar. Muito devagar! Era sempre assim! Ele parecia nunca se lembrar de onde estava. Ou do que acontecera. Sentia-se dopado. Cansado. Exausto. Um tanto tonto. Sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo há muito, muito tempo já. Mas se sentia incapaz de determinar quanto... Abriu os olhos para olhar em redor, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Mu, meu anjo, você está se sentindo melhor?

Shaka! Sim, sempre se lembraria da voz dele. Tentou se virar em direção à voz e sentiu uma dor lancinante na lateral do corpo e caiu na cama novamente. Logo, Shaka surgiu defronte a seus olhos, preocupado, e disse:

- Dorme, anjo! Você ainda está muito fraco...

Mu sorriu e tentou dizer algo. Com espanto, notou que não conseguia. Havia algo em sua boca. O que havia acontecido? E Shaka... O que havia no rosto dele...? Quem batera em seu anjo? Quem? Ele espancaria quem quer que fosse! Porém, Mu sentiu a mão carinhosa de Shaka agradar-lhe os cabelos e soube que por pior que fosse a situação, ele estava consigo. E foi aquele pensamento que o embalou de volta ao sono. Depois descobriria o que tinha acontecido. Depois.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aeroporto de Mumbai – 6 semanas depois_

Ao lado de Saga, Shaka andava pelo aeroporto de Mumbai, já que depois de seis semanas finalmente seu amigo deixaria a Índia. Entre reverter o estado de choque, a recuperação para se submeter à cirurgia, a própria cirurgia, o pós-cirúrgico complicado, os intermináveis interrogatórios policiais e a exaustiva exposição à mídia, era óbvio que Saga daria tudo para deixar aquele país. Já ele, Shaka, ficaria! Ele ficaria até que Mu estivesse forte para viajar também. Pobre Mu! Fora operado de urgência com lesão em órgãos internos logo que chegara ao hospital, mais morto do que vivo. Depois, ficara em coma por 21 dias. E quando acordara estava fraco como um carneirinho. Foram mais 15 dias antes de deixar o hospital e ir para a casa dos pais.

Raios! E, independentemente de tudo isso, os Yuvrajalpur usavam o que ocorrera de forma descarada. Eles até criaram a "Fundação John Yuvrajalpur", para auxiliar e assessorar a família de seqüestrados. Shaka sabia que Mu odiava ver o rosto de Shion estampado em jornais e revistas! E o pior... sabia que ele não fora seqüestrado. Ele voluntariamente fora com Hades. E, antes de sair, atirara em Saga, seu namorado! Mas os Yuvrajalpur colocaram na mídia a história que lhes interessava, claro! E ainda usaram Mu como um exemplo de irmão dedicado que quase morrera para salvar Shion. "_Possivelmente aquela foi a única vez em que eles tiveram algum uso para Mu_", pensou Shaka, com raiva.

Ele sabia que Mu sofria demais com tudo o que Shion fizera. Ah, faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para evitar que ele sofresse. Mas sabia que Mu sofria assim como Saga estava sofrendo. Maldito fosse Shion! Pela milésima vez, Shaka pensava no que acontecera com ele. Teria sido lavagem cerebral? Foram os meses de cativeiro? Como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto assim e machucar daquela forma a todos que amava? Como?

Mas Shaka foi puxado desses pensamentos sombrios por um gemido de Saga ao seu lado. Pobre Saga! O tiro que levara de Shion estilhaçara dois ossos de seu ombro! Ele tivera que ser operado, que colocar pinos e tudo o mais. E, ainda assim, estimava-se que sua recuperação total levaria cerca de seis meses. Seis meses em que ele sentiria muita dor, segundo os médicos disseram. Isso sem contar o lado emocional que Shaka duvidava que voltasse ao normal. Saga falava o mínimo possível, sempre se isolava de todos e vivia mal-humorado e triste. Evitava até tocar no nome de Shion. Além disso, sabia que ele odiava ficar perto de Mu, já que fora este o escolhido por Shion para ser salvo!

Céus! O que ele podia fazer para ajudar Mu e Saga. O quê?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Algum lugar no centro asiático – 8 semanas depois_

Hades olhava para os relatórios com irritação. Realmente a situação no mercado europeu ia de mal a pior. Desde a primeira vez em que Aiacos fora preso, eles não tinham um bom operador naquele mercado e perdiam cliente atrás de cliente! Raios! Ele precisava que o Mestre assumisse logo aquela posição! Quase dois meses se passaram e o maldito insistia em resistir! E a preocupação constante que o Mestre sentia por Saga e Mu parecia atrapalhar ainda mais o processo... Mas seus pensamentos nebulosos foram interrompidos por um de seus agentes, que um pouco nervoso, lhe disse:

- Senhor, o prisioneiro já está na sala de projeção há mais de 15 horas. Não é melhor tirá-lo de lá?

- Não! Deixe-o por mais algumas horas...

Visivelmente apavorado, o homem insistiu:

- Mas senhor! Se o limite do suportável for ultrapassado, os danos podem ser irreparáveis. Há um limite para os estímulos que uma pessoa agüenta, o senhor sabe...

Hades considerou aquela informação por alguns segundos. Realmente, ele não podia forçar Shion mais ainda. Senão, podia perdê-lo. Seria bom tirá-lo da sala de projeção, onde ele era obrigado a assistir a filmes de doutrinação, com restrições para fechar os olhos, amarrado à cadeira, com o som muito alto, sem comer, beber ou dormir. Normalmente ele saía de lá em estado de absoluta exaustão. Isso facilitava o seu convencimento. E esses procedimentos eram alternados com outras técnicas para deixá-lo mais maleável, como drogas ou espancamento. Aquilo não podia durar muito mais. Ninguém agüentaria muito mais! E em voz alta, disse:

- Retire-o, então! Mas faça com que ele tome um banho, troque de roupas e se limpe. Eu odeio quando vocês o trazem sujo e suado para mim! Eu fico com nojo de tocá-lo!

- Sim, senhor – disse o homem retirando-se, aliviado.

Vários minutos depois, Shion era arrastado por dois homens, com correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava! Ou do que estava acontecendo! Ele estava exausto! Respirar era cansativo. Ficar em pé e andar era impossível. Seus olhos ardiam, ressecados, e ele preferia mantê-los fechados. Mas mesmo assim as imagens continuavam aparecendo em sua cabeça. Imagens de Hades, belo como um deus... Ele queria tanto se lembrar de Saga, mas seu rosto lhe escapava... Ou de Mu... mas não conseguia. Era Hades quem ele via. Sua cabeça retumbava com sons que não se ouviam mais. Então, foi jogado ao chão e quis continuar lá, deitado. Morrer não devia ser tão cansativo... Mas uma voz chamava-o e ele tinha que obedecer àquela voz... E ele forçou-se a se arrastar em direção a Hades. Ele simplesmente tinha que obedecer àquela voz. Era sua obrigação!

Quando ele chegou perto de Hades, este se abaixou ao seu lado, pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos com carinho e beijou-o longamente. Por algum motivo, Shion sentiu-se recompensado... E, então, Hades disse, em voz triste:

- Eu não quero mais te ver sofrer, Shion! Aceita trabalhar para mim...

Céus! Ele estava tão cansado! Não queria que Hades ficasse triste! Ele também não agüentava mais passar por aquilo. E Hades o tratava tão bem... Cuidava dele, deixava-o dormir, dava-lhe comida e água, acariciava-o, queria ouvi-lo tocar piano. Ele até lhe dava notícias de Saga e Mu! Não! Hades não queria mais que ele passasse por aquilo Hades parecia sofrer por vê-lo naquele estado. Ele não agüentava mais... Já agüentara o que podia. Não suportava mais. Dor, frio, cansaço, fome, sede, remorso... E, com um grande esforço, disse:

- Eu... aceito... Hades!

Hades abraçou-o e amparou-o até uma grande cama. O sorriso satisfeito dele era toda a recompensa que queria naquele momento, pensou Shion antes de dormir na cama macia, embalado por Hades, que acariciava seus cabelos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Toronto – 10 semanas depois_

Milo olhava para Saga adormecido na cama. Finalmente ele dormira após voltar do hospital, já que fora operado novamente para recolocar um pino. E, apesar dele negar, Milo sabia que ele sentia muita dor. Ele suprimira gemidos durante todo o trajeto no carro de Kamus. "_Maldito seja Shion!"_, pensou pela milésima vez naquele minuto. Como ele fizera aquilo a Saga? E, com cuidado, fechou a porta e desceu para a sala, indo se encontrar com Kamus, Shura e Kanon:

- Saga dormiu? – perguntou Kanon a Milo.

- Dormiu, Kan! Mas tive que aumentar a dose do calmante. Ele reclama muito da dor no ombro.

- Cacete! Eu seria capaz de matar aquele Shion! – disse Kanon, enraivecido.

- _No habla así,_ Kan. O Mestre é um grande sujeito! É o Hades quem merece morrer!

- Grande sujeito o cacete! – disse Milo, com raiva. – Grandes sujeitos não atiram no namorado.

- Milo, _mon chèr_, ele estava fortemente drogado. _Et nous_ nunca soubemos o que Hades fez com ele nos meses em que ficou preso.

Os quatro já iam começar a brigar quando o telefone tocou. De mau humor, Kanon atendeu, voltou e lhes disse:

- Era o Shaka! Eles chegam amanhã da Índia. E nós vamos pegá-los no aeroporto. É melhor avisar ao _Maschera_ e ao Flor também. Os dois vão precisar de todos os amigos que puderem.

- _Bien sûr_ – disse Kamus – E onde eles vão ficar?

- Eles vão para o apartamento de Shaka, pois não querem ficar na mansão. – respondeu Kanon.

- Também, depois de terem enfrentado a imprensa por meses... Aquela mulher maldita não perdeu uma oportunidade de usar o seqüestro de Shion a seu favor... Até o filho em coma ela colocou nos jornais – disse Milo, com raiva.

- _Pour Hacker_! Acho que foi a primeira vez que ele foi de uso para os pais!

- Ah, como será que ele está? O _Hacker_ adorava o irmão! - disse Milo, com pena.

- _Mañana vamos a visitalos_ – disse Shura, prático – _Hoy_ temos que ficar com o Saga. Vamos pedir _una_ _pizza_?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini – 14 semanas depois_

Mu olhava desanimado para a pista de dança. Raios! Por que ele deixara Shura e Kamus convencê-lo a vir para a _boite_? Era tão óbvio que não estava com disposição para aquilo! Tão óbvio! Mas quando notou o ar feliz de Shaka ao pensar em sair de casa, concordou em vir com eles.

Pelos deuses! Ele nada mais era do que um imenso peso para Shaka, seu anjo! Amava-o tanto! Ele não merecia ter um namorado deprimido e desanimado. Tinha que melhorar por Shaka! Sim, porque se fosse por si mesmo, tinha certeza de que desistiria de viver!

Seu irmão se fora. Quando finalmente conseguira se arrastar até Londres para implorar a Hakurei para que organizasse uma missão de resgate, este, aos berros, entregara-lhe os relatórios. Raios! Se fechasse os olhos, ainda via cada maldita linha, cada maldita foto. Shion em Paris com traficantes de drogas, supostos clientes de Hades. Shion em uma suíte de um hotel caríssimo com ninguém menos do que Hades. Shion viajando pela Europa com nomes falsos. Era mesmo verdade! Não adiantava mais tentar mascarar os fatos. Seu irmão realmente começara a trabalhar para Hades. Não havia a mais remota dúvida. Ele agora era o responsável pelo mercado europeu e eles só não sabiam ainda como incriminá-lo e pegá-lo.

Era muito para ele agüentar! Saíra da sala de Hakurei transtornado, sem nem mesmo perceber o ar penalizado dele. O que Shion fizera? Ele nem mesmo conseguia lembrar-se de sua vida antes de conhecê-lo! Shion era sua família. Seu irmão. Seu modelo. Eles passaram por coisas horríveis juntos e sobreviveram, sempre juntos. E agora ele unira-se a Hades? Não! Era impossível! Impossível! Afrodite e _Maschera_ que o esperavam levaram-no embora de lá, já que duvidava que fosse conseguir sair da sede da Scotland Yard. Sentia-se fraco, vencido. Sentiu falta de ar e não soube de mais nada, até acordar em um hospital. Não de novo! NÃO! Quanto tempo iria levar para que o seu corpo se recuperasse totalmente dos ferimentos? Com muito esforço, Mu convencera Afrodite e o _Maschera_ a não contarem nada daquilo para Shaka. E depois de passarem mais dois dias em Londres, os três voltaram a Toronto.

E, então, Mu tomou uma resolução. Ele usara sua máscara para o mundo por tanto tempo. Iria usá-la de novo. Shaka não saberia o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Ele não precisava sofrer por vê-lo sofrendo. Por mais que doesse pensar em Shion, Shaka não precisava participar de sua dor. E se ele se esforçasse o suficiente, um dia aquilo pararia de doer. Afinal, no passado, isso fizera com que ele tivesse forças para viver. Só que naquele tempo Shion ainda estava consigo. E agora seu irmão trabalhava para Hades. Com um sorriso suave, levantou-se e foi para a pista de danças, puxando Shaka atrás de si.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Toronto - 18 semanas _

Dohko olhou para a porta que Saga havia acabado de fechar! Sim, fizera bem! Fizera muito bem em mandá-lo para longe dali. Saga havia se envolvido com um criminoso e isso poderia afetar a carreira dele, Dohko! O melhor que tinha a fazer era afastá-lo o mais possível de Toronto e torcer para que aquela história fosse logo esquecida. Por sorte, os Yuvrajalpur inundavam a imprensa com notícias do seqüestro do filho! Mais um tempo e os poucos que sabiam que Shion abandonara a força policial para trabalhar com Hades se esqueceriam e a história dos Yuvrajalpur permaneceria.

Ah, mas Dohko sempre se lembraria da sorte que dera! E imaginar que poderia ter ficado com Shion e ter namorado um criminoso! E talvez ter levado um tiro. E ter para explicar para todos como ele pudera errar tanto em relação a alguém! Isso seria péssimo para uma pessoa em sua posição! Pensando bem, foi ótimo que Shion sempre o houvesse rejeitado. Poucas pessoas sabiam o quanto ele quisera Shion. Bem poucas! Saga era uma delas, infelizmente. Ah, mas acabara de despachá-lo para Vancouver. E por lá ele ficaria pelos próximos anos, se não conseguisse se livrar dele antes.

Feliz consigo mesmo, Dohko ligou para um ministro agendando um almoço e cobrando alguns favores. Afinal, ele tinha que pensar em sua carreira!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gemini – 20 semanas depois_

Kanon saiu com cuidado pela porta dos fundos e olhou em torno. Ainda estava escuro! Raios! Ele estava cansado, mas sabia que devia ter chamado os seguranças da _boite_ para acompanhá-lo ao seu carro. Afinal, ele prometera a Shura! E sempre fizera isso. Mas naquela noite, esquecera completamente. Dera tudo tão errado naquela noite... Duas brigas, um DJ faltara, Shura tivera que sair mais cedo... Cacete! Mas o que podia acontecer? Obviamente aquilo era paranóia de Shura, pensou tentando se tranqüilizar, enquanto trancava a porta.

E mal pensou nisso, Kanon foi puxado pelo braço e sentiu uma picada no pescoço. Imediatamente sentiu tudo escurecer e começar a girar violentamente. Sentiu-se desorientado e, então, alguém o amparou. Ele não tinha a mínima condição de opor resistência. Foi tão rápido! Kanon quis chamar por alguém, mas nem isso conseguiu. Ele mal tinha consciência de para onde estava sendo empurrado quando ouviu um som parecido com um sibilar. E outro, e mais outro e outro, ainda. Sentiu-se escorregar para o chão, já que ninguém mais o amparava e não tinha mais condições de se manter em pé sozinho!

Não soube quanto tempo se passou antes de ouvir a voz gentil de alguém que parecia estar sentado ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Kanon soube que podia confiar naquela pessoa e teve a vaga impressão de que o desconhecido ficara desesperado ao pensar que ele fora ferido, mas não tinha muita certeza! Fosse quem fosse, chamava-o de forma incisiva e o obrigava a prestar atenção:

- Kan... Kan... acorda... liga para o Shura!

Kanon juntou toda a concentração que conseguiu para dizer uma única palavra:

- ...Frio...

O desconhecido pareceu entender e ajudou-o a vestir um pesado casaco. Bom... agora ele podia voltar a dormir, pensou ao ser chacoalhado gentilmente:

- Kan... liga para o Shura! – e dessa vez o desconhecido colocou um telefone em seu ouvido. Ao ouvir a voz do espanhol, Kanon disse tolamente.

- Shu...ra...!

- _KAN?! QUE PASA? COÑO!_ POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO CHEGOU?

Kanon olhou para o lado, em busca de auxílio, mas naquele escuro não conseguiu ver quem estava ao seu lado. Só ouviu a voz dizer-lhe baixinho: _"Diz que está no beco, Kan. Pede para ele vir aqui!"._

- Estou... no...beco... Vem... por... favor! – disse com um esforço sobre humano, antes de sua cabeça tombar de sono.

Quando chegou ao beco, menos de 15 minutos depois, Shura encontrou Kanon desmaiado sozinho, usando um casaco de couro de carneiro e cinco corpos no chão, todos com um tiro na testa, milimetricamente no mesmo lugar. Desesperado, checou rapidamente se Kanon não estava ferido antes de carregá-lo nos braços. Só quando os dois já estavam a caminho de um hospital, ele chamou a polícia para recolher os corpos e iniciar as investigações. Ah, mas não precisava de investigação alguma para saber quem tentara levar Kanon à força. Maldito fosse Radamanthys! _"Tenho que dar um jeito de matá-lo"_, pensou Shura. E de agradecer quem havia salvado seu Kanon daquela vez. Além de devolver-lhe o casaco, por óbvio!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Toronto – 22 semanas depois_

_Froid_ ouviu a campainha tocar. Friamente, pegou seu revólver e olhou para a tela do computador de monitoramento, antes de abrir a porta. Claro! Depois da tentativa de seqüestro de Kanon, todos estavam mais cautelosos. "_Menos Saga!",_ pensou Kamus, preocupado. Eles não contaram a ele o que havia acontecido. O que queria dizer que Saga não estaria preparado caso alguém fosse atrás dele. Mas o que fazer? Deixá-lo mais desesperado do que já estava? Não! Não seria justo! Saga fora para Vancouver sozinho. E já estava tendo problemas suficientes em tocar a própria vida depois de tudo o que acontecera. Eles não deviam preocupá-lo ainda mais com o que acontecera a Kanon, certo? Bom... foi isso que todos decidiram, mas Kamus ainda tinha dúvidas do acerto da decisão!

Mal abriu a porta, Kamus viu um DVD na soleira com os dizeres: PARA VER SOZINHO! Curioso, Kamus imediatamente colocou o DVD no aparelho e as imagens se sucederam.

_Minos e Radamanthys estavam sentados em uma luxuosa sala quando o Mestre entrou, sem os cumprimentar, e foi direto ao bar servir-se de whisky. Ele estava todo vestido de preto e parecia bem. Radamanthys e Minos trocaram olhares divertidos e, como se já tivessem combinado antes, começaram a falar:_

_- Como eu te disse, Minos, alguém atrapalhou o plano de pegar o Kanon e eu perdi cinco homens na brincadeira! Eu vou matar esse filho da puta na primeira oportunidade! _

_- Não liga, não, Rada! Saga está sozinho em Vancouver e vai ser fácil pegá-lo no lugar do Kanon! Ele vai te servir muito bem! – Radamanthys olhou em direção ao Mestre antes de responder em tom claramente provocativo._

_- Tem razão, Minos! Saga é muito gostoso! Muito mesmo, você sabe! – e os dois começaram a rir._

_De costas para os dois, o Mestre enrijeceu o corpo e apertou muito o copo. Era óbvio que ele se desinteressara completamente do copo de whisky. Minos e Radamanthys gargalharam, mas Minos ainda encontrou voz para dizer:_

_- Sabe, Rada... Eu resolvi que vou pegar o Milo para mim! Eu adoraria tê-lo em meus... joguinhos... Ele é lindo... e gostoso... Só não sei se o pego antes ou depois de matar aqueles dois..._

_- Pega ele logo, Minos... Assim um dia juntamos os três Kyrillos... para nós dois... Milo...Kanon... e Saga! – Radamanthys disse aquilo como se os saboreasse ao dizer-lhes os nomes._

_Shion não se conteve, quebrou o copo na mesa e avançou para cima de Radamanthys com um caco de vidro, prensando-o na garganta dele, enquanto dizia algo que não dava para ouvir. Minos tentou detê-lo, mas o Mestre chutou-o longe e ele caiu sobre o bar. Imediatamente uma porta se abriu e alguém franzino apareceu e mandou-os parar com aquilo. Os três separaram-se a contragosto, mas continuaram a se olhar com ódio. Shion acompanhou o desconhecido. Fosse quem fosse, Shion abraçou-o com carinho antes de deixar a sala._

Mal terminou a fita, Kamus levantou-se tremendo de ódio e raiva e tirou-a do aparelho. Então Minos iria tentar seqüestrar Milo! Pelos deuses! Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo! Mas tinha certeza de que não era! Afinal, de alguma forma, ele sempre soubera que aquilo estava longe de acabar! A quadrilha de Hades era vingativa e perigosa. Eles lhes deram prejuízo por anos seguidos! E Kamus sabia que eles haviam se interessado por Milo e os irmãos. Malditos fossem eles! Agora era sua obrigação proteger Milo. Ele o amava, oras. Mantê-lo em segurança era o que precisava ser feito. Custasse o que custasse!

Então, Kamus falou para a pessoa que ele sabia que estava em pé, na sala, atrás de si. Sim, percebera-a no momento em que ela entrara na sala, mas sabia que não tinha nada a temer dessa pessoa:

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire... __Bien_...O que nós fazemos para acabar com eles?

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Vancouver - 24 semanas depois_

Saga andava ao lado de Aioros na rua, esforçando-se ao máximo para ouvir o que ele dizia. Mas pelos céus! Era difícil! Ele pedira tanto para Aioros não vir. Afinal, ainda não estava inteiramente instalado em Vancouver. O mais difícil fora convencê-lo a ficar em um hotel e não em seu apartamento recém alugado... Mas, depois de uma longa negociação, finalmente o outro aceitara o fato de que teria que ficar em um hotel.

A visita de Aioros fora um fiasco do começo ao fim. E Saga agradecia o fato de que estava no fim! Com sorte, no dia seguinte, ele voltaria a Toronto e o deixaria sozinho em Vancouver novamente. Admitia que a cidade até que não era tão ruim. Pelo contrário! Era linda, fervilhante e animada. O problema era com ele! Era ele quem não tinha disposição para conhecer a cidade, conhecer pessoas novas ou sair para jantar com o ex-namorado. Se quisesse ser honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que não tinha vontade de fazer nada. As únicas pessoas que ele tolerava eram os irmãos e Shaka. E agora que mudara, ele os via muito pouco. O resto do tempo passava sozinho e de mau humor.

Perdido em pensamentos, mal notou quando pararam defronte ao seu prédio. Por isso, nem mesmo teve a chance de impedir Aioros de subir. E logo começariam as cobranças e imposições de novo. Por que Saga não o queria? Por que eles não podiam voltar? Por quê? Por quê? Raios! Ele passara a noite anterior no hotel de Aioros. Eles até transaram! O que mais ele podia querer? Tão logo abriu a porta, Aioros forçou sua entrada, ignorando os protestos de Saga.

- Oros... eu já te disse que... eu estou cansado... com dor de cabeça...

- Mas é nossa última noite juntos, Saga!

- Oros, eu... hoje não! Não insiste, por favor!

Aioros olhou para Saga com atenção! Ele realmente não parecia bem! Desde que fora baleado pelo maldito namorado malfeitor, Saga nunca mais parecera bem. Ele passara por duas cirurgias e por sessões doloridas de fisioterapia. Mas tudo piorara consideravelmente quando o seu chefe, Dohko, resolvera transferi-lo para Vancouver. Longe dos irmãos, dos amigos e dele mesmo, tinha certeza de que Saga entraria em colapso. Fora por isso que insistira tanto em visitá-lo, ainda que soubesse que ele não estava pronto para receber visitas. Ainda que soubesse que ele não queria vê-lo. Ainda assim, insistira em visitá-lo e ficar com ele. E, na verdade, nem mesmo fora tão ruim assim, já que Saga transara consigo depois de tanto tempo. Céus! Aioros não sabia mais viver sem Saga. Claro que sabia que o relacionamento entre eles era difícil. Ele não se controlava e tinha muito ciúme. Claro! Afinal Saga era lindíssimo! Mas o envolvimento dele com aquele bandido, só lhe mostrara que tinha razão, que Saga não tinha condições de ficar sem ele por perto. Porém, naquele momento, soube que não seria bom forçar sua presença por mais tempo. Saga parecia realmente extenuado. E ele prometera a si próprio que faria o possível para mostrar a Saga que mudara, para que ele o aceitasse novamente. Desse modo, Aioros puxou Saga para um longo beijo e disse antes de sair:

- Eu volto em quinze dias, Saga! Eu não agüento viver sem você!

Quando Aioros finalmente fechou a porta e saiu, Saga deixou-se encostar à parede e suspirou alto. Mas que droga! Por que ficara com Aioros na noite passada? Por que usara o ex-namorado daquele jeito? Nada no mundo faria com que se esquecesse de Shion! Não adiantava dormir com quem quer que fosse. Ele prometera a si mesmo que não iria mais se envolver com ninguém! Não importava o quanto se sentisse só, triste, abandonado ou traído. Ele nunca mais iria se envolver com alguém. Fora isso que o envolvimento com Shion lhe deixara como lição! E Saga foi surpreendido por uma voz, com sotaque exótico:

- Suspirando por Aioros, Saga? Ele beija tão bem assim?

Colocou-se imediatamente em posição de alerta, a despeito do coração disparado. Seria outro sonho? Onde estava o maldito? Como ele entrara em sua casa? Tarde demais, Shion estava em pé, bem no meio de sua diminuta sala, andando em sua direção, olhando-o daquela forma que sempre o abalara. Como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, com um ar maravilhado que sempre o fizera perder o fôlego! Ah, mas não iria se deixar levar por Shion! Sim, sabia como ele podia ser falso! Como podia enganá-lo com facilidade... A tal ponto que precisara levar um tiro e ser operado duas vezes para compreender quem Shion realmente era. Maldito! Depois de atirar nele e sumir por meses, invadia sua casa e o espionava. E, num tom de voz desinteressado, Saga disse em voz alta:

- Shion! Que surpresa! Pensei que você estivesse matando ou roubando em algum lugar longe daqui...

Mas, apesar do tom frio e desinteressado, Saga não conseguia deixar de olhar para Shion, que continuava a caminhar em sua direção lentamente. Os cabelos mais crescidos emolduravam o rosto exótico. Ele se vestia todo de preto e parecia que ganhara alguns quilos. Parecia vender saúde. Mas os olhos... os olhos continuavam daquela cor estranha e pareciam puxá-lo contra sua vontade. E, perdido naquela análise, Saga só notou que Shion estava próximo demais, quando ele tocou seu rosto, com delicadeza. Sentiu-se como que atingido por um raio. O coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir a resposta dele, em voz rouca:

- Eu vim roubar um pouco do seu tempo, Saga, para ver se mato as saudades que sinto de você.

Saga sentia o hálito de Shion em seu rosto. Sentia-se paralisado, como que hipnotizado por aqueles olhos. Por aquela voz. Pela presença de Shion. Estava magnetizado por Shion. Mas aquilo tinha que parar! Já sofrera demais. Perdera tudo! No final, perdera até mesmo a presença dos irmãos, já que Dohko transferira-o de cidade somente para não se lembrar que Saga estivera com Shion por um breve período. Shion destruíra sua vida e afastara-o de todas as pessoas que ele gostava. E o que deixara em troca? Dor. Traição. Violência. E um amargor que parecia não ter fim. Saga puxou o revólver e apertou-o contra a barriga de Shion e disse em voz dura:

- Não chega mais perto ou eu te mato, Shion!

Shion pareceu não se abalar com aquilo. Na verdade, continuou a contornar o rosto de Saga, como se quisesse gravar cada traço, cada linha. Como se não acreditasse que o tinha tão perto de si. E continuava a olhá-lo, como se não conseguisse pensar em mais nada além dele. Sem parar o que estava fazendo, e aproximando o rosto do seu, Shion disse:

- Me mata, Saga. Talvez assim você acredite que minha vida é sua! Que nada mais me importa além de você!

Raios! Aquilo mexeu consigo. Ah, ele não tinha mesmo vergonha na cara! Ou qualquer resquício de orgulho! Shion era um ladrão. Um criminoso procurado. Ele se aliara a Hades. Trabalhava para Hades. E, nas horas vagas, era seu amante. Saga fizera o possível para não acreditar naquilo. Ele vira Shion aos beijos com Hades, esperando alguma explicação. Tentara se convencer que aquilo não era real. Que devia haver alguma explicação! Até que Shion atirara em si. Ele sabia que mesmo esvaindo-se em sangue, chamara por Shion. E ele não respondera, não voltara... nem mesmo o olhara... Saga perdera a consciência e caíra num inferno gelado. Ele se sentiu tão só, então. Tão enganado. Seu coração doera mais do que o ferimento. E, ainda assim, sabia que chamara por Shion. E que Shion não voltara.

Quando a consciência voltou, mais tarde, chamara por Shion novamente! Ele pensara que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, uma alucinação! Uma voz desconhecida pediu-lhe para não falar ou se mexer, pois fora baleado. Foi então que soube que fora real. Tudo aquilo fora real. Lembrou-se de Shion atirando em si. E perdeu a consciência novamente.

A partir daí, a desesperança foi a sua mais fiel companheira. Ele só reencontrava esperança quando sonhava com Shion! Mas sempre acordava. Conscientemente, parara de se iludir que tudo teria explicação. Na verdade, em seu coração, Saga aceitara a explicação de que Shion era amante de Hades e fora trabalhar com ele. Sim, fora difícil. Aceitar aquilo destruíra tantas partes de si que nem mesmo sabia quais! Só sabia que nunca mais entregaria seu coração novamente. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo sabia se tinha um coração para entregar. O tiro de Shion estilhaçara seu coração também. Seu ombro nunca deixara de doer. Mas não se importava com a dor. Era uma prova para si que ainda estava vivo. E a cada pontada de dor amaldiçoava Shion! Cada pontada era um lembrete que ele tinha que odiá-lo! O maldito ladrão que atirara em si.

Finalmente Saga se mudara para Vancouver e tentara – tentara realmente – refazer a sua vida. Mas ele não conseguia se interessar por nada mais. Shion realmente conseguira acabar consigo! Como o odiara, então. Em todas as noites que passava lutando contra as lembranças, os pesadelos, os sonhos. Em todos os dias cinzentos que passara naquela cidade vazia. Em todos os minutos em que só o vazio lhe fazia companhia.

E agora o maldito estava a sua frente e ele não tinha forças para matá-lo!

Aproveitando-se da falta de reação de Saga, Shion enlaçou-lhe a cintura, puxou-o para si, tomando-lhe os lábios com paixão. E deixou-se inebriar pelas sensações fortes que o invadiram. Beijar Saga era como ser arrastado por uma tempestade. Era como perder o controle do próprio corpo, que passava a agir por si só, por um instinto animalesco que clamava por Saga e somente por ele! Tudo o mais deixara de importar! Até mesmo a pressão dura do revólver de Saga em sua barriga. Se ele puxasse o gatilho naquele momento, morreria feliz. Mais feliz do que fora nos últimos meses. Ele tinha Saga em seus braços novamente e o beijava. Sem defesa alguma, não era de se admirar que Shion fosse pego de surpresa quando, num gesto rápido, Saga torceu seu braço para trás, virou seu corpo com violência e imobilizou-o colado ao seu corpo. E ouviu a voz raivosa de Saga ao seu ouvido:

- Você atirou em mim, Shion! Você quase me matou! - disse Saga arrastando-o para o quarto.

- Se eu não atirasse em você, Hades te mataria, sem dúvida. Ele mataria você e Mu! Hades não admite ser desobedecido, Saga! – agora Saga jogara-o na própria cama, sem deixar de apontar o revólver para ele e olhando-o com ódio.

- NÃO VEM COM DESCULPAS! – gritou Saga, brandindo o revólver de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu não tenho desculpas, Saga. Eu só não quis que Hades te matasse! – disse Shion sentando-se na cama, com cuidado, para que Saga não se sentisse ameaçado e atirasse.

Não! Ele não iria resistir ou lutar contra ele. Saga tinha o direito de odiá-lo. De espancá-lo. Até mesmo de matá-lo. Ele merecia aquilo. Sim, ele sabia do risco que corria procurando-o depois de tanto tempo. Ele sabia que Saga tinha um gênio oscilante! Mas não conseguia mais se manter afastado. Saga estava em perigo. Além disso, não agüentava mais sentir tanto a falta dele. Não agüentava mais monitorar a vida dele e não vê-lo. Ele nem conseguia pensar no que faria se descobrisse que Saga se arranjara com alguém! E, então, recebera a notícia de que Aioros fora passar alguns dias com Saga. Shion perdera a cabeça, tomara um avião e viera procurá-lo. Ele só esperava que Saga não o entregasse à polícia. Só isso.

- E VOCÊ É O BRINQUEDINHO DE HADES, NÃO É? VOCÊS SÃO AMANTES!– era óbvio que Saga estava fora de si.

- Durante a doutrinação ele me fazia dormir com ele, Saga. Agora nós nos vemos muito pouco. – disse Shion com cautela, sabendo que aquilo machucaria Saga. Mas ele não esperou pela reação violenta do outro, que pulou sobre si, derrubou-o de costas na cama e esmurrou-o enquanto gritava:

- O QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI? POR QUÊ? PARA QUE? EU TE ODEIO, SHION! VOCÊ ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDA! EU TE ODEIO!

Saga sentiu o efeito de Shion sobre seus sentidos. Observou-o embaixo de si, desviando-se como podia de seus golpes. Percebeu o cheiro distintamente másculo dele. A pele macia. Os olhos exóticos. O corpo forte. Tudo isso, e mais alguma coisa que não sabia definir, fez com que seu sangue corresse com violência em suas veias. Que seu coração, que estivera morto por tanto tempo, disparasse em seu peito. Doía tanto, tanto, que achou que ele ia sair por sua boca. Saga gemeu de dor, quando sentiu uma pontada no ombro. E, sem que soubesse como acontecera, Shion colocou-o abaixo de si, segurou um dos seus braços acima de sua cabeça e disse:

- Pára, Saga! Seu ombro dói... Espera que eu vou pegar gelo!

E, em dois segundos, Shion estava de volta com uma bolsa de gelo. Deitou-se ao lado de Saga, puxou-o de costas para si e colocou a bolsa de gelo em seu ombro. Saga ficou tão atônito com a mudança que nada falou... Céus! Como foi que aquilo acontecera? Agora, ele estava deitado na cama, encostado a Shion, que o abraçava de forma protetora e cuidava dele! Não! Não podia ser! Mas admitia que se sentia muito bem naquela posição... Mas ele não iria falar nada! Maldito fosse Shion! Quando seu ombro parasse de doer, ele se levantaria e voltaria a bater no maldito. Já Shion sentia-se no céu! Bom, um tanto desnorteado pela proximidade com Saga, é verdade, mas definitivamente no céu. Ah, ele sentia a pele de Saga e os cabelos lisos dele acariciavam seu rosto. Ele o tinha nos braços depois de tanto tempo. Como sentira a sua falta. Como tudo fora fácil em comparação à falta que sentia de Saga a cada minuto de cada dia. Mas uma voz incerta perturbou seus pensamentos:

- Eles... eles ainda... batem em você?

Shion foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Saga ainda se lembrava do estado em que ele ficara quando fora resgatado. E ele se preocupava que Shion passasse por aquilo novamente. Seu coração se aqueceu_. "Ah, Saga! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, você ainda se preocupa comigo?"_, pensou feliz. Sorriu e apertou Saga ainda mais próximo a si, antes de responder com os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido do outro:

- Não, Saga. A única pessoa que bate em mim agora é você!

- Você mereceu! – disse Saga, irritado.

- Eu sei. E acho que você deve continuar a me bater... – disse Shion em tom divertido.

- Quando meu ombro parar de doer, eu volto a te bater.

- E eu vou esperar ansioso, Saga – disse Shion beijando o pescoço de Saga, sentindo a pele dele se arrepiar.

Logo os dois se beijavam com paixão, enquanto suas mãos corriam pelos corpos um do outro. Quando o gelo escorregou da cama, Shion disse sorrindo:

- Saga... se comporta... Assim vai demorar mais para bater em mim novamente.

- Eu devia mesmo te bater, Shion!

- Eu sei...

Mas foi então que aconteceu! O alarme do sistema de monitoramento que Shion montara antes de Saga entrar disparou loucamente. Shion levantou-se de um pulo e viu vários homens subindo as escadas. Ele não teve dúvidas de quem seriam. Maldito fosse Radamanthys! Céus! Ele precisava manter Saga em segurança. Só que para isso, Saga teria de acreditar nele. Virou-se para ele e disse num tom desesperado:

- Saga! São os homens de Radamanthys. Ele te quer... Maldito seja ele!... Saga, vem comigo! Nós precisamos acabar com eles! É o único jeito disso ter um fim. E eu preciso de sua ajuda! Preciso muito. Eu não consigo lutar contra eles sozinho!

Saga olhou-o da cama. E viu a tela do computador. Vários homens subiam pela escada. Mas não se preocupou tanto com aquilo. Eles estavam em dois e tinham a vantagem do território. Saiu da cama e destravou seu revólver, enquanto pegava o colete que Shion lhe estendia. Mas obrigou-se a pensar um pouco no que Shion lhe dissera. O que tinha a perder? Já perdera tudo mesmo! E amava Shion! Amava demais! E não queria mais ficar sem ele. Preferia sofrer, mas voltar a tê-lo! Tudo era preferível ao vazio de ficar sem Shion novamente. Então, disse:

- Ir com você e trabalhar para Hades?

- Sim... De dentro da operação teremos mais informações. Podemos acabar com eles e com todos os clientes deles!

- Foi por isso que você foi?

- Claro que sim, Saga!

- Quem mais vai trabalhar conosco? – perguntou Saga notando o ar de alívio e felicidade de Shion que também destravava a arma e colocava o colete.

- Kamus e Shura. – respondeu Shion olhando pela janela e rumando em direção à sala. – Mas depois conversamos melhor, Saga. Agora temos que nos livrar de seus visitantes.

Sim, as explicações podiam ficar para depois. Saga seguiu-o, sabendo que o seguiria para onde ele fosse. E era a única forma daquilo tudo ter um fim e dos dois poderem ficar juntos afinal, pensou antes de sua sala ser invadida. Ah, mas os dois estavam juntos, agora. E nenhum homem de Radamanthys iria afastá-lo de Shion novamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora! E – por favor – desculpem a falta de resposta às reviews! É muito deselegante e grosseiro da minha parte! Desculpem, realmente! Mas eu tive uma fase de muito trabalho e problemas. E fui deixando... deixando... e achei melhor escrever logo ou desistia! Ultimamente tenho pensado muito se continuo ou não nesta vida virtual! Está tudo meio complicado!! Assim, saibam que eu sou imensamente agradecida pelas reviews de vocês! Obrigada, de coração, pela gentileza!_

_Obrigada, Leo no Nina, Boromira, Sirrah, Ana Jaganshi, Cond Oluha, Lukinha, Cristal, Tsuki Torres, Dionisiah, Virgo-no-Aries, Lhu-chan, Theka, Dark Wolf, Daniela, Ansuya , Grazilele, Geminis Dark Angel e Ariadna Azul._

_Um obrigada especial à minha beta querida, Cristal Samejima que além de se oferecer para me ajudar coma betagem, apesar de seus inúmeros afazeres, agora se ofereceu para dar uns golpes de kung fu no maldito Hades! Vou passar seu recado ao Shion e ao Saga!_

_Agradeço também à Ariana Azul, minha amiga peruana, que se dispôs a traduzir esta fic para o espanhol! Tomara que não dê muito trabalho, querida! _

_Também agradeço às minhas amadrinhas, Makie e Mussha que sempre me incentivaram a escrever esta fic! _

_E a minha querida Tsuki Torres que me manda as piadas mais engraçadas do mundo! O Saga mandou te dizer que vc é tudo!!_

_Beijos a todas e obrigada!,_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/09 _


	31. Domínio

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Nota da autora: _dark lemon_

Capítulo 31 - _Domínio_

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Enquanto esperava, Minos pensava, desconfortável, que realmente a velha mansão fora escolhida a dedo para um filme de terror. _E por que a Estônia_?, pensou pela milionésima vez. Foi então que ouviu a porta ranger para logo Hades entrar sozinho na sala. Minos não pode conter um arrepio de medo. Hades tinha aquele efeito sobre si. E ele sempre parecia escolher os cenários mais apropriados ao medo que gerava em seus subordinados.

Minos olhou-o com apreensão. Desde a fuga do maldito Shion e de sua punição há vários meses, seu relacionamento com Hades piorara muito. Claro! _Afinal agora Shion era o preferido de Hades_, pensou Minos com ódio. E Shion não devia perder uma oportunidade de se vingar de si, por óbvio!

Mas, agora, era possível que ele tivesse a chance de resolver aquilo. Por que não? Afinal, Hades chamara-o sozinho para incumbi-lo de uma missão especial. Se ele fizesse tudo certo, Hades poderia voltar a confiar em si. Foi quando a voz de Hades interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- A missão que você deverá cumprir, Minos, não deve ser do conhecimento de ninguém, _especialmente_ de Shion – frisou Hades naquele tom de voz que apavorava todos os seus subordinados.

- Claro – concordou Minos, em tom respeitoso.

Mas internamente, ele sorriu cruelmente. Ahá! Então Hades começava a ter segredinhos para com Shion, seu atual preferido? Mas isso era mesmo ótimo! E Hades concluiu:

- Eu quero que você se livre do novo líder da força que era comandada por Shion. O nome dele é Peter Yuvrajalpur. O problema é que ele é irmão de Shion – disse Hades, como se aquilo não lhe importasse.

- Pode deixar comigo – concordou Minos.

- Mas faça parecer um acidente ou algo assim. Não quero que isso abale meu relacionamento com Shion – disse Hades.

- Sem dúvida – disse Minos, feliz. – Esse tal de Peter, ou Mu, como o chamam, tem um namorado que trabalha com ele. Alguma instrução?

- Não! Faça o que você quiser com o tal namorado.

_Eu vou fazer_, pensou Minos feliz. _Ah, se vou fazer_, pensou ao se retirar.

Finalmente ele teria uma forma de recuperar seu prestígio com Hades. E teria _Prince_ para si. Afinal, ele nunca chegara a terminar o que queria fazer com o loiro!

E ouviu Hades dizer:

- E agora chame o Radamanthys. Neste ano ele vai organizar a festa para nossos clientes.

- E onde vai ser este ano, Hades? – perguntou Minos, vagamente interessado.

Ele odiava estas festas. Ele tinha que se comportar de forma civilizada e socializar com os clientes!

- Na Escócia – respondeu Hades, como se aquilo não lhe importasse.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, um hotel_

Saga olhava Shion se arrumar, irritado. Realmente odiava aquela capacidade de Shion de ignorar o que lhe era dito quando não era do seu agrado. E o assunto obviamente não era do agrado de Shion. _Ah, mas isso não iria pará-lo_, pensou ao ver Shion sentar-se na cama de casal para amarrar o coturno.

- Não adianta me ignorar, Shion. Você sabe que eu não tolero isso.

- ... – _Maldito_!, pensou, Saga.

- Eu não entendo porque você tem que ficar com ele! - _Era realmente irritante discutir com uma parede, _pensou.

- ... -

- Imagino que você não responda nada porque me dá razão!

- ... – _Que os raios o partissem!_, pensou ao ver Shion se levantar e checar a munição da pistola automática, como se Saga não estivesse ali.

Aquilo não ia ficar assim! E Saga empurrou Shion de costas contra a parede e prensou-o com o próprio corpo. Ele ia ter que falar alguma coisa! Saga não agüentava mais aquele tratamento de silêncio. Shion olhou-o nos olhos, sem demonstrar surpresa alguma:

- Eu também não gosto disso, Saga! Eu odeio, na verdade! Tudo o que eu queria era ficar com você! Só com você! E você sabe disso! Não torna tudo pior, por favor – _era uma súplica_, considerou Saga.

- Eu... tenho ciúmes, Shion – admitiu Saga a contra-gosto.

- Você não precisa ter ciúmes, Saga. Eu só amo você! Isso nunca mudou e nunca vai mudar.

- Por que você tem que fazer isso, Shion? Por quê? – _e por que se perdia novamente nos olhos de Shion?, _pensou.

- Porque é a missão, Saga. E eu gosto dela menos do que você! Eu... eu... _preciso_ ... que ela acabe logo! – frisou Shion antes de beijá-lo.

Saga se entregou àquele beijo como se fosse o último. Na verdade, sabia que bem podia ser o último. Estavam prestes a encontrar-se com Hades, Minos e Radamanthys. E eles podiam descobrir tudo... ! Matar a todos eles! Ou o que era ainda pior... Hades podia querer ficar com Shion! E Saga tinha dificuldades em aceitar isso. Que raio de relação seria aquela? Hades chamava e Shion fazia o que ele quisesse. Shion se recusava a falar sobre aquilo e Saga odiava! Céus! Odiava com todas as suas forças! Que raio de domínio era aquele que Hades parecia ter sobre Shion? E Saga fez-se a pergunta que temia cada vez mais. _Quando chegasse a hora, a quem Shion iria obedecer? A Hades ou a Hakurei?_

A porta abriu-se dando passagem a Kamus e Shura, que não pareceram estranhar que Saga e Shion se beijavam como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Tudo o que eles disseram foi:

- Já está na hora, Mestre.

- _D´accord, Maître_. Nós precisamos sair.

Saga afastou-se de Shion e deu-lhe passagem. Antes de sair do quarto, Shion virou-se aos três e disse num tom sério:

- Tomem cuidado! E – por favor – fiquem de olho no Saga. Todos sabem que ele é o meu ponto fraco.

E, assim falando, Shion saiu, seguido pelos três.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Hades ouvia o Mestre tocar o Steinway que lhe dera tempos atrás. Ah, ele gostava muito de ouvi-lo. O Mestre tocava muito, muito bem e as notas transbordavam de emoção. E Hades sempre adorara música. Claro que ele próprio nunca conseguira aprender a tocar nada. Afinal, ele saíra de uma infância miserável e batalhara milímetro a milímetro seu espaço no mundo do crime. Era impensável que alguém como ele, franzino, baixo e com um rosto de anjo conseguisse se destacar naquele mundo violento. Mas ele conseguira. E até que fora simples. Bastara ser mais violento que todo o resto. Com requintes de crueldade. Claro que sabia que também era competente. Hades tinha aptidão incomum para números e operações complicadas. Bastou alguns anos para que fosse conhecido como um grande operador do mercado de capitais, em vários mercados. Daí a trabalhar para as suas conexões criminosas fora muito rápido e extremamente lucrativo. Logo ele tivera que aumentar a operação...

Por anos a fio tudo correra às mil maravilhas. A falta de interação entre as polícias dos vários países em que operava facilitara muito o crescimento de sua operação. Mas um dia surgira a maldita força-tarefa comandada pelo Mestre para investigar fraudes financeiras internacionais e causar-lhe inúmeros prejuízos, além de afastar Aiacos da operação. Maldição! Hades, então, jurara que mataria um por um. Mas agora ele até que encontrara uma ocupação para o Mestre ainda melhor do que morrer. O Mestre tornara o mercado europeu extremamente lucrativo para si, a despeito de crises financeiras e tudo o mais. Os clientes que sua operação perdera voltaram um após o outro. E novos clientes passaram a operar consigo. A operação crescera a tal ponto nesses últimos 8 meses que permitira que o Mestre contratasse auxiliares. Hades não gostara muito das escolhas do Mestre, mas as aceitara, a bem da operação. Realmente o Mestre era insubstituível. Tocava piano para si. E quando queria, servia-o fisicamente como poucos. Não que Hades ligasse muito para aquilo! Em toda sua vida de trabalho e violência, o sexo ocupara função secundária. Era mais um fator de convencimento que podia usar como queria, afinal, sim, Hades era lindíssimo e sabia muito bem disso. Mas com o Mestre ele encontrava prazer, prazer maior ainda por saber que o outro não tinha condições de desobedecê-lo, quaisquer que fossem as suas ordens.

Hades sorriu. E ele iria dar ordens para o Mestre agora mesmo, pensou divertido ao notar o quanto Minos e Radamanthys estavam entediados.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Radamanthys odiava piano. E também odiava o Mestre. Simplesmente o odiava. Seria capaz de dar-lhe um tiro no meio das costas, não fosse o fato de que a segurança de Hades não deixava que ninguém transitasse com armas. Radamanthys sabia que fora o Mestre quem o impedira de seqüestrar Kanon. Sabia também que não conseguira pegar Saga, pois o Mestre interferira e o recrutara! Ridículo pensar que alguém orgulhoso como Saga voltaria para o Mestre após levar um tiro. Impressionante como as pessoas não tinham amor próprio! Mas, ainda assim, Radamanthys sabia que adoraria ter Saga e Kanon para si. Eles eram lindos e idênticos! E Radamanthys jurava que os teria até se cansar deles!

_Maldito fosse o Mestre_!, pensou novamente. O pior era que Hades parecia gostar do outro. E obviamente o sucesso que o Mestre tivera na Europa eclipsara todos os seus ganhos na América. Ah, mas iria dar um jeito de se vingar daquele maldito. Além de causar prejuízo em sua operação, agora conseguia se destacar!

Radamanthys acompanhou com o olhar Hades levantar-se, passar as mãos pelas costas do Mestre e sentar-se no teclado, em frente a ele. Ah, aquilo lhe dava náuseas! Faria o Mestre pagar por tudo! Muito em breve.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Com um sorriso quase divertido, Minos olhava interessado o que se desenrolava bem a sua frente! Aquilo era bem mais interessante do que ser forçado a ouvir aquela música que não lhe dizia nada. Hades posicionara-se em frente ao Mestre, sentara-se no teclado e logo o Mestre puxara-o para si, beijando-o com ardor.

Minos sabia que o interesse de Hades pelo Mestre não era somente profissional, mas nunca os vira juntos! Casal incomum aquele! Hades tão pequeno e o Mestre tão alto. Talvez fosse justamente esse o charme que Hades via no Mestre. Devia ser excitante dominar alguém tão maior do que si mesmo! E era óbvio que o Mestre obedecia às mínimas vontades de Hades. Interessante!

Minos olhava desapaixonadamente a cena esquentar quando o Mestre levantou-se carregando Hades que lhes disse em voz autoritária:

- Nossa reunião vai atrasar umas 2 horas. Minos e Radamanthys... Achem com que se divertir por aí!

Minos sorriu malignamente... Ah, ele bem sabia com que se divertir. Faria o Mestre pagar por ter fugido e por Hades tê-lo punido. Por ser o queridinho de Hades, com resultados estupidamente melhores que os seus. Por não ter morrido quando Minos tivera-o nas mãos. Pela equipe do Mestre tê-lo feito de idiota com o _Prince_ e o _Top_. O Mestre pagaria por tudo. E Minos sabia exatamente como atingi-lo! Então, puxou Radamanthys até uma janela e lhe disse em tom baixo:

- Eu sei o que podemos fazer, Radamanthys... Juntos – sussurrou Minos.

Radamanthys acompanhou-o, interessado e curioso.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

- Ares, você poderia nos acompanhar, por favor?

Saga olhou desconfiado para os homens de Hades. O que eles poderiam querer consigo? Hades não estava em reunião com Shion, Minos e Radamanthys? Saga, Kamus e Shura só vieram acompanhar, para ficar de guarda e, na medida do possível, proteger Shion contra eventuais traições!

- Por quê? – perguntou Saga.

- O Mestre mandou te chamar – respondeu o emissário.

- _Froid_ e o Técnico vêm comigo – disse em tom indiferente.

- As ordens são para que você venha só, Ares - disse o homem.

Saga trocou olhares desconfiados com Kamus e Shura, mas, mesmo sem trocar uma palavra, os três concordaram que Saga devia acompanhar os homens de Hades. Afinal, esperavam por problemas. Minos e Radamanthys não perdiam uma só oportunidade de tentar fazer com que Shiom caísse em desgraça perante Hades. Era bem possível que Shion precisasse de ajuda. E o que podia acontecer nos domínios de Hades? Todos o temiam! Todos estavam desarmados. Mas, ainda assim, foi com alívio que ouviu a voz fria de _Froid_:

- N_ous allons_ _ensemble_ – insistiu _Froid._

- Somente um de vocês, então – disse o homem.

_Froid_ foi com Saga e comprometeu-se a mandar sinais ao Técnico de 15 em 15 minutos. De qualquer forma, eles podiam ser localizados, já que cada um colocara na roupa um pequeno transmissor de sinais.

Assim, Saga e _Froid_ seguiram os três dos homens pelos corredores escuros e compridos da mansão em Tallin, na Estônia.

Já Shura ficou preocupado. O que será que eles podiam fazer a Saga? Droga! Todos sabiam que Saga era o ponto fraco do Mestre. Que para atingir o Mestre, nada mais efetivo do que atingir Saga. Shura aproximou-se da janela para afastar-se o mais possível dos homens de Minos e Radamanthys que também aguardavam naquela sala. Não mais do que 10 minutos se passaram, quando o gás começou a entrar na sala. Ainda teve tempo de forçar a janela e pular um andar para baixo, no parapeito de uma varanda pequena, logo depois de ver os homens de Minos e Radamanthys caírem um a um. Meio tonto, Shura pensou que era evidente que Saga e _Froid_ estavam em perigo! E que tinha que dar um jeito de salvá-los, pensou forçando a janela, sem se preocupar em disparar o alarme.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Sem conversar com _Froid_, que seguia ao seu lado, Saga preocupava-se com o Mestre. Céus! Ele daria a própria vida para proteger Shion. Ou para fazer com que aquela maldita missão tivesse um fim para que eles pudessem voltar à própria vida. Mas, de repente, Saga sentiu uma corda ser apertada forte contra seu pescoço. Surpreso, chutou e atacou os três homens que via à sua frente, mas logo percebeu a presença de vários outros atrás de si, pelos golpes que recebia. Lutando para respirar e com voz sufocada na garganta, Saga foi arrastado para dentro de uma porta.

Surpreso, Saga se viu num quarto escuro. Lá, foi jogado ao chão, ainda com a corda apertada em seu pescoço, mas ela foi afrouxada para que ele pudesse respirar um pouco. _Froid_ caiu ao seu lado, quase sem ar. Mas logo _Froid_ foi retirado de sua vista e Saga chamou-o com voz engasgada.

O problema foi que eles o fizeram respirar um gás branco que saía de um tubo. Saga tentou se afastar, mas levou chutes e socos. E ele precisava respirar! Sim, tentava acertar os homens. Mas era difícil, quase perdendo o ar, apanhando e tendo que se desviar do gás. Assim, o gás foi aproximado de seu rosto várias e várias vezes. Raios! Ele se sentia tonto! As coisas se dissolviam ao seu redor. Era como se perdesse a noção de profundidade. Tudo parecia ser plano, como se faltasse a tudo uma dimensão. Depois de vários minutos, foi jogado de joelhos a um canto do quarto, sem a corda tolhendo-lhe a respiração. Saga chacoalhou a cabeça com força, e alguém o amparou. Procurou por _Froid_, mas só via vultos e ouvia ao longe a voz deles, como sussurros abafados. Agora ele mal se mantinha em pé. Onde estava _Froid_? Mas nada parecia importar muito! Foi arrastado para um outro aposento, que mais se parecia com um banheiro antigo, com uma lembrança de azulejos brancos, chão de mármore branco, peças antigas... Jogado ao chão, Saga ouviu a porta ser trancada e tentou se levantar, mas estava completamente zonzo... Tão zonzo... Ele apoiou as mãos no chão, tentando juntar a concentração necessária para determinar o que estava lhe acontecendo! Foi quando se deu conta de que não estava sozinho naquele lugar estranho.

Tentou arrastar-se para longe de quem quer que fosse. Tinha certeza de que chamara por Shion. Mas a verdade era que ele nem mais sabia onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo. Só sabia que queria Shion!

Alguém se abaixou atrás de si, puxou-o para cima, enlaçou-o pela cintura, encostando o corpo a suas costas. Mesmo entorpecido como estava, Saga soube que o homem estava sem camisa. E ouviu uma voz insinuante, bem ao lado do seu ouvido. Seu coração batia de forma dolorida. Mas seu corpo recusou-se a obedecer aos mandamentos de seu cérebro! O que havia consigo?

- Saga! Há quanto tempo...!

Sim, Saga já ouvira aquela voz odiosa, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde fora. Ele tentou se afastar, mas o homem apertou-o forte, soltou seus cabelos e puxou-os com força, fazendo com que Saga permanecesse de costas contra si. Logo um outro homem surgiu à sua frente, mas tudo estava tão nublado que não o reconheceu. Saga sentiu a língua do homem passear por seu pescoço, e sentiu nojo. Mas não conseguia juntar a coordenação necessária para se livrar dele. Só conseguiu dizer em voz quebrada:

- Me... solta...!

Mas eles o ignoraram. O homem à sua frente livrou-o de suas roupas com perícia. Todas as vezes em que ele tentou se livrar, apanhou. Saga debatia-se como podia e tentava afastá-los de si, já que eles o apalpavam, mordiam e lambiam. Mas logo que sua camisa foi retirada, suas mãos foram algemadas às suas costas. E ele já estava descoordenado e tonto... E agora algemado... Como poderia se livrar daqueles dois? Sentia o cheiro dos dois, o corpo deles contra si, esmagando-o entre os dois. E sentia-se... excitado! Apesar do asco, ele se sentia... excitado! O que havia consigo? E nem conseguia se concentrar a ponto de saber quem eram aqueles dois!

Foi quando o homem a sua frente ajoelhou-se e começou a chupá-lo com perícia. O homem atrás de si amparava-o e tocava-o, enquanto dizia coisas lascivas em seu ouvido, entre beijos, mordidas e lambidas. Saga registrava-as lentamente:

- Eu sempre te quis, Saga... Vou ter você e o Kanon para mim... Juntos... Eu quero vocês dois...Tão iguais... Lindos... Gostosos... Quentes...Vão transar... para mim...e comigo...

- Deixa... o Kan... em paz! – disse, com esforço.

Sim, Saga estava aturdido! Mas finalmente soube quem o segurava. Radamanthys! Maldito fosse ele! Já o outro homem chupava-o num ritmo louco, enquanto tudo rodava ao seu redor. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seu corpo reagia contra sua vontade. Sua pele estava quente e ele se sentia estranho. Saga forçou-se para frente e ouviu a risada deliciada de quem o chupava. Saga ouviu Radamanthys chamá-lo de gostoso e dizer que o faria gemer de prazer. Saga gemeu só de ouvir aquilo. Raios! O que ele tinha? _Como podia gostar daquilo?_, pensou com raiva de si mesmo, sem conseguir se libertar. Mas o ápice veio forte e Saga caiu ao chão de joelhos, respirando de forma descompassada. Tudo rodava tanto. E estava tão excitado! Foi somente então que Saga o viu. Minos! Ele acabara de ser chupado por ninguém menos do que... Minos! Céus! Depois disso, sentiu uma forte bofetada e o membro de Radamanthys foi profundamente enfiado em sua boca. Minos amparava-o, empurrando-o para frente e para trás, num ritmo alucinante, esfregando-se em si. Já Saga tinha pouco domínio dos movimentos de seu corpo. Até conseguiu afastar-se algumas vezes, mas apanhou e a tortura continuou. Ele sabia que chupava Radamanthys! E Saga sentia asco. Mas, nem assim, conseguia impor sua vontade. Finalmente acabou quando o homem despencou em frente a si, ejaculando. Saga sentiu-se nauseado e viu tudo escurecer ao seu redor.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Kamus gemeu de dor, mas finalmente conseguiu soltar seu braço e atingir um dos macacos que tentara enforcá-lo. Maldição! Aquilo não ia ficar assim. O próximo, ele atingiu com uma faca que escondera em seu corpo e o outro um golpe na cabeça com a empunhadura da mesma faca. Assim, finalmente, conseguiu mandar um sinal de socorro a Shura. E era bom que ele o atendesse logo.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão, sala da segurança_

A segurança da casa captou o alarme e identificou a sua origem. O chefe de segurança mandou um destacamento à parte oeste da casa. Era melhor certificar-se do que ocorrera antes de avisar Hades do fato. Afinal, todos tinham medo de interrompê-lo... Especialmente quando ele estava se divertindo com Shion.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Shura recebeu o sinal e conseguiu localizar Kamus. Que fosse tudo para o inferno! Ele se pôs a correr como um maluco pelos corredores escuros da casa. Foi quando encontrou três ou quatro homens de Hades e gritou para que eles o acompanhassem, pois recebera um sinal de socorro da ala oeste.

Shura viu os homens entreolharem-se, preocupados, mas Shura já estava tão na frente deles, que tudo o que puderam fazer foi segui-lo e o viram arrombar uma porta jogando-se contra ela. A partir daí, o caos se instalou.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Minos e Radamanthys riram de Saga e levaram-no para uma imensa pia, defronte a um espelho velho, muito velho. Lá, eles molharam seu rosto, seus pulsos, sua testa e sua nuca com água fria. A água gelada escorria por seu corpo, tornando-o ciente de que aquilo estava realmente ocorrendo. A náusea melhorou, mas Saga odiou ver-se à mercê daqueles dois pelo espelho. A forma como os dois o olhavam e o tocavam fazia-lhe mal. A forma como reagia aos toques dos dois fazia com que se desprezasse. Minos ajudava a imobilizá-lo e ria de si, dizendo que ele iria gostar e que eles podiam fazer aquilo sempre que Saga quisesse. Saga debateu-se como pode e tentou afastá-los de si. Radamanthys esfregava seu corpo nu e suado, tentando se encaixar em si. E dizia que iria ter Saga e Kanon. Juntos. Que os dois seriam dele muito em breve. Muito em breve, pois já estava tudo se acertando... Saga sentia-se desesperado... tanto por sua situação quanto por temer por Kanon... Debateu-se, prorrogando o momento inevitável. Ainda chamou por socorro, mas recebeu um soco e um forte tranco e teve seu corpo inclinado para frente.

Saga acreditou que ouvira um baque e vozes, segundos antes de ouvir Shura falando em espanhol em seu ouvido. Ele parecia histérico. E quem seriam todos aqueles homens que entraram atrás de Shura? Saga ouviu os berros de Radamanthys e a voz cínica de Minos, mas deixou que alguém o arrastasse para longe dali.

_Algum lugar do leste europeu, em uma mansão_

Kamus e Shura carregavam Saga meio desacordado pelos corredores. Eles o vestiram às pressas e o tiraram dali o mais rápido possível. Pelos deuses! Era óbvio que Minos e Radamanthys resolveram se vingar de Shion usando Saga. Tanto pelo sucesso de sua operação, o que eclipsara os esforços dos dois, quanto pelo envolvimento com Hades, que os dois pareciam temer e odiar. Claro que havia também o fato de desconfiarem que Shion impedira-lhes os planos contra Kanon e o próprio Saga.

Enfim, os dois tinham motivos mais do que suficientes para atacar a única coisa que era preciosa para Shion: Saga!

Como será que o Mestre reagiria quando descobrisse? A segurança de Hades levou Minos e Radamanthys e deixou-os socorrer Saga. Mas o que mais temiam era a reação de Shion! Shion poderia matar Minos e Ramanthys e colocar todo o plano a perder. Foi quando ouviram a voz fraca de Saga e pararam um pouco, mesmo porque não tinham certeza de para onde deviam ir a essas alturas:

- Técnico... _Froid_... me tirem daqui... O Mestre... ele... ele... não deve saber! Eu... vou para Londres!... Vocês me encontram no... hotel...

_Froid_ e Shura entreolharam-se, incertos. Mas Saga parecia ter razão. Era melhor tirá-lo dali e não falar nada para o Mestre. Eles convenceriam Shion de que Saga tivera um ataque de ciúmes por sabê-lo com Hades e fora embora para Londres, seu próximo destino. Shura diria que _Froid_ achou melhor acompanhá-lo para não deixá-lo sozinho. E, assim, _Froid_ colocou Saga num carro e partiu. Caberia a Shura esperar pelo Mestre e saber o que a segurança de Hades informaria sobre aquele incidente.

_Um apartamento, Londres_

Mú ouvia a gritaria! Ah, que fosse! Shaka fizera questão de convidar Milo e Kanon para passarem uns tempos com eles em Londres. E Shaka lhe explicara longamente. Os irmãos Kyrillos estavam desolados com o sumiço de Saga. Para piorar, Shura e Kamus deram o fora neles, quase que ao mesmo tempo. Depois disso, do dia para a noite a _boite_ de Kanon fora fechada para reformas compulsórias. Mas Kanon andava tão apático e triste que nem pareceu se importar muito com isso. Assim, Aioros foi obrigado a tomar as rédeas da situação. Já Milo, que nunca tivera um horário na vida, piorara tanto que Shaka passou a se preocupar. Aparentemente Milo tomara o lugar de Kanon. Agora ficava com qualquer um, bebia demais e parara de escrever para as diversas revistas que compravam seus artigos.

Shaka preocupava-se imensamente com os dois. Afinal, Kanon e Milo eram uma espécie de família para si e, sem Saga por perto, Shaka sentia-se responsável. Só Mú soubera a força que fizera para Shaka deixar Toronto e vir para Londres consigo, já que Hakurei exigiu que ele voltasse para a Inglaterra. Shaka disse que não poderia deixar Kanon e Milo naquele estado. Que Radamanthys ainda poderia tentar seqüestrar Kanon, ainda que por meses nada mais houvesse acontecido. Claro que Mú se irritou, mas Shaka acabara vindo consigo. Claro está que Shaka continuou acompanhando e tentando organizar a vida de Kanon e Milo de Londres. E tão logo quanto possível, convidou os dois para passarem uns meses em Londres. Segundo Shaka, seria ótimo para Kanon conhecer outras _boites_. Já Milo poderia escrever sobre a vida noturna em Londres. Mas os dois não quiseram vir. Então Shaka foi mais longe. Arranjou um emprego para Kanon e contatos com a imprensa para Milo. E insistiu tanto que Kanon e Milo vieram. Assim, Shaka passara a poder ficar de olho nos dois.

Pobre Kanon! Era uma sombra do que fora. Desanimado e apático, parecia sentir muito a falta de Shura e de Saga. Mu ainda se lembrava de quando conversaram sobre as suas suspeitas. De que Saga, Shura e Kamus podiam estar trabalhando com o Mestre. Kanon se recusara a acreditar. E Mú entendia perfeitamente. Fora o mesmo consigo! Já Milo sorriu de forma venenosa e disse que não poderia esperar outra coisa dos três. Também Milo mudara muito. Ele não era mais a pessoa feliz, alto astral e amiga que Mú conhecera. Agora saía toda noite, invariavelmente ficava com várias pessoas e bebia demais. E sempre tinha comentários amargos e destrutivos.

Para cúmulo da ironia, a pessoa que mais se irritava com o comportamento de Milo era Kanon. E as discussões eram terríveis. _Como a de agora_, pensou Mú, ao desejar ardentemente ter a sua paz de volta. Raios! Também ele perdera o irmão. Não era certo que tivesse que cuidar dos irmãos de Saga. Mas se era isso que Shaka queria, Mú resolvera se conformar com a situação de ter os dois morando na imensa _penthouse_ que os Yuvrajalpur mantinham em Londres. Mú forçou-se a prestar atenção nas vozes alteradas para saber se havia alguma chance de Saka ir ao trabalho consigo naquela manhã de quarta-feira:

- QUE MORAL TEM VOCÊ, KANON, PARA ME ENSINAR COMO ESCOLHER UM COMPANHEIRO? SEUS TRÊS ÚLTIMOS NAMORADOS FORAM BANDIDOS!

- ... – Estranhamente o tom de voz de Kanon era mais baixo e Mú não conseguiu ouvir a resposta.

- VOCÊ NÃO É O SAGA, KANON! NÃO TENTA ME DIZER O QUE FAZER!

- ... – Mú ouviu a voz de Shaka, interferindo, mas não escutou o que ele dissera.

- EU PREFERIA MIL VEZES QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE SUMIDO NO LUGAR DO SAGA, KANON!

- NÃO DIZ ISSO, MILO!– berrou Shaka perdendo a calma.

Bom, se até Shaka perdia a calma, bem se pode imaginar a situação de Mú. Céus! Ele estava cansado daquelas discussões. Sempre terminavam em Saga e Shion. Só Mú sabia como esse assunto o magoava, ainda. Então, pediu à empregada que avisasse Shaka que já tinha ido trabalhar, fechou a porta e entrou no elevador que, estranhamente, já estava em seu andar. _Que sorte_, pensou Mú, enquanto apertava o botão. E mal a porta se fechou, o elevador iniciou a queda livre.

_Um apartamento, Londres_

_Céus! Milo estava mesmo mudado!_, pensou Shaka ao ouvi-lo agredir Kanon. Mas a pessoa que mais mudara, sem dúvida, era Kanon. Em tempos normais ele não daria chance a Milo de ofendê-lo uma segunda vez. Mas, agora, apenas respondia com voz cansada que só queria o melhor para Milo e que também preferia que Saga estivesse com eles.

Ah, por que aquilo tudo acontecera? Por que Saga seguira Shion? E o que dera em Shura e Kamus para largarem Kanon e Milo naquela situação? Eles pareciam amar tanto os namorados! Mas Shaka não duvidava mais que se enganara quanto a todos. Mas que droga! O que será que acontecera com Shura e Kamus?

Claro que Shaka pesquisara. Os dois voltaram a seus respectivos países, pediram afastamento da força policial e... evaporaram. Exatamente nas mesmas circunstâncias! Shaka os procurara de várias formas, nos vários contatos que tinha deles, mas foi incapaz de achá-los. Também o _Maschera_ e Afrodite tentaram e igualmente fracassaram. Era como se Shura e Kamus tivessem deixado de existir. Como Saga!

Claro que Mú vira naquilo um forte indício de que os dois haviam mudado de lado. Possivelmente também estavam na equipe de Shion. Mas nunca tiveram confirmação. Eram suposições com um forte gosto de realidade. Afinal, o monitoramento das atividades de Shion era quase impossível. Shion sabia exatamente como evitar a ação da polícia, por óbvio.

Foi quando achava que até ele partiria para cima de Milo se fosse Kanon, que Shaka ouviu um baque fortíssimo. Ele demorou um pouco para identificar o que poderia ser, quando a conclusão o atingiu como uma pedrada. _**MÚ**_!

Shaka saiu correndo, gritando pelo nome de Mú. A empregada, que abrira a porta, olhava horrorizada para o elevador, mas parecia congelada. Kanon e Milo desceram as escadas logo atrás de Shaka. Foi só no último andar, já com o zelador e mais um punhado de gente que Shaka sentiu-se vivo novamente, ao ouvir a voz de Mú dizendo que não estava ferido. Os bombeiros demoraram um pouco para chegar, mas finalmente Mú foi retirado do poço do elevador. Ele estava com dores pelo corpo, aparentemente dera um mau jeito no pescoço, mas estava bem. Shaka nem se importou que várias pessoas estavam olhando. Naquele momento esqueceu-se completamente de sua natural discrição. Abraçou Mú fortemente e disse que o amava. Só então sentiu-se vivo novamente. E sentiu-se imensamente grato a Milo e Kanon por resolverem tudo o mais.

_Londres, uma manhã alguns dias depois,_

Kanon pegou a passagem de ônibus que recebera e foi para a Victoria Station. Se tudo desse certo, ainda conseguiria dormir um pouco no ônibus para Edinbourgh. E conseguiu dormir um pouco, até mais ou menos a metade do caminho, quando acordou se sentindo mal. _Mas o que será...?,_ pensou irritado. Era só o que faltava! O primeiro trabalho bom que arranjava no Reino Unido e lá estava ele, sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível, com um _alien_ vivo em sua barriga, querendo sair. Não demorou nada e começou a sentir-se nauseado. Enfim, depois de uma viagem infernal, finalmente Kanon chegou à estação de Edinbourgh e foi direto ao banheiro, antes mesmo de procurar quem quer que tivesse vindo pega-lo. Raios! Também na viagem de carro até a casa em que seria a festa, passou mal e pediu ao motorista parar o carro duas ou três vezes. Cacete! O que será que comera de ruim?

Kanon sinceramente esperava melhorar um pouco antes de encontrar a pessoa que o contratara. Ele não tinha como não aceitar aquele trabalho. Estava quebrado, afinal, já que tudo o que tinha fora para a reforma da Gemini. E a _boite_ na qual trabalhava pagava uma miséria. Mas fazer o que? Fora só o que arranjara. _Ou melhor, o que Shaka arranjara_, pensou amargo. Assim, quando um freqüentador da _boite_ indicou-o para aquele trabalho, Kanon só faltou cair aos pés dele para agradecer! Estava precisando muito de dinheiro! E assim seguiu a Edimbourgh, sem nem mesmo falar antes com quem o estava contratando. Faria o que fosse, no horário que fosse, só para receber algo. Algo, aliás, muito maior do que o que ganhava durante a semana na _boite_. E agora isso! Ele passava mal! E obviamente não tinha remédio algum.

Quando o carro passou por amplos portões que mais pareciam ser de um castelo, Kanon surpreendeu-se, mas estava tão enjoado que nem mesmo tinha condições de extrair qualquer informação do motorista. E, assim, quando saiu do carro, imediatamente entrou na casa à procura de um banheiro. Tinha que melhorar um pouco ou faria uma triste figura na frente de seu cliente. Só que quando saiu, depois de ter jogado água em seu rosto várias e várias vezes, ainda se sentia mal. Com uma dor de cabeça violentíssima, calafrios por todo o corpo e uma dor de estômago que lhe dava vontade de se dobrar no chão. Mas tinha que causar uma boa impressão. Nem que depois saísse em busca de alguma farmácia ou algo assim! E Kanon foi conduzido por um _hall_ lindamente decorado em estilo neo-clássico, em direção a duas portas de madeira maciça que se abriram. Mas não teve condições de reparar na decoração ou na beleza da marchetaria das portas. Só teve tempo de reparar na pessoa a sua frente: Radamanthys. E ele que pensara que estivesse passando mal antes de vê-lo...

_Algum lugar da Escócia, uma mansão _

Radamanthys esperava com grande antecipação a entrada de Kanon pela porta. Ele arranjara tudo... O convite, a passagem, o trabalho de DJ. Bom, na verdade, precisava mesmo de um excelente DJ para a festa de Hades. E quem seria melhor do que Kanon? Kanon era um excelente DJ! O único que Radamanthys realmente apreciava! Kanon poderia ajudá-lo a organizar aquela maldita festa, já que Radamanthys não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazê-lo! Mas quando as portas se abriram e Kanon apareceu, até mesmo Radamanthys pode notar que ele parecia doente. Kanon praticamente despencou de costas na porta quando o reconheceu. Quando Radamanthys se aproximou, Kanon se encolheu e tentou se esquivar a seu toque, dizendo palavras desconexas. Céus! Ele estava pálido demais. E parecia contorcer-se de dor. Radamanthys ignorou as tentativas de Kanon e enlaçou-o pela cintura, amparando-o. E os deuses sabiam que Kanon realmente parecia necessitar de alguém que o amparasse...

- O que você tem, Kan? – perguntou, em tom alarmado.

- Nada... Fica longe... de mim!

Mas Radamanthys foi rápido e pegou-o no colo, carregando-o pelo _hall_ em direção à imensa escadaria. Já Kanon parecia reclamar de forma inaudível, mas Radamanthys resolveu ignorá-lo. No caminho, ele berrou:

- MANDEM O MÉDICO AO MEU QUARTO AGORA!

_Nota da autora_

_Olá a todos! Em primeiro lugar, desculpem pelo sumiço, mas depois de uma longa doença, meu pai faleceu e eu fiquei meio para baixo... Quando finalmente consegui voltar a escrever alguma coisa, resolvi postar de uma vez, antes que me arrependesse. Por esse motivo mesmo, é que este capítulo não foi betado pela minha querida Cristal, já que fiquei com medo de desistir de postar. Assim, peço desculpas por eventuais erros, todos de minha inteira responsabilidade. Peço que quem ler a fic possa compreender e me desculpar o descaso._

_Quem puder, deixe reviews, tá?_

_Agradeço a todas que me escreveram, deixaram reviews, mandaram e. mails perguntando por que sumi e mandaram e. mails divertidos. Isso ajudou muito!_

_Enfim, fico feliz por ter voltado a escrever, ainda que mais ou menos._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/10_


	32. Cativeiro

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 32 - _Cativeiro_

_Uma mansão – Escócia_

Tudo estava confuso para Kanon. Ele só sabia que estava deitado em uma cama macia e que um médico o examinava. Radamanthys permanecia ao seu lado, de mãos dadas consigo. Radamanthys e o médico conversavam bastante e, de vez em quando, o médico perguntava-lhe algo e ele respondia da melhor forma possível. _O que você sente? O que você comeu?_ Bom, isso fora fácil... Ele não comera nada para economizar e se sentia muito mal, com uma dor de cabeça atordoante, competindo com as dolorosas retrações de seu estômago! Cara, doía! Doía muito! Mas as perguntas continuavam: _Você tem comido o suficiente? E dormido? Você passou por alguma situação estressante? Você já fez endoscopia? _Não. Não.

Mas na terceira pergunta, Kanon complicou-se.Situação estressante? Que tal seu irmão gêmeo ter sido seqüestrado, seu namorado ter te abandonado, seu ex-namorado tentar te seqüestrar (_e conseguir, aparentemente_), sua _boite_ ter sido fechada para reformas compulsórias, você ter dado todo o seu dinheiro para pagar as malditas reformas, finalmente ter resolvido dar um tempo na droga de sua vida e se mudado por uns meses para outro país, seu irmão mais novo te odiar, você não ter dinheiro para nada e tendo que morar de favor? Será que algo tinha a ver com situação estressante? Será? Er... Endoscopia... Não... essa não tinha a ver! Aliás, ele se sentia tão mal que nem conseguiu responder para o médico as outras questões! E nem o faria, na frente de Radamanthys que não soltava a sua mão, apesar de suas tentativas, e olhava-o preocupado, como se importasse consigo. Droga!

Em face de seu silêncio, eles aparentemente decidiram alguma coisa, pois que Radamanthys ajudou-o a sentar-se na cama, colocou dois comprimidos em sua boca e deu-lhe água para engoli-los. Kanon protestou, mas ninguém parecia se incomodar com sua opinião. E, de mais a mais, as coisas não podiam piorar, podiam? Ele passava mal sabe-se lá de que, aparentemente na casa de ninguém menos do que Radamanthys, e não tinha a mínima condição de reagir de qualquer modo. Mas um sono pesado tomou-o de surpresa. Kanon mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Então, ouviu a voz longínqua do médico:

- Você vai fazer uma endoscopia, Kanon! Por isso eu te pus para dormir!

Ah, que fosse! As coisas não podiam mais piorar... Podiam?

Quando Kanon acordou, já era noite. Sim, ele se lembrava de como fora ludibriado e atraído para a casa de Radamanthys. Ele se lembrava até do médico e de Radamanthys ao seu lado, apertando-lhe a mão. E pelo jeito ele ainda estava deitado na mesma cama macia em que ele o depositara quando o carregara. Hã... parecia que estava de pijama... Sim, estava! Mas quem será que o despira? Ah, sim! Lembrava-se vagamente de ter tomado banho, com a ajuda de 2 ou 3 empregados. Ou será que ele sonhara? Vai saber! Céus! Ele se sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Cansado... Muito cansado! Mas, para seu alívio, notou que sua cabeça doía bem menos agora e que a dor de estômago passara quase que por completo. Kanon forçou-se sentar na cama, apoiado nos vários travesseiros e, tarde demais, notou que não estava sozinho. Radamanthys estava sentado numa mesa próxima e parecia compenetrado no que quer que estivesse na tela do seu computador. Como se sentisse observado, ele se virou para Kanon e sorriu:

- Que bom que você acordou, Kan! Você se sente melhor? Vou pedir nosso jantar! O médico disse que você está com uma gastrite bem inflamada, Kan! E que precisa se cuidar!

Kanon olhava-o embasbacado falar ao telefone pedindo o seu jantar. PÁRA TUDO! O que tinha Radamanthys para ser [trocar para: O que estava acontecendo para Radamanthys ser] tão cordial e solícito consigo? Da última vez que se encontraram, se lembrava que apanhara um bocado. Tanto que terminara o encontro em coma num hospital de Toronto. E agora ele o seqüestrara novamente e o tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido? Mas só de pensar em discutir, Kanon sentiu seu estômago doer e sua cabeça rodar! Raios! Ele colocou a mão na cabeça, tentando faze-la parar de rodar, antes de dizer:

- Por que eu estou aqui, Radamanthys?

- Nós vamos conversar durante o jantar, Kan. Agora eu vou te ajudar a ir ao banheiro. E se você quiser, coloca as roupas que eu separei para você – disse Radamanthys ajudando-o a levantar-se da cama.

Kanon decidiu não discutir, já que estava meio tonto e ainda não se sentia bem. E, assim, sem falar mais nada, deixou-se amparar por Radamanthys até o enorme banheiro, com tudo o que ele precisava. Quando saiu, vestido com uma roupa confortável que claramente era de Radamanthys, o jantar acabara de chegar e os empregados colocavam os pratos em uma mesa na sala anexa ao quarto. Kanon sentou-se e olhou para tudo: sopa, frango grelhado, purê de batatas, suco de pêssego. Raios! Ele não era criança para comer aquilo! E já ia reclamar quando ouviu Radamanthys dizer:

- Você não pode comer nada gorduroso, Kan. E nem beber álcool.

- EU NÃO VOU COMER ISSO!

- Ah, vai sim, Kan! Nem que eu tenha que te obrigar – disse Radamanthys num tom que não admitia discussões.

- Por que eu estou aqui, Radamanthys? – perguntou Kanon depois de tomar a sopa que até que não estava tão ruim assim.

- Eu preciso muito de um DJ e resolvi contratar você, Kanon! – disse Radamanthys, olhando-o de forma direta.

- Eu... estou preso aqui, não é?

- Só até a festa, Kan. Depois, se você quiser sair, eu juro que te deixo ir. – Kanon olhou-o nos olhos, surpreso.

- Deixa mesmo?

- Claro, Kan. Mas até a festa você vai ficar comigo, comer só o que o médico mandou e descansar. Eu quero que você fique bem, Kan.

- Quando é a festa?

- Em vinte dias!

- E eu vou ficar preso por vinte dias... É isso?

- Preso não, Kan! Você vai descansar...

Kanon gemeu baixinho ao sentir uma pontada forte do estômago. Ele bem sabia como seriam aqueles dias. Preso, à mercê de Radamanthys, que, sem dúvida, abusaria de si e o forçaria, por mais que tentasse se fazer de bonzinho agora. Mas logo o outro agradou seus cabelos de forma carinhosa. E desde quando Radamanthys era carinhoso? Nem mesmo quando eles tinham algo ele fora carinhoso... O que estava acontecendo?

- Só fica bom, Kan. E não precisa se preocupar... Eu.. er... eu não vou te bater! Ou abusar de você... como... bom... er... como da última vez! Eu errei... e queria te pedir desculpas!

- DESCULPAS? – repetiu Kanon, tolamente. – Eu fiquei em coma por sei lá quantos dias e agora você vem me pedir desculpas?

- Eu fiquei com ciúmes, Kan. Você estava com aquele espanhol e eu... bom... er... eu perdi a cabeça. Você não queria me ver, sumiu por dias... E apareceu namorando o Espanhol...

Kanon se calou. Ele odiava ouvir falar em Shura. Ele sentia como se Shura o tivesse abandonado ontem. Toda a dor, a mágoa, as saudades, a falta de explicações. Nada disso parecia diminuir... E perante a dor que sentia, nada mais parecia ser importante. Nem o fato de que Radamanthys finalmente o pegara. Este o olhou preocupado e suspendeu seu rosto pelo queixo, com delicadeza:

- Você... gostava dele, não é, Kan?

- Ele me deixou, Radamanthys. O que eu sinto é irrelevante. – Radamanthys achou melhor deixar aquele assunto de lado. A mágoa na voz de Kanon era evidente.

- O Shion virá à festa, você sabe.

_Será que eu devo perguntar do Saga_?, pensou Kanon, sem saber o que falar.

- Eu... preciso que você me ajude a organizar a maldita festa, Kan. Eu não sei fazer isso... – disse Radamanthys, nervoso.

- O Shion virá? – repetiu meio incerto sobre como continuar.

- Claro! Ele é o preferido de Hades... –a frase soou cheia de ódio, por óbvio!

- E ... e o Saga...? – perguntou Kanon sentindo seu estômago dar uma pontada dolorosa.

- Sem dúvida! Shion e Saga raramente se desgrudam - respondeu Radamanthys com um sorriso esquisito. Mas logo ele completou: - Kan, se você me ajudar a organizar a festa e for o DJ, eu te pago o dobro do que você recebe por dia. Não, o triplo!

- Por cada dia?

- Por cada dia – confirmou Radamanthys.

- E você não vai me bater nem me forçar a nada...?

- Eu juro que não vou te bater, Kan. E que eu só vou te forçar a comer direito e a descansar. Você aceita?

Kanon pensou longamente. Preso ele já estava e, pelo que notara, numa casa muito afastada! E cheia de capangas. Possivelmente ele não conseguiria fugir, ainda mais naquele estado. E aquele dinheiro podia resolver um imenso problema em sua vida. E tinha mais... Veria Saga! O que ele tinha a perder? Não que ele tivesse algo muito importante para que voltar! E, relutante, disse:

- Aceito.

Foi então que sentiu o olhar interessado do outro sobre si, como se pensasse antes de falar, coisa que ele raramente fazia. Mas Radamanthys finalmente disse:

- O Espanhol virá também, Kan.

A dor no estômago pegou-o desprevenido dessa vez. Kanon podia jurar que sentira o sangue fugir do seu rosto. Ele se sentiu fortemente nauseado. As luzes da sala pareceram piscar. E, meio ao longe, ouviu a voz de Radamanthys, enquanto era puxado de forma abrupta da cadeira:

- Você não devia ter saído da cama, Kan. Você não está nada bem.

_Londres, um hotel_

Saga sentia a água bater em seu corpo. Pelos deuses! Quantos banhos ele ainda precisaria tomar para se sentir limpo novamente? Já se passara quase uma semana. A sorte era que Hades solicitara a presença de Shion e eles ainda não tinham se encontrado. Aliás, não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estaria Shion e Shura. Mas achava que estavam bem, já que os dois ligavam todos os dias. Com a ajuda de Kamus, Saga conseguira esconder de Shion como se sentia sujo e violentado. Mas tinha quase certeza de que ele não seria enganado se estivesse lá. De forma automática, Saga passou os olhos por seu corpo. As manchas em sua pele eram quase imperceptíveis agora. As pancadas não doíam mais. Ele só precisava se controlar! Controlar-se e esquecer! Tudo não passara de um sonho ruim! Só isso! E Saga fechou os olhos torcendo para que dessa vez a água levasse a sujeira de seu corpo.

_Londres, metrô_

Shaka voltava do trabalho de metrô, como todos os dias. Ele estava preocupado, claro! Desde o primeiro acidente de Mu com o elevador, coisas estranhas não pararam de acontecer! E ele era policial há muito tempo para acreditar em coincidências.

Alguns dias depois da queda do elevador, Kanon desaparecera! Verdade que ele deixara recados dizendo que iria tirar uns dias de férias, pois não agüentava mais as discussões com Milo. Mas, ainda assim, Shaka desconfiava que se tratava de algo mais sério. Afinal, apesar de Radamanthys parecer ter desistido de Kanon há mais de 6 meses, a natureza desconfiada de Shaka o impedia de simplesmente deixar o tempo rolar e esperar Kanon aparecer, como Milo defendia.

Aliás, a despeito de Milo defender veementemente que Kanon resolvera tirar uma folga de si, o remorso dele era patente. Desde que recebera o recado de Kanon em sua secretária eletrônica, Milo mudara. Ficara desanimado e até parara de sair todos os dias... Shaka desconfiava que também Milo ligara para Kanon várias vezes, sem sucesso, como ele mesmo tinha feito. Para Shaka isso era mais uma prova irrefutável de que Kanon fora seqüestrado por Radamanthys.

Claro que falara com Mu sobre o assunto. Ele até concordara em iniciar uma investigação, apesar do posicionamento contrário de Hakurei, mas então Mu foi atropelado e o mundo de Shaka virara de ponta cabeça.

Pelos deuses! Não fossem os reflexos anormalmente rápidos de Mu, o acidente poderia ter sido muito pior. Na verdade, ele só torcera violentamente o tornozelo, quando caíra de mau jeito para evitar a colisão! As desculpas do motorista que parara para socorrê-lo não convenceram e Shaka insistira em socorrer Mu. E – de verdade – Shaka não mais deixara Mu sozinho um minuto depois do quase atropelamento. Desta vez, até mesmo Hakurei parecera preocupado, pois três policiais foram destacados para fazer a segurança de Mu, apesar deste ter ficado extremamente contrariado com o fato. Não fossem os seguranças, possivelmente Mu teria morrido no inexplicável vazamento de gás.

Enfim, depois de tudo isso, Mu fora praticamente trancado na própria casa e o acesso a ele limitado ao máximo! Mu, é claro, estava no mais péssimo humor em que Shaka já o vira desde o desaparecimento de Shion! Tinha certeza de que se Mu pudesse se teleportar para qualquer lugar, ele o faria!

E, assim, Kanon já sumira há 8 dias! Mu estava engessado sob forte vigilância em casa a seis dias e Milo estava emburrado em casa há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Talvez a única coisa boa de tudo isso fosse o fato de que Milo voltara a escrever para os jornais e revistas que ele atendia no Canadá, e até escrevera alguns artigos para dois jornais londrinos.

Shaka investigava o sumiço de Kanon como podia, já que Hakurei não autorizara a investigação oficial e ele fora afastado de qualquer investigação acerca dos acidentes de Mu.

Atualmente, a mais importante função de Shaka era determinar a origem do anormal deslocamento de recursos e traçar as operações financeiras suspeitas que pareciam estar ligadas à quadrilha de Hades. Se ao menos conseguisse descobrir o paradeiro de Minos, Radamanthys ou mesmo Shion, eles teriam algo que o afastaria do entediante trabalho de monitorar as operações financeiras em Bolsas de Valores ao redor do mundo! Mas nada até agora! Nada!

E, após encerrar a análise de mais um calhamaço de gráficos financeiros de movimentação de recursos, Shaka resolveu voltar para casa para ver como estavam Mu e Milo! Afinal, ele podia iniciar a análise dos novos relatórios em casa!

_Londres, metrô_

Shaka estava levantando do banco do metrô, quando sentiu algo ser espetado na lateral do seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que, do outro lado, alguém puxou seu braço com violência. O metrô, é claro, estava lotado como sempre e ninguém parecia notar o que acontecera. Ele ouviu o homem do seu lado direito dizer como num resmungo:

- Você não tem a mínima chance! É melhor vir com a gente, ou eu te furo.

Shaka tentava se desvencilhar quando sentiu o homem sentado ao seu outro lado encostar algo duro em sua costela antes de dizer:

- E não passa recibo! Fica na sua que ninguém morre!

Com raiva por ter sido pego tão facilmente, Shaka olhou para os dois passageiros em pé à sua frente e viu um rir malignamente, enquanto outro lhe mostrou a ponta de um revólver discretamente. O que ele podia fazer? Eram ao menos quatro contra si. Se resistisse, eles seriam capazes de atirar em pleno horário de _rush_ do metrô e ferir várias pessoas antes de matá-lo. Assim, permaneceu sentado e em silêncio até a estação de Candem, quando o cara da sua direita mandou-o sair discretamente e seguir as instruções. O cara da esquerda deu-lhe uma espetada dolorida e os cinco homens saíram do metrô. Não demorou muito para Shaka notar que mais homens o cercavam. Agora eram ao menos seis e alguns se posicionaram à sua frente, enquanto outros andavam atrás de si. Pelo menos era o que ele estimava, considerando-se que a estação de metrô estava lotada! Já perto da saída, Shaka perguntava-se o que fazer, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si dizer com brusquidão que ele devia sair da estação e virar à esquerda. Shaka o ignorou e apertou o passo, quando foi abalroado com violência por um homem que vinha de trás. Enquanto fingia se desculpar, ele disse:

- Não banca o esperto, ou a gente apaga você! E todo mundo que estiver na estação!

Shaka olhou em torno. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro, pareciam cuidar da própria vida e estavam absolutamente alheios ao que se passava com ele, cercado por seis homens, e possivelmente sendo atentamente observado por mais alguns. Era óbvio que ele não tinha a mínima chance... Se ele resistisse, além de morrer, podia levar inocentes consigo. Mas que raiva! O que ele devia fazer? Como se lesse seus pensamentos, um dos homens que estavam atrás de si, aproximou-se e encostou o revólver em suas costas. Outro apertou seu braço e Shaka saiu. Eles andaram uns dois quarteirões lotados de pessoas dirigindo-se à estação de metrô, antes de Shaka vislumbrar um carro preto parado numa esquina.

A partir daí, tudo pareceu acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Shaka sentiu uma picada no pescoço, a porta se abriu, ele foi empurrado para dentro, a porta fechou-se atrás de si e o carro acelerou. Seu sangue pareceu queimar em suas veias. Seus pensamentos se embaralharam rapidamente. Shaka olhou em volta, perdido. Dois vultos falaram algo que ele não conseguiu entender. Suas risadas distorcidas forma a última coisa que ouviu.

Quando acordou, ele se sentia nauseado... Demorou a entender onde estava... Era um lugar tão estranho... Parecia um sonho! Um sonho com uma caverna, ou masmorra! Com ganchos pendendo do teto, camas de pedra, paredes escavadas à mão... Mas à medida que a tontura melhorava, Shaka notava mais detalhes. O chão não era antigo... Pelo contrário! Era lustroso e encerado. A iluminação lembrava a de uma _boite_! Shaka levantou-se e colocou a mão na testa para controlar a dor de cabeça violenta que o movimento causara. Céus! Onde estava?

Foi então que notou o que estava vestindo e a náusea voltou, violenta. Shaka levantou-se de um salto e sentiu o chão lhe faltar! Sua cabeça pareceu rachar e flashes de uma luz que não havia atravessaram seus olhos de forma dolorosa. O local, que já era anormalmente escuro, ficou ainda mais escuro!

_Uma mansão – Escócia_

Kanon tomava banho de extremo mau humor. Ele era mesmo um imbecil. Era óbvio que não tinha a mínima chance de fugir. Mas, depois de nove dias arrumando a droga da festa, ele achara uma brecha e tentara... E obviamente fora pego pelos capangas de Radamanthys, jogado numa sala esfumaçada por um tempo imenso e finalmente fora arrastado, meio tonto, em seu quarto e trancado. Agora era só uma questão de aguardar a punição. Radamanthys não deixaria aquilo sem punição, por óbvio! Tudo bem que ele mudara, não o agarrara, cuidara de si e até agora cumprira o prometido, mas ele sabia que ninguém podia mudar tanto assim. Radamanthys iria puni-lo por tentar fugir. E, entre apreensivo e de mau humor, fechou a torneira do chuveiro, notando que ainda estava ligeiramente tonto, apesar do banho. CACETE! Foi só então que notou que Radamanthys estava em pé no imenso banheiro segurando sua toalha, esperando-o, com o olhar evidentemente interessado. Com o coração aos pulos, Kanon respirou profundamente, saiu do chuveiro e tentou pegar a toalha das mãos de Radamanthys, que não permitiu. Chegara a hora da punição!

Para sua surpresa, Radamanthys aproximou-se muito de si, abriu a toalha e começou a circulá-lo como um falcão. Kanon sentia as gotas d'água escorrerem por seu corpo. Ele se sentiu apreensivo. O que Radamanthys pretendia com aquilo? Bater nele? Forçá-lo? O que? Mas logo ouviu a voz de Radamanthys, às suas costas, enquanto as enxugava:

- Você devia saber que não conseguiria fugir, Kan.

- Eu precisava tentar! - disse Kanon, com a voz rouca, virando-se para arrancar a toalha das mãos do outro. Raios!

Mas que droga! Ele estava com a cabeça leve, meio tonto, e esforçava-se para pensar direito. Mas tudo parecia fugir de sua cabeça! Até a raiva e a apreensão lhe escapavam. O que seria aquilo?

- Ótimo, Kan! Agora que você que você já tentou, pode se concentrar na festa e em ficar bom... – disse Radamanthys para sua surpresa. Agora ele se abaixara e secava suas pernas.

- Me dá esta toalha! – disse Kanon, com a voz estupidamente enrolada, falhando em pegá-la.

Mas Radamanthys continuou abaixado defronte a si, secando-o. Claro que Kanon poderia chutá-lo ou algo assim, mas de que adiantaria agora? Ele não conseguiria fugir mesmo! E estava tonto! Meio aéreo. Com dificuldade para se lembrar do que fazia ali. Então, ouviu Radamanthys:

- Eu não quero te forçar a nada, Kan. Mas eu te desejo demais! Eu mal durmo à noite, pensando que você está no quarto ao lado!

Contra sua vontade, Kanon sentiu o efeito das palavras de Radamanthys. Seu corpo pulsava. Seu coração parecia querer sair-lhe pela boca seca. Ele sentiu as pernas trêmulas. Cacete! A verdade era que desde que Shura o dispensara, meses atrás, Kanon não ficara com mais ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. E agora ele estava naquela situação, com Radamanthys ajoelhado à sua frente, passando a toalha macia por seu corpo. Sentia-se quente! Excitado! E tonto. Acima de tudo, tonto. Foi quando sentiu a toalha passar suavemente em seus ombros. E ouviu a voz de Radamanthys retinindo de desejo:

- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Kan. Qualquer coisa...

Kanon fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar no que costumava fazer com Radamanthys, o que não era difícil, naquele estado. Mas verdade seja dita: Radamanthys nunca reclamara de nada. Kanon fizera o que quisera dele e ele nunca reclamara! Kanon sentiu que o outro ficara em pé a sua frente. Agora passava a toalha macia em seu peito. Podia sentir a respiração de Radamanthys, mais baixo do que ele, em sua pele, que se arrepiava. Diabos! Era só o que faltava! Logo sentiu que Radamanthys secava sua parte... íntima... com cuidado excessivo. Céus! Sentiu-se incendiar quando ele disse:

- Fica comigo, Kan...

Kanon perdeu completamente o controle. Ele empurrou Radamanthys contra a parede de azulejos e, com a ajuda deste, praticamente arrancou sua calça, prensando-o de frente contra a parede. A violência de seu desejo surpreendeu-o. Um frenesi de loucura atravessou seu corpo como um raio. Sem cuidado algum, Kanon estocou-o profundamente. Os gemidos de Radamanthys o enlouqueciam. Sua respiração ficou pesada. Seu coração, descompassado. Quando o prazer chegou, Kanon caiu ao chão, arrastando o outro pelos cabelos. Mas não! Ainda não era o suficiente. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, arrastou-se como pode ao quarto e jogou-se em sua cama. Radamanthys logo caiu ao seu lado, com a respiração pesada de desejo. Kanon suspirou de antecipação. Radamanthys iria pagar por tê-lo aprisionado daquela forma. Ah! Iria pagar bem caro!

_Olá a todos!_

_Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer ao apoio e palavras carinhosas de quem me escreveu. Obrigada, de coração! É muito importante saber que mesmo tão longe e virtualmente, vcs estão presentes em minha vida! Obrigada!_

_Cristal, querida, força aí! Que vc supere a perda de seu irmão! Adoro vc e estarei rezando!_

_Obrigada a Ivy Visinho2; Tsuki Torres, DW03, Dionisiah, J, Frozine, Lya S, Sirrah san, Queem Laurana, Suellen san, Kamy Jaganshi, Graziele e Virgo no Áries_

_E – por favor – desculpem os eternos atrasos!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jun/11_

20


	33. Punição

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 33 - Punição

_algum lugar de Chelsea, Londres_

Milo finalmente chegou ao local da balada,um clube secreto e exclusivo. Por algum motivo, o editor da revista com a qual ele colaborava como _free lancer_ em Londres, mandou-o comparecer lá para fazer um texto.

Milo sabia que aquilo era uma honra e tal. Afinal, as baladas secretas de Londres eram praticamente lendárias. Só que agora que ele estava quase para dar a senha na portaria de um endereço aparentemente abandonado em Chelsea, Milo estava hesitante. A rua era escura, o local meio deserto, a entrada da casa era decrépita, para dizer o mínimo. Para piorar a situação, Milo ficara uns bons 10 minutos andando pela rua e não vira ninguém entrar no recinto. E desde o sumiço de Shaka, Milo estava mais cuidadoso. Bom, para falar a verdade, desde o sumiço de Kanon, muito embora Milo tivesse quase se convencido que Kanon se fora por não mais aguentá-lo. Cara, Milo fora um jegue insuportável com Kanon. Infelizmente, não adiantava nada sentir remorso agora, já que Kanon simplesmente fora embora. Mas o remorso era seu companheiro diário. Droga! Milo amava Kanon e não conseguia entender porque se virara contra o irmão. Claro que tinha a ver com o fora funesto que levara do francês. Desde então, Milo ficara com ódio de tudo e de todos. Kanon sentira todo o impacto, já que era a pessoa mais próxima. Se Milo pudesse voltar atrás, claro que ele voltaria. Só que era tarde demais.

Milo explicara e insistira com Shaka que Kanon devia ter fugido. Era óbvio que Kanon não fora sequestrado! Radamanthys não o procurava há mais de seis meses. Kanon e Milo vieram para a Inglaterra, morar com Shaka e Mú por um tempo. Ademais, até onde sabiam, Radamanthys não atuava na Inglaterra! Assim, era óbvio que Kanon simplesmente se enchera do irmão mais novo e vazara. Por que não? Todos o abandonaram. Por que com Kanon seria diferente? E vamos combinar que Milo nem fora tão insuportável assim com Saga e com Kamus. E mesmo assim os dois o deixaram.

Só que desde o dia anterior, Shaka sumira. Desde então Milo e Mú foram praticamente aquartelados no apartamento de Mú. Para cobrir aquela balada, mesmo, Milo tivera que se valer de toda a sua prática de anos e anos de embromação. Aliás, sair fora extremamente fácil. Ele se aproveitou da distração dos policiais que se instalaram na porta do apartamento de Mú e saiu pela escada de incêndio. Pensando bem, até que fora fácil demais sair. O mais difícil foi bater na porta de Mú e dizer que ia ver um filme em seu quarto. Mú mal lhe respondera, já que desde o dia anterior, ele vira pouca coisa além das várias telas de seus computadores. Milo tinha certeza que Mú estava hackeando vários sistemas na tentativa de achar Shaka. De qualquer modo, em menos de uma hora Milo estaria de volta com todo o material para um artigo. Sem erro algum.

Aliás, se ele queria voltar antes de Mú notar, era bom entrar e sair rapidinho. Com convicção, Milo apertou a campainha e disse a senha combinada:

- Alabastro.

Milo ouviu um clique e sorriu ao ouvir a música que rolava solta no andar de baixo. Bom, 30 minutos deviam resolver! Resolutamente, Milo desceu a escada em caracol, embalado pela música e pela óbvia animação. Fosse quem fosse o DJ, o cara sabia o que fazia. Só que quando chegou ao último degrau, Milo deu de cara com uma sala apertada completamente vazia. Tarde demais Milo notou que as risadas e o som de pessoas também vinham das caixas de som. Idiota! Milo se virou rápido para sair de lá, mas deu de cara com dois brutamontes que desciam a escada. Ele correu para a próxima sala, para tentar achar uma saída, mas dois outros homens vieram rápido em sua direção. Milo conseguiu chutar um e dar um soco no outro, antes de ter o braço torcido para trás e sentir uma picada em seu pescoço. Depois disso, ele soube vagamente que foi arrastado para fora. Lá chegando, sons, gritos, tiros. Mas estava tudo tão confuso...

Milo só soube que foi colocado com gentileza no banco de trás de um carro, ao lado do seu Francês, que fazia milhões de perguntas que Milo era incapaz de responder. Dirigindo o carro, Kanon. Ou seria Saga? Caramba! Ele estava tão confuso que era incapaz de diferenciar os dois. Milo apertou a mão do Francês e se forçou a perguntar:

- Kanon?

- Eu sou o Saga, Milo. Descansa! Está tudo bem.

- E eu ainda te amo, Milo - disse o Francês em seu ouvido.

Milo encostou a cabeça no ombro de Kamus e se deixou embalar. Duas de suas pessoas preferidas estavam consigo. O que mais ele podia querer?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

_Embankment, Londres_

Shion e Shura instalaram-semem um apartamento do prédio ao lado do de Mu. De lá, eles conseguiriam monitorar o apartamento alvo, sem dar de cara com os policiais que faziam a segurança do prédio de Mú, já que eles não podiam ser vistos pelos policiais. Que sorte eles deram. Ainda bem que Saga monitorava os e. mails e as ligações de Milo, caso contrário eles o teriam perdido também.

Radamanthys e Minos tinham conseguido pegar Kanon e Shaka. Maldito Hakurei! Hakurei prometera a Shion que cuidaria de Kanon, Shaka, Milo e Mú, de forma que Shion não precisava se preocupar. Eles tinham muito trabalho e poucos recursos, afinal.

Shura quase perdera a razão quando soubera de Kanon. Já Saga ficara mais retraído ainda. Shion falara com Hakurei, então. Bom, falar era um jeito suave de colocar as coisas, já que todos ouviram Shion gritar com Hakurei pela linha segura e encriptada que os dois utilizavam nos raríssimos contatos que mantinham. Hakurei dissera que eles nunca tiveram motivos para acreditar que Kanon seria pego na Inglaterra. Que se fosse mesmo um sequestro, tudo fora arranjado verbalmente, com a colaboração de Kanon, já que não havia rastro algum pelo computador ou pelo telefone de Kanon. Hakurei ainda trabalhava com a possibilidade de que Kanon tivesse fugido com algum namorado. Neste ponto, Shura ficara tão irado que esmurrara a parede. Hakurei terminara sua defesa afirmando que eles estavam ocupadíssimos tentando manter um, Milo e Shaka vivos.

A partir daí, Saga passou a monitorar Milo e, na medida do possível, Mú. O problema era que monitorar Mú era uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Então, Saga conseguira acesso aos telefones e dos policiais que faziam a segurança de Mú. Se Shion tinha que viajar, Shura ou Kamus iam com ele, já que Saga estava 100% no monitoramento de Milo e Mu. E mesmo assim, foram todos surpreendidos pelo sequestro de Shaka. Shion e Shura voltaram imediatamente de Portugal, onde tinham ido fechar uma operação idiota mais uma vez. Quando viu o estado de Saga, Shion não teve dúvidas que ele estava às beiras de um colapso.

Só que ninguém teve tempo para colapsos, já que quase imediatamente Saga descobrira o golpe para atrair Milo, bem como o estranho "claro" na segurança de Mú. Assim, Saga e Kamus trataram de recuperar Milo, o que nem mesmo fora tão difícil, segundo os reportes que recebera. Depois disso, Saga e Kamus cuidariam de todos os detalhes da transferência de Milo para Paris. Já Shura e Shion ficariam de vigília no prédio ao lado de Mú.

Claro que os preparativos para a transferência de Milo eram extensos. Claro que Shion entendia que tudo aquilo era especialmente estressante para Saga. Afinal, seu irmão gêmeo e seu melhor amigo foram sequestrados. Os malditos ainda tentaram pegar Milo. E obviamente Saga tinha problemas com as intimações que Shion recebia de Hades, vez por outra. Mas a verdade era que Shion nunca sentira Saga tão distante de si. Na verdade, desde a viagem à Estônia, quando Saga simplesmente abandonara o posto e viera para Londres, Shion sentia que perdera algo. Saga o evitava, não falava e parecia que os dois nunca mais ficaram sozinhos, já que Shura e Kamus sempre estavam colados neles. Raios! Por que ele tinha que ter tanta dificuldade de se comunicar com Saga? Ele o amava tanto! E se sentia totalmente culpado por tudo o que atingia Saga.

Para tentar passar um tempo com Saga, Shion pediu-lhe que o acompanhasse no monitoramente a Mu. Mas Saga lhe dissera que sua obrigação maior era com Milo e que iria com Kamus entregá-lo à RAID, a unidade de elite da polícia francesa. Kamus imediatamente dissera que a parceria com Saga seria a mais acertada, já que eles precisariam da experiência em campo de Saga. Até mesmo Shura concordou que Saga era a pessoa mais adequada à tarefa. E, assim, Saga se fora. Até mesmo as mensagens que Shion recebera sobre o andamento do resgate de Milo vieram de Kamus.

Apesar de Shion tentar se manter focado na missão, os seus pensamentos sempre voltavam a Saga. Raios! Será que ele tinha se cansado de si? Será que ele se arrependera de ter ficado consigo? Shion não era uma pessoa dada a momentos de insegurança, mas ele estava perdido com a situação com Saga. Desde que voltara da Estônia, Saga o evitava. Eles não transaram nem mesmo uma vez. Saga estava sempre ocupado no monitoramento dos irmãos e quando Shion tentava tocá-lo, ele se retraía e se afastava. Shion não sabia o que faria se Saga o dispensasse agora. Todo o seu equilíbrio estava lastreado no seu relacionamento com Saga. Aliás, esse era o primeiro relacionamento sincero que Shion mantinha com alguém desde, bom, sempre. Shion sabia que estava assoberbado de trabalho. As necessidades sexuais de Hades o exauriam e o faziam amargar um terrível sentimento de culpa. Para piorar, essa vida dupla começava a cobrar um preço pesado de si. Em dois dias eles seguiriam para Edimbourgh, quando Shion estava certo que encontraria Kanon e Shaka. E Hades, claro, já que a maldita festa aconteceria em quatro dias. Shion não tinha certeza se agüentaria a pressão de Hades sem ter Saga ao seu lado. Desolado, Shion fechou os olhos, encostou a cabeça na parede do apartamento vazio e suspirou profundamente. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente da presença de Shura, que lhe disse:

- Está tudo bem, Mestre?

_Tudo bem? Tudo estava péssimo_, pensou Shion um tanto quanto descontrolado. Mas ele ia responder de forma banal, quando, para seu horror, ouviu a própria voz dizer:

- É o Saga, Shura! Acho que ele me culpa por tudo o que aconteceu. Só que eu não consigo continuar sem o Saga. E o Hades... eu não vou aguentar. Eu estou colocando a missão em risco. A vida de todos vocês! Talvez seja melhor eu fugir, sei lá!

Shura olhou-o aturdido. Ele abriu a boca e a fechou novamente. Era óbvio que Shura não esperava por um momento de fraqueza do Mestre. Justo dele. Shion já ia emendar um discurso para acalmá-lo, quando ouviu Shura dizer:

- O Saga te ama, Mestre. É que, bom, eu não devia falar nisso. Mas vocês dois não conseguem se entender. Lá na Estônia, sabe? O Radamanthys e o Minos tentaram estuprar o Saga. Ele não quis te contar, para não atrapalhar a missão.

- ELES O QUE?

- Calma, Mestre! Eu e o Kamus conseguimos impedir. Mas o Saga ficou bem abalado, claro.

Não! Shion não esperava por aquilo. Ele nunca cogitou essa possibilidade. O seu Saga! Malditos Minos e Radamanthys. Sua vontade era voar para a Escócia e matar os dois. Bem devagar, com requintes de crueldade. Shion viu tudo vermelho à sua volta. Mas ele precisava se acalmar. Ele tinha que se acalmar. Shion respirou profundamente umas três vezes antes de conseguir falar de novo:

- Por que ninguém me contou?

- Porque o Saga pediu. Ele disse que era um assunto particular dele, Mestre.

- Mas eu dei ordens expressas para vocês tomarem conta do Saga. – Shion tentava controlar a fúria em sua voz.

- Eu sei, Mestre. Mas eles jogaram gás do sono na sala com a equipe de todo mundo. Eu só consegui escapar porque me joguei pela janela. Eles drogaram o Saga, espancaram o Kamus. Mas nós conseguimos tirar o Saga de lá, Mestre. Antes que o pior acontecesse. - Shion deu um murro na parede, antes de dizer:

- Malditos filhos de uma puta! Por quê?

- Para te desestabilizar, Mestre. Você dá muito na cara que ama o Saga.

Shion fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede novamente. Céus! Ele não esperava por isso. Isso explicava porque Saga estava tão distante de si. Porque não o deixava tocá-lo. Shion fora um cego idiota. Ele mesmo passara por isso quando o resgataram. Depois de meses de abusos de Hades, ele tivera vergonha e não quisera que ninguém o tocasse. Até que resolvera que preferia trocar aquelas lembranças horríveis por boas lembranças com Saga. Foi somente depois disso que se entregara para Saga de corpo e alma. Shion achara que fora a doutrinação, mas não fora isso. Fora uma reação aos abusos que sofrera. Raios! Shion não vira Saga. Ele não o entendera. Ele estava tão envolvido na missão que não vira o óbvio. Sempre tentando afastar os efeitos da maldita doutrinação, ele não vira Saga. Por isso Saga e Kamus vieram para Londres antes da hora. Aliás, por isso Hades o mandara para Portugal tantas vezes numa atribuição tão idiota. Hades sabia o que tinha acontecido, disso Shion não tinha a menor dúvida. Céus! Ele mataria Hades, Minos e Radamanthys com prazer! Shion abriu os olhos e encarou Shura. Pobre Shura! Ele sofria como um cachorro desde que Radamanthys pegara Kanon e ainda tinha tempo para consolá-lo. Não, ele não tinha o direito de repreender Shura por ter escondido aquilo. Shion forçou um sorriso triste e perguntou:

- O que eu falo para o Saga, Shura?

- Nada, Mestre! Eu vou dizer que te contei e me desculpar. Vocês precisam voltar a se entender.

Shion puxou Shura para um abraço. Ele teve certeza que Shura estranhou, já que Shion não era muito dado a esses impulsos. Mas Shura retribuiu mesmo assim. Então, Shion disse:

- Obrigado, Shura! Nós vamos resgatar o Kanon. Então, o Radamanthys será todo seu. Eu prometo.

O brilho de satisfação nos olhos de Shura provou que Shion tinha dito a coisa certa.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

_Embankment, Londres_

Mú invadira o sistema da Polícia de Transportes britânica para tentar achar as imagens de Shaka. Depois de analisar mais uma vez tudo o que se sabia sobre o desaparecimento de Shaka, ele chegara à conclusão de que o que quer que acontecera se passara no trajeto de metrô entre o trabalho e a casa. Mú não tivera dúvidas em cometer mais esse delito para achar Shaka.

O problema fora que quebrar o sistema de segurança da Polícia de Transportes, sem deixar rastros tomou mais tempo do que Mú acreditara ser necessário. Mas, claro, ele conseguira. Só que agora ele tinha que lidar com a atordoante falta de recursos, já que ele só tinha a si para a tarefa. De certa forma era bom! Isso tudo o mantinha ocupado e ele não sucumbia ao desespero de saber que Shaka fora levado. De pensar o que fariam com Shaka. De se perguntar se Shaka ainda estaria vivo. O trabalho era melhor do que enlouquecer de desespero!

Mú, então, teve que escrever um programa de reconhecimento de similitude de traços faciais, já que não tinha acesso autorizado ao programa da Scotland Yard. Agora o programa tentava encontrar paradigmas nos milhões de imagens captadas pelas estações de metrô e trens de Londres. Sim, Mú reduzira a busca para as estações normalmente utilizadas por Shaka e para os trens dos horários prováveis, mas mesmo assim eram milhões e milhões de imagens e Mú não tinha o que fazer que não fosse esperar que o programa rodasse. Ele perdera horas preciosas da madrugada rastreando o celular de Shaka, que fora levado por um cara loiro, que conseguia evitar as câmeras e jogara o celular de Shaka no fosso da estação de Earl's Court. Depois disso, Mú tivera a certeza que Shaka realmente fora sequestrado por profissionais. Durante a manhã e o início da tarde, Mú analisara algumas imagens selecionadas e as descartara. No final da tarde, Mú encontrou imagens de Shaka na Picadilly line, o que era estranho, já que Shaka normalmente utilizava a Circle Line. Animado, Mú fez um café bem forte, pois esperava passar outra noite em claro. Enquanto o sistema rastreava paradigmas, Mú começou a fazer uma longa série de abdominais e flexões, pois, afinal, ele não podia ficar fora de forma por estar confinado em casa! Ademais, o exercício constante o impedia de se desesperar.

Foi lá pelas 23 horas que Mú achou que ouvira um zunido gerado por seu sistema de segurança. Meio sem fôlego, ele rastreou o apartamento pelas câmaras sem encontrar nada. Era como se as imagens estivessem congeladas. A seguir, ele rastreou o sistema de termo-ativação, mas também não encontrou nada. Já o sistema de rastreamento de movimentos parecia fora do ar, o que era irregular, pois a última checagem automática de segurança tinha sido feita há umas 6 horas atrás e não gerara nenhum aviso. Aquilo era positivamente incomum. Afinal, ele nunca tivera três sistemas ineficientes antes. Sorrindo, Mú ativou o seu mais novo sistema de segurança, que varria a umidade do ar. Ele tinha desenvolvido o sistema há dois meses e ninguém saberia desativá-lo. Pelo menos não uma pessoa que já fosse familiarizada com os três sistemas anteriores. As imagens de scan lhe mostraram claramente duas pessoas em sua sala.

Calmamente, Mú se instalou em sua cadeira. Ele bem imaginava quem tinha tão facilmente se livrado de 3 de seus sistemas. Aquela era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera desde que Shaka fora sequestrado. Possivelmente ele conseguiria notícias de Shaka muito em breve. E, sorrindo, Mú engatilhou o revólver e colocou a escopeta ao alcance de sua mão. Independentemente de quem surgisse na sua frente, Mú tinha que a se lembrar que agora eles pertenciam a lados opostos.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

_King's Cross, Londres_

Kamus estava irreconhecível ao empurrar com ar profissional um senhor numa cadeira de rodas pelo saguão de King's Cross. Se tudo desse certo, eles pegariam o primeiro trem para Paris e, em duas horas e meia, chegariam ao seu destino.

Foi um pouco trabalhoso passar pelo Raio X com a cadeira de rodas, mas os funcionários o ajudaram, causando o mínimo desconforto ao senhor idoso que Kamus acompanhava.

A seguir, ele passou pela Imigração Francesa e apresentou dois passaportes ingleses, sendo liberado sem transtorno algum. Foi somente ao chegar ao vagão 3, da primeira classe, que Kamus encontrou com Saga, vestido com um terno elegante. Como se não o conhecesse, Saga educadamente ofereceu-se para ajudá-lo com a cadeira de rodas. Como dois desconhecidos, os dois, diligentemente, alojaram o idoso, ainda dormindo em sua poltrona. A cabeça do senhor rolou para o lado, com um gemido, fazendo um estranho barulho de plástico. Kamus arrumou a prótese de queixo e a peruca de Milo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, enquanto Saga guardava sua bagagem de mão, ocultando o rosto de Milo dos demais passageiros.

A seguir os dois alojaram-se um em frente ao outro e começaram cada um a ler um jornal como dois bons ingleses. No entanto, em nenhum momento, eles deixaram de acompanhar o vai e vem do vagão, Sim, pois que esse era o momento mais sensível da operação de transferência de Milo, já que nenhum dos dois estava armado. Quando chegassem à Gare du Nord, no entanto, Kamus pegaria armas no local combinado com seu antigo superior da RAID, a força de elite da polícia francesa. Milo seria entregue aos cuidados de seu antigo chefe, sob um nome falso, para que ninguém tivesse informação alguma sobre o seu paradeiro.

Claro que Kamus estava apreensivo. Saga também, por óbvio. Mas em face das duas falhas de segurança com Kanon e Shaka, Shion tinha motivos para acreditar que Hades conseguira, de alguma forma, se infiltrar na Scotland Yard. Por isso, eles acharam melhor transferir a vigilância de Milo para a RAID. Era o melhor para Milo. Somente assim Kamus e Saga teriam paz para continuar com seu trabalho.

Um gemido baixinho de Milo fez com que Kamus voltasse seu olhar para ele. Como um bom acompanhante de idosos, Kamus aproximou-se de Milo e deu-lhe algo para beber. Logo, Milo caiu de novo em profundo sono. Os olhos de Saga e Kamus se cruzaram por um segundo e logo os dois continuaram a ler seus jornais, tranquilamente. Ou o mais tranquilamente que podiam fingir.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

_Escócia, 2 dias depois_

Kanon acordou cedo e ficou feliz por constatar que estava sozinho em sua cama. Era a primeira vez em muitos dias em que isso acontecia. Afinal, na noite anterior, Minos chegara para a festa. Possivelmente nem mesmo Radamanthys gostara da forma como Minos o encarara pois, sem cerimônia, ele mandou Kanon jantar no próprio quarto, sozinho. Kanon agradecera aos céus, pois ele não gostara nada da forma como Minos falara de Saga. Tudo bem que seu irmão o abandonara e fora para o mundo do crime, mas independentemente disso, ninguém merecia Minos. E se o maldito continuasse falando do seu irmão daquela forma, Kanon seria bem capaz de dar-lhe um murro .

Assim, Kanon fora dormir sem ter que transar com Radamanthys. Que merda! O que ele pensava que estava fazendo transando todos os dias com Radamanthys? O cara era um criminoso procurado, um imbecil, psicopata, tarado e - para piorar ainda mais as coisas - o sequestrara! E, ainda assim, eles transavam todos os dias! Sim, Kanon tinha vergonha do que estava fazendo. Mas também sabia que não estava exatamente nadando em opções. Se Radamanthys não tivesse o que queria por bem, sem dúvida teria por mal. E Radamanthys nunca negara que queria Kanon. Já Kanon nunca fora homem de fugir de um bom sexo. E por mais sujo que se sentisse, a verdade era que quando Radamanthys o procurava, Kanon partia ativamente para cima do outro. Sim, já que Radamanthys gostava de ser dominado. Raramente o jogo se invertia. Por experiência própria, Kanon sabia que não gostaria que o jogo se invertesse. Afinal, Radamanthys podia ser extremamente violento. E Kanon era o prisioneiro, afinal.

Em silêncio Kanon tomou uma ducha fria e colocou roupa e tênis de corrida. Se ele não fizesse alguma coisa, iria explodir. E nada como correr logo cedo para ver a vida de forma mais leve. Depois disso ele tinha que atender o diretor do Buffet, o organizador da festa, tinha que aprovar a decoração, repassar os ambientes, testar o áudio, o telão e mais um sem número de coisas. Tudo cuidadosamente vigiado pelos homens de Radamanthys. A festa era em três dias, afinal. Hoje ou amanhã a equipe de Shion chegaria à mansão. E Kanon não tinha a mínima ideia de como iria reagir à presença deles. De Saga. Ou de... Shura. Só de pensar nisso, ele sentiu a ansiedade ! Ele mais parecia um moleque indo para a balada pela primeira vez. O próximo passo seria uma crise de gastrite! Kanon forçava-se, dia após dia, a não pensar nisso. Mas era quase impossível. Correr era tudo o que ele podia fazer para se acalmar.

Tão logo saiu do quarto, dois seguranças o seguiram. Assim que saiu da casa, já eram quatro. Ninguém perguntou o que ele iria fazer ou o impediu, pois aquela era sua rotina diária. Todas as vezes que saía para correr nos imensos jardins da mansão, quatro seguranças o acompanhavam. Todos os dias. Kanon tinha liberdade para ir onde quisesse dento da propriedade, mas sempre era cuidadosamente vigiado. Oras, o que Radamanthys pensava que Kanon podia fazer? Fugir? Bem que ele gostaria, mas a propriedade era tão isolada que Kanon sabia que nunca iria conseguir. E desde sua última tentativa frustrada, os seguranças de Radamanthys o acompanhavam por toda parte. Kanon nunca conseguia se esquecer que era um prisioneiro. Ele tinha que fazer o que Radamanthys quisesse. Como Kanon se odiava por isso! Como ele se desprezava! Às vezes ele queria ter coragem para dizer não. Coragem para resistir, mesmo sabendo que iria apanhar. Mas ainda que fizesse isso, nada iria mudar. Ele iria ser obrigado a transar todas as noites com Radamanthys.

Como se quisesse fugir de seus pensamentos, Kanon começou a correr o mais rápido que podia. Há muito os seguranças desistiram de acompanhar seu ritmo e o acompanhavam ao longe, com um carro de golfe. Para que vigiá-lo de perto? Também eles sabiam que Kanon não tinha para onde escapar.

Depois de correr por quase uma hora, abençoada hora na qual ele se esqueceu de sua miserável situação, Kanon decidiu subir uma escada que ia para um viela superior do jardim. Kanon sabia que os seguranças odiavam quando ele fazia isso, pois o perdiam de vista por quase 30 segundos. 30 segundos em que Kanon tinha sua vida só para si. Os 30 segundos que Kanon mais amava em seu dia. E, sorrindo, Kanon começou a subir a escada correndo.

Foi quando chegou no topo da escada que Kanon viu que havia alguém contra o sol. Possivelmente, um segurança se antecipara ao seu caminho. Um tanto sem fôlego, Kanon foi surpreendido quando a pessoa se aproximou demais e disse com forte sotaque:

- Você está bem, Kan? Ele te machucou? Eu vou matar o Radamanthys! Eu juro que vou!

Atônito, Kanon ergueu os olhos e deu com Shura bem a sua frente. O sangue gelou em suas veias. Seu coração falhou. E logo depois começou a bater tão forte que era bem possível que Shura acreditasse que ele estava tendo um enfarto. Na verdade, Kanon começava a achar que estava tendo um enfarto. Até mesmo respirar ficou repentinamente difícil. Kanon encarava Shura sem reação alguma, até que o outro puxou-o para si e o beijou. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que estava suado devido à corrida. Logo depois, Kanon considerou se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Seu terceiro pensamento foi que os seguranças chegariam em poucos segundos e o veriam aos beijos com o espanhol. Mas depois disso, Kanon só se concentrou nos lábios do outro e abriu os seus para permitir que Shura entrasse. Kanon puxou o outro mais para si e tentou sentir o corpo contra o seu. O problema era que seu coração martelava tão forte em seu peito que Kanon tinha dificuldade em sentir outra coisa. Era o seu Espanhol. Ele voltara para si. E obviamente o queria, pelo jeito desesperado com que o beijava. Pelo jeito como as mãos do outro passeavam por seu corpo. A felicidade o inundou como uma onda violenta. Sob os lábios de Shura, Kanon sorriu.

Kanon não ouviu o carro elétrico chegar. Ele achava que nem mesmo tinha ouvido os gritos dos seguranças. Ele lutou para não ser afastado do Espanhol, mas tudo estava tão confuso. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Ele estava amortecido. Kanon tentou correr para o lado do Espanhol, mas dois seguranças o puxaram para o carro e o algemaram nas ferragens. Kanon chamou por Shura, quando viu que os outros dois seguranças ficaram para trás para contê-lo. Kanon viu quando um desferiu uma coronhada em Shura. Como Kanon gritou! Ele ordenou para os idiotas o deixarem voltar para perto de Shura, mas o carro o levou para longe. A cena foi se perdendo num borrão e Kanon nem sabia se aquilo tinha acontecido mesmo. Será que ele ficara louco? Seria uma alucinação? Ou um sonho? Kanon levou a mão livre aos lábios e teve certeza que fora beijado. Não era sonho ou alucinação. Alguém realmente o beijara. Shura o beijara, depois de tanto tempo! Logo o carro parou em frente à porta principal e Kanon foi solto e arrastado para dentro. Ele nem pensou em reagir. Era tudo tão incrível! Era óbvio que ele ainda amava Shura, a despeito de ter sido abandonado. Quantas vezes ele repassara em sua cabeça a forma como Shura o dispensara, dizendo que estava cheio daquilo, que Kanon era vazio e infantil. Que ele confundira desejo com amor e que só queria por um oceano de distância entre os dois. Kanon ficou tão atônito que mal respondeu. Ele só se lembrava da porta batendo atrás de Shura, quando ele se fora para sempre de sua vida. Depois disso, todos os dias se misturavam em diferentes tons de cinza. Como se todos os dias fossem um grande vazio que nunca tinha fim. Como se nada mais realmente importasse. O sumiço de Saga, o fora de Shura, o fechamento da Gemini, as constantes agressões de Milo. Um dia Milo o tirara da frente da casa, ensopado de chuva, tarde da noite. Kanon não se lembrava como fora parar lá. Ele só se lembrava que Shura dissera que nunca o amara, que confundira tudo. E agora, quase 7 meses depois, Shura aparecia em seu cativeiro e o beijava apaixonadamente. Quais foram as palavras dele? _Você está bem, Kan? Ele te machucou? Eu vou matar o Radamanthys! Eu juro que vou! _Pareciam palavras de quem se importava! Ou será que Kanon estava confundindo tudo de novo? Shura soara tanto como o homem que ele conhecera. Não como aquele homem frio que o chutara e abandonara.

Kanon estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que só notou que não sabia para onde estava sendo levado, quando terminou de descer uma escada de pedra e foi parar num salão de que nunca vira. Escuro e úmido. O salão mais parecia um calabouço, daqueles de antigamente. No meio, haviam ... estátuas? Estátuas de pedra grandes, de deuses indígenas. E mesas de pedra. Correntes caíam do teto rebaixado e sufocante. As paredes eram de escuras e úmidas e pareciam ter conhecido vários séculos, pois perderam a forma, como só os séculos podiam fazer. Surpreso, ele perguntou para os seguranças que o conduziam:

- Para onde estamos indo?

Ignorando-o por completo, os dois seguranças torceram seu braço para trás, enquanto dois outros que surgiram da escuridão colocaram um capuz de pano grosso em sua cabeça. A sua primeira impressão foi que iria sufocar. O pano era grosso demais para que ele respirasse. Kanon tentou soltar-se, chutou-os, virou a cabeça para todos os lados, mas foi incapaz de se livrar. Sem conseguir enxergar nada, foi fácil para os quatro o arrastarem, enquanto Kanon respirava pesadamente, sentindo o ar cada vez mais quente. Eles puxaram suas mãos para cima e algemaram seus pulsos, separadamente. O metal era frio e pesado. Kanon tentou chutá-los de novo, mas logo seus pés foram afastados e seus tornozelos foram algemados também. Kanon gritou e se debateu, mas os homens o socaram. O esforço fez com que sua respiração ficasse ainda mais difícil e pesada. Uma porta se fechou e Kanon soube que estava sozinho. E que ele teria que se acalmar, ou acabaria sufocando com aquela droga de saco enfiado na cabeça.

Kanon não soube quantas horas se passaram. Seus braços doíam terrivelmente por serem forçados a ficar na mesma posição. Ele sentia cãibras fortíssimas, possivelmente por ter ficado pendurado pelos pulsos quando dormira de mau jeito por alguns minutos. Suas pernas estavam em melhor estado, mas seus músculos estavam doloridos por ter que sustentar o corpo daquela forma. E o frio! Onde quer que ele estivesse, o ar era úmido demais. E o frio parecia entrar pelos seus ossos. Agora Kanon sabia que conseguia respirar, apesar do capuz áspero e pesado. Quanto tempo ele seria obrigado a ficar assim? Quando Radamanthys apareceria para espancá-lo? Kanon chamara por alguém, várias e várias vezes, até que sua garganta ficou seca. Claro que ele estava pagando pelo beijo que dera em Shura. Ou melhor, pelo beijo que Shura dera em si. Para piorar, Kanon não sabia o que acontecera com Shura. Kanon torcia para que o outro estivesse bem ou, pelo menos, melhor do que ele próprio. A despeito de tudo, Kanon sabia que a vingança de Radamanthys mal começara. Mas, de certa forma, era melhor assim. Kanon estava cansado de ser um boneco nas mãos de Radamanthys, de ser obrigado a fazer o que o outro quisesse. Chegava daquilo. Era melhor apanhar e sofrer, mas ter um pouco de dignidade. Estava cansado de se sentir um rato.

Assim pensando, Kanon tentou se ajeitar melhor para evitar a dor nos braços, quando repentinamente o capuz foi puxado de sua cabeça. A claridade súbita ofuscou seus olhos. Ele não teve muita chance quando Radamanthys em pessoa colocou-se a sua frente e apertou seu pescoço. Quando Kanon começou a sufocar, o outro beijou-o com violência. Kanon não tinha condições de fechar os lábios e estava para perder os sentidos, quando Radamanths se afastou. Kanon demorou alguns doloridos e desesperados segundos para recuperar o fôlego e se concentrar em sua visita. Ou melhor, visitas, já que Minos estava com Radamanthys, sorrindo divertido. Ao seu lado, Shaka estava com os pulsos amarrados para trás e amordaçado, olhando-o angustiado. Uma grande corda ligava-o à parede. Shaka? O que ele estava fazendo ali? Shaka devia estar em Londres, com Mú. Não ali. Quando eles o pegaram? Mas o fato era que Shaka estava péssimo. Magro, pálido, com imensas olheiras e sinais óbvios de espancamento. Era óbvio que o cativeiro fora muito pior para Shaka do que para si, considerou Kanon. Sem saber o que fazer , Kanon engoliu várias vezes, mas com um gesto Radamanthys fez com ele desistisse de tentar falar e disse:

- Eu tentei ser bom para você, Kan, mas você insistiu em me desafiar. Chega. Agora, cada vez que você me desafiar, o Shaka aqui vai sofrer as consequências.

Como se esperasse por aquilo, com um sorriso sádico, Minos aproximou um objeto que lembrava um cacetete de metal e enconstou-o em Shaka. Kanon ouviu o zunido de eletricidade. Shaka caiu no chão, mexendo-se convulsivamente, mas Minos não achou que fosse o suficiente. Ele estocou Shaka ainda duas vezes, até que ele desmaiou. Seus braços e pernas, no entanto, continuavam a se mexer, em movimentos espasmódicos. Horrorizado, Kanon gritou. Quando Radamanthys soltou-o das correntes, Kanon caiu atrapalhadamente no chão e correu para Shaka, que finalmente parara de se mexer. Kanon o chamava e tocava, aflito, mas Shaka nem parecia saber que ele estava lá. Minos abaixou-se ao seu lado, puxou-o pelos cabelos e colocou uma máscara de gás em seu rosto. Kan tentou se livrar, mas Minos o segurava firme. Kanon sentiu-se tonto e logo seus esforços para se soltar foram abandonados. Ele ouviu gritos ao seu lado, mas não soube o que se de um tempo que pareceu longo demais, ouviu Minos dizer em seu ouvido, com voz divertida:

- Sua punição ainda não acabou, Kan!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Olá a todos!

Tenho até vergonha de aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo... Será que alguém ainda se importa com essa fic? É que depois de um ano de "empacamento", tive um súbito ataque de inspiração! E saiu esse capítulo! Espero que gostem!

Queria agredecer, de todo coração pelas mensagens fofas, votos de melhoras e reviews de Lya S., Frozine, DW03, Dionisiah, Kamy Jaganshi, minha queridíssima Tsuki Torres, Beck Gemini (pelas 2 reviews), Cristianangelolima, Yushi Dawa e Iappstift.

Logo, logo eu posto a conversa do Mú com o Shion e a punição do pobre Kan, Ninguém vai acreditar, mas estou super adiantada!

Se der, vcs postam dizendo se ficou legal ou se eu perdi o jeito? Foi bem difícil voltar a escrever!

Beijos a todas da

Virgo-chan

set/12


	34. Punição II

_Mestre dos Ladrões_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Nota da autora: _dark lemon_

Capítulo 34 - _Punição II_

Mu checou novamente o sono de Shura. Apesar das duas noites mal dormidas, ele demorara horas para cair no sono. Pobre Shura! Ajudara-o a entrar na banheira, enfaixara-o da melhor forma que pudera, dera-lhe remédios e tudo, mas sabia que nada disso adiantaria até o outro ter a certeza de que Kanon estava bem. Não comentara nada, mas definitivamente a melhor maneira de se assegurar que Kanon estava bem não era beijá-lo na propriedade de Radamanthys. Mas Shura sempre fora assim. Impulsivo!

Agora mesmo Shion estava no andar de baixo, exigindo informações de Radamanthys. Mas pelo tempo que demorava, teve certeza de que ele estava dificultando as coisas, claro.

Mu não esperava que a chegada à propriedade de Radamanthys fosse tão atribulada. Ainda assim era bem melhor do que ficar preso em sua própria casa, como acontecera nos últimos dias.

Na verdade, dois dias atrás sua vida sofrera uma súbita reviravolta. Desde que Shion e Shura apareceram em seu quarto intimando-o a sair de lá urgentemente, pois que eles desconfiavam de um ataque próximo, não parara um minuto. As explicações ficaram para depois, pois ele tivera que separar correndo todos os seus equipamentos e algumas roupas para que eles os levassem, deslizando por um cabo que fora instalado no andar de baixo do prédio ao lado. Não fosse sua inabalável confiança em Shion, não teria permitido que eles o deixassem com tão poucas explicações. Em algum lugar de sua mente, sempre acreditara que Shion não os traíra e que, de alguma forma, tentava desbaratar a operação de Hades. Claro que não comentara sobre isso com ninguém. Todos o considerariam infantil. Mas nunca deixara de alimentar esperanças. Assim, a súbita presença de Shion em seu quarto somente confirmara sua crença. As explicações ficariam para depois.

E, assim, depois que os dois saíram, Mu apagara a sua HD, escrevera uma mensagem qualquer em sua tela e tomara a pílula que Shion deixara para si. Depois disso, só a escuridão.

Quando acordara, depois de sabe-se lá quantas horas, ele ficara apavorado. O frio que sentia era estúpido, anormal. A dificuldade de se movimentar e de abrir os olhos era assustadora. O seu tornozelo enfaixado latejava dolorosamente. Foi somente depois de alguns segundos que se deu conta de que estava deitado em uma mesa de metal, numa sala cheia de gavetas. Um necrotério, obviamente. Um médico estava ao seu lado, checando sua pressão e coração. Era óbvio que ele acabara de tomar uma injeção, pois ainda sentia a picada em seu braço direito. Apesar do frio paralisante, identificou Shion e Hakurei no final da longa sala. Os dois conversavam em voz baixa, com expressão preocupada. Mu tentara se sentar, mas o médico pedira para que continuasse deitado. Foi necessário Shion vir para o seu lado:

- Mu, você está bem? Você ficou horas fora do ar. Eu estava desesperado!

- Estou bem, Shion.

Ele mesmo notara que sua voz saíra estranha, meio rouca e arrastada. Porém Shion parecera aliviado e, com cuidado, começara a esfregar seus braços, como se quisesse acordar a acirculação sanguínea de Mu. De alguma forma, aquilo ajudava o frio a ir embora, pensara agradecido. Já Hakurei também se aproximou e continuou a conversar com Shion, como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Isso é uma loucura, Shion. Você não pode levá-lo à Escócia.

- Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui, Hakurei. É óbvio que eles vão matá-lo.

- Eu já tomei providências.

- E eu não aceito suas providências. Não depois de Shaka e Kanon.

Shaka! Subitamente sua mente voltara-se para Shaka. Ele perdera preciosas horas de busca, aparentemente dormindo em um necrotério. Então, forçou-se a falar de forma audível:

- Onde está o Shaka?

- Na Escócia, Mu. Nós vamos para lá ainda hoje. – respondera Shion.

- Vocês vão, Shion. O Mu fica aqui. – falara Hakurei de forma decidida.

- Ele vai comigo, Hakurei. Ou pode desistir de tudo.

Shion ajudara-o a se sentar na mesa, com cuidado, e perguntara ao médico se ele podia se levantar. Hakurei ainda falara algo, mas Shion não respondera. Apenas ajudou-o a ficar de pé quando Hakurei bateu na mesa e perguntou:

- Se você vai continuar com essa loucura, pelo menos me diz onde está o Milo!

- O Milo está em segurança, Hakurei. Longe daqui.

- Isso é um absurdo, Shion. Como você quer que eu convença a todos que o Mu está morto?

- Eu conto com você, Hakurei. Serão só alguns dias. Diga que o corpo está sendo examinado para determinar a _causa mortis_. Sei lá. Inventa algo.

- Você vai mesmo levá-lo? Não é seguro, Shion. – dissera Hakurei em outro tom de voz.

- Não é seguro deixá-lo aqui. Mu vai comigo.

Dando o assunto por resolvido, Shion puxou-o para a porta. Lá fora, no escuro, Shura os esperava num carro funerário. Mu sorriu. Isso lhe dera saudades de Shaka. Daquela vez em que eles roubaram um carro funerário para transferir Shion. Mais uma ideia brilhante!

Fizeram a viagem à Escócia em outro carro. Um muito mais luxuoso, claro. Mais condizente com a situação de Shion na quadrilha de Hades. Ao mesmo tempoe que Shion e Shura alternavam-se na direção, eles atualizavam Mu sobre os últimos meses. Mu estava feliz demais pela volta de Shion para questionar porque o outro o deixara fora de tudo aquilo. Lá no fundo sabia o porquê. Ele sempre tentava protegê-lo. Essa não fora a primeira vez. Shion fizera o mesmo quando os pais dos dois morreram na neve. Fizera isso várias vezes no orfanato. Fizera mais uma vez quando eles foram adotados pelos Yuvrajalpur. Ao longo dos anos, fizera isso inúmeras vezes. Shion nunca lhe contara tudo. Por mais que odiasse esse modo de agir do irmão mais velho, Mu o amava e sabia que ele tinha boas intenções.

Depois de várias horas de viagem, pararam em um hotel à beira da estrada para descansar um pouco e comer algo. Eles pegaram um quarto só para os três, já que iam alternar os períodos de vigília. Foi somente no quarto que Shion o abraçara e pedira desculpas. Mu o abraçara de volta e dissera que estava tudo bem. Então, ele se virou para Shura e disse:

- Nós vamos tirar o Kanon de lá, Shura. - o outro lhe dera um sorriso triste e completara:

- E o Shaka também, Mu.

Depois disso, os dois foram dormir enquanto Shion ficava com o primeiro turno.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, eles chegaram à casa, ou melhor, mansão de Radamanthys. Parado no primeiro portão de acesso à propriedade, Mu olhava para todos os lados, com admiração. Verdade que a casa, ou mansão (até quem sabe um castelo) ficava a milhas de distância, em frente a um lago, com árvores que a envolviam como uma moldura. Mas, de onde estava, Mu podia ver os jardins, as vielas e a riqueza que fora moldada em séculos de história. Sim, os Yuvrajalpur também eram ricos. Mas aquela casa possuía aquele algo a mais que o dinheiro não era capaz de comprar. História, Tradição.

Era estranho saber que Radamanthys vinha de uma família tão antiga e aristocrática. No entanto, parecia ser essa a razão pela qual ele se juntara ao esquema de Hades. Vindo de uma família nobre, mas sem recursos, ele se viu com uma antiga e tombada propriedade para sustentar e sem os meios de fazer a casa voltar ao esplendor de séculos atrás. Aparentemente, Radamanthys fora criado em um ambiente de orgulho pelo passado, revolta pelo presente e desesperança com o futuro. A falta de apoio do governo às propriedades históricas, um passado notável, as dificuldades de se distinguir na sociedade atual. Mesmo os conceitos de superioridade que lhe foram inculcados desde a infância. Tudo isso o levara a procurar alternativas para ganhar dinheiro. Rapaz brilhante, ousado, com notável pendor pelo mercado de capitais e com métodos pouco ortodoxos e livres de preconceito, Radamanthys operava com clientes que nem sempre podiam comprovar as origens de seus recursos. Ele logo chamara a atenção de Hades, que estava iniciando a operação. De certa forma, os dois se complementavam. As origens humildes e violentas de Hades pareciam precisar de validação. E o que era melhor do que um nobre falido? Talvez fosse essa a razão para Hades exigir que a festa anual ocorresse na propriedade de Radamanthys.

Perdido em pensamentos e considerações, Mu voltou automaticamente à direção do carro quando a segurança do evento os liberou, logo depois de tomar as armas de todos. Armas não seriam permitidas no evento, insistiu o chefe de segurança várias vezes. Isso não se incomodou. Ele iria finalmente saber como estava Shaka. Para isso, seria o motorista, segurança, carregador. Enfim, o mais insignificante membro do staff de Shion. No hotel, tingira e cortara o cabelo, colocara lentes de contato, tirara as faixas do tornozelo e enchera-se de anti-inflamatórios para segurar a dor. Não importava. Ele iria achar Shaka!

Ainda olhavam para a propriedade em silenciosa admiração, quando foram surpreendidos com um impropério dito em espanhol por Shura, que abriu a porta do carro, ainda em movimento, e saiu correndo. Mu demorou mais duas curvas para vê-lo e parar o carro. Shion, que obviamente estava em pleno uso dos dois tornozelos, chegou bem antes de Mu, que seguiu atrás (bem atrás).

A essa altura, só viu Shion interpor-se entre Shura e dois homens, enquanto Kanon seguia ao longe em um carrinho de golfe. Não demorou nada para Mu reconstruir a cena inteira na própria cabeça. Shura vira Kanon, fora falar com ele e os seguranças de Radamanthys o impediram e levaram Kanon de lá. Para Shura sobraram socos, ameaças e pontapés. Shion tentava conter os seguranças e impedir que eles o atingissem mais. Mu colocou-se ao lado do irmão e fez o que foi possível, até que eles, finalmente, conseguiram arrastar Shura de volta ao carro, sob os olhares desconfiados dos seguranças.

Depois, com o espanhol instalado em seu quarto, junto a Mu, Shion desceu para conversar com Radamanthys. Já Mu ficou ali, pronto para receber Saga e Kamus, que iriam chegar a qualquer hora. Caberia a ele explicar a Saga o que acontecera.

Céus! Era verdade que odiara Saga por vários meses. Verdade que sentira um ciúmes irracional da relação que o outro mantinha com seu irmão. Também odiava a forma elogiosa como Shaka sempre se referia a ele. Mas voltaria no tempo e começaria tudo de novo com Saga, se pudesse. Pobre Saga! Desde que se envolvera com Shion, sua vida virara de ponta cabeça. Sua família e ele mesmo viraram os alvos preferenciais de Minos e Radamanthys, que nem tentavam esconder o ódio que sentiam por Shion. E nem mesmo assim ele largara Shion. Na verdade, Mu admitia que Saga devia amar profundamente seu irmão para passar por tudo aquilo. Já Shion amava Saga com tudo o que tinha.

Mu temia o reencontro com Saga. O outro fora esconder um irmão para descobrir que o outro estava em péssima situação. Ninguém tinha certeza de como estava Shaka, que era o melhor amigo de Saga, afinal. A forma reticente como Shion e Shura referiram-se a Saga no caminho deram a Mu a certeza de que algo havia acontecido com ele também. Por que cargas d' água sobrara para si ter que dar as novas más notícias a Saga?

Uma leve batida na porta, no entanto, convenceu Mu do que fazer. Com um sorriso leve, ele abriu a porta, permitiu que Saga e Kamus entrassem e deu a notícia no tom mais calmo que pode. Sem emoção. Sem abraços ou desculpas. Nada mais era do que um segurança-motorista. Ele tinha que entrar naquele papel. E se havia uma coisa que sabia fazer era interpretar um papel. Notícia dada, Mu pediu licença para cuidar da bagagem, pois ele nem mesmo tinha retirado as malas do carro.

Kamus assentiu e ele se foi. Mu tinha obrigações a cumprir. Ele tinha que se integrar à equipe de Radamanthys, conhecer a propriedade e compilar dados sobre a segurança do local. Depois que tudo acabasse, daria um jeito de conversar com Saga e se desculpar.

Saga era uma boa pessoa. Uma boa pessoa que sofrera muito. E Shion precisava e merecia alguém assim em sua vida.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

- Sua punição ainda não acabou, Kan!

Aquela maldita frase ficou ribombando na cabeça de Kanon. Uma vez. Duas. Três. Quatro vezes. A ponto dele parar de registrar o que estava acontecendo. Só pensava: _punição, punição_. Ele nem se lembrava do que fizera. Ou sabia onde estava. Só sabia que pessoas que ele não conhecia o puxavam de lá para cá e que ele não tinha o mínimo controle sobre os próprios movimentos.

A próxima coisa que Kanon registrou foi que estava deitado de bruços sobre uma superfície bastante irregular e que seus braços estavam abertos. Seus pulsos estavam presos a alguma coisa e ele se sentia terrivelmente tonto. Porém, estranhamente, aquilo não importava muito. Sua mente estava enevoada e seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, como se estivessem perdidos numa neblina que amortecia tudo o mais. Era... estranho! Mais estranho ainda, pois sabia que não estava sozinho e que seria punido em breve. Ele nem se lembrava do que fizera, mas sabia que seria punido. Não estava com medo. Ao contrário, uma expectativa excitante se espalhava por seu corpo. Isso definitivamente não era normal. Ele deveria estar apavorado! Só que seu cérebro não registrava medo, apesar dele estar algemado e tonto.

Kanon sentiu que algo abaixo de si se mexia e ele se surpreendeu ao notar que estava algemado a Radamanthys, que estava abaixo de si, amordaçado e se debatendo como podia. Que esquisito! Sua vontade era gargalhar. Radamanthys estava virado para cima , algemado à cama e parecia extremamente zangado e frustrado. E apesar de sua agitação, Kanon ainda continuava firmemente em cima dele. Tentou entender a cena inteira, mas era como se ele enxergasse tudo pelo buraco de uma fechadura. Registrava uma coisa de cada vez e não conseguia ter uma visão do todo. Era tudo tão bizarro. E engraçado. Radamanthys continuava a se debater e só aí foi que notou que os dois estavam nus. Nus e algemados um de frente para o outro. Involuntariamente, Kanon sentiu que seu membro endurecia contra o membro do outro. Por causa de uma súbita tontura, apoiou sua cabeça no pescoço do outro. Fora a tontura, não sentia desconforto algum. Ao contrário, sentia-se extremamente confortável, como se de alguma forma estivesse se amoldando a um imenso pedaço de algodão, afundando bem devagar. Foi quando sentiu que alguém passava as mãos por suas costas e beijava seu pescoço. Radamanthys se debateu com violência. Era... gostoso demais! Logo ele ouviu uma voz rouca, que lhe dizia:

- Aqui é o meu domínio, Kanon. Aqui eu mando. Para provar isso para o Radamanthys, eu resolvi te usar na frente dele.

Kanon ouviu Radamanthys urrar abaixo de si, enquanto o desconhecido o segurava com uma mão, e introduzia um dedo da outra mão em seu ânus. Kanon arqueou as costas, mas algemado como estava, não pode fazer mais nada. Não que ele quisesse. Era tão bom. Alguém, que ele não sabia quem era, ia tomá-lo na frente de Radamanthys, que urrava de descontentamento e se debatia. Sentiu-se incendiar de desejo e seu membro endureceu ainda mais contra o outro, que se debatia tanto que o deixava mais excitado, ainda. O desconhecido mordeu seu ombro com força, mas Kanon não registrou dor alguma, quando dois dedos foram introduzidos em si. No meio de seus pensamentos enevoados, só o forte desejo fazia algum sentido. Kanon suspirou de contentamento quando o desconhecido disse numa voz que exalava desejo:

- Você é muito gostoso, Kanon. Tão gostoso quanto o seu irmão.

Irmão! Era verdade! Ele tinha um irmão. Qual era o nome dele? Saga, era isso. Saga estava para chegar. E o desconhecido era amigo dele. Eles deviam se conhecer, então. Satisfeito, abaixou a cabeça e lambeu com lascívia o pescoço de Radamanthys, que começou a se esfregar em si. Logo três dedos foram introduzidos com força e Kanon mordeu o pescoço de Radamanthys em resposta. Ele o ouviu urrar de dor e Kanon gemeu para acompanhá-lo, enquanto da melhor forma possível, esfregava seu peito contra o dele, que arqueava as costas de desejo. Na sequência, sentiu que o desconhecido se punha de joelhos atrás de si. Kanon sentiu um frisson de antecipação. Ele seria tomado por um desconhecido, enquanto estava algemado a Radamanthys. Ele era como o recheio de um sanduíche, espremido entre os dois. Era bom demais! Nunca se sentira mais desejado e poderoso. Com surpresa, sentiu que algo o atingia forte nas nádegas e nas costas. Três, quatro vezes. Fora tão inesperado. Mas não era ruim. Kanon se esqueceu que estava algemado e tentou puxar as mãos, sem sucesso. O desconhecido riu suavemente atrás de si e disse:

- Você é lindo, Kan. Eu sei porque o Radamanthys te quer tanto. Pode beijá-lo.

Num gesto rápido, o outro tirou a fita isolante da boca de Radamanthys. Sem esperar, Kanon o beijou com uma lascívia desesperada, enquanto o desconhecido se introduzia em si. Estava tomado de uma loucura incendiária. Beijava Radamanthys com violência, enquanto era estocado com força pelo desconhecido. Sua língua explorava Radamanthys com fome. Seu coração batia descontrolado. Sua respiração era irregular. O sangue parecia ter ganho vida em suas veias. Seu corpo parecia queimar de tão quente. E apesar de seu corpo se ressentir das algemas, das estocadas violentas e do lugar onde fora atingido, não registrava a dor. Era estranho! Ele sabia que a dor estava lá, mas ela era como uma amiga bem vinda. Em determinado momento, Kanon perdeu o fôlego e parou de beijar Radamanthys, que praticamente berrou:

- O Kanon é meu, Minos. Meu!

O desconhecido gargalhou com zombaria e estocou Kanon com mais força. Ele sabia que devia ter doído. Mas, de alguma forma, aquilo o encheu de um prazer selvagem. Acomodou-se ainda mais sobre o corpo de Radamanthys e forçou-se a se concentrar. Minos? Radamanthys falara Minos? Raios! Kanon odiava Minos. Mas uma nova estocada fez com que ele perdesse o fio dos pensamentos e gemesse profundamente. Era tão bom! Ademais, sentia que Minos estava próximo de gozar. Gozar em si. O pensamento era estranhamento asqueroso, mas a sensação ainda era de sumo prazer. Só aí Minos respondeu, suavemente:

- Ele parece estar gostando, Rada.

- Claro que ele está gostando. Você o drogou tanto que ele teria um orgasmo se levasse um tiro.

Minos gargalhou ainda uma vez, antes de seu corpo ser tomado por um espasmo violento e subitamente se largar em cima de Kanon, que foi espremido entre os dois corpos. Os dois respiravam pesadamente, mas Kanon estava prensado entre eles. Tentou puxar o ar e nada veio. Sentiu-se sufocar e tentou mais uma vez. Nada. Nada de novo. Então, ouviu algo como um gemido desesperado. Um estertor. O que seria? Enquanto as coisas apagavam ao seu redor, ouviu Radamanthys gritar:

- Ele está sufocando. Sai de cima dele, Minos.

Kanon sentiu que mexiam em si. Seus pulsos foram soltos e seu corpo foi virado para cima. Sentiu um colchão macio contra suas costas e seu corpo afundar nele. Teve um medo irracional de se afogar no colchão. Seria possível? Respirou profundamente e conseguiu focalizar o rosto de Minos, que o puxava pelos cabelos. Sua cabeça foi colocada a milímetros do rosto de Minos, que prendeu suas mãos na cama. E um tempo depois, notou que agora era Minos quem se esfregava em Radamanthys. Beijava-o, mordia-o, unhava-o, estapeava-o, ofendia-o e ria. Ria muito. Radamanthys se contorcia e arfava, como se odiasse gostar daquilo. De vez em quando, entre um suspiro e um gemido, ele xingava Minos. Kanon, em silêncio, observava-os excitado, sem conseguir mexer nada além da cabeça. Havia algo de extremamente sensual em observar os dois se insultarem enquanto Minos abusava de Radamanthys. Então, Minos voltou-se novamente para Kanon.

Kanon não conseguiu fazer nada quando Minos abriu suas pernas. Ele simplesmente não tinha domínio sobre seu próprio corpo. Sentia que um suor fino cobria sua pele, que continuava anormalmente quente. Sua cabeça parecia rodar. E se deu conta de que era sua vez novamente. Sua vez de ser usado por Minos. Por estranho que fosse, aquilo lhe deu um prazer que se espalhou por seu corpo como um raio. Enquanto Minos o olhava com desejo, ouviu Radamanthys dizer ao longe:

- O que você vai fazer com ele agora? O Kanon é meu! Ele é meu!

- Eu vou cavalgá-lo e chicoteá-lo, Radamanthys. Como se faz com um cavalo.

- Não foi isso que combinamos, Minos! Eu disse que se você me ajudasse a discipliná-lo, nós o teríamos juntos.

- Eu sei, Rada. Mas você já o teve sozinho por um bom tempo. Agora é minha vez. E não negue que você está tremendamente excitado de nos ver.

- Você é um mentiroso! Calhorda!

- Eu vou te recompensar, Rada. No fim. Você-vai-gostar. Eu juro!

Kanon ouvia as palavras, mas não conseguia apreender o seu significado. Era tudo tão confuso! Odiava Minos. Vira o que ele fizera a Shaka e Afrodite. Uma mão gelada se fechou em seu peito e sentiu-se congelar. Shaka! Porém, perdeu o rumo dos pensamentos quando Minos começou a estimulá-lo com as mãos, enquanto algo duro batia em sua barriga, seu peito, suas coxas. A dor se misturou com o prazer de uma forma que não dava mais para separar os dois. Sentiu-se envergonhado da velocidade com que endureceu. Aquele não era ele. Não podia ser. E quando Minos montou em si, e mesmo enquanto era chicoteado por ele, Kanon só conseguiu gemer e se debater, sob o som das risadas de do outro e dos gritos de Radamanthys. Ele sentiu dor e prazer. Gozou com uma intensidade atordoante. Os espasmos se seguiam e seu corpo tremia. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e apesar dele ter acabado de gozar, seu membro ainda clamava por mais. Os lugares em que Minos o atingira doíam, mas a sua sensação mais forte era de prazer. Kanon se debateu quando Minos lambeu sua barriga e mordeu o interior de suas coxas, com um sorriso zombeteiro para Radamanthys, mas não conseguiu se soltar das algemas.

- Ele é muito gostoso, Rada.

- Me solta!

- Calma, Rada.

Com habilidade, Minos mais uma vez soltou Kanon das algemas e o sustentou. Kanon recostou-se em Minos, já que seu corpo parecia ter consistência de gelatina. Não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada para resistir. Seu corpo simplesmente não o obedecia. E doía por toda parte. Era desesperador. Finalmente, Kanon começou a sentir medo. Um medo paralisante. Alheio ao que ele sentia, Minos disse zombeteiro para Radamanthys:

- Seu pinto encolheu, Rada? Precisa de uma ajuda?

Kanon não registrou a resposta irritada de Radamanthys. Só ouviu a ordem de Minos, que havia colocado seu rosto a milímetros do membro teso de Radamanthys.

- Chupa!

Kanon soube o que fazer. Mesmo tonto como estava, notou que Minos também trabalhava em Radamanthys com seu chicote. Kanon abriu a boca e tomou o pênis de Radamanthys nos lábios, auxiliado de vez em quando por Minos, que forçava sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, enquanto batia no outro. Por mais humilhante que fosse, Kanon não conseguia impor sua vontade. Era como se sua única vontade fosse a de Minos. Mas pelo menos foi rápido. O membro de Radamanthys cresceu em sua boca com uma velocidade espantosa. Era óbvio que ele estava excitado. Então, Minos abraçou-o por trás e o fez sentar sobre Radamanthys, encaixando-o de uma vez. Kanon achou que iria rachar ao meio, tamanha a sua dor. Ele gritou várias vezes enquanto Minos o puxava para cima e para baixo num ritmo frenético. Para cima e para baixo. Tonto. Ele se sentia tonto e febril. E quente. Só pensava que se Minos o soltasse ele cairia esparramado no chão, já que não tinha forças para se sustentar sozinho. Os gemidos e berros frenéticos de Radamanthys foram seus companheiros na cavalgada, junto com as frases de incentivo de Minos, em seu ouvido:

- Gostoso! Isso! Está gostando, Rada? Eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele. Quem sabe um dia fazemos isso a quatro? Eu, você, o Kan e o Saga? Você é uma delícia, Kan. Uma delícia.

- Sim, siiiimm, aaaahhhh! Mais rápido! Não pára, aaaahhhh...Nós ... quatro... Delíííícia... - Radamanthys arfava de forma grotesca.

Minos gargalhou com uma nota de histeria. Quando a tortura finalmente acabou, Kanon estava apavorado. O que eles tinham lhe dado para controlá-lo assim? Por que ele não conseguia se impor? Quando caiu, tonto, no que esperava que fosse a cama, estava dolorido, humilhado e molhado de sêmen. Minos o atingiu mais três vezes nas costas, alternando entre os dois beijos e chicotadas. Ele nem tentava se desviar. Se no início, seu corpo estava amortecido para a dor, agora parecia senti-la em dobro. Sentia-se tão exaurido que nem achou forças para gritar. Gemeu baixinho e continuou deitado, encolhido, enquanto Minos soltava Radamanthys. Quando Radamanthys pode, ele esbofeteou Minos com força várias vezes, enquanto o outro continuava a gargalhar. Olhando-os sem se importar, Kanon se sentia derrotado e usado. O que será que eles lhe deram? Vagamente, lembrou-se de uma máscara de gás. E de Shaka. Shaka levando choques na sua frente. Shaka! Como ele se esquecera? Em meio a um gemido, Kanon forçou-se a perguntar com a voz raspando na garganta seca:

- E o Shaka?

Ele não teve a certeza de que fora ouvido até que Radamanthys abaixou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, antes de dizer:

- Ele está no quarto dele, perto daqui, Kan. Se você me obedecer ele não leva mais choque. E não quero que você chegue perto do Espanhol. Você sabe que eu sou ciumento.

Kanon anuiu com a cabeça, de leve, para evitar mais dor. Ótimo! Era isso que importava. Só Shaka. Kanon fechou os olhos. Ele se sentia quente. E tonto. Com muita sede e dor. Como se Radamanthys sentisse sua necessidade, ele o puxou para cima e lhe deu um copo de água. Bebeu freneticamente, enquanto Minos o olhava com um sorriso sardônico. Ignorou-o. Só a água lhe importava. Quando acabou, Radamanthys soltou-o na cama novamente e lhe disse, enquanto agradava seus cabelos, com carinho:

- O jantar será servido em três horas, Kan. Saga e Shura estarão lá. Eu sugiro que você se comporte como um namorado apaixonado. Agora vai se arrumar, pois você está um lixo!

Jogado na cama, tonto, dolorido, sujo e febril, Kanon ouviu a discussão entre Minos e Radamanthys, enquanto os dois se vestiam ao lado da cama, mas não se importou. Ele não podia fazer nada, afinal era um mero objeto de discussão. Não uma pessoa. O que o preocupava era como arranjaria forças para voltar ao seu quarto, para se arrumar e ir ao jantar.

Seu primeiro problema se resolveu depois que Minos e Radamanthys saíram do quarto, ainda discutindo, sem nem mesmo olharem para ele. Dois seguranças apareceram, enrolaram-no num cobertor e o carregaram para seu quarto, já que ele ainda não tinha o domínio pleno dos próprios movimentos. O segundo ele resolveria durante o jantar. Shaka precisava dele, e ele não iria falhar. Ele tinha 3 horas para se recuperar e se arrumar, antes de encarnar o namorado apaixonado, em frente a Saga e a Shura. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele girou a torneira do chuveiro. Sim, ele ia dar um jeito de conseguir. Por Shaka.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Radamathys conversava com Minos. O cara era um sádico, folgado e abusado. Radamantys ainda sentia o corpo doer onde fora atingido por ele. Mas isso não o incomodava, pois a dor o lembrava do prazer absurdo que tivera. Não se lembrava de já ter ficado tão excitado na vida. Ou de gozar com tanta intensidade. Quando finalmente Minos permitira que ele tomasse Kanon, fora enlouquecedor. Até mesmo admitia que adorara ver o que Minos fazia com Kanon, como o tratara, como batera nele. Ah, e como Kanon o obedecera. Fora tão bom. Tinha certeza que se tivesse conseguido terminar o tratamento de Saga na Estônia teria sido quase tão bom. Ele sonhava em ter os dois. Talvez, quando tudo desse certo, ele poderia convidar Minos para lhe ensinar uns truquezinhos. Saga e Kanon não teriam a menor chance contra os dois. Sonhando acordado, sentiu seu membro retesar de novo. Com medo que Minos notasse, ele se forçou a pensar no problema atual.

Era óbvio que eles haviam pegado pesado demais com Kanon. Muita droga, muita dor. Kanon não devia estar em condições de jantar com eles. Talvez tivesse sido uma péssima ideia insistir na presença de dele àquele jantar, afinal.

Mas o fato era que Shion o importunara a tarde inteira por notícias de Kanon. Quando Saga finalmente chegara, os dois não lhe deram paz. E a verdade era que Radamanthys precisava dos recursos de Shion para pagar por aquela maldita festa. Shion fora taxativo! Ele se recusava a fazer as transferências combinadas enquanto não visse Kanon. Quando ameaçara contar a Hades, Shion dissera que também contaria que a sua equipe atacara Shura. Radamanthys ficara furioso, mas desde que ele e Minos encurralaram Saga, na Estônia, Hades proibira terminantemente que um atacasse a equipe do outro. Se Shion insinuasse que Shura fora espancado por seus homens, teria longas explicações a dar a Hades...

Assim, garantira que Kanon estava trabalhando e que apareceria para jantar com eles. Radamanthys quase rira do alívio estampado no rosto do outro. Se Saga soubesse que ele saíra de lá para dividir Kanon com Minos... Claro que seria bem melhor se ele pudesse colocar Saga no jogo também, mas as ordens de Hades deviam ser respeitadas. Assim, tão logo se livrou dos dois, ele fora se encontrar com Minos na área privada. As horas que os dois tiveram com Kanon foram de infinito prazer.

Para se assegurar que Kanon estaria apto a jantar com eles, Radamanthys chamou o mesmo médico que o atendera antes para dar olhá-lo novamente. O tal médico colocara Kanon no soro e dissera que ele precisava tomar líquidos e descansar. Raios! Minos não deveria ter usado tanta droga. Ou batido tanto. De qualquer modo, estava feito e eles não tinham mais tempo. Assim, mandou que o médico desse o jeito que fosse, pois Kanon tinha que aparecer.

Foi com imenso alívio que Radamanthys viu Kanon entrar pela porta. Lindo como sempre, com os cabelos esvoaçantes, uma calça preta e uma camisa azul displicentemente para fora da calça. Lindo e gostoso! Nem parecia o homem que havia passado a manhã preso e que à tarde fora objeto do jogo sexual. Bom, exceto pela extrema palidez. Ou pela forma cautelosa como se mexia. Um pouco pelo tremor das mãos. Mas Shion não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. De qualquer forma, Radamanthys se afastou do seu grupo de assistentes e segurou Kanon pelo braço, que obviamente não resistiu. Ele aprendera durante aquele dia o que podia acontecer consigo se resolvesse resistir. Fosse como fosse, Radamanthys colocou Kanon apoiado numa janela aberta e deu-lhe um copo de água, já que o médico insistira que ele precisava beber muita água. Notou que as mãos de dele tremiam levemente enquanto seguravam o copo. A essas alturas Minos já estava ao lado deles, olhando para Kanon com interesse e um sorriso quase divertido. Depois que Kanon bebeu, Radamanthys perguntou-lhe:

- Quando foi a última vez que você comeu, Kanon?

Kanon parecia meio ausente, como se não soubesse direito onde estava ou não tivesse entendido a pergunta. Minos repetiu a pergunta, tentando agradar o rosto do outro, que se afastou de leve, antes de responder:

- Ontem à noite, acho. Não lembro.

Radamanthys estava para ordenar ao garçom que trouxesse algo leve para Kanon, quando a porta se abriu novamente e Shion entrou com sua equipe. Saga foi o primeiro a aproximar-se de Kanon. Para alegria de Radamanthys, o espanhol manteve-se ostensivamente longe, do outro lado da sala, evitando até mesmo olhar para Kanon. Teve um imenso prazer ao notar que ele mancava e que estava com o braço enfaixado. Maldito espanhol folgado. Será que ele não podia entender que Kanon era seu? Ah, não fossem as ordens de Hades, não teria problema algum em mandar matá-lo. Quando Shion se aproximou de Kanon, Radamanthys resolveu sair de perto, apesar de gostar de olhar para os dois juntos. De fato, era dificílimo segurar o ódio que sentia por Shion. Ter que tolerá-lo na casa que pertencia a sua família a gerações era um suplício. A única coisa que o consolava era saber que a recíproca era verdadeira, já que Shion os dois se odiavam. Mas até mesmo ele ficara surpreso quando Kanon tomou sua mão com carinho e pediu:

- Rada, você pode pedir para o jantar ser servido? Estou morrendo de fome.

Radamanthys deu um beijo na mão de Kanon e lançou um sorriso superior ao maldito Shion, antes de fazer o que lhe fora pedido. Pelo jeito não devia ter se preocupado. Kanon iria se portar como um namorado apaixonado.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Shura olhava para Kanon discretamente. Era óbvio para ele que o outro não estava nada bem. Pálido, trêmulo, mexendo-se com dificuldade. Ele devia ter apanhado um bocado, considerou. A julgar pelo ar ausente e pelo olhar vazio, também fora drogado. Ah, se pudesse tirá-lo dali ele o faria, sem dúvida. Só que eles tinham que esperar até a festa. E sabe-se lá o que Radamanthys podia fazer com Kanon até lá.

Sim, se arrependera de ter beijado Kanon no jardim. Fora um momento de loucura. Ele passara meses longe dele e quando o vira sozinho descontrolara-se.. Se Kanon soubesse o quanto se preocupara quando ele sumira. Como ele temera que Radamanthys o tivesse espancado, ou forçado, ou mesmo matado. A obsessão que Radamanthys nutria por Kanon era perigosa. Perigosa e imprevisível.

Quando Shura o vira, perdera o controle. Caramba! Há sete meses não via Kanon. Há sete meses não tinha ninguém. Há sete meses sonhava em como voltaria para a vida de Kanon, quando tudo aquilo acabasse. Na verdade há 15 dias não dormia direito. Desde que tivera a confirmação de que Radamanthys sequestrara Kanon, só conhecera o mais negro desespero. Mal sabia como conseguira continuar com suas atribuições, como acompanhara o Mestre a Portugal, como fechara as operações de futuros e _swap_, como se apresentara a clientes. Ele passara as duas últimas semanas patinando numa névoa, sempre pensando em como Kanon estaria. Nas poucas vezes em que conseguira pegar no sono, acordara berrando o nome de Kanon. Kamus, Saga e mesmo o Mestre tentaram consolá-lo, mas Shura estava além de qualquer conforto. Ele só torcia para Radamanthys não fazer mal a Kanon, não bater nele, não matá-lo. Pedia todos os dias para ter tempo de salvá-lo.

Assim, quando finalmente viera para a Escócia com Mu e Shion, não pensara em mais nada que não fosse Kanon. Pobre Mu. Eles estavam na mesma situação. Bom, até pior, já que Shaka devia ter sido sequestrado para satisfazer Minos. E todos sabiam o que Minos era. Um louco sádico! Shion tentara consolar os dois, claro que tentara. Porém, o Mestre fora prisioneiro de Minos e não tinha muito consolo para oferecer. Ninguém melhor do que o Mestre sabia o que aquele louco fazia com seus prisioneiros.

Depois de muitas horas, quando passaram pelos portões da propriedade da família de Radamanthys, Shura olhara em torno, admirando o local. Enquanto Mu dirigia vagarosamente pela viela, Shura o vira. Kanon. Ele corria como se todos os demônios do mundo viessem atrás dele. Claro que não teria sido namorado de Kanon por vários meses sem saber que ele adorava correr. Sem pensar duas vezes, Shura saíra do carro e esperara por ele. E o se nada mais importasse. Quando os capangas de Radamanthys apareceram e levaram Kanon, ele gritara. Não por ter apanhado, mas, sim, por temer o que eles fariam a Kanon. Ele achava que só parara de gritar quando caíra no chão de tanto apanhar. Graças aos céus, Shion aparecera logo em seguida e ameaçara os capangas. Shion, então, o carregara de volta ao carro. Quando pararam em frente à casa, Mu ajudara-o da melhor forma possível a caminhar para o quarto indicado. Perdera a noção de quanto tempo se passara. Tinha certeza que dormira um pouco, mas em seus sonhos, Kanon estava no chão, sangrando. Vagamente, lembrou-se que Mu o fizera beber algo. Depois disso, mergulhara num sono sem sonhos.

Ao acordar, horas mais tarde, Kamus estava ao seu lado. E ele lhe explicou que Shion e Saga insistiram em ver Kanon, mas que Radamanthis não permitira. Claro que Kamus o repreendera por ter agido como uma lagosta descabeçada. Afinal, colocara a vida do outro em perigo ao agir daquela forma. O pior fora que ele nem tivera argumentos para contestar. Era verdade. Ele colocara tudo a perder e arriscara a vida de Kanon ao beijá-lo como um maníaco apaixonado.

Mas, agora, finalmente, Shura o via. E não tinha coragem de chegar perto dele. Não, não arriscaria a vida dele novamente. Era óbvio que Kanon pagara alto pelo beijo que recebera. Assim, Shura pegou uma taça de qualquer coisa com um garçom e se pôs a beber, sozinho, até que Kamus veio para o seu lado. Com amargor na voz, só foi capaz de dizer:

- Pelo menos você teve sucesso, Kamus. Fico feliz por você.

Sabendo que ele se referia a Milo, Kamus respondeu:

- Você vai ter sucesso também, Shura. Todos vamos!

Shura olhou-o agradecido, antes de virar o conteúdo do seu segundo copo. Era a hora de jantar e eles seguiram Radamanthys e Kanon ao próximo salão.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Kanon esforçou-se para não olhar para Shura. Ele sabia que o outro também evitava chegar perto de si. Só que era tão difícil saber que Shura estava tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo tão longe!. Queria tanto saber se Shura ainda gostava de si. Tanto. Mas não podia arriscar a vida de Shaka. Malditos fossem Radamanthys e Minos! Se somente ele fosse punido, não ligaria em se arriscar. Porém, uma vez que Shaka podia pagar pelos seus atos, tinha que agir com cautela.

Assim, ele evitava até mesmo olhar para Shura, muito embora, de vez em quando, o olhasse discretamente. Era óbvio que Shura apanhara. Ele mancava e estava com a mão enfaixada, mas, fora isso, parecia bem. Bem melhor do que ele, Kanon. Sim, pois seu corpo doía por todos os lados. A humilhação, se era possível, doía ainda mais. Para piorar, ainda se sentia um pouco tonto, como se ele fosse uma peça que não se encaixasse em um quebra cabeça... Devia ser o efeito da droga! Nem mesmo o médico de Radamanthys sabia o que fora usado, mas não tinha a mínima dúvida de que fora algo forte. Até agora ele se sentia estranho. Com a boca seca, as mãos trêmulas, e com um senso de estranheza, de não pertencer. Mas fosse o que fosse, havia um papel a ser desempenhado:: o papel de namorado de Radamanthys.

Quando finalmente se sentou e uma sopa insossa foi colocada a sua frente, Kanon sentiu náuseas. Atrapalhadamente, pegou o copo de cristal com água e bebeu de uma vez. Mas a náusea não passou. Mesmo assim, forçou-se a tomar duas colheres da sopa. Notara o olhar preocupado de Saga sobre si, mas o que ele podia fazer? Minos e seu maldito capanga Sylphid fizeram-lhe várias perguntas sobre a organização da festa. Kanon tentou respondê-las da melhor forma possível, dentro da confusão que se instaurara em sua cabeça. Finalmente Radamanthys notou que deveria ajudá-lo! Maldito fosse ele! Tentou suprimir o asco quando Radamanthys pegou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios dizendo:

- Sem a ajuda do Kanon, essa festa não sairia.

Kanon sorriu de uma forma que esperava que parecesse apaixonada e respondeu:

- Fico feliz em te ajudar, Rada!

Shura olhou-o rapidamente. Contudo, foi Saga quem pareceu entender sua dificuldade, pois que ele se pôs a falar com Radamanthys, Minos e os demais presentes sem parar, como a mais simpática das criaturas. Abençoado Saga! Até mesmo Shion ajudou-o, participando da insípida conversa. Logo Kamus se juntou ao esfuziante interesse pela festa, fazendo uma preleção sobre os diferentes tipos de _foie gras_ que poderiam ser servidos. A partir daí, decidira concentrar-se em comer dois pedaços da carne. Só que em algum momento se embaralhou com os talheres e deixou a faca cair no chão. O barulho seco e metálico chamou a atenção de todos para si. Aquilo deixou-o num estado lastimável de ansiedade. Será que Radamanthys iria punir Shaka por que ele derrubara a faca? Por mais irracional que fosse, não conseguia parar de tremer. A voz de Ramanthys soou estranhamente profunda e ameaçadora, quando o outro disse:

- Está tudo bem, Kanon?

- Sim, claro, me desculpa, Rada. Eu sou desastrado, mesmo. Eu... posso sair? – perguntou Kanon, sem jeito.

Radamanthys estudou-lhe o rosto por um segundo, antes de responder, sorrindo:

- Sim, vá dormir, Kan. Você trabalhou muito hoje.

Kanon soltou o ar, aliviado. Isso até se dar conta de que não tinha a mínima ideia de como sairia sozinho daquela cadeira. Ele tremia e suava. As coisas pareciam estranhamente fora de lugar. Seu corpo doía inteiro. Um zunido alto e irritante irradiava por seu ouvido. Sua cabeça latejava de forma atordoante. Olhando ao seu redor, ele viu Shura olhá-lo com preocupação. O sorriso de Minos aumentou consideravelmente. Maldito! Sylphid olhava-o com um interesse divertido. Radamanthys, claro, não se dava conta de seu problema. Kanon se sentiu dominar por um medo irracional. Como iria sair de lá? Para seu alívio, ele ouviu a voz animada de Saga, que se levantara de uma vez:

- Eu te levo, Kan. Quero saber as novidades!

Sem esperar resposta, de supetão, Saga puxou-o da cadeira e abraçou-o. Ele praticamente o arrastou até a porta, enquanto falava sem parar, não dando tempo para Kanon responder. Sentia que seus pés pareciam feitos de chumbo. A náusea voltara arrasadora. Sua cabeça doía de forma atordoante. Ele tremia sem parar e tudo começava a rodar ameaçadoramente ao se redor. Sua visão piscava, escurecia e se iluminava num ritmo frenético. Sem o apoio de Saga, sabia que cairia. Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito, os dois passaram pela porta. Foi somente quando a ouviu fechar atrás de si, que Kanon se permitiu escorregar e perder os sentidos.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Por tudo o que era sagrado! O que Radamanthys achava que estava fazendo obrigando Kanon a permanecer naquele enfadonho jantar? Era óbvio para um cego que Kanon estava em vias de perder os sentidos. Ele ficava cada vez mais pálido à medida que o tempo passava. Suas respostas ficavam cada vez mais incoerentes e o tremor nas suas mãos seria visível a 10 milhas de lá.

Minos, em especial, parecia se divertir muito com a confusão dele. Afinal, fazia as perguntas mais disparatadas e sorria descaradamente a cada resposta desconexa. Sylphid, seu fiel escudeiro, ajudava a torturar Kanon sem dó. Radamanthys parecia mais preocupado, mas em duas ou três vezes, Saga o vira olhar desafiadoramente para Shion. O antagonismo entre os dois era palpável. Se Saga não estivesse tão preocupado com a situação de Kanon, até poderia ficar preocupado com Shion, já que Radamanthys parecia disposto a matá-lo.

Entretanto, tudo ficaria para depois, pois Kanon precisava de si. Resolvera ajudar o irmão, assumindo o fardo de conversar com seus insuportáveis colegas de trabalho. Somente para poupar Kanon, que parecia ter chegado ao seu limite.

Pobre Kanon! Quando ele derrubou a faca no chão, parecia que estava a caminho da guilhotina. Saga desconhecia a ameaça que Radamanthys fizera para deixá-lo naquele estado, mas imaginava que era assim que o gado se comportava à beira do abate. Ah, ele seria capaz de voar por cima da mesa e esmurrar aquele louco por fazer seu irmão passar por aquilo. Maldito fosse ele! Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. Que as conseqüências seriam funestas para Kanon. Por isso, e somente por isso, Saga conseguiu se controlar. Quando Radamanthys deu a Kanon a permissão para se retirar, leu no rosto do irmão que ele era incapaz de se levantar. Saga temeu - temeu realmente - que Shura fizesse uma besteira. Para evitar maiores transtornos Saga, falando sem parar, puxou Kanon de lá e o ajudou a sair da sala. Mal passou pela porta e ele desmaiou. Na verdade, Saga sabia que ele aguentara mais do que seria razoável.

Antes de Kanon cair ao chão, Saga amparou-o e pegou-o nos braços. Enquanto subia a escada para levá-lo ao quarto que dividia com Shion, foi interceptado por empregados de Radamanthys. O mais alto quis tirar Kanon dos seus braços, mas Saga impediu-o, dizendo:

- Eu o levo. Pode deixar.

Eles se olharam confusos, até que um deles disse:

- Vamos levá-lo para o quarto dele, então. Por favor, me siga.

Sem dificuldades, Saga levou o irmão a um quarto extremamente luxuoso e depositou-o numa imensa cama. Antes que os outros insinuassem que ele deveria sair, sentou-se na cama ao lado de Kanon e os dispensou:

- Eu fico com ele. Podem ir.

- O Sr. Radamanthys não nos deu ordem...

- Eu vou ficar aqui. Ele é meu irmão, como qualquer idiota pode notar.

Os homens olharam-no, atônitos, falaram com alguém no rádio e saíram, trancando a porta. Saga, então, retirou os sapatos e a camisa de Kanon para deixá-lo mais confortável. Com um suspiro, examinou os vergões no tórax e nas laterais do corpo de Kanon. Saga estava para virá-lo de bruços, quando foi interrompido pela voz fraca do irmão:

- Saga, me ajuda a ir ao banheiro? Por favor?

- Claro, Kan.

Saga ajudou-o e depois colocou-o na cama novamente. Então, deu a Kanon um copo de água e só depois perguntou, com suavidade:

- O que eles fizeram com você, Kan?

O olhar angustiado de Kanon foi pior do que o aperto ansioso que ele deu em sua mão. Saga soube que nada lhe seria contado no momento em que o irmão desviou os olhos e suspirou antes de dizer, em voz fraca:

- Eles não fizeram nada, Saga. Eu trabalhei demais, só isso.

Foi aí que Saga o viu. Mu se aproximava da cama. Meio aturdido, Saga considerou que se ele estava ali era porque já havia desabilitado os sistemas de monitoramento, câmeras, gravadores e o que mais houvesse no cômodo. Afinal, aquele era Mu. E apesar dos dois não se darem bem, Saga reconhecia a sua capacidade técnica. Ele só não esperava que o outro falasse com tanta gentileza com Kanon:

- Foi o Shaka, não foi? Eles ameaçaram o Shaka?

Kanon, que parecia além de qualquer surpresa, assentiu com a cabeça. Mu aproximou-se ainda mais, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e insistiu:

- Ele está vivo? Onde ele está?

Kanon encarou-o com os olhos vidrados e respondeu baixinho, de forma meio cortada:

- Vivo. Machucado. Não sei direito aonde. Debaixo da casa, uma masmorra, toda de pedra.

- Nós vamos achá-lo. Agora descansa um pouco, Kan - respondeu Mu.

Como se precisasse de autorização, Kanon fechou os olhos e dormiu quase imediatamente. Mu, então, virou-se para Saga e disse num tom amigável:

- Eu estou monitorando o quarto, Saga. Fique com ele. Eu juro que se o Radamanthys tentar chegar perto de vocês, eu coloco a sétima cavalaria aqui dentro. Eu, bom, eu trouxe analgésicos e curativos para o Kan.

Saga estendeu a mão e pegou uma sacola de papel. Para sua surpresa, Mu colocou os dedos embaixo de seu queixo e o fez encará-lo, dizendo:

- Está quase acabando, Saga. O Milo já está a salvo. O Kan e o Shaka estão vivos! Logo, logo, você e o Shion poderão engatar um namoro normal.

Com um nó na garganta, Saga assentiu de leve. Um namoro normal. Possivelmente sem o antagonismo de Mu. Quando este saiu pela janela, com uma rapidez impressionante para quem estava com o tornozelo torcido, Saga deitou-se ao lado de Kanon e puxou-o para perto. Kanon gemeu baixinho, mas aninhou-se no irmão. Sabendo-se em segurança, Saga deixou-se embalar por um sono tranquilo pela primeira vez desde a Estônia.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

_Olá, pessoal!_

_Vcs não imaginam como fiquei feliz por saber que ainda há seguidores desta fic, já que eu a havia abandonado... Obrigada, viu? É um prazer escrever e um prazer maior ainda saber que há quem goste do que eu escrevo. Sou sempre tão insegura... Coisa de virginiana, claro!_

_E por falar nisso, vcs acharam o lemon forte demais ou de mau gosto?Eu achei, sério. Mas achei também que o Kanon precisava sair da lua-de-mel em que andava com o Rada e que precisava de uma chacoalhada! E, afinal, Rada e Minos são criminosos maldosos. E confesso que gosto de dar uns sopapos no Kanon. Ele é tão lindo e sem noção! _

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente as pessoas que foram mega gentis e tomaram um tempinho para comentar este capítulo, Obrigada, 0sm0 (*pq vc trocou de nick?*), Ivy Visinho, Theka Tsukishihiro, Beck Gemini, Lappistif (*desculpa ter demorado mais de um mês*), Frozine, Dionisiah, Queen Laurana, Lilian Dias, Daniela, Michiuki e Naru Dammett. Vcs são mesmo fofas! OBRIGADA!_

_Obrigada especialmente para a Cristal que anda mega corrida e ainda acha um tempinho para betar essa fic. Cristalzinha, eu te adoro, viu?_

_Beijos a todas da_

_Virgo-chan_

_(nov/2012)_


End file.
